The War for Thedas
by dtlord32
Summary: The Blight, Mage rebellions, the Breach, and now Qunari and a rogue elf. Thedas has been through much strife and now they must face their greatest enemy yet. The Empire of Tamriel, led by the Dragonborn Emperor, has come to conquer Thedas. Now the Inquisitor must gather her allies and unite Thedas against this new foe. But is there something more to the Dragonborn's goals?
1. The Meeting

**A/N Hello everyone, welcome to my first fanfic. I came up with the idea after playing many hours of Skyrim, Inquisition and Total War. I thought to myself how would both worlds fare against each other. Could my Dragonborn beat my inquisitor in a game of war? So here is the beginning of the story. I would very much appreciate any criticisms that would help with the story going forward. I need to know if an A in English means anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

* * *

Deezara sat patiently as he looked around the chamber of the Elder Council. As commander of the forces of Black Marsh, he only had a mind for tactics and strategy; not for the schemes and tricks of politicians all hoping to curry as much favor with the Emperor. But when the Emperor calls for a meeting of all the heads of the Imperial government, Deezara could not resist. To meet such a great and powerful man would be the greatest honor he could hope for. As a child, Deezara heard stories of the great Emperor's ascent to unite all of Tamriel into an empire so great that some say that might rival Tiber Septim.

A disgraced son of Daggerfall nobles, the Emperor forged his own path by learning of his destiny in Skyrim. He was the Dragonborn, the prophesied savior with the soul of a dragon. He waged war against Alduin, crossing the veil himself to the Nord afterlife striking down Alduin and absorbing his power and cementing himself as leader of the dragons.

But even then, as Deezara's mother told him, the Dragonborn continued to use his power to destroy the first Dragonborn, Miraak, and the Vampire Lord, Harkon. With no more challenges to his claim, the Dragonborn forged his own future and united Tamriel with his vampire, Serana, hundreds of companions and fifty dragons. Now he rules the new Dragon Empire as Emperor alongside the Empress Serana.

That was a hundred years ago and many say neither he nor the Empress has aged since that day.

Deezara wondered how they could achieve that when suddenly the chamber fell silent. His gills shot up as he and all the councilors and officers watched the entrance open. The air became dense and Deezara found it hard to breathe a bit even though his gills. As he adjusted to the change in the chamber, his gaze turned towards the source of the change.

Two individuals, who wore long black cloaks, with magicka pouring out and overflowing with power. There stood the Dragonborn, not looking a day over 30. Framed with short midnight hair, his face was covered with a nicely-trimmed beard of the same color. Next to the Emperor stood his wife, a woman with ebony hair that flowed over her shoulders, with pristine cheekbones that accentuated her green eyes that invigorated life in Deezara's very soul.

"My friends," the Emperor said, his voice shaking Deezara out of his gaze.

It was a loud and commanding voice, a voice that instinctively had every council member and general to drop to one knee and bow perhaps more so out of fear than respect Deezara felt as he did so instinctively too.

"Rise friends," the Emperor said, again with such power as if everyone's movements were controlled to move as if it were as natural to breathe. "High Chancellor Rutris, I trust you to have the most recent status on my Empire?" he asked.

The heads of every councilor and general turned towards Rutris. The Redoran Dunmer was quick to compose herself as she signaled for advisors to bring her a clipboard.

"Of course, your Imperial Majesty," Rutris said, holding her board up to read aloud. "The empire has never been more prosperous under your reign than ever before. Our economy has grown by 4% since last year, many Dwemer technologies have been reversed engineered and both commoners and nobles alike are firmly united behind your rule. But forgive my asking... why did you call for all of us here for a simple report?"

Members of the Elder Council looked confused among each other, fearing the Emperor's response. The generals showed the same worry but the whole room's attention turned as the Empress spoke up.

"My husband," the Empress began slowly, "has called this meeting in order to evaluate the next steps we must take in order to secure the future of the Empire. More importantly, it is to determine whether we are truly ready to take on such an endeavor for our future."

"My Empress, what is this endeavor you speak of?" Rutris asked.

The Emperor stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why, it is a test of course! A test that will determine if our Empire still has the power to project our influence. As of this moment, I declare a new expeditionary force to take across the Eltheric Ocean. In three months, 250,000 soldiers will depart with me along with every high ranking general and member of my inner circle."

"But your Majesty!?" Rutris exclaimed as other councilors tried processing this sudden information. "That's nearly three-quarters of our entire army! Surely you do not require such a large force. A smaller one would do especially if you intend to send an army to lands that might not even exist."

The Empress turned her gaze towards the council to address their concerns. "Which is why, while my husband is away commanding our forces, I shall stay here to rule in his stead. For the time being."

As she paused, her attention turned to the High Chancellor.

"And as for what land lies ahead, your Emperor has found such a place for our armies to land. It is called Thedas, a land so divided among its people that we fear they have already sealed their doom. But by the grace of my husband and the Empire, it will find lasting peace and prosperity as our new provinces."

"But my lady," Rutris stammered. "Not to doubt the Emperor's words but why should we intervene in another continent's troubles? Surely the citizens of the Empire carry more importance and weight than some barbarians across the ocean."

The Emperor, ignoring Rutris suggestion, strolled over to Deezara. The Argonian general had hardly paid attention to the words discussed as hie eyes were enamored on the Emperor the moment he came in. And as the Emperor approached closer to him, Deezara couldn't help his tail sloop down in awe of the Emperor's presence.

"General Deezara, tell me. If I never came to power, would you be friends with a Dunmer or a Khajiit for that matter? Would you even understand each other?" the Emperor questioned.

Deezara was surprised that the Emperor had asked him such a question. Of course, he was friends with a Dunmer and knew many Khajiit. But as Deezara looked upon the Emperor, he knew the Emperor was asking for more than a simple answer. He felt afraid to answer but knew deep down that it would be an honor to help his Emperor with his decision.

Deezara stood tall to his Emperor. "Your Imperial Majesty, I would most certainly not be friends with either race. The Dunmer had enslaved my people for so long and the Khajiit saw us as inferior. In our history, our people have never held such high praise for each other were it not for you. You have not only changed our relations with each other but now Tamriel no longer views us as simple beasts but great warriors, loyal to their friends."

Deezara suddenly took a knee and bowed before the Emperor and spoke with renewed vigor and loudly exclaimed for all to hear. "Lord Dovahkiin, you could have ignored the problems as previous empires have. You could have allowed the hatred between the Dunmer and Argonians to continue and the Empire would still exist. But I know you are a great man, one that could never allow injustices to continue no matter far away or little they were. My Emperor, it would be my honor to lead Argonia on this endeavor to rid Thedas of injustice."

A grin fell upon the Emperor's face, a grin of pride in the general's answer. Rutris could have sworn she heard a chuckle as the Emperor threw his arms out to his sides.

"Well done, general. Truly you have the gift to discern a person's true nature," The Emperor said, turning his gaze to his entire court. "Councilors, Generals, Serana. As your Emperor it is has been my duty to stamp out injustice wherever it hides, no matter how far it is. My goal has always been to create a stronger, more united society but in order to do so, I must bring justice. The crimes Thedas has committed can no longer be tolerated and its people no longer capable of fixing it. You should all know by now that nothing is out of my reach."

"Now then High Chancellor," the Empress said, "does that answer your question? I trust your objection has been withdrawn."

"I…" Rutris began, the Empress's eyes bored into her very soul, and she fell silent.

"Good," the Empress said, "then prepare the navy. We have three months to prepare and your Emperor and I would be very disappointed if you failed your duties."

Deezara looked on as Rutris's body shivered at the Empress's words and a slight gulp escaped from her throat. "At once, my Empress," Rutris bowed, signaling for everyone else to follow suit.

"This is a great day for us all, Rutris," the Emperor said, "Soon we will bring a war-torn land to heel and its people will know lasting peace. And they will know just as Tamriel knew, those that defy me will cling to their petty lives and false gods and find none, but me."

Without so much as in the blink of the eye, the Emperor and Empress disappeared, as if they never even entered the chamber. Deezara looked around the chamber and the mood in the room livened up a bit. With a loud cough from Rutris, he turned his attention to the High Chancellor.

"You all heard our Majesties' commands," Rutris said, straightening herself up into a stern tone. "Councilors, I expect you all to direct your provinces to procure the necessary materials for the expedition. Generals, the same with the soldiers. This meeting is adjourned."

With that, the room began to crowd out and all participants left to return to their home provinces. But Deezara stayed put in place, staring back to where the Emperor entered. A large grin emerged, his sharp teeth bared out as he marched out. Finally, a chance to serve his Emperor. And this Thedas, whatever it was, will fall to the Empire. For his glory and the Emperor. Deezara would make sure that they know of the Emperor's wrath.


	2. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Enemies**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

Six months ago everything changed for Thedas. The Qunari renewed aggression against Tevinter, the Inquisition now served the Divine and Evelyn lost her entire left forearm. And now Solas, revealed as the Dread Wolf intends to destroy the world and bring the elves back their lost glory. Yet here the Inquisitor was in Vyrantium, looking for someone that Solas has no information on to somehow help her against him.

At the moment, Evelyn simply sat in a tavern booth. Her green eyes stared at her drink, bored out of her mind. The sounds of the tavern goers sometimes perked her attention and see the somber faces they held. In a way, Evelyn thought of their situation as a lucky draw. At the very least, the Qunari can be defeated but an elven mage that's lived for thousands of years?

"Uh... what am I doing?" Evelyn said, somberly hanging her head.

Is this really what the Inquisition should be doing? Finding some random person in Tevinter that will magically have the counter to Solas? They would probably have to be a mage from Tevinter, which is counterintuitive since Tevinter magic is an offshoot of elven techniques. To Evelyn, it seemed that hope was ever fleeting as time went by.

" _Dovahkiin."_

The Inquisitor jumped at the sudden whisper, banging her leg against the booth. The entire tavern drew their glances to her, curious to the sound. "Uh... just a bug," Evelyn waved off, pulling her cloak over. Her cheeks flushed with blood as she whistled to draw the attention from her.

"We only leave for twenty minutes and here you are, drawing attention to yourself. What would you ever do without us, Inquisitor?"

Evelyn turned to the voice of her friend Dorian, who was alongside both Cullen and Rainier, all dressed in brown cloaks to conceal their identities. She smiled to herself as they took their seats next to her. Dorian's short quips always seemed to put her in a good mood.

"Well for starters, I wouldn't have to listen to your so-called quips," Evelyn laughed, waving her stub around as Rainier chuckled.

"I'll drink to that," Rainier said, swigging the drink. "At times I would have preferred death by Corypheus."

"Ha, ha, ha," Dorian sarcastically chuckled. "Well at least I didn't stick their knife randomly in the map but here we are."

"What, I didn't pick randomly!" Evelyn declared. "We are here to find someone to help us beat Solas."

Dorian sarcastically agreed with a hum, shaking his head back to Rainier as he drank.

Evelyn sighed and asked. "So Cullen, what's the word?"

"Right," Cullen began. "Well so far our scouts haven't received any word of Solas but there have been reports of many missing elven slaves from all over Vyrantium. It would seem the tales of the Dread Wolf have spread far but unfortunately we don't know where the stories are coming from."

Cullen sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Inquisitor, but I don't have Leliana's knack when it comes to these sorts of things."

"And have you found anyone interesting?" Evelyn asked the group. Dorian whistled away as Cullen and Rainier glanced away. "Really guys, we've been here for two weeks and we can't find anyone in this city. At this point, we might as well just ask for a blood mage."

"Well we don't exactly have a good enough reason for people anyway," Rainier said, "A lot of people are too worried about the Qunari. It'll be hard enough for anyone to believe an ancient elf is secretly planning to tear the Veil and kill everyone."

"And it's not like we can wish for a little fairy to take us to Solas's secret hideout," Dorian chuckled as he took a drink.

Before Evelyn could mutter a word, she felt a tug on her leg as she looked down. It was a little elven girl dressed in rags with small ears you could confuse for a human were it not for the point.

"Um, excuse me?" the girl nervously asked. "You're.. um.. the Inquisitor. My.. um .. friend says he knows where you can find an um dead wolf.. no, no wait I mean a dread wolf. I can take you to him."

Evelyn looked to her companions, exchanging a look of surprise amongst themselves. Dorian, in particular, widened his eyes at the girl.

"I was joking this time," Dorian said as he received a pair of rolling eyes from Rainier and Cullen.

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. None knew what to say to the girl until she then spoke up. "Oh but.. uh... my friend said he only wanted to meet her. He's really shy and might run away if your friends come."

Dorian and Rainier both had worried looks on their face, unsure of what to make of this girl's request.

Cullen was the first to speak. " _Inquisitor are you sure about this? I know we have to find Solas but surely there are better means than following a little girl around a city. Besides for all we know she's one of Solas' spies trying to throw us off his trail or she could you to a trap. If you do intend to follow her, at least let us follow from a distance._ "

Evelyn looked back to the girl as she pondered Cullen's request. She looked nervous surrounded by all the people in the tavern, repeatedly turning her head to all the entrances as if she were expecting someone was looking for her. Her blue eyes were filled with uneasiness as if she feared her request would be refused. Evelyn stood up and placed her hand on her hips.

"Alright then, um.. ?" Evelyn questioned.

"Oh, my name is Mera. Please follow me and I'll take you to my friend," the girl said as she walked towards the door.

Evelyn turned to her companions before they could object. "I know that this could be a risk, but listen to me," she said as she crossed her arms. "This could be our only chance to have any clue about Solas' plans. How long do you think it'll take if we pass up this lead? A month, a year maybe? Look, I'll just go and meet this guy and be out in a few minutes no problem. Just, trust me on this alright."

They all looked to each other before nodding their heads as Dorian stood up and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Alright, we trust you," Dorian said, "But come back soon. I don't feel like running through alleys and getting myself so dirty, these robes are expensive you know."

Dorian sat down next to Rainer, grabbing his drink. "Now then, gentleman, let's get back to 'why you should listen to Dorian starting with you Cullen and that dreadful fur. Is that a dog?" he asked with a gagging sound as Rainier shook his head in regret.

Evelyn smiled as she left to meet up with Mera outside the tavern. She was greeted with rain that had already begun to drizzle out in the streets of Vyrantium though still filled to the brim with traffic. Merchants were selling and people walked about like any normal day. Even during a war, people still tried to act as if nothing was different.

A tug on her cloak brought her attention back to Mera. "Follow me," the girl said, pointing down towards an alley.

Unlike the streets, the alley they walked was empty, barren. Not even a few rats could be spotted scurrying across the ground. It was quiet too as the further they walked, only the patter of raindrops pelted over their heads. Evelyn's thoughts wandered off, slightly holding onto the girl as she followed.

" _Rok los bo. Rok los bo._ "

The voices spoke again. Evelyn gasped, dragging her back to reality and the girl. Mera didn't seem to notice, still focused as she held Evelyn's hand to their destination.

" _Huzrah do fin_ _Dovahkiin. Rok los bo,_ " the voices said in a more fearful tone.

There was that word again, _dovahkiin_. The voices were trying to tell Evelyn something yet were speaking in some language she's never of. And it certainly wasn't an ancient language either but what? As she pondered what it could possibly mean, reality snapped back to Evelyn as her hand felt a tug.

"Um, excuse me, miss we're here," Mera said as Evelyn looked at their surroundings. She could tell they were in the slums as all the buildings were all decayed with rot and the smell of garbage filling the air, her nostrils burned at the stench. They stood at one of the buildings that looked much older than the others though, abandoned and felt as though death seeped through the house so that nobody would investigate such a place.

"This way," Mera gestured as she opened the door.

Evelyn followed her into a dark room with cobwebs on the ceiling and light barely able to enter through the small openings of the boarded-up windows. As she took in her surroundings, Mera opened a secret trap door hidden under a rug, gesturing Evelyn to follow. The basement was just as dreary as upstairs except there was small fire lit on one side of the wall.

Mera approached the wall. "My friend said he's right through there," she pointed.

"Through the wall?" Evelyn asked, thinking the girl might have the wrong idea.

"Y-yes, um…," Mera mumbled as she looked down. "The wall isn't real it's..um..well magic I guess. My friend said you would know what to do once you're through."

"Are you not coming?" Evelyn asked as the girl managed to look up from the floor.

"N-no I mean... my friend just wanted me to take you here, so now I have to go do something else. I mean do you... um.. want me to come?" Mera asked.

"No, it's okay," Evelyn said, "I can take it from here. Thank you, Mera, for helping me with my journey."

Mera nodded and walked back upstairs as Evelyn turned to the wall. She sighed as walked through the wall as if nothing were there. But what Evelyn saw next shocked her as in front of her stood an Eluvian. It was clear to her now that whoever this contact was clearly had some kind of connection with Solas. As she stepped toward the mirror, she dragged her fingers across the liquid-like surface, evoking memories of the Exalted Council moving through the mirrors constantly to stop the Qunari.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she stepped through. When she opened her eyes, her face was filled with the sight of the Crossroads she visited with Morrigan years ago, the gray much discomforting her along with the twisting light. As she looked around for her mysterious contact, a voice she did not expect came from behind.

"Hello Inquisitor," the voice said as she turned around with knots in her guts, fear throughout her body.

"Solas!" Evelyn exclaimed as she looked upon him with fear, fear that she'd become stone-like those Qunari. But when she felt she was still flesh, instinct took over logic as she formed fire in her hand.

"Solas! What the hell are you trying to pull here? You have a lot to answer for what you've done!"

"Inquisitor, please there's no need for that," Solas said, his arms behind his back. "Besides, we both know that wouldn't do anything."

Evelyn looked to Solas, staring at eyes passively stoic, standing perfectly still. She looked down to where her arm once was and relented.

" _Shit!_ " Evelyn cursed under her breath as the flames in her hand died down. "What do you want Solas? Why all this secrecy?"

"Forgive me Inquisitor but I needed for us to talk in person. My spies told me you were in Vyrantium but I never expected you to agree to such a meeting especially regarding your friends."

Evelyn shook her head as Solas continued. "I know that our last meeting went poorly and you would love nothing more than to kill me. But... that does not matter anymore and it's not why I brought you here."

"So talk then."

"I've brought you here to warn you," Solas said, walking towards Evelyn and his eyes staring through her. "My agents have discovered unknown persons operating throughout Thedas and all we could recover were strange notes that were untranslatable. Even my journeys to the Fade could not discern them."

Evelyn stood, unmoved by what he said. "So what does it have to do with me?"

Solas shook his head and rubbed his chin. "Because the only word I could receive was the word _dovahkiin_. It seemed that the spirits are fearful of the word, always disappearing the moment they speak of it."

Evelyn's eyes lit up the word Solas said. "Did you just say ' _dovahkiin_ '?" she asked.

Solas nodded in response.

"So what does it mean?" she asked.

"I do not know but fortunately I managed to capture one of these unknown people," Solas said, "They're a human Inquisitor but they have no relation to any of the humans in Thedas."

"What makes you say that?" Evelyn asked.

"I presented him a beetle," Solas stated.

"A beetle?" Evelyn questioned, bewildered at his words before letting out a scoff. "Solas this isn't the time for one of your quips about society."

Solas sighed in response, closing his eyes as if disappointed. "Once again Inquisitor, you rush to conclusions. No, I mean an actual beetle. The foreigner tried to pass off as a Rivaini priest, claiming innocence. But when I showed him the beetle, he no effort to kill it."

"And that means...?" Evelyn asked, luring for an answer.

"The people of Rivain, especially those who are traditionalists such as priests, view beetles as an ill omen and attempt to kill them on sight."

"And with that, I assume his story broke down and you managed to get the information from this so-called spy."

Solas smiled back at Evelyn, shaking his head. "No... when I attempted to extract information from the spy he possessed some form of magic that greatly resisted my own. That was the final piece I needed to know. A foreign human that possesses magic not even I am aware of. I am certain that some unknown actor from beyond Thedas has become greatly interested in our continent."

His declaration somewhat shocked Evelyn; the new information swelled inside her mind. People beyond Thedas, that was Solas's reveal? But as Evelyn looked upon Solas, she began to think upon his words. More importantly, why would he reveal this to her? Surely, the only thing he cares about is... his world.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at Solas and approached. "So I see. You're afraid that someone is coming to take away the Fade and you won't be able to restore your world. Aren't you?" she said.

Solas made no change to his face to her deduction, staring back in a gaze to Evelyn as she stopped before him.

"Why should I care?" she asked.

"Because... you and I both care about our own worlds," Solas said in a fearful tone. "Think about it. For someone to posses magic rivaling my own and for them to get caught, someone or something is coming. The dovahkiin is the one the spirits are warning and I am certain it will surely bring destruction to Thedas. Anything that frightens the spirits in the Fade is most certainly not a friend to any of us."

Evelyn boiled in rage to how Solas repeated those words. "Oh, so now you care about the real world? Now that there's apparently something worse, you decide to take the moral high ground. The Inquisition has dealt with monsters before and we certainly don't need a traitor's-"

"Enough!" Solas yelled as she cut her off, his aura radiating in white light before dying down.

"Do not talk to me as if I am the only one who's wronged others. You and I both know that we've done things for the sake of the greater good and to save our people. But this is different. For the first time, I don't know what to do," Solas said. His eyes became stricken with grief as walked towards an Eluvian. "I know that we could never get along personally but for the sake of both our worlds, I ask that you let past grievances go by, just this one time."

Evelyn stared at Solas as his face was filled with despair and possibly regret. She had never seen him in such a way, not even when lamented the deaths of others. During those times he traveled with her, Solas always spoke in a somewhat thoughtful demeanor. One that seemed to tell that he was both of everything and nothing, mysterious of truth. But here... now...he was telling the truth.

Evelyn took in a long sigh, closing her eyes for a bit before glaring back to Solas

"Alright then. Tell me more about these foreigners?"

* * *

 **Dragon language translation**

Rok los bo - He is coming

Huzrah do fin Dovahkiin - Beware of the Dovahkiin


	3. War Council

**A/N: I included a link to an image of the Thedas map to show you the progress of the invasion. I tried using the image manager but it always cuts off a big chunk of the map.**

 **Also, shoutout to ComparedDread12 to his own OC making an appearance thank you and I hope you like it**

 **Chapter 3: War Council**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

Celanya stood proudly on the deck of the Nahkriin. Her vision was filled with a sea of black flags with the red Imperial dragon proudly flying in the wind. The largest armada gathered in Tamriel's history, 300 ships, would pave the way for the Dragon Empire's newest conquest. Transports carrying 2000 soldiers, cargo ships of supplies, attack ships, scout vessels, and some civilian ships carrying merchants, advisors, settlers, and scholars. About 20 or so were even just for the dragons, giant platforms to land on as they're fed cattle and sheep. And at its head, the Dragonborn emperor who will bring a savage land to heel. As an Altmer, some part of her felt pride in this invasion. The chance to show some natives their superior culture and way of life. As she was about to imagine such a scene, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me, General Celanya," a messenger boy said, prompting Celanya to turn. "Commander Marius has requested your presence in the war room. He said to tell you 'without delay'."

"Thank you auxiliary. You're dismissed," Celanya said as the boy saluted and resumed his duties. A smile formed across her face as she strolled to the meeting.

* * *

As Celanya walked into the war room, her gaze was met with all the head generals of the entire Imperial army. General Deezara of Black Marsh, General Elesse of Valenwood, General Gasred of High Rock, General Suver of Morrowind, General Antossia of Cyrodiil, General Tsrani of Elsweyr, General Heidkar of Skyrim, General Rhiata of Hammerfell, and General Lorshnag of Orsinium. The best generals the Empire has ever collected stood around the circular table, waiting for the Commander. As Celanya found her seat, Heidkar walked over to greet her.

"Ah Celanya, I was wondering where you were. Suver insisted you were sleeping on the job but I knew better," Heidkar chuckled as he crossed his arms. "I told him 'Oh Celanya would never do such a thing, she's probably having her usual fantasies about the Emperor'."

Celanya shot off daggers, narrowing her eyes at Heidkar as the Nord laughed out loud.

"Look who's talking Heidkar," Tsrani said, approaching the pair. "Tsrani recalls a certain Nord staring longingly at the Empress at the Dragon Festival a year ago."

Celanya smirked as Heidkar scratched his head, blushing.

"What? By Talos, I-I'd never stare at her," he said, scratching his head. "I was just amazed at the fireworks and how they... um... made everything lively."

Tsrani and Celanya smiled, shaking their heads with closed eyes.

"Ahem," Rhiata coughed, "If you three are done goofing off, I suggest you get to your positions. The commander is coming."

On cue, Commander Marius walked in but a look of surprise appeared across the generals' faces. Alongside Marius walked the leader of the Blades, Grandmaster Nilssa. The Nord of a woman stood with a slight look of contempt over her face, refusing to look directly at any of the generals. She simply walked past the Commander, taking a place by Marius's chair. Quickly, the generals took their eyes off her and back to Marius. The stood at attention as they all saluted in unison.

"Commander," they said, saluting in process.

"At ease generals," Marius calmly said as he and the generals took their seats. "I have called you all here so that we may begin to formulate our plan in our invasion of Thedas. With it, we shall bring all of Thedas under the Imperial fold in a timely and orderly manner."

Before he could continue, Gasred raised his hands.

"Yes, General Gasred?" Marius asked.

"Will the Emperor or Empress be joining us?" Gasred asked.

"No, the Emperor is busy right now and has asked not to be disturbed at this moment," Marius said, his piercing blue eyes looked towards Gasred. "And the Empress will not be joining us for a while until we've established a foothold."

Gasred raised his hand again, prompting Marius to raise his palm for him to stop.

"And yes, before you ask... Grandmaster Nilssa is allowed in this meeting. In fact, I'd say this invasion wouldn't be possible without her," Marius answered.

All the generals exchanged confused looks among each other, turning back and forth between themselves.

Suver then raised his hand and asked. "How so, Commander?"

"Because my agents are the ones who found Thedas in the first place," Nilssa declared.

Nilssa leaned forward, positioning for the rest to hear her speak.

"You see, Thedas was not recently discovered. Four years ago, Blades agents of mine had discovered the new continent while charting new lands. Once the Emperor learned of our discovery, he and the Empress had the Blades to investigate the continent. We were to investigate if they posed a threat to us as Akavir does. What we instead found was very disappointing. Mages were being jailed for simply existing, elves are seen as subhuman or many times worse, a religion that preaches to hate both, horned men that destroy any semblance of individuality, the list could go on. It disgusted our Imperial Majesties so much that we would have invaded four years ago were it not for a disaster that befell the continent."

The generals intently listened to Nilssa's story, their mood changing to one of curiosity.

"About two years ago, Thedas experienced an Oblivion-like Crisis that almost destroyed it. A group rose to prominence to restore order and thus the Emperor gave them one last chance to change. Unfortunately, they have wasted that opportunity and have simply allowed their problems to gain strength. Now we believe conflict is beginning to renew again. Hopefully, with our agents in place, we'll be able to easily defeat the Thedosians forces and bring peace to Thedas."

As Nilssa finished her explanation, the gaze of the room turned back to Commander Marius.

"And to that end, the Blades will help to coordinate our plans. Now then," Marius said, pulling out a strange device. It was a yellow button that glowed blue and he threw it towards the center of the table. The device then projected a magical projection of Thedas, a map that accurately noted most of the geography and cities located.

"Our fleet will be landing in Thedas in one month here, at Denerim," Marius pointed to the eastern portion on the map. "It is based in a country called Ferelden and is its capital. But before we land there, General Elesse, you will take our fastest ships with a thousand legionnaires and bosmer scouts. You will meet with Nilssa's agents here in the forests. You'll work with them to take the city before they can muster any defense. Follow their plans and with luck, we'll take the city without much bloodshed."

"Yes, Commander," Elesse said.

"Next, once we secure Denerim; General Heidkar, General Suver, and General Celanya. I am naming you all in command of the Southern Imperial Division. You will take 20 legions that include Redguard swordsmen, Orc berserkers, and Altmer battlemages. You will also have 10 dragons and 5 dwemer centurions at your disposal. You will then secure the entire country of Ferelden. After that, you'll stop at the Frostback Mountains and secure the border with Orlais."

"Yes, Commander," Heidkar and Suver said in unison.

"If I may, Commander," Celanya raised. "Why stop at the border with Orlais? If we do plan on taking the capital, the country shouldn't be that difficult to occupy."

"I agree but we don't want to overstretch our lines," Marius said. "That and the Emperor has requested we not engage with any of the other nations other than Ferelden for the time being."

"What reason did the Emperor give?" Celanya asked.

"He wouldn't say other than it relates to our Battlemage, Marcus," Marius answered.

"Does it relate to the reason why our illustrious Battlemage isn't here, Commander?" Gasred asked.

"I wouldn't know," Marius said, "I called for him but it seems he's still entrenched in one his experiments."

The generals groaned at Marius's response, some shaking their heads. Rhiata and Gasred, in particular, rolled their eyes while Elesse and Antossia gave a slight smirk.

Deezara meanwhile shot straight up from his chair and said. "Commander, allow me to retrieve Marcus."

"At ease, Deezara," Marius commanded. "We'll allow Marcus in peace with his work."

"If I may, Commander Marius," Nilssa interjected. "I know of the Emperor's task to Marcus and can assure everyone that Marcus will not be involved with the Legions during our invasion. Not initially."

"And why would you know that?" Larshnag raised, flaring his nose. "Why were we not informed?"

" _Larshnag..."_ Antossia whispered to the Orc, shaking her head at him as he turned to her.

"The Emperor felt such information was not important to the generals as Marcus's presence will not be a deciding factor of the invasion," Nilssa responded.

"The Emperor would not hide that from us," Larshnag replied, slamming his fists on the table.

"General Larshnag, restrain yourself," Marius said, raising his voice.

"But..."

"That's an order, General," Marius said, narrowing his eyes.

Larshnag complied with the order, tightening his fists together as he glared at Nilssa. The Grandmaster responded in kind, elevating the tension in the room. An uneasiness seemed to settle among everyone until Marius interrupted with a loud cough.

"If I may continue..." he said, regaining the center of attention. "General Gasred, General Tsrani, General Rhiata, and General Deezara. You four will be with me to command the Northern Imperial Division, which will command the rest of the army. For now, the Emperor has requested we wait until the Empress arrives before we move further to make sure the troops are prepared. We'll also be working with the Imperial Navy to secure the Waking Sea and Amaranthine Ocean. We must make sure our supply line from Tamriel is unhindered"

"Yes, Commander," the four generals answered.

"And what about us Commander?" Antossia asked, pointing to herself and Larshnag.

"You will be on a special assignment, General Antossia along with General Lorshnag," the Grandmaster explained. The two generals widened their eyes at her statement. "Both of you will join me here in Antiva where my agents will fill you in on your assignments."

"What!?" Lorshnag yelled as he stood up from his seat. "Who do you think you are, asking us to perform your dirty work. You can't tell me what to do, Nilssa. I don't take orders from you."

"Lorshnag, please-" Antossia urged before she was cut off.

"No, Antossia. I will not be silent any longer. You all know that she cannot be trusted. Especially with what she has hidden from us."

"What I've hidden had no bearing on the Empire, Lorshnag," Nilssa said in a stern voice. "My loyalties have always lined with the Emperor's and what I've done has kept us secure."

"You don't even know what it means to be loyal," Lorshnag said.

Both stared intently at each other as if it was the calm before the storm. Before either of them made their next move, Marius stood up.

"General Lorshnag, stand down," Marius commanded.

"But Commander!" Lorshnag protested.

"Your assignment to the Grandmaster comes directly from the Emperor himself. I don't like it either but orders are orders," Marius said.

Lorshnag's face subsumed in anger, baring out his teeth and revealing veins on his head. His mouth opened to speak when a tug from Antossia turned his attention to the Imperial.

" _Larshnag!,_ " Antossia whispered, her calm eyes replaced with glaring ones. " _Now is not the time. We'll discuss it with the Emperor, later._ "

" _But we can't_ -"

" _Later,_ " Antossia replied, stressing her words to a barely audible level for the others to hear.

Larshnag swallowed in a heavy breath, silenced from Antossia's words. He looked back towards Nilssa, the Blade still smirking a sly grin at him. With one last glare, Larshnag grunted under his breath and the anger died down in him as he fell back down to his seat.

"Yes, Commander," Lorshnag said, "I am sorry for my outburst. But don't expect me to be one of your agents, Nilssa. I'll ignore your orders if I have to even if it costs me my life."

"Do not worry General," Nilssa said, smiling. "I have no intention of using you to spy or sabotage anyone. Your talents would go to waste if you were one of my agents. But I promise it's something you'll like quite a bit."

Lashnag crossed his arms as looked away from her, still unhappy with the arrangement.

The rest of the generals began to feel uneasy again, exchanging leary glances at each other. The majority of them however laid solely on Nilssa. The Nord Grandmaster held nothing but indifference over her face as she sat quietly. Either out of spite or trying to put on a professional face. Perhaps the former as the corner of her mouth looked to point up from some of the generals' perspective.

Marius reasserted himself of the situation, rising up from his chair. "Well then, if there are no further questions," he said.

A hand raised from Celanya caught Marius's attention along with others as she gestured towards the map. "Commander, why are this area's features not categorized?" she asked.

The part in question Celanya was pointing to was a small landmass in the northeast corner of the map. Unlike the other features of the map, which presented both the political boundaries and geographical terrain, the landmass had none. All that was presented were the words Par Vollen over the small landmass.

"I was wondering about that as well," Rhiata chimed in. "Is that area not important or is it perhaps home to some sort of tribe?"

"Or uncolonized even?" Suver asked, receiving nods from Rhiata and Celanya.

"Believe it or not, that region and the people that belong to it are the most dangerous threat we will face in Thedas," Marius answered.

Slight gasps escaped from a few such as Tsrani and Suver. Celanya and Suver both leaned in to listen while Gasred and Heidkar continued to look at Par Vollen.

"As for why there is no information on the landmass at this time, I believe it relates to failures of the Blades to gain any information from it," Marius continued, turning to Nilssa as he finished.

"Unfortunately, yes, that is true," Nilssa added as she crossed her arms. "Despite our best efforts, we could not get any agents into Par Vollen. Or more accurate to say that those that have tried have not been heard from again. I can only assume they've been killed or possibly something much worse."

"Who are these people?" Deezara asked.

"The horned people I told you of earlier called for namesake the Qunari. From what my agents have gathered, 'Qunari' is not the race but the way of life but for simplicity sake, we refer to them as Qunari,' Nilssa said.

Marius jumped in and said. "These Qunari have a history of hostility towards the rest of Thedas and any other people that are not part of their ideology. Centuries ago, they almost managed to take control of the entire continent were it not for the other nations to unite. It gives us an idea of their strength but without proper knowledge, it would be unwise to attack them now. The Emperor has requested that we not focus on them until we have formulated a plan to deal with them."

"Surely they're not that powerful," Heidkar suggested. "This is no Tsaesci or Kamal demons we're talking about."

"It is not their strength that should worry you, General Heidkar," Nilssa replied. "It's their ideology."

"What about it?" Hiedkar questioned.

"While their forces' strength may be exaggerated, their loyalty is not," Nilssa stressed, slowly gazing her head to Celanya. "Almost as strong as it was in the old Aldmeri Dominion, General."

"Nothing is worse than what the Dominion was capable of, Grandmaster," Celanya said.

"Whatever the case, you shouldn't expect them to surrender," Nilssa replied.

"Then why the need for a plan then?" Gasred said, raising out his hand. "If these Qunari are not going to surrender then there is only one course of action to take. We can use the dragons and-"

"Out of the question, General!" Marius interjected. "While the soldiers may be loyal, we don't know if the same is true for the civilian population. And until we find out, there will be no mention of using genocide as a strategy. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Commander," the generals said.

"Good," Marius said. "For now, the Imperial Navy will deal with any navy the Qunari might possess. Grandmaster, do you have any more information to share with us?"

"None that relates to war," Nilssa replied, smirking as she shook her head.

"Then any further questions relating to the invasion plan?" Marius asked.

The generals sat silently, arms crossed as their answer.

"Then this meeting is dismissed," Marius said as he put the map away.

The others followed suit with Marius. The Commander raised out his hand, balled it into a fist, and pressed against his chest.

"For the Empire. For the Dovahkiin," Marius said.

The room followed his lead in accord as they loudly exclaimed. "For the Dovahkiin!"

* * *

 **/a/yhR5QI1**

 **type the imgur site and add this to find the picture, fanfic hates links I found out or you can check my profile to see if it's there too**

 **Red dragons are the army while blue dragons are the Blades agents**


	4. What do we do?

**Chapter 4: What to do?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

Evelyn sighed as she placed her quill down, still in the middle of processing what she had discussed with Solas. A strange human discovered within the Inquisition's ranks, another spy yet again discovered by Solas. The strange man had drawings of Inquisition plans including armor schematics, maps of various depots, and even floor plans of Skyhold itself. The Inquisition could not discern the rest of the spy's plans as they were written in a language no one even knew. Not even Solas could find traces of it in the Fade.

But guessing from the drawings themselves, Evelyn figured that the spy was working for some unknown power, clearly probing the Inquisition for any weaknesses just as the Qunari did at the Exalted Council. But where could they come from? North maybe, the Qunari also came from there and who's say there might be humans there as well. Then again for all anyone knew, they could come from any direction. People, for the most part, are focused solely on Thedas. Those that take interest beyond have almost always never returned from expeditions afar. And for the lucky few that did, they were barely coherent or showed no evidence of other places beyond.

As Evelyn thought of more possibilities, she began to drum her fingers over the desk. She drummed and drummed, over and over. Da-da, da-da, the sound of her fingers made, their pace going faster and faster. Her mind became blank, her thoughts dissipating as the drumming lost its rhythm. A loud thud escaped from her hand, smacking onto the desk as Evelyn rocked back into her chair and sighed.

"Ugh, why does it have to be so difficult?" Evelyn asked herself. "Can the world not go through some crisis every second. Does the Maker enjoy toying with us?"

Evelyn was beginning to think so, what with major disasters happening in the span of a decade. And the more she began to think about it, the more her mind seemed to become disillusioned. Why fight back against whatever this new threat was? Or even care? There's still Solas and the Qunari she'd have to deal with afterward and who knows what there might be after. So why is she worried?

Evelyn looked to her fireplace, the bright embers of the fire reflected off her eyes. It reminded her back to many sieges and battles she'd undertake against Corypheus. But in this instance and time, she felt it more accurately described the conversation she had with her friends. Convincing them to work with Solas.

"I'd rather have Corypheus again," Evelyn exclaimed as her thoughts wound back to that day.

* * *

"What?!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Evelyn, you were clearly drunk when you left!"

Perhaps bringing Cullen, Rainier, and Dorian was not the best idea, Evelyn thought. It sounded much better in her head too. She had brought them all into the Crossroads, hoping to prove the agency of the new threat. And it did work, although not towards the elven god standing right beside her. All three had their weapons drawn, pointing towards Solas, who stood perfectly still with his arms crossed behind his back as he gazed back.

Evelyn knew Solas didn't feel threatened at the slightest by their weapons and they should know as well. The human spirit she believes it was called; to face overwhelming danger despite how pointless it was. Perhaps the one good thing that came out of world-ending threats.

"Now hold on guys," Evelyn said as she came between them. "Just hear us out alright?"

"'Hear us out?'" Dorian mockingly said, "Evelyn do you even know who you're talking to? The man is solely responsible for almost destroying the world and now you think he's a man of moral upstanding. Perhaps you should have also kissed Corypheus's ass too. Clearly, you're an excellent judge of character, why else would you give the Templars free reign."

"Okay, that's harsh Dorian but I'll admit somewhat fair," Evelyn answered as Dorian replied back with a grumble and glare. "I might be too trusting of those offering help especially in times of crisis. I think we all learned that the hard way."

"Evelyn," Rainier stepped forward, sword in hand with a slight tremble. "You know I have stuck by you even when you made questionable decisions. But this is too much. All those lives lost in the war because of the Breach, all for Solas to fix his guilty conscience. You cannot expect me to work with someone who lies about who he is."

"Really, so you didn't murder the Calliers and were a Grey Warden all along?" Solas interrupted.

Rainier jumped in fury as he barged through Evelyn, sword pointed a few inches in front of Solas as Cullen and Evelyn grabbed him from doing any further harm. Solas stood unfazed at Rainier's threats, his eyes focused on him as if he were ready to petrify him.

"You watch your damn mouth!" Rainier rebuked, clenching his jaw."I know what I've done and I know it was wrong. But I've accepted my crimes and took my punishment. I know that nothing I do can make it up to the family. It's why I've dedicated my life to help others wherever I can. Inquisition or not. I've never lied about what I wanted and I certainly never claimed myself a victim for my mistakes. And I'm sure as hell not going to let you kill everyone just so you'll feel better."

Rainier and Solas stared at each other, neither flinching in their resolves before Evelyn spoke.

"Rainier, please. Not now; you and I both this isn't a fight you can win," Evelyn pleaded.

Rainier took one look at Solas, his grey eyes stood emotionless and unmoving like a stone. He shrugged off his friends as he walked away towards a pillar, cursing under his breath in defeat.

"I can't help but agree with them, Inquisitor," Cullen quietly said, "Solas used us all. Thousands suffered and died because of him. And for what? To bring back a world that only he remembers. He's the same as Corypheus, maybe even worse."

A silence stretched between Evelyn and her friends. They were angry and rightly so. Solas has caused much destruction in the world, even if that wasn't his intention. Yet, even so...

"Look, you're right. All of you. I know as much as you, what Solas has done is unforgivable and that he has to answer for his crimes," Evelyn said, glaring at Solas before turning back. "But something is happening and Solas's information only confirmed what I've been feeling lately."

"Feeling what?" Dorian asked.

The three companion's expressions of anger slightly sublimed, approaching close to Evelyn.

She tried to look away, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple. But Dorian grabbed hold of her shoulder with a somber grim over his face, wanting to hear out his friend.

"The whispers from the Well," Evelyn said as scratched her neck. "They keep speaking to me in an unknown language yet there is one word I hear repeatedly, 'dovahkiin'. They started at first back at the tavern, only when I'm lost in my own world. And something about them feels... different, like I can feel the fear coming from them. Never have they been like this before even during all the business with Corypheus and the Exalted Council. Until Solas told me about the new threat, I was almost certain I was going mad."

They all looked at Evelyn silently as they tried to process her words. Cullen was the first to put his sword away as he stood in front of her.

"Inquisitor, why didn't you tell us anything? Did you not trust us?" Cullen asked.

Both Dorian and Rainier had bleak expressions, worried their friend no longer trusts them.

"By the Maker, no!" Evelyn said as she places her hands on his shoulders. "Cullen, I will always trust you as well as Dorian and Rainier. It's just...I didn't want any of you to worry. You might have thought Solas was controlling me or that the Well's powers were corrupting me. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I understand if you don't forgive me."

She turned away as she looked to the floor in silence, sighing in regret. The three companions all looked at each other intently before nodding in agreement. They put their weapons away as Dorian turned to face Evelyn.

"No, it's alright Evelyn," Dorian said. Evelyn spun around in response, surprised at his response. "We all made a promise to you years ago, no matter what. We've been through too much to let one lie ruin everything."

Evelyn stood silent, not knowing what to say before he spoke again.

"So then, what's this about strange humans? Don't tell me it's your aunt?" Dorian asked.

Evelyn let out a slight chuckle. Even during the most serious conversations, Dorian always found a way for some to lighten the mood.

"No, but good guess," Evelyn replied with a smile, eliciting the same from Cullen and Rainier.

"If you would all follow me," Solas interrupted, walking past the four humans into an Eluvian.

They hesitated for a second but followed through when Evelyn walked first. The group walked towards one of the Eluvians as they each followed Solas through. As they exited, Evelyn came into view of a small dimly lit room. Across from her sat the prisoner at the end of the room. Bars lined up to create a cell for the prisoner, where upon closer inspection saw it was a dark-skinned man. He was stripped down to rags, arms bound in rope and resting against the wall. He looked up from the floor to the new visitors and slowly began to rise up.

"Friends of yours?" the man asked Solas as he walked towards the bars. "Do you plan on torturing me for information? You're wasting your time."

The four exchanged glances with each other, processing the strange man's accent.

"Um, Inquisitor," Rainer said, "I don't see how he qualifies as strange. He gives lip sure, but we have Dorian for that."

"Hey, I'm right here," Dorian retorted.

"If I may direct your attention here," Solas said, gesturing the four to a small table.

There laid pieces of paper all over, some quite scraggy and a few burned tip edges. It seemed to Evelyn as though the spy might have been trying to destroy it; any more burnt edges they would have become illegible.

Looking over them, Evelyn could see that Solas was telling the truth. One was a map showing the location of Inquisition bases, a list of the names of Inquisition agents, and requests to improve the existing armor the Inquisition possessed. And much more.

"Well, I'll be damned," Rainier said, "It looks as though it's everything on us."

"It is everything on us," Cullen remarked, cringing the paper he held. "There are even letters here that we knew was sent securely. Whoever is capable of doing this without our knowledge is formidable indeed. Yet that does beg the question, how do we know this isn't your doing Solas?"

Solas opened his mouth to reply but the voice of the prisoner across interrupted him.

"I know I shouldn't tell you but considering my situation... I'll admit that all of those are my doing," the prisoner said, "There's a journal there too if you want."

"I'm sorry and you are...?" Evelyn questioned.

"No one important," the man shrugged. "But if you don't want to check then..."

Evelyn grabbed the journal from the table and opened its contents. "It's written in some language I've never seen before. There are some symbols from common tongue though I can't understand them." She paused as she handed the book to Cullen. "But look, this word keeps showing up on almost every page. 'Dovahkiin'. The same words the Well keeps repeating to me."

"Well, this does look suspicious. Have you asked the prisoner about anything?" Cullen asked.

"I have made numerous attempts," Solas responded, "but somehow he's able to resist my magic, though barely. Even my journies to the Fade come empty-handed as he is somehow mentally blocking himself from dreaming. The fact that he is human has me convinced that he is not from Thedas at all."

Evelyn looked over to the prisoner as he leaned against the bars. His face was almost emotionless, indifferent to the fact that his cover is blown. Confident his present situation will work out for him.

"So then, are you in the mood to talk now? I could have my friends here hold you down while I use my blade if you need motivation," Evelyn said, forming a magic blade in her hand.

The prisoner let out a light laugh, openly ignoring her threats despite her willingness to go through with them. She became irritated at his indifference to the situation so she stormed into the cell and proceeded to punch straight into his nose. His head reeled back from the punch, his nose bleeding as he laughed in order to ignore the pain radiating in his face. Another came to his gut, expelling his breath and doubling him over. Again he laughed, enjoying the thrill of the pain like some sick perverted noble. Cullen and Rainier quickly ran towards Evelyn to prevent her from causing to much harm.

"Hold on, Inquisitor. Surely there are other ways to get information without beating him to death," Cullen said, holding her back.

"And what would you suggest?" Evelyn asked.

"Let me talk to him," Rainier answered. "People are more willing to talk if you seem you want to help."

Evelyn looked back to the prisoner before she put her hand to her side.

"Fine then. We'll do it your way, Rainier," Evelyn said as she crossed her arms and walked over to the other side of the cell.

Rainier turned to face the prisoner and knelt down. "Here, let me help you up. Sorry about my friend, but she's very determined to reach her goals. You're not too hurt are you?"

The prisoner stared down at the floor before responding.

"No, thank you," the prisoner said, pausing for a moment before looking up. "I heard that the Inquisitor was physically strong despite being a mage. Rubbish, I thought but well... So what is it you want?"

"Well, maybe you could tell us why you have all this information about the Inquisition? And why you are doing this along with who you work for?" Rainier asked.

The prisoner turned his head to Rainier, coyly grinning a weak smile. And the way his eyes stared back at Rainier, Evelyn thought it strange for the man to change his demeanor so quickly. But with a quick turn, the smile from the prisoner disappeared and was replaced with a cackling laugh.

"Hah... no," the prisoner answered, his cackles dying down. "First time interrogating?" the prisoner asked.

"Well no, but I think you'll find me better at this than anyone else here. I want to help you, but I can only do so if you help me. If you talk to me, I'll promise the Inquisition will offer to go easy on you and I'll make sure the Inquisitor holds up to our bargain," Rainier said, holding out his hand.

The prisoner smiled at his request and returned to face the floor. "That's not good enough for me. But since you asked me so nicely, I'll give you a word of advice. Stay out of this. Change is coming to Thedas and it would be best if you went along with it. And know that we are everywhere so it is pointless to fight, pointless to resist. The dragon will come to purify all the nations on this continent and he'll destroy any who resist. Of course, if you do decide to resist then know you made your choice."

The room was silent as they heard his speech.

Evelyn was the first to challenge his words. "Change? What change?" she demanded.

Dorian and Cullen were quick to follow Evelyn, trying best to calm her yet to no avail. She pulled the prisoner by the scruff of his shirt but he stayed silent. Defiant of Evelyn as he continued to stare down at the floor. It was pissing Evelyn off.

"What are you planning? Answer me!" she demanded.

"Evelyn please..." Rainier pleaded as he attempted to get between her and the prisoner.

A shove from Evelyn drove Rainier away and she said, "No, its clear this man isn't going to tell us anything if we ask nicely."

"Evelyn, dear. Shaking him is not going to-"

"What else is there Dorian," Evelyn exclaimed. She turned back to the prisoner. "Well?"

The prisoner made no expression over his face. Simply a blank stare, which crept Evelyn enough to back away. Then his mouth slowly opened, speaking in a monotonous tone. " _Dovahkiin, zu'u los krosis. Zu'u lost funta hi."_

"Wha-"

Evelyn couldn't finish a word as the man suddenly disintegrated into ashes in her hands, shocking everyone. It was so sudden that the man didn't even scream.

"What the hell?" Cullen exclaimed as Dorian and Rainier looked on in horror.

Solas barged between them and knelt down over the ashes. A blue light shined from his palm, scanning over them.

"Hm, it's faint but I sense some mana among his ashes. But it's a spell that not even I am familiar with."

Evelyn gripped her hand, veins popping slightly near. "Damn it!"

"That could have gone better," Dorian said, "I'm assuming you didn't have a backup then?"

Evelyn snarled in response, cocking her head back and forth. "No."

"Even so, we heard what he said," Cullen said, "They have agents all throughout Thedas probably gathering similar information about each nation. It's clear there is a foreign power at work here, preparing to invade Thedas. We should regroup at Skyhold to plan our next step."

"And what about him?" Dorian asked, holding his finger towards Solas.

"He comes with us," Evelyn commanded. "Solas already has informants throughout Thedas that could help us root out this enemy and he can use the Eluvians to circumvent their movements."

Solas nodded his head in agreement. A first for Evelyn but strange times seem to make everyone allies, even ancient elven gods.

"Are you sure that's wise, Inquisitor?" Cullen asked.

"It's either that or we fight a three-way battle between Solas, the Qunari, and this new enemy," Evelyn shrugged.

The three companions grumbled amongst themselves, exchanging worrying looks between each other. Occasionally, they'd look towards Solas, whose calm demeanor made them nervous somehow. Evelyn then interrupted with a cough, signaling for an answer.

Dorian was the first to break the silence and sighed. "Well... what choice do we really have?" he asked as he walked to Evelyn's side.

"None apparently," Rainier shrugged to Cullen, following Dorian en suite.

Cullen somberly walked to Evelyn, his head drooped down. "I wonder what Josephine is going to say about this?"

"Cullen, stop being rhetorical," Evelyn said, "Though speaking of Josephine, it would be best if you informed her before an elven god strolls into Skyhold. We don't want everyone turning into stone."

"No, of course not," Dorian replied, grabbing hold of her shoulder. "But we'll let you explain everything to Josephine. I'm sure she'll take the news well. "

He patted her back and walked with Cullen and Rainier back out towards the Eluvian. Chuckles escaping out beneath their breaths.

Evelyn sighed. "Great."

 ** _Skyhold(now)_**

"It sure sounded a lot better in my head on the way back," Evelyn said as she stretched over the sofa. "And I'm pretty sure Josephine made up a bunch of words. Maker, I've seen her that mad since... since never, not even the Exalted Council."

But after an hour of pleading, begging, and an essay, Evelyn finally managed to convince Josephine to allow Solas to stay for the time being. Of course, nothing would help prepare her for what's next. Tomorrow she would leave for Val Royeaux to speak with Divine Victoria in order to focus Chantry efforts against this new enemy.

Yet what was the point? Victoria would most likely reject Evelyn's words and her proof and then she'd be back to square one. Her mind was telling her to give up but a deep feeling in her chest said otherwise.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" Evelyn questioned, exhaling out a loud sigh.

She then stared out towards the window and her vision was filled with the white snow of a far off mountain. And as she stared at the massive thing, she noticed the bits of snowfall packing down from the sky. Making it bigger and bigger until the snow barreled down, crashing down onto whatever poor soul might have stood below.

" _Tch, damn metaphors._ "

* * *

Dragon language translation

 _Dovahkiin, zu'u los krosis - Dragonborn, I am sorry._

 _Zu'u lost funta hi. - I have failed you._


	5. The Apprentice

**A/N Hey everybody back with a new chapter. Busy with life school and finding a job. Anyways here is the newest chapter**

 **Congratulations to zack32 for his OC: Marcus. Tell me how you think I did with him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Chapter 5: The Apprentice**

* * *

Sweat beaded over his pores as he walked the large hall. It felt as though he was wandering for hours, still amazed that a ship this large could exist let alone carry an entire palace inside. Fine red silk carpets lined the floor lighted by balls of magelight and guards at every door who stood completely still as statues. There was a scent of lavender, tipping into his nose. It calmed him somewhat even if the collar of his shirt was a bit too tight. A tap to his shoulder drew him out of self-grooming and turned to its source.

"Marcus, are you alright? You were looking lost there for a second," Marius asked, raising a brow.

"Thank you, Marius, but I'm fine. Just a bit nervous is all," Marcus said.

"Nervous for what? You talk to the Emperor all the time."

"Not alone I haven't. Especially since it's the first time he's invited me for dinner. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for dinners and gatherings but not so for formal ones," Marcus said, scratching his head. "I've been to enough in my youth and I disliked the politics involved."

"I doubt the Emperor invited you to discuss politics," Marius shrugged. "Besides, you should count yourself lucky you get to eat fine dining while the rest of us have to settle for stew and bread. I mean it's not terrible but I wouldn't mind something different once in a while."

"Ha, don't you worry. I'm sure we find tons of new foods to try out in Thedas," Marcus said, "By the way, how long until we arrive there? It feels as if we've been sailing forever."

"It's only been two and a half months, Marcus. If you came to the meetings, you'd know."

"Well... yeah but-"

"But nothing, Marcus," Marius said, "You forget you still have duties to the Legion and not just towards your master and his experiments."

"And you forget that my experiments are important," Marcus replied, crossing his arms. "Our mages and logistics wouldn't be as good without them."

Marius rolled his eyes in response.

"Be as that may, it would be prudent of you to attend our next meeting," he said, "It wouldn't impede you to know the information we have; such as the fact that a small vanguard of soldiers will be departing tomorrow."

"To where?" Marcus asked without realizing what he just said.

He paused in his steps, slowly turning to Marius. The Commander glared in response and allowed Marcus a moment to think upon what he said.

"I mean... why?"

"To establish a base for our ships to land," Marius answered, shaking his head. The two resumed their walk and he continued. "They'll arrive in Thedas in a week and within a few days later, they'll have taken a city. I'd have preferred they not but Nilssa has plans that require their early departure."

He looked to Marcus, only for a frown set upon his face.

"Something wrong?" Marius asked.

"Of course, I don't trust her," Marcus said, frowning and snarling with his teeth and brows. "I mean she's always putting lives at risk, she's never truthful and her motives are never clear. I mean come on Marius, you don't trust her, do you?"

"No, but you can't deny that her plans do usually end up working out even if the cost was too great in lives. But the Emperor trusts her and I trust him. So have faith in him and everything will work out fine."

"Humph. We'll see won't we," Marcus replied.

The two stopped at a large door, having reached what seemed to have been an endless walk. It was different from the others as the door lacked any guards and simple sconces lit above instead of magelight. The lavender smell that had filled Marcus's nose was gone too and replace with, nothing it seemed. Other than the hot air from scones that tickled over him.

"Wish me luck," Marcus said.

"It's just dinner, Marcus," Marius replied, waving off back down the hall.

" _Pretty sure it isn't,"_ Marcus mumbled.

Entering through the large door, Marcus was presented with a dimly lit hall. There was an open door and inside was a long room with a large table that stretched from each end. Wooden chairs sewed with the finest linens in Tamriel were seated around, chandeliers with fire so bright that the shadows died, and plates set with all the fancy utensils for courses.

"About time you arrived," a voice said.

Marcus's ears perked at the voice. His eyes widened with haste as he quickly turned his head. For a second, he thought his eyes deceived him for Master Neloth here of all places. Eating besides with the Emperor. As he laid eyes on them, the two laid theirs in return and Marcus hastily took a bow. He nearly hit the table.

"Your Imperial Majesty. Master Neloth. Please excuse my rudeness!"

"Marcus, there's no need for that," the Emperor said, raising his hand. "We're not in a meeting or court. We're simply having a meal together. Now come, sit next to me."

Marcus lifted his head and followed the Emperor's gesture. But Marcus couldn't help as he kept an eye on Neloth, wondering what his master was doing here. Was this a secret meeting of some sort or has he upset the Emperor? He couldn't tell so from the Emperor's smile.

"Thank you, your... my Emperor," Marcus said as he took his seat. Marcus then turned his full attention to Neloth. "And forgive me. I don't want to ask a dumb question but what are you doing here Master. I thought you were busy with your experiments and content to stay in your lab."

"It was a dumb question, my apprentice," Neloth said as he sipped his tea. "Obviously, I was thirsty and Drovas was nowhere to be found. At the very least, the chef here makes a better canis root tea than that bumbling servant."

"Neloth," the Emperor responded. "Drovas died a year ago. You don't have a steward, I have my servants look after you and care for your needs."

"Clearly they're not good at their jobs and you are still a novice at leading. Perhaps you should have stuck to wandering."

"You told them to leave."

"Yes, well a good Emperor would have found a way without disturbing me," Neloth said, continuing to sip more tea as the Emperor sighed and shook his head.

After all this time, Marcus still didn't get how his master could get away talking to the Emperor in such a manner. Like a nagging wife who complained constantly yet would never leave.

 _Hell, he probably could be,_ Marcus thought before being interrupted when a server strolled in, dish and drink ready in hand.

"Here you are, sir. The Potage le Magnifique and a glass of White-Gold Tower. And for dessert, a Sunlight Soufflé. Enjoy," the server bowed and left for the kitchen.

Marcus grabbed a spoon and readily ate his soup. It had been a while since he had a good meal. With his research, it was always stew or salted meat.

"How is it?" the Emperor asked.

Marcus raised his thumbs as he drank his glass. "It's good. Been a while since I had such a fine dish."

"You won't find this dish elsewhere. It's one of Gourmet's recipes and I made sure to memorize everything he knew. Of course, we had to change the recipe about the soufflé. Turns out a cupful of nutmeg is very poisonous. And such a tragedy that he was assassinated before passing on his teachings. Though in the end, he did pave way for a better future," the Emperor said as he smiled slightly. "But enough of that. Tell me, Marcus. How's your family doing?"

"Oh, they're doing well. My parents are vacationing in Stros M'kai now I believe. And my cousins and extended family still live in the Imperial City, doing work for the Mages Guild. It's too bad I won't be able to come back in a while though. We usually get together in the winter at Cheydinhal."

"Yes, it has become a popular place for families to settle down in Cyrodil. Would you like time off to visit them this year?" the Emperor asked.

"Oh no thank you. While I will miss them, I think this new land will be a perfect opportunity to learn about new cultures and ideas. I'll just send them a letter along with some souvenirs maybe," Marcus said, taking another spoonful before continuing. "What about you sir? Is Serana doing well?"

"She's fine, thank you. She's making sure Rutris has everything settled and new soldiers are trained before she joins on this trip."

"I recall that you have a son don't you?"

"I do and a daughter as well. They'll both be fourteen in a few weeks and unfortunately, I won't be able to attend their birthday. They'll have all the presents they want, all the cake they desire, and even servants to tend all their needs, but to them, it just won't feel special without their father. So like you, I'll be leaving those important to us behind for the time being."

"Is that why Serana is staying over in the capital? To attend your children's birthday?" Marcus asked.

The Emperor looked towards Marcus as he drank his wine, smirking in joy as he lowered his glass. "It's one reason. Though I must say, I called you here to discuss something else of importance."

" _I knew it,_ " Marcus exclaimed in his head.

"I wanted to tell you after dinner but since the great Neloth is here, it's best I tell you now," the Emperor said, "You are leaving tomorrow with Nilssa for a special assignment."

"What!" Marcus exclaimed as he stood from his chair. "Why? My Emperor, you know she and I have our disagreements!"

The Emperor raised his hand. "You misunderstand, Marcus. I know about your reservations with her, which is why you'll be working by yourself for this mission."

"Mission to where?"

"Why to Thedas of course," Neloth interrupted as he stood from his chair. "Haven't you been paying attention? Come, my apprentice. I'll need you to come to the laboratory for your task."

Marcus became confused as to what was going on. He had expected something of importance to come up but... a mission? He looked down towards the Emperor, who simply shrugged, suggesting he follow his master's leave.

"Yes, Master Neloth. Thank you for the meal your Imperial Majesty," Marcus bowed.

Marcus followed Neloth up a spiral of stairs until they stopped behind a large steel door. Neloth hands lit up in a purple hue and cast his hand towards the door. The sounds of locks unhinged and the knob turned as it opened for entry.

As Neloth left for a room at the end of the lab, Marcus couldn't help but admire at the wonders it had to offer. Spell crafting, enchanting, alchemical ingredients and astral projections. An entire library with everything from magical theory and ancient magic to even simple cookbooks, a display to all the knowledge that Neloth had collected over the years.

Marcus was surprised that Neloth was able to get all this equipment on the ship though. He was certain Neloth would have stayed behind in Morrowind and others perform the physical tasks for him. But it seems he too was very interested in what Thedas had to offer and couldn't pass up the offer of a lifetime.

"Marcus, come here now," Neloth said.

Marcus quickly ran over to Neloth who was sipping the last drops of his tea before setting it on the table.

"Now then your mission will be of great importance to me. You will be working undercover in Thedas to recover magical artifacts for me. You shall go to Tevinter and pose as a wandering adventurer while the Empire is busy invading southern Thedas."

"Is that why we're waiting in Ferelden before we move forward?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, if we were to invade all at once, many artifacts would be lost and knowledge destroyed in the ensuing chaos. And Tevinter is the only nation that has any artifacts of significance, both human and elven in origin. Now, here," Neloth commanded as he handed Marcus a small bag. Inside contained many small cubes with symbols of the Telvanni that glowed on the side in response to their magicka pools.

"What are these?" Marcus asked as held one up in his palm.

"They are transport cubes I have invented, which when used with this spell I invented," Neloth said, handing him a tome, "will enlarge them to a small chest and allow you to store any artifacts you have found. Use your fire to enlarge the chest if necessary and then use this spell I have here to send it back to me. And make sure you contact me before sending back any artifacts. I don't need you wasting my time with things that would be no use to me."

Marcus took the spell tome and inserted it into the bag.

"Also take this," Neloth added, handing Marcus a bottle of white cream.

"What's this?"

"It's an ointment that will conceal your appearance," Neloth replied, "I can't have you being recognized from Tamriel and risk my experiments. Apply the cream twice a week to your chest and your skin will become lighter and it will hide your tattoos."

As Marcus put away the ointment in his bag, a question surfaced through his mind as he gathered the rest of his equipment. "Master, can I ask you something?"

"You already have."

"It's just that, why go through all this trouble just to collect artifacts. Surely you could have stayed back in Morrowind and continued your research with state-of-the-art facilities. It doesn't seem like you to pack up everything for this type of work."

Neloth walked away from Marcus, ignoring his question as he opened a small lock on the wall. Upon opening, the wall split in two to reveal countless Daedric artifacts all collected by the Emperor during his adventures as Skyrim's hero. Dawnbreaker, Sanguine Rose, and even the Wabbajack were all among the collection as Marcus stared in awe of the power they possessed. It still couldn't wrack around his brain how the Emperor managed to keep these for so long.

"Tell me, Marcus, do you know why neither the Emperor nor Empress have aged since they took over the Empire?" Neloth asked as he grabbed Sanguine Rose.

Marcus nodded his head. "Because they used to be vampires."

"Partly true but there's another reason that makes up more of the truth. It's because they have deals with almost every one of the Princes, and neither of the Princes wishes to claim the souls they desire as they would surely fight among themselves. They've each tried sending new champions to claim their prize yet each one has failed. None have come close to succeeding."

"What? What do you mean champions?" Marcus questioned in a frantic tone as he charged up to Neloth. "How did I not know about this?"

"Apprentice, you did know. You were just too blind to notice," Neloth replied to Marcus becoming ever more confused at his statement. "Did you not wonder why they would disappear for a few days? For seemingly no reason?"

"You mean that's when-"

"What do you think?" Neloth snarked as he placed back the Sanguine Rose.

"Ok then so what about the champions?" Marcus asked, rubbing his chin. "From the sound of them, they don't seem to be a major problem."

"Oh but it is. Powerful as those two are, they cannot keep at it forever. Eventually, the Daedric Princes get what they want no matter how hard we wish to escape," Neloth said.

Closing the wall safe behind him, Neloth proceeded past Marcus. He cocked his head for Marcus to follow, arms behind him as he spoke.

"From Thedas, I've learned from the Blades that the elves there were once immortal; their magic so great that their rituals took decades or even centuries to complete. And their old empire functioned on it, even much more than ours. I intend to find out what is so unique about the magic that they used for their longevity."

"You're doing this for the Emperor and Empress?"

"No, my apprentice. I am doing it for myself. I will find a way to live forever but I won't be a fool like our dear Emperor. But if the Empire were to happen to know about this, so be it, I expect compensation. You'd do well to remember I could care less about the Empire's fate," Neloth said as they walked towards the entrance. "Now if you would be so kind as to leave, you have much to do and I have experiments to finish."

Marcus walked through, somewhat satisfied with his master's answer but right now he was too tired to even try to ask again.

* * *

Night had descended soon and Marcus made his way to his quarters. As he entered towards a hall, his eyes caught a glimpse of a tall blonde Nord woman in Blades armor. His body became rigid on the spot, the taste of his mouth turned metallic at her sight.

"Already going to sleep, Marcus?" Nilssa asked, smirking at the Colovian.

"I'm not in the mood Nilssa," Marcus replied as he strode by. "Why don't you go bother someone else? I hear Neloth needs a new test subject for his experiment."

"Oh well, then I guess you won't need this dossier for your mission along with some currency, a map, and all the other essentials," Nilssa said, holding out the contents.

Marcus stopped in his tracks. That tone of hers, it was ominous. And it made his anger rise as his ears flushed with heat.

"Nilssa, are we going to have a problem?" Marcus asked, gritting his teeth.

"Problem?" Nilssa questioned, cocking her head. "No, why would there be a problem? Other than the fact that our relationship isn't as cordial as it should be."

"Because of you," Marcus answered, stampeding towards Nilssa. With a quick swipe, he grabbed the dossier from her hand. "Now, enough of your games. You and I both hate each other so why don't we just leave it at that and stay away from each other."

The rage surfaced from Marcus as his eyes narrowed at Nilssa. The smirk from her face disappeared in response and she glared with her cold eyes. Fire swirled with his hands and hers' rested over her sword.

Years off hostility stirred with them and Marcus wanted nothing better than to settle their disagreements. It wasn't just they disagreed about methods, they disagreed about everything. The Empire's goals, politics, magic. And it's not something you can debate over lunch. No, Marcus knew in his heart that neither would change.

The staredown between them seemed to be heading to a fight but suddenly Nilssa's glare faded in a flash as she held out an apple. The anger in Marcus subsided, replaced by confusion as looked at the apple. It was... familiar. And then it hit him as he turned to look at his room and one of the apples from his bowls was missing. The magic dissipated from his hands, his mind trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Hate is such a strong word, Marcus," Nilssa said, biting into the apple. "I would like to remind you though that our disagreements should not get in the way of our duties. It would be... unpropitious of you and to the Empire if you were to exacerbate our relation."

"You're the one that's always-"

"Of course if you're suggesting we settle things in a barbarous manner, then I see why not," Nilssa interjected as her smirk returned. "We only need to take this up with the Emperor."

Nilssa continued to eat through the apple, smirking even through her every bite. The veins of Marcus's forehead began to pop and his fist began to crumple his dossier. His mouth opened, ready to counter back... but he relented. To the Grandmaster, he would say nothing. Nothing tonight as he left and shut the door to his room.

Marcus plopped down onto his bed, sighing in contemplation. As he rubbed his temple, he looked up towards his desk. A small shrine to his favorite gods stood upon it; Akatosh, Talos, Magnus, Julianos, and Stendarr. With what just transpired, Marcus needed to pray to one of them.

Marcus knelt before on his knees, clasped his hands, and said, "Stendarr please have mercy on me and her. Especially her."


	6. The Elves of Thedas

**Chapter 6: The Elves of Thedas**

 **A/N Hello everybody. This is the longest chapter I've written ever and would very much like if you think this format would be better. I also included my first fight scene so would really love your opinion on it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

The forest reminded Elesse of her favorite grove back in Valenwood. A sea of giant oaks and foliage so dense that it'd be a maze for anyone that wasn't a Bosmer. But the forests are her home and a part of herself. The Green Pact ensured she respected the forest and it would help her.

As she placed a hand against a tree, a sudden chill came over as if she almost lost herself. This forest has seen a great many deaths, the souls have decayed within the ground producing a sinister air and seeping into the plants itself. How could mortals do such a thing to disrespect nature itself? She could understand if it was Daedra or some unworldly creatures. But for humans and elves to give this many lives for petty squabbles?

"I was surprised the first time too."

Elesse looked up towards the treeline. A Bosmer, the voice belonged too. He was laying on a branch as if this too were his home. The soldiers began to drew their weapons before Elesse raised a hand notifying that he is a friend. The Bosmer stood up as a somersaulted his way down from branch to branch with grace and agility that no normal Bosmer could possess.

"Agent Finroth of the Blades, at your service ma'am," he said, extending out a hand to shake.

"General Elesse, a pleasure. I assume you know of our mission."

"Of course," Finroth responded. "To take the city of Denerim and to do so without a bloody siege or starving them out. Most of the plan has been finalized but I'll need your assistance if we are to finish preparations. It will involve securing some allies for it to work."

"Is that why you're wearing that ridiculous getup?" Elesse asked, pointing towards his brown leather chest piece. "There are open parts around the shoulders and elbows like you're asking to get hit there."

"You know its pretty fashionable with the locals here and the protection it offers is decent," Finroth said, showing off his arms and legs. "Though it is a bit lacking in any kind of magic resistance. Anyway, the elves that live here need some help and I promised them friends of mine would help."

He walked past Elesse to take in the view of their camp, soldiers sitting quietly in their tents, weapons near their persons, and patrols looking in every direction as if they feared an ambush.

"So how many did you bring?" Finroth asked.

"1,000 soldiers. Half Bosmer archers, and half legionnaires, only Imperials. Each soldier has enough food for three days and we've also brought crates of invisibility potions and muffled boots per our orders," Elesse stated.

"Good, then I need about thirty of your men including you. And make sure they're only Bosmer, the elves here are wary of humans."

Elesse nodded her head and waved over to a soldier.

"Yes, General Elesse," the soldier saluted.

"Captain Derras," Elesse said, "I need you to take twenty-eight of your best soldiers and yourself to accompany me and Agent Finroth to our objective. Notify the other captains to stay put and keep watch. They don't move until I give the orders."

"Yes, General," Derras saluted and walked off, barking orders to the rest of the camp.

"So how far is it?" Elesse asked Finroth.

"About thirty minutes west of here. Oh, best bring some gifts too. We'll want to make the best impression possible," Finroth said, snapping his fingers.

"General," a voice said. Elesse turned to face a Bosmer archer. "7th Centuria reporting in."

"Excellent. Agent Finroth, lead the way," Elesse said, gesturing the soldiers to march.

* * *

As they walked through the forests single file, Elesse strolled up beside Finroth.

"So who are these elves? Why are they living out here in these woods?" Elesse asked.

"They're called the Dalish," Finroth recounted. "From what they tell me, they're nomads that seek to recover, preserve, and inherit knowledge lost from their two kingdoms. They refuse to live like elves within the cities as they believe humans have stolen their identities. The forests here are supposedly a revered place for the ancient elves and many battles were fought between the humans and elves for control of these lands. A fall from grace you could say, from supposed utopia to sub-human conditions. Of course, they couldn't be further from the truth."

"And what is the truth?"

"That they were no different than how humans would have acted. The elven pantheon they worshiped were not gods but simply mages who took on the persona of gods. And their tattoos are simply slave symbols for whoever possessed them. The reason their empire fell was because of one of their own cut off their supply of magic. Magic was the only reason their empire was able to function so they ended up fighting among themselves. So much so that they were too weak to resist invasion from Tevinter."

"Have you told them?" Elesse asked.

"No I haven't and neither should you," Finroth quickly responded. "They would never accept such a truth, it would destroy them. No, for now, it's better they know of elven kingdoms that do exist rather than old ones they barely know about."

"And you're certain that showing the Dalish some Bosmer soldiers will convince them to work with us?"

Finroth stopped abruptly in front of Elesse and turned to face her.

"If they follow the plan, then yes. I've already convinced some of the more aggressive members but I'll need their leader's full support if we intend to take Denerim. Besides, they have to be Bosmer or else they wouldn't think we're elves. Dunmer would look too scary to them and Altmer would be too snobbish," Finroth said.

His eyes then suddenly wandered towards the shrubs and Eless followed suite. They were rustling from beyond. An enemy perhaps? Before she could speak, Finroth raised his hands and whispered to Elesse.

" _Quickly put your hands up. Let me do the talking,_ " he said.

The Bosmer's tone that he spoke made him more trustworthy to Elesse, somehow. Perhaps, for now, she'd follow suit as she raised her hands up and the soldiers behind complied.

The sound of nocked arrows surrounded their positions and its wielders', elves. The Dalish no doubt as many of them wore unique tattoos on their faces along with the same armor lie Finroth. One could mistake them for Bosmer from the distance if it wasn't for their eyes and subpar ambush tactics.

"Halt, who goes there?" one of the Dalish asked.

Elesse gave a look and noticed a clear difference in the Dalish speaking. His armor was different as it was lined with furs around the waist, a small brown cloak tied to his neck and his skin so dark you almost couldn't see the tattoos. Most likely the one leading these warriors.

"Hail there Tamron. It's me Finroth," Finroth waved towards the group with familiarity. At the sound of his name, the Dalish lowered their bows.

"Ah, Finroth," Tamron said, sliding down the hill to face him. "I was wondering when you'd return. And it seems you brought your friends alright. The keeper had her doubts but I knew someone as knowledgeable as yourself had to be telling the truth."

"Well I wouldn't want to go disappointing my favorite elf now, would I?" Finroth asked, shrugging. "We have some gifts we'd like to part the clan with and we need to talk to the keeper about that little problem of yours."

"It's not little anymore," Tamron said, "We've lost ten hunters and we had to move the whole camp south."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Finroth said as he bowed. "I should have come back sooner."

"Yeah well... things happen. Follow me, I'll show you to where we've set up for now," Tamron said.

"Very well," Finroth replied. He turned to Elesse. "Nice of you to follow my lead."

"Why wouldn't I? Elesse asked.

"Well..." Finroth said, scratching his head. "You seem to have a negative... relation with Grandmaster Nilssa so I assumed-"

"Did Nilssa plan this?"

"No."

"Then we don't have a problem then," Elesse replied, walking past the Blade to follow the Dalish.

The Imperials followed Tamron and the Dalish until they came upon a small group of landships with torn sails in a small clearing. Small statues of wolf heads guarded the entrances, some white deer were corralled within pens and many of the people were going about their daily lives of trading and living as other close-knit communities.

All around various numbers of Dalish surrounded the group, curious about the new group of elves. A woman approached alone from the elves and faced towards Elesse and Finroth. She wore gray robes that covered her entire body and her hair was brown with light grey streaks. A tiny tattoo dotted among her cheek and her face gleamed against the sun showing off a beautiful golden complexion that only the Altmer themselves possessed.

"Keeper Serala, I've brought Finroth here," Tamron said, announcing his words loud enough for all to hear. "Along with his friends."

The Dalish stood in awe among these new visitors, many of them with their eyes focused on the Keeper.

"Finroth. So you return," Serala said, "And who are these people you have brought?" she asked.

"Allow me to introduce you to General Elesse of Valenwood and her soldiers of the Valenwood Legion," Finroth said, holding out his arms to present. He quickly strolled over to Serala and whispered. " _Before you talk, I want to let you know their knowledge of Trade isn't that great so don't expect them to be good at conversation._ "

Finroth gestured over to Elesse and the Bosmer held out her hand.

" ** _Nice to neet you. I'm Elisiee,_** " Elesse said in a broken speech as Finroth snickered from behind.

"A pleasure," Serala nodded. "I am Serala, keeper of the clan and preserver and guide of its lore. Finroth tells you're not from Thedas. May I ask where you're from?"

" ** _Yesh, I fron Taml aros oen and valenwod of cot,_** " Elesse continued.

Serala looked in confusion as Finroth burst out into laughter, holding his chest until his cheeks turned red.

"Oh, that was funny. I didn't think she'd actually try to speak the language," Finroth chuckled.

He placed his hand into his satchel and grabbed a bottle with a blue liquid within. He handed it off to Elesse and gestured for her drink.

"This tastes funny, why-" Elesse paused, the whispers of the Dalish turning from gibberish to words. "Wait... you had a potion to impart your knowledge of the language? Why didn't you give it to me in the first place!"

Elesse's cheeks glowed bright red as she punched Finroth's shoulder. The Blades let out a slight grunt along with a mix of a chuckle.

"All well and good, General. I just needed a quick laugh. Besides nobody got hurt except your pride maybe," Finroth said.

Elesse narrowed her eyes toward him before refacing the Keeper. "Sorry about that, allow me to start over. My name is Elesse Greenbranch of Valenwood and me and my men are from Tamriel, a continent across the east of the Amaranthine Ocean. My country of Valenwood is similar to your forests but we make our homes in giant migratory trees. It has light blue rivers and rolling hills, with both woodlands and rainforests covering most of the area."

"That does sound impressive. So you do not move around or face the shem's wrath?" Serala asked.

"Oh no. In fact, back in Tamriel both elves and humans get along quite well. Our entire continent is ruled by an Empire that has united the races of elves, humans, and other races you've never heard of into a peaceful society. It's not without faults but we've enjoyed peace for a century. I myself was only three years old when the new Empire was founded."

"Did... did you say you were three years old a hundred years ago? And other races of elves?" Serala questioned, struggling to speak out as gasps elicited from the other Dalish.

"No way a hundred years old."

"Is she like the ancients?"

"Maybe some of them went over there?"

Elesse raised her hand for all to see, quieting down the whispers before continuing.

"I am afraid to disappoint you all but we are not descendants of the elves here. For one, we're not immortal but live a few centuries. I've never heard of immortal elves until just a few minutes ago. Second, we do have different elves. I am a Wood Elf or Bosmer as we're called and we live as the name sounds, in the woods. Then there are the High Elves from Summerset Isle, they're the most magically gifted among all races in Tamriel and they live in elegant marble towers. They're almost as tall as your Qunari and can be a bit too snobbish. And we have the Dark Elves, dark-skinned elves that live in Morrowind, an ash wasteland and fertile farmland to the south. But I've rambled on long enough, I'm here to solve your problem not tell stories."

"Yes of course. Ir abelas, I know that your mission is on a time limit as Finroth tells me. Come to my tent please so that we may discuss the issue," Keeper Serala said.

"Excellent," Elesse nodded and turned to Finroth. "Finroth..."

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Finroth said, handing out the language potions to the rest of the soldiers before joining up with Elesse.

The two entered into a large tent draped in deer hides and gathered near a small fire within as they sat on small rugs.

"So," Elesse said, "what kind of problems are you having? I heard you lost some people so I assume it's some kind of monster or a person perhaps."

"You could say that," Keeper Serala said, "Demons appeared near our hunting grounds a few days. At first, it was easy to avoid them but somehow they became more organized, hunting us down and even attacking our aravels. Even with my magic, they outnumber us two to one. I'd go myself but if I were to perish then the clan would defenseless against further attacks. We had to leave quite a few of our dead behind and our supplies are still there."

"Do you know where these demons are now?" Finroth asked.

"Yes, they've moved into our old site. Tamron has been scouting them out, making sure they don't ambush as last time. Tamron!" Serala called.

Tamron rushed into the tent, bow in hand. "Yes, Keeper."

"Tamron, can you please escort Elesse here and her soldiers to where the demons are."

"Of course, Keeper. I've been wanting to get some payback," Tamron said, pounding his fist into his palm.

Elesse stood up from the ground as she spoke. "If I'm going to assault the demons, it'd be best if I leave some of my men here so they don't ambush you like last time. Finroth, are you coming?"

Finroth looked away from her whistling as he tried his best to ignore her. "Well, you see I'm not really that suited to working in large groups so I'd simply get in your way. Besides Keeper Serala and I have a few things to discuss while you are on your adventure. Like exchanging stories about our people and sharing some gifts like this."

Finroth pulled out an Elven sword and handed it off to Serala. She was in awe of the craftsmanship, it was lightweight with slender curves and an elegant eagle design invoking a bird of prey.

"How did I know you would skip out on doing any actual work?" Elesse said, shaking her head.

Finroth raised his hands in defeat. "It's a strange world we live in, General Elesse."

Elesse snarked at the Blade, waving him off as she left. She made her way over to Captain Derras, who was conversing around a campfire with the soldiers.

"General," Derras saluted.

"Captain Derras, I need five of your men to stay put while we go deal with this Dalish problem," Elesse said.

"Yes, General," Derras saluted. "Endmir, Bastiel, Galar, Pegrm, Dirduin. You five stay here and guard the camp. The rest of you, let's move out."

* * *

The soldiers followed Tamron in single-file before Tamron stopped before a hill. Elesse raised her fist, signaling them to stop.

"What is it Tamron?" Elesse asked.

" _Right over this hill right here are the demons,_ " Tamron whispered, pointing to the hill. "Last time I was here I hid in the bushes, but it looks to me they've rotted away."

" _Not the treelines,_ " Elesse whispered. " _Captain Derra, Raining Hell._ "

"Yes, General," _Derras_ nodded and he raised two fingers.

The soldiers behind then spread out and began climbing the trees, with such grace that you couldn't hear the rustle of leaves. Elesse and Derras climbed up to a vantage point with Tamron in tow, struggling a bit to climb but lucky enough not to make too much noise.

The three looked down towards a clearing. Burnt wood scattered everywhere, food left out of crates, bodies dried in their own pool of blood. And among them were the demons just floating in place, waiting for another poor soul to wander aimlessly. Grey creatures hunched over with some cloth over their bodies, some dressed with some kind of armor, with sharp claws and a gray mist radiating from their bodies.

"What are those things?" Derras asked.

"They're called shades or that's what the Chantry calls them anyway," Tamron answered. "The keeper told me they are demons in their truest forms from the Fade without a host. And that gray mist you see slowly draws the life force of living beings near them."

"So avoid close combat then. Perhaps a surprise arrow barrage would do the trick," Derras said.

"I don't know Captain," Tamron said, "That would still leave about thirty of them left. And they can also shoot projectiles that would weaken us and cause us to fall down."

"You leave that to me," Elesse said as she grabbed a few things from her pockets. She handed Tamron a small red box and some string. "Here, tie this on one of your arrows. Make sure it's secure."

Tamron did as instructed and showed her his work.

"Good, now aim for the center of that clearing on my signal. It will attract enough demons for me to destroy," Elesse said.

"You're going to destroy them with arrows that quickly?" Tamron questioned, his widening eyes doubting her words.

"No, I- just watch okay," Elesse said, taking out her elven bow as Derras did the same, notching an arrow.

Elesse took a deep breath and closed her eyes, praying to Auri-El that her arrow would strike true.

" _Now,_ " she whispered to Tamron.

The Dalish scout released his arrow, the air making a whirling sound as it implanted in the middle of the shades. Several of the shades descended upon the arrow but upon their inspection, there appeared to be a box with an arrowhead through. he box's contents began to smoke, surprising even the shades as they backed up a bit.

Elesse whistled a bird's chirp before launching an arrow towards the box. It exploded upon impact, shards of metal ripped apart the shades, arms torn and some cut in half, as they dissipated into grayish-black substance. Elven arrows flew through the air hitting the other shades, a barrage landing within their eyes and next into their bodies in seconds. They were precise and quick to immobilize and put down before any resistance could be made. They all dissipated in the oozy substance before disappearing from the earth, the mist clearing and revealing the dead cold ground where life once stood.

Tamron slid down from the tree as he made his way towards the initial explosion. "Haha, damn I didn't think you had something like that. I was expecting some kind of trick shot with an arrow or that you'd shoot three arrows at once."

Elesse and Derras walked up to the explosion site, congratulating each other for a job well done. Derras picked up the destroyed remains of the box and inspected it over.

"General is this Dwarven made?" Derras asked.

"Actually we came up with it a year ago from modifications of the exploding crossbow bolts," Elesse explained. "Battlemage Marcus actually helped come up with the design but we found the explosion was too big to be used for infantry. This is the first time I've seen it work and I can see why you wouldn't just give these to any soldier."

"No kidding," Derras said, "I guess that Marcus isn't as crazy as the others say he is."

"He isn't crazy, Captain. Just... idealistic."

"Well, anyone choosing to be an apprentice to that crazy-ass Neloth must be too," Derras replied, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps," Elesse replied.

Suddenly, the pull of a bowstring alerted to her ears. She and Derras quickly turned to see Tamron at the far edge of the clearing, taking potshots into the shrubs.

"Tamron!" Elesse yelled. "What are you doing? We already cleared all the demons."

"Sorry, it's just I thought I heard something," Tamron called back.

As he prepared another shot, the trees in front of Tamron broke apart instantly. A huge creature, taller than a house, emerged and roared out a deafening sound. Tamron was so shocked at the surprise, dropping his bow as the creature charged straight towards Tamron. Tamron froze in place, unaware of what to do as the creature moved to grab him.

"Move!" Derras yelled, pushing Tamron out of the way only to be caught by the demon.

The creature slammed Derras against a tree and he yelled in pain, blood coughed up from his mouth. The creature gave out a loud roar as it then grabbed Derras by his leg and slammed him into the ground, eliciting another scream of pain, and was thrown off to the side.

Elesse was quick to react as she jumped over to Derras while the rest of her men provided her with cover fire, distracting the creature's attention with arrows.

"Derras!" Elesse said.

Derras was unconscious, blood covered his head and his leg bent the wrong way. She found some branches to her side and made a splint using some bandages she had in the case.

"Is he alright?" Tamron asked as he ran over to her position.

"He will be. Here," Elesse said, giving Tamron a large red potion and bandages. "Lift his head up and have him drink it. Stay here."

Elesse ran over to the battle where her men were desperately trying to kill the creature to no avail as the arrows bounced off its skin. The creature became annoyed as it began shooting balls of lightning all over the clearing, her soldiers narrowly dodging from tree to tree. Elesse took out her ebony dagger and ran up behind the creature, slicing at its legs and causing it to roar in pain. The creature materialized electric whips in hand, lashing out at Elesse. But the creature could not land a hit as every swing she dodged so fluently as water. As if she knew where it would strike.

With a huge attack, the creature slammed down its whip as Elesse slid under its legs and climbed up to its back. She stabbed straight down into its neck and the creature roared. It shook her around, attempting to dislodge her. But Elesse gritted through even as she slammed over its hardened back. She plunged her dagger, carving a small hole. As she felt her feet fly off from the creature's shaking, she quickly reached from her pockets a blue box and jammed it straight in.

At that second, Elesse flew off the creature and called. "Shoot its neck!"

The creature turned to face her and charged. A volley of arrows flew straight towards its neck, ricocheting off until one managed to hit. Ice spikes exploded from its neck and it fell flat on its face and skidded along with the dirt. In its last moments, it looked up towards Elesse, bow drawn. It roared one last time before she released, snuffing out the sound and the body disappeared into nothing.

Elesse let out a large sigh before returning towards her men. "Soldiers, are you all right?" she asked as one approached her. "Report. How many casualties?"

"About ten wounded. Minor injuries from the lightning, General," the soldier stated.

"Good. Get the others to help the wounded back to Finroth. And send some men over to Captain Derras."

"Yes, General," the soldier saluted.

Elesse walked back to Tamron's position.

"G-General? Wha- what happened?" Derras asked, swerving his head around.

"You saved Tamron's life here and almost died from internal bleeding," Elesse said, kneeling over to Derras. "You're lucky I brought some healing potions. Poor Tamron here made sure you got it in time."

"You have my thanks Tamron," Derras softly said.

"I should be thanking you, Captain," Tamron said, "You saved my life and I am in your debt."

"It was nothing. Just doing my duty as a member of the Imperial Legion," Derras said with a slight smile.

Two soldiers came to pick up Derras, grabbing at both ends of him. The captain winced and grunted in pain as the soldiers stumbled to do so.

Elesse waved her hands to them in annoyance. "Hey, careful you idiots. It's his leg. Did you forget basic medical training?"

Tamron weakly smiled at Derras as the Captain waved back at him. Elesse did the same as well before marching directly in Tamron's face.

"What the hell was that?" Elesse asked

"I'm sorry," Tamron responded, backing away.

"Don't 'I'm sorry' me. That was a demon, wasn't it? Why didn't you tell me it was leading the demons here? It almost got my men killed."

"I-I didn't know," Tamron protested, raising his hands. "I swear by Mythal that the shades were the only ones here before. I didn't think a pride demon would be among them."

"A pride demon then. That's what its called?" Elesse questioned, placing her hand on her chin as Tamron nodded in agreement. "Where do they come from?"

"Well, from the emotion of pride I assume or at least what the Keeper has told me," Tamron shrugged.

Elesse turned away as she looked over the battlefield. Most of the food wasn't spoiled and the bodies of the fallen Dalish were still there.

"Well then, help me collect the bodies of your friends there and I'll get my men to bring the rest of the supplies back."

 _ **Dalish Camp**_

"They're back!" a scout announced.

The entire clan ran up to greet the Imperials, carrying their supplies and fallen members in their victory over the demons. Keeper Serala and Finroth exited the tents in order to receive the new victors.

"See what did I tell you Serala. We're one of the best there is," Finroth said, his face glowing with pride.

Serala walked past into the crowd as she saw the dead bodies. None of the Imperial soldiers were among them, with at most their casualties having been bandaged up.

"Well, you have me impressed, Finroth. I had my doubts but it seems your soldiers are truly extraordinary," Keeper Serala said as she tried her best to hide her smile from the Bosmer. Finroth chuckled at her attempt and looked upon Elesse.

"General, you seem well. How'd it go?" Finroth asked.

Elesse looked upon him as she scratched her head. "Fine, but we had a bit of a problem."

"Problem?" Finroth asked.

"Yes, it turns out there was a pride demon. It must have been leading them from afar and decided to take matters into their own hands when we killed the shades. Captain Derras almost died so we were lucky," Elesse said, pointing over to the injured Captain laying by a fire.

"Well, I'm glad none of you were seriously injured. Ma serannas. You have my thanks, General," Keeper Serala bowed.

"I'm glad too. So then, Keeper Serala, I assume Finroth has told you of our little secret," Elesse said.

"That you have humans amongst your ranks, yes? And that they're much nicer and understanding than humans here?" Keeper Seralas asked, for Elesse to nod her head.

Serala looked away from the two, scratching her staff. "Yes, well you see.."

"Keeper Serala," Tamron said, approaching from behind the three. "Keeper, before you answer I want you to know. I think the Imperials here are truly here to help the Dalish and maybe even all of Thedas. When the pride demon attacked, Captain Derras saved my life and almost died. He could have easily just stood there and allowed the demon to kill me and you'd still think they were great. Someone who risks their own life to defend others is someone worthy of anyone's trust including the Dalish.

"You overheard our conversation huh? Very sneaky and I approve," Finroth said, winking.

Tamron smiled as he looked over to the Keeper. She stared at him for quite a while, contemplating on what he said.

"Thank you for your opinion, Tamron but I've already made my decision," Serala said. A visible frown came over Tamron as Serala turned to Finroth. "Agent Finroth... I accept your proposition to ally with the Empire. What do you require of us?"

The frown from Tamron's face immediately uplifted to joyful smile, to which Elesse founded amusing and smiled back. Finroth peeked over Elesse, winking for congratulations.

"A wonderful decision, Keeper," Finroth bowed. "If you all would follow me to your tent, I will discuss what we need."

The four followed Finroth over to a large table away inside the Keeper's tent. A small lantern was lit as Finroth unraveled a large map of Ferelden on the table.

"It's a very simple task, Keeper Serala. Our forces need to get Denerim without any of Ferelden's army noticing our approach," Finroth said, pointing to Denerim on the map. "Our main forces will be approaching in a week and they expect Denerim's ports to welcome them in open arms. We can't approach by sea as they'll see us coming so we'll come out through the forest and take the city at night. The Dalish are experts at disappearing and you know these forests almost like the back of your hand."

"So you want us to act as guides then? In order to facilitate faster travel and the element of surprise in the time you have," Keeper Serala replied. Finroth nodded in agreement as the Keeper looked over to Elesse.

"How many soldiers did you bring?" Serala asked.

"A thousand," Elesse pointed to a spot on the map. "The rest of my soldiers are camped here, awaiting further instructions. We should split up into groups in order to ensure we don't draw too much of a presence. How long do you think you could get us there?"

"About five days. It'd be best you leave some soldiers in the forest for a day so they don't get suspicious. I assume you have a way into the city?" Keeper Serala asked.

"We do," Finroth said, "My fellow agents have been in the city for months and have worked on a way for us to get in."

"And we've brought invisibility potions and our armor is enchanted to be silent to our enemies," Elesse recounted.

"Tamriel continues to surprise me. Perhaps my clan and I should visit there one-day," Serala said.

Finroth walked up to Serala and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry Keeper. Once we've brought Ferelden and the rest of Thedas to the Empire, then every elf will be free. A new age, for elven kind."


	7. A Long Day At Work

**Chapter 7: A Long Day at Work**

 **A/N Hello everyone this time it's a rare treat as I release two chapters instead of one. Originally, it was going to be one but I found that too many people thought that the last chapter was too long and also I found the two chapters each have a different theme so it didn't make sense to me to have it as one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

The city of Denerim was filled with the heart of Ferelden pride, citizens going about their daily lives, children happily playing with mabari, and Chantry priests singing lovely hymns of the Maker. Twelve years ago, many could not have imagined the city would ever regain any semblance of peace. The Blight, Mage Rebellion, and the Breach all took a piece of whatever peace was built in Ferelden. Today many looked brightly on the future that would be held.

But that's what the everyday person saw from a glance of the surface. In reality, forces worked within the shadows hoping to topple the illusion of peace. Venatori and Qunari agents threatened to destroy Ferelden society and now agents of Fen'harel seek to destroy all due to their own. Yet there was one force the people of Denerim have yet to experience, a force that not even their own leaders and spies were aware of. Unlike the other forces of the past, this one doesn't seek to destroy but improve the lives of everyone in Thedas. And in order for this change to happen, it cannot be lead by the people of Thedas but a new force; a new faction with a different outlook of the world.

* * *

A bell rang across the room and a woman stood up from her chair. She was quite tall for one, standing at six feet. Her light skin accentuated with red hair tied up in a bun lest it falls to the floor. She looked over to the door as she saw two people walk in. First, a woman with a fine green dress with laces in the middle that had it been wider might have fallen off. Alongside her was a man in scale armor from head to toe, sword at the hip and shield on his back watching every corner for the woman's sake.

The woman in the dress sweeped her head, left and right, looking all around the room until she spotted the tall woman. She walked over to her, bodyguard in tow when a cat suddenly pounced in front and startled them.

"I'm sorry about that," the large woman said, waving over from a counter. "He just likes to mess with people. He's really friendly though and he'll even let you pet his stomach."

The cat paced up to the noblewoman as it rubbed against her leg, purring as she reached down to scratch it's back.

"He's quite adorable, isn't he? I have one myself but all it does is ignore me. Sometimes I doubt it's actually in the castle," the noblewoman said, lamenting with a frown.

"A castle you say," the large woman responded, her voice filled with intrigue. "You wouldn't happen to be an Arl would you? Or perhaps a Teryn?"

The noblewoman smiled as she walked up to the counter. "No, but my husband is Fergus Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever. Emma Cousland, a pleasure," she said.

"The pleasure is mine lady Cousland," the large woman bowed. "I am Amelia Roth, the proud owner of the _Wonder of Thedas_."

"What happened to the other one?" Emma asked.

"Other one?" Amelia questioned, cocking her head. "Oh, you mean that Tranquil? To be frank, I don't know. One day he left to buy some supplies and never came back. I asked the guards to look for him but I've received no word. Thus as his business partner, I've taken it upon myself to run the store until he returns."

Emma frowned slightly at the news of the previous owner. She reached from her dress a slip of paper and handed it to Amelia. "I would like to know if you have anything unique I could give to my husband. His birthday is coming up and I would like to surprise him. This note has everything that he likes."

Amelia looked at the note, holding it close to read the small letters.

"I think I might have something in the back. Wait here," she said.

As Amelia left behind the curtains to the back, the cat came upon the bodyguard. It began climbing his legs and invited swats from the man as Emma let out a slight chuckle. The sound of another curtain swing alerted their attention to the proprietor, carrying a bottle with a picture of the chantry symbol.

"I think this might interest you," Amelia said, holding the bottle high. "It's called the Maker's Delight, a perfume for men that I received from Nevarra. It cleanses a man of his foul odor after hours of training, gives off a sweet lavender scent that is attractive to his body and gives a more lively feel. Perhaps your bodyguard could give a demonstration?"

Emma looked towards her guard, who had a look of worry on his face before finally relenting to his lady's pout. Amelia sprayed him a few times, clouds of perfume surrounded him before settling.

The man took a moment to recollect himself until suddenly his eyes opened wide, the wrinkles on his face receding.

"Amazing! I actually feel rejuvenated and fresh from a bath. I can see a bit clearer and my muscles don't ache as much," the bodyguard said.

Emma looked on with joy at her bodyguard, a huge grin formed over her lips.

"My that is impressive. I didn't think Nevarrans could come up with something like this. I'll take it. How much for it?" she asked.

Amelia smiled as she grabbed a box from under. "For you, it's free of charge and I'll even put it in a box for you. Just tell the Teyrn it's from this shop and that he should remember to stop by."

"Why thank you. You are most kind," Emma nodded. "I'll be sure to tell my husband. Ser Bruce, let us be off."

Ser Bruce affirmed her orders as he carried the box with lady Cousland in tow. Amelia waved goodbye to her customer, waving slower until they left the store.

"I hate this," Amelia grumbled, sighing a huge breath. _"_ Having to pose as a merchant is just exhausting for me. I'm a Blade for crying out loud."

"Meow," the cat said, nudging its head against her.

"Agent Ab'ar, what do you have for me?" Amelia asked as she reached down towards the cat.

Ab'ar quickly dodged away from Amelia, smacking her across the palm and eliciting a yelp from her.

"Ow, what the hell!" Amelia said, rubbing her palm.

A journal then smacked over her face, dropping onto the counter in front of a glaring Ab'ar. "Amelia should not be the one complaining when Ab'ar has suffered the most. Acting like a cat is... is..." Ab'ar said, shivering in place. "humiliating."

"Surely being a cat isn't do bad?" Amelia questioned as she held the journal. "I mean... aren't you physically-"

"This one is not a cat!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Amelia relented. "It's touchy."

Ab'ar growled in response and sat on the corner of the counter. Amelia shrugged the Alfiq off, opening the journal to its contents. Inside was a key with an itinerary detailing the trip of one Emma Cousland.

"You know, I'm surprised an Alfiq could be a competent spy but you keep proving me wrong Ab'ar."

"Watch it," Ab'ar growled as Amelia chuckled back.

She then handed a small cylinder to Ab'ar to which he grabbed in his mouth.

"Fine, I'm out of cat puns anyway. Now, take this to Adamus near the abandoned house in the Alienage. We're already behind on our report."

Ab'ar leaped off the counter and ran up towards the stairs in the back. Amelia carried forth herself and locked up the entrance. She stretched her arms and headed over to a small bed. Her work was done and she would nap.

* * *

Tamron brushed past bushes and tree branches until he came upon the largest tower he's ever seen. It was so high, he believed it could grab the sun from the Beyond. Behind him stood both Finroth and Elesse, neither looking the least impressed with their stoic eyes looking to the tower.

"So this is the capital of Ferelden?" Finroth asked as he looked around. "Doesn't look that impressive to me especially that tower. I've seen bigger in Tamriel."

"Don't be fooled Finroth," Elesse said as she held out a map of Denerim. "The city has excellent fortifications being built into a mountainside and defenders could fall back into the tower and last almost indefinitely. And they have easy access to the ocean and river to escape or bring reinforcements." She looked to the skyline as the sun was near setting down. "It'll be dark soon. Perhaps we should attack tonight. Tamron how long until the rest of the unit arrive?"

"About three hours for your army. My clan also wants to send some warriors to help as well but they won't be read until early morning," Tamron said, looking back to the trees where many soldiers hid low to the ground.

"There's no need for your warriors to make such a sacrifice, Tamron," Elesse said, "Once the rest of my unit arrives, we'll begin to take the city by surprise."

"Now hold on a minute, General," Finroth said, "There's no need to rush things. We have agents inside and they should be arriving shortly. In fact, I think I see one coming now."

Tamron and Elesse looked to where Finroth pointed. A small cat sauntered to their position, in its mouth it held a small journal. Both Elesse and Tamron looked confused as the cat gave its possession to Finroth.

"Thank you Ab'ar. You are very helpful," Finroth said.

"He's an Alfiq isn't he?" Elesse asked. Finroth nodded and hummed. "I've heard about them but never seen one. They really do look just like a regular cat."

The Alfiq then glared and hissed at Elesse, confusing Tamron and eliciting a snicker from Finroth. Tamron observed Ab'ar, proceeding to speak when Finroth exclaimed a loud chuckle.

"Adamas you bastard. Always surprising that you can come up with these plans," Finroth said, tossing the journal over to Elesse. "So, it looks like the Queen and some important nobles will be at the palace tonight to discuss some important issues. And we can expect no reinforcements in time thanks to some false reports about Orlesian activity."

"Which makes it the perfect time to strike tonight," Elesse said, handing the journal back. "And from what I can gather, the city guard only number in about two hundred along with another one hundred fifty in ex-soldiers."

"Ex-soldiers?" Tamron asked.

"Hmm, yes..." Elesse replied, scanning through the pages. "Apparently, most of them are quite recently retired from that life. Serving in the Inquisition and some in the Blight too."

"Will they be a problem?" Tamron asked.

"In a conventional battle? Perhaps," Elesse said, tossing the journal back to Finroth. "But we're not fighting conventionally. I'll go tell the men to prepare. You two stay and watch for any intruders."

Elesse departed back into the woods and Ab'ar followed suit, leaving the Tamron and Finroth alone. Tamron walked over to Finroth, who was flipping through more pages of the journal.

"Ah... Finroth, do you have a moment?" Tamron asked.

"Of course," Finroth answered, setting down the journal. "What is it?"

"When you take the city, what will happen to the elves in the Alienage there?"

"Are you concerned about the elves there?"

"No... just... a certain someone-"

"Ah, I see then," Finroth raised, interrupting a blushing Tamron. "Well, it will be the same as anyone else in the city. No one shall be discriminated against for race, sex, age, or disability and any soldiers that break the rule shall be immediately executed. I think all the elves would agree with such a law don't you think. But if you are that worried, why not come with us."

"I couldn't do such a thing. Keeper Serala would not allow such a thing nor do I think the General would either."

"You don't have to fight," Finroth said, "You'll just happen to waltz in during the commotion to look out for a friend."

"I... I don't know," Tamron said.

"There's no need to worry yourself, Tamron," Finroth said as he placed his arm over Tamron. "Just stick by you'll be fine."

 _ **Denerim Royal Palace**_

Anora wearily looked over the table of the collections of arls that had gathered in Denerim to discuss pressing Ferelden. Often times Anora would listen attentively to their concerns, adding input to each matter, always looking for the best outcome for Ferelden. Yet tonight all she could do was listen; years of hard work have taken its toll on Anora. Her hair had streaks of gray, and worry lines began forming on her face most noticeably her eyes. She has ruled Ferelden for nearly twenty years without help for the most part and she was content with that, but sometimes she wondered if some help would be required. Eamon shook her back from her thoughts as he spoke louder.

"Your Majesty, are you listening?" Eamon asked as the rest of the table turned to her.

"Yes, yes, of course. Orlesian activity near the Frostbacks has increased correct?" Anora asked, rubbing her eyes.

Eamon nodded as he read from his report. "It would seem so and we've received no word from Emperor Gaspard. But at the same time, our reports suggest only a few garrisons are near Jader, not enough for an actual invasion."

"They wouldn't dare," Fergus said, "Orlais hasn't completely recovered from the Breach and their civil war. Not to mention the Divine would send the Inquisition to stop them."

"The Inquisition isn't that powerful to stop them," Eamon lamented.

"True but Orlais wouldn't risk fighting them," Fergus continued. "Besides, the Orlesians are the of least concern at the moment. I think the more important matter is the recent events happening in the Alienages."

"Teyrn Cousland is correct your Majesty," Bann Alfstanna said, "Many elves from servants to freeholders all over Ferelden have left to join this Fen'harel. It's giving some people worry especially since many of the Alienages have become more isolated of lately. Perhaps we should force-"

"No!" Eamon exclaimed. "We can't go around purging to gain some answers. It would strengthen their drive to isolate and leave. Perhaps we could ask to speak in person to their leaders."

Eamon turned to Anora, whose head was off in the distance dreaming. "Anora," he chided.

"Yes, the elves being sneaky," Anora said, waking from her daze. Many at the table shook their heads in disapproval of the queen's lack of attention. Fergus rested his face against his fist, smiling towards Eamon. Anora tried to smile it off but the other Banns and Arls looked at her in disapproval.

"Perhaps it would be best if we continue this tomorrow. It's late and we need everyone paying attention," Eamon said, looking towards Anora as he emphasized the word attention.

"Agreed," the others said and began to exit the room.

Anora had to make extra effort to move, stumbling to stand her tired self. Nearly she started to slump back down when a large fuzzy hand caught her hand.

"Anora, are you all right?" Eamon asked as lifted Anora up.

"I'm... fine, Eamon," Anora replied and yawned. "It has been a long day is all."

Eamon sighed. "You shouldn't be overextending yourself so much, Anora. You don't have to solve all of Ferelden's problems alone," he said as he walked along with Anora.

"And I appreciate your concern, Eamon but its unnecessary," Anora said, "I only require some rest and I'll be back at full capacity."

"Anora..."

Anora hung her head low. Without a doubt, Eamon was concerned for something more with his concerned tone. "What is it Eamon? This is more than about my sleep, isn't it?"

"Anora, I know you don't want to discuss this but the way you've been acting lately concerns me," Eamon said, "You've been pushing away your advisors, making decisions by yourself and often behind our backs."

Pushing away wouldn't be the words Anora would say but Eamon's words did tug on her heart. Tugged they did as the reason Anora was doing these things was the dilemma she was facing. Her own mortal coil was finally beginning to weaken. She knew so when the blood... it made her begin to reflect on her future and she projected that onto the kingdom. To gain some kind of control back.

"Anora?" Eamon questioned to Anora, catching her attention from her contemplation.

Could she tell Eamon about her dilemma? Was it wise?

"Its..." Anora said, stuttering on the next word to say. "You're right. I have been feeling this heavy weight on me. Stress, you understand?"

"Anora, you're talking to the oldest man in the kingdom whose been Arl for decades," Eamon replied. "I know that having to rule this long can put a strain on you but remember, you're not the only one invested in Ferelden."

"I know, I know," Anora said, nodding her head down. She sighed and looked to Eamon. "Tell you what? I shall take a break then from going out of my way to make decisions myself. I trust you and the other nobles can come together to a solution?"

Eamon smiled. "You know you can always rely on me and Fergus. Of course, we'll help you. The advisors and I will work together and inform you of our decision."

"And I trust you'll make the right one," Anora said and waved off to Eamon as she left to her room.

"Anora," Eamon called. Anora turned to Eamon. "Thank you," he said.

His voice was spoken soft and gentle, not a hint of worry in him. He had bought Anora'a words and easily at that. And that was enough for Anora as she silently nodded back at the man and left.

* * *

Upon entering her room, Anora was greeted with her trusty handmaiden, Erlina

"Hello, your Majesty. I have prepared your bath for you and nightwear for tonight," Erlina said, gesturing to the tub.

"Thank you, Erlina. You always know what I want in advance. What would I do without you?" Anora asked.

"You'd still be stuck in the Arl of Denerim's palace I presume?" The two elicited a light chuckle before Anora entered her bath.

"Erlina, I have a question for you? Why haven't you left with the other elves or have you ever thought of leaving?" Anora asked from the bath.

"No, I haven't your Majesty. I could not even imagine what is going on in their heads, thinking anyone can bring back the past. Orlais is my past and I have no intention of going back to it," Erlina said, handing a towel to Anora.

"No regrets?" she asked as Erlina handed her nightgown.

"My only regret is that you do not take as many rests as you can. You work so long every day to secure Ferelden's future yet there always seems to be a world-ending crisis every year. I fear for your health your Majesty and only wish the world didn't treat you so unfairly."

"Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary. Ferelden needs a ruler that can look after its people and while it has been hard, I can count on its people to stand strong. And while I would love to take a vacation, I simply don't see any way for that to happen unless I was not the Queen."

Erlina smiled weakly at her queen, setting her bed down. "As you say then, your Majesty."

"Please, Erlina. I told you not to call me by that."

"I know just... nevermind," Erlina slightly bowed. "Goodnight... Anora."

"Goodnight to you as well," Anora said, waving off to Erlina from her bed.

As Erlina retired to her quarters, she could not help with the dread feeling within and decided to move to the balcony for her thoughts. Stars were out in earnest washing over the palace with its light. Erlina sighed as she looked out over the city, it's many denizens happily asleep as guards patrolled over the walls.

" _If she wasn't the Queen,_ " Erlina whispered, closing her eyes.

Pictures of her queen, happily resting by a fire washed over her. All because the kingdom was safe and its future secured. But then another image suddenly washed over her eyes. No longer was Anora resting but bleeding profusely on the ground. The fire spread all around the queen, singing on Erlina's face. The walls of her dwelling broke apart, ghastly winds cutting over her skin. A broken landscape laid out from far, as smoke and screams radiated all throughout. And...

"Stop!" Erlina relented, breaking her mind away.

She quickly covered her mouth, unsure if she alerted anyone. Minutes passed but none came. It would have been a relief to Erlina, were it not for the day she knew it was.

"By the Maker, what have I done?"


	8. Betrayal of Denerim

**Chapter 8: Betrayal of Denerim**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

Alone in the night, the streets of Denerim settled to slumber. Shops were closed, citizens resting, and only beggars and thieves stalked the alleys however few there were. A standard night for many in the city. Along the walls of the city near the Market District, a few guards patrolled. Many were uninterested at their posts and looking for ways to pass the time. And those that were couldn't help but be bothered.

"Hey, want to play some Wicked Grace?" a guard asked to another. "The captain is over near the palace and all seems quiet."

The other guard sneered at his suggestion. "No, we're on duty. We can't just goof off when we feel like it."

The lazy guard waved his hands off to him and walked. "Fine, your loss. Just make sure you do your job and not ruin our f-"

The other guard turned around, wondering why other guard's words were suddenly cut. But the lazy guard was no longer in view. Nor was the torches that lit the way.

Slowly, the guard pulled out his spear and tightly gripped it to his body. "Hey, what's going on over there?" he asked.

No response was given. The guard gulped and began to approach the darkened walkway. "Show yourself! Now."

Approaching ever close, the guard could notice something. He had to squint to see that it was a black object, barely visible from the torches behind him. Then he could see it, a foot and beside it a dark liquid pooling around.

The guard stumbled back, his mouth ejecting the words for help. But nothing came as he was suddenly grappled from behind. A hand out of nowhere drowned out his cries. A sharp object pierced deep into his back, twisting deep into his guts. In vain, the guard tried to break free but every struggle pushed the sharp item deeper. His blood pooled out and he stopped flailing, dropping flat on his back.

The assailant walked from the shadow's, revealing a buff man dressed in a guard uniform yet his skin was much darker and a large beard covered most of his face. With a flick of his wrist, blood wicked of from a dagger he held.

"Too easy," the man said before looking towards the shadows. "You're getting better Shianni but you could work on timing your assassinations."

"I learn from the best Adamas," Shianni said as she emerged from the shadows in a guard uniform as well. "And there's only so many places in the Alienage we can practice."

Adamas grinned at her statement. "Well, don't worry we'll have plenty of places to practice soon."

Adamas leaned over to the wall, grabbing the torch Shianni had unlit. He reignited it with flames and blew it out a few times over. Beyond the walls where the forest met, a line of people ran out, silent as mice. Each covered in dark leather armor and carrying assortments of spears and shields. Adamas and Shianni let lose ropes tied along the battlements for them to scale the walls. Upon the first to climb up was Finroth, dressed in Imperial chainmail.

"Adamas, good to see you. I've always loved executing your plans. It happens to be my favorite out of all the other Blades," he said, grinning. He turned to Shianni. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Finroth extended out his hands. "Agent Finroth of the Blades. A pleasure," he bowed.

Shianni cringed and reluctantly accepted his handshake. "Shianni."

"Now is not the time Agent Finroth," Adamas interjected. "Get your group over to the main gates and make sure nobody leaves to call for reinforcements."

"So you and the General get to have all the fun at the palace then. Nevermind your plans are my second favorite," Finroth said, crossing his arms.

"Finroth..." Adamas said.

"Alright, alright," Finroth relented.

What he did next surprised Shianni as he and a few other soldiers pulled out a white liquid. Imbibing it they disappeared into the background without a trace but Shianni could still hear them speak. She raised a finger to Adamas, questioning what had happened when the Blades directed Shianni back to the wall.

General Elesse was the next climb up. She wore golden elven armor depicting the Imperial Dragon across her chest.

"Hello, General Elesse. I trust you had no trouble getting here," Adamas bowed.

Elesse gave a slight wave to him before she too imbibed the white liquid and disappeared.

Shianni's surprised look turned to the extreme, sweat beading off her face. "Ah... Adamas. What was that?"

"What was what?" Adamas questioned. "Speak quickly, Shianni. We don't have much time."

"The disappearing and everything," Shianni said, pointing to the soldiers. "And that elf you called General?"

"Well, the disappearing has to do with invisibility potions," Adamas said, "And concerning the elf, yes she is a General. General Elesse of the Valenwood Legion."

"You have elves for generals?" Shianni asked.

"A wood elf if you want to be specific but yes. Many elves hold the position of generals, officers, and other logistical commands. Did you doubt me when I told you about the elves from Tamriel?"

"I...well..." Shianni said, scratching her head. "Yes."

"Well, I can't you blame," Adamas said as he pulled up the last soldiers over the wall. "Your people have been through a lot and scammed by humans countless times. But know this time, you've done well for them."

"Yeah, I know," Shianni affirmed.

"Now follow me. We're going to have a chat with the Queen," Adamas said, handing her an invisibility potion.

Shianni readily took a swig of the potion and followed on to watch the Imperial Legion in action.

Quickly, the soldiers fell into the streets as their muffled boots made no presence of sound. Straight ahead laid the empty streets of Denerim as scores of city guards walked by. Their fates entwined with spears, impaled through by the advancing invisible Legionnaires. Hundreds uncloaked into plain view, the blood tipped spears at the ready as they ran alongside their invisible comrades.

Throughout the districts, the guards were overwhelmed by this stealthy assault. Many fell to the initial strikes while those remaining attempted to put a fight. Archers attempting to loose arrows were met with a barrage from Bosmer archers, cloaked from atop the rooftops and shooting with pinpoint accuracy. The screams of men spread through the city as blood spilled within the streets and the sound of weapons clashing radiated into small skirmishes. The city awoke to the screams as men and women, veterans of the Blight and Breach, ran out of their homes to help defend their city. Yet they too were immediately cut down upon exiting their homes, limbs cut from their bodies and arrows piercing their lungs, no more a match for than the meager city guard.

 ** _Denerim Royal Palace_**

The door to Anora's room swung open with extraordinary promptitude and startled the Queen from her slumber.

"Your Majesty, get up quickly!" Eamon said.

Anora's eyes looked upon Arl Eamon clad in leather armor. His longsword was drawn near as guards stood near the door.

"Eamon, what's going on?" Anora asked, hastily covering herself with a blanket.

"We're under attack Anora," Eamon replied, his breaths heaving as he spoke. "A number of guards came in heavily wounded and told of soldiers all over the city. There are hundreds of them and they seem to be converging towards the palace. We are overwhelmed at the doors and it's only a matter of time before they breach. We need to fall back to Fort Drakon and send a raven for reinforcements."

"How did they get in?" Anora asked as she rushed over to her closet. "There is no way for that hundreds of soldiers could sneak into Ferelden without at least rumors from travelers. What banner are they under?"

"None. All they could tell us what they wore dark armor that I've never heard of. As for how I don't know but we can figure that out later. We have all the guards barricading the main hall but they won't be able to hold it soon."

"My lady," Erlina screamed as she ran up to Anora. "What is happening? Are we under attack?"

"We are," Anora affirmed. She guided Erlina to follow through with Eamon. We need to get to Fort Drakon. Do you know where our escape route is?"

"I do," Erlina said.

"Good. Guards go with Erlina and gather the rest of the arls and banns. Eamon, we need to get to the kitchen now," Anora said, drawing her sword.

The two entered the kitchen where Anora moved a sack of potatoes to reveal a small panel on the wall. With a key, Anora opened the panel to a small button and upon pressing, opened a section of the pantry to a tunnel. Erlina ran in with the rest of the nobles, weapons drawn and in whatever armor they could put on.

"Erlina..." Anora called out.

"My lady, we're all accounted for," Erlina said.

The handmaiden panted as she spoke while the various arls and banns gathered around her. Many were speaking over each other as Fergus waded through in front.

"Your Majesty," Fergus said, "Eamon. What's going on?"

"Enemy soldiers are in the city, Fergus," Eamon said.

"What?" Fergus exclaimed along with the others. "But how-"

"It's best we don't dwell on it now. Everyone into the tunnels," Anora commanded.

They did as told, with Fergus the last to close and hide the entrance as he heard the doors breaking in. Upon exiting the tunnel, the group came to a small alley. They could still hear the sounds of soldiers clashing in the city, the screams grinding into their ears and getting louder with each second.

" _How are we supposed to get to Fort Drakon? They might be in the streets already,_ " Bann Alfansa whispered.

" _Shh,"_ Anora hushed with her finger. " _First we have to keep quiet and then traverse through the alleys._ "

" _But your Majesty, none of us know which alleys to take. We've always used the main road._ "

" _And we don't have time to get lost in a maze of alleys._ "

" _Have faith everyone,_ " Eamon approached. " _We'll get out of this I'm sure._ "

" _How?_ "

" _If I may be so bold, I know the way,_ " Erlina said. The nobles' gaze all turned towards Erlina, squinting with suspicion.

" _Of course you would know, skulking around like al-_ "

" _Lady Alfansa, don't go there,_ " Anora said, glaring. " _Erlina has been faithful to my side for many years and I will not allow you to talk to her like that. Understood?_ "

" _I... yes, your Majesty,_ " Alfansa bowed.

" _Erlina, may you please guide us to Fort Drakon?_ " Eamon asked.

" _I will. Follow me,_ " Erlina gestured.

The group scurried through the alleys, careful to not knock over any of the littered items over lest they alert any soldiers. A few times they had to squeeze between tight walls, some taking several minutes. But with luck, they met no resistance and spotted the main street ahead.

" _I think I can see the street from here,_ " Fergus said.

" _Fergus, please. Keep your voice down,_ " Eamon said

The nobles then crowded against the wall and the guards peeking out to both sides.

" _How is it?_ " Anora asked.

" _It's all clear your Majesty,_ " the guard said, " _Fort Drakon is just up ahead._ "

Anora nodded, signaling the others to run. The fort's gates were in clear sight, their hearts raced as they came closer to safety. The Maker though seemed to have other plans as suddenly a large group of soldiers appeared out of thin air. A shield wall filled with spears blocked the entrance and archers uncloaked atop the roofs. The nobles stood in shock. How did the soldiers know?

"Go back!" Fergus yelled.

Yet as before, another group of soldiers spawned out of thin air, their shields locked in place and blocking the way out.

"What do we do now?" a noble asked.

"The only thing we can do," Fergus said, raising his shield.

The rest of the nobles responded in kind, forming a defensive circle. Their heads began to sweat profusely, knowing that this fight might be last they ever fought.

But as they waited for the enemy to move, a loud clap came from behind. It repeated slowly in a rhythm and they all looked back to the fort's entrance. The shield wall parted and allowed through Adamas, Shianni, and Elesse.

"Look what we have here," Adamas said, slowly finishing his clap. "The Queen of Ferelden and almost every one of Ferelden's highest-ranking nobles from Teyrn to even the lowly Bann. By the Nine, I was so lucky that you'd all happen to be here this day."

Elesse and Shianni strolled up beside him. Elesse nodded to the soldiers and they complied as they lowered their formation.

"I know this is confusing but allow me to introduce ourselves," Adamas said, placing a hand over his heart. "My name is Adamas Jereia, Blades agent at your service. To my left is General Elesse of the Imperial Legion. And to my right is our newest addition, who you may know as the Hahren of the Denerim's Alienage, Shianni."

The nobles glared towards Shianni, their narrow eyes filled with anger at the elf. Eamon and Anora however simply widened their eyes, completely overtaken by this surprise betrayal. Shianni though didn't seem to feel the same, her eyes stoic towards the nobles.

Adama stepped forward, coughing for their attention. "Now I know betrayal is not something you expected tonight but I'm afraid there are more serious matters at hand. For you must ask, why are we here invading your city? Well, its quite simple; we represent the Dragon Empire of Tamriel and have come to incorporate Thedas into our empire. And as you can see, Ferelden has the privilege of becoming the first to join as a new province or a vassal state at the least. So if I were you, I'd surrender now."

The noble's eyes widen in despair at what they heard. Any enemy from across the ocean that has come to conquer Thedas just as the Qunari did. But not only were they human as well but also elves were among their ranks including the leader of Denerim's Alienage. Eamon knew Shianni was an outspoken proponent of her people, but to betray Ferelden. No one could understand what was going on at this point.

"And what if we don't?" Fergus said, stepping up from the group with his sword and shield raised.

Adamas snapped his fingers and said, "Then we'll be forced to kill you all and anger all of Ferelden's citizens. Many would die in the ensuing battles as we would cut a bloody swath across Ferelden. We would resort to using fear and torture to submit everyone until eventually, this country is nothing but ash and bones. But those aren't my orders so instead ask your families if that's a wise choice."

Adamas gestured over to the fort's entrance as another group emerged. Many of the Banns and Arls dropped their weapons at the sight of their spouses and children gagged and bound.

"Emma!" Fergus exclaimed, his wife crying out muffled sounds as tears streaked over her cheeks.

Children whimpered in fear to their parents and spouses tried to plead through their gags. Some of the nobles then began to move, grabbing their weapons as their drive to save overcame fear. But the long draw of bowstrings stopped them in their tracks, setting back reality into their heads.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Adamas said. The Imperial walked over to Emma and squeezed her face in his palm. "Especially you Teyrn Cousland. I believe you lost your last wife and child while you were away fighting. It would be such a shame to lose another knowing you can save her now."

Fergus gritted his teeth, tightly gripping his sword. The veins on his hands bulged, his anger boiled from the reminder Adamas made. A hand immediately came on his shoulder from behind and Fergus snapped out to see Anora. Her eyes pleaded to him, to not fight and not to throw away his life.

Fergus shrugged her off, looking back towards Emma. He could see the fright in her face, the terror she beheld of her captors. And there was nothing he could do just like the others. Helplessness took hold of them all, their arms fervently shook and their mouths quivered. They had a choice and it was clear... fight or die.

" _I'm sorry, Emma,_ " Fergus mouthed to himself, dropping his weapon and lowering his head in defeat.

Anora looked back to Eamon, nodding her head in approval. Eamon nodded back, both dropping their weapons at the same and the rest in their group did the same.

"You made the right choice," Adamas said, smiling as he released Emma.

General Elesse stepped forward, waving to the soldiers. "Alright, take them all into custody in the fort. They can wait with their families until the Emperor arrives."

As the soldiers bounded the group, an agent strolled up to Adamas and whispered in his ear. Adamas gestured over for Erlina to be brought to him and had the soldiers release the rope.

"Thank you for telling us about that secret tunnel, Miss Erlina. You saved us the trouble of having to wait them out," Adamas said.

The nobles turned en masse to Erlina, gasping at the news but none more so than Anora, who lunged with fury at Erlina.

"Erlina, how could you? I trusted you when others doubted! I thought you cared for me!" Anora yelled, struggling as two soldiers held her back.

"I did not betray you, my lady!" Erlina said, clasping her hands. "I only wanted to keep you safe and the Empire was the best way to do that. They'd promise me they'd protect you and they have the resources to bring peace here and to stop all this madness happening the world."

"Is that so?" Adamas asked in a surly tone.

Erlina eye's widened at his remark, turning to face when without warning a knife stabbed into her neck. Anora was taken aback along Elesse and Shianni as they saw the blood spurting out from her neck.

"So then why have my agents told me a raven left the castle balcony from your hands heading west. A change of heart or did you hope to send for help to rescue the Queen? Did you think we wouldn't know?" Adamas asked.

Erlina reached out, trying to speak without blood pooling into her mouth. Adamas grabbed her head and twisted it and her lifeless body fell to the ground as blood seeped away into the streets.

"Burn the body," Adamas ordered.

No words could come from Anora. Her trust was shattered and all her work destroyed in one night. She accepted her fate as she and the other nobles were hauled off to Fort Drakon.

"What the hell was that Adamas?" Elesse demanded. "We don't kill civilians like that."

Adamas stared at her while cleaning his dagger. "She was a traitor and deserved a traitor's death. That is the law and you should know that. Secondly, I killed her to show the Queen that anyone who defies us is quickly eliminated while those who serve can live peacefully."

"We have a system to deal with traitors," Elesse shot back. "There would have been a trial and a sentence."

Adamas crossed his arms. "Those trials are for Imperial citizens, not some foreign handmaiden whose actions have threatened the lives of our soldiers. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go meet with my agents," he said, disappearing into the alleys.

Elesse let out a rough sigh, covering her face of disapproval. " _Damn Blades,_ " she muttered.

"Uh... General Elesse?" Shianni said, tapping Elesse's shoulder.

"Hmm..." Elesse responded, pivoting to the young elven woman. "Oh... yes, Shianni, was it? The one Adamas has taken under his wing."

"Um... correct," Shianni said, "Well, mostly he has. He's just shown some skills such as assassinating or handling a blade."

"He's not recruited you to the Blades?" Elesse questioned, to which Shiannia replied with a no. "Well, take my advice. You don't want to get mixed up in that business of theirs."

"I can see your point," Shianni replied, peeking her head over to where Erlina died. "So... what should I do?"

"Well, for starters miss Shianni, I would appreciate it if you went ahead to the Alienage to check on your people. I've sent my soldiers there and I don't want any conflict to arise from their presence."

"Why would-"

"It's simply a precaution. The soldiers won't enter until you arrive. I know there is a bad history with armed humans entering into Alienages and your presence would help relieve tension."

"When you put it that way..." Shianni said, "Very well."

"Thank you, Shianni," Elesse said, smiling and waving off to the young woman.

Elesse turned over to her soldiers and they all gathered at attention. She gestured with her hand, releasing them at ease.

"Soldiers of the Legion, I am proud of you all. Your training, your resilence, and coordination has gained us our first victory. Denerim is ours!" Elesse said, raising her hand. Cheers erupted from the soldiers, raising their arms and banging their shields. "But know this. It is just the first of one of many great victories we will achieve. Not just for us, nor our families, or our fellow soldiers. Soon, we will go out to the rest of Thedas and bring glory and peace to them. For the Legion! For the Empire!"

"For the Empire!"

* * *

 **I included the tag for you to view the invasion visually at imgur.**

 **/a/qAu3sHY**

 **I also included a battle statistic to give anyone more of a number visual as well.**

 **Battle Statistics**

 **Ambush of Denerim**

 **Date: 20th of First Seed, 305 4E/ 20th of Drakonis, 9:45 Dragon**

 **Location: Denerim, Ferelden**

 **Result: Decisive victory for Dragon Empire**

 ** _Belligerents_**

 **Dragon Empire/ Kingdom of Ferelden**

 ** _Commanders and leaders_**

 **General Elesse/ Queen Anora**

 **Agent Finroth/ Arl Eamon**

 **Agent Adamas/ Teyrn Fergus Cousland**

 **Hahren Shianni**

 ** _Strength_**

 **500 Bosmer archers/ 250 City Guardsmen**

 **500 Imperial Legionnaires/ Various Arls and Banns**

 **-/ 150 City Militia**

 ** _Casualties and losses_**

 **0 killed/ 200 killed**

 **5 wounded/ 150 wounded and captured**

 **All Ferelden nobles imprisoned**

 **One civilian executed**


	9. Changing Powers

**Chapter 9: Changing Powers**

 **A/N Hello sorry for the wait everyone but I was just taking a break. I had Spring Break and kind of forgot to do some of my responsibilities like classwork that's due tomorrow, oops. Anyway here's the newest chapter. It's short but I feel we've been to far from Inky for a while. Anway reviews from last time**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

The sun shined brightly off Evelyn's dress uniform as she lead a small entourage of Inquisition soldiers through Val Royeaux's main entrance. Quite a large number of citizens began turning out into the streets, many cheering and waving while Orlesian soldiers saluted to her. Evelyn let out a slight grunt as the crowd continued praise. She looked back towards her group as Cullen rode up next to her.

"Something wrong?" Cullen asked.

"I still can't believe they're cheering me on even after all these years," Evelyn said as she shook her head. "Like they think I've solved everything and life is just perfect when it isn't." Cullen smiled as Josephine rode up.

"You're a hero to them," Josephine said, "The Herald of Andraste that sealed the Breach and saved the world from an ancient magister. An inspiring story for the masses to just eat up." Josephine looked up towards the spires of the Grand Cathedral as they neared. "And stories help people look for escapes from this world. Otherwise panic and terror would all be frequent."

Evelyn looked towards the spire as well. Here they were to inform Divine Victoria, leader of the Andrastian Chantry and its followers, about a plot uncovered by the most wanted man in Thedas. A good thing he came along cloaked in drape robes; there's no telling what the people would do if they saw Solas. You couldn't miss his face on all the posters everywhere. Of course, the hard part is going to explain this to Vivienne with what little evidence they had.

 _Divine Victoria_ , Evelyn thought as she dismounted in front of the courtyard of the Grand Cathedral.

She still couldn't believe a mage could become Divine yet here Vivienne was. They might as well be friends with Tevinter. Sometimes doubts came upon Evelyn on whether she made the right choice putting her on the Sunburst Throne.

It is true that by reinstating the Circle of Magi and Templar Order, she was able to secure peace and order for Thedas. Yet to many she came off as a cold and calculating strategist, putting down three revolts viciously and immediately. And while mages do have more freedoms and responsibilities, there's no doubt among them that the Divine can just as easily revoke them all if she wanted to. She was not afraid to use her power liberally and as one of the most powerful and influential people, that worried Evelyn.

She and Vivienne did become friends in the fight against Corypheus but Evelyn wasn't sure if old friendships would help. What if she didn't believe them? What if she thinks Solas forged the evidence and is now using blood magic to control the Inquisition? No, this meeting has to go well and she has to believe them. The Chantry is one of the few things that most of Thedas respects; without it, the Inquisition has no chance against whatever this mysterious enemy is.

Evelyn and her companions walked up to the steps to the Cathedral's doors.

"Are you sure about this, Evelyn?" Cullen asked.

"I'm fine Cullen. Just still thinking what to say to Viv… Victoria and how not to sound crazy," Evelyn replied.

Cullen smiled as the group came upon priests and lay-sisters to greet at the entrance. They escorted them to the throne room, whereupon entering were announced by a herald.

"Presenting Lady Evelyn Trevelyan of Ostwick, Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste. The Honorable Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath, Commander of the forces of the Inquisition, Former Knight-Captain of the Templar Order. And Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City, Ambassador of the Inquisition."

Evelyn shook her head in annoyance to all those titles, prompting Josephine to slightly reprimand her on her manners. They then turned their gaze towards the Divine, sitting high and proud as Leliana stood at her flank. Evelyn gave her a slight nod which she returned but Leliana's face was without expression, stoic. Evelyn let out a sigh before she and her group bowed while Solas simply stood trying to best hide his face from the guards.

"Most Holy," Evelyn said.

Victoria kept her eyes on the Inquisitor as she snapped her fingers. A whole battalion of Templars and Seekers immediately ran into the throne room, pikes pointed and shields raised towards Solas. Cullen almost grabbed for his sword before Evelyn prevented him.

"Um...surprise?" Evelyn said, shrugging her hands. Victoria was not amused as she continued with her stern look of anger.

"So you knew?" Evelyn asked as she lowered her arms and gave a glance at Leliana, who could only look at the ground.

"Of course my dear," Victoria said, "Have you not learned anything from the Exalted Council? There are spies everywhere and I have one of the best."

Cullen and Evelyn were both disheartened at this revelation.

Josephine stepped in quickly before the two. "Most Holy," she said, "Please here out the Inquisitor's request. I was skeptical as well but the evidence Solas provided was enough for me."

"And why should I believe any of you, Josephine? This could easily be a plot thought up by Solas to distract us from his goals," Victoria responded. "How do I know that you're not in on his plans or that you're under his control?"

Josephine slowly walked over until she stood a few feet between. "Because I know people. When I looked into Solas' face, I could see that he was being truthful and not the mysterious facade he put up those years ago. Besides, I'm quite certain Solas wouldn't need to make up such a plan; he could easily turn us all to stone before we had a chance."

Victoria looked towards Solas, who had just removed his hood. She narrowed her eyes at him as he simply stood there, unwilling to give the Templars any chance to react suddenly to his movements.

"We will speak in my study. And we will have Solas under guard at all times. Is that clear?" Victoria said.

The group sans Solas nodded in agreement as she and Leliana walked towards the study. Once inside, Victoria sat behind an ornate wooden desk with many parchments that were neatly stacked in order. The group sat down in front while Solas stood in the corner surrounded by all the guards. Evelyn reached from her satchel and procured both the spy's journal and diagrams.

"Look, we found this among the spy's belongings," Evelyn said handing them to Victoria. "Plans about Inquisition defenses, locations of hideouts, armor schematics, and dignitaries' schedules. And this writing is something we've never seen before. Not even Solas or Dorian have any clue."

Leliana looked over the journal, her eyes in bewilderment at all the plans they had. Victoria too was surprised with widened eyes, something Evelyn had rarely seen in her life.

"I must say, Evelyn, you've managed to surprise me yet again. Of course, that begs the question, what are we supposed to do with this information? We have no notion when this enemy is coming, from what direction, nor their purpose for an invasion. All this tells me is that we should not be trusting anyone, especially those whose purpose they conceal." she said, looking over to Solas with an edge of steel from her voice.

"That's why we're having this conversation," Evelyn said, "There is an outside force trying to meddle in our affairs and it's clear from the evidence that this is a plan for an invasion."

"An invasion?" Victoria questioned, a light chuckle escaping under her breath. "My dear, do you know how, forgive my crudeness, crazy that sounds? For what purpose would they want to invade?"

"It has happened before, Most Holy," Cullen interjected. "The Qunari came from unknown lands a few centuries ago. Who's to say there aren't more dangerous adversaries out there?"

"And while you deal with conjectures of imaginary invasions, the real threat is standing in this very room. Why are you here?" Victoria asked Solas.

"The same reason why the Inquisitor is here. For your assistance," Solas said, approaching her. Spears closed in on him and swords quickly rested near his face. "I have information that would further prove our case but I cannot do so with your guards threatening me," he said.

"And allow you the chance to mess with my mind as it seems you have done with the Inquisitor? I think not," Victoria said, standing from her seat.

"Vivienne, please..." Evelyn said.

"I've entertained this charade long enough, Inquisitor. Unless you have more information, why shouldn't I lock Solas up for his crimes?"

Before Evelyn could reply, the doors behind them busted through as one of the Inquisition couriers arrived in a hurry.

"Most Holy! Most Holy! Sister Nightingale!" The entire room looked over to the man as both Leliana and Victoria looked in anger while Cullen was thanking him in a whisper. "I am sorry! I=I did not know. I'll-"

"Jacob, it's fine. Just bring me what you have." Leliana reassured the man.

He handed over the rolled-up parchment to her. As she read through, her eyes became narrowed at the words, her pupils moving back and forth over the words to make sense of them.

"Leliana, what is wrong?" Victoria asked. Leliana ignored her at first before looking over to the group.

"It seems our enemy is already here at our doorstep and they've already lured our people."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Cullen asked.

"This is a note from Queen Anora's handmaiden. She was contacted by this foreign enemy and convinced to help them take the city of Denerim. But she seemed to have a change of heart and decided to warn us of the coming danger. And according to the rest of the message, they were planning their attack the night she had sent it."

"But with most of Ferelden's armies near the Orlesian border…" Josephine said.

"Then Denerim doesn't stand a chance," Evelyn announced, shocking everyone in the room.

"But that's impossible," Cullen stated. "Denerim is one of the most fortified cities in all of Thedas and it's walls have not been breached in hundreds of years. Besides, there is no way an army could sneak up without everyone announcing them."

"Not without help from inside though," Leliana held up the journal. "You said in your message about them having spies everywhere. Well, it seems that they've just helped the enemy establish a new stronghold."

Evelyn stood up from her chair and walked up to Victoria's desk, "The enemy is here now Vivienne. You need to inform Emperor Gaspard and get the Orlesian military prepared. A message from Denerim would have taken a few days to reach us and most likely the enemy has shored up their numbers. We'll go back to Skyhold with Solas and-"

"No!" Victoria said and shooting from her seat. "You may have forgiven Solas but the Chantry has not. He'll stand trial for his crimes and-"

"I didn't ask to bring Solas," Evelyn said evenly. "I am bringing Solas with us and that is final. If you want to have him, then you'll have a fight on your hand. And you don't want that now do you?" Victoria balled her fists and pointed towards Solas.

"My dear Trevelyan, Solas cannot be trusted. Mark my words, he'll betray us all for his own ends," she growled.

Evelyn stopped at the door and looked over her shoulders. "I know, but his resources and abilities are something we need, now more than ever. The Well's voices have been giving me this strange feeling and I fear this enemy will be the worst Thedas has faced. Probably more than Solas himself. But right now," she said as she walked through the door. "We have to save Ferelden."


	10. The Landsmeet

**Chapter 10: The Landsmeet**

 **A/N: Hello Everyone, great to see you again. I want everyone to know that some battles will happen off-screen such as attacks on pirates/bandits and small skirmishes. But I will include battle statistics to help you get a feeling of how massive wars can be. Remember one battle doesn't decide the fate of the war. Now on to reviews**

 **The-Killer40513 - Well, dwarves in elder scrolls are just elves that lived underground. They could use magic but focused more on technology out of choice rather than Dragon age dwarves. But I think they'd appreciate a centurion against some darkspawn.**

 **ILikeHotDogs - I am too looking forward to the fight. I'm still trying to decide when it would be appropriate to have the battle though.**

 **VGBlackwing - Well there are many ways to defeat a larger force. For example, the Battle of Cannae where Hannibal tricked the Romans into a double envelopment despite being outnumbered almost 2:1. Of course, Carthage still lost the war but guerrilla tactics aren't the only way**

 **zack32 - I don't think the Orlesians would be dumb enough to just cross an army just to tell the Ferelden army that Denerim is captured. And yes declaring an exalted march would make the chantry look like tools of Gaspard**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

The banners of the Imperial Dragon flew proudly on the ships as they made port. Denerim looked incredible as the sun rose from the mountains, lines of Imperial soldiers marching through the streets preparing for the journey that would come. As the ships came into port, hundreds of soldiers disembarked in order while dock workers helped unload wagons of food, weapons, and horses.

However many could not help but stare at the largest ship they've ever seen set port. _The Might of Talos_ stood nearly 300 feet tall, guns lined nearly every deck, and a wide roost stood near the top as if it could hold something large. It was a sight to behold for the people of Denerim, so grand was it that they nearly forgot they were a conquered city. Such a captivating presence was sure to only increase the prestige of its owner and the Empire.

A ramp unloaded from a top to reveal the Emperor along with his retinue of advisors and generals that had accompanied him for the trip. General Elesse and Adamas Jereia both kneeled before him as he approached.

"Your Imperial Majesty," the two said in unison.

The Emperor beckoned them to rise. "At ease, friends. How goes the situation here in Denerim?" he asked.

"Smoothly my Emperor," Elesse spoke. "We managed to take the city with minimal casualties on our side. We have most of the Ferelden leadership captured and the citizens have for the most part accepted the change or at least haven't attempted to overthrow us."

"However," Adamas interjected. "one of the spies we employed here managed to send a carrier raven out west. From our calculations, it most likely headed towards Val Royeaux where the Divine is located. So we must assume the Chantry knows of us and will be informing the rest of Thedas."

"And the spy?" the Emperor asked.

"Executed," Adamas declared.

"Good. Unfortunately, we've lost the element of surprise but no matter. I'm sure our generals here can make the necessary adjustments," the Emperor said, overlooking to them as they nodded their heads in approval. "Now then, I believe I have a chat with Ferelden's nobility. General Elesse, have them all gathered in the palace in an hour. Adamas, report back to Nilssa. Commander Marius, I leave you to get the Southern Army ready. Those in the Northern Division, come with me."

"Yes, my Emperor," the group bowed in unison.

Gasred, Rhiata, Tsrani, and Deezara accompanied the Emperor from the port as the others continued to bow until the Emperor was out of sight. Marius then turned to face the generals of the Southern division.

"Alright. General Suver, go get the soldiers prepared to depart the city for tomorrow," Marius commanded. "General Celanya, send a message to Heidkar to keep patrolling near Gwaren and wait until we have confirmation to land near there."

"Yes, Commander," the two said, walking to their respective objectives barking orders.

Marius noticed Elesse standing off to the side, leaning against a post and sharpening her arrows.

"Something the matter Elesse?" Marius asked.

Elesse breathed a heavy sigh as she looked down.

"It's the Blades, Commander," she said, "The way they're going about this war is just so underhanded and cruel. I mean by Auriel, Adamas just murdered the spy in cold blood. No trial or due process, just straight to execution. Not only that he used the nobles' families as hostages to surrender and probably would have killed them if they didn't. I love the Empire and I am proud of what it has accomplished, but sometimes I worry how the Blades do things might corrupt us. I mean you don't trust them, do you, Commander?"

Marius balled his fists when she spoke of the hostages. _Damn those Blades, how dare they use innocents like that. Nilssa, you're really starting to get on my nerves,_ he thought.

Marius patted her back and gestured her to walk with him.

"No, I don't but we can't afford to be divided now lest we allow the Thedosians to whittle us down through attrition. But rest assured I'll speak to the Emperor about this, mark my words. The Empire won't survive if we keep resorting to tactics like that. Compassion and Integrity are what we should strive for. Not Deception and Trickery."

A disturbance suddenly alerted the two like a dog warning of a storm. It came from an alley though it seemed that only the two of them noticed. Then it came again much more clearly and they could have sworn it sounded like a yelp.

"General Elesse, bring some guards over while I'll go look," Marius ordered.

Elesse silently nodded and ran off towards the docks as Marius went to investigate. Down in the alley, Marius took several corners when he came upon two men overlooking a small little girl.

"Is this really all you've got, little bitch? Barely enough to buy a mug of ale," the thug said.

The other thug kicked the girl, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Ah, what's wrong don't got your mommy or daddy with you? Hey, you know what, we could probably make some money off you. Heard they buy girls for a nice price in Tevinter."

"That's enough!" Marius yelled and surprising the two men to alert.

"Who the fuck are you?" one of the men exclaimed.

"I am Commander Marius, commander of the Imperial Army. And you two are under arrest for assault, battery, robbery, theft, and attempted slavery. Surrender immediately."

The two men immediately drew daggers from their belts and surrounded Marius on his flanks.

"You damn, Imperials. It was already hard enough for us to find good stuff to steal but now we can't since you got guards everywhere. Well, you look like you got some valuables. We'll be taking them to go."

The first thug lunged forward as he attempted to stab Marius. Marius dodged, grabbed his wrist and crushed it. The man screamed in pain as Marius quickly jabbed in his face. The other quickly rushed Marius to slice him yet Marius was faster, throwing the man into his friend. The two landed against a wall, the first one's head banging against it knocking him unconscious atop the other. The man attempted to reach for his dagger before Marius crushed his hand underneath his foot. The man yelled as Marius continued applying pressure until a hard strike to his face knocked him out cold.

Footsteps then barreled to Marius' position accompanied by the sound of Elesse's voice.

"Commander, I-" Elesse stopped as she and two soldiers saw Marius standing with glaring eyes over the two thugs.

Marius then said, "Good. Men take these two into custody. I'll have a report on their charges ready in an hour."

"Yes, sir."

The guards picked up and hauled the thugs out to Fort Drakon. Marius ran over to where the girl was, still bruised and breathing slightly. Marius withdrew a Vigorous Healing Potion and slowly poured its contents into her mouth. After a few seconds, the girl opened her eyes though they were still drowsy from the beating.

"Are you alright?" Marius asked. The girl whispered her name very weakly.

"L-Lilly." The girl passed out still too tired. Elesse quickly ran over to Marius as he lifting the girl gently into her arms.

"I can get her to the medical ward we set up. Don't worry Commander, I'll make sure she's safe and sound."

"See that you do. And tell me right away when she wakes up."

Elesse nodded, carrying the girl away. Marius looked over to the dagger left by the assailants, enraged at the sight before destroying it into pieces with his foot.

* * *

Back at the palace, all the captured Ferdelan nobles were waiting in the throne room. Imperial Legionnaires guarded all the entrances, their eyes fully concentrated on the nobles to prevent any ideas of escape. Not that they were planning too as many took the time to chat and somewhat mingle together. Were it not for the enemy combatants, it would almost seem like a normal gathering.

Chatting then hushed as one by one the crowd drifted their eyes to a door. Queen Anora was escorted inside by two heavily armored soldiers and she gracefully bowed to them as they left. Almost like gnats, the crowd of nobles descended on the Queen. Many from wanting to exchange notice of relief while others came with questions they need to be answered.

"Your Majesty."

"What's going on?"

"Oh, I am glad you are fine."

Anora tried to smile her way through the requests and platitudes, waving to each of them. "Please, everyone! Calm down," she said, raising her voice. It was enough to stop the tide of nobles as they listened close. "I am... fine. You don't have to worry. But please... for now, I would like to speak to my advisors. I will address your concerns in a moment."

But Anora's plea passed by the nobles as they began to chatter and bemoan. Questions arising on what the situation was when the voice of Eamon barked them to silence.

"Listen to your Queen!" Eamon commanded. The group parted to reveal Eamon and Fergus along with a select number of nobles wading through. "She said it would be a moment so please, leave us be for a moment."

The chattering descended into murmurs as they complied with Eamon. Leaving Anora alone, the Queen eagerly rushed to her advisors.

"Eamon, Fergus," she called as the two reacted and embraced.

"Anora, thank the Maker you're alright. I thought they had killed you or worse but you seem fine," Eamon said.

"I am. I too am relieved neither you two are any worse for wear," Anora replied. "Have any of heard anything while in prison?"

"None," Fergus said, "They won't tell us anything but to wait."

"And speaking of, your Majesty," Bann Alfansa raised. "Why did you bow to those guards?"

Anora raised her brow at Alfansa, uneased by the way she implied her loyalties. "I was being respectful. One of their dignitaries spoke to me beforehand when I requested information. As they told you, I learned nothing other than the fact that their Emperor would like to speak to us."

"Us?" an advisor asked. "What for?"

Fergus sighed. "What do you think? To surrender Ferelden to him and his Empire. But that won't happen, we've already fought off one invader. We won't submit to another."

"Normally, I would agree with you Fergus," Eamon said, "But I fear this enemy is much more than we can handle, more than the Orlesians were."

"What makes you say that?" Anora asked.

Before Eamon could answer, a chill spread amongst themselves as all the nobles turned their heads to a side door. A man with short black hair, a grizzled stubble dressed in robes with draconic design walked in along with high ranking soldiers. They could feel the power radiating off him as if his presence was ingrained into their very soul. The man stood in front of the court near the throne, tossing a small device that lit up a projection of a beautiful woman. She was a bit taller than him and she too dressed in similar robes. A herald rolled out a long paper and he read aloud.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, I present to you the Emperor of Tamriel, Gaius Dracos, Dragon of the North, Sword of Tamriel, Dovahkiin, along with the Empress of Tamriel, Serana Dracos, Shield of Tamriel, and Master of the Arcane."

The Emperor stepped forward along with the projection of the Empress and that overwhelming power dissipating from the room.

"I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting but crossing an ocean is no easy feat," the Emperor said, extending out his arms. "Now that I have been introduced, would the leader of this nation would please step forward."

The advisors parted for Anora to be revealed along with Eamon and Fergus. Anora walked forward with her arms crossed down before stopping a few feet in front of the Emperor with both Eamon and Fergus behind her flanks.

"Greetings your Majesty. I am Anora, Queen of Ferelden," Anora said, "With me is Eamon Guerrin, former Arl of Redcliffe and my advisor and Fergus Cousland, Teyrn of Highever."

"A pleasure," the Emperor bowed slightly. "I hear you are all great leaders, very popular among both the people and nobility. The country is grateful to have you all."

"Well... thank you. That is kind of you to say," Anora replied meekly.

"Enough with the pleasantries," Fergus interjected, balling his fists tight. "We know why you're here so stop dancing around the issue. We're not going to surrender Ferelden."

"Fergus!" Anora snapped at the Teyrn.

He stopped as she commanded but the damage was done. The nobles from behind were raised on edge as the Imperial soldiers all around began to unsheathe their weapons.

The Emperor raised his hand, returning the soldiers and nobles back to equilibrium. "No, it is quite alright," he said, "I understand that my agents may have used tactics that you find barbaric and for that I am sorry. I will reprimand the agent if that is what you so desire. But understand, I am not here to conquer as the Orlesians did many years ago. No, what I- what we offer is a better way for Ferelden and all of Thedas."

"And that is?" Anora asked.

The Empress walked forward and raised her hands. "To become a part of our Empire not as conquered people but as allies in our fight to bring peace and justice to this world. We offer this proposition: your soldiers may keep their weapons, the nobles their lands, and the queen her throne. You may govern Ferelden as you see fit as a vassal to us. However both the Circles and Templars will come under our control, every citizen will be granted equal protection under the law, and the Chantry will no longer hold any form of authority. All that is required is for you and every noble in this room to bend the knee and swear fealty to the Dragon Empire. What say you?"

The entire room's gaze looked upon Anora, who was stunned at the proposition. She glanced at the retinue behind the Emperor and back to her people, unsure of whether to accept such a deal. On the one hand, this deal is much better than what the Orlesians did and with their armies perhaps Ferelden wouldn't have to worry about any threats.

Of course, this could be a ruse and they could just go back on their words. The Empire certainly seemed to have the ability to destroy them so then why bother with winning over the nobles. Not only that, Anora certainly did not want to be the one that allowed Ferelden to fall especially within a week.

"I see that you are hesitant to accept," the Emperor said, "Power is not something that can be given up so easily yet the question you should be asking is 'What have I done with this power?'"

The Emperor created a ball of lightning from his hands, frightening the nobles as the magic formed into figures of people.

"You became the Queen not because the people supported you but because the one named Alistair gave his own life to save you all. Throughout your reign, you've focused on ensuring economic security by securing trade deals and funding education yet you ignored the plights of the elves. You pride yourselves on the freedoms you give your subjects but you do nothing for those who can't fully embrace them simply because their ears are different. When the mages and templars began fighting, you again refused to intervene by allowing maleficars to run wild and allowing the Templars to become harsher. And now an elven mage seeks to destroy this world, deepening the racism and hatred against the elves and magic. And what do you do? Worry if you should trade some sheep with Neverra or if you should perhaps change the name of a university. Yes, I can understand why someone would be hesitant to give that all up."

The Emperor no longer had a welcoming face but one of hatred. His brown eyes burned intensely at Anora as she froze in place. Her mind could no longer think rationally and all she cared about was surviving. The Emperor then generated a swirl of green energy in his palm. Fearing the end, Anora slowly back within the group, as they readied for a possible fight. But then in an instant, they just stopped. Why did they worry again? Anora recomposed herself before returning towards the Emperor and Empress.

"Will you truly keep your word about allowing us our freedom? How do we know you won't simply turn on us the moment we agree?" Anora asked.

"You don't," the Empress said, "We could promise you the sun and moon that we won't renege on our deal and you'd still have doubts. Think of it as having access to new trade deals that will allow Ferelden to flourish. And access to a powerful military that you'll never have to worry about any external threat ever again. Your people will hardly notice much of a change and in time we think they'll come to appreciate what we offer. So I ask again; do you agree to our offer?"

Anora looked down and closed her eyes. She thought back to everything she's done in her life and reign: her father's valiant defense of their home, the days she spent working to run the kingdom with Cailan and eventually with Eamon, and her battle against the darkspawn.

Ferelden has always needed a ruler to defend her and its people and it needs one now more than ever. But she was getting tired... tired of working day and night for Ferelden, only for events beyond her control to wash it all away.

 _To stop all this madness happening in this world._

Erlina's last words. Yes, Anora would like that very much.

 _"So help me, Maker, that this is the right_ choice," Anora muttered. She slowly bent her leg and crossed her arm across her chest as she knelt her head. "I accept."

Those two words shocked the entire court except both Eamon and Fergus. The two exchanged a silent look before nodding as they too bent the knee. One by one, the rest of the banns and arls each took the knee, trusting enough in the three that this was the best they could hope for.

"Excellent choice," the Empress congratulated. She then turned to her husband. "Farewell, my dear. I will see you again in a few months. And please, don't overextend yourself."

The Emperor smiled back to her, whispering something personal to her before she disappeared. He then snapped his fingers, to which his heralds brought out a small desk along with a long document with a pen.

"If you would all be so kind but to sign this document. This is for proof that our agreement is legally binding and hammers out any additional details that shall be further discussed. After that, I'll need each of you to accompany our soldiers to your lands and make sure your levies don't attack us by mistake."

The Emperor waved his hands as he walked back to the side door along with his generals.

"Oh, and one more thing," the Emperor said, reaching into his pocket a small chest. He then threw ut to the middle of the room, enlarging itself as a head rolled out. The nobles were quite disgusted before Fergus held it up. "We took care of the raiders near Brandel's Reach, leveled the whole place and now our ships patrol the waters. You're welcome." He quickly launched a small firebolt at the head, disintegrating it to dust and eliciting a laugh as he left the room.

* * *

 **/a/83Bwrvu - imgur site**

 **Siege of Brandel's Reach**

 **Date: 22nd of First Seed, 305 4E/22nd of Drakonis, 9:45 Dragon**

 **Location: Brandel's Reach, off the coast of Ferelden**

 **Result: Decisive Imperial Victory, Destruction of island's raiders**

 _ **Belligerents**_

 **Dragon Empire/Raiders**

 _ **Commanders and leaders**_

 **Legate Selvina/Ollie Mooney(t)**

 _ **Units involved**_

 **5th Legion(1 cohort)/Pirates and Raiders**

 _ **Strength**_

 **5,000 Legionnaires/2,500 Raiders**

 _ **Casualties and Losses**_

 **9 killed/2,500 killed**

 **1 wounded**


	11. So It Begins

**A/N: Just a quick notice, but the map for the fic won't be up until tomorrow. There are some things I have to finish but it made crazy that you couldn't read the story until then. And again check out the poll as the next chapter will reveal the winner. No reviews this time since it'd be too long and take too much time**

 **Edit: Sorry for the wait but a lot of change happened with my classes so I couldn't catch up on the drawing. Anyways the tag is at the bottom as always**

 **Chapter 11: So It Begins**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

Fires burned all around Evelyn, the heat engulfing her as she tried to gain her bearing. Smoke clouded the sky and her lungs, heaving into her body as a firestorm blazed across the land. All around her she could see thousands of soldiers laid dead in the field. Their bodies were burned to a crisp as pools of blood collected from their torn limbs. And among them were her friends. Cassandra, Cullen, Bull, Blackwell, everyone with swords left in their backs and arrows protruding all over them. Even Solas laid there too, his body sliced in half; his legs nowhere to be found.

Evelyn dropped to her knees, tears drowning down her face as she held Cassandra's corpse in her arms. Voices drew her from her sorrow and she drew her gaze to the sound. The shadows of a person knelt before a black figure, the fires so hot with a haze that she couldn't get a good view.

"I have done as instructed," the kneeling person reported. "Thedas has submitted and is yours."

The large figure stepped through the blaze, shadows hid most of it and red eyes pierced through.

"And what of the Inquisitor?" the large figure asked.

"Dead just as her organization. Now there is nothing that can stop you from saving the world. You can prevent the end of all life."

"You have done well. The Empire owes you a great debt."

The kneeling person stood up before the shadow. "I require no debt beholden to me. I live to serve the Empire and you lord Dovahkiin."

That word again, 'Dovahkiin'. The leader was called the Dovahkiin and he would bring wrath with him. A roar drew Evelyn from her thoughts as she swerved her head and faced a gigantic mouth with smoke radiating around it.

"Krii ek."

The mouth responded from the shadow's voice as it unleashed a torrent of flames onto Evelyn as she yelled at the searing pain. And then it was over. Evelyn screamed in horror as she awoke. Sweat beaded down her face, her body felt very warm as it took her a moment to recollect what just happened. She pinched herself a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming before letting out a sigh of relief. A nightmare of what might come to be if she failed.

Evelyn rose from her bed to dress into her casual pajamas, red for the month perhaps. She had a meeting with her advisors today on their plans for dealing with these invaders. With Denerim taken and most of the army near the Orlesian border, the enemy would most likely try to use the confusion to quickly take the lightly defended towns and castles in the heartlands. Warning the army won't help but maybe it might stop their advance near the mountains at Gherlen's Pass. They might then be able to hold the south depending on their numbers. Of course, she'd leave the tactics to Cullen and Cassandra. She could never get much of a grasp on battlefield tactics. Firing off fireballs to take out groups and support her allies is what she'd stick with. Well as much as she could now with one hand.

As she walked down to the lower courtyard, she came upon Bull doing training exercises with the Krem.

"Come on Krem, you can't just hold your ground when someone bigger is shield bashing you. You got to use their momentum or else you'll just fall down on your ass." Krem raised his shield as he readied the next attack.

"Well, your ass is the only one that's big enough to actually do that. Your Worship," Krem nodded over to Evelyn.

"Hey, boss," Bull greeted. "Glad to see you're up. Want to join in? It never hurts to practice not you've got only an arm left."

Evelyn shook her head at his request. "No thanks. I've managed to get used to using some of my spells with one hand. You know, Leliana managed to find a smith that could give me a buckler for my arm. Of course, I don't think I won't be shoving anyone over with."

"Ah... so is Red back in the fold?"

"No, she's just on loan from Her Holiness. Of course, we still have access to her resources so in a sense you could say she's back if only temporarily."

"Well, that's better than nothing. So anyway, the shield you're getting is giving me plenty of ideas of some combo moves we could try out."

"I'd love to hear it but I have to go meet in the War Room soon. Do tell me in detail later for drinks later at the Rest."

"I'll hold you to that. See you later, boss," Bull said as he continued back to training with Krem. Though clearly now just messing with him a bit from Evelyn's perspective.

As Evelyn made her way to the war room, she saw Solas looking out to the window where the large hole once was near the room.

"Looking for something?" she asked.

Solas paid no attention, crossing his arms behind him. "No, I'm just simply amazed that the Inquisition hasn't fallen apart," he said, "With the way you handled things with Corypheus, I was certain you'd become power-hungry like so many before you. Yet you've managed to keep it all together despite all the spies, conspiring nobles, and even submitting to the Chantry."

Evelyn let out a slight scowl as she strode up to him. "Don't give me one of those long speeches about life. You know I've never listened to one of them."

Solas let out a smile before a troubled look crossed his face. "No, you didn't and to be honest I always hated that about you. The one person that could change the world refuses to listen when they clearly don't know anything and even refuses to hear from another perspective. Pleasantries aside, I have new information about our new enemy and possibly some insight into their plans."

"And?"

"It would be best if all your advisors heard at the same time," Solas said as he walked through the war room's door. "I don't trust you would be inclined to tell them."

Evelyn frowned at his statement, still being a snarky smartass. Hopefully, it won't take long to defeat this new threat.

It didn't take long for the rest to show up in the war room. Josephine carried many parchments on her board, Leliana with scrolls and Cullen with just a sword on his hip.

"Inquisitor," Leliana greeted as Evelyn nodded.

Leliana laid out a small cylinder on the table and helped Josephine layout all the parchments across the map. Evelyn turned over to Cullen to get an idea of what's happening but he simply looked down towards the map. Josephine was the first to start.

"Inquisitor," she said slowly, "We've received news from the rest of Thedas."

"And?" Evelyn asked.

"It's not good news," Josephine replied, her face gloomed. "While Orlais has become on high alert and assembled most of their army, I'm afraid the rest of Thedas is not interested in joining. We've received no word from Rivain, Antiva, or Nevarra. The Anderfels have refused any assistance and while Tevinter has been surprisingly amenable, they're too busy in their fight against the Qunari. However, the worst news is from Ferelden."

"What is it? Did the enemy already defeat the Ferelden army?" Evelyn asked. Their faces were filled with grim and exchanged glances with each other.

Leliana spoke first. "No, Ferelden has capitulated over to the enemy."

"What?" Evelyn asked, stammering from the news as Leliana stepped forward.

"It seems our enemy has been two steps ahead of us," she said, "When we tried to warn the Ferelden army about Denerim, they refused to listen to us and threatened it would be an act of war if any Orlesians tried sending any messengers. It seems the enemy managed to persuade or coerce most of Ferelden's nobility to agree to become a vassal state and now Ferelden's armies work for them. The Dragon Empire."

"In a few days," Cullen said, "an unknown power managed to gain control of most of Ferelden and nearly their entire army without almost any bloodshed. It's like the Qunari all over again. Only this time they're much more efficient and stronger."

"Most?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"The Arl of Edgehall did not go to Denerim and Arl Teagan still holds Redcliffe," Leliana added. "But they're not fully committed to resisting though."

"How so?" Evelyn asked.

She, Cullen, and Leliana looked to Josephine as she cleared her throat loudly. She unrolled one of the parchments on her board.

"This was sent out all over Thedas from Orlais to Par Vollen," Josephine said, "It says 'In the name of Gaius and Serana Dracos, the Dragon Empire of Tamriel lays claim to all nations and kingdoms in Thedas by right of liberation. For too long, the nations of Thedas have done nothing but squabble among themselves and allowing chaos and disorder to rule for too long. Its treatment of magic and other races is an affront to all of Tamriel. The Empire offers a simple choice to all: submit and you may rule and prosper as you see fit by Imperial law or resist and your soldiers will be slaughtered, your right to rule be revoked and your people forced to abide by all our laws. The Emperor invites all who seek to bend the knee to come to Denerim while the rest will be given 6 months for their last days of rule.' We were also sent a list of demands for those that choose to surrender."

Leliana handed over the list to Evelyn, whose eyes widen in bewilderment at this list.

"They can't be serious, can they?" Evelyn questioned, her eyes still scanning over. "Complete disbandment of the Circles and Templars, the Maker no longer recognized not as one but of many gods, and blood magic and necromancy would become legal. It would be complete chaos among the people. They're still not over the whole Breach and Solas' magic plans."

Both Leliana and Cullen peeked over to read the letter. Leliana then placed her finger on to a single line, pointing out to the others.

"There is one good thing you might like, 'immediate disbandment of slavery'," Leliana said.

"One good thing," Cullen protested, "does not overrule several bad things. And these are just for those that surrender, who knows what they'll do to those they conquer."

"They are humans, I wouldn't expect anything less from."

The four turned over to Solas, the elf finally speaking from his silence. The elf glided over to the table and used his magic on the map, conjuring small figures in Ferelden.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked.

"A memory spell," Solas said coolly, "I can access what my agents have seen through a link I established in their minds."

The small figures began to take shape, their green hue outlining very distinct features on them.

"My agents managed to discover that the Empire is comprised of mostly humans but there also seems to be a large number of elves within their ranks. Even more curious though is this," Solas raised two fingers as his magic conjured up two humanoids in front of them. One of them was a cat, just a cat that walked on two legs with a large tail and the other a lizard, it too with a human body and all the features of a lizard.

"Are those cat and lizard people?" Evelyn asked as neither she nor her advisors could take their eyes off it.

"Essentially yes," Solas said, "The felines are known as Khajiit and the lizards are known as Argonians. And with the way our enemy has them organized into certain groups, they're most likely some type of fodder troops or perhaps they have some special ability. Their abilities are unknown so you'd do well not to underestimate them."

"Did your spies get an estimate on their strengths then? Any weaknesses we could exploit?" Cullen asked.

"None that was obvious," Solas shooked his head. "They have thousands of infantry and cavalry, both heavy and light. A sizeable force of mages, templars, and archers. Bolstered by Ferelden, I'd say they have about 280,000 soldiers more or less."

The four were shocked at Solas' estimate. The Empire commanded that many. That was more than all the armies of Thedas combined. Probably the Qunari would be only ones that could handle such a force but they doubt they would stand for long either.

"So what should we do?" Evelyn asked.

The whole room looked at Evelyn. What should they do? With such a large army and who knows how many spies, what could they do?

Josephine looked over to the three and lamented. "Perhaps... perhaps we should submit."

Cullen and Evelyn stared wide-eyed at her, appalled at her suggestion.

"Submit!" Cullen protested. "Josephine you can't possibly think to submit would be a good idea. These demands are too much."

"Yeah and we can't just give up," Evelyn added. "Things are hardly as bleak as they were Corypheus. We can still fight back."

"Fight back for what?" Josephine questioned. "How many lives do you think is worth sacrificing for a few institutions? We've just now been able to get back on track since Corypheus and you want to fight an enemy that is clearly capable of defeating us. No, I couldn't ask that of my people or my family."

"They won't have to be involved Josephine," Evelyn said, "Besides, we can't just give up when we've only lost the first battle. When Corypheus beat us at Haven, we thought all was lost but-"

"This is nothing like Corypheus," Josephine said, silencing Evelyn as she slammed the table. "This is not an enemy that seeks to destroy us but simply replace the order of Thedas. And these demands... I think these are reasonable. And they aren't set in stone so perhaps we can negotiate the terms."

"They won't negotiate with us," Evelyn shook her head. "They will have all the leverage if you're submitting after one battle. Leliana, you agree with me right?"

Leliana placed a finger on her chin as she looked over the map. She was quiet for a minute, her eyes shifting all over the map and then to each person in the room. She broke the silence and faced Josephine.

"Josie, if we were to surrender how many lives do you think we'd save? Because I think if we were to submit, they would make sure we followed their demands regardless of how many lives it took. An enemy that would threaten to slaughter us if we resist is not an enemy that is compassionate or understanding. They seek to destroy who we are and the very force millions believe in. The Chantry is one of the few things the people of Thedas have as a uniting force and to just cast it aside, there would distrust among all races, magic, anything unknown and what then. The Empire would most likely become brutal, crushing any dissent and killing those who refused. Thousands perhaps millions would be killed for them to ensure order." Leliana drew a knife and placed it on the map. "I say we fight to protect our freedom, our way of life, and decide our own fate."

Evelyn and Cullen nodded in approval and Solas let out a smile among his lips. Josephine reflected on Leliana's words before she made a decision.

"Alright, we'll fight them. But at the very least allow me to set up a line of communication with them. At the very least, I might be able to get some type of an agreement out of them however small it may be. In case the worst were to happen."

"If you say so Josephine," Evelyn said, "Now then, Cullen you said Teagan hadn't surrendered yet so maybe we could help relieve some pressure. Does Ferelden know about any of our secret passages in the mountains?"

Cullen nodded, pointing down to the map. "We had to reveal most of them after the Exalted Council but there is a small lake to the west of Redcliffe that connects to Lake Calenhad. We could send a battalion down the river and then cross the lake to Redcliffe. If we can't help lift the siege maybe we could evacuate the arl under the cover of night."

"If I may," Solas stepped up, "there is an Eluvian within the castle of Redcliffe. I will allow you to use it so that you can get the element of surprise."

"Thank you, Solas. You got any other elven tricks that could help?" Evelyn asked.

"Not at present no. It would be unwise for me to reveal all my cards. Unless the situation is dire enough."

"That does beg the question," Leliana said, "How do we stand against the Empire's forces? Our army isn't as powerful as it once was. Even with help from Orlais, we'd simply be overwhelmed."

"That's true and even if we could hold them near the Frostbacks, their large force could simply bypass us by sea. We have the geographical advantage but that can only get us so far," Cullen said knowingly.

"Then we go get more soldiers," Evelyn said proudly, "Josephine, send a message to Divine Victoria. We need to send a letter to every leader in Thedas to come to Skyhold for a Conclave. We'll form an army of Thedas to repel back these invaders into the Amaranthine. Leliana, we need your contacts to smuggle us as many weapons and supplies. Cullen, I need you to start getting as many recruits as possible. We'll need everything we can for this war."

The three nodded their heads as they all left the room for their tasks.

Evelyn looked over the map, planning her next moves as Solas strode over.

"What are you going to do?" Solas asked.

She glanced over to Solas before raising her arm to her head. "I need to know why I keep having these dreams from the well and what they're supposed to mean. So it's your lucky day, I'll finally pay attention to you."

* * *

 **Dragon Language Translation - Krii ek: Kill her**

 **/a/WDZsC9g - attach to imgur**


	12. Someone In Need

**Chapter 12: Someone In Need**

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry for being late but finals are just freaking me out. It'll probably be until next month I can release the next chapter.**

 **In other news, the poll has closed and now officially the War for Thedas has begun. And now begins Marcus' adventure.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

Hot, boiling, scorching. The words kept repeating in Marus' head as the sun gleamed over his forehead. In the arid grasslands, nothing but scorpions and the occasional spider walked along his path. Marcus was still dumbfounded how going north somehow makes it hotter. It made no sense, Thedas is at the same equatorial line as Tamriel. Luckily he'd cast heat resistance or otherwise he'd be drowning in his own sweat and musk. How Redguards could get used to this, he'll never know.

For two weeks, Marcus has walked miles to the Imperium capital, where he hoped to find any leads of magical artifacts and lore for Neloth. Yet for all he could see, there were miles of barren land with the occasional wild animal or bandit.

At first, Marcus visited the Hundred Pillars. They were massive structures made from a material similar to mortar and many tombs and ancient sites were dotted around. Though unfortunately, most had been looted. Even any ancient text had faded away and not even his magic could help restore some of it. And so here Marcus was, on his way to Perivantium, hoping to get any local information about any sites and circles around Tevinter.

It was a good thing that most of the country's focus is on the invading Qunari. That way Marcus' inquiries wouldn't make as much noise to any authorities as they usually would, especially in a place like Tevinter from what he's read.

He also couldn't help but feel joy at the prospect of the two destroying each other. Two nations that enslave people of both the mind and soul respectively. They deserve what's coming to them and the Empire will make sure of it.

Marcus's stomach growled loudly for him to hear, tiny ripples moved like a wave within him.

 _Hmm, I should get to Perivantium soon,_ he thought.

He looked within his bag, most of his provisions eaten save for a cracker. Thankfully he had plenty of water.

 _Damn, I shouldn't have eaten that big lunch yesterday. But I'm so used to everyone bringing me food that I've never had to worry before._

"I see that you're still as dumb as when we first met."

Marcus steps came to a halt, his body shivered through his spine. That voice, not again. He grumbled and turned for his eyes to stare upon a golden saint. Her long golden hair flowed along her shoulders and small golden armor pieces that made her halfway from being nude.

"Selene?" Marcus exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I didn't summon you."

"Yes, you did. You conjured me up when you were sleeping an hour ago. I would have woken you but a man like yourself would never be able to fix his wet dreams."

Marcus blushed hard before pointing out to her. "Hey, it was not! It's a condition I have okay. I sometimes sleep cast. You wouldn't understand."

"Like how I understand you've been wasting time walking when you can summon a horse to ride."

Marcus widened at her revelation and his head hung low at her words. Now he wouldn't hear the end of it. Unless…

"That's where you're wrong," he stammered. "I didn't forget, I was just trying to be careful around the locals. They'd swarm me if they saw me riding a daedric horse, much less one with flames for a mane."

"You made that up didn't you?" Selene responded with her hands at rest. "Hmm... nothing less than I'd expect from a lowly man such as yourself. Like the time you got turned to cheese despite the fact, the item belonged to my lord Sheogorath. You know if I was in charge we'd have completed our…"

"Okay, bye Selene," Marcus said as he cast Expel Daedra.

Selene raised her fist. "This isn't ov-" she said as the spell whisked her away back to Oblivion.

Marcus then noticed something strange after he cast that spell. His magicka wasn't regenerating as it usually would.

 _Strange,_ he thought, _that's not what happened with all my other spells. Maybe..._

Marcus needed to experiment on the phenomenon. He shot a fireball of into the sky and his magicka began to return but only back to the point where it was. He quickly searched into his bag for a minor magicka potion. He drank its contents and soon enough he felt his magicka pool return to the maximum access.

"Most peculiar. So it seems Conjuration spells in Thedas somehow decrease the amount of magicka you have available. But then again, my magicka was full when I woke up after summoning Selene so most likely it just takes a while for it to regenerate. Could it have something to do with this Fade I read so much about?"

The Fade. Supposedly the source of all magic in Thedas that was separated from this world by a barrier called the Veil. More than likely, to Marcus' deduction, the Fade was Aetherius or at least some plane like it, and the Veil was preventing everyone from gaining magic save for a select few. Almost like a jar lid with tiny holes popped through.

"But why only a select few?" Marcus mused. "Perhaps only those born under the Mage signs can access the magic in Thedas? Yet that still doesn't answer... wait a minute. Ah... Marcus getting too lost in thought here."

This continent's mysteries were too interesting though for Marcus to take his mind off. And made him ponder on the aspects of Thedas' society.

To Marcus, it was sad a one. For a world to be unable to experience the true beauty of magic and instead become a tool for an elite few and a demagogue for the masses.

Magic is a tool, a tool that for a century has helped the Empire prosper and allowed many new ways it improves society. That bullcrap about only a chosen few is why nobody likes the Psjiics and probably a reason people are so distrustful of magic.

Marcus placed his hand over his head, staring out into the distant. A glimpse of a city he could barely see. An hour or two tops it would take to reach it and then it would be off nearest artifact. Maybe a tavern would provide him some sort of information. And possibly some food and drink to go along.

"Aaaaahh!"

The loud scream caught Marcus off guard. He grabbed his staff from behind and ran off towards the scream.

"Finally, something interesting."

Far off in the field, a small elven boy ran as fast as he could. His chest panting, his body crumpling as he tried exerting as much energy as he could. Yet it all ended as an arrow pierced his leg, stumbling down onto the ground. He tried to get up but his leg bleeding and broken with the arrow struck through, all he could manage was a slow crawl as the galloping horses came closer to him. A horse trampled over his hand, pain radiating throughout as he screamed from the top of his lungs. A shadow darkened his view as a large man loomed over his body.

"Well now, where do you think you're running off to slave? Hoping to die out in a ditch like the rest of your clan. Oh, my apologies former clan." 2 more men surrounded the elf as he laid there, blood scattered all over his body.

The elf gritted his teeth, "Sc-screw you, shem. I'll never stop running." The group of men chuckled at his statement before the leader kicked him in the face, knocking the boy unconscious.

"See, that's where you're wrong, slave," he said kneeling down, "our client needs more bodies for his ritual and promised us extra for bringing you alive. Maybe I'll buy a slave too, slave-hunting is some tiring work. Load him up."

A bolt of lightning pierced through the air, striking one of the henchmen. The rest looked in horror as sparks spread over his body, leaving a hunk burnt flesh before disintegrating to ashes.

"Mage!" one of them yelled as Marcus jumped from behind a rock.

"Well don't just stand there, get him!" The leader yelled as he ran for his horse.

The men proceeded with their weapons, one shield in hand while the other circled around with a bow. Marcus cast a fireball with his staff towards the armored man, his fire bouncing off as he charged with his shield. The man swung his sword, barely missing Marcus. Marcus dodged multiple times until the man swung his shield back, prompting Marcus to quickly thrust his staff blade into his shoulder, bloody flesh was torn that the man reeled back in pain. An arrow shot towards Marcus' neck but bounced off, causing confusion to the archer.

 _Ironflesh,_ Marcus thought _, good thing I cast it before the fight._

Marcus launched a barrage of fireballs at the archer and he nimbly dodged the fire. The armored man regained his footing to charge towards Marcus, who proceeded to launch a fireball into the air. The man was distracted from the attack as Marcus spun his staff towards his chest, electrocuting the man to a singe. The archer tried launching another arrow before suddenly he was hit by a storm of fire raining down on him. The archer ran screaming as the flames burned his body as he collapsed in agony. Marcus released the staff from the armored man as he stood there lifeless with warped armor. Marcus gave him a light tap and watched the man fall before turning towards the leader. The leader was holding the unconscious elf with a knife to his throat as he slowly backed towards his horse.

"You made a big mistake, mage. You should've killed us all with your fire but you had to try to be a hero. So here's what is going to happen. I'll be taking this slave back for pay and you can have whatever is left on those guys. I'll have a feeling you'll need supplies if you want to survive out here."

Marcus slowly stepped towards the man and charged his staff.

"Hey, don't move any closer! I'm warning you, one more step and I'll slit its throat."

"Then I won't move." Marcus spread open his hand and a ward appeared between the man and the elf. The man bounced off the ward and looked up to his horror as Marcus pointed his staff at the man. Several ice spikes impaled through the man, launching him forward as he landed and blood pooled from the newly fresh holes.

Marcus ran over to the boy, his leg mangled from an arrow, multiple lacerations, and bruises all over. He quickly cast Heal Other on the boy as the gashes and bruises disappeared and his leg set back into place. The arrow would be tough to remove but luckily the boy was still unconscious. He broke the arrow shaft and quickly removed the broadhead while casting healing to stop any blood loss. The leg was still inflamed a bit but that's the best he can do for now. Now was the question of what to do with him.

 _I can't take him back to the city,_ Marcus thought, _they'll know he's a slave and I won't try to pretend he is one to me. I can't stay here with him though, more slavers might come and I don't have enough supplies to make camp out here._

He turned his head over to a small arch in the distance, large enough shade and low enough into the ground that it would be hard to spot anyone from far. Marcus grabbed hold of the boy and carried him over to the cliff.

After he laid him in the shade, Marcus conjured two flame atronachs by his side.

"Alright, you two guard that boy here. Attack anyone with a weapon in hand." The atronachs floated off to the sides of the arch and occasionally turned to watch the boy.

Marcus ran off to the city and as luck would have it, one of the horses the slavers rode on was still here. Now he just hoped the boy wouldn't wake up to the atronachs.

As Marcus rode back, cold winds chilled his face and his pack clicked on the horse. The boy still was unconscious thankfully. Marcus banished the two atronachs and proceeded to set up camp. He laid out a blanket and pillow for the boy and rested against a rock. At a snap of his fingers, a small fire came to life from kindling he bought. A large sigh came about as he used Telekinesis to lift a chicken thigh over the fire. Hopefully, the boy would wake up soon.

 _How could any person think slavery is a good idea? All the lives ruined, culture destroyed, and families separated. They don't deserve any mercy, not from me or Stendarr._

Marcus stared at the night sky, chicken in hand, so focused on the landscape that he jumped a bit when the boy quickly jumped from his rest.

The boy was confused for a moment as he stared at the man, he too unsure what to do. The boy glanced to the right and saw a staff. He jumped over the fire, grabbing the staff and pointing it over to the man.

"You're not taking me back shem!" the boy's grip tightened on the staff and slowly walked back.

Marcus raised his hands as he swallowed his meal. "Okay, now there's no need to resort to violence. I'm not here to enslave you."

"Liar, you want to take me back to that magister. Well, I'd rather die than go back to him."

"Look, honest I'm here to help. I even healed your wounds for you see."

The boy looked down to his leg, not a scratch in sight and it even looked brand new.

"You'd probably just want me healed so I can work for you more."

"And treating you to a nice fire and a meal is part of my plan?"

"What about this staff? You're a magister aren't you or some blood mage?"

"No, not any of those. In fact, I despise those. Let's just say I'm not from around here just like you are I suppose."

"How do you know that?"

"The vallaslin," Marcus pointed to his face, "it's a Dalish thing, isn't it? And judging from your age, I assume you must have gotten it recently."

The boy tightened his grip on the staff. "Not many shem would know that. Most are too ignorant and believe us, bandits or lowly creatures."

"Believe me, I've dealt with a fair share of ignorant people. But often I find a little chat can help us understand as long both sides agree to have a chat. Now please put the staff down, it's very dangerous."

"Dangerous? I'm not a mage so how could a staff-" a spike of ice flew from the staff barely missing Marcus. The boy jumped back behind a rock.

"That's impossible. I'm not a mage." Marcus walked over to the boy and picked up his staff. He held out his hand to the boy.

"You're not, it's just the staff. So how about we talk?" The boy hesitated a bit, still unsure if he should. "I've got some food." The boy grabbed his hand and walked with him towards the fire.

Marcus handed him a chicken stick and both sat down as the boy cooked.

"What's your name?" Marcus asked.

"Piven."

"Well met Piven. My name is Marcus, a pleasure. You know you were lucky when I found you from those slavers."

"Did you kill them?"

"Of course. Slavery is an evil practice and no one deserves such a fate."

"Even an elf?"

"Elves are people too. I've hated how people look down on others simply for their race or anything different from them."

Piven looked up from the embers as he started his meal. "If you hate slavery that much, what's a mage like yourself doing in a country like this."

"Well, I'm an adventurer but also a good samaritan that helps anyone in need. Recently I've come here for magical artifacts that the Tevinters are holding. A client of mine wants me to retrieve them so they can be returned to their rightful purpose."

"You mean to the elves? Because that's what all the shem here based their magic off."

"Well, my client is an elf if you must know. I was going to the city to ask around but I'm afraid these people tend to hoard their secrets a lot. But my client would be very unpleased if I can't get him his secrets."

"This client of yours sounds a lot like the magister that enslaved me, always so focused on collecting magic items. He'd always use slaves for his rituals or force them to go into dangerous ruins."

Marcus perked with curiosity at Piven's words and a formulation of a plan. "Really? Piven, I'd like to propose an offer to you. Your former master would give me a place to start my search and you could lead me to him."

Piven stood up and threw his chicken to the ground. "Why would I do that? I spent every waking moment tortured under that monster and I've just escaped. I've no reason to go back."

"But you do," Marcus said, "that man is going to continue torturing all those poor souls even harsher now that you've escaped. You can't let him continue to do as he pleases. I can help you get revenge against that monster and return all those stolen artifacts."

"Why should I trust your word? What's to say you won't try to sell me back."

Marcus reached behind and planted his staff in the ground. "Take my staff as a hostage. If I can help you get revenge, then you give it back. If I try to betray you, I won't be able to harm you. You could easily kill me with the blade."

Piven was surprised at this shem's words. He was putting a great deal of trust into someone he just met for no reason. Yet he couldn't feel but somehow that he could trust him perhaps. And this could be his chance to help his people. Piven took a grip of the staff, a short blade protruding on one end and some ball on the other. It looked as though it were made of wood but somehow a stronger material may be more than ironbark. Piven's eyes laid square upon Marcus with determination.

"When do we leave?"


	13. A Brother's Lament

**Chapter 13: A Brother's Lament**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone but I've finally finished with my finals. And since you've all been so patient, I've decided to release two chapters this time. I hope you enjoy them. Also, there is a new poll I have as I have new ideas for Elder Scrolls crossover but I'd like to know if you want me to finish this series before moving on. Anyways enjoy these chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

A week has passed since the fall of Denerim and for three days they've been locked in the castle. The people of Redcliffe were finally getting a sense of much-needed normalcy. But the Maker it seemed had other plans.

Banners of the Imperial Dragon surrounded Redcliffe Castle as prepared siege engines and soldiers waited at the ready. Any raiding from the castle garrison was out of the question as the Imperials had such a large force. It made the garrison much more valuable inside than out. But it made the castle defenders wonder why the Imperials were waiting at all. They had enough soldiers that could greatly overwhelm them and they could easily destroy the castle with their mages and trebuchets. Possibly starve them out as well but then they'd be wasting time for the rest of Thedas to prepare. If it was the latter, then it was a good thing not everyone from the town was inside the castle or lest riots would break within.

The castle defenders were constantly on alert, making sure what limited supplies they had lasted. Many could see on the faces of their comrades the doubts, that gnawing feeling that death was imminent and whether it'd be right to surrender and live or die fighting for your country. Arl Teagan had seemed to make up their mind though at least officially. The man had not slept since the siege began, constantly looking over the map and reports he received. Over and over.

"Arl Teagan, are you alright?" one of the knights asked.

Teagan ignored him as he pondered on his thoughts.

"My Lord," the knight spoke louder and placed his hands on Teagan's shoulder.

Teagan snapped out his thoughts as he came to see several worried looks.

"Forgive me," Teagan said, "I've haven't had much sleep in a while. I appreciate your concern for me but I'll be fine. Why don't you all go check the battlements? Make sure we have everything in order in case the enemy starts their attack."

The knights gave each other quick glances before bowing and walking off to the battlements. Ser Perth patrolled in with his silverite armor gleaming among the knights and enough to catch Teagan's attention.

"Ser Perth, what's the situation? Any new movements from the Imperials?" Teagan asked.

Perth shook his head as he strode over. "No, my Lord. Nothing new so far. They've just been sitting there as they have been. I'm surprised though they haven't found the secret entrance. Surely they would have sent soldiers down there by now."

"They're probably just waiting for the right moment to attack. We have to be vigilant that the attack could start any minute. I need you to make sure your men are prepared to hold the dungeons when the time comes."

"They are my Lord... however, we need to talk. Why are you doing this?" Perth asked.

Teagan was taken aback, rising up from the maps. "What do you mean? We're defending Ferelden and its people," he protested. "It's why we've been holed up here for the last three days. We just have to hold out until-"

"Until what!" Ser Perth slammed his hands on the table. "Forgive my language, my Lord, but what you're saying is complete bullshit. You are leading everyone here to their deaths for no reason!"

"No reason? Is defending one's country not a good enough reason? Or the fact that they intend to destroy the peace we've just been able to achieve now."

"I know that my Lord, but we've no chance against them. Almost all of Ferelden has pledged to serve the Empire and the arl of Edgehall is more than likely in the same situation as us. The only way we'd have any chance is if the Inquisition could reinforce us but you made sure they were a fraction of their former selves."

"I had to Ser Perth. An organization that powerful would have brought trouble to us if we didn't keep them in check. No one could have known that such a powerful adversary would come out of nowhere."

"Corypheus and Solas don't count as unknown threats?"

Teagan glared back at Ser Perth, fists balled to his side. Ser Perth copied back but the silence broke upon a messenger's arrival.

"My Lord," the man panted, "come quickly. There's an Imperial at the gates and they're requesting to speak with you."

Teagan and Ser Perth released their tense looks, nodding silently in agreement to finish their discussion later. Outside the castle, the day began to settle as clouds formed overhead the soldiers, its gray mass dulling the mood of the garrison and coloring the world gray. Or so Teagan thought but as he passed by each soldier, he could sense where the mood truly originated from.

Atop the battlements, Teagan and Ser Perth directed their attention across the drawbridge where a lone person stood. She was dressed in a steel breastplate with leather faulds, the symbol of the Imperial Dragon displayed proudly in the center. Steel braces and shins covered over her simple clothes, a dark red that worked well with the leather and steel. The woman was quite fair skin compared to the rest of the soldiers, she could almost pull off being Ferelden.

"Is this Arl Teagan I am speaking to?" the woman asked, her voice loud enough for Teagan to hear.

"Yes, I am," Teagan declared. "What do you want?"

The woman stepped closer to the edge of the bridge and the garrison archers nocked their arrows.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the woman said with a hand over her chest. "I am Legate Covera Lerinus, 6th Legion of the Dragon Empire. I have come to broker a peace here with the people of Redcliffe."

"Let me guess, you wish for us to surrender immediately, take us prisoner, and accept the Emperor as our new ruler. I'm sorry but the last time an Emperor invaded, Ferelden and its people were raped and massacred for 58 years. We did not sacrifice so much just to serve another," Teagan said.

"Arl Teagan, be reasonable. I have 5000 soldiers right now with trebuchets ready to breach the castle any time now. At best you have I'd say at most eight hundred soldiers and that included any citizens willing to fight. You know you stand no chance of holding and there are no reinforcements coming to save you. If you surrender now, I promise that no harm will come to you or anyone inside the castle and we will even allow you to continue to rule as the Arl of Redcliffe."

A silence bequeathed Teagan, her words having no effect on his defense.

"Is your pride so great you'd be willing to sacrifice its people for some petty spur of the moment patriotism?" Covera asked as her eyes glared. "The Arl that killed Redcliffe."

"It's not pride!" Teagan protested. "It's about whether we're willing to stand up for our beliefs that are essential to who we are and not become puppets to a force that doesn't even respect us."

Legate Covera smirked at his response and turned back to whistle. A group of soldiers approached from the road and Teagan's eyes widened as they then parted to reveal Eamon. Teagan's heart sank at the sight of his brother, whose brow furrowed to the top of the battlements.

Covera leaned in close to Eamon. " _You're up Eamon._ Y _ou have two hours. If you can't get him to agree, every soldier in there will be put to the sword and we'll find someone else more agreeable to rule. Make it count,_ " she whispered and with a hard pat to his shoulder, thrust Eamon forward.

The old Eamon trekked over the drawbridge, his mouth shaped with a grim frown as he and Teagan locked eyes. "Hello Teagan, I see that you've been... busy. And hello, to you as well Ser Perth."

Ser Perth silently nodded but watched as Teagan stood with a blank face. His brother, here, and on behalf of the Empire. No doubt a ploy considering the gloom that beheld Eamon.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Teagan asked. "Is the Empire forcing you to do this?"

"I come of my own volition, Teagan," Eamon said, "You need to surrender, brother."

"You were the last person I could think of surrendering over to the enemy," Teagan said, "How could you possibly think surrendering was in any way a good choice?"

"I had no choice, Teagan. They had taken us by surprise and were ready to start marching on all Ferelden. Refusing them would have been the deaths of thousands of Fereldens, more than the Orlesians ever could inflict. I saw their army at Denerim and I am telling you that we stand no chance against it even if all of Thedas united. They have so many soldiers at their command, near 300,000. And their magic is so advanced that it makes Tevinter a child. So I made a choice to save as many as we could and chose the lesser evil. I'm asking you to choose the same."

Eamon's words hit Teagan hard at those numbers. Tamriel commanded that many. You'd have to mobilize your entire population to get close to that let alone the costs and logistics it would require. He looked over to his men, uncertainty clouded their minds and their bodies shook in fear. The civilians huddled together, covered in rags, starving from the lack of provisions. He gave one last look to the enemy, standing tall and disciplined, ready to fight at full strength.

 _It looks as though I have been the fool. Perhaps Eamon is right to submit, perhaps it would be better to sacrifice some ideals than to die and gain none. I wish there was another way but it seems we've run out of the Maker's goodwill._

"My Lord, my Lord, come quick!" a knight said. "There is something that requires your attention."

"Do you not see we're in the middle of negotiations. I am sure you can handle it. Now then Eamon I-"

" _It's a certain Ferelden that works for the Chantry's peacekeepers,_ " the knight whispered to Teagan's ears.

Teagan's eyes widened then narrowed at the knight. "Where?" he asked.

"On the second floor in Connor's old room. I fear if you don't go soon, a fight will erupt inside."

Again with the Inquisition? Teagan had to deal with them lest they ruin the negotiations.

" _Ser Perth, please stay here. I need to deal with this quickly,_ " Teagan whispered, following behind the messenger knight.

" _Wait,_ " Ser Perth grabbed Teagan's shoulder. " _What are you doing? You can't just leave without answering your brother. I'll go and-_ "

" _No, this is something I have to handle. Just keep talking with my brother and if I'm not back in an hour, I leave the decision to you._ "

Teagan hurried quickly over to the castle's second floor and reached to where a small contingent of knights surrounded a door. For some reason though, they looked happy as to guard the door and whoever was inside somehow improved their mood. And he knew why as Teagan was greeted upon the faces of the legendary commander of the Inquisition along with a small band of soldiers.

"Commander Cullen," Teagan exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here? The entire castle is surrounded and there is only one secret entrance."

"I've come to evacuate you and everyone else here," Cullen replied. "With this."

The commander directed Teagan to a covered mirror, to which a soldier unraveled to reveal a glowing watery surface over the mirror.

"W-what is that?" Teagan asked.

"An Eluvian, Arl Teagan," Cullen said, "With it, we can get the garrison back to Skyhold and regroup there. It'd be best if we leave now."

Eluvian, now Teagan remembered; they were used at the Exalted Council by the Qunari. And seeing as how hard the Qunari were to find, the Imperials would most likely be stumped as well. The possibilities swelled in Teagan until his mind clicked back to reality and he slumped his back with guilt.

"What's the matter?" Cullen asked. "We thought you'd welcome the chance to fight another day."

Teagan sighed and stood straight. "No, it's not that but my brother, Eamon. He's outside right now asking us to surrender and I think it would be best if we did. Not that I'm ungrateful Commander but I don't see how we can win this especially after what my brother saw. And now that I think more about it perhaps there is a way for us to exist even as a vassal state. So I'm sorry to say but we won't be joining you."

It pained Teagan to say those words but it was the truth. There was no way to win as his brother said. But the fact that there was no chance brought nothing but a tear to his eyes. He slumped away, shielding his eyes so that Cullen wouldn't see. Yet a pat on the shoulder drew him to the commander's stern words.

"Arl Teagan, I know that things are bleak but we've always come out on top in the end," Cullen said. "When the Blight started overwhelming Ferelden, everyone lost hope at any fact of winning even with the Grey Wardens. In the end, we prevailed and stopped the Blight from spreading. When Divine Justinia was killed, mages and templars caused chaos all over southern Thedas. Everyone believed no one could stop it, not even the Inquisitor. Yet she organized us into a force capable of restoring peace and even changing the world for the better. Yes, the odds aren't in our favor and yes it would be easier to surrender. But can you live with the fact that you did nothing to defend your freedom even with a slight chance? Where would we be if we didn't struggle at all?"

Teagan's soul rose up at Cullen's speech, his defiance spoke loudly to his own patriotism. No matter how foolish or how badly the odds are, they've always managed to come out. True not everyone would always live to see, but it reminded the rest how important standing for principle is.

"Al-alright then Commander," Teagan said. "I'll follow your plan for now. But first, get the civilians out of here. They don't need to die needlessly. I'll go back and stall them for as long as I can."

* * *

Upon arriving at the battlements, Teagan saw Ser Perth doing his best to keep the conversation going with reminiscing tales. The knight breathed a sigh of relief as Teagan retook control of the conversation.

"Teagan... decided to rejoin our discussion?" Eamon asked sarcastically. "Is the possibility of Redcliffe's destruction a joke to you? We've only an hour left until they decide to storm the place."

"Of course not, I would never take this lightly," Teagan said. "I simply had to discuss some things with the garrison about whether we should surrender. We decided that we need more of a guarantee from the Empire."

"Brother, you know very well you're not in a strong position to negotiate. I too don't trust them fully but what other option is there? Please, Teagan, I don't want to lose you like our father."

"Father died because he believed in a free Ferelden. I doubt he'd be proud of what I'm about to do."

"Eamon!" Legate Covera called. "It has been an hour and all I've heard so far are brotherly squabbles that should be settled in private. If you're not going to try to negotiate-"

"No," Eamon replied, "it's just my brother wants reassurance that the Empire will keep its word."

"We always keep our word as long as you keep yours. Arl Teagan!" Covera said as she crossed her arms. "I have already guaranteed you your safety and if that is not enough then there is nothing more to be said."

"Allow my brother to enter then," Teagan suggested. "Surely the Empire would not be so cruel enough to deny a brother an embrace."

"Very well then but I expect you not to try anything," Covera said.

Teagan nodded and ordered the drawbridge lowered. Eamon looked a bit confused for a moment but continued onward as the legate gestured him to go. As he walked, Covera's eyes narrowed and leaned forward. Teagan wondered what she was looking at and followed where her eyes pointed. His body paralyzed on sight and his hair raised over. An Inquisition soldier was carrying a civilian inside, showing off the large Inquisition insignia on their back.

 _Shit!_

A loud blaring noise shocked into Teagan. He and the soldiers looked down to see Legate Covera, horn in hand, scurrying down the path. Stone projectiles striked the battlements and towers with surprising accuracy. Soldiers screamed in agony as they tried to find cover. Archers were crushed underneath in an instant. All Teagan could do was hunker down, praying he would not be hit by a boulder.

The bombardment stopped. Teagan stumbled up, his ears rang until they were soon filled with the cries of dying men and the smell of blood filled up his nostrils.

"Support the walls!" he shouted. "I need all archers up to the walls and get the wounded of the battlements! Where is Eamon?"

"Over here!" Ser Perth yelled. Teagan quickly made his way to the voice, finding Eamon leaned up against the wall, blood covering his face.

"Eamon, are you alright?"

"No," Eamon said as he held his arms. "I think my leg broke from one of the boulders. I'll need your assistance getting to the keep."

"Don't worry, brother," Teagan said.

He turned to speak to Ser Perth, to command him to carry his brother when a roar muted his words. It came from above and the three looked up towards the sky. Three blips dotted the sky and grew in size with each second. They began to take shape but Teagan's eyes could not believe it. His whole body quivered as they closed in with a terrifying roar.

"By the Maker, it can't be. That's impossible."

"Dragons!"

Hell broke loose as the three dragons engulfed the castle in flames. Streams of fire burned the defenders as they tried their best to flee. Screams of terror filled the air as hundreds died in an instant and soldiers ran around with flames engulfing their bodies. The dragons swept overhead and swooped down, grabbing soldiers into the air and dropping them to their death. Teagan felt numb and blankly stared at all the chaos within.

"My Lord! My Lord! Teagan!" Ser Perth said, reining the two brothers back. "We need to fall back to the keep. Save as many as we can."

"You mean the keep?" Eamon asked. "They have the secret entrance blocked."

"There is another route," Teagan replied, "but I'll explain later. Ser Perth, cover our flank. Alright, retreat everyone! Back inside!"

The defenders quickly made their way inside narrowly dodging balls of fire launched from the dragons. Knights hastily grabbed whatever was available blocking the doors as the trio headed towards the stairs, greeted by Cullen and his men.

"Arl Teagan!" Cullen yelled. "Are you alright? I thought you said you would stall them."

"Change of plans, we're leaving now," Teagan said. "The enemy somehow commands dragons on their side. Are the civilians through the Eluvian?"

"Most but it'll take a few more minutes for everyone to get through," Cullen said.

A large bang slammed on the door, many of the placeholders flew from the door and pieces of wood and metal broke from the impact. Ser Perth pulled his greatsword out and faced towards the entrance.

"We won't have a few minutes unless someone holds the enemy back. My Lord, my men will hold this position, give you as much time as we can."

"Ser Perth, you can't-"

"I can and I will, my Lord. That door is coming down any second and I am not allowing either one of you to die. I made a vow to protect Eamon and I intend to keep it."

Another blast crashed against the door, shattering it to pieces. As the entrance filled with the dense smoke, the roars of charging soldiers followed through. Large green men and women in steel plate with warhammers and battleaxes clashed against the knights.

"Go!" Ser Perth said, running off to join the fray.

"You heard him, Teagan. Let's go," Cullen said as they ran up towards the stairs.

Ser Perth swung his sword, blunting against the Imperials and knocking them down.

"Form a line!"

The knights lined across the hallway, greatswords thrusting against the Imperials. Soldiers from both sides rammed into each other, grappling one another and parrying blows. The tide began turning as more and more soldiers entered the halls. Large green humanoid soldiers replaced barreled in, their inhuman strength overpowering the defenders as they crushed the Knights' hands and bashed their faces in with hammers. Blood painted the floors. The line crumbled into nothing as knights were torn in by axes and one by one they fell. Only Ser Perth stood standing.

 _"Andraste guide me."_

Ser Perth charged forward, ramming into a soldier against the wall. He placed his hand on his greatsword, smashing its pommel against the enemy's face. A swing of a hammer smashed on his chest, stumbling back as many Imperials surrounded him. He tried his best to swing, his attacks narrowly missing every soldier. Every soldier he attacked, axes chopped across his back slowly wearing down his plate, the blunt force bleeding his insides. Adrenaline pumped in as he yelled for one last charge, his sword thrust toward a soldier with all his might. The blade bounced off at the last second as the soldier sidestepped for a halberd to thrust into Ser Perth's chest, the long spike buried into his chest and blood vomited from his mouth. As he dropped to his knees, a smile escaped his face.

The last of Ferelden soldiers passed through the Eluvian as the sound of marching boots gradually increased. As Eamon passed through, Teagan took hold of Cullen shoulder's

"Wait, won't they follow us through? Or even worse find out about it?" Teagan asked.

"Don't worry about it. They won't," Cullen declared.

Teagan had no choice but to accept his statement and hurried through with Cullen in tow. The light of Eluvian faded away, its job complete as the mirror faded away to dust. Its magic receded back into the Fade and the light of blue glowed in the eyes of its master.

* * *

 **Siege of Redcliffe**

 **Date: 31st of First Seed, 305 4E/ 31st of Drakonis, 9:45 Dragon**

 **Location: Redcliffe, Ferelden**

 **Result: Decisive victory for Dragon Empire, Ferelden forces escape**

 _ **Belligerents**_

 **Dragon Empire/Kingdom of Ferelden & Inquisition**

 _ **Commanders**_

 **Legate Covera Lerinus/Arl Teagan**

 **Arl Eamon/Commander Cullen**

 _ **Units involved**_

 **6th Legion/Knights of Redcliffe**

 _ **Strength**_

 **1,000 Heavy Orc Legionnaires/700 Knights**

 **4,000 Imperial Legionnaires/50 armed civilians**

 _ **Casualties and Losses**_

 **35 killed/450 killed**

 **5 wounded/60 wounded**


	14. Doom of a Magister

**Chapter 14: Doom of a Magister**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

"How much further is this estate, Piven?" Marcus asked. "I thought you said it was just outside Perivantium but it seems to me we're in the middle of nowhere."

Piven planted Marcus' staff in the ground and his eyes peered into the distance of the wasteland.

"Well, the city is surrounded by nowhere and the magister would stay far enough away so nobody would hear the screams of all the slaves."

"He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing?"

"No, I heard from one of the others that the city was complaining about the noise after hours so he moved. Look over there, I remember that hill will give us a view of the whole estate."

The elf quickly jaunted up the hill, sharp rocks and minerals barely bothering his foot as the climb became steeper and he jumped from each point with speed. He climbed as well as a Bosmer Marcus thought as he crawled along the hill. At the top, Marcus was taken aback at the view of the estate. Large stone walls engraved with marble circled the estate, large hedge maze decorated a portion of the yard and marble statues of animals dotted the home. Its center housed the home of the magister, a three-story columned house with small windows and banners of the Tevinter flag.

"A nice place he's got. Remove some all those statues, open some windows, and you've got yourself a home."

"Sure, if you don't mind the hundreds of slaves that have been tortured, beaten, and killed just to build it. Oh and the fact that they're just lying out in the backyard."

"Forgive my ignorance, Piven. I didn't know. Just trying to lighten the mood."

Piven ignored him as paced himself down the hill. Marcus quickly grabbed hold of him and yanked him back.

"Woah there, where do you think you're going?"

"Down there," Piven replied, "it's why we came here isn't. To free my clan and recover our artifacts."

"Look down some more first," Marcus pointed.

Piven followed where his finger pointed and caught view of a large contingent of guards walking around the estate. They watched over any slaves in the field and several were gathered around the gates. The doors to the estate swung open as more guards exited with many more stationed on the roof.

"Guess they must have increased security since you escaped," Marcus said. "It would be best if we waited till nightfall, that way they'll have less visibility and it'll give us time to plan."

Marcus laid out a small paper and quill to draw.

"What are you doing?" Piven asked.

"Drawing a layout of the estate," Marcus said. "That way we can figure out the best approach to get in. Tell me, have you seen all three floors and are there any secret passages or basements I should know about?"

"I only know about the first two floors," Piven replied, pointing on the paper. "Here there was a spiral stairway to the right on the first floor to the second. And I think there was a door to the left on the first floor that goes to the basement. It's where they put us in cages every night and torture any unlucky souls."

"Why weren't you allowed on the third floor? Is it where he sleeps?" Marcus asked.

"No, he sleeps on the second floor. We were never given a reason as to why we weren't allowed there. Though I had a sneaking suspicion we were but... well not alive anyway."

"So it's probably where he performs his rituals and other things of magical nature. He probably keeps any artifacts up there too. Ok then…"

Marcus finalized his drawing, sketching out with as much detail he could go on from Piven.

"Does this look mostly correct?" Marcus asked, handing the drawing off to the Dalish.

Piven nodded his head and pointed out towards the hedge maze.

"That maze there... I escaped from when they made me trim all the leaves as punishment. Guard decided he wouldn't pay attention so I shoved a shiv into his neck. Real late at night and they weren't many guards as there were."

"You suggesting we go in through the maze?" Marcus questioned. "If anything, they've likely increased patrols in the maze and probably have someone standing watch at its entrance."

"No, they won't because before I escaped, I released a nasty concoction," Piven said. "Smells so bad that it weeks for it to dissipate and not even masks, physical or magic, help dampen it. Most likely they'll be sitting at the entrance, drinking and playing cards while one guy actually watches."

Piven glared over the map as he finished, his voice stern with dedication. As if planning.

"You knew you'd come back here?" Marcus asked.

"In a sense," Piven replied. "When I ran, I was hoping to gather some other Dalish clan, those willing to kill shem and lead a raid on the place; use the maze to get the drop on them."

"A nice thought Piven," Marcus replied as he looked back over to the estate. "But I'd think you'd need more than a clan to actually attack a place with this many guys, especially in heavy armor."

Piven sighed to Marcus' less than pleasing comment, shaking his head in agreement. Then again, the boy's plan didn't sound too crazy but Marcus wasn't willing to sacrifice so many lives. Especially for clans that hardly had experience in battle.

Marcus looked up to the sun, its bright color slowly descending down over the estate. "Alright, we have a few hours till its dark so its best we rest. How about we take turns on watch duty?"

"No thanks," Piven chided. "You sleep and I'll tell you when its time."

Piven plopped down over the edge of the hill, tightly gripping Marcus' staff. His hand fervently shook, showing Marcus the anger that boiled within the boy. Something he too understood.

* * *

Night came into view for Marcus as a quick tap woken him from his slumber. The glare from Piven's eyes directed him down to the estate, where the battalion of guards had decreased though not as noticeable. They made their way from a hill as they crouched into a large bush near the gates. Six guards stood nearby and Marcus could spot a few walking around the corner.

" _Here drink this,_ " Marcus whispered as he handed a large white potion towards Piven. " _It'll make us invisible for about a minute and make us a bit more silent._ "

" _What?_ " Piven questioned.

Marcus rolled his eyes at his distrust and imbibed the potion to show. In an instant, his figure faded away and melded into the background, awing the young Dalish. Following suit, he too disappeared and made their way to the wall. With a lift, the two scaled the wall, careful to make any sound. Once in though, Marcus' entire senses overloaded beyond the max as his nose and eyes shut tight.

The young Dalish wasn't kidding to Marcus about the smell. It was worse than an Argonian swamp, for sure but they had to move on.

Marcus could barely muster to open an eye, much less squint. His hand waved around before feeling Piven's shoulder and they began their slow crawl out from the maze. Nearly he would fall to the ground, only to be saved by Piven planting the staff as a balance. It was definitely not something Marcus would be remembering.

Eventually, the two managed to find the maze's exit, with the smell disappearing as fast as it entered. Marcus peeked out, spotting several guards busy playing cards and drinking. They weren't even anywhere near the maze itself. Clearly, the magister went for quantity over quality.

He looked to find an entry point when Piven darted past him without warning, eager to save his clan. Following the boy, Marcus found themselves near the back of the estate and facing against a large window. The area was in stark contrast with the rest of the estate as not a single guard was around. Truly the guards weren't this stupid?

His thoughts were cut short as the sound of splint wood turned Marcus back to Piven, who embedded the staff in the window frame.

So far so good as no guards came to investigate. They vaulted in, a hall of darkness laid before for their next move.

" _Okay, we're in. Now what?_ " Marcus asked.

Piven's face suddenly became visible underneath from the moonlight. " _Well, we'll be visible to everyone now,_ " he said.

Shit, those invisibility potions Marcus brought weren't potent enough. They had to move quickly. " _Do you know where the magister is?_ " Marcus asked.

" _No. In his bed_ _maybe?_ " Piven suggested. " _Right now we need to free the other slaves then we'll go kill the magister._ "

Piven peered his head into the darkened hall and lead Marcus down. A lone light glowed at the end to reveal a door with several more lights leading down a flight of stairs.

At the bottom, a horror burned into Marcus' sight. Dozens of cages lined the basement with tens of elves all packed together in the cages. The smell of feces, urine and garbage radiated throughout the room but none more so was the rage that filled Marcus. He had known of slavery but... to see it in person, he was glad to have helped Piven.

Piven grabbed a torch off without delay and ran around the basement, bobbing his head up and down before he grabbed several keys off. He hastily ran over to one cage and opened it, tossing the keys toward Marcus.

"W-what? Who are you?" one of the elves asked.

"Laya!" Piven hugged the girl, relief loosened his body at her sight.

"Piven…" she said. The name sparked whispers amongst the rest, their whimpers replaced with confusion as they rose up. "What are you doing here? I thought you escaped."

"I did but I came back to save you all like I said I would," Piven replied.

"Then did you-"

"No, I didn't find a clan but I found him."

Piven's finger directed the girl to Marcus and her face drooped with fear as she backed away.

"You brought a mage?" Laya asked, her tone both angry and fearful.

"He's different from the others, he saved my life from hunters and he's agreed to help save our clan back," Piven said.

"Hello there," Marcus greeted, holding out his hand. Laya shouldered away into Piven's arms. "Um... I'll go free the rest now."

Marcus took to work freeing the slaves though each one wouldn't leave until he had moved some distance away. The robes no doubt made them feel this way and it was just another thing he'd payback to the magister.

"Laya, where is my father? And where's the keeper?" Piven asked.

Tears fell down Laya's face, her face filled with red and she buried her face into his shoulders. Words could barely come out of her as she cried profusely onto Piven's shirt. One of the elves carried her away to another and explained to Piven.

"Piven, I'm sorry but we've haven't seen either of them for a few days. The master became furious when you escaped. We overheard that he was made a fool among the other magisters and took some of us so that he would 'show them'. We couldn't do anything as he had them and a couple of others taken somewhere but we could hear screams from up top. I'm sorry."

Piven sat blankly from what he said, trying his best to process what he heard and the staff providing the only comfort. Marcus retrieved from his satchel multiple healing potions as he handed them off to each group. They were a bit hesitant at first until one brave enough took a sip, his bruises disappearing almost instantly.

"I don't have anymore so give these to your weakest, it'll help save them for now," Marcus said. "The magister is probably on the third floor with the rest so I'll go deal with him. I'm sure that once I confront him, every guard will start pouring in so I need you all to barricade the door and hide."

"You're going to confront yourself?" one of the elves asked.

"I am," Marcus nodded. "With my trusty staff, I'll defeat this man and free you."

Marcus pointed back to Piven as he spoke but the elves raised their brows and glanced at each other. Marcus was a bit confused until he turned to see that young Dalish missing. Damn it, he went to confront the magister himself.

"Aaahh!"

The scream frightened the group as they looked up to its origin. Marcus sprinted up the stairs, circling around until he came to the third floor.

He could not believe what he saw. Bodies of elves hung to the ceiling and walls, mutilated to pieces on pentagrams, soaked in their blood. Their faces still in horror even after they died.

"So you're the one I must thank for bringing back my slave?" a voice at the end of the room called.

Marcus could see his staff laid next to Piven, his body pale and lifeless as a man in robes emerged forth.

"Did you-"

"Kill him?" the man interrupted. "No, I still need him alive. He hasn't been punished enough yet. But I see I'm straying off. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Oppius Donatus, Magister and Conessiour in Magical Artifacts. You know, it would have been easier for you to return this slave in the morning."

"That's not why I'm here," Marcus spat back. "I've come to free those that you've enslaved and to stop your abuse of magic. At first, I thought of simply humiliating you, cutting off your hands and leaving you to rot. I didn't want the trouble of dealing with more of your kind. But after what I just saw and what you've done, I can't let you live."

Flames flowed through his fist, raising his hand as the staff levitated back to him. "I'll make sure that there's nothing left of you."

"I'm disappointed that you see it like that. Very well then, I could use the practice. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Marcus Ebiri and I will avenge all those you've killed."

"Really, how will you avenge if you can't even fight!"

Marcus' body locked in place, his hand slowly moving to his neck. Oppius laughed maniacally as the blood from the corpses swirled in a ball. The blood entered into his body, growing in stature, his face engorged in blood and it hardened over his body creating an armor.

Marcus focused his magicka within and burned off the hostile magic. The fire boiled over his body, illuminating an aura of fire around his body. He quickly cast magic resistance with a raise of his fist.

"So you can resist blood magic? Not bad, but not good enough!"

Oppius summoned the blood from his armor into spikes, launching them in a spiral of destruction. A ward from Marcus parried the attack and he replied in kind with ice spikes. Yet with such speed, Oppius blocked and absorbed with his giant blood arm. Both of the arms engorged further as spikes formed out and the magister engaged in hand to hand. But Marcus held his ground, quickly shooting off a fireball.

To his surprise, the magister easily dodged and countered fiercely. An uppercut walloped into Marcus' face, launching the battlemage up. His spirit was unbattered as Marcus extended two fingers as he landed. The fireball swerved and struck the magister in the back with raging velocity. The magister careened off-balance, inviting an attack. The rage burst forth from Marcus' palm, engulfing the magister's head. When it was done, it receded to reveal a charred face with blood seeping out from the pores.

"Y-you b-bast…" Oppius magic flowed to his face as he healed his face from the blood.

Marcus refused to let him heal, stabbing straight down his chest. Flames radiated over Oppius, his blood armor boiling his innards as it hardened. Yells could not escape him as Marcus covered his mouth, steam poured out his body. He looked up towards Marcus trying to utter a word.

"I-mposs-i-bile...y-you…" Marcus opened his palm and red energy flowed from Oppius, his body withering as naught but charred bone and dust were left. Marcus could only look with disdain, dropping the skeleton to the ground.

"You're lucky I didn't take your soul."

Marcus made his way over to Piven, his body drained of life. Energy from Oppius flowed back to Piven and his body returned to normal. His eyes slowly opened before suddenly shotting up.

"Father!" Piven breathed heavily, trying to gain his bearings.

"Piven. It's alright. It's done now. See," Marcus pointed.

Piven looked over to the remains of Oppius, his skeleton lied in hardened blood. But a smile did not form as he turned to one of the corpses on the wall. His eyes filled with dread as he walked over to the head still hanging. Tears poured out his eyes as he fell to his knees.

" _Father…_ " he cried out.

Marcus wanted to hug him but the corner of his eye caught a glimpse out the window. Several guards had assembled all at the center of the estate's yard. But if they knew, then. Marcus quickly faced a door as four guards came through from the rooftops. He launched two fireballs simultaneously, knocking back the guards and scorching them.

"I heard something up there!" one of the guards yelled outside.

"Piven! Follow me!" Marcus commanded, dragging the boy with him up to the roofs. He looked over the edge and saw about a dozen guards running toward the estate.

Marcus raised his hand and a portal opened over him, launching a barrage of fire down on the guards. A pit of fire lit, its flames igniting over their bodies and they ran screaming in terror as they rolled around in agony, trying their best to put it out. The fire receded to show to corpses of burnt men, their armor having welded to their skin and some parts of their bodies turned to ash. He began a count to make sure he got them all but a force shoved him down.

"Marcus!" Piven yelled.

One of the men inside survived and stopped Piven from warning him early, shoving Marcus off the roof. Marcus narrowly caught the ledge with his fingers but the guard slammed his foot down, causing Marcus to yell at the top of his lungs.

"You fucking asshole!" the guard said, increasing the pressure on Marcus' fingers.

Marcus threw his staff over the man, widely missing him. The guard looked down confused at what Marcus did only for Piven to pick up the staff and jam its blade through his guard. Blood squirted on Marcus' face as the man fell over the edge. Piven grabbed down and helped Marcus up.

The two panted, out of breath before Marcus hugged the boy. Small rays rose from the ground as the sun dawned on the land. Marcus took a breather and sat upon the ledge. He invited Piven to sit next to him as they overlooked the estate. Blood and charred remains clashed against the hills of the land.

"Well, I suppose this was the only way it would end. Tragic that this land will probably experience even more," Marcus said as he looked to Piven. For a brief moment, the boy smiled as he looked on over the horizon.

"By the way, can I have my staff back?"

* * *

The sun lighted the estate's grounds as the previously enslaved elves packed their caravans. Food, weapons, money, anything that wasn't nailed down were taken, the least they were afforded for their enslavement. Many of the members were quick to eat their fill as they wouldn't have much time until someone else might pass by.

Piven busied himself and helped load up the remains of those killed in Oppius' rituals when Laya approached.

"Piven? You ok?" Laya asked.

Piven sighed. "I will be, thanks. I still can't believe they're gone. It's my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't escaped, they wouldn't have been used, they wouldn't…"

A hug from Laya silenced his doubts. Her eyes teared a bit as she held him in an embrace.

"That monster would have done it anyway. Probably would have killed us all for his ritual. When you left, all I could think about was that you were hurt and that they would have captured you, do terrible things to you. Yet you came back with help, help that freed us all in the end. So don't blame yourself for it, okay?"

Piven simply nodded, eagerly wiping away his tears as he formed a half-smile.

"By the way, where is that mage who helped us?" Laya asked.

"Up there," Piven nodded towards the estate. "Said he needed to find some things on Oppius and then he'd escort us out of Tevinter afterward."

Up above to the third floor, Marcus searched in Oppius' desk for any information. He turned papers, emptied out boxes, and even looked underneath for floor traps. As he did, he bumped against the desk, drawing not just pain but a hidden drawer. Inside lied a journal to which Marcus flipped through and came upon an interesting bit.

"Let's see here 'managed to get a hold of a new elven artifact, reminder to keep storage secret; I hide its origin'."

Marcus looked to the wall and saw a picture of the man. It seemed too obvious but then again magisters seemed to think highly of themselves.

He guessed correctly as the wall behind the portrait revealed a strange glyph, similarly designed in an elven pattern. He waved his hand over the glyph and it lit up from his magicka as a section of the wall slid out. His eyes unveiled to dozen of stands with the room, each housing some artifact on a pedestal.

"Quite a collection you had here, Oppius."

Marcus could see a staff, a few scrolls, a few weirdly shaped sculptures. What caught his eyes though was what stood in the center. A large red book with some elven symbol, its pages still unworn as if newly printed.

"Nice book."

The first page opened contained elven words of those of Thedas, its dialect a bit different but Marcus could somewhat make it out.

" _Journal of a Betrayed Friend._

 _I write this as my last to my kin. The Evanuris lie and are naught but despots and slavers. The one called Dirthamen is the worst of all, a hero I once respected. I was a fool to not see it, an idiot to not know his behavior changed. I thought he'd never allowed himself to fall, that he'd remember what he once was. I see now that any hope of him or any of the others reforming is out of the question. We've tried to gather forces, hoping to take them by surprise yet they knew before we could even gather. No one else knows but I will make sure they do. I leave information to the rest of the elvhen, a location of secrets hidden by Dirthamen, pieces of power he has created for the Evanuris. Without them I fear, the rest of the elvhen will fall._ "

Marcus flipped over the pages to a map, its area similar to the size of Tevinter and the location of the old elven empire and surroundings. He pulled out the small chest Neloth gave him and enlarged its size, storing the book in. He looked over the others and decided he'll take them for now. The sculptures themselves he could feel full of magic and the staff very light, even more than his own. The scrolls, however.

"Techniques to use with some type of wood, 'ironbark'. Meditations to fine-tune manipulation of the Fade, hunting techniques. Interesting but Neloth won't want any of this."

"Marcus! Are you here?" Piven called out.

Marcus quickly shrunk the chest into his satchel and cast his hand over the wall symbol to close. Piven jogged up as the wall closed in the nick of time.

"Oh, Piven, good to see you. I just finished what I was looking for," Marcus said.

"Did you find what you need?" Piven asked.

"Not much but I did find these scrolls. Old elven techniques about weapons, magic, and I think maybe some herbs."

"How can you know?"

"I know elven but now is not the time to discuss. Let's go now. Get everyone moving while I'll burn this down."

* * *

Marcus made his way down, shooting flames all over the estate. All that was left was a fiery inferno, a tomb for those who had perished both good and evil. Its only mark was a large smoke rising over the wind as the caravan of elves made their way south. For three days they rode, the occasional bandit or animal posed no problem for Marcus. By daybreak, the group made camp near a river in a wide clearing.

As Marcus packed his horse, a group of Dalish approached before him. "Thank you, Marcus. We can't thank you enough for what you did."

"It was nothing," Marcus bowed. "I trust you have enough provisions to get by?"

"Yes, we'll stock up more from Hasmal and cross the river south. Perhaps we'll go to forests near Kirkwall."

"Well then take these scrolls. I lifted them from the magister and I'm sure you'll find them more useful than me."

"Truly you are different from other humans. Losing our keeper means we've lost a lot of knowledge but this is a start. Thank you. Where will you go from here?"

"Unfortunately, my travels take me back to Tevinter. There are still those who hoard artifacts for their own gain and my client wants me to return as much as I can."

He jumped on a horse and waved off to the clan. "Farewell. May you find luck on your journeys."

The clan waved back to Marcus as he rode off back to the plains. Winds flew past as he galloped into the distance but a voice shot back from behind.

"Marcus!" Piven strode up on horseback to him.

"Piven? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be back with your clan?" Marcus asked.

"I should but I couldn't. I can't just stay with the clan and pretend everything is fine. My father is dead, our keeper is dead, along with our first and others. They tell me it's not my fault but I just know that I have to make it up to them. So I'm going with you and retrieving those artifacts."

"You know I can't let you have all of them, right?"

"That's fine, I just want any that helps our clan. Besides I wouldn't want to fight you for them, especially after I saw you on the roof."

Marcus shook his head, this kid really is persistent. "Fine, you can come but I'll warn you that it'll get harder from here. Oppius was a walk in the park compared to what we'll be dealing with in the future."

"There are things worse than him?" Piven questioned for Marcus to only nod.

"So where to?" Piven asked.

"A town out in the Silent Plains."

"What's it called?"

"Solas."


	15. Discerning the Visions

**A/N: Be sure to check out the poll I have on the stories I'm doing. Also, I have the future writings I might do on my profile so be sure to check it out once you find the chance. The plan going forward is for these Elder Scrolls crossovers to build a story as they go along.**

 **Chapter 15: Discerning the Visions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

"Inquisitor, I don't understand!"

"Really, Eamon? Well then let me be clear. We will not be trying to negotiate with Tamriel."

The two speakers continued forth down the battlements and overlooked the inner courtyard of Skyhold. Hundreds of Ferelden refugees lined up in camps and many soldiers were resting in the infirmary, their burned bodies, and massive cuts confined them to rest. Their harrowing tales of dragons did nothing to ease anyone's concern.

"Do you not understand what we are facing Inquisitor? This is a matter far different from Corypheus, from mages and Templars, or even Blights. You may believe that there is some chance for victory but I'm telling you there isn't. They have more soldiers, more magic, and dragons. Who knows what else they could have?"

"I know this and I know about impossible situations. But we've always managed to come out of these situations when we unite. Besides, it would not be in our interest to negotiate. They have the upper hand at the moment and we have nothing to counteract it."

"But-"

"But nothing. I appreciate your concern, Eamon but we won't go forward with it. Your brother's trickery has destroyed any goodwill we might have built up. I've no doubt the Imperials are thinking of the same. Now, good day."

Evelyn waved the old arl off, leaving herself alone above the battlements. Her hands rolled over her face before she looked down below the valley. Hundreds of soldiers encamped outside in thick fur tents, veterans of the Breach reuniting with comrades and training as if it were the old days. Wagons of armor, food, and merchants arrived thanks to Divine Victoria's support and barricades were being built quickly near the valley entrance.

Yet even Evelyn could not find solace with the fact that they're barely regaining their power as they were during the Breach. Quite a portion of the Inquisition used to rely on Ferelden and now their entire army is against them. For now, though, the enemy has not seemed to attempt any offensive against anyone else for now and messengers arrived with news of forts being constructed as they began to settle in. That puzzled Evelyn the most. Why allow Thedas time to build up its defenses? Do they assume that conquering will require no effort?

"I really wish I could catch a break. All these wars, politics, and magic; just wish I could end it easily. Now dragons. Fuck me," Evelyn said.

"Quite the predicament we've got ourselves in, Inquisitor. Didn't think I'd be more surprised than what Chuckles did."

Evelyn turned as she grinned and raised her arms to her favorite dwarf.

"Varric!"

The two embraced heartily, sharing a brief moment of happiness.

"It's good to see you too. Been a long time," Varric said.

"Long enough for you to change your look," Evelyn laughed. "By the Maker, what's with the beard? Not going full dwarven now, are you?"

"This?" he said, displaying his chin. "Oh nothing special but it seems to help me look more… noble. Well, more so than usual."

Varric smiled as he stroked his large blonde beard. Evelyn rolled her eyes and looked back over the valley.

"I'm glad you're here, Varric."

"Me too, Skylady. Wish the world didn't always have to be in danger for it to happen though," Varric said, looking at Skyhold's keep. "You know, I think we must be cursed or having extremely bad luck. What are we at, three, four?"

"Five if you want to count Solas," she muttered, "but he seems to be the least of our concerns now."

A silence bequeathed the two friends for what could feel as though eternal before Evelyn turned back to Varric. "Anyways, how have you been Varric? Is Kirkwall facing any troubles?" she asked.

"I've been doing pretty well for myself and we've been actually able to get some new trade deals with Antiva. Of course, now with the Empire on our doorstep, the city has pretty much been on edge every day. Hawke is helping Bran coordinate with the other cities, getting our defenses ready and Aveline's training more guardsmen every day but people are still nervous. I mean, an entire country falling in one day? Makes Corypheus look like a joke."

"Well then better save your laugh for later because it just got worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah, it turns out when Teagan escaped, the enemy used dragons to rain fire down on them. Three dragons and we don't even know how many more they might command."

"That's…well... shit. Just…"

"Yeah."

"So then," he said slowly, "guess the Inquisition doesn't have a plan then?"

"We kinda have a plan," Evelyn shrugged

"Since when does kinda mean any type of certainty. Come on, Skylady, there must be something we can do?"

"There is but…" she muttered before trailing off into the distance. Varric turned to see Solas slowly walking to the two.

"Hello, Master Tethras. It's good to see you, old friend," Solas said.

"Emphasis on 'old friend', I assume?" Varric asked, crossing his arms.

"Call it what you may, as long as we face our daggers in the same direction," he said.

"Well then, good to see you too, Chuckles."

Solas smiled for a bit before his neutral look crossed his face. A moment of awkwardness fell upon the three before Evelyn spoke up.

"Is there another reason you're here, Solas?"

Solas nodded. "Yes, as I recall, you requested my help in a personal matter. One I believe you wanted to discuss in private."

"Of course," Evelyn said as her eyes widened a bit. "Varric, sorry to cut this short but we'll have to continue our conversation another time."

Varric raised a brow before Evelyn darted her eyes to Solas and he walked off. "I understand, magic's never been my strong suit. I have to go see Ruffles anyway or else she'll give me another finger-wagging. Maybe afterward we can get in a game of Wicked Grace," Varric said, cocking his brow and causing Evelyn to let out a light chuckle.

"Sure thing. See you later, Varric," Evelyn replied, waving him goodbye.

"Shall we?" Solas asked.

"Sure, we'll go to my chambers," Evelyn said.

The two left the battlements and made their way to Evelyn's room. Guards greeted them at the entrance though were unnerved from Solas' presence and slightly backed away.

"Guards, make sure we are not to be disturbed until I say so," Evelyn said. "Let no one in the stairway."

"Yes, Inquisitor," the guards said.

As Solas laid out a small bowl of incense, Evelyn laid out across her bed and breathed in deep to relax.

"I'll cast a sleep spell on you momentarily and I'll help guide you through the voices. Are you ready?" Solas asked, standing across from her.

Evelyn nodded in understanding. "Do it."

At her command, the elven mage's eyes lit up in white flames. Her vision immediately blackened, all sensation in her body disappeared as sleep enveloped her.

* * *

In an instant, Evelyn regained her senses and felt as though she'd been awake for a while. Her vision opened up to a small room, stacks of books surrounded her. Beneath her was a chair, its cushion felt warm as it would from sitting long with uncomfortable rigid armrests. Tea with a cinnamon aroma was on a small table stand next to her and a large book laid open on her lap as scattered spots of sunlight shined over the passages.

It clicked in her mind what this place. "This is my mother's study in Ostwick. At my parents' winter estate I think."

"Strange," Solas said, gaining Evelyn's attention. "You said you were part of the Ostwick circle. I doubt they allowed you to live with your parents."

"They didn't. However, I received permission once to stay with them for a week during one winter. Provided I had a templar accompany me. Where is he?"

Evelyn looked around before a very tall templar materialized before her, standing still as a stone sculpture at the door.

"Oh yes, I was so engrossed with the books here that often I forgot he was even there. Many things I failed to notice," Evelyn said as she flipped over the book to its cover. "The History of the Chantry. I think it helped me find solace in the fact about who I was."

"A tyrannical ruler," Solas said, receiving a sharp look from Evelyn.

"A person that understands that some gifts come at a cost. And if that cost endangers, it should be disposed of or at the very least, contained. It's not a decision anyone can make so easily."

"Do you truly believe that?" Solas asked.

"I do," Evelyn replied with a glare. "But we're not here to argue, so cool it. We're here to figure out these visions mean, for both our sakes."

No snide remark came from Solas as he gestured towards the door. Evelyn walked through as the figure of the templar faded. The halls of the estate winded down almost infinitely; portraits of the Trevelyan's and collections of swords and busts lined the doors as the two strolled through.

"Alright then Mr. Dread Wolf, what should we be looking for?"

"I am not looking for anything but merely guiding you. Tell me, when do you hear the voices? Are you thinking about anything in particular when it happens?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No, I don't think about anything in particular. My mind just goes quiet for a bit and then they start whispering to me."

"Do they often come to you in your sleep?"

"Very rarely. Most of the time they happen when I'm surrounded by lots of people when they're not focused on me. Only then do they talk to me but I can't actively think about them or nothing happens."

"Then we'd best recreate such a scenario. Anything come to mind?" Solas asked.

Evelyn thought a bit and turned to a door. The two walked through and their eyes were filled in bright colors and crowds of fine silks and cloths paraded on human bodies. Warm vectors of air breezed right across, shielding the guests from the cold dark winter outside. The scent of fine meat basked with wine brought but a pleasant mood to the Inquisitor.

"One of the parties my parents had while I was given leave," Evelyn said. "I was never interested but my parents made me attend. They didn't want any rumors popping up that I'd secretly be performing magic rituals or some other horrible thing. I didn't want to disappoint them so I'd put on a show, always agreeing with the other guests, talking about how I performed well at the Circle, and listening attentively."

Evelyn looked over as the guests continued about their conversations, wine in hand and elven servants holding out small portions of food.

"It was so much simpler back then," she commented.

"There you are darling. I've been looking for you and wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine."

Solas looked to the woman that called. She wore a red silk dress with a large petticoat, silver embroiled in a beautiful design over the dress. A silver necklace with the Trevelyan crest adorned her neck, matching earrings accentuated her bright pink cheeks and long brown hair.

"Yes, mother," Evelyn said.

Solas turned back to see before his eyes as Evelyn was now much younger looking. She wore a small pink dress, a skirt full of fluff that hid her knee-high socks. Her hair was tied in a bun, eyes timid as a Templar flanked beside her, and her hands held tightly against her chest.

"This is Count Norman Lowery and his wife Lady Kathyrn Lowery. They've come all the way from Ansburg," Evelyn's mother said.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Trevelyan," Count Lowery said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Count Norman and to you as well Lady Kathyrn," Evelyn bowed.

"I hear from your mother that you're doing quite well for yourself at the Circle. You've become a model student for the others and a devout follower of the Maker," Lady Kathyrn said.

"I am," Evelyn replied. "The Maker helped me find peace with my abilities. They're to serve man not rule over him and the Circle has done an excellent job teaching me that. I'm also grateful that the Templars protect me and the world from its dangers."

"Quite true," Count Norman smiled back. "I'm glad they've instilled the right values into you. My son could learn a thing or two about discipline from you."

Solas could see that the count and wife were fidgeting with their hands and Evelyn's mother trying very hard to smile and eyes constantly shifting at her daughter.

"I'm glad you've met. Come along, Count Norman, I must show you and your wife an exquisite portrait I received while in Wycome," Evelyn's mom said, gesturing the couple away.

"Glady," the count said. He then bided to Evelyn. "Take care, Lady Trevelyan." Evelyn nodded back as the two walked with her mother.

Evelyn sighed relief and strolled to one of the windows. The petals of snowflakes peppered the ground in a blanket of white and naked trees scattered the grounds. She could hear all the guests talk about the latest news, how better their lives were, and other things she could care less about. It was all just noise. She looked out the window to see a lone deer running about the distant field. The animal constantly searched the ground for anything to eat, its mouths digging under the snow to eat the buried grass. As she watched the animal, the noises began to silence out as one by one the volume fell in her ears and all she could do was focus on the deer.

" _Dovahkiin fen al._ "

A whisper broke her focus. Evelyn turned around to see all the guests surrounding her, their bodies concealed in shadows. Their figures slowly walked towards her as the noise began growing louder, banging inside her head.

 _"Dovahkiin fen al."_

"Dovahkiin fen al."

 **"Dovahkiin fen al."**

Evelyn grabbed her head in pain and knelt down to the floor. The voices kept repeating the word over and over, the words imploding her brain and it felt as though her skull would split at any moment. The figures trudged towards her, their arms extending out to her like the undead.

"Inquisitor," Solas said calmly, "do not resist. Let them speak."

Evelyn attempted to lift her hands off her head, the pain radiating over her body that if felt as if she were being pierced by hundreds of knives. She yelled at the voices and toughened her body to the pain.

"STOP!" she yelled.

Solas flashed his eyes and turned Evelyn to stone. Her vision was filled with abyss as her body could no longer move, the pain, fully engulfing her and she ceased.

Her eyes slowly opened as she could see just a stub of where her arm was. She opened her eyes to see she was no longer a child, back to her old self. She picked herself off the dark floor to see nothing but darkness and fogged clouds. She looked around and could not see any sign of Solas or even anything for that matter.

"Solas! Solas!" Evelyn called out. "This isn't funny Solas. I get it, you're trying to teach me a lesson about something."

No response, no sound came back, not even her own echo. She was all alone.

"Great. Now, what am I supposed to do? Wake up maybe."

She closed her eyes and relaxed. Upon opening, she was still in the void. Evelyn shook her head and laid her hand on her hips. All she could do was stare into the black void, trying to think of what to do next.

She looked left and immediately jumped back on instinct. "Ah!"

A body of shadow stood before Evelyn, its humanoid figure illuminated with bright blue eyes, similar to what Solas does. The figure simply stood and stared.

"What are you?" Evelyn asked.

The figure gave no response. It held out its left arm for Evelyn, she could see that the clouds dissipated to reveal a group of shadowy figures. Evelyn approached the group and could hear their voices.

"Are you sure about this?" one of the voices spoke.

"I am," The other voice, a woman's, spoke clearly over.

"It's just, what if the others find out?" another asked.

"They won't. Besides it's better off we don't have it, the others would use it for their own purposes," the woman said.

"But surely you'd be able to reason with them. You've stopped them from destroying the elvhen before," another said.

 _"Elvhen. Ancient elves_ ," Evelyn thought.

"I fear it may be the end of such an agreement. That's why we're trading it away so that they'll never find it," the woman said.

Shadows from Evelyn's right formed, large winged creatures landed in front of the elves. Evelyn could tell from the shape that they were dragons though a bit smaller than the ones she had fought before.

The small figures slightly bowed as the woman figure approached the shadow dragons. "Greetings, Ahbiilok and Amnahthur. I take it you had a fine journey," the woman said.

"We did not come here for pleasantries, Fahliil. We have come for the Kel. Do you have it?" one of the dragons asked.

Evelyn was simply stunned that the dragon could even talk. No way was it a dragon from Thedas.

"I do," the woman said. "Do you have the book?"

"Geh, yes," the dragon said. A box floated off from the dragon's wings and landed in the woman's hands. "The power to control the souls of mortals, both zii and sil. Though I cannot guarantee they will be the same once used."

"That's a risk I must take. Bring it here," the woman said, directing for one of her followers to bring a large scroll.

The scroll floated up into one of the dragon's wings. "Our business is done. Come, Amnahthur. We must make haste to Taazohkaan," one of the dragons said.

They faded away as the group of shadows reappeared in another location. The woman carried the box over to an altar and set it down before turning to the rest.

"I trust you all know what to do. It pains me that it must come to this," the woman said.

"Do not worry," one of the voices said. "We are glad to serve you and will take our knowledge to the vir'abelasan."

"Thank you," was all she could say as the shadows walked away into clouds. Yet one of the shadows looked towards Evelyn, it raised its hands towards her and spoke.

"Dovahkiin will destroy with this book."

And with that, it flashed a bright light into her eyes.

Evelyn jumped out from her sleep, sweat poured down her face and hands red as the rocks of the Western Approach. Her bed was soaked as if it were submerged underwater and her clothes stuck to her skin like seaweed. She could barely move her legs and rolled herself on to the floor. Solas came quickly on hold her up as she tried swinging her stub on the bed and reorient.

"What did you see?" Solas asked.

Evelyn took a moment to regain herself as Solas helped lifted her up. She rubbed her temple and eyes for a bit before turning to Solas. "I-I think saw her."

"Saw who?"

"Mythal. She had some of her followers go with her to observe some deal she made. With dragons."

"Dragons? I didn't know the creatures were even capable of communicating let alone trading."

"They weren't our dragons but a bit smaller. And I guess the voices were translating everything from elven so these dragons must have been quite knowledgeable," Evelyn said. She paused before continuing. "Listen, Mythal traded with them some item she had, a scroll that glowed and something about it made me feel off. Do you know anything about it?"

"I do," Solas confirmed, "the Scroll of Ages. Dirthamen had found it a few years after we won the war that cemented our place. When he tried to read it, he almost died from the sheer amount of power and temporarily lost his vision, though Mythal was able to restore him. After that, the rest of the Evanuris pledged to never open the scroll again and to keep it locked away for all time."

"You didn't destroy it?" Evelyn asked.

"We couldn't," Solas replied. "Even with all our power combined, we couldn't even scratch it. We all agreed it would be a danger to the elvhen but I never expected Mythal would be the one to take it. She and I both agreed to hide it from the others but…"

Solas could only look out the windows as he spoke. "Tell me, what did she trade it for?" he asked.

"Some kind of book or at least that's what the dragons said. One of them said it could control the souls of mortals. Know anything about that?"

Solas shook his head.

"Great, now I feel like I've been left with more questions than answers. There is one more thing though. When her followers left to go to the Well, one of them just looked straight at me and said 'Dovahkiin will destroy with this book'. The way they keep saying dovahkiin over and over again makes me think…"

"That the dovahkiin is the enemy we're facing," Solas interrupted, "The leader or perhaps a powerful figure from the Empire and that either it or they will destroy Thedas for the book. And like Mythal I don't wish for this world to be destroyed."

"You were trying to destroy the world," Evelyn replied.

Solas shot knives from eyes and caused Evelyn to step back a little. "Not on purpose. What I would do was restore my world that unfortunately would destroy everyone else's. What the voices are afraid of is that this dovahkiin will destroy both our worlds. That cannot happen. Was there anything else at all?"

Evelyn closed her eyes and focused her mind on the voices. Nothing she could hear but an image did pop in.

"I don't hear any voices now," Evelyn focused, squinting her eyes. "I can see a map of some sort in my head. Its shape is a bit of northern Thedas, specifically Tevinter, Antiva, and a little bit of Rivain. And I see a few bright dots scattered all over. Locations where Mythal hid the book, maybe?"

Solas waved his hand over Evelyn and looked in with his magic. "Yes, I recognize some of the locations. Sanctuaries and places of refugee I used after she died. But I don't recognize some of them, especially in Rivain and northern Tevinter."

Evelyn sat down at her desk and drummed her fingers, pondering on what to do. From the information she has, the enemy clearly has an interest in gaining something from Thedas. A powerful artifact to which who knows what they'd use it for. But something that powerful?

 _Control the souls of mortals, huh?_ she thought.

"We have a new plan now," Evelyn said as she stood. "We need to find that book Mythal hid away. If it can do what it says it can, then maybe that's what we need to tip the scales back."

"You can't possibly think that's a good idea, Inquisitor. You're messing with forces beyond your reach," Solas replied.

"Do you want the enemy to get it then? Even if it's not what they're after, do you want to take the chance that they might end up finding it? Besides, we have a trusty elven mage with tons of wisdom that surely wouldn't want it to be misused, right?"

"So what, you intend to wander around these places while a war is going on? Even with the Eluvians, you'd be gone too long. I should be the one to retrieve it."

"You?" Evelyn scoffed. "First of all, I don't trust that you might run off with the book. Second, how will you even know what to look for? You may have been close with Mythal but clearly not enough for her to share with you about all this."

"So you intend for no one to find it then?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No, I suggest we find someone we both agree is trustworthy and knowledge to be able to handle this endeavor. Someone that has proven they understand that power is only to be used when absolutely necessary."

"Who would you suggest?" Solas asked.

Evelyn smiled at Solas as she walked towards the stairway out. "When Varric came over, he reminded me about him. About Hawke."

* * *

 **Dragon Language Translation:**

Dovahkiin fen al- Dragonborn will destroy.

Ahbiilok - Hunter Blue Sky

Amnahthur - Lion Fury Overlord

Fahliil - elf

Kel - Elder Scroll

Zii - souls, specifically in living bodies

Sil - souls, specifically in the afterlife

Taazohkaan - Tamriel


	16. The Situation at Hand

**Chapter 16: The Situation at Hand**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

Hair parted along as a razor slide across his skin, white facial cream moved with each stroke. Marius disliked having to shave yet when one meets with the Emperor for lunch, they must look their absolute best. Or so what an advisor told him. Interesting as things go especially when it's on the patio of the old Eamon's estate. While he didn't mind, he couldn't help but feel as if a part of him was being shut from the world.

" _Oh well,_ " Marius thought. " _At least I'll get to eat something quite delicious. And a tailored tunic made from fine silk to boot. I wonder what that feels like._ "

A light cough from the barber dropped him out of his thoughts and he looked into the mirror. The barber had done good work to Marcus' relief. He ran his hand across his face, not a feeling an inch of facial hair. His hair was neatly shaved on the sides and tied in the back in a ponytail. A good look since it detracted from the scar on his eye.

"How is it, sir?" The barber asked.

"It's good. Better than the barber back home in Cyrodiil. Another thing Ferelden might have us beaten at," Marius replied.

He rose from his chair, shaking off any excess hair.

The barber held his hand out to a door. "Your bath has also been drawn up for you sir. The servants have hung your clothes for you in the room as well."

Marcus nodded to the man and retrieved a septim from his pocket. "For your trouble," he said, flipping to coin to the barber.

"Thank you, sir," the barber bowed.

Marcus disrobed into the steamy water of bubbles. Its warmth enveloped him as the knots and twists in his body loosened from the heat. If he didn't have to meet the Emperor, he wouldn't mind just staying in the bath all day.

" _I should get a spa day for me when this is over. Heard about a nice new sauna they have in Whiterun. Marble columns, bubbles, and all the mead afterward,_ " Marius thought as he scrubbed himself down.

A few minutes of bathing cleaned him nice and proper of lavender scent and he opened a closet to find freshly ironed silk clothes. There was a note attached and he read aloud.

"Marius, these are tailor-made and imported all the way from Radiant Raiments. Take care not to get it too dirty," Marius muttered. "Did Taarie make this? I'm surprised she didn't throw a fit. Guess some elves become less grumpy in their old age."

The clothes felt soft and smooth to the touch as if he wore nothing at all. No wonder nobles like to wear this. He looked into a mirror, his tunic a garnet red with gold embroidery woven in and a leather belt with a silver dragon of the Empire. The pants were the same color as the tunic but not enough to detract from the body. And the shoes, fine leather with his initials sewed in and it conformed to his feet. A last look in the mirror and he realized he looks almost exactly like some lord.

He made his way out to the patio and in the hall, he passed by a familiar face.

"Gasred," Marius waved over to the man.

"Commander," Gasred greeted.

The two men shook hands and walked alongside together.

"You clean up well, Commander," Gasred said. "I've never seen you dressed this nicely. Then again, red? Really?"

"Look who's talking," Marius chuckled. "You have the same thing as me except its white."

Gasred shook his head. "You know nothing about clothing, Commander. I wear these as a symbol of Wayrest and the embroidery is much different than yours. Being in command in High Rock, as you know, requires one to be well dressed for all banquets and meetings with all the lords and dukes."

"You could stand to be more like Rhiata; let the advisors stand-in for such things. And besides, Imperial policy is for soldiers not to be involved in politics."

"I'm not scheming or accepting bribes, Commander; only assuring that the roads are safe. And please, don't compare me to Rhiata. A meeting in Sentinel is nothing like one in Daggerfall."

"That's because we don't waste time on frivolous things like the names of a bank," a voice said, jumping a step in Gasred.

The two men looked behind to see Rhiata. The Redguard was dressed in a blue silk dress, her green eyes accentuated with a light red eyeshadow and blush, and her black hair tied in a bun.

"Rhiata, y-you-" Gasred stammered.

"Yes, yes I know," Rhiata said. "I rarely dress like this but it would be inappropriate for us to wear armor when the Emperor invites us to lunch. So pick your jaw up and let us go."

Marius smiled a bit as Gasred tugged at his collar.

The three reached a stairwell to the left and ascended to the roof, where a large patio was laid out. A few tables and chairs were set out under the shade of a wooden arch, recently built but with precision. In the center stood a large table that currently seated Deezara and Tsrani both listening as the Emperor spoke with them.

Marius could see that the man's cheeks, having been hidden so long under his stubble, meshed well with the sun's rays. His sides were shaven down almost bare and his hair slicked back in waves. The robes he wore had the Imperial Dragon on his shoulders, a white belt with a golden sword embroidered held the red robes firmly to him. Multiple rings and a necklace were worn to further enhance his status and said to be enchanted so that only the Emperor could don them.

Deezara, however, looked as though he belonged somewhere else though. It wasn't because he had a small sash over him or that fact it looked the same as Marius's but it was… brown. It didn't help he was green too. Tsrani though looked quite stunning with her purple dress, sleeves opened at her shoulders and slimmed around her waist with golden inlays around. Gold braces with sapphires decorated her wrists and a small golden chain adorned her neck, further accentuating her white fur and blue eyes.

The Emperor looked over to the trio standing and smiled at them as they approached.

"Your Imperial Majesty," the three bowed.

"Please, there's no need," the Emperor raised his hand. "This is not a meeting but simply a lunch between friends. Please sit, the food will be out in a few minutes. Try the wine, it's a gift from Queen Anora."

The three sat down and tasted the wine as the Emperor watched.

"It's fine, doesn't hold a candle to Colovian wine though," Marius said. Rhiata nodded silently as she drank her cup while Gasred looked over to Tsrani.

"Something wrong, Tsrani?" Gasred asked the Khajiit.

The feline moved her whiskers and narrowed her eyes. "Tsrani dislikes it here. The city smells like a wet dog and the sea does not make it better. This one cannot wait to leave this city. The estate is the only place I feel comfortable in."

Deezara chided back. "Tsrani, it's quite unbecoming of a general to complain about a city's smell. We have all been in much worse conditions before."

"You may have but Tsrani hasn't. Deezara only says this because he's from a swamp that smells as bad as your tunic. Brown like mud."

Deezara hissed back before Marius interjected.

"Alright, you two settle down. That's no way to behave in front of the Emperor."

"It's quite alright, Marius," the Emperor assured. "A little venting every now and then doesn't hurt."

The Emperor's gaze turned the rest to follow him as a legion of servers with a chef walk in with silver platters covered in silver bowls. The plates were set for each member and the chef clasped his hands.

"Your Imperial Majesty and Generals of the Empire, your meals," With a wave of his hand, the servers lifted the bowls and steam quickly evaporated into the air. "Roasted beef and rice with a side of tomatoes, lettuce, and carrots. Freshly baked bread and snowberry pudding. Enjoy." The chef and servers bowed as they left the group to eat.

Gasred, Marius, and Deezara couldn't help but stare at the rice.

"This rice is white. I thought we only had the brown kind from Cyrodil?" Marius asked.

"We do. This rice is actually from Akavir. Our merchants came across it when trading with the Tang Mo," the Emperor answered.

"That reminds me, why haven't we invaded Akavir, Emperor?"Rhiata asked, raising an excellent point to Marius. "It's a much shorter distance and they have invaded us before. It seems like a missed opportunity?"

The other four generals looked to the Emperor as he chewed the juicy meat. He took a long sip of his wine very slowly and Marius couldn't help but feel he did so for dramatic buildup.

"Because they are currently at war and it is much worse than before," the Emperor replied. "Grandmaster Nilssa has informed me that the monkey people of Tang Mo and the tiger dragons of Ka'Po'Tun have strengthened their alliance in response to the snake-people of the Tsaesci and the snow demons of Kamal's alliance. From her reports, it seems both sides are taking heavy losses but most are coming from the Tang Mo and Ka'po'Tun. Neither side is willing to negotiate and the war may be going on for a while. Of course, to be sure, we have given indirect support to the Tang Mo so that the war can keep going. While we could invade, it would most likely unite them against us. By sustaining this war, we can weaken them to a point where they can't threaten us and allow us an easy victory when the time comes."

"Do they know about our support?" Gasred asked.

"No, but to make sure, Serana is reducing our support while we are busy in Thedas," the Emperor said.

"The Empress is such a good ruler. Tsrani doesn't want to be rude but she is much more suited to ruling than you are, Emperor," Tsrani said. "She knows her way around politics. To be honest, Tsrani thinks she runs the Empire. Not you."

Marius almost choked on his bread as the rest slowly drank. Did Tsrani just say what he thinks she said? How could she insult him?

But the Emperor didn't think the same, to Marius confusion, as he laughed a hearty chuckle.

"That is true. I could never get a grasp on politics and court intrigue as much as Serana could. Yet she also is quite good at separating the politics from her personal life. I think it's because she wants a better life for her children that her parents could never do," the Emperor said, swirling his drink around.

"Your children are fifteen correct?" Rhiata asked. "I've been so busy that I sometimes forget what their names are."

"Three," the Emperor corrected. "Deserius and Narria are fifteen. Titus is thirteen. But it was the twins' birthday a few days ago and now they're all getting ready to leave."

"Leave?" Marius asked.

"Yes, leave," the Emperor added. "Deserius will be staying in the Summerset Isles as a personal guest of the King and Narria is going to Elsweyr to study in combat and acrobatics. Titus will stay behind for a year then go to study at the schools of High Rock. I don't want them to simply sit around the palace while I'm away."

"Is Deserius training to be a mage?" Gasred asked. "I understand Narria has a talent for combat but Deserius hasn't shown much aptitude with magic, as far as I am aware."

The Emperor smiled and shook his head. "No, but for political reasons, you could say. I suppose there isn't much harm in telling you all now. You see, the old empire had a problem in inspiring loyalty from elves particularly High Elves. It didn't help that they were ruled by a human empire. So the Empress and I discussed with the King and Queen of Summerset, who are very liberal by Altmer standards, and agreed to join our families. My son will marry the princess of Alinor when they are twenty-four years old and once he is crowned Emperor. He'll stay in Summerset for about two years learning the Altmer culture and the princess sometime in Cyrodil about ours."

"I see, so some of the more traditional Altmer will be more persuaded to stay with the Empire with one of their own in charge and there will even be a future successor that will be elven, appearance-wise anyways. But what if the two don't get along?" Gasred asked.

"We are hoping they will but if not, then we'll have to find other alliances. Perhaps with Titus if it comes to it. But enough about Tamriel for now," the Emperor said. He took a moment then to look over to the city and his voice became a bit louder.

"All of you look out there. Tell me, what do you see?" the Emperor asked.

The five generals stopped eating and heeded his words. They each took a moment to take in the city, its sights, smells, and sounds of people.

"A city that smells like a dog," Tsrani said, pinching her nose.

"A staging point into Thedas," Rhiata pointed.

"Buildings and people," Gasred shrugged.

"The beginnings of a new order," Deezara said, proudly flaring his nostrils.

"A chance for peace and equality," Marius said, clenching his chin.

The Emperor rested his face on his palm as they each stated what they saw. As they all finished, he stood up from his chair and walked out near the balcony. His hands rested behind him as he spoke.

"All good answers but here's the truth," the Emperor said, lifting a finger. "It's a world begging for a savior, begging for something that can unite all its people to a common purpose. Yet they are held back by corrupt institutions and destructive cultures to even realize this and so have no choice but to be part of it. We have the opportunity to show them that there is another way. I see the birth of a new world, a world where tyranny will never again threaten us and a chance for us to live toward enlightenment. A world where mortal kind will work together and live to the fullest. That is what I see."

The five of them could only look in awe of the Emperor, his speech radiated with each of them as the passion burned brightly into them. Yet before any could respond, a messenger scurried through from the stairs. A Bosmer, clad in a simple tunic.

"Your Imperial Majesty," the man, who Marius recognized as Finroth, bowed.

"Ah, agent Finroth. How are you?" the Emperor asked.

"I am well, my Emperor. A message for you," Finroth said, handing a small paper tied in a ribbon.

The Emperor read over the paper, his happy face faded for each word he read.

"Thank you, agent. That will be all," the Emperor said, prompting Finroth to bow and leave.

The Emperor walked back to the table and summoned a purple dwemer cube. He placed it on the table and a blue light emerged over the group, forming a dome over the table.

"Good, now no one can see or hear us," the Emperor said as he handed the message to pass around. "It would seem some Fereldans do not have any sense of honor. General Celanya has reported that while Arl Teagan was negotiating, he used it as a distraction to escape through unknown means. With a third of the garrison and Eamon as well."

"What? How? Did they use teleportation?" Deezara asked.

"No, they're uncertain but are currently investigating the matter," the Emperor said.

"This doesn't make sense," Rhiata questioned. "Why did the 6th Legion attack so suddenly? It says the Legate saw men in armor with a sword on an eye while parleying."

"The Inquisition, I believe," Marius deduced. "It's their symbol. Though that begs the question of how they got there without any of our soldiers noticing. The message says that every entrance was blocked, secret ones included."

"Whatever they did, these rebels deserve punishment. To take advantage of our goodwill without any consequence breeds more trouble," Tsrani demanded.

"My thoughts exactly," Gasred added. "We should enforce harsher penalties on the people, show them the price for betrayal, and in turn reduce support for these rebels."

"You're wrong," Marius interjected. "People like to look for scapegoats when things are bad and what you're suggesting plays into their minds."

He turned quickly to the Emperor. "My Emperor, we shouldn't act rash and punish the people. We should request that Queen Anora negotiates with the rebels."

"Commander, I'm not one to turn down a diplomatic solution but sometimes you must know when to put your foot down. If not punish the citizens, then we should attack at once. We'll easily push through Orlais," Gasred said.

"I agree with Gasred. Use our full might and we can finish this in about half a year," Rhiata said.

"Out of the question. Thousands of Thedosians would die and the Emperor's objective of securing magical artifacts would be ruined," Marius said.

"Thousands of soldiers will die Commander. They knew what they were signing up for," Deezara rebuked.

"Would you say the same for the slaves they'll use as meat shields in Tevinter?" Marius protested.

"Enough," the Emperor's voice shook the table and caught their attention. "Now I understand wanting to exact retribution but our mission at the moment is to wait for the Empress to arrive and allow Marcus time to collect the artifacts. During that time, you will all be preparing our troops to launch our invasion of Orlais and the Free Marches when the time comes. Our real objective now though is to focus on our main threat, the Inquisition. It's clear they aided the rebels with methods we are unaware of. We need to remove them from the equation."

"My Emperor," Marius said, "while I agree, it is simply not possible at the moment. Skyhold sits near the mountains and its only access is a stone bridge over a thousand feet deep. Even with the dragons and centurions, we would take too many losses."

"Commander, not all battles need to be won by fighting. Sometimes you need a more indirect approach," the Emperor's eyes suggested a sinister look.

"You mean an assassin?" Marius raised in concern.

"No, the situation does not call for it. Not yet anyway. A distraction would suffice, at least to keep them from interfering for now. Raiding parties of Nords and Orcs would be well suited to the Frostbacks. Thoughts?" the Emperor asked.

"It could work," Rhiata raised her hand, "but they would need mage support if we don't want them to send them to their deaths. Perhaps in groups of a hundred."

"That's a good number but Heidkar knows his troops best so it'd be best we ask him. Also, we must make sure they don't kill any civilians needlessly," Gasred suggested.

"Yes, it would tarnish our reputation if they did. Only the most disciplined should be part of the raiding parties," Tsrani added. Deezara and Marius both nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Rhiata, send a message to Heidkar and give him the order. The rest of you, we'll continue our conversation another time," the Emperor said, grabbing the cube and conjured it away as the dome dissipated.

"Not you Marius."

The Emperor's words frightened the other generals and quickly picked their paces, their eyes never turning back.

Marius sat back down, his heartbeats increased as the Emperor looked at him. The Emperor then took a moment to finish the last cup of his wine, Marius's hands shifting themselves and waiting for him to finish. The Emperor took the last gulp before breathing out a bit and giving Marius a smile.

"You're not in trouble, Marius. Don't worry. I just spoke like that so the others would leave us. We haven't had much chance to talk since we left Tamriel. I noticed you were having strong disagreements with the other generals. The way you spoke to them and how you reacted to their suggestions. Has a rift opened between you all?" he asked.

"No, it's just," Marius paused, pondering for the right words. "I think they're not fully understanding the political consequences of their actions. They focus a bit too much on the military side of things and no regard for how it will affect everything else."

"Are they too incompetent then?"

"No, no, I simply think they need to calculate morality into their decisions more. Of course, they're not the worst offenders of that kind of thinking. I've been wanting to talk to about something but you've been so busy and it is just-"

"You want to talk about Nilssa?," the Emperor concluded. "Marius, we have already discussed this. Nilssa is on our side and she is not your enemy. I had the same conversation with Marcus."

"But she doesn't represent our ideals. You founded this Empire with the idea that all are equal, that we should treat each other with compassion and generosity, and give our enemies a chance to repent. Nilssa only believes in the first and I think only because it's more pragmatic than it is right. Denerim is a good example. Her agents used the noble's families as hostages and were willing to kill them if they didn't surrender. How can we hope to survive as an Empire if we can't even treat others with respect and show mercy?"

The Emperor looked down as he processed Marius's words, his finger tapped to rhythm his thoughts. Then he looked back to meet Marius's eyes. "You learned the story of how I defeated the Thalmor, correct?"

"I do," Marius answered. "The Second Great War. I remember it almost how they taught me at the academy. With forty dragons and the other races of Tamriel, you launched an invasion of the Summerset Isles and managed to conquer them in a year. The last remnants of the Thalmor made a final stand in Firsthold and caused a large explosion, destroying the entire city. They chose to die themselves than to submit to a human even if it meant killing their own."

"All true... except the last part."

Those last words confused Marius. "What do you mean?"

"The Thalmor never caused the explosion. I did."

Marius's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "What… wha-"

"I know what you're going to say but listen first," the Emperor said, raising his palm. "During that year I invaded, I made mistakes that cost me large portions of my army and many of my friends died because of it. By the time we besieged Firsthold, I had lost thousands of soldiers and only a dozen dragons left. They were too well fortified and many of my allies were doubting me and started to abandon the fight. It was apparent that an attempt to assault the city or wait them out would lead to our forces being destroyed. I owed it to those who died more than that. So I had alchemists and mages create enough explosives and with it, I snuck into the city and destroyed my enemies in one fell swoop."

"But, all those people. Not everyone in the city was a Thalmor supporter. There were women and children."

"Don't you think I knew that? Believe me when I say I wish I didn't have to do it but with the time I had, I couldn't find another way. I cannot change the fact that I destroyed a city but it taught me that war requires sacrifices to be made. In a perfect world, we would have the luxury of saving everyone and doing what's right no matter the cost. It's not and we have responsibilities as leaders to make the hard choices no one else can make. And as far as my decision went, it was better for a thousand citizens to die than for many more to perish."

Marius was speechless. He could not understand, how that the Emperor was capable of doing that. Never has he done something... that cruel.

"Why hide it then? Why not tell people the truth?" Marius asked.

"The truth… is sometimes best forgotten. If Tamriel knew I destroyed Firsthold in such a way, they would have been frightened of me, frightened that I would do the same to them. And frightened people do stupid things that cost lives needlessly. I have done the best I could for Tamriel. We have had one of the most peaceful periods in all of history and it's all because of the sacrifices I had to make. No choices are completely wrong nor completely right, Marius."

"Forgive me, but you're wrong. You always do the right thing otherwise it becomes a matter of choosing who lives and who dies. If we are honorable and just to our enemies, then they'll be more likely to accept us when we defeat them. We are the greatest empire in the world and we will convince Thedas that honor and compassion are worth more than deception and backstabbing."

The Emperor couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He raised himself above Marius and place a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you. While I don't fully agree with you, I will honor your vision. I'll contact Nilssa and tell her to be more honorable with her decisions. And I trust you'll want to lead the army personally when we push into Orlais?"

"I will, my Emperor," Marius nodded. "We will win this war the right way."

"We'll see, won't we? I leave it you then, Marius. Good day."

As Marius saw the Emperor leave, he couldn't help but worry as he sat all alone on the patio. He knew the Emperor trusted Nilssa but to actually agree with her that sacrifices are necessary.

" _I need to win this war quick,_ " he thought, " _otherwise I fear Nilssa will convince the Emperor to take more drastic measures. Marcus, you better hurry with your mission. I'll need you in the days to come because I fear they'll decide our future._ "


	17. Secrets of Solas

**Chapter 17: Secrets of Solas**

 **A/N: This will be the only chapter this month. But new chapters will be released for the Elder Scrolls/Witcher Crossover**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

Piven's vision fluttered as his hand slowly slipped down from the horse's reins. For a second, gravity pulled him closer as he slept, his own instincts telling him to wake up before falling. Marcus heard the slight sound of him falling and stopped.

"Tired, Piven?" he asked.

"No, no, I can keep going." Piven yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms.

"You're tired, Piven. Let's make camp over there, by that tree. We'll get to Solas by the afternoon tomorrow."

Piven silently nodded as the two made camp under the tree.

"Alright Piven, I'll gather the wood and you-"

Sleep blocked Marcus' words as Piven laid out asleep on the horse. Marcus smiled and grabbed him off the horse, laying him down with a blanket from his pack.

Marcus took a moment to sit after he lit a small fire near the two, holding out his hands to warm from the desert's winds. Piven was fast asleep, curled up tightly in his blanket that you could see his chest move as he breathed. Marcus turned to his right to a large boulder sticking out, walking behind and could no longer see Piven. Grabbing the small chest and with a wave of purple energy, the box enlarged before him.

"Let's see here. I never got a chance to test these. Hmm, I'll try the staff first."

He twirled the staff on his fingers, its wooden feel felt very soft for a staff and so light he could probably lift it with his pinky. The green orb at its top had a faint swirl of energy inside and he could barely see from the haze that covered it.

"Now what to test it on?"

There was barely anything else for miles around but fortunately, he saw a lone rock, half the size of the boulder behind him. Marcus channeled magicka in his hand, pointing the staff at the rock and bluish-green energy shot out from the orb. It collided with the rock and in an instant, the rock disappeared and immediately reappeared a few inches to the left.

"A teleportation staff? Now we're talking. Though it's teleporting capabilities do seem quite low unless…"

He looked out to a hill farther behind the rock, picturing it in his mind as he shot back at the rock. The rock disappeared and reappeared in a flash of light popping for a second at the far hill. A slight tingle crept in his hand.

"So it seems you must have at least an idea of a place you want to go and the staff will send whatever you cast there. But this slight tingling I felt, I noticed I had to charge up more magicka. It must exert quite a toll on any normal mage, probably why the magister didn't use its full potential. Here is the first artifact then."

Marcus placed the staff to the side and picked up one of the strange sculptures. A small black pyramid, nothing on it save for one yellow line that went around the top.

"No inscriptions or words. Yet I feel an abundance of magicka residing inside. I could try to open it but such large amounts of magic would probably wake up Piven and attract who knows what. Better save it now and ask Neloth about it later."

Bringing out the rest of the figures, a jade dragon, and a silvery halla, onto the ground, he concentrated on his palms. Magicka swirled around his hand into a gray sphere, spraying open his palm to the ground. The sphere launched and upon impact, it grew as tall as Marcus. A figure appeared within as Marcus slightly bowed.

"Master Neloth," Marcus greeted.

"Hmm... ah yes, my apprentice. What is it? Can't you see I'm busy with my experiments."

"Yes, well... I'm contacting you about the first batch of artifacts I've collected for my mission."

"The what? Apprentice, I know you adore me but my time is valuable so stop wasting it."

"No, but," Marcus hastily reached for the staff, "you told me to go on this mission. The Emperor wanted artifacts and you wanted the Evanuris secrets, remember?"

"Well, then you should have started with that. Go on then, tell me what you found."

Marcus bit his lip in frustration, nodding as he began his findings. "This is artifact number one, a staff that has the ability to bend space on whatever it is cast on. I was also able to teleport a rock to a certain place by visualizing where I wanted it to go but I am also sure having a trace of your destination would work. Also, the farther the distance you travel correlates with the amount of magicka I had to channel into it. We could probably create a spell so that even the most novice mages may use it."

"Novice mages don't concern me but the ability to travel without having to use transportation spots would be useful," Neloth said. "Especially since the knowledge of teleportation has been lost. What else?"

"Artifacts two, three, and four. Figurines of various shapes with nothing interesting at glance but upon closer inspection, I feel an abundance of magicka inside. See."

Neloth stared at the pyramid Marcus held, his pupils flashed for a second before raising a finger to his chin.

"Yes, even I can feel it, just faintly. And it's good you didn't open them, the power would certainly kill you and I'd have wasted more time finding someone else. Is there anything else?"

"I have a location on possibly more artifacts and I managed to…"

"Not my concern," Neloth chided. "Just contact me once you have more artifacts. Send the ones you have immediately."

"Yes, Master Neloth."

"Good, now I can get back to work," the Telvanni said with disdain.

The sphere dissipated leaving Marcus alone behind the rock, stewing in annoyance at his master's demeanor. He wished he wouldn't act like an ass all the time but then again, Marcus knew what he was getting into studying under a centuries-old kook.

Storing the artifacts and casting Neloth's spell, he worked his way silently back to camp, tip-toeing on the cold sand. Piven was still fast asleep, his breath coming infrequently. The starry night looked as beautiful as the night sky of Skyrim. It's beauty enchanted by the warm campfire, lulling Marcus to sleep on the soft sleeping bag.

Crackles of rocks and twigs awakened the mage to the smell of charred meat. His stomach growled with the hunger of a boneless man, voracious to eat anything. No, he wasn't that desperate.

"You're awake," Piven said, getting Marcus' attention. "I cooked some rabbit and brewed some coffee. And I must say, it's turned out quite nicely."

The Dalish grabbed and chewed on the meat as he spoke, showcasing it was edible before handing off a mug to the battlemage.

"This...smells good," Marcus admitted. He swallowed down with a sip and his eyes widened. "It tastes good too. But there's something in this, I can't quite tell. Sugar and cream?"

"Have you never had coffee like that before?" Piven asked.

"I spent my mornings glossing over tomes and performing experiments so I only had it with water. I think I heard about it before but I just never found the time to try. Guess I'll change my routine when I get back home."

"That reminds me," Piven said as he sat, "where are you from?"

" _Shit,_ " Marcus thought.

"I...um...am from...Ferelden. Yeah, Ferelden in Denerim."

"Really? Because I always thought you were some rogue Tevinter mage that hates his own country. You know, because mages rule here. Also, I've heard some shem from Ferelden before and you don't sound like them."

"Not everyone from the same place will have the same accent, Piven. You don't expect every elf to know the forest do you?"

"No, but I was just curious, that's all. So onto to Solas then?"

"In a minute. First…" Marcus pulled a blue cloak out from his bag, handing it over.

"What is this?"

"A disguise. We can't let people see you as an elf. They'll question if you're a slave and if I am your master and I'm not going to do that."

"Surely you can handle a few magisters and guards. Besides, why should I care if some humans feel uncomfortable around me?"

"It's not just that. We need to be discreet about how we're doing this Piven and we can't if we're going around causing massacres everywhere. Look, war is on everyone's mind right now and giving them more reason to get aggressive is not going to help. We go in, find out what's there, and get out. Easy peasy."

"You know every time someone says 'it'll go easy', things go wrong," Piven grumbled, shabbily pulling over the cloak. The shadows from the sun were enough to conceal his entire face and ears.

"Not if you act like that," Marcus replied. "Now let's go."

Making haste, the two galloped on their horses beneath the sun's rays and by midday came into view of the town. The town barely seemed that large, at most it looked to house about a few thousand people. Yet what was most peculiar was the lack of any walls or defenses; only a few towers guarded the entrances. Off to the side, they could see the answer. Sections of the wall were being disassembled down into rubble, carried out by slaves and hauled off onto wagons.

"Why are they doing that?" Piven asked.

"For the war," Marcus answered. "Stone has a lot of uses like building fortifications and making blast furnaces to produce more iron and steel. And if nothing else, throwing stones down on a person is enough to kill them. The Qunari must be beating them real bad if they're that desperate to leave their southern cities defenseless."

Groups of people hustled through the streets, a few carrying bags and loading carts of provisions and valuables. The cries of market stalls were heard as they approached the main square, a large statue at its center with a fountain. Rows of stalls seen in adjacent streets and shops lined around. Piven tapped on Marcus's shoulder, pointing over to a small stable for their horses.

A middle-aged man emerged as they neared. "Good sirs, you wouldn't happen to want to stable your horses, would you?" he asked.

"Why of course," Marcus said. "We were actually looking to. How much for a few days?"

"5 crowns... I mean silvers per horse and per day."

"You Orlesian?" Marcus asked, handing over the money. "Why would you live here in Tevinter?"

"I got tired of Orlesian bullshit politics," the man remarked. "My lord kept raising my taxes and his feud with another noble killed all my livestock and some of my friends. So I packed everything and moved. But enough about me, do you require anything else? Some horse feed perhaps or a new horseshoe? Or maybe even a new horse?"

"You could tell us where artifacts from elves are hidden?" Piven demanded.

The man pulled a face at Piven before a quick hand from Marcus knocked the boy's head down, eliciting a small yelp of pain.

"Sorry," Marcus said with a light chuckle. "What my friend meant to ask is if there is a store around that sells things for mages and the like."

"Oh well, there are a couple around the town," the old man said with a raising eyebrow.

"Any of them," Marcus leaned in to whisper, " _deal with anything ancient?_ "

The man stared narrow-eyed at Marcus, then to Piven. The young Dalish peered back, scaring the man back as he sweated a bead before answering.

"There is... one place I believe," the man said as he pointed away. "A bit near the edge of the town, west of here. I think it's called Solasan and I heard rumors the owner deals with weird magic. If there is one thing I dislike here, it's all this weird magic here, especially from magisters. There is a reason we have Circles and Templars."

"Thank you," Marcus nodded. "Come, Piven."

* * *

The waves of people slowly disappeared the further west they traveled. Building quality deteriorated, slums that formed in cities filled their views and shady characters lurked from the shadows. Marcus examined the left and Piven the right, the signs of each building having faded long ago but still barely legible. Suddenly, a large bang burst in front of them to see a girl dressed in mage robes, falling out a door.

"And stay out Nivia! I don't need the likes of you touching my stuff," a voice yelled from the building.

The girl stumbled from the dirt, raising her fist in defiance. "Shut up, old man. I'm not the one that sleeps with a naked statue to bed!"

The girl ducked from a small figurine as it smashed on the ground.

"Hah, you missed! People of Solas, let everyone know that Bruno is a mad lunatic that sleeps with weird shit. He also overcharges for simple amulets that barely do anything."

"Get!" he yelled and the girl waved him off.

"Excuse me, miss," Marcus raised with a finger.

"Yes?"

"Is the store you came out of, Solasan?" Piven asked as he stepped forward.

"More like Solasharel," the girl said back to the store. "The old man is nuts let me tell you. Better off going near the main square because that's where I'm going."

The girl strolled off for Marcus and Piven to give each other a worried look.

The door to Solasan creaked open and inside shelves of books, items, maps, and other trinkets lined around the store. A glass counter on one side with a curtain to the side hanging over the door. The curtain then parted for words to spill from a man.

"I told you to…" the man paused for his eyes to see new customers. "I am dreadfully sorry. I thought you were that annoying girl."

"The girl that said you slept with statues and whatnot," Piven noted.

The old man blushed, coughing a bit while looking away. "Yes, well uh...that's not important. Name's Bruno. What can I do for you?"

"We are in the area looking for anything elven of nature," Marcus said. "You know, maps, trinkets, and the like."

"I have a few items and such but that's about it. You're more likely to find the special stuff near the center of town."

"Really, but you're store is called Solasan. Prideful place. And I heard you ah, deal with unusual things. Excluding any sleeping habits."

"I would deny those rumors but I know what you mean. So you know elven then?"

"You could say that," Marcus said as he looked away.

"And your friend here? There a reason his face is concealed?"

"Not your concern old man," Piven said venomously. "Do you have what we're looking for or not?"

Bruno shot back at the boy, his comment sliced across his pride. "Feisty aren't we boy? As a matter of fact, I do have something you might be interested in. In the back."

He bent two fingers, directing the two to follow him down into a dimly lit candled hall. A single door on the left led them into a bright room, drawings of elven symbols on paper, amulets, and even a few staff. The old man walked over to a large chest, wriggling around and mumbling under his breath.

"I'm sure you can tell from the name that the town must house some sort of ancient temple or city beneath. That's what the official response from scholars is and I thought so too. But then I came across this."

Dust blew off a scroll he held, its parchment torn slightly at the edges and a large text of elven words written across. Another of the elven language Marcus had read before.

"See," Bruno explained, "I found this in a pile someone sold me a year ago inside this chest. I knew a bit of elven but even I couldn't decipher the whole thing. Except I found many references to two words, 'refuge and solas', all throughout the text. And since this Solas elf I keep hearing about is one of the ancient elves, it must be referring to a refuge of his around this town."

Piven nodded back at the information. "I don't know who this Solas is but if he's what I think he is, then this refuge must be one of his hideouts. By why would he need a refuge for betraying the Creators?"

"Because it's not a refuge, it's an armory," Marcus deduced.

"What do you mean?" Piven asked.

Marcus coughed a bit as he took the scroll and read it aloud. "Please, fellow elvhen. We must fight back against the tyranny of the Evanuris. We have suffered at their hands for too long, too long as slaves to their pride. Come to the refuge of weapons, weapons of Dirthamen's own design. The pride of our people will use his own weapons against him."

"Evanuris? What is that?" Piven asked.

"Probably another word for Creators. Solas is a word for pride probably related to Fen'harel and Fen'harel did rebel against the Creators. Perhaps he talks about slaves and calls them a different word because he believes he is right. And it seems to me some elves thought so too," Marcus remarked.

"But why? How could any elf possibly think of betraying the Creators"

"Good question. Let's find out. Bruno, where is this refuge?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know. The scroll came inside a book so let me…" Bruno rummaged through the chest, his hands wadded back and forth slowly over time. A pause came then obscenities escaped from him before he banged on the chest.

"Damn girl. She stole from me!"

"Who?" Marcus asked.

"Nivia! She was snooping around in my bedroom and must have looked through the chest. That book wasn't cheap Nivia!"

"You have a history with the girl, I take," Marcus denoted.

"Yeah, little miss apprentice to Magister Vel. She'd always come in here from time to time, arguing about my inventory, I'd kick her out, and we'd go again. This time though, when I get my hands on her..."

"Where would she have gone?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know but she's always in here to procure items for her master. When she came in earlier today, she told me her master had come to town for some research. Perhaps you should ask around."

Marcus and Piven gave each other stern looks in agreement and ran out.

"Here Bruno," Marcus said as a small pouch flew onto Bruno's hands. "Thanks for the help."

They left before he could utter a word but a smile came upon as he opened the pouch to its contents of silver coins.

"All right, Marcus. Where to next?" Piven walked alongside Marcus as they rapidly walked through the streets.

Placing his fingers on his chin, Marcus thought about their predicament. "Well, an inn of some sort would be obvious. But a magister wouldn't stay at any old inn and searching each one would make us lose his trail."

"How about we ask that man at the stables," Piven suggested. "He dislikes magisters and would probably want to know their location; that way he knows where to stay away from."

"It's a start."

The main square had begun to settle as the duo arrived. The sun had set halfway near the horizon as few customers surrounded the stalls. Now it looked just like the ghost part of the town. The stableman was busy brushing the horses' rear and with a glance, noticed his clients.

"You're back. Find what you needed?" he asked.

Marcus shook back at stableman. "Turns out we need the help of a magister with our predicament. Know any nearby?"

"Why do you want a magister for?" the man asked, apprehensive in his stance. "They bring nothing but misery and bad luck. Not to mention blood magic."

"Well that's the thing, we need something from Minrathous that only magisters have access to," Marcus said as he continued to explain. "A book that got misplaced as a magical tome. We're prepared to beg for this book even."

The stablemen scoffed at Marcus's remark. "More likely he'll take you for your blood. But fine, your funeral. A friend of mine warned me to avoid the area around the Green Palace, an inn just north of here. Nicest one in town, good beds, drink, food, and they actually hire people instead of slaves. But then a magister comes from nowhere and rents every room."

"Know what his name is?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Vego, Velly...Vel, Vel's his name. He came in with a bunch of others I heard. Probably mercenaries."

"Thanks," Marcus said as he and Piven strolled off north with haste.

The inn actually did look like its namesake; a three-story building with a garden on the side, green velvet drapes hanging over the decks, and marble columns built-in. A few horses were stabled nearby, rugged saddles that they could see filled with coin and knives.

Any semblance of business was nonexistent inside, the lobby stood empty with a lone person reading at the desk with not a care for anything else. The attendant noticed the two and rolled his eyes back, sighing to attention as if just giving them time was an effort.

"You seem to be lost. You're not our usual clientele, you reek of horse, and your hooded companion gives me hives. A stable would prefer you."

Piven growled at the man, raring to right as Marcus slowly pulled him back. He glared back at the Dalish, silently telling him to allow Marcus to handle the man.

"Funny sir but we're not here for that," Marcus said as he leaned over the desk. "We were hoping to talk to Magister Vel. Rumors are that he's staying here at this fine establishment."

"May I ask what your business is with Magister Vel?" the attendant asked.

"I... have a message for him from a fellow Magister, wanted to talk business with him."

"What kind of business?"

"Magisterium business. The message is from my master and she wouldn't tell me what it was, just that I had to deliver it with haste. Is he here?"

"No, but I could be persuaded to know," The attendant said, lightly tapping his fingers on the desk.

Marcus wrinkled his nose a bit at the gesture before he coughed up some silvers and the attendant's demeanor became one of welcoming.

"I remember now. I overheard some of his men talking about moving more slaves out of town, some ruin south of here. Some kind of cave that's apparently hidden behind some plants."

"Thanks," was all Marcus said as he and Piven left the attendant to his reading.

* * *

The night began to descend on the forest as the two adventurers made note of anything discernable of activity. Piven was quick to point out to some shrubs near the trees, its placement unnatural against the vegetation. Pulling it aside revealed a cave with luminescent lights further down.

Tip-toeing down into the cave, voices came into range of the duo and shadows could be seen around a corner. The two crouched low to the ground and hugged the wall to the edge.

"Is everything ready Nivia?" A voice questioned.

Marcus peeked around to see a large group of people, several mercenaries, a couple of slaves, and two mages, a man and a woman. They had gathered around near some symbols on the wall and upon narrowing his vision Marcus could spell out elven writing. The female mage held out a book to the male mage.

"Yes, master," she said. "We can begin."

The voice, it clicked something in Marcus' mind. He focused on her, catching a glimpse of her face and realized it was the girl he had bumped into before.

The book floated near the male mage, a concentration of magic flowing around him in a visible blue wave.

" _He's going to kill those elves. We gotta stop him,_ " Piven whispered as he rushed out, only for Marcus to immediately drag him back.

" _What are you doing?_ "

" _Shh,_ " Marcus silenced the boy. " _He's not. Look._ "

His finger directed Piven back to the male mage, whose swirl of magical energy was levitating the book to the door.

" _I felt blood magic before Piven and it's not what he's_ _doing,_ " Marcus recalled. " _He's doing something else._ "

" _So what do we do?_ "

" _See what happens._ "

* * *

 **Elven Translations(roughly):**

 **solasharel - prideful liar**

 **Witcher/Elder Scrolls Crossover Chapter 2 now up.**


	18. Origins of Rebellion

**Chapter 18: Origins of Rebellion**

 **A/N: Wow, the longest chapter I've written so far. Yes, I know 6500 words don't seem much compared to other fics but I find 10,000 or more length tends to be too long and makes people lose place of where they're at. So Spoilers kind of up ahead but Hawke in this fic is simply the generic male rogue you choose but a bit less facial hair and without the red mark. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **UPDATE: My Witcher/Elder Scrolls series, now renamed "The Nerevarine and the Witcher" now has 4 chapters to date. Be sure to read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

Marcus peeked out as the earth rumbled throughout the cave, upending all the guards and slaves from their footing. The blue wave of magic concentrated into a purple light around the Magister as the book floated between his hands. The pages flipped open for a light from the book to flow into his body, floating the man into the air as more and more pages flipped. A flash of light imploded, blinding Marcus to a wash of white. His vision came to as he looked to see the book had fallen to the floor and a purple aura still surrounded the man's head. The glow shone brightly as the magister approached the wall and placed his hand over.

"Ar-melana dirthavaen. Revas vir-anaris," the magister chanted.

A symbol lit on the wall, one a wolf, and it parted into two to reveal large elven looking doors. The entire group of people looked in awe of the design as the other mage approached the magister.

"Master, how did you do that?" she asked. "What was in that book?"

"Knowledge, Nivia. Searching elven ruins, buying the right people, and learning all forms of magic. Once you know that is how Tevinter works, then nothing is beyond your grasp. This book contained a series of phrases and patterns in its structure that allows entry to the places they are tied too. Of course to gain entry, one would have to know how to assemble it into the correct password," the magister explained while staring at the door.

"Master, you truly are a magnificent mage. The Magisterium should feel honored just to have you."

"Yes, they should. Soon I shall uncover the secrets of the elves and become the most powerful mage to ever exist."

" _That fucking shem. He's going to desecrate my people's culture and history for his own purposes. Come on Marcus, we've got to stop him,_ " Piven whispered before Marcus held him back.

" _Not so fast Piven. I have a feeling that starting a fight here might not be a good idea. If there's one thing I know, fighting in an ancient ruin tends to wake up bad things._ "

" _You mean demons?"_

" _Sometimes but not usually. We should follow them for now and move in when we're needed._ "

" _You mean sneaking behind? I don't think we'll be able to with that many guards,_ " Piven asserted.

Before Marcus could respond, he noticed a glint of a shadow growing in the corner of his eye.

" _Piven, don't panic or make any sudden movements. Don't try to resist either,_ " Marcus said as he turned away from Piven.

" _Marcus what are you...hmmph..._ " Piven muttered as a hand clamped over his mouth. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Marcus in the same situation and could apologize to the boy with a shrug.

" _Look what we have here boys_ ," a man behind the two whispered. "Got some trespasser for the old man, don't we?"

An onslaught of snickers agreed as the men stripped Marcus and Piven bare of their weapons and gears and herded them around the corner. Their footsteps alerted some murmurs among the other guards for the entire group to see.

"Magister Vel," a guard announced. "We caught some intruders trying to sneak up on you. And look here, this man is a mage, a very well off looking mage. With an elf no less."

The mage and elf duo were shoved to the ground before the white-haired magister. His scarred physique looked over the two, his feet crunching into the dirt as he circled around them. Vel grabbed Marcus's staff, examining over its craftsmanship and design. Taking only a few glances between it and the duo, he let out a heavy sigh.

"No matter where I go it seems there are always those in my way. This staff you have is quite interesting along with the robes you are wearing. And with an elf, I'd almost be certain you were a magister or perhaps even an Altus. Yet that cannot be because I do not know any that fit your description and I've made it my goal to know of everyone one of them. So then that begs the question; who sent you?"

"No one but myself," Marcus stammered. "My former master directed me to you."

Vel pointed his staff into Marcus' face, dangerously close to firing it. "And who was your master?" he asked.

"Magister Oppius Donatus of Perivantium," Marcus answered.

"Oppius never had an apprentice. He is also dead so I suggest you come up with a better lie."

"Very well, I was never good at lying anyway," Marcus said. He took a moment to pause, panting as thought up of a story to tell. "My name is Marcus Ebiri, a mage from the Free Marches. I was recently a member of the Inquisition but decided to abandon my post in pursuit of greater power. I learned that you and Oppius were one of the few well-known magisters focused on elven artifacts. I went to Oppius first knowing that you already had an apprentice but he rejected me instantly. So I decided to come to you."

"A nice speech, Mr. Ebiri. Tell me, how long did it take to work on that?" Vel asked as he glanced at a guard.

"Well...unghh!" Marcus let out as a guard kneed him in the stomach.

Vel focused on him before speaking. "While your story might be plausible, that doesn't explain how you knew where to find me. Nor does it explain this vagrant rabbit you brought."

"I-It's just coincidence, I swear. If I could just explain, I…"

"You've explained quite enough. Captain, take these two outside and execute them."

"Yes, sir," the captain responded. Marcus and Piven struggled as the guards began to haul them away. Marcus could easily defeat them but he had to know what they were after. His thoughts of what to say next were interrupted as another knee to gut dropped him out. Then without warning, Piven blurted out words.

"Wait, he knows Elven!" Piven yelled out to Vel.

His words piqued the magister's interest for he raised a fist and signaled his mercenaries to bring the two back.

"Does this elf speak true?" Vel asked as he approached Marcus.

"He does. I'm one of the few people in Thedas that has full knowledge of the elven language," Marcus proclaimed.

"Impossible. That language was lost to all time and even I don't know much."

"I can prove it. For example, the words that are glowing above the door that you seemed to have missed," Marcus pointed up for all to see.

Vel looked to see the archway above the door with its inscriptions of elven words etched in. "Read it then. What does it say?"

Marcus studied over the inscriptions and said, "It says 'Welcome followers of Fen'harel. This is the beginning of our rebellion. Let those who oppose us to join or die.'"

Nivia, the apprentice that had been silent for so long, let out a slight squeal. "Master, this is a base belonging to the Dread Wolf. The one the elves claim to be their downfall. And didn't that elf from the Inquisition claims to be the Dread Wolf?"

"Don't always believe everything you hear Nivia," Vel shot back. "That elf's claim is a delusion by someone that is obsessed about the elven pantheon. But the power the elf is said to have displayed makes me wonder if this elven pantheon is more fact than fiction. Of course, if that is what the door actually implies."

The eyes of the group turned to Marcus, who let out a cough and focused back on Vel. "It's what the door says. You can decide not to trust me but you're taking a huge risk. Sure, you can find whatever lies in there but you won't be able to know what it is. And with the Qunari bearing down on you, I doubt you'll have much time to figure it out."

Vel raised his brow at Marcus and glanced over to the door. He looked as though to contemplate on what Marcus said before exhaling deeply. "Men, keep your eyes on Mr. Ebiri. Kill the elf."

"No, the elf stays."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. He stays because for one I need him to translate the language. You see, the elven language has some special connection to elves even if they don't understand themselves. By linking with him, I was able to gain that connection too and learn the complete language from my time with the Inquisition. Kill him and I become useless."

"Fine then," Vel conceded, "but my men will be keeping their eyes on you two. And you'll stay bound. Captain, any trouble and you kill them; understand?"

"Yes, sir. Move, you maggots," the captain ordered as he shoved the Marcus and Piven forward.

Marcus couldn't believe the magister fell for his story but was relieved he did. Now he could see what this magister was after. Vel waved over to his entourage to open the door. Two slaves were dragged over the doors; its hinges creaked as they pushed on each side to reveal a long hallway. It was like staring into a black abyss where light did not exist until braziers popped in their faces. Green fires lit the hallway towards another door.

Vel was the first to enter in, followed by his apprentice and the mercenary captain. Following behind the slaves, the bound Marcus and Piven's curious faces read over the walls. A mural on the walls showed a sequence of events; elves draped in simple robes, then to figure that looked to be wearing a three-eyed wolf mask. The figure was extending a hand to an elf, for the elf's vallasin to flow into the figure's hands. And finally, it showed the elves with the vallasin removed and with weapons and armor in hand to march towards shining creatures. And the wolf figure leading them from behind.

"Is that wolf head who I think it is?" Piven asked as he glanced over the mural.

"It is. Fen'harel or the Dread Wolf to others. From the looks of it, it seemed his betrayal was much more popular than what scholars or the Dalish think. And look in the middle, Fen'harel is somehow removing the vallaslin," Marcus observed.

"Quiet!" A mercenary silenced Marcus with a shove.

"It's all right," Vel smiled. "I find this little history lesson a bit fascinating myself. Besides, if these murals are true, then this must be an ancient elven armory. An armory that will surely reveal the elven secrets of their weaponry and possibly even their magic."

Marcus wrinkled his nose at the magister. A delusional mage that doesn't understand what they're doing is not ones Marcus is fond of. He couldn't help but notice that as they walked towards the second doors, Vel's apprentice was giving him a stink eye.

"Is there a problem?" Marcus asked.

"There's something about you that just feels off? Master, are you certain you want to bring them with us?" Nivia questioned as Marcus looked away nervously, hoping she wouldn't recognize him.

Vel snidely spoke back to her. "Nivia, do not concern yourself with them. They are only here to translate, nothing more. But if it makes you feel better, hold his staff then. I am getting quite tired of holding onto it."

Nivia looked in awe as she held onto Marcus's staff, inviting a sense of weirdness from Piven.

Vel snapped his fingers to the door, directing the slaves to open. What treasures lied ahead, what weapons have the elves left? Yet that question would receive an answer to a sad tale. The open doors revealed a large room with columns of cases with broken glass; skeletons were strewn around the room, dressed in armor and weapons still in hand. Some had weapons inside them while others laid on their backs.

" _Creators, what happened here?_ " Piven whispered to Marcus. The Imperial simply looked over the mess from ages ago with the rest of the group.

Vel, however, seemed unmoved by the skeletons as he turned to the captain. Tilting his head towards the room, the captain understood Vel, for he grabbed hold of one of the slaves and threw them through the door.

The slave landed with a loud thump and her knee scraped against the floor.

"Huh, what's wrong, slave? Can't take a push?" the captain chided as he walked past the slave.

But upon his next step, the captain activated a glowing circle on the floor. Inscriptions of the elven language laid within as it froze the captain. The captain did not have time to react or even utter a sound as he immediately disintegrated into dust. His men jumped back in shock while Marcus could have sworn he saw the slave smile a bit.

Marcus leaned down to the captain's remains and noticed that the circle had etched its words into the floor. "That's new. I've never seen a rune that does something like this before."

"Mr. Ebiri, care to explain what happened to the captain?" Vel demanded, arms crossed.

"It's a lightning rune - see the inscription it left. It's the elven word for lightning or storm. But what's most curious is that it only seemed to affect the captain and not the elf. Perhaps it's a selective rune that only allows in elves or maybe some other requirement like your state of mind."

"Then let's test that theory," Vel said with a wry smile as he turned to Piven. "You, elf accompanying Mr. Ebiri. Go stand on a rune there. Nivia, go with it."

"But Master..." Nivia began to protest.

"But nothing Nivia. Do as you are told," Vel commanded, as Nivia cowered before him.

She somberly walked behind Piven, muttering words beneath her breath. As the apprentice followed Piven, another circle glowed beneath the two and with the elven word for fire. Nivia froze as the letters glowed even brighter, shielding her eyes for the trap. Yet nothing happened. Instead, the circle still glowed around the two as the words spun around. Nivia quickly backed off the circle and its glow disappeared.

"Interesting," Vel commented.

"Interesting? I could have died! I could have-"

Vel swung his hand across Nivia's cheek, the resulting slap radiated off the walls. "Do not question my decisions Nivia. You are fine. End of discussion."

A hint of anger stirred in Nivia's eyes as she rubbed her cheek; obvious to Marcus that the relationship between the magister and apprentice was not healthy.

"The runes seem to malfunction when there's an elf on it. Perhaps it only registers one at a time or maybe the magic has been warped for some reason," Marcus concluded.

"Very observant of you, Mr. Ebiri," Vel said as he turned to his mercenaries. "Men, separate into groups of four and take a slave each. And no beating on them unless you want the traps to kill you. Nivia, you're with me and Mr. Ebiri and his elf."

Marcus caught up to Piven, whose eyes still focused on the room. There were more things on the wall but instead of a painting, it looked to be phrases and blocks of text at separate points around the room.

"Hmm," Marcus grumbled.

"What are you humming about?" Nivia inquired as she approached from behind.

"The walls. Phrases for good luck. Instructions on how to train your body to achieve a clearer mind, overcoming fear, and even a bit on how to just use a sword. Over there on the right. There's a collapsed entrance with text next to it about wearing armor. So it means this wasn't just an armory but a training center as well."

"An army was trained here?" Niva asked.

"Or a specialized force. The weapon cases being out in the open wouldn't be something you do for an army."

"Fascinating lecture Mr. Ebiri. But so far you have produced unsubstantial work for me to keep you alive," Vel chimed in.

"Alright, I get the picture," Marcus assured. "While your men are looking through this room, I'd suggest you go check those three doors at the end of the room. They are labeled as sleeping quarters, a war room, and one that says off-limits. The last one might be promising for you."

"Lead the way," Vel gestured to the door.

The trap circles lighted more as they got closer to the door, the distance between them closing as they reached. The door itself warned something to Piven as he suddenly stopped.

"Wait," Piven exclaimed.

"What now, elf?" Vel asked.

"The door. It has another trap but this one is different. It has elven words in a square," Piven replied.

"I don't see any?" Nivia said.

"Probably because Piven is an elf," Marcus said as he walked to him. "A spell that can only be seen by those of a specific race. I've read about something similar before. Do you know what it says?"

Piven squinted to read the words. "It is...ahn...is... vi ... vin... vindhru. Ahn is vindhru?" He turned to Marcus. "Did that make sense?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, it does. Come here."

Piven leaned in as Marcus whispered into his ear. Vel and Nivia raised their brows in confusion as Piven then approached the door.

"Banal nadas," Piven declared. The trap lit with a green light and the door opened to a stairway below.

"What did he say?" Nivia asked Marcus.

"Nothing is inevitable," Marcus stated as he stared into the stairway.

Vel shoved aside Piven to get a view of the entrance. It was different from the rest of the armory as no light escaped from below. Reaching to his chest, the magister grabbed his amulet and pressed both sides; a light lit out in front of him.

"Move elf," Vel said as he pushed Piven. Piven started to bare his teeth at the magister until he laid eyes on Marcus, calming him down.

The small group descended down the stairs to a room. It had one light of the green fire above as it illuminated the room's contents. A rotted bed, drawers, broken table, and books with just the covers. A few murals on the wall and that was it. A plain simple bedroom.

"Someone really didn't want to share their toothbrush, huh Piven?" Marcus elbowed.

"A...what?" Piven asked.

"Silence," Vel said, frowning slightly. "Nivia, watch over them while I search."

"Yes, Master," she nodded.

Again, Marcus noticed that the girl kept looking over her. He didn't notice till now but the girl was actually quite short, as much as Piven.

" _Why do you keep staring at me? Something on my face?_ " Marcus asked in a whisper.

" _I'm just curious how some like you could learn the elven language? My master has spent decades learning yet you only look like in your twenties,_ " Nivia questioned, holding his staff. " _It's the staff, isn't it?"_

Marcus shook his head back. " _Hard work and a lot of nights but I eventually learned. What I don't know though is why you think Vel is so great._ "

" _Don't talk about him like that. Master Vel is one of the greatest magisters in the entire Magisterium. His work on elven artifacts will make him the greatest mages of all time._ "

" _Does that include hitting you?_ "

Marcus could see that Nivia tightened her grip on the staff and looked away.

" _You don't know what you're talking about._ "

" _No, I'm sorry but I didn't realize a slap across the face is a Tevinter version of a good job. What? Is a hug a death sentence?_ "

Nivia glanced up at Marcus as she tried to speak. " _I…_ "

A light interrupted her and they turned to see Vel. The magister laid a hand on the wall, lights lined to form across the drawings of nine figures; each one that looked distinctively elven. The wall slid up from the ground and revealed to them a podium. A large box rested on top, midnight black and a strange lock.

"Yes…" Vel slithered with his words as he approached the box.

Marcus's glimpse of the box crept a slight knot in his gut. Concentrating deeply on the box, he could sense something that he never sensed before. It was very faint and weak inside, it felt like magicka but much more raw, more uncontrolled.

Vel sighed in amazement of the discovery, seizing the box in anticipation. But he struggled to even open the box. Even with magic reinforced into his arms, the box did not budge even a millimeter. Vel began to bare his teeth, enraged at his failure to open it but a few seconds of silence and staring at the box calmed him down.

"Well, Mr. Ebiri," Vel announced with the box in hand. "It seems your knowledge of the elven language came useful after all. It has given me the greatest prize out of all the elven ruins. It will surely make me the most powerful magister, perhaps even greater the seven magisters."

He then handed the box over to Nivia. "Unfortunately, that makes you redundant to me and more importantly an inconvenient witness after all."

Marcus and Piven froze in place as their eyes started to roll up and veins engorged. Blood magic.

"But I won't kill you. Your knowledge of the elves makes you two too valuable to die. Don't worry, you'll make fine additions to my laboratory," Vel said, twisting his palm as blood curdled inside the duo.

Marcus concentrated on expelling the hostile magic from his body. An interruption came through as a blue circle formed behind Vel. Arms reached from within, grasping the floor as more connected features rose from the ground. A spectral blue figure, twice the size of Piven, towered over Vel. It wore a large armor with a robe and its helmet encased the entire head save for two red eyes popping through.

Vel slowly turned to see the ghostly specter summon a huge sword. The specter swung at his face and Vel dodged at the last second, releasing his grip on Marcus and Piven. A bolt of lightning escaped from Vel to the specter but it bounced off its armor. Another circle formed behind Piven as another arm emerged to grab onto Piven's legs, dropping him to the floor.

Marcus burned off his bindings and formed an axe of fire around his foot, stomping down and slicing off the specter's arms. The specter did not seem bothered though as its arm formed back.

Nivia tried an assault of ice at a specter; the specter ignored her as it swung again at Vel and summoned a shield.

"Master, what do we do?" Nivia asked.

"We make sacrifices," Vel said.

Nivia screamed as Vel grabbed the box from her hand and flung her towards the specter. A loud thud came as the specter shield bashed Nivia to the ground unconscious.

Marcus swung to see Vel running straight towards the exit. He prepared a head-on collision as he rushed towards the magister but Vel sidestepped at the last second. A giant hand grasped Marcus in its clutches and dragged him down.

"Farwell Mr. Ebiri," Vel waved off. A strike landed on his back, which to his annoyance was Piven. "Out of my way, elf!"

Lightning swung from Vel, crashing Piven against the wall. The specter blocking the door charged with a mace, slamming it in the ground. It narrowly missed Vel as the magister escaped up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Marcus crashed against the specter; its giant pommel smashed his face and flipped him over onto his back. With a twirl, the specter's sword stabbed down only for Marcus to roll away.

Marcus quickly reached out to Nivia for his staff to levitate back into his hand. The specter bashed with its shield and Marcus struck back with a shield spell. Another hand came towards Marcus and to catch some room, he sliced at the specter's leg causing to tip in front of the fist. The two specters collided against each other, breaking the stairs behind them.

With room to breathe, Marcus raised his fist to summon a purple orb. A golden blur emerged out, streaks of fire emerged from behind. Its hot winds blurred against the specters. Several slashes of fire sliced as one by one, pieces of the specters melted away. They could not regenerate fast enough to reform as the swings became more frequent until finally, a large hack swept through its heads. A bellowing shriek came from the specters as their ghostly material faded into the earth.

The figure stood silently over its work as its flaming sword still shined brightly of its golden armor. "Can a man like yourself not handle creatures like these?" the figure said as it revealed golden hair and skin bestowed on a woman.

"One they were highly resistant to magic. Two, I needed a way to finish them quickly without expelling a lot of magicka," Marcus replied, already regretting on summoning Selene.

"And you wonder why I think men are just dogs," Selene said as she crossed her arms.

"Not the time, Selene," Marcus said as he picked up Nivia. "Pick up Piven. We need to get after Vel."

Checking over Nivia, her head was bleeding around her forehead. Without his bag of healing potions, Marcus cradled a golden light over her head as the broken skin healed. Selene grabbed Piven and hoisted him over her shoulder. Marcus gestured over to Selene and plopped the boy over his shoulders.

"Okay, Selene. I'll need you to protect me while I'm carrying these two. Don't get too far ahead," Marcus said.

Selene nodded and walked up to the stairs with Marcus in tow. The sound of weapons clashing became known to Marcus as he ascended up the stairs. But coming atop, what he saw confused the hell out of him. More of the specters from below, smaller, were fighting with other specters, green and the same size. On the floor, the bodies of the mercenaries and slaves laid on the floor, their throats oozed of blood and the smell of rancidness already aired from their bodies.

A large rumble suddenly shook Marcus and Selene, nearly tipping them over. However, the rumble managed to give Marcus a glimpse of his satchel, laid in the center of the room between the fighting spirits.

"Selene, get my satchel," Marcus commanded as he propped Nivia and Piven on the walls.

As she ran to the fighting, the specters all sensed her presence and faced the saint. Selene charged in with her shield, barreling through several specters. The specters formed a wall, summoning spears into a spear wall. Her momentum launched her above the formation and as she landed, sliced through the specters. Her flames easily cut the specters, each one dissipating into specter dust from a single strike.

Marcus smiled as Selene cut easily through the horde of specters; twirling, dodging, and blocking every attack and counteracting with slashes, bashes, and kicks. A minute of this dance went on until a double attack from specters met their end as Selene twirled in a circle, slicing through each one.

"Pathetic," Selene said as she sheathed her blade.

Marcus shook his head in annoyance at her attitude. A jolt of energy shook within him as he saw more specters began to appear. Selene brandished her sword but Marcus reached out.

"Wait," he said.

Selene stopped from unleashing another strike as the specters went through her. The specters looked as though trapped in their own world. The most peculiar were two specters that appeared speaking to each other in elven.

"This place is lost. We must retreat further in," a specter said.

"No, we cannot allow him to get there. Solas needs more time," another said.

"Which is why we need to retreat that way he'll-" the specter argued as it was suddenly flung back.

A memory of an explosion lifted all the spirits off the ground, holding them above the ground as spears and swords flew into their bodies. A specter walked in from the entrance, walking with elegance and glowing eyes, which released the bodies to the ground when stopped. Beside it was another figure, slouched with its arms hunched.

"Little slave, go get me my prize," the imposing specter commanded.

The slouched specter waddled to the off-limits room but fell on its knees from some unknown force. The large imposing figure glowed its eyes again and turned to the entrance.

"SOLAS!" it yelled, the memory of it still radiated with power.

A burst of energy fell over the slouched specter as the imposing one flew straight out. The lone specter on the floor held its head in pain, the burst of energy somehow having damaged it. Standing back up, it still held its head as it repeated words over and over.

"Solas. Solas. Solas," the specter said as it walked out in the same direction.

The lights of the dungeon went out and then on again; the old skeletons and weapons having disappeared.

"What was that?" Marcus asked as he slowly stood up.

"Spirits, you idiot. I know men…" Selene reiterated.

"Damn it, Selene. I know they were spirits. I just wanted to know what they were talking about. The figure was repeating Solas over and over. Some humans must have found whoever that was and named their village Solas because they kept repeating it. Stupid, I know but there have been stupider things. More importantly, whoever this Solas is was clearly holding something here, something that was valuable enough for someone powerful. And Magister Vel has it."

"Yet again more whining from you. It's no wonder you're always failing to come close to Neloth's level."

"It's not whining Selene. Just an overview of our situation. Not only do I have to find more of Dirthamen's artifacts and secrets but it seems I've got myself an archnemesis. I'll have to ask Nivia about that. Which reminds me."

Marcus picked up his belongings and whipped out a couple of healing potions.

"Selene, go check for any signs of Vel. I need to tend to these two," Marcus said, lifting the two youngsters' heads to drink.

Slight grumbles and movements came from the two but it seemed as though they wouldn't wake up for a while. Perfectly fine for now as Marcus did not want to explain about Selene. An example would be now as she stared at Marcus.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Nothing what," Marcus angrily stood. "Did Vel leave any clues?"

"No, because the entrance is caved in."

"Can you get through?"

"I can but I'm not doing hard labor. I'm a golden saint, not a dark seducer."

Marcus hung his head low, cursing under his breath. "Oh, but Selene," he said with innocent eyes. "I couldn't possibly do this myself. I'm just a simple man, too weak to even lift up a pebble. This is a perfect opportunity for you to show me how useless of a person I am."

"Well said, Marcus. Perhaps one day you'll learn your place," she said, brandishing her sword. "Just watch. I'll have this cleared quick."

Selene launched forward, her assault melting through the rocks one swing at a time. Marcus took this moment for some rest as congratulations to him on getting Selene to follow his orders for once without a snide remark.

A kick to his leg woke Marcus from his nap. His golden saint's look of disgust rose him from the floor and he looked to see the entrance had all but cleared.

"Wow, you worked fast," Marcus complimented.

"It took seven of your hours. It was collapsed all the way to the outside. I am starting to think you lied about me showing you the proper path," Selene said, crossing her arms.

"Well, you are right," Marcus said as he banished Selene back to Oblivion.

The grumbles of Piven and Nivia alerted Marcus and the two opened their eyes. The two small ones simply stared at each other, their brains not having yet processed the situation. A few seconds in, the realization came as they both scurried back from each other.

"You!" both yelled in unison. Both quickly stood to face each other but a bolt of fire interrupted.

"Hey now, no need for hostility," Marcus said. "We're on the same side."

"Same side?" Piven interjected. "Marcus she's a magister's apprentice. She can't be trusted."

"I'm not an apprentice anymore," Nivia said weakly. "I'm... I'm nothing."

Tears escaped from her as she slid down the walls. " _How...how could he just do that? I thought he actually cared._ "

"Because he's a magister," Piven insisted. Marcus shot back daggers from his eyes, telling Piven it was not the time.

Marcus knelt down to Nivia. "It's not your fault Nivia. I don't know Vel much but I could tell just from our interactions that he's cold, calculating, and does whatever it takes for power even if it means hurting others."

"But... why would he do it now? We've been in dangerous situations before but this was the only time he did it," she asked as she wiped her tears.

"Because of what is in that box," Marcus stated. "I don't know if you felt it but there is something of an incredible power it hides. It's something more than magic but I can't tell. But what I do know is that Vel cannot be allowed to access whatever's in it. Who knows what could happen. And that's why I need your help Nivia. Only you know where Vel could have possibly gone."

"Help?" Piven questioned.

"Yes, Piven. Help," Marcus shot back. "Sometimes you have to work with people that you disagree with because you both agree that your enemy is dangerous alone. We could try finding Vel alone but that would give him more time to open the box."

"But-" Piven said, raising a finger.

"No buts Piven. This what we're doing and that's final," Marcus said. He turned to Nivia and extended a hand. "That is if you agree?"

Nivia was hesitant to take his hand. Her legs huddled to close to her as she cowered into a ball. But Marcus was still adamant, his hand still extended. He waited a few minutes, allowing the girl to take a view of her bearings. Then she looked up to Marcus, reddened eyes turned to rage, to revenge. She clasped his hand and hoisted herself up.

"Alright then," Marcus smiled. "Welcome to our party, Nivia. You remember Piven correct?"

Piven gave Nivia a narrow look and walked off towards the entrance. Nivia humphed, crossing her arms.

"Don't take it too seriously. Piven has been through a lot lately and has trust issues. I'm sure in due time he'll come around. Now then," Marcus laid his arms back and gestured Nivia to follow. "Do you know where Vel would have gone too?"

Nivia placed a finger over her chin. "My master never showed me any of his laboratories but I did stay over at his house in Minrathous. It was supposed to be a long term apprenticeship until I turned eighteen."

"Do you know how long it will take here from Solas?"

"About three days or so."

"So as long as we don't run into anything, we might be able to catch up with him," Marcus said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Minrathous is the largest city in Thedas and there are plenty of nooks, alleys and secret entrances around," Nivia explained.

"Well even if we don't, there might be a clue to where he'll have gone."

"I hope so."

"I do too."

 _ **Skyhold (Three days later…)**_

"I'm sorry, can you explain that again to me?" Evelyn asked.

"I said, you need to go to Solas in Tevinter," Solas repeated.

"We get that Chuckles. I think what Skylady is asking about is the whole 'destroying the world' artifact you apparently have," Varric said, crossed arms.

"Yeah, that's what concerns me too," Hawke chimed in.

"There is nothing to be concerned about Hawke," Solas reassured. "The artifact I have in Solas is in an old armory of mine. A secluded place where I trained my rebellion. I made it seem unimportant to the Evanuris ao that I could hide a very powerful item. One that was created by all the Evanuris."

"If all the Evanuris created this item, wouldn't they have it with them?" Evelyn pointed out.

Solas shook back. "No, the item we created required too large of a sacrifice to make. Large enough that not even they were willing to take. Mythal attempted to destroy it but couldn't; she entrusted me with its safekeeping after she died. However, one of my followers betrayed me and informed Elgar'nan of its whereabouts. He personally led an assault on the armory but I managed to lure him away before he had the chance."

"Is that why you sealed them away?" Evelyn asked.

"It was one reason. I did not create the Veil until later. Nonetheless, I managed to drive away Elgar'nan and kept the Evanuris too occupied for them to retrieve it. Which is why I... we need it."

"Hold on," Varric interrupted, "if we can't use this item, why are we trying to get it? Like you said Chuckles, the place is out in the middle of nowhere and it doesn't seem like anyone would know about it besides you."

"Do not be so sure Master Tethras. The Empire has shown it has access to things that not even I thought possible. With their spies throughout Thedas, surely you don't want the chance that they might discover it and possibly find a way to activate it?"

"But is holding it in Skyhold a good idea either?" Hawke asked.

"It isn't but we won't be holding it here. I know of a place that only I can access and where we can hide it."

Varric, Hawke, and Evelyn all shot looks of concern among each other. While Solas's words had truth to it, they could not shake off the fact of the inevitable failures that came with such tasks.

"Well okay," Hawke approached, "what should we do when we get to this armory?"

Solas gestured over the three to the Eluvian. "It's quite simple. I will send you through the Eluvian straight to the artifact. Most of the traps were near the entrance so you should be fine. When you enter in, there will be a wall with a mural of me. Within that mural though are the images of each of the Evanuris. Press the image of each one and the wall should part to reveal the box the artifact is held in."

"Is that all? No secret passcodes or anything?" Varric asked.

"Actually there is," Solas confirmed as he walked towards Hawke and tapped his forehead. "Hawke, I just gave you the phrase to repeat so that you may take the box. If you don't, two very powerful revenants will be summoned to attack. They're not powerful to someone like me, but they will give you two a very hard time."

"Great more revenants. I just loved dealing with them in Kirkwall," Hawke said, swaying his head.

"Especially the ones with Aveline at Chateau Haine," Varric said, nudging Hawke.

"Don't remind."

"Just brightening the mood before something bad usually happens."

"Varric, saying that means bad stuff will happen," Evelyn chided.

"No point arguing with Varric about it Inquisitor. Been with Varric for almost fourteen years and I still haven't won an argument. Best we just go along with it," Hawke said.

"Right," Evelyn agreed, "well then, come back quickly guys so we can move on to the other stuff."

Hawke and Varric nodded and passed through into the Eluvian. A step-through, the two came into view of darkness. Sliding of stone revealed the darkness parting as a wall opened. Peeking out, the two could see nothing but a rotten bed and drawers. The burnt marks on the wall and freshly ice drops alerted them of potential danger. Hawke drew two daggers and Varric with Bianca; the two jumped out and looked in opposite directions.

"Hawke? Stairways are usually broken in the ruins like these right?" Varric asked. No response came to him and so he turned, only to lower Bianca.

Hawke and Varric could only stare at the empty podium before them; a box with one of the most powerful items in Thedas no longer where it was stored.

Varric slowly walked up to the podium, his eyes still in disbelief. "So Hawke... how about we... no maybe... well, shit."

* * *

 **Elven Language Translation**

 **Note: The elven language from Dragon Age really is more of a cipher than an actual language so most of these words are more guessing and using resources online to come up with a meaning**

 **Ahn is vindhru - What is the truth of life?**

 **Banal nadas - Nothing is inevitable**


	19. Negotiations and Secrets

**Negotiations and Secrets**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **A/N: New Chapter everyone. But good news, I am receiving a new member to help co-author with the story. They will be helping me in making the story a great experience for you all. Take it away**

Co-author: zack32

 **zack32:** Hi there everyone, I'll be along for the ride

* * *

The freezing winds of the Frostbacks chilled any mortal down to their core. The snowfall and rockslides threatened any that would brave the paths, not to mention the chance of hypothermia and vertigo from the steep climbs. Within the last couple of years though paths were made and guarded for travelers to pass safely through. Passes for those who wished to visit one place actually worth visiting, Skyhold.

Today was any other normal day. Guarding a shipment of weapons and small supplies to Skyhold was always a simple task for Inquisition soldiers. Yet times change as this shipment was an important piece into a long struggle ahead.

The Empire, an unknown entity from across the Amaranthine, managed to take Denerim within a day. And after three weeks, the entirety of Ferelden had fallen under Imperial control. To think another disaster could happen so quickly, many would have never joined the Inquisition. Yet those that did were still glad to only guard a shipment versus preparing for the first wave of attack.

"Henry, pay attention," the voice of the one in charge, Sergeant Osanna, ordered him.

"I'm sorry Sergeant. I was just worried about the Empire. They have a lot of troops near the border with Orlais," Henry said.

"You're right to be worried, Henry. This Empire's power, so great that it makes Corypheus seem like a mild problem. But I am certain the Inquisition with the help of Thedas will be able to drive them off."

"But Sergeant," another soldier, private Lorin, asked. "isn't it true that they control dragons? And that they're practitioners of necromancy?"

"Only the first part is accurate, private," Osanna said, pointing her finger. "I don't know where you heard about the second part. Look, the Captain has been briefed on the situation and they've assured me that it's being taken care of. Right now, I'd worry more about getting these supplies to Skyhold."

"The routes are secure, Sergeant. The Spymaster... I mean the Left Hand of the Divine has made sure to keep scouts on the lookout. And they always keep us informed every fifteen minutes and the last one was five minutes ago," a soldier, Corporal Rebecca, responded.

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious, soldier. If the Imperials knew how to take Denerim, they must also know a lot about Thedas. This is why we must protect both our shipment and guests such as Mr. Ebner here," Osanna said, looking up to caravan driver. "How are you finding the trip, sir?"

"Fine, Sergeant," Mr. Ebner replied. "I am just glad my wares can be of assistance to the Inquisition. Even if I have to take a bit of loss on my profits."

"Oh, I'm sure the Inquisition can help make up for your lost income," Osanna said.

"I wouldn't mind that, Sergeant Osanna," Mr. Ebner smiled as he looked behind. "Excuse me, Henry was it?"

"Yes?" Henry answered, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry but did I hear earlier you were from Orlais?" he asked.

"I am," Henry confirmed. "My family grew up around the Arlesans as farmers. I joined up with the Inquisition after the explosion at the Conclave."

"A terrible time that was," Mr. Ebner said. "So many lives cut short and too soon. You know I was going to go to Highever before this whole war business started. The Teyrn there had recently lowered the tariffs for imports of cloth. Now it looks like it all will go to dressing the soldiers."

"They'll need it I'm sure," Henry stated. "I can't imagine just being there. Waiting for the inevitability of being run over by cavalry or burned alive from dragon fire. Most of them are braver than me."

"That's not true, Henry," Osanna said. "You're here right now, risking the cold and your life to deliver these supplies so that our soldiers may live and be prepared for the days to come. Besides, you fought well in the Arbor Wilds against the Venatori."

"Sure but there weren't so many Venatori," Henry said, raising his hands.

"Cheer up, Henry. If you're gonna bicker like that, then I'll not invite you to drinks at the Herald's Rest," Lorin said, patting his back.

"Well, first of all-"

"Quiet," Osanna interrupted our conversation. "Hear that?"

The caravan of wagons stopped at her behest. Henry focused on what the Seargent pointed to and was surprised with a small surged of rocks tumbling down, mixed in with loud footsteps. The Sergeant drew out her sword and shield, prompting Henry and his unit to do the same. A gleaming click sounded off as Henry drew forth, waiting for what seemed to be an ambush. The footsteps became louder and heavier, Henry's hand gripped his axe tighter and held his shield close.

"Meeh. Meeh," the sound came as a herd of goats ran across our path, bleating and hopping over the mountain. A heavy sigh expelled from Henry, the weight of his fear lifting off what felt like a ton.

"False alarm. Back to your positions," Sergeant Osanna ordered as Henry put away his weapon.

"You okay?" Rebecca asked, grabbing Henry's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks. I thought we were about to get swamped," Henry replied.

"Lorin's right. You need to relax a bit," she said as she walked back to her position.

The caravan of supplies began to move again and the soldiers marched along when suddenly screams of soldiers bellowed through the mountains.

"Ambush!" a soldier yelled. "Imperial soldiers!"

Henry hastily drew out his axe and shield as groups of large men and women, covered in furs and steel armor, popped out from cover.

"Form up!" Rebecca yelled from behind, running towards Henry with other soldiers in tow.

Behind him, Sergeant Osanna formed a line against the larger contingent of Imperial troops. They managed to halt the enemy charge but their greatswords and hammers started to break and batter through the line. Such power, such strength... were they even human?

"Henry, pay attention!" Rebecca said, spinning him back to face the enemy in front.

From below, more of the fur-covered soldiers rushed up the path and only to meet a hail of arrows. Among the archers was Lorin, shooting off arrows as the small group of archers slowly backed to their shield wall. But they were focused to notice as a green woman suddenly jumped and screaming down from above.

"Lorin, to your right!" Henry called out.

He was too late as the green woman slammed Lorin against a cart. He screamed as the woman thrust straight through Lorin, lifting him into the air and releasing him dead on the ground.

The green woman then turned her attention to the shield wall, running towards with her greatsword pointed. Henry readied his shield preparing for the green woman's strike but Rebecca stopped her momentum. She bashed the green woman's face, reeling the green woman back before Rebecca slammed her mace in the green woman's face.

Rebecca gave a quick nod back to Henry but her movements stopped as a spike of ice penetrated through her head. Rebecca fell flat on her face, the spike of ice covered in blood protruding out as it flowed like a river from her body.

Another soldier to Henry's left fell back too, an ice spike shot into their neck. The line of soldiers saw a mage with his staff casting spells down. They quickly fell back, using their shields to cover a retreat. The fighting became louder the more they backed up. Henry took a glance back and saw that the line behind him had mostly crumbled to just the Sergeant Osanna and a few soldiers.

"They're charging!"

Henry heard as more of the large men came at his line.

They slammed on the Inquisition shield wall, pushing the soldiers back as the Imperial circled their weapons over their heads. A sword thrusthed towards Henry's face, which he then blocked with his shield and countered with an axe strike to the chest. But the warrior parried Henry's blows against his armor, picking Henry up by the neck and throwing him out of the line.

Henry's vision blurred with a snowy white haze. Wiping the snow off, he could see Sergeant Osanna being run in as two soldiers bashed her with hammers, denting her helmet as she fell to the ground. He crawled over to her aid but felt a sharp pain befall him. The world rolled in circles as Henry's eyes looked at his body.

" _Is that my... oh Maker my body is just lying there I...no...no,_ "

 ** _10th of Cloudreach, 9:45 Dragon/ 10th of Rain's Hand, 305 4E_**

"How many?" Evelyn asked, standing over the table.

"About fifteen percent of all our shipments have been raided and sacked in the Frostbacks. Usually, about 40 or so soldiers attack any of our convoys that struggle behind our main supply train," Cullen replied, reading his board.

"How? Leliana, shouldn't your agents be able to detect any incoming troops?" Evelyn asked.

"They would," Leliana strolled over, "but my agents have collected reports from survivors and found that these raiding parties are accompanied by mages. Perhaps the Empire's mages are able to hide their soldiers from our scouts. Invisibility perhaps?"

"Whatever it is, we can't allow them to get the jump on us again. Luckily, Inquisitor, they don't attack any of our larger convoys so our supply line is still relatively safe. But the attacks have worried the troops. They're already scared of the number of soldiers the Empire has and the fact that they can strike makes them lose hope," Cullen replied.

"What about the new Conclave?" Evelyn asked. "How many are coming to the talks in Val Royeaux?"

Leliana looked over her board. "Orlais, Nevarra, the Free Marches, Rivain, and the remaining Ferelden loyalists have agreed to attend. However, Tevinter will only agree if the Qunari threat is dealt with first. And the Anderfels have elected to stay neutral but will send a Grey Warden for observation. The Crown Princes of Antiva are divided in their response so I wouldn't count on their help either."

"That's still not enough. If we're to hope to have any chance against the Empire, then we'll need Tevinter and the Qunari," Evelyn said, slamming her fists. Her eyes lit up with a spark. "What about the dwarves? Have they said anything?"

"We haven't from either Orzammar or Kal-Sharok," Cullen said. "I'm afraid to say but they don't seem to care who rules over the surface."

Don't care? Why wouldn't they... no, of course, they wouldn't. After all Evelyn had done for them with Corypheus and the Titans, they couldn't at the least help. And still with so many wanting to politick than fight, infuriated her so.

"Damn it!" Evelyn cursed, banging her foot against the table.

Her swift rage came to end as she turned back to her advisors. They stepped back a bit, their eyes froze on her and shocked at her temperament.

Evelyn sighed, rubbing her eyes and looked down at her stub. "I'm sorry, it's just… feels like we're going nowhere with this. And there's a part of me that keeps thinking it might be the right thing to surrender, to save all these lives. But... well..."

"I know the feeling, Inquisitor," Cullen chimed in. "To feel that all hope is lost and that it would feel good to give it all up. We've all been through it."

"Indeed," Leliana added, who solemnly looked at the two with dreary eyes. "Though others seem to think its the only way now."

Evelyn raised her brow in suspicion. The way Leliana just spoke to her was like a coded message.

"Leliana," Evelyn questioned. "Is there something I need to know?"

Cullen raised a brow as well, turning to face Evelyn alongside Leliana. The Spymaster, still with her dreary eyes, lowered her head for a moment before speaking up.

"Josephine has left with Teagan and Eamon to perform the talks with the Empire," Leliana said. "They should be arriving in Jader by tomorrow to discuss terms about the surrender."

"What!?" Cullen and Evelyn exclaimed.

"Why was I not informed of this?" Evelyn demanded.

"Because Josephine knew you'd disagree. Both of you. She knew just like you that this war is not something we can win and their terms, while bad, are something Josephine is surely capable of having them changed. And while I still have reservations, I am at least willing to hear out any other option," Leliana said, standing before the two.

Evelyn and Cullen both looked down from her, pondering on her words.

"Perhaps...we were too hasty in not considering that option," Cullen said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe, I just…" Evelyn said, rubbing her shoulder, "Wanted to keep Thedas its freedom. The chance to decide our future for ourselves. I mean, who's to say the Well is even right about this whole 'there's more to it.'"

"I would not be so certain Inquisitor," Solas said, meditating in the corner of the room.

Evelyn was scared a bit. She forgot he was there and now it felt like he popped out nowhere just to reveal things.

"There might still yet be hope in winning," Solas continued.

"What are you talking about Solas?" Evelyn asked as Cullen and Leliana faced him.

"Recently I've been researching about the Empire's motives, their secrets, and their armies. Their own spies, the Blades, are very skilled; rivaling my own spies and Ben-Hasserath agents, perhaps even more so. I've managed to insert a spy over in Denerim, working as a servant in the palace and I was just informed today that the Emperor is having a meeting."

"So are you going to use that mind spell of yours as before?" Evelyn asked.

"A variation of it," Solas replied. "I am going have you all look into the spy's mind as well so that you may leave all doubts about the information. The spell will also allow the spy to temporarily see and hear through the walls. I will warn you, it will feel as if you are the spy himself but he will not notice a change. So I ask that you keep silent until the spell ends."

Sharing a mind with Solas was not something Evelyn wanted to do. She has hesitant as were Cullen and Leliana. But as she thought back to what the Well said, about the Dovahkiin, then mind sharing was a small price to pay.

"Really, you're the first one?" Solas asked.

"Don't push it," Evelyn glared as she approached.

"And what about you two?" Solas asked.

"There is no way I am sharing a mind with you," Cullen interjected. "How do I know this isn't some trick to take over our minds and rule over the Inquisition itself?"

"Then you've just allowed your Inquisitor to become my minion then," Solas flatly stated, taking aback Cullen. "I understand that you do not trust me. I haven't been truthful about everything. If you don't want to participate then I won't force you. I trust you'll believe the information if the Inquisitor confirms it?"

"I will," Cullen said.

"Very well. Inquisitor, hold your hand to me," Solas instructed. "Leliana, will you be joining?"

Leliana glanced back to Cullen, whose face shook back to not go through with it. Evelyn however simply stared back, one of confidence and ambition.

Leliana held out her hand to Solas to begin. His eyes lit with a green mist, passing into the other's eyes as Cullen watched. Their visions swirled with the mist as they traveled along its swirling path.

 ** _Royal Palace, Denerim_**

The three fell into view of a broom being swept before them. A few sconces lit the hallway as the wielder of the broom turned in all directions. The doors were closed and barely any sound of steps or voices were near.

The wielder then pulled over his face with a hand, the walls no longer in their place. And before their eyes stood a man in elegant robes flanked by another in Imperial armor. And from even leagues, they could feel something strange about the one in the elegant robes. Almost as if power radiated forth... almost like Solas. The Emperor no doubt.

"Are you prepared, Marius?" the Emperor asked the man next to him.

"I am Your Majesty," the one called Marius replied and activated a button on the desk before them.

The image of two women appeared before them, one wearing elegant clothes like the Emperor and the other dressed in a red robe with an Imperial Dragon over the chest.

"Your Imperial Majesty," the red-robed woman bowed.

"Gaius," the other woman stated with a more familiar tone.

"Chancellor Rutris, Serana," the Emperor greeted. "How goes everything?"

"Not exactly... well, your Majesty. There have been talks among the Elder Council and they feel this war is an unnecessary waste of the Empire's troops. Morrowind, in particular, is concerned about the potential of Akaviri raids despite my best efforts to allay their fears. And as I understand, it could up to be a year for you to finish this invasion?"

"Only if the worst case were to happen. Right now, it is projected at five months and that is not accounting for occupation," the Emperor responded.

"Well, I fear that while that may work for you, I'm afraid the Council might not stand for it. I can try my best to calm their fears but I'm afraid if some troops don't return soon, there might be a chance for talks of rebellion or even uncooperativeness."

"Would they truly rebel over this?" Marius asked.

"Rebellion might be too strong of a word, Rutris," Serana said. "But there is a chance they might become uncooperative, Gaius. Holding up funds for the eventual occupation, filibustering any new laws, that sort of thing."

"Hmm, yes I forget that they're politicians at heart," the Emperor resigned.

He walked side to side, deep in thought from the spying trio as he rested a finger on his chin. He paused, holding his arms back as he looked back to the women. "Commander Marius, if all Thedas were to combine into one force, how many soldiers could we expect at the most?"

"As I recall," Marius pondered, "reports from all our spies and scouts seem to come to an estimate of about... 200,000 total with possibly 30,000 potential civilian militias and/or mercenaries. However about seventy-five percent of those numbers come from Tevinter, Orlais, and the Qunari. The Qunari are the most formidable."

"And how many soldiers do you think we need in order to successfully defeat them all?" the Emperor asked.

"Out of the 320,000 soldiers we possess, we need most of them to ensure total victory and with minimal casualties on both sides. However, with our mages, dragons, and centurions, we could achieve the same results with the same number of troops as Thedas. We could also hire local mercenaries to bolster our numbers if need be. That is if everything goes according to plan," Marius deduced.

"Serana, my dear," the Emperor said, "do you have what we need to deal with the Qunari?"

"I do," Serana said. "I should be coming to Denerim within two weeks, my love."

"Marius," the Emperor commanded, "send 30,000 of our troops back to Tamriel. Make sure it's the veterans, the newer recruits should stay to gain more experience in battle and some of the veterans have benefits to collect anyway. Rutris, will that satisfy the Elder Council?"

"I believe it will, your Majesty. I am sorry it had to be this way," Rutris bowed.

"It doesn't matter much to me, Rutris. We could even have half the troops as Thedas and it still wouldn't matter. We'll just as easily defeat them," Emperor stated for Rutris's image to disappear.

"Well, Gaius," Serana spoke. "I hope to see you in Denerim soon. I even have something from Deserius, Narria, and Titus."

"And I look forward to it. Be safe on your travel and I hope to see you too," the Emperor concluded as the image of Serana disappeared.

"That went well, your Majesty," Marius said.

"Yes, yes it did."

"But is it wise to be decreasing our forces? Our overwhelming numbers are a reason why none of Thedas seemed interested in challenging us. If they find out, then they're more likely to resist."

"Numbers aren't the only way to win a war, Marius. Even with our reduced numbers, we're still markedly more powerful than Thedas. And besides... they already know."

"What?" Marius exclaimed.

"I hope you heard everything Fen'harel. When we meet, at least have the courtesy to face me in person," the Emperor announced, launching a bolt of lightning straight towards the spy.

 ** _Skyhold_**

Leliana, Evelyn and Solas knocked back into their selves, the force extending to themselves as they bumped onto the floor. Cullen rushed over to their aid, helping their disoriented bodies.

"What happened?" Cullen asked, helping up Evelyn.

"The Emperor. We saw him and he saw us," Leliana exclaimed. "Solas is your agent-?"

"Dead," Solas stated. "I don't know how he was able to detect him. He must be a very powerful mage or he has access to a device that detects faint magic."

"But what's more important is what we learned," Evelyn said, facing Cullen. "He's sending back troops home. Now they're going to have 290,000 soldiers."

Cullen rested his finger over his lips. "Still formidable but-"

"Much more manageable," Solas chimed in. "However even if we united all of Thedas, we still won't match them in numbers or even organization."

"But what he also said intrigued me," Leliana said, looking over the table. "It seems his government is not completely on board with this war. We don't necessarily have to defeat the Empire outright. If we could whittle them down through attrition, the Imperial government will be less likely to support this war and want to start a peace negotiation. One that's more favorable to our terms."

"But there's still the dragons and mages we have to concern ourselves. And the centurions, which I don't even know what they are but sure sound powerful," Evelyn said.

Cullen pointed out to a spot on the map. "Which is why we'll need the Conclave to succeed. With Divine Victoria's help, we can assemble the Templars to counteract the mages and requisition materials to build more ballistas to counter the dragons."

"Is that enough then?" Evelyn asked, leaning in for more concrete information.

"I would not be so sure Inquisitor," Solas strode over. "If we can deduce the Emperor is dealing with a deadline, then he knows as well. Meaning we could find ourselves fighting the Imperials at any moment."

Leliana gasped. "Is Josephine in danger then?"

"No, I wouldn't go that far," Solas said. "From the way the Emperor speaks, I doubt he'd resort to tactics that will make him or his army look bad."

"How do you know?" Cullen asked.

Solas glared down at the table and sighed. "I've fought with them," he stated, alluding back to his past. "And like them, I suspect the Empire will be more willing to use heinous tactics if the war doesn't go as planned. A great many lives will be lost in the coming days and it could be any one of us."

"We all knew that Solas. We've all tried to come to terms with it if it does," Evelyn said as she looked over to each of them.

As she looked to each of them, a knot swelled below in her stomach. They had been through so much together and it seemed like nothing could ever stop them. But this time... this time to Evelyn, there would be losses. Unavoidable as Solas conceded? She disagreed but she couldn't start showing doubts now. Now was for action.

"Okay then," Evelyn said, breathing out a short sigh. "If we are going to make this work, we'll need everyone on board. And that includes Tevinter and the Qunari. We have Dorian to help us with Tevinter so that's one down. But the Qunari will be even more difficult. We need someone on the inside with them, someone who understands how dire the situation is."

"Inquisitor, if I may," Leliana interjected. "I may know of someone who could help. During the Fifth Blight, I worked with a Qunari called Sten, who was sent to investigate the Blights. From what Varric and Iron Bull have told me, this same Sten has seemed to have risen to the role of Arishok, the leader of the Qunari military branch."

"So you think you can convince this Arishok to get the Qunari onboard?" Evelyn asked.

"I know someone who can," Leliana pointed. "The Hero of Ferelden became a friend to the Arishok. She might be able to help out. Last I heard, she was over in Weisshaupt fortress. The Grey Wardens have pledged neutrality in the war but she managed to convince them that anyone in the Anderfels not associated with the Wardens may choose to fight."

"If the Hero of Ferelden can convince some old corrupt Wardens, then perhaps there is a chance she could convince the Qun," Cullen said with a hand on his hilt. "Solas, do you have any Eluvians nearby?"

Solas nodded his head in response. "The nearest one I have is near Minrathous. Leliana, you may send a scout through and send a raven to the Hero of Ferelden."

"We should also send a message over to Josephine," Evelyn continued. "She should be informed of the change in plans. We don't any further damages to our reputation with the other nations. You have an Eluvian in Jader right Solas?"

"I do," Solas answered.

"Good because I'll deliver the message myself."

"What!" Cullen and Leliana exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Inquisitor," Cullen said, "send a messenger instead. We can't risk you getting killed or captured by the Empire."

"I have to agree with Cullen, Inquisitor," Leliana added. "We can't afford to lose you."

"Which is why I'm not going alone. Solas, will you come with me?" Evelyn asked and all the three turned to him.

"I will actually. To get a sense of how the Empire operates and reacts. They also would not dare to try anything while I'm there," Solas said.

"Then we head for Jader tomorrow," Evelyn announced. "Let's pick back up another day. Dismissed."

 ** _Jader_**

Josephine disembarked from her escort outside the city. Tents of Orlesian and Inquisition soldiers surrounded the city as they drilled in formations continuously. Messengers ran back and forth from the city to the camps all while guards were posted at every possible entrance.

In the distance, a squinting would allow one to see the blur of red of the Imperial colors. Small figures flew in circles over the horizon, seven or eight of them. No doubt the dragons the enemy commanded.

"A sight to behold isn't Ambassador Josephine?" Teagan said, strolling up behind her. "Thousands of soldiers just over the horizon, just waiting for the chance to roll over us all. With all the ballistas, Chevaliers, and Inquisition soldiers you'd think we'd stand a chance. But the more I thought about it, the more I knew that it just wasn't possible. I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Arl Teagan. I understand why you did it but we all make mistakes sometimes. But don't worry, we'll be able to end this war soon," Josephine said.

"I hope so, Lady Josephine," Eamon said, approaching to her side. "I dread to think if we were unable to agree to peace. I'm sure your expert negotiation skills will be able to allay my brother's and the Inquisitor's mistakes."

"Will she now?"

The sound of the voice froze Josephine and the brothers in place, their eyes widened. A hard win slammed into their backs, forcing them to turn towards the voice's origin. It was the Inquisitor herself along with the mage Solas, both in their respective armors. Yet despite Solas' massive power, the three laid most afraid of Evelyn as she marched towards them with her balled fists and narrow glance.

"I-Inquisitor, I-I can explain," Josephine stammered as she and the brothers stumbled back.

"That you went behind my back and tried to undermine my authority. Is that what you wanted to say?" Evelyn said, walking with her fist closed.

"You gave us no choice, Inquisitor," Eamon said, stepping forward. "I told you of the dangers the Empire possess and you still wouldn't listen. You wanted to go forward with this suicidal plan of fighting back. We're stopping it now!"

Evelyn walked in front of the former Arl, her posture intimidating even the old man despite her size and missing forearm. With a swing of her arm, Eamon slightly flinched, only for her hand to rest on his shoulder.

"You're right," Evelyn said. "I was too hasty in making my decision. I thought at the time, that it'd be better for us to fight for our ideals even if they meant death. But sometimes I forget that the ideals aren't something we've all agreed on. And I'm sorry to you all. Especially you Josephine."

"Does that mean you'll go forward with the negotiations?" Josephine asked.

"I will but…" Evelyn pondered on her words.

"We've received new information that you should know," Solas said, coming in between the group. "My spies report that the Empire is sending back a large number of their soldiers home. The Emperor's supporters back home are seeming to form reservations about this war. We've also sent word to another ally that with luck, we'll be able to get the Qunari and Tevinter to join in as well."

"Which means there's a chance for us to win Josephine," Evelyn argued. "We just have to hold on long enough for the Emperor to lose support and agree to terms that are more favorable."

"Inquisitor, I...why…" Josephine sighed. "I can't just tell them that we're going to keep resisting. It'll ruin our credibility and they'll be more likely to enact harsher terms."

"You don't have to deny them, Josephine. Just say we'll consider it and to ask for more favorable terms. Look, Solas and I will go as well, put pressure on them. You just work your charm all right? You trust me, right?"

Evelyn looked into Josephine's eyes, the ambassador tearing within before she wiped them away.

"Ok, fine," Josephine said. "But if they're willing to change it to our terms now, will you accept it?"

"I will. I promise."

"Good. Then let's be on our way," Josephine said, leading the group to the negotiations.

A group of Imperials soldiers stood guard to the entrance of a tent on one side and Thedosian soldiers on the other. The difference became quite striking as the group approached. While there were men and women on the Thedosian side, the Tamrielan was much more diverse with their races of humans, elves, and beast people of both genders. A statement of what they were.

Walking into the tent, the group was met with three people standing behind a large desk. One of them, a tall golden elf with green eyes, covered in a simple red robe that looked more like the robes of a mage. The golden elf was conversing with another, a human just as tall in heavy steel armor, while a green-skinned buff woman stood in silence away from the others. She then laid eyes on the five visitors and expelled a large cough to direct her comrades' attention.

"Ah, Ambassador Montilyet, a pleasure to meet you and...by the Nine, it seems you brought important guests," the golden elf said as he bowed. "The famous Inquisitor Trevelyan and the famed elven god, Fen'harel. A pleasure to meet you."

With a snap of his fingers, soldiers rushed forth into the tent, placing down extra chairs and leaving as quickly as they came.

"My name is Runnian Stormire, Imperial Ambassador to Thedas," the golden elf continued. "To my left is General Heidkar, commander of the Skyrim Legion, and to my right is my bodyguard, Agra. She's an Orc or Orsimer if you must know. Say hello Agra."

"Greetings," Agra said stoically.

"A pleasure, Miss Agra, General Heidkar, and to you Ambassador Stormire," Josephine said, shaking his hand. "I hope our talks go well today."

"Well had I known you'd be bringing two important guests, I would have requested better accommodations. The fact that the Inquisitor is here though makes my job much easier," Runnian stated, sitting down. "Now let us begin. Our terms are simple: we want the Inquisition, Orlais, and the Ferelden rebels to lay down their arms and unconditionally surrender. The Circles and Templars will come under the control of our government, the Chantry will release any and all political and economic controls, and elves will be given equal rights as humans. In exchange, your rulers will be allowed to control their lands in accordance with Imperial law and the Inquisition may serve as part of the Imperial Legion."

"These terms, while acceptable to me Ambassador, will not go over well with the rest of Thedas. Many of the people follow the Chantry and to suddenly usurp its dominance would not go over well with the populace," Josephine listed from her board. "Also, there is the issue of forcing our citizens to convert to a certain way of life so quickly. We'd need reassurance that you would not stoop to executions or any type of force. And reading over your terms, I found disturbing was the legalization of blood magic, a practice that would surely lead to people being harmed."

Runnian smiled at Josephine's words. "Ambassador, be reasonable. The faithful of the Chantry will still be allowed to worship their god. We are simply removing the Chantry from any corrupt forces. And as for blood magic, it will be heavily regulated and its research can be used to better train Templars against any rogue blood mages. Besides, you are not in any position to request changes to our terms."

"You will if you want the surrender to go peacefully," Evelyn interrupted. "I understand wanting to change the world for the better but you can't go around forcing people to. It has to be gradual and slow so that over time the culture can change to better accept others. Right now, mages have the most freedom since any time the Circle has formed and we've heard no guarantees on what you would do with them. How will you deal with possession, sundered veils caused by blood magic, or what will become of the Templars and Seekers? You've also not answered how you'd convince the local populace to accept magic. And while I agree with better relations with elves, you've not made any suggestions what so ever on how you'd accomplish it. This leads me to believe that you're willing to brutally repress Thedosians just so they adapt to what you want. How can we trust you won't try any underhanded tactic?"

"Quite hypocritical of you, Inquisitor. Especially since you're the one that restored the very structures that preaches the hate of magic and elves," Runnian said, standing and walking in circles behind the desk. "But our methods should not concern you. Yes, your mages have more freedom but prison is still a prison, regardless if you've made it pretty and allowed longer recesses. Your Chantry is ruled by a corrupt politician, who's more concerned with her own power than trying to use the Chantry's resources to uplift its believers. Who's to say the next successor won't repeat the same mistakes as before? And better relations with elves? Your elven god here destroyed any progress you made and it was his own fault anyway that the elves find themselves in their situation."

His words surprised the delegation, even Solas's face scowled.

"Surprised?" Runnian questioned. "You shouldn't be. For example, we know that it was Fen'harel here that cost you your arm and was the very reason for the whole Breach incident two years ago. And during that, the Mage-Templar War arose and before, nations and nobles bickered as a Blight threatened to consume Thedas. You have shown countless times that the forces here are incapable of providing any semblance of peace, equality or even basic freedoms. Yet here I am offering you the chance to achieve it and you have the gall to refuse."

Runnian sat down and narrowed his eyes onto the Thedosian delegation. None knew what to say before an Imperial soldier came into the tent.

"Ambassador Runnian!"

"Now is not the time, soldier. Leave at once," Runnian commanded, waving him off.

"But Ambassador, it's a message directly from the Emperor. In private," the soldier gestured outside.

"Very well then. I'll be right back. Inquisitor and Ambassador Montilyet," Runnian said, gesturing to his companions to follow.

The second they left, a swift smack to Evelyn's head struck against her, eliciting a yelp.

"Ow!" Evelyn said, rubbing her head.

" _What were you thinking Inquisitor?_ " Josephine whispered in a yell. " _You said you'd let me handle it._ "

"I'm sorry, I just... had to say something. I know we're not the best when it comes to our quality of life but suggesting that you can achieve it by simply killing those that disagree is maddening. Besides, we're not the main instigators of those conflicts. I mean except for Solas but not us."

"Yes because you were so helpful in solving them," Solas said with a snide at Evelyn.

Ambassador Runnian walked back into the tent, taking a seat. "I am sorry Ambassador Montilyet and you Inquisitor Trevelyan but I must be going now. Unfortunately, we will be unable to resume any further talks. But we will make it simple, we will give you two weeks to consider our offer. Surrender and we may consider additional terms or don't and its war. We will relay an emissary, Ambassador Gilen Caelures, to your organization in my absence tomorrow. I expect she will be treated with the utmost respect and allowed to give each of the nations the terms themselves. Good day."

The ambassador walked out of the tent followed by his entourage and soldier, followed by Evelyn's group. Roars were suddenly heard within the air as a dragon flew out from the mountains. The Thedosians readied their weapons; Solas and Evelyn stood unchanged by its presence as Josephine hid behind the two Guerrin brothers.

The dragon showed no inclination to attack at all and turned to face the ambassador.

"Did your meeting go well, Runnian?" the dragon said, taking back the entire Thedosian delegation as they looked with shock and awe.

"I think it did," Runnian said, climbing up to the dragon. "Though I am not so sure for the Inquisition. I must make haste back to the Emperor."

"Of course, the dovahkiin would very much want you to report back."

 _Dovahkiin!_ The word exclaimed in Evelyn's mind.

"Wait," Evelyn yelled, running to the dragon. "You said that word! Dovahkiin. What is that?"

Runnian looked down at the Inquisitor and the dragon looked as well.

"Not a what, joor," the dragon replied. "Who. Dovahkiin, in your tongue, would be Dragonborn. He rules the Dragon Empire and is the jun of the Dov, king. And before long, all of you will bow before his might."

With the final word, the dragon lifted off and flew into the distance with the rest of the Imperials, fading away back to the blur of red over the horizon.


	20. Magister Investigations

**Chapter 20: Magister Investigations**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Co-author -** zack32

* * *

"So Hawke, you ready to tell the Inquisitor about that 'mess'?" Varric said, quoting with his fingers.

"I still don't understand how you were able to get matching suits for ten rounds in Wicked Grace. I haven't had worse luck since that time in the Fade," Hawke pointed to Varric.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just lucky is all," Varric smiled.

Hawke shook his head with a sigh as the two approached the war room. Evelyn and Solas stood before the large table with the Inquisitor lurched over.

"Good afternoon, Inquisitor. Is everything alright?" Hawke asked.

"No... I mean it is… just..." she replied, straightening her posture. "I learned some things that I'm still trying process."

"Did something happen with your talks with the Empire?" Varric asked.

"You could say that," Evelyn said.

"Did you retrieve the artifact?" Solas interrupted.

The duo gave each other quick glance, scratching their heads as they looked away.

"Why am I not surprised?" Solas said, covering his disappointment with a stoic face. "Well, what happened?"

Hawke stepped forward to the table and laid out a book. "When we arrived, the wall hiding the artifact was opened and it was gone. When we went further into the ruins, we found a number of corpses of both elves and mercenaries, not a few days old. This book here we found at the entrance. It was written in elven so we hoped…"

Solas flipped through the pages and his eyes widened. "Yes, I know what it is. A book I encoded with many phrases to gain access to my hideouts. I only entrusted these to a select few and I had them all destroyed to prevent the Evanuris from gaining access. But it seems a copy managed to survive."

"My bet is a magister managed to get a hold of it," Varric chimed in. "Only a self-absorbed prick lugs with them slaves and mercenaries."

"Perhaps Dorian might know then? He still has his contacts in Tevinter," Evelyn said, walking to the doors. "I'll go get him."

Hawke and Varric stared at Solas, whose eyes were still engrossed over the book.

" _Does Chuckles still give off a creepy vibe to you?_ " Varric whispered, leaning towards Hawke.

" _He does. Almost makes me wish Anders was here,_ " Hawke whispered back.

" _Really Hawke? You'd take Blondie over Chuckles?_ "

" _Of course not. No one would ever take Anders,_ " Hawke snickered and for the doors behind to open.

"Hawke, Varric, good to see you. Mucking about in ruins again? Don't you get tired of slogging around in them?" Dorian chided as he strolled in.

"Do get tired of losing our bets, Sparkler? Beside you should learn to live a little since we're all about to be conquered anyway," Varric said.

"If that's what you think, perhaps I should bet against Evelyn again. At least this time when I win, I might actually live."

"I'd rather you not bet against us, Dorian," Evelyn said. "Besides you'd have to pay your winnings to me anyway since you still owe me."

"I hoped you would have forgotten," Dorian said, snapping his fingers.

"Dorian, we brought you here so that you may inform us about any magisters," Solas said, striding over. "Specifically, those interested in elven artifacts."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine, Solas," Dorian said, taking out a communication crystal from his pocket. "Maevaris, have any other members of the Magisterium taken an interest in elven ruins?"

Writing spelled out in his stone as Dorian read aloud. "Two. Oppius Donatus and Vel Malchus. However, Oppius is... dead?"

Dorian spoke in a shocked tone at the last words, sporting a worried look he rarely made.

"He and his entire estate burned down and none of his artifacts recovered from the ashes," Dorian continued. "But Vel recently took an expedition to Solas not long after."

Dorian spoke back a thank you to the stone as the others gathered near each other.

"So Dorian," Evelyn began, "do you know who those two magisters are?"

"Magister Oppius and Vel, two of the foremost researchers into Elven history, magic, and artifacts. Oppius was much more reclusive in his studies while Vel was quite... flamboyant, always willing to show off any new discovery he found. And I heard they were quite cruel to their slaves, even more so than most magisters," Dorian recounted.

"But Oppius is dead, you said," Hawke interjected. "Does that mean Vel murdered Oppius?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Vel always seemed a step ahead of everyone and by eliminating Oppius, he's the sole authority on the elves. But that still wouldn't answer why he'd kill him now?" Dorian questioned.

"Perhaps it is due to the war with the Qunari. My spies tell me Tevinter is losing ground and on the defensive. Vel must feel compelled to gain as much power as possible before the Qunari win," Solas said.

"It's going that bad Sparkler?" Varric asked.

"It is," Dorian said, looking over the table map. "The Qunari have already taken Qarinus and now they're getting close to Carastes. And every week I get reports of raids getting closer to Minrathous."

"Makes you wish the Empire had landed at Par Vollen instead," Evelyn added. "Maybe with that, we'd have more time or maybe even friends."

"Well there's no point on it dwelling on it now," Hawke said, striding over. "It's happened and now we have to do our best in stopping or winning this war. Dorian, do you know where Vel could have gone?"

"He has a house in Minrathous but I doubt he'd have gone there. Even so, he might have left some clues about his whereabouts. I would be careful, however. It's probably warded with demon summoning seals; a right cheery practice in Tevinter," Dorian informed in his whimsical tone.

"Don't tell me, it reminds me of when we raided Broody's old master's mansion. Shades and rage demons everywhere. Granted it was Kirkwall, that kind of stuff is usually there," Varric said.

"Raiding mansions or demons?" the Tevinter native asked jokingly.

"Both," the duo responded.

"Gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your playful banter but may I remind you a magister is now in possession of a very powerful elvhen artifact? Do I need to recall to you what happened the last time?" Solas asked, flaring his brows.

"You mean that orb almost blowing up the world. Those artifacts sure have a knack for ending up with power-hungry magisters," a sarcastic Hawke pointed out. "I suppose you have a way of transporting me and Varric to the Imperium capital. I assume one of those Eluvians Dorian's people might possess; you keep repeating Tevinter stole everything from the ancient elves."

"I'm glad someone listens to my inputs," Solas said, snidely looking to Evelyn. "As it so happens, I've already discussed with the Inquisitor and Dorian of linking my Eluvian with the one in possession of the Lucerni to check on the progress with the Qunari in the north. You can go once you're ready."

"Well it's settled then," Hawke said as he turned to Varric. "You ready to explore the greatest slaver nest in all of Thedas history?"

"Right behind you Hawke!" Varric answered. "Though if Chuckles is telling the truth, it seems even in this category Arlathan has Minrathous beat. Though I'm not sure he's proud of it on this one."

With a fit of laughter, the duo proceeded to follow Solas to the Eluvian. The mirror illuminated its white light and the two entered the largest city in Thedas.

 ** _Outside Minrathous (an hour before)_**

The lights of the city stood in all its splendor, its high walls and structures showed the wear and power of the city. The ports bustled with military transports as ships patrolled the waters and platoons of soldiers marched out and around the city. Refugees lined all the way to the city bridge; sons and daughters mixed in with unscrupulous characters as prostitutes and merchants scattered about.

Marcus's party looked over from beyond a hill, the mage taking mental notes in his head.

"This looks... nice," Marcus said, slowly turning to Nivia.

"I don't need your sarcasm," Nivia replied. "Truth is Minrathous has never really been good in a long time. But the old magisters still want to relive the old glory days so…"

"Why would so many people want to live here then?" Piven pointed to the refugees. "Sounds to me there are better places to live than here."

"A lot of people are fleeing from the Qunari. And Minrathous is one of the few, if not only, city to resist any attempts to conquer it. Darkspawn, the Chantry, and Qunari; none have succeeded in taking the city," Nivia explained as she stared off at the city walls.

Marcus followed to where she looked and laid eyes on the giant statues that flanked the main road towards the city. Were those what kept Minrathous safe? If they were then the Empire might actually struggle to take the city.

"It does look very defensible," Marcus added as he took mental notes of the statues. "You know, these refugees could also be running from the force down south. I heard they took Denerim recently."

"I heard about that," Nivia said. "My mast- Vel told me that this Dragon Empire has all of Southern Thedas running scared. The Magisterium is worried too and there are even rumors that the Qunari might be worried. And just when I taught this world couldn't get crazier."

"Who cares what some magisters think," Piven said as he sat down, crossed arm. "I say good luck to this Empire or even the Qunari. If one of them is taking them down, then I'd gladly support."

"I'd be careful about who you'd support, Piven," Marcus interjected. "Just because someone hits a person you don't like doesn't mean they're your friend. If anything, the Qunari are just as bad as Tevinter. Both enslave you, it's just a matter of mind or body."

"That doesn't seem fair to say," Nivia said.

Piven growled in annoyance. "You want to talk about fair!?"

"Piven..." Marcus said, glaring down at the boy.

Piven glared back, his face red with anger before scoffed off to a tree.

"Sorry about that, Nivia," Marcus sighed. "But Piven did speak true."

"I guess," Nivia replied softy.

"We're getting off track," Marcus said. "We need to get to Vel's house. Now, obviously we can't go in the same way everyone else is going; the city probably isn't allowing any more refugees and we stand out as a group anyway."

"Why not take a boat?" Nivia suggested.

"We don't have a boat," Piven called out.

Another glare from Marcus silenced the boy's rudeness. "Piven... " he said, shaking his head in disapproval. "Nivia, I don't think that boats would work. They're patrolling the waters so the only way we could get across if we swam..."

Marcus paused at his last word, his tongue clicked together as an idea popped forth. Without another word, he searched through his pouch and his fingers moved to reveal bright blue liquid of clinking bottles.

"Marcus?" Nivia questioned with a hint of worry.

"I know our way across," Marcus stated without delay. "Piven, we're leaving!"

Out of sight from the line of refugees, the three stopped at an empty beach straight across the city. A few large trees hung overheard, concealing their figures in shade from the bright sun and military patrol vessels.

"All right, get into your underwear and hand me your clothes. That way it'll be easier when we swim," Marcus said.

"What!?" his two compatriots exclaimed as they shielded away and wrapped their arms around themselves.

For a moment, Marcus stared at them wide-eyed, wondering what was wrong until his brain clicked and he flinched away. "No, no, no... not like that," Marcus stammered as he quickly withdrew three potions out. "It's for these. They let us breathe underwater but we'll still get wet. That's why I asked for your clothes so I can put them away to stay dry."

"Oh... well, you could have started with that," Piven said as he began to strip down.

"Well, I'm not doing it," Nivia shot back as she backed further away. "I am not stripping down in front of people, especially two men I have just met."

"If you want to get wet, then fine by me," Marcus relented.

Piven nodded his head. "It's better if we didn't so anyway. She probably has too much stuff like magister trinkets and shrunken elven heads."

"I do not!" Nivia cried.

"See, now she's whining," Piven said. "Why are we even taking her with us, Marcus?"

"Shut up!" Nivia exclaimed, intensely blushing. Her hands covered over her face and she peeked out with her eyes. "I'll do it so long as you don't look. Ever."

"I would never look a shem," Piven protested.

"If that is what you wish," Marcus said, handing her the potion. "Piven, hand me your clothes and swim ahead will you?"

"Fine," the boy sighed.

The three of them stripped down to their bare undergarments with Nivia handing her's to a closed-eyed Marcus. It took him some trouble to put away the clothes with his eyes closed but luckily was able to fit them all in his pouch. Though probably messy from how it felt to be nearly bursting open.

With that out of the way, he imbibed the potion and leaped forth into the bay. It chilled him to his core as he felt veins expand. His vision was bleak and murky, the pungent oils masking most of the way and all he could do was swim north until finally reaching the end. He emerged forth to Piven standing in trousers on a sandy beach like before but darkened and with seaweed hugging the bay.

"Alright, Piven, look away," Marcus directed as he pulled out Nivia's clothes and set them on the beach.

"Ugh... Why did I agree to do that?" Nivia complained as her voice emerged forth from the water.

"Because you did," Piven said. "Now hurry up and change. I'm freezing."

"I am already," Nivia replied. "Okay, I'm done."

"That was fast," Piven commented as he walked over to his clothes.

"That's because she's in a robe," Marcus said. "They're pretty easy to dress into."

"You seem to know your magic, huh?" Piven questioned.

Marcus simply shrugged in response.

"I have a question about that actually," Nivia raised. "How did you keep our clothes dry in that pouch? Or even fit them?"

"Oh, this," Marcus said, flipping the pouch over. "It's actually made with special materials very resistant to water, external temperatures, and brunt force. Considering what it went through at Solas, it'll be fine. Also, there's much more room in it than what you'd think."

The Imperial's explanation brought him stares and raised brows from the two, especially from Nivia as she focused on his pouch.

"So... is it enchanted with lyrium then?" Nivia asked.

"Nope," Marcus said.

"Then how-"

"It'd take to long to explain, okay. We're kind of on a time table so we should be looking for an entrance."

"Oh... right," Nivia agreed, nodding as she and Piven left to scour the outer walls.

 _Better you guys don't know about it anyway,_ Marcus thought. _Soul-trapping seems worse in comparison to what the magisters do. How would I even know how best to explain its intricacies and usefulness without losing your mind? But the fact that Oppius could get so powerful from something so little in comparison; I'm glad I still have the morals to use necromancy responsibly._ _Though, aren't I some kind of a blood mage myself? Life-force spells can do theoretically the same; does that make me like him?_

"Hey, Marcus," Piven called. "I think I found a way in."

Drawing over Marcus and Nivia to his position, the Dalish waved over from a small river.

"So what did you-" Nivia started as she turned to where Piven pointed his finger. A huge frown drew over her mouth as she covered it with her hands. "Oh, no, not... there."

Marcus sighed. "Sorry, Nivia but-"

"No, no, there is absolutely no way that we are-"

The stench buried into Nivia's nose as she let out barf. "Why the sewers?" she cried out.

"What's wrong, shem? Too used to pampered life for a little stink?" Piven said as they sludged through.

"Like you'd know elf, trudging around in the forest!" Nivia shot back.

"Enough you two," Marcus said. "We're working together and that means learning to deal with each other's quirks. Whatever they may be. We should hurry up to the street and find Vel's house. There."

Marcus pointed to a ladder that led up into a small light. The three climbed out through a manhole leading out to an alleyway. The bustle of city dwellers could be heard nearby, rats scurried about the buildings and panhandlers laid in their rags.

"Put this on Piven," Marcus said as he lifted a cloak over his body. "We need to keep a low profile as we search. Nivia, where's his house?"

"In the Senate District. It's on the west side of the city. There and the Financial District are the only clean parts that are maintained. But can we first go to a bath?"

"No," Marcus dismissed plainly.

Nivia grumbled, dismayed as the three walked out in the streets with a strong stench. The crowds of people veered from their path as they walked and gave Marcus a clear view of the city. Decay and apathy penetrated every building they passed and ancient structures that have fallen into disarray and held up by what seems to be powerful magic.

The crowds then began to disappear as the group managed to get to a large wall with multiple doors. Sets of guards were posted at each one and the crowds of people largely ignored them save for a few.

"Is that the Senate District?" Marcus asked.

"It is," Nivia replied as they walked. "I told you they're the cleanest part of the city."

Approaching one of the doors, Tevinter soldiers eyed the trio. "Who are you? State your purpose and... ugh... back away," one of the soldiers said as the rest used their shields to keep the trio at bay.

"Nivia Bellica, apprentice to Magister Vel Malchus. My master sent me to... um... get some things from his house," the young mage said, weakly smiling.

"Who are they?" the other soldier asked.

"They... they are... well, this elf here is my slave... just got him from his tribe," Nivia said, pulling Piven close as he snarled. "And the other one is... umm…"

"A mercenary," Marcus stated, pulling back his hood. "I had offered my services as Vel made his way to Solas and he trusted me with guarding his apprentice."

"What's with the staff?" the soldiers asked.

"I'm a mage from the south. Left the Chantry to make a living in Tevinter so I joined a mercenary company," Marcus replied.

"Which one?" the other soldier questioned as they both narrowed their eyes.

"My own," Marcus answered. "I'm a freelancer."

The two soldiers laughed as they surrounded him. "See that's a problem," the soldier said. "Since we've never heard of you before, you gotta pay up."

"Pay?" Marcus questioned.

"That's right pay," the other soldier said. "New law passed by the Magisterium. All mercenaries have to be registered and pay a fee. Can't be certain you're not a Qunari spy."

"Is that so?" Marcus said as a shadow cast over his eyes.

"Of course, we'd have to arrest you for suspicious activity. But we could be persuaded…" the soldier said, rubbing his fingers.

Nivia cast a worried face. "Gentleman, there's no need. I can vouch for him."

"Shut it. Unless you're a Magister, your vouch means nothing," the soldier said before turning to Marcus. "So, can you persuade us?"

Marcus reached his hand under his cloak and pulled out a pouch of coins from his bag. "50 gold sounds good," he said, tossing it to a soldier.

"It does, doesn't it?" the soldier said as he looked to his compatriot. "Well don't stand there. Move on."

The trio made their way through the doors and Piven could not believe what he saw. Magic holding pristine buildings as senators and administrators walked about; slave attendants chained to their masters and cleaning the streets. And the quite large houses surrounded by a large dome building, pillars of magic floated overhead as more people shuffled in and out. Nivia guided them to a large mansion that seemed unoccupied.

"Here it is," she informed.

"Hmm... it seems like the door is closed via magic," Marcus observed. He hovered over his hand over the door, pressing what felt to be a wall of solid air. "A password and an item maybe?" Marcus asked.

"Indeed, my own or Vel's blood plus some password he taught me. That way only very few people could open it. How'd you guess?" Nivia asked.

"In a country with so much backstabbing, that's what I would do," the older mage reasoned.

Nivia advanced towards the door and cut her palm; she presented it to the door while whispering something.

Piven leaned to Marcus. " _You don't fear she will betray us later Marcus? We know nothing about her and she worked for a magister at least as bad as Oppius._ "

" _She's lost pretty much everything when her master betrayed_ _her,"_ Marcus explained. _"Without him, she can't finish her apprenticeship and her social ascension is pretty much doomed unless she manages to discredit him to take his place. She needs us as much we need her, perhaps even more. Besides, I doubt she's stupid enough to challenge me. She probably knows she wouldn't win._ "

" _True but I'll keep an eye on her,_ " the Dalish decided.

Nivia turned towards them and waved discretely the duo to enter the house. "Be careful," she said. "There is no one as far as I can tell but mast… I mean Vel probably left some traps in case some thieves passed the lock."

"What kind of traps are we talking about exactly?" Marcus asked.

"Where do you think we are? This is Tevinter so I'm talking of demon summoning seals," Nivia answered.

"I see," Marcus said as he donned his prized corinthian helmet from his bag beneath his cloak. "You two stay behind me, I will act as the bait to any threat we might encounter while you take care of them. Piven, get your bow. Nivia, may I ask what magic you know?"

"I'm proficient in frost magic and I know a few Creation spells, healing mostly. I also know some blood magic but… I've never really used it. Besides the point its ineffective against demons," the apprentice answered.

"All right, first enchant our weapons with frost then use any of your other spells in priority on any target vulnerable to it. Keep your healing to you or Piven. I should be good at healing myself."

The girl did as asked and imbued frost magic on the group's weapons while Marcus did the same but this time with a fire effect. True to Nivia's words, they didn't make it far before several lights flashed. Three rage demons and several shades started to appear out from several seals.

"Well looks like the welcoming committee is there! We stick to the plan and everything should be fine. Nivia focuses on those fiery demons!" Marcus ordered.

The battlemage had already drawn his staff and put himself in attack stance. "As Akatoshe bala, heca heculadais!"* This immediately attired the demons who converged towards the Imperial.

Not wasting time, he slashed three shades with his flaming staff resulting in their incineration before casting a ward to shield himself from the demons' projectiles. This gave Piven the distraction needed to fire multiple arrows at them, the elemental damages added killing the shades instantly. The rage demons survived but not before Nivia froze them in place, breaking into pieces from Piven's barrage.

Marcus smiled. "Looks like we're doing good so far but let's be careful. Nivia, do you know where Vel might have kept any documents or scrolls of relative importance?"

"Probably in this office. It's upstairs and I think some of the demons we might encounter there will appear more powerful," Nivia answered.

"You're right but it's not gonna stop us. You'll see, I'm barely starting," Marcus said, pointing towards at the other hand of the main floor where the stairs were. "I'm going run there and take down any demons who spawn close while you two cover me from a distance."

Demons started to pour everywhere as he started running. He bashed every demon with his staff, burning and freezing every demon that felt his blow. Nivia unleashed a blast of frost on those Marcus missed, freezing them as Piven's arrows shattered them.

More demons greeted them as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Hi there fellows," Marcus said humorously while he charged a fireball in his right hand before throwing it. The resulting explosion shook the first floor.

"Be careful idiot, you want everyone to know what we're doing here? Or better yet destroy the house with us inside?" an exasperated Nivia cried.

"As if any self-respecting magister doesn't have anti-noise enchantment to torture his slaves without the neighbors to complain. As for exploding the house, trust me if I wanted to it would be already gone. Now prepare yourself for more," Marcus replied back.

True to his words, a greater rage demon accompanied by three lesser ones stood where his spell had hit. Nivia blasted two of them with a cone of cold while Piven shot another dead through the head, leaving the leader to Marcus. He charged at the demon, casting a magicka drain that elicited pain in the demon. Momentarily fazed, Marcus thrust his staff through its head for it fade away from this world.

"Looks like that was the last one," Marcus proclaimed as he took off his helmet. "Too bad I was just warming up."

"For the love of Andraste stop showing off," Nivia replied.

Marcus chuckled at her annoyed tone as he moved to observe the room around him. For a moment, he admired the decoration as it was rather refined and of good taste. In fact, it reminded him of the style of some estates of rich nobles he had visited back in Cyrodiil.

 _He even has dragon decorations,_ he thought. T _he more I think about it the more I see how Cyrodiil and Tevinter are strikingly similar. Except for the part where they became like the Ayleids._

"So Nivia where is the office of the good magister? Marcus asked.

"Here, follow me," Nivia said, directing them to a large-sized room with several shelves full of books and a desk in its center.

Marcus could hardly count how many they were. Too many to count now that was for sure. Piven seemed so as well as jaw dropped at a shelf.

"So many," Piven exclaimed.

"True," Marcus said. He lamented they couldn't read them all. "Piven, can you keep watch for us? Signal us if there's anything?"

"Yeah... sure thing," Piven replied as he walked backward, focusing on all the books.

After approximately one hour of unscrupulous search through Vel's office, books and scrolls were laid all over the floor. Curtains were even overturned as was a bit of the wall.

Marcus stopped and said, "We should move on. If there is something it's not there, we must search elsewhere."

"Or perhaps there is nothing at all. For all we know it's the relic he found which turned him mad and forced to abandon me to die in that ruin. But nooo... he's a magister so obviously, he must have some mad plan!" Nivia cried.

"What exactly is the problem here?" the battlemage asked. "You were fine a moment ago destroying his house."

"You're using me just like him. You saved me because you and the elf needed to find clues about my master! That's the only thing keeping me alive! And I'm pretty sure you're behind Donatus's death too!" the young girl replied vehemently.

"Yes, I killed that piece of shit. He was a monster," Marcus calmly answered.

"Thank you for telling me why I can't trust you or your dalish friend! You come out of nowhere, you can read and understand almost perfectly a dead language, your knowledge of magic rivals the best magisters, you fight like one of those elven Arcane Warrior and even Magister Vel thought you were an Altus! So I ask you this, who are you really? As far as I know, only one person in Thedas should have that knowledge and…" she froze, suddenly realizing what it meant. "You're working for him aren't you?"

"Who?" asked the Imperial.

"Don't play innocent; that elf from the Inquisition, Fen'harel. The Dread Wolf. Of course, it all makes sense… you're elf-blooded aren't you?" Nivia resumed.

"I'm not and even if I were, it doesn't change the fact that Vel abandoned you," Marcus said.

"No, I refuse to believe it…" she said, slumping to the floor as tears fell from her eyes.

Marcus reached down, laying a hand over her shoulder. "I get it, he was important you and betrayed you for his own gain. For what it's worth I'm truly sorry Nivia. While you have no reason to trust me or Piven, you can come travel along with us if you want. I promise we won't let you down."

Nivia nodded her head in acceptance and dried her tears before whispering a weak thanks.

After that, Marcus resumed the search and scanned the whole room. He stopped himself when he saw a painting of Vel before heading towards it.

"Should've known…" he grumbled before demoting the painting from the wall. As suspected, a safe was just behind it.

 _Dibella's tits!,_ he thought, _I got you!_

Inside he found several documents looking rather important written in Tevene. He handed them to Nivia.

"Here, I think I found what we searched for. Can you translate it?" Marcus asked.

"Sure," she answered as she began to read. "It says Vel was part of some ultra-extremist group like the Venatori except they didn't fight for Corypheus. He was searching elven ruins with... Aurelian Titus!" Nivia exclaimed, widening her eyes.

"Someone important I take it?" Marcus asked.

"One of 'the' most important people in Tevinter. He's a high ranking member of the Magisterium, infamous for worshipping the Old Gods against the wishes of the Archon and Divine. But his popularity makes him untouchable. I heard he moved here before the Qunari took over Qarinus," Nivia recounted.

Before another word could be spoken, a crack broke beneath them. Piven hurried back in from the hallway, his bow drawn. His head cocked down, signaling to Marcus that someone was there. He led the three back down to the first floor, walking as quietly as they could.

Peering out a corner, Marcus could see two men, a human and a dwarf, looking about the room. He pulled back and hand signaled Piven and Nivia to follow. At the count of three, the trio jumped out from the corner. Their magic and weapons pointed at the two intruders as the man drew his daggers and the dwarf a large crossbow.

"Who are you?" the man with daggers asked.

"I could ask you the same," Marcus said with flames in his hands.

"Look, we don't want any trouble okay," the man with daggers said, lowering them. "We came here to investigate someone here. Someone that could really end up hurting a lot of people."

"Why do you care?" Piven asked.

"Because he's Hawke," the dwarf stated. "You know, Champion of Kirkwall, protector of mages. You may have read about him in _Tales of the Champion_. Wrote it myself."

"The Hawke," Nivia said, putting away her magic. "The famous champion of for the mages in the south and saved Kirkwall from the Qunari."

"Yeah that's right and I'm sure you also can tell I have the famous Varric Tethras with me," Hawke said with a smile. Marcus and Piven backed down from their attack stance as Varric did the same. "Now, mind telling us who you all are?"

 _They are from the Inquisition,_ Marcus thought, _I can't blow my cover yet._

"Name's Marcus Ebiri and these are my companions Nivia and Piven. We're also investigating the one that lives here. Vel Malchus," Marcus introduced.

He then gave a slight glance to Nivia, to which she noticed.

"He's a former master of mine and hired Marcus here for a job," Nivia stated. "But he pinned the death of Magister Donatus on us after leaving us for dead."

"Yeah and I'm a survivor of that massacre," Piven added.

"You're Dalish aren't you?" Hawke asked Piven and he responded with a nod. "Okay, so you've all explained why you're after Vel too. Perhaps you'd like some assistance then? Five people are better than three."

"I guess then it wouldn't hurt to have help from one of Thedas's heroes. We actually found something ominous about Vel working with some Venatori-like cultists. It's apparently led by this powerful magister, Aurelian Titus," Marcus said as he handed the documents to Hawke.

"What do you think, Hawke?" Varric asked.

"I'm thinking we have new allies here," Hawke said and then turned to face Marcus. "Listen, an organization like this probably has a lot of members and more than likely access to powerful magic. You all seem pretty capable, judging from all the demon traps you were able to defeat. We know some people that could find Aurelian and he could lead all of us to Vel. How about it?"

Hawke extended out an arm to Marcus. Marcus carefully looked at the two and thinking of all his options, accepted.

"Very well then Hawke," he said, shaking Hawke's hand. "Let's join forces."

 ** _Slums of Antiva City_**

Clashing of cans and brick broke into sound as a man landed against a wall. His eyes bled, his breaths were heavy at the multiple holes over his body. And the one who caused them stood over him, a woman. She wore a rather revealing outfit indicating a more "primal" way of life, the most noticeable part was the animal skull she wore as a helmet, reminiscent of a High Dragon. Her choice of weapon was, however, the best indicator of her "profession". A wooden staff sporting a goat skull, churning out an earthy aroma.

"Wh-what do you want?" the man asked. A sharp pain of lightning burst in his body, paralyzing his body as he was lifted to the air.

"Do not be an idiot, Claudio Valisti. I know he was your prisoner, answer me and I'll let you go," the woman demanded.

"I have no idea from who you are talking. Listen this is probably a misunderstanding, I'm an assassin, I don't take prisoners," Claudio reasoned.

Another lightning bolt struck his body burning his shoulder, eliciting him yet another cry of pain.

"Wrong answer," the apostate stated coldly. "This could end much faster if you were willing to cooperate so I'm gonna repeat myself, where is he? Who are you working for?"

"The Crows will come after you, bitch!" the man shouted with rage.

The woman smiled at his words. "Truly? I'm sure they would be interested in what you were doing behind their back, like how you used their resources for doing your master's bidding? Oh yes, I've been spying on you for a while. Even in your state, you can see what would be the best outcome for you."

Claudio's eyes widened, he was trapped in all senses possible. Grabbing a hidden flask in his clothes, he drank its content. His body started to convulse violently while his mouth salivated uncontrollably before dropping dead.

"Tis is most unfortunate…" she said as grey smoke formed around her staff in the shape of a human skull before being sent straight at Claudio's body. "For you."

The body jerked in place as the dark magic forced it in place.

"I can keep your soul long enough for you to feel the maggots in your rotten body. Answer me and I'll let you pass in the afterlife. So I repeat for the last time, where is Maric Theirin? Who is the man you serve?" the woman commanded the undead.

"Aure…. Aurelian Titus! This is the magister I serve. He's the one who has taken Maric! He will use his blood to reclaim the power of the Gods and restore the glory of the Imperium! Your magic won't be any use against him!" the dead man struggled to say.

"It will be me to judge, where is he now?" the witch asked.

"He… had a fortress.. near Qarinus. But since the city fell, he moved to Minrathous. That is all I know," he replied.

The light faded once more from his eyes and his body fell dead.

"Magister Aurelian Titus huh? Well, it seems you have yourself an appointment. To Minrathous then," the apostate said with a smile.

A flash enveloped the woman for a raven to take her place and she flew off to the capital of magisters.

* * *

 **Language Translation:**

 **Ayleidoon(Ayleid language)**

 **As Akatoshe bala, heca heculadais!** \- By the power of Akatosh, begone outcast-spirits!


	21. Unlikely Allies

**Chapter 21: Unlikely Allies**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Co-author -** zack32

* * *

The door to Vel's mansion creaked open, allowing for the head of Hawke to peek out into the streets of Minrathous. Through the groups of various magisters, slaves, and other attendants, Hawke weeded through with his eyes as he looked for any prying eyes. Then he looked up to the rooftops and alleys for the same.

"Coast is clear. Come on," Hawke said.

The rest of the group followed Hawke out while carefully closing the door. Hawke and Varric lead the newcomers from a distance to not arouse any suspicion and also stay clear from their stench. They understood their reasoning, with Piven and Nivia in particular, shielding away beneath their hoods. But eventually, they all came together as they stopped in front of another large estate. This one was twice as large as Vel's, with large domes over the top with a few skinny minarets adjacent to them.

"Wait, why are we going here?" Nivia exclaimed, her voice rife with confusion. "That's the estate of House Alexius. It was abandoned after Magister Gereon and his son disappeared south. Something about Venatori."

"Indeed, it happened two years ago," Hawke said. "Last year, it was acquired by Dorian Pavus, the former student of Gereon, to honor the memory of his mentor. The mansion is now the headquarters for the Lucerni.

"The Lucerni? Who are they?" Marcus asked.

"It's a political party co-founded by Magister Dorian Pavus and Maevaris Tilani," Hawke explained. "Not all magisters are villains intent on taking over the world. Some are good guys like the Lucerni; they support reforms for non-mages, erasing the distinction between Laetan and Altus and they don't use blood magic. They're still in favor of slavery through even if they treat them like people. Guess progress is always slow."

"I don't see how people in favor of slavery are the 'good guys'," Piven replied with air quotes.

"It's complicated Twitch," Varric said. "I don't like either but it's better than nothing. At least people are willing to make a change here."

"Twitch?" the elf asked as he stared back at the dwarf with a confused glare.

"Right, we just met so you're not aware," Varric said. "I tend to give nicknames to people symbolizing them. You're really twitchy right now so I call you Twitch."

"I never twitch! When have I twitched?" Piven demanded, looking to his companions.

"He's just messing with you, Piven," Marcus said.

"Oh... I wouldn't worry about him," Varric replied. "I'm still deciding on nicknames for the both of you," he chuckled as Marcus and Nivia exchanged a glance.

"Can't wait. Anyway, why would someone like the Champion of Kirkwall and its Viscount be involved in a Tevinter political dispute? Inquisition business?" Marcus asked.

"You seem to be well aware of what's happening down south. Pretty well informed in fact for some apostate that fled for Tevinter," Hawke said, raising a brow. "But yes, we are effectively on a mission for the Inquisition. We suspected Vel was up to something after Donatus's death, which you confirmed. And thanks to Dorian, the Lucerni have agreed to assist us."

"And our friend here at the Alexius estate is the one in charge of it all," Varric added.

The group followed along down the stone path to the wide wooden doors of the estate. With a knock, it opened as a man with refined clothes came out and greeted.

"Master Hawke and Tethras, welcome back. I... oh, my, what is that repugnant smell?" the man asked as he cringed his face and nose.

"Okay, we get it," Nivia groaned. "We stink. We know that."

"You might think so," Piven scoffed as he approached the door. "But I-"

"No, no, no," the servant said as he blocked the door. "Master Hawke, Master Tethras, these 'guests' of yours shall not meet Maevaris in such filth. They will take a bath first."

"If that is what the man wishes, then that is what we shall do," Marcus said.

"Then follow... ugh... no, go down the hall and toward the second door on the right for the baths. The young lady shall go to the third door on the left," the servant said. "Ugh... I shall inform Maevaris of 'you'."

* * *

Hawke and Varric lounged in a large room for a few minutes, awaiting their new companions and Maevaris. It was one of those awkward moments between the two friends as neither chose to speak to each other during the wait. Only they'd exchange glances until they spotted Marcus enter.

"You all took a while," Varric commented to the three.

"Yeah, well... it's one of the few baths we'll be able to take so best enjoy it, right?" Marcus asked rhetorically as he combed through his hair.

"Sure beats the river," Nivia said with a huff. She looked up to the wall and noted. "Is that... Magister Alexius?"

The group turned to see the large painting Nivia spoke of and took a moment to observe. It represented a middle-aged couple and a young man. They smiled brightly, filled with bliss and sublime.

"A lovely painting, don't you think? Dorian Pavus had it commissioned when he acquired the mansion. We Lucerni are trying to live up to the example Magisters Gereon and Livia Alexius set up."

The group turned to where the voice came to see a light-skinned woman with short blonde hair in the doorway. She wore an elegant blue Tevinter-styled dress, embroidered with studs, and showing off a bit of skin at the top.

"I see you've cleaned yourselves well of your musk," the woman said, sauntering over to Marcus and extending a hand. "Magister Maevaris of the Altus House Tilani."

Marcus responded in kind, pecking her hand. "Marcus Ebiri, mage mercenary, freelancer and ex-apostate fleeing the Southern Chantry. A pleasure," he replied.

"My, such manners from a mercenary Mr. Ebiri," Maevaris said with a charming grin. "Could you introduce me to your companions?"

"Of course my lady," Marcus said, gesturing for Nivia and Piven to come forth.

"Nivia Bellica," the girl bowed. "I am or rather was the apprentice of Magister Vel Malchus."

"Hmm... yes I remember you. It was a hot topic for months; the conservative Altus taking a poor Laetan for an apprentice. Everyone thought he might have changed but apparently not," Maevaris said. She looked at Piven and noticed his tattoos. "Are those Vallaslin? Would you happen to be Dalish? I thought your people avoided Tevinter like the plague."

"I didn't come to this Creators forsaken land of my own accord, shem," the elf snarked back.

Nivia facepalmed at his uncouthness, eliciting a few chuckles from Hawke and Varric. Maevaris frowned at his rude response and was taken aback as Marcus elbowed the boy's arm.

"Please forgive him, ma'am. He's been through some difficult events recently and is still recovering," Marcus said, speaking in a sullen tone as he looked to Piven.

"It's fine. Considering our mutual history with the elves, I understand," Maevaris reassured. "But with courtesies out of the way, would you please follow me. We have much to discuss and I think you might find the salon better suited for conversation. In the meantime, I'll have the servants prepare the guest room upstairs."

She guided them to another room with several armchairs and a sofa. Gigantic windows let in the bright light and allowed for a splendid view of a small garden. The red walls contributed to a warm feeling of relaxation and softness compared to the previous room.

"Please make yourselves comfortable," Maevaris said. "We have tea from Rivain, Antivan wine, and even chocolates. What will you take?"

Nivia eagerly raised her hand. "I'll some w-"

"You and Piven will have tea," Marcus interjected.

"But-"

"Tea," Marcus repeated, stressing the lack of an argument Nivia had to which she pouted as she sat.

"Fair enough," Maevaris smiled. "What about you Champion and dear cousin Varric?"

"A bottle of that wine looks promising my dear," Hawke said.

"I wouldn't mind as well," Varric said with an appreciative nod.

A woman slave was then brought forth with a snap of Maevaris' finger, handing out the refreshments to everyone desired before being silently thanked by Maevaris.

Maevaris sat across from Marcus, sipping her tea. "So then Mr. Ebiri, how did you come to find yourself involved with Magister Vel?"

"Well, we were investigating Vel's house for clues on his whereabouts. You see Vel hired me on his expedition for protection in exchange for citizenship. We had gone to a ruin near Solas and found an artifact of elven origin. But Vel seemed unhappy as he couldn't figure what it was," Marcus said.

"My master had become more obsessed with elven ruins as of recently but he never explained why," Nivia jumped in. "We went to see Magister Donatus for advice on the artifact but something happened when the two met in his estate. Vel put fire to Oppius's estate and ordered his mercenaries to slaughter everyone. When Marcus refused the order and I objected, he attacked us and knocked me out. If it wasn't for Marcus, I'd be dead. I never imagined he'd do this..."

Nivia's voice cracked as she finished speaking, retreating her head down as she drew concerned looks from the group.

"As for me, Oppius enslaved my clan," Piven said. "It was during the chaos of the fire that Marcus saved me. I owe him my life."

"I see," Maevaris said, her eyes focused on Nivia. "Is there anything else you can tell me? About the artifact perhaps."

"Not much," Marcus said. "All I remember was that Vel had grabbed something and handed it to his mercenary captain."

"We went to his house to see if he was there and to look for clues on what he took. While searching his office, we found this," Nivia continued and pulled out some documents.

Maevaris read over the documents and her face filled with dread. "Maker, I knew Aurelian's reputation but this… explains a lot.," she palmed. "I had no idea he and Vel worked together. Rest assured this information will help us, my friends. Flavia will show you to your rooms. I suggest you all rest, for tomorrow we'll have much to do."

Marcus nodded and followed out behind the servant. As the sound of their feet ascended up the stairs, Hawke and Varric scooter close to Maevaris and discuss their findings.

"So, mind filling us in Mae?" Varric asked.

"Aurelian Titus is a rather infamous figure in Qarinus. He was appointed magister by the previous Archon. He is a known Old Gods worshipper in opposition to Divine Nihalias. If this letter is accurate, he and Vel are part of a conspiracy to restore the Imperium of old," Maevaris answered.

"Just like Corypheus and his Venatori," Hawke said.

"Yes. According to the letter, Vel was charged with investigating powerful elven artifacts while Aurelian looked to tap into the power of the Old Gods," Maevaris read from the document.

"Didn't he get the memo that most of them are dead?" Hawke stated as he shook his head. "Well, it seems if we want to find Vel, then Aurelian is our only lead."

"So the story they told seems legitimate then?" Varric asked.

"Hmmm, difficult to say," Maevaris said. "Vel abandoning his apprentice is something I would expect of him."

"And Piven's vallaslin confirms he's Dalish. His loyalty to Marcus isn't fake either so we can rule him out as a spy," Hawke added.

"True. But Marcus is a different story. There's something I just can't pin on him. His surname, Ebiri, it's not native to the Free Marches. Rivain perhaps? He doesn't look Rivaini. Granted he could have made the name up to escape the Chantry," Maevaris reasoned.

"He still saved a young girl and a Dalish even when he could have ignored them. He seems like a good guy to me and we're definitely going to need all the help we can get if we're going after Aurelian," Hawke said.

"Yes, it was a stroke of luck that they found these documents. The Lucerni are having a political meeting tonight with the Archon and Divine. With the documents, I can show them of Aurelian's true purpose. It will also provide more leverage for the Lucerni and in turn, we might get the Magisterium more concerned about the invaders in the south," Maevaris said before taking a sip of wine.

"Oh yeah, the Empire. Forgot about them," Varric sighed. "Used to be simpler dealing with crazy magisters."

* * *

Having slept on the ground for a few weeks, Marcus was coming to appreciate Tevinter hospitality. They had been bathed, given new clothes, and a decent breakfast. A barber even shaved his hair. Piven, on the other hand, had a much harder time fitting in especially as he tried to assault the barber.

Currently, the two were learning to play Wicked Grace with Varric in the salon. Marcus felt that the dwarf allowed Piven to win a few rounds as he held a smile when the elf won. Nivia was currently reading a book while Hawke sat in the salon. The streets of Minrathous still bustled with sound even in the morning.

The sound of a door opening directed them to a view of Maevaris as she entered the salon with about a dozen men and women. One of them was a young man with short blond hair. He immediately noticed Varric and Hawke, a glint in his eye as he approached.

"Hawke, Varric, it's so good to see you again," the man said with joyful energy.

"Andraste's flaming ass, is that you Feynriel?" The dwarf exclaimed

"You've changed. It's been ten years since we last saw you!" Hawke said.

The young somniari smiled and recounted what had happened to him. Upon arriving at Minrathous, he had been taken as an apprentice by a friend of Gereon Alexius. He finished his apprenticeship and petitioned the Archon to be recognized as an Altus pointing to his dreamer nature.

"Can you imagine? Me a former Kirkwall apostate now an Altus. I used my powers to tell both of my parents! Mother, in particular, was so proud!" Feynriel said with cheer.

"Yeah about that… how things are going between you and that girl, Orlanna?" Hawke asked and for the half-elf to blush.

"Well, well, looks like someone got lucky," Varric added.

A servant tapped Hawke's shoulder. "Gentleman, Lady Maevaris is about to speak."

A servant tapped Marcus as well to a view of Maevaris standing in the center of the room.

"Thank you all for coming here on short notice," Maevaris announced. "I'll get to the matter at hand. Aurelian Titus is a traitor to Tevinter and plans to use powers for his benefit. After our meeting last night, the Archon and Divine have assured their indirect support against Aurelian. There will be no patrols around his estate tonight, making it the best time to strike. Feynriel, if you'll please."

Maevaris waved over for Feynriel as he stood center. "The plan is to strike swiftly and to capture Aurelian if possible. I will enter the Fade and use my powers to take care of Aurelian's men. Now, Aurelian may choose to confront me directly in the Fade which is why my fellow Lucerni will watch over me. They will wake me up if something goes wrong."

Feynriel nodded briefly to Hawke as he continued.

"In the meantime, we will send a strike team to confront the man directly in the waking world," Feynriel said, pointing to Hawke and Marcus' group. "They will attempt to capture Aurelian and look for clues about Vel or other members of the conspiracy."

Maevaris returned and said, "But know that this mission is dangerous and I'd understand if any of you would like to back out now."

"I would but the Inquisitor would make that face if I didn't so I'm in," Hawke replied in his usual jest. "Coming Varric?" he asked.

"Of course, you know Bianca and I are always willing to follow you into a demon's pit," Varric replied.

"So will I," Marcus said. "You'll need good solid mages if you hope to defeat Aurelian."

"If he comes, I'm coming too!" Piven exclaimed.

"We're already involved so there's no point backing out now," Nivia added, crossing her arms.

"Then we have our team. I pray that we all come out of this uninjured. It's going to be a long night," Maevaris concluded.

* * *

"Nice architecture," Marcus complimented, whistling as he approached the estate.

The size of it towered over the group. Large metal protruded off the sides with giant pillars along the entryway. Images of a dragon, held aloft by banners strung over the walls. And the plants themselves were all dead and overgrown though curiously were on the walls with no signs of cracks.

"Reminds me of that Dumat temple Calpernia was at," Varric noted.

"Look," Hawke exclaimed to the door. Several armored guards laid over on the ground, their breathing barely visible from the ground. "Feynriel's work no doubt. Let's go."

As they advanced towards the entrance, two shades and a rage demon materialized. Without haste, they prepared... but unprepared as a lightning bolt struck the demons from nowhere, disintegrating them in an instant. A woman with a tevinter mage robe stepped from the shadows from where the bolt came. She carried a goat skull staff, rife of something ancient. She coyly approached and they prepared again what seemed to be a new enemy.

"A rather timely intervention, lady," Hawke said. "Might I ask what you're doing here?"

"My name is Yavana," the woman said as she strolled over. "Just like you, I have a score to settle with Aurelian Titus. So I'll cut straight to the point, I propose an alliance. Aurelian is a powerful mage and you'll need all the help you can get. In return, I just want something he has. Do we have a deal?"

Hawke turned back to his comrades in response. Varric nodded as the woman reminded the two of another mage like Yavana. Marcus, sensing their agreement, also nodded with Nivia following his head. But the young Piven did not agree as he drew an arrow.

"How do we know you're not working for Aurelian?" Piven asked. "He could have sent you to pretend to save us and only when we accept do you betray us at the end."

"It's alright, Piven," Marcus said as he lowered the elf's bow.

"But…" Piven said.

"Look, I've been around people and I can tell she's telling the truth. If you're concerned then keep an eye on her. And you," Marcus pointed to the woman, "Don't think about betraying us."

"I wouldn't dream of it. So, shall we?" Yavana said, tilting her head to the door.

Through the large metal doors of the Aurelian estate, a loud clunk bounced down the large foyer. As outside, the home was decorated with the same style of what constituted old Tevinter. Large statues of dragons and men with very stylized proportions, many of them lording over tiny slave figures. A chandelier hung above; furniture and paintings aligned near the wall. It was near silence as they walked save for their steps.

"Why is there no one here?" Piven asked.

"Feynriel took out the guards, didn't he?" Nivia questioned.

"I mean the demons," Piven reiterated. "We should have been attacked by now."

"Don't count them out yet, Twitch," Varric said.

Unhindered, the group proceeded with ease as they came near the end of the hall. A single door was to the right and beyond it, they found an office with several letters and documents piled around desks and shelves.

"Come on, let's see what we can find," Hawke said as he turned to the shorter companions. "Piven, Varric, mind watching the hall?" he asked.

Varric and Piven agreed and took place at the doorway as the rest began to search. Papers were thrown and skimmed through without delay; the further looked the longer Feynriel and the others would be in danger.

But with luck, Nivia was the first to find something as she found a secret drawer in the desk. The bottom of the drawer looked to be higher than the others and tapping on it made a hollow sound. She froze the bottom until it was brittle and smashed through to find a small stack of documents.

"Good hiding place," Nivia mumbled as she read over the documents.

"Find something?" Hawke asked.

"A false bottom in a drawer," Nivia replied as her find drew the others over. "These documents are correspondences between Aurelian and Vel. Most of them are about the war and how Aurelian moved to Minrathous. Hmm…"

Nivia's eyes widened as she read on. "Maker… how can this be?"

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Maric Theirin… Aurelian has the former Ferelden king imprisoned!" Nivia exclaimed.

"What!?" cried Hawke and Varric from down the hall, who hurried back in with a shocked look.

"It says it right here," Nivia continued. "He was kidnapped years ago and it says he's being used by Aurelian to fuel his blood magic and gain powers like Feynriel. Something about Maric having 'dragonblood' and using it to manipulate the minds of the Imperium. Then it says Vel is meant to use elven artifacts to amplify it across Thedas."

Dragonblood?! Marcus questioned in his mind. Like the Emperor? If it's anything similar, then I need to stop it. Maybe rescue Maric too and bring him back to Ferelden.

"That's… I don't know what to say. I guess we have a new objective. Save Maric," Hawke proclaimed.

"Anything else about Vel?" Marcus asked.

"Just one," Nivia said as she turned over the letter. "A list of all the ruins he was meant to go to."

"Are you guys done in there?" Piven yelled. "We have company."

A powerful roar alerted the group as they ran out to see a pride demon summon in the hall. Lesser demons rose beside it along with corpses shuffling out from the other halls.

"We're under attack. What a surprise," Hawke sighed as he pulled out his daggers. "Nivia, Piven, stay back and kill the undead. Yavana, support them. Varric and I will focus on the big one. Marcus…"

The Imperial interrupted him as he cloaked himself in fire and immediately charged the pride demon with a war cry.

"Yeah… great teamwork!" Hawke said as he followed behind.

Nivia unleashed a wave of ice on the undead, freezing them in place as Yavana struck them with lightning. Piven and Varric launched their barrage of arrows and bolts, keeping the lesser demons pinned as Hawke struck them down.

The pride demon shot a ball of lightning at Marcus, to which his aura responded by launching a fireball back. The ensuing smoke left the demon confused as Marcus ran through and slid under its legs. His aura blinded the beast with a ball of fire, allowing Hawke to land his daggers into its back.

The pride demon roared in pain and stumbled over the hall with Hawke pushing his daggers deeper in. The lesser demons and corpses were trampled by the pride demon and allowed the group to finish each off with a single shot. Marcus twirled his staff as he launched precision bolts of fire onto the demon, weakening it before Hawke directed it straight into a wall. Hawke then pulled forth and stabbed the demon in the eyes, ending its life in a flash.

"Well, that was easy. Usually, the pride demon is the strongest one. I hope Feynriel is faring as good as we are," Hawke said

The Fade

Groups of spirits and demons clashed against each other on a plain field. The numerous demons faltered against the spirits until a large explosion burst both groups away. Two streams of magic collided before canceling out; the two figures that launched them seemed evenly matched.

"Impressive, truly impressive… Truly you are worthy of being an Altus. I was among your supporters you know. Power should be rewarded, no matter its origin, and you could be a god with your power. Imagine the possibility," one figure said, launching a meteor storm before being canceled by a blizzard.

"And enslave all of Thedas again? Proving them that magic should be feared and hated. Never," the other figure, Feynriel, replied.

The other figure stepped forward, revealing the form of Aurelian. "As you wish."

The magister conjured a dragon and it blasted at the elf-blooded. Feynriel vanished before the stream of fire could hit him and Aurelian could sense he was gone.

"A distraction…?"

* * *

With the first floor explored, the group had found themselves in a library on the second. Like the first, an eerie silence permeated the air. Even to the hardened veterans, it was quite strange there were no demons or traps to speak of as they passed through. For now, at least, they could enjoy one of the many books available across the shelves.

"Damn," Marcus lamented in disdain. "They're all in Tevene."

"Burning them might make you feel better, Hotshot," Varric joked.

"Oh, so you found my nickname then?" Marcus asked with a cringe. "I suppose I deserve it considering what you saw."

Varric opened his mouth to reply when suddenly he stumbled and tripped to the floor. Not just him, but the rest of the group felt it as well. A heavy force pressed down onto their bodies like a press, nearly tumbling everyone to the ground.

"Did... did you all feel that?" Nivia asked as she paused in her steps.

"The veil is sundered," Yavana stated by planting her staff.

Books flew off the shelves, knocking and flying into everyone. Chairs hopped over and their legs tried to kick everyone in the shin except for Varric... higher up to Marcus' dismay.

"That damn magister has demons possessing all the inanimate objects," Yavana said.

"Then too bad for him!" Hawke screamed as he launched a bomb to a shelf.

"Got any tricks, Hotshot?" Varric asked.

"One!" Marcus replied. He twirled his staff in a full-motion for a circular fire to expel forth, incinerating all the books and furniture to dust.

"Huh? Remind me never to invite you to Wicked Grace," Varric commented.

They pressed onward out into a corridor. But their eyes seemed to be playing tricks as they walked for what seemed for hours and there was no end for the hall at all.

"Another trap?" Piven asked.

No one responded, their attention still focused as the hall around them began to shift and turn. But it was a ruse as the floor suddenly cracked open and split the group into pairs in small pits. The walls around them began to close immediately.

"What do we do!?" Hawke asked, pushing against the wall with Piven.

"I can mend the Veil but I need more time!" Yavanna announced, holding her hands together as energy swirled inside.

"Frosty," Varric grunted to Nivia, "you got to freeze the walls!"

"I've never done such a large spell before!" Nivia panicked, panting in faster paces as the pits inched closer together.

"We're doomed then," Piven grunted. "That magister will just get us killed!"

"Now's not the time Twitch!" Varric chided. "Nivia, just-"

"Shut up," Nivia groveled in a low voice as she then directed her voice above. "Just shut up!"

Her cry for silence pierced into everyone's ears but it was not that gained their attention. The pits they were trapped stopped as a wave of energy seemed to propel them out and as they landed, felt not wood but an icy floor. But their aches of pain had stalled as the source of their rescue revealed forth with bountiful energy. A visible glowing aura melded over Nivia, yellow streaks of light that the mages could feel the abundance of magic rolling over her.

"Stop making fun of me. I'm tired of it," she said, marching to a frightened Piven.

"Nivia, stop!" Marcus commanded.

"He needs to stop!" she protested. The force of her scream pushed Marcus back, the floor beneath her fissuring into cracks as her aura expanded even further.

Marcus shielded his eyes, trying to plead with her as he was pushed back when it stopped. He looked out in shock with Hawke and Varric to Yavana seemingly draining something from Nivia, the girl paralyzed as the witch chanted in elven. Green energy then expelled out and in a flash, the hall returned to normal with an unconscious Nivia on the ground.

"It's done," Yavana said, "With the Veil mended it will be near impossible for the house to come to life."

"What the hell was that?" Marcus demanded.

The battlemage flared with a fiery aura as he shoved Yavana to the wall. His fist engulfed in flames and readied to put a hole in her head.

"She's not dead, if that is your concern," Yavana relented, grunting with an unmoved face. "Her emotions were strongly reacting to the Fade and would have brought demons and destruction to us if I didn't put her to sleep."

"Why you-"

"Marcus, it's fine!" Hawke called, dusting off his armor. "She's right, Nivia was getting out of control. Though next time a bit of warning would be appreciated."

"You should probably tell Twitch that," Varric said as he hoisted up the still frightened Dalish. "You shouldn't have been teasing her like that, Twitch."

Piven whispered in a grumble at the dwarf's words, walking off to the end of the hall. An uneasiness of silence broke between the group of what had just transpired before a cough directed them back to the matter at hand.

"Ahem..." Yavana slowly etched Marcus' fist away. "Now that the Veil is mended, perhaps we should focus on getting to Aurelian. And seeing as how the girl won't be waking up soon, it'd best for you four men to go on ahead."

"I'm not leaving her with you!" Marcus said.

"Do you plan on carrying her to Aurelian then?" Yavana laughed, teasing the Imperial to a bright red cheek. "My, I didn't think you were so depraved."

"You all go on ahead Hotshot," Varric said as he lifted Nivia over his shoulders. "I'll take her back to Maevaris. Say hello to Aurelian for me, would you?"

"I'm glad someone is taking the lead," Yavana said. Her eyes suggestively leered at Marcus, whose stern eyes still intently focused on her. "Now, shall we continue?"

Marcus stared down at the witch, his doubting eyes keeping watch on her and without a word, waded past towards where Piven went. The group sans Varric and Nivia continued on their search through the estate and found a large stairwell. As they ascended and passed through into a large rotunda, their eyes laid before their target. A man in black robes and a cape stood before them in front of a large double metal door. His long hair and beard with how angular his face was shaped exuded the classical appearance of a villain.

"It took you all long enough. Did you have fun destroying my estate?" the man asked.

"Aurelian Titus, I presume," Hawke replied. "You didn't exactly give us such a warm welcome."

Aurelian crossed his arms in an annoyed huff. "That was for intruders for which you four are continuing to do just by your presence. I have done nothing to any of you and yet you assault me without reason."

"You're hardly subtle in your work, Aurelian," Marcus protested forth. "We know about Maric and your dealings with Vel."

Aurelian froze at the names Marcus called as his eyes widened. "How did you- " he said before his mouth paused then suddenly turned to contempt. "No... Vel I assume? Of course, he'd expose me to save his own skin."

"I thought you two were working together?" Hawke asked.

"Hardly," Aurelian scoffed and sauntered toward them. "We only shared information that the other might have found useful, that is all. He's probably at his base in the Arlathan forest."

"Ha, idiot," Piven exclaimed. "You just told us what we needed to know."

"Do not talk to me as if you were my equal slave," Aurelian hissed. "Know terror in the last moments of your feeble lives. Burn by my Dragonfire!" His eyes glowed, sending tongues of fire at them.

Marcus's eyes met the volley of hellfire with rival ferocity. He slammed down his staff, conjuring a shield over the group. The Dragonfire battered the barrier. Under the relentless might, it shuddered and cracked. Marcus held his ground. Outside the shield, the wildfire engulfed the room and burst open the roof.

He would not allow his companions' flesh and bones to burn alongside. He gripped the staff, and sweat sizzled on his palms. But despite that-despite anything, the group's breaths grew shallow and labored. They cannot stay like this. He released, blasting with his own fire and the two energies exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Yavana used this advantage to summon shades in the mist and caught the magister off guard. Aurelian countered by summoning demons, his eyes glowed red as the blood from his veins formed into whips.

Scattering forth to positions, each member faced off against the demons with Piven unleashing arrows and Marcus with fireballs. Hawke rushed forth at Aurelian, daggers in hand as Yavana supported behind with lightning. But Aurelian fearlessly held them back, extending blood whips from his hands and swiping away any attempts to get close.

'Enough!" Aurelian yelled as a force of magic exploded from him, destroying the demons and sending all except Marcus and Yavana flying off their feet. Aurelian's eyes brightened with gold again for another beam of Dragonfire to expel forth.

Marcus and Yavana responded with beams of fire and lightning, colliding with the Dragonfire in the middle. A struggle ensued as the magics pushed against each other.

"I will not lose to the likes of you!" Aurelian said.

Blood spikes extended behind the magister and flew above and toward the casters. But they exploded in mid-air and they narrowly looked to see Hawke as the one who saved them with a bomb.

With no time, Marcus took a hand away from the magical struggle and cast a shield above. "Hawke!" he yelled to take action.

Hawke hurried, leaping onto the makeshift stairs Marcus summoned until he was above Aurelian.

"Aurelian!" he yelled.

The magister looked up as a dagger immediately impaled through his skull, interrupting his Dragonfire. The combined magic of fire and lightning hurled toward Aurelian for the beam to consume the upper half of his body. All that was left were the legs as they stumbled and fell into ash.

"Uh... could you have turned my daggers to dust," Hawke said to the two as he approached Aurelian's remains.

"I'll buy you another one," Marcus said, "Where's Piven?"

Marcus glanced around the now destroyed floor, the moonlight shining over the blackened floors. Piven of the same color was laid across, unmoved with closed eyes as Marcus rushed to the boy. Thankfully, the boy was alive and so Marcus gently carried him over his shoulders.

"If he's alright, then might we move on and find Maric," Yavana interrupted.

"I'm okay too by the way," Marcus sneered.

The group with their unconscious elf entered through the large double doors and looked in shock at the view. An old frail man in nothing but trousers was suspended above a large red sphere. His blood was continually drained in threads, flowing into the sphere all while he drooled in a catatonic state.

"That must be Maric. Come on, let's get him down," Hawke said.

"No!" Yavana interjected. "If you do it too fast you'll kill him. We need to heal him to compensate for blood loss as we remove the threads."

"Leave it to me," Marcus answered with palms glowing in golden healing light.

Yavana nodded and the two began the process of freeing Maric. Slowly, they removed each thread with Hawke catching the broken man as he fell and the magic of the two mages restored him from the brink of death.

The eyes of the former king trudged with great effort, a shallow breath escaping beneath as he looked up to Hawke. "Wh- where... what happened?" Maric questioned. "I was chained to the Magrallen to fuel his magic and…"

He looked around him and his gaze lingered on Yavana. "You! Your eyes… your golden eyes! You are her daughter? Then, is it time for me to at last fulfill my promise?"

"What is he talking about?" Marcus asked.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you all," Yavana said, "What I wanted from Aurelian was the dragon blooded scion of Calenhad."

"I kind of guessed you weren't entirely truthful," Hawke said, "I mean come on you don't even sound Tevinter. That said I am interested in this dragon blood. Why do you need Maric for it?"

Yavana sighed. "I am a daughter of Flemeth, a witch of the wild. Our purpose is to preserve what was lost. Without it, mankind would destroy itself. Dragons once ruled the skies, before the time of the Veil. They are the blood of the world. But after the Fall of Tevinter, they were hunted to near extinction by so many "heroes". The one known as Calenhad struck a bargain with a witch. He drank the blood of a Great Dragon and became invincible. The dragonblood was passed to his line which Maric is the last holder. With it, I can awaken the last Great Dragons and preserve Thedas from destruction."

Interestingly she says dragons ruled here too and that story about their blood is similar to the Covenant, Marcus thought. But then how does the Veil fit in?

"I think we should trust her," Marcus said, snapping from his thoughts. "True she hid what she was doing here but… I think she's speaking the truth. I mean a lot of crazy things have happened recently, right? The Breach, that Dread Wolf guy and of course that Empire showing up. I would believe almost anything at this point."

"True but I think we should ask the main person concerned," Hawke said, turning to Maric. "What do you make of it my King?"

"I don't know what to believe. I've lost so many years but… I know I must fulfill my promise. I at least owe that to Flemeth," Maric nodded.

"Then I guess it's settled. Not a word of this to Mae or the Lucerni. Let's keep it to ourselves," Hawke ordered.

"Excuse me Lady Yavana but I have a request. I'd like to be present for the awakening of these Great Dragons," Marcus asked.

"Hmm… You were the first to believe me. Very well if you wish," Yavana replied.

"I wouldn't mind as well. I'd just love to see a dragon," Hawke smiled.

"Truly?" Yavana said, "Very well you may come too."

"Good, then Marcus will take the sleeping beauty back to the Lucerni and we'll meet up later here."

* * *

Being a daughter of Flemeth, Yavana knew how to use Eluvians. She had hidden one in Minrathous before going to Aurelian's estate. Hawke and Marcus followed in tow, early enough as the rest of the estate still slept. After traversing through the mirror, they found themselves in an ancient temple.

A High Dragon flew down from above, roaring at the two as they readied their weapons. Yavana was quick to intercede and calmed the dragon as she spoke to it in an unknown language.

This sounds like… dovahzul, Marcus thought.

Yavana approached the two with Maric in tow, having transformed into her witch clothes. It revealed quite a bit of her skin, so much so that she chuckled that the Imperial blushed and looked away.

"All right, we're here Yavana. What now?" Marcus asked.

"First I require your assistance with a potion," Yavana gestured to a stone arch. "Maric, however, would like to speak with Hawke first before we begin."

"What about?" Hawke asked.

"Ask him yourself," she said, pointing to where the old Maric awaited off near the temple proper.

The pair of mages walked beside each other until they arrived at an isolated part of the temple. The witch started to mix some herbs into a bowl before indicating Marcus to do the same with another she'd placed before him.

"Now I need you to infuse the mixture with your magic just as I do," Yavana ordered. Her wand waved over and a blue glow emerged from the herbs. She watched Marcus follow along with ease, repeating the same gesture and glow.

"Well done," Yavana commended with a smile. Marcus smiled back at her compliment but froze as her smile hardened and she spoke with a scowl. "Now, I have a question for you. How is it you were able to activate those herbs without lyrium? The only other way you could have done is with my mother's knowledge but that's not it either. Who are you? No one from Thedas is capable of such feats save for elves."

Damn it, Marcus thought.

He sighed and said, "Now I know why I make a terrible spy. Ha... okay, you've caught me. I'm not from Thedas. My name is Marcus Ebiri, Battlemage of the Imperial Legion. I'm from Tamriel and there is no Veil there and thus magic runs freely in our blood. I suspect that is what you felt."

"You're from the Empire beyond the Amaranthine?" Yavana asked, surprised beyond her usual mood. "That explains a lot. But if that's the case why help me at all?"

Marcus pulled out his amulet of Akatosh around his neck. "It's Akatosh, the God of Time and head of our pantheon. He's also the 'father' of our dragons. What you said about the dragon blood, it might imply forces are protecting Thedas against things that make Blights look like skirmishes. That's what I think anyway but we can't take any chances. My duty to the Empire is second only to that kind of threat."

"I see. Your answer is... unexpected, Marcus Ebiri though I must admit, is intriguing, to say the least," she said.

"And why is that?" Marcus asked.

Yavana simply smiled and waved for Marcus to follow back to the entrance. Several more dragons could be seen flying overhead and circling the temple. Yavana headed over to one of the largest dragons and looked to reassure it as she took some of its blood and mixed it with the potions. She handed the potion to Marcus and the other to Hawke as he came up behind with a drooped frown.

"Did something happen?" Marcus asked the Champion.

Hawke replied, "Maric, he... has passed on. I... told him what had happened to his family and... the agony it must have caused him to expire."

"But I thought-" Marcus stammered.

"He was old," Yavana paused the mage with her palm held mid-air. "Not to mention mentally unstable since who knows how long he's been captured. No amount of healing would have saved him, only delaying the inevitable."

"And perhaps it was better this way," Hawke lamented. "I doubt he'd have approved what has happened to Ferelden recently."

"I'll be sure to give him a proper burial," Yavana said.

"Thank you," Hawke said. His somber was lifted in addition as he held the potion she'd given him. "So is this the Great Dragon blood?"

"It is... fully prepared for the ritual I must perform," Yavana said, "I'm giving you both one potion as a reward for helping me. Hawke, to you just like Calenhad it will give you great strength. Marcus, since you're a mage, it will increase your magic in a new way. Use it wisely."

"You know, were it not for Maric dying, I'd be a lot happier now," Hawke said, sighing. "It should still take my mind off it though."

Hawke eagerly uncorked and drank the entire bottle, and in an instant, passed out onto the ground. Marcus looked over to see he was fine and looked over his bottle. His face frowned as he sloshed the contents of the bottle around.

"You're not gonna drink it? Hand it to your Empire perhaps? It's your choice. Do what you wish," Yavana said. She chuckled in jest to the mage, whose frowned look towards Hawke drew ire from the witch. "Why did you look so concerned about Hawke? Are you not enemies?"

"That doesn't mean I'm here to kill every Thedosian," Marcus replied in quick defense. "True, my people have come as conquerors but it's only to ensure racial equality, freedom of magic, and to abolish slavery."

"So you actually believe you are doing a good thing?"

"Don't mistake me for a gullible patriot, I know the Emperor is also doing this to surpass Reman and Talos before him," Marcus said. He paused and crossed his arms. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Impatient as ever," she penned. "That will get you killed."

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning, in fact," Yavana declared while turning to face with a glare. "A great battle will take place soon, one that the likes of Thedas has never experienced. That is why I required the dragonblood, to protect the Great Dragons. From the one that consumes their souls."

"What did you say?!" Marcus asked. "Hold on, you don't mean- the Emperor would never do that."

"So he's the one leading this invasion," she reckoned as she pursed into her thoughts. "Then that changes things."

"No, it doesn't," Marcus protested. "Look, I appreciate your help Yavana but don't talk as if you know the Emperor as I do. Whatever his reasons are for this war, it's to help Thedas, not destroy it."

Yavana scoffed, quickly turning back with a flair. "You put too much trust into such a person," she stated, walking back to her dragon. "But no matter, what I said is true and will come to pass whether you believe me or not. If not for the world, then I hope for your sake you make the right decision."

"There isn't going to be one," Marcus declared.

"As you say," Yavana waved off. With a snap of fingers, the Eluvian behind Marcus lit the way back to Minrathous. With one final turn, Yavana looked to Marcus as the Great Dragon crept beside her. "Farewell, Marcus Ebiri. We will meet again."

* * *

It didn't take long for Hawke to awaken from his potion-induced slumber and came face to face to a focused Marcus observing his entirety as the Champion rested in a Minrathous alley.

"Something I can help you with?" Hawke asked.

"Sorry, but the science in me wanted to observe what effects the potion would have on you," Marcus said, "Did you see anything while you were asleep?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," Hawke said, scratching his head. A hand from Marcus pulled the downed Hawke up and two began to walk back to the Alexius estate. "I saw the Black City with a bunch of dragons flying around. One of them shot their flames at me but it felt good. Then they all left as some wyvern-looking ones flew towards me and then it ended."

"Interesting," Marcus replied as he focused on the streets.

"So…" Hawke said.

"So what?" Marcus asked.

"That was something, wasn't it? I mean besides the whole dragon blood stuff, we did pretty well."

"True and we did show great teamwork."

"And I was thinking since we did so well against Aurelian that…"

"That you would appreciate it if me, Piven and Nivia tagged along," Marcus stated. "I was going to suggest the same. We have to see this through and five people are better than say two. Since I'm assuming the Lucerni won't be able to help much after this."

Hawke nodded. "Yes, they have to focus back on the war with Qunari and the Empire. But I'm glad you're coming along. And who knows, maybe you'll be my new number two."

The two exchanged a slight chuckle as they continued their journey. From the shadows, a figure watched over the two from the rooftops as it hopped along until they reached the Alexius estate.

The figure pulled back behind a chimney and summoned a sphere on its open palm.

"Grandmaster," the figure said to the sphere. "I've made visual contact with Marcus Ebiri and the Champion of Kirkwall. Beginning observation now."


	22. Revelations

**Chapter 22: Revelations**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Co-author -** zack32

* * *

Evelyn swung her arm. Left and right. Each stroke of her spirit blade in a pattern. Training dummies around her cut deep into their abdomens as she ran to each one. Her lungs gasped for air as she slashed. With one left, she rolled and extended her hand but nothing came. Her mouth pursed open and cursed. Her stub pointed at the dummy as it and the rest faded away to reveal the snowy town of Haven.

"Um, Evelyn dear," Dorian said, grabbing her shoulder. "You do realize that you only have one arm?"

Evelyn shrugged him off. "Just the forearm Dorian. Besides it's not my fault I only have one."

The Inquisitor turned her gaze to Solas. The elf was busy mediating on a wall, his eyes closed and legs crossed over as he sat.

"Would you rather have died then, Inquisitor," Solas said with his eyes closed. "I told you only I could have wielded the Anchor without dying."

"Yeah and remind me who left the orb that started that whole Anchor business?" Evelyn asked as Solas continued meditating.

"If you are so concerned about fighting with two arms, then do so. We are in the Fade, remember?" Solas stated as he continued meditating.

"He does have a point," Dorian shrugged.

"That's not the point," Evelyn said, shaking her head. "How am I supposed to be the leader of the Inquisition if I still forget that I have one arm every now and then? I need to project the image that there's hope but it's not going to cut it if the leader can't even fight."

"We don't expect you to fight on the front lines Evelyn," Dorian said, "I mean maybe not like me; I'll be standing on a hill far away, drinking tea."

"Great pep talk, really," Evelyn said, rubbed her half-forearm. "But I'm a knight enchanter meaning my magic is suited to close quarters. And I don't have time to learn a completely new form."

"Why not cast two spells with one hand? Think of your blade as a hand and try immolating that dummy over there," Dorian said as a dummy dressed in Imperial gear conjured before them.

"Is that what the Empire's soldiers wear?" Dorian looked to Solas as he continued his stance. "I must say, credit's due to its design."

Evelyn summoned her blade again and pointed it at the dummy. She concentrated on her hand, the sea of mana flowed into her body to her hand.

Fire, just think of fire exploding from my hand, Evelyn thought, Your arm is a sword that shoots fire. Simple.

On cue, Evelyn's arm morphed into a steel sword. She jumped at the sight and tipped over for fire to explode in her face. Her vision dazed as she looked to see Dorian keeling over her.

"Not a word," Evelyn said as her hand morphed back to normal.

"I wasn't," Dorian raised with his hands. "Okay maybe a little but that's because it was funny."

Evelyn sighed as she rubbed her temple; a cloud of rain manifested over her head and poured.

"Great," she mumbled as knelt into a cradle.

Solas opened his eyes and a quick glance of Evelyn's state made him leave his mediation, teleporting in front of her. "Stand up Inquisitor. I'm going to teach you."

"How?" Evelyn asked.

"By showing you that there are more ways to cast than using your hands," Solas stated.

"Like when you petrify everything with but a thought," she replied as she stood up with keen attention.

"Not quite but similar," Solas said as he turned to the dummy. "Now think back. When you had both arms, you were able to cast a spell in one hand while wielding a spirit blade in another. How did it feel?"

"Normal, I guess. Actually, I never thought about it as my Circle training made me do it on instinct," Evelyn said.

"Exactly. You've never thought about it because you were so used to your body having arms. Now that you've lost it, you think that both hands are required; not because they are but simply that every other mage you've seen uses both hands," Solas recounted.

"So I shouldn't think about having two arms but simply do?" Evelyn asked.

Solas nodded and said, "Yes, don't think about it. Visualize what you want and where you want. Look at the dummy; see it burn in flames, shape reality so that it does. Don't think about hand gestures."

Evelyn took in a deep breath once more. Her spirit blade formed over her hand and she relaxed her stance. The image of the dummy embedded into her eyes, morphing into a human wearing that Imperial armor.

Don't move your arm. Just explode, Evelyn thought.

Mana course into her body, she could feel it move like a soft breeze in the dawn. Reality moved before her as the dummy burst into flames. Her immolation burned bright and she looked down to her hand to see the spirit blade was still there.

Evelyn chuckled in excitement as she looked to Dorian, his face surprised as he smiled.

"Well done, my friend. Well done," Dorian said, clapping.

"Indeed," Solas chimed in. "But remember it was only easy because you are in the Fade. Make sure to visualize more once you're awake. Why don't you practice some more?"

The elf materialized more groups of Imperial dummies. Evelyn smiled as she sprung towards them while Dorian watched on.

As Solas observed, he felt his mind wash with an image of large dragons flying overhead the Black City.

Great Dragons, Solas thought, What are they doing?

He suddenly frowned as he saw them separate and flee from a larger group of smaller dragons.

Five dummies vanished as Evelyn conjured chain lightning with her mind. A smile formed over her face and Dorian grinned a sense of proudness. Her eyes caught hold of Solas; the elf looking to wander off into the distance.

"Solas, you okay?" Evelyn asked.

"Hmm, oh it's Josephine," Solas said, straightening out of his trance. "She's coming to your room Inquisitor about the ambassador. We'll continue your training another time."

* * *

Evelyn woke up in her bed. She looked out the window to see that the sun was barely beginning to rise beyond the mountains. Putting on her blue formal attire, she then made her way to the main hall for breakfast. Leliana and Josephine were both deep in conversation.

"Ah Inquisitor, good morning," Josephine said as Leliana bowed.

"Good morning," Evelyn nodded. "Any news from the Imperial ambassador? Are they delaying the visit again?"

"I received a raven last night that the Imperial delegation would come today. Apparently, the ambassador had to wait for something before departing," Josephine said.

"And my scouts reported an Imperial escort of soldiers with an Avvar as their guide. Cullen sent out riders to accompany them to Skyhold and they should be arriving by noon," Leliana added.

"I see. Well then, I'll make sure Bull doesn't challenge them to a drinking contest," Evelyn said as a servant placed her breakfast before her.

"Inquisitor if I may?" Josephine asked. "I think it would be judicious for the Inquisition's inner circle to be present for the delegation. They will have to interact with them eventually."

Evelyn held a thumbs up as she drank her coffee.

An hour later, Dorian, Iron Bull, Rainier, and Solas gathered with the Inquisitor and advisors near the main gate. Some of them, like Bull and Dorian, seemed lost as they tapped their feet and crossed their arms. Rainier stood at attention and Solas gave off that smug look like always. Evelyn did not know what to say as she looked away. Josephine began with a slight cough in her throat.

"Thanks for inviting us boss," Bull said as he stepped forward. "But I don't think I need lessons on how to behave around diplomatic envoys. If the worst comes, I'm sure I can charm this ambassador."

The qunari proceeded to pose heroically. Rainier let out a small chuckle. Dorian scoffed and the rest facepalmed.

"This is exactly why I wanted everyone here. Our behavior towards the ambassador will reflect on the Inquisition as a whole. Which is why I brought a list here…" Josephine said as she grabbed the paper of her board.

"Before we actually begin, I'd like to ask something first," Evelyn interjected. "Dorian, do you have any news from Minrathous?"

All eyes turned to Dorian's explanation. "I do. Maevaris informed me what had happened over the last two days. It seems like our intuition was correct as Vel murdered Oppius after he found an artifact. Vel's own apprentice confirmed this along with a dalish elf and an unknown apostate who claims to be from the Free Marches."

"How do we know they're telling the truth?" Leliana inquired.

"Nivia Bellica, the apprentice, was recognized by Maevaris and had little reason to betray her master," Dorian explained. "The Dalish would never have come to Tevinter willingly so he is probably an ex-slave wanting revenge. The apostate is the only unknown but the other two spoke highly of him and Hawke seems to trust him too."

Cullen cleared his throat, "Hawke also trusted Anders and he blew up the Kirkwall Chantry. We should at least investigate what he claims to be."

"What was his name, Dorian?" Evelyn asked.

"Marcus Ebiri," Dorian answered.

"Right, well then we'll make inquiries at all the Circles in the Free Marches about this person. Is there anything else?" Evelyn asked.

"They recently came back from a raid on one of Vel's co-conspirators and now they're resting for a few days before moving on," Dorian recounted.

"Good. Now back to the topic at hand. Josephine if you may?" Evelyn gestured.

"Thank you, Inquisitor," Josephine said with a slight bow. "As I was saying, I brought you all here so we could make a good impression with the Empire's emissary. One of the biggest points is about their racial equality so I thought it would be good for us to know about each race."

"Shouldn't you be telling the Orlesians this?" Rainier pointed out. "I mean they're the ones who are going to trade insults because of race. Not us."

"It wouldn't hurt to know," Josephine continued, grabbing a piece of paper. "Now, we currently know the names of only two of their non-humans. The tall golden elves are named Altmer or High Elves while the large green people are called Orcs or Orsimer. It seems they have in common the suffix 'mer' but I have no idea why."

"Folk," Solas said, gaining everyone's attention. "Mer is a very old elvhen word for folk or people. Altmer and Orsimer respectively mean Cultured People and Pariah Folk."

"I'm sorry but don't you all find it strange that the elven language between Tamriel and Thedas are so similar?" Dorian asked the group the perplexing coincidence.

"Maybe the elves came from Thedas or vice-versa perhaps?" Evelyn surmised, looking to Solas for confirmation.

"Possibly," Solas perused in thought, holding his chin. "The elvhen came from the Fade. Perhaps a group left and settled on this Tamriel. Though I don't know how they would change so drastically from ours into Orcs or their Dunmer."

"I doubt with the war going on, we'll have time to study them," Bull said. "For now, let's just stick with them being elves for simplicity sake."

"Right," Josephine said, "Well the humans from the Empire are quite similar to ours so we can assume a common ground. As for the emissary, we only know her name is Gilen Caelures. That worries me; I can't help but think the Empire will send a non-human."

"Hmm, that is true," Leliana interrupted. "By sending a nonhuman ambassador, the Empire makes its position about its citizens clear. And if the Conclave simply trades insults at their ambassador because of their race... well, the Empire might not be so willing to negotiate in the future."

"Which is why our goal will be for us to exchange information and hopefully build a rapport with the ambassador," Josephine finished.

"Then let's prepare," Evelyn said.

* * *

Cullen's riders came within a few hours through the gates followed by an Imperial carriage. It consisted of an Avvar guard strolling in front, three Imperial soldiers to the sides, and an armored mage, whose appearance was an oxymoron to the inner circle.

The first person to emerge from the vehicle was a large man, as big as the Avvar. He wielded a large battleaxe on his back and wore steel armor of fine quality with a matching helmet with horns. The second was a female wearing some kind of yellow armor that looked like a bug's exoskeleton, wielding a golden sword on her hilt. She removed her helm and revealed to the Inquisition that she was one of the gray elves, a Dunmer whose piercing red eyes narrowed at Solas.

The carriage door opened for the Inquisition to look in surprise that the figure to emerge was neither human or elf; it was a humanoid lizard, a female to be exact. She wore a fine red silk robe, gold embroidered on the shoulders with an illuminated dragon on the chest. Out from behind, a long green tail swayed back and forth as the lizard woman stepped down each step from the carriage before her yellow reptilian eyes laid bare on Josephine.

"Ambassador Gilen Caelures I presume," Josephine bowed as the lizard woman approached. "I am Josephine Montilyet, the Inquisition's ambassador. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Lady Montilyet," Gilen said with a hard accent on the t. The ambassador then gestured to her escorts. "These are my bodyguards, Olaf Kjansen and Liliah Ules. Octavius Caro here is the commanding officer of our troops. And this our Avvar guide, Erik."

"I hope you all had a pleasant trip in spite of the difficulties reaching here," Josephine said before waving over to her group. "Allow me to introduce you to Commander Cullen, commander of our forces. Lady Leliana, Left Hand of the Divine. The Iron Bull of the Chargers, Magister Dorian Pavus, Thom Rainier, Solas, and Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan."

"It's a pleasure, Ambassador," Evelyn greeted.

"Hey, do you want to see if I can hold more liquor than-" Bull said before Rainier and Cullen elbowed him in the gut.

"Bull!" the entire group chided the qunari for his rude behavior.

Gilen could only laugh at the predicament as her guards slightly shook their heads.

"It's quite alright… really," Gilen stated. "I'm not like Runnian where I'll be insulted at the slightest grievance against me. And I'm assuming you brought this group together because you wanted to better understand our culture, correct?"

The entire group did not answer her and not even words could escape from Josephine as her mouth pursed open.

"It's the most natural conclusion," Gilen said. "However, there's no need for all this. I simply ask that your delegation be respectful to mine. Of course, if you'd like to know more about our history I'd be happy to share what I can with you. Just know I'm not a historian, so I can only answer what I've learned from my training."

"Of course lady ambassador," Josephine replied, reassured diplomatic conventions didn't change overseas. "I'll show you to your room and Commander Cullen has already made arrangements for your soldiers; if that's all right?"

"Not at all. Lead the way," Gilen said.

"So I take it-"

"Yes, Bull," the group again chided the qunari before being led away by the group to the Herald's Rest.

* * *

Josephine and Gilen were left on their own and took rest in the latter's guest quarters of Skyhold. Each of them savored tea while their bodyguards watched across from each other. The tea was filled with honey and sugar, exciting Josephine's tongue, and jolting her brain. They had been drinking for five minutes and neither had said a word so far. It was hard to tell for Josephine from Gilen's face what the Argonian was even contemplating as she wasn't even sure if she had eyebrows.

"As I'm sure you'd like to know, I will tell what races we are," Gilen began as she set down her tea, sighing a relief to Josephine. "I am an Argonian, a reptilian people from the province of Black Marsh or Saxhleel in our native tongue. Liliah here is a Dark Elf or Dunmer in our elven language. Her people hail from the province of Morrowind. Olaf is a Nord, a native of Skyrim, and his people share some similarities with your Avvar."

"You talk a bit about your elven language. Our is mostly extinct," Josephine said.

"We call ours Aldmeris and it is still very much in usage. And our national language, Tamrielic, is actually based on it, as well as several regional languages and dialects," Gilen explained.

"Fascinating, Ambassador Gilen. Is there more you could share?" Josephine asked as she set down her tea.

Gilen nodded and gestured for Olaf to pull out a rolled paper from his satchel. He unfolded the paper on the table in between the diplomats, which showed the picture of a continent. It was divided into ten parts, ten nations as Josephine observed. Even though it wasn't very detailed, she could tell it was home to a wide range of environments and locations no doubt as large as Thedas.

"This is our home, Tamriel," Gilen waved her hand over the map. "Ten cultures, ten provinces, one homeland for each. The Summerset Isles, Valenwood, Elsweyr, Cyrodiil, High Rock, Hammerfell, Skyrim, Morrowind, Argonia, and Orsinium. Our history, I dare say, maybe much longer than yours."

"What about your government and how it runs?" Josephine asked.

"Our Empire is a continuation of three other Empires based in Cyrodiil but most of our current institutions actually came from the first iteration, the Alessian Empire. Though technically, the Dragon Empire is technically a continuation of the third Empire, our Emperor sees it differently, seeing as how he took the throne one hundred years ago," Gilen said.

"I'm sorry but did you say a hundred years ago? Is your Emperor... human?" Josephine asked.

Gilen smiled, "He is but not a normal one. In Tamriel, magic is quite common and many mages have used it to extend their lifespans. My Emperor has access to more powerful magic that not only keeps him alive but allows him to stay young as well."

Her statement puzzled Josephine as the Imperial ambassador took another sip from her tea.

"Anyway, our government is ruled by the Emperor and Empress along with the Elder Council. Each province sends two representatives to the Council but most tend to have a degree of autonomy. Some more than others but each province pledged their allegiance to the Empire," Gilen continued.

"It sounds similar to Ferelden with its banns and freeholders," Josephine added.

"Quite so," Gilen said as she let out a small chuckle. "Perhaps we're not so different after all.

"Then perhaps you could clarify something," Josephine said as she readied her quill. "Could you tell me why you are invading?"

For a moment, Gilen smiled at Josephine and she looked out towards the window. She looked deep in thought as if trying to come up with an answer, but her smile suddenly disappeared from her mouth. Josephine hesitantly backed into her chair as Gilen's reptilian tongue slithered out quickly and her small fangs peeked a bit. It frightened Josephine as she could feel it coming from the Argonian's aura. Depraved fanaticism.

"It is simple Lady Montilyet. My Emperor is the most amazing person in this world and his light of justice has come to save Thedas from itself," Gilen stated, her teeth-baring into a smile. "He does not allow injustice to standby, no matter where or how far it is. And because of that, he has brought the might of the Empire to ensure Thedas a brighter future, a future that they must be a part of."

"But… don't nations have the right to determine their own course and learn from their mistakes for a better future?" Josephine asked.

"Of course they do but Thedas has shown they will never learn from their mistakes on their own. The Empire is your only hope for peace."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Lady Montilyet but I've spoken enough today about Tamriel," Gilen interjected, quickly rising from her seat. "We continue our conversation another time. Before I retire though, I have a gift."

"Gift?" Josephine questioned.

"Yes, a gift for your Inquisitor. From the Emperor personally. A gesture of goodwill between us," Gilen said.

The Argonian snapped her finger for Liliah to approach one of Josephine's guards and handed a wrapped box the size of her palm.

"What is it?" Josephine asked.

"I can't spoil the surprise, now can I?" Gilen shrugged. "I'll just say that the Inquisitor will very much appreciate what the Emperor has given her. Now good day."

* * *

Josephine made her way to the courtyard as Evelyn practiced her magic while Bull, Solas, and Rainier watched by.

"Lady Josephine," Rainier nodded. "How did it go with the ambassador?"

"It was... fine, Rainier," Josephine said, scratching her head. "What the ambassador has told me gave me insight into what our enemy is... wants."

"Something wrong?" Rainier asked. The rest turned their attention to Josephine, her voice hinted of indignation. Evelyn noticed as well as she put away her spirit blade.

"Oh, it's nothing just…" Josephine said, her skin lighter than her natural tan. "I need time to formulate our strategy at the Conclave. Really, there's no need to worry."

"But-"

"I'm fine, thank you," Josephine said for the group to back up. "Just… I'm fine. Inquisitor, Ambassador Gilen left something for you. It's in your quarters when you're ready."

Bull's mouth frowned, scratching his horns as Josephine walked off. "Well, someone's worried," he said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Rainier said, patting Bull on the back. "Just let her be. We can talk to her tomorrow."

"Exactly," Dorian said, "Now let's get that frown off that face. My favorite wine finally came to the Rest."

Dorian smiled, curling two fingers for Rainier and Bull to follow and leaving Evelyn and Solas alone.

"I shall be going as well. I'm afraid I won't be much for conversation," Solas bowed before leaving Evelyn alone in the courtyard.

Evelyn sighed as she looked around. The sound of marching, laughter, and drilling echoed out in Skyhold. It calmed her, reminding back to when things were going well for her; back after she defeated Corypheus and before the Exalted Council. Eventually, she felt nothing but the silence of her mind as she dulled to a sedative mood. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot into her left forearm... breaking her from the mind. The pain she felt at the Exalted Council... the pain in her ha-. She needed some rest.

As Evelyn entered back into her room, she plopped onto her bed. Her face flushed with heat and sweat permeated on her forehead, drizzling down as she stared into the ceiling. As she spread out her arm, her hand felt something other than her precious silk. She turned to a small box with her name written on the top.

Unwrapping the box, Evelyn found a bottle and a syringe inside. Through the bottle's yellow liquid, she noticed a note placed underneath.

"Dear Inquisitor," Evelyn read aloud. "I hope you find this gift palpable to your taste. Simply extract the contents into the syringe and inject it into your arm. I promise the results will be extraordinary. But I also hope that with it, you'll understand why I'm doing this. Sincerely, Emperor Gaius."

The yellow liquid sloshed against the glass and as Evelyn held it up, she could see little bits and pieces of a dark yellow in the light. She didn't know what to think of it. Other than the fact that she won't actually follow the instructions.

Suddenly, a shriek pierced inside her skull. Evelyn pressed with her arm, only for the blares to become louder. Closing her eyes made it bearable but its onslaught held firm until... nothing. Nothing, she felt nothing. Not even her body.

Evelyn's room was now an open field, an ashen sky carried above. Far into the distance, a city stood broken and defeated; dragons roared deafening sounds as columns of soldiers marched away from a hellstorm of an inferno that engulfed the city.

"You must stop him."

Evelyn swerved her head to see a shadowy figure, shaped like an elf. Like the one from before, the one that spoke about the book was speaking directly to her. No sound could escape from Evelyn; she was naught but a floating consciousness to witness the events before her.

The figure pointed its hand out, shocking Evelyn to what she witnessed. Malevolent green energy swirled in the sky, tearing the ground as green balls of energy launched from the maelstrom.

Impossible, Evelyn thought, her mind racing through. Did... does Solas finally succeed?

Her thoughts were interrupted as dragons flew past at breakneck speed. Scores of them circled into the Breach, expanding it across the sky. More of the green energy fell down, one that Evelyn knew carried demons within.

"The Dovahkiin will do this," the shadowy figure said, turning its glowing red eyes to Evelyn. "The Scroll of Ages foretold this. My mistress saw."

The figure summoned a picture above its palm, a purple book written with alien letters that bore resemblance to animals and other different humanoids.

"Find this book," the figure said, closing near Evelyn. "Do not allow the Dovahkiin to gain control. It is not just Thedas that will suffer."

What do you mean? Evelyn thought, her mind trying to reach out. Hello, can you hear me? Can you hear my thoughts?

"Do not fail in your task. And tell Fen'harel: the dragon's hands descend on the Creators."

The words etched into her mind causing Evelyn to blink. She opened her eyes to see she was back in her room. Lying flat on her bed as her hand grasped the bottle firmly. Her lungs gasped for air and she threw the bottle onto her pillow.

"What the hell!" Evelyn said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her chest heavily for a breath and it felt as though something heavy in her chest. As if the smoke really entered her lungs. "I never... should've drunk the Well. It just has to give me headaches and vague statements don't it."

She looked back to the bottle, its yellow liquid still glowed with pristine. She hesitated, unsure if grabbing it again would be wise. The pillow decided for her as she used it to roll the bottle into the box and stored it up in the loft.

Walking out to her balcony, Evelyn observed over the countless men and women preparing for what's to come. In one corner, she could Cullen and his advisors training new recruits; their experience as templars would help fight the Empire's soldiers and mages. Dorian was droning on to Rainier as the man tried desperately to drink in peace. And Bull, happily chugging a keg with some poor recruits passed out.

"What am I supposed to say to them?" Evelyn dropped her head onto the railing, blackening her vision.

"Are you crying, Inquisitor?"

Evelyn peeked from her huddle to see Solas with his smug demeanor as he rested his hands behind.

"No, Solas," she replied, burrowing back. "Just more Well business. Thinking about end-of-the-world premonitions tends to take a lot out of anyone."

"Another one?" Solas asked, his voice expressed confusion as he strolled over quickly. "What did they tell you?"

Evelyn gulped a breath of air before looking out over the castle. "It seems the Emperor is a big old liar," Evelyn's tone sulked, her eyes narrowed as she turned to Solas. "He's not doing this for ethical, religious, or even racial reasons. He's doing it for himself."

"What did you see?" Solas asked.

"Fire and death. A city razed to the ground as dragons laid waste with their breaths and faceless soldiers just marching away without a care. And then I saw something I'd thought only you'd do. Another Breach."

"What?!" Solas stepped back as his eyes showed some semblance of emotion.

"I know, crazy but it's true. A bunch of dragons then flew inside and I could have sworn they were expanding it further out. Then a figure told me that the Dovahkiin was the cause of it all. Using that book it warned us about. The vision… I think it's a future that'll come to be if the Dovahkiin conquers Thedas," Evelyn said as her palms drenched in sweat.

"Are you certain?" Solas asked.

"Dammit, Solas. This isn't time for you to doubt my every word," Evelyn said, slamming her hand off the rail. "It was from the Well, which Abelas said contained the knowledge of all Mythal's servants. And the voice said that Mythal predicted this from the Scroll of Ages. And…"

Evelyn paused as she and Solas locked eyes. The spark of intuition lit into their eyes and Solas slowly approached.

"Mythal was three steps ahead," Solas said, his mouth pursed as he looked out to the mountains. "She traded the Scroll of Ages to protect our worlds. She knew that the Dovahkiin needed the book for his plans and hid it here. I… we are meant to keep it from him."

"That's not all. The voice told me to tell you: the dragon's hands descend on the Creators," Evelyn repeated.

Solas jumped back in fear, his arms wrapped around him as scurried away into a corner. His heart pounded, feet trembled, and shuddered. The mighty Fen'harel, who could petrify others with but a thought, felt something he'd never thought would come again. Fear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Evelyn said, "I didn't think those were the magic words to defeat you."

A sheet of gleam glistened off Solas's head for the elf to wipe off. He stared precariously away from Evelyn, deep in his thoughts. He could not believe it.

"Solas, what the fuck is going on? Stop shriveling in the corner like a baby," Evelyn demanded, pulling on Solas's clothes.

Solas shoved her off with a mind blast and dusted off his chest. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he looked up. Thinking of the right way to say it.

"I think I know what the Emperor wants or at least guess," Solas said with a low voice. "He wants to control the Evanuris."

"What!? But that's impossible," Evelyn stated, grabbing her arm for protection.

"No, it is," Solas shook back. "Remember, Mythal traded for a book that can control the souls of living beings, alive or dead. By tearing down the Veil, the Dovahkiin will unleash the Evanuris and he will use the book to control them. Ergo the message, 'the dragon's hands descend on the Creators'."

"But… but why invade Thedas then? Would it not be easier to steal the book under our noses?" Evelyn asked.

"Because I am here and so is the Qunari," Solas said as he waved out to the mountains. "One of us would have caught on to the Dovahkiin's plans. I doubt his agents would have been able to stop me. But by invading with overwhelming force, the Dovahkiin forces us to commit all our resources to fight him and allows his agents' free reign."

"Then this plan was a long time in the making," Evelyn said as she rested into her desk chair. "Ok, so what do we do then? We can't exactly prove the Dovahkiin's real intentions and Ambassador Gilen is likely to deny them. The Inquisition might believe us but I'd be hard-pressed for any other nation to agree. Divine Victoria would probably think it's a trick by you."

"Ah, yes the illustrious leader of the Chantry," Solas said, placing his finger on his chin and striding back and forth. "We can't call for an armistice with the Empire; that would endanger the Dovahkiin's plans. Perhaps we can, how do you say? Kill two birds with one stone?"

"What are you suggesting?" Evelyn asked as she lifted a quill of her desk.

"Convince the Empire that the Qunari are a greater threat at the new Conclave. It will pressure them to commit more of their army to the north and allow us the chance to dislodge the weaker front in the south. Then we delay the Empire and force his government to call for peace."

"That might work," Evelyn said as she wrote with her quill. "But that reminds... you're a powerful mage aren't you Solas? Can't you turn the whole Imperial army to stone or whatnot?"

"I've thought about it but... no," Solas said. "Were I to do so, I would surely alert the Empire's mages and perhaps even the Emperor. As powerful as I may be, not even I could defeat the Empire. Not by myself."

"Then I guess we'd have to draw the Emperor out himself then, right?" Evelyn sarcastically asked. "Yeah, I'd doubt he's that stupid. Still, I'm afraid what'll happen to the people of Par Vollen if we direct most of the Empire against them. Sure, the Qunari are bad but that's only their leadership. Who's to say the Empire won't decide to just punish them all?"

"Do not act like you have empathy now," Solas said, his eyes widened as he towered over Evelyn. "You allowed the Templars to do as they please to mages and you have a Divine who uses religion to keep an army of minions."

Evelyn sulked back into her chair. Little goosebumps formed on her body before Solas reneged back to his peaceful state.

"In times like this Inquisitor, you must make a choice," Solas said as he walked out of the room. "You can worry about saving everyone's life or you can do everything possible to win. I know that sounds hypocritical from me but that's the truth. How much is this fight worth to you?"

Evelyn was left alone yet again. The pressure of it all seemed to weigh all against her. In the end, it would just be her versus the enemy even with her friends. Her head ached and her body tightened from the stress. And as she looked up, she could see the piece of paper before. To sacrifice one to save the rest.

"It's worth everything."


	23. The New Conclave

**Chapter 23: The New Conclave**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Co-author -** zack32

* * *

19th of Cloudreach, 9:45 Dragon/ 19th of Rain's Hand, 305 4E

The white marble towers of Grand Cathedral shadowed over Evelyn. The sun's ray gleamed off from its golden decor, illuminating the Val Royeaux sky. It warmed against her hair and skin, showering her eyes in awe of the whole place. The figures of Andraste made this holy place stand out from other the chapels. The invoked both power and conviction of the Divine and Maker. Even nonbelievers would be in awe of its design. Well, they would if it weren't for the hundreds of people making it look like a market hub.

Diplomats, merchants, soldiers, and priests all surrounded Evelyn as her entourage weaved through the crowd. Tevinter, Nevarra, the Free Marches, Ferelden rebels, and even Rivainis were all in attendance at the request of Divine Victoria. It was here where the nations of Thedas would decide what to do about the threat of the Empire. Submit or fight, united or divided. It, like the Conclave before, would be a defining moment in the continent's history.

As Evelyn's group approached the main building, the amount of security increased proportionally the closer they came to the entrance. Sentries overlooked the plaza, Templars patrolled within the crowds, and checkpoints were placed every ten feet.

"Quite the security they have here," Rainier whispered from behind.

"Eh, it's nothing to look at," Bull said as he looked over to the sentries. "There are still too many places someone can attack from and there's nothing to stop someone from blowing a bomb in this line."

"Which is why I believe they sectioned off this portion of the city," Dorian interjected, "We can't have a repeat of what happened last time. Speaking of which…"

The latter three and Evelyn veered their eyes to Solas. The would-be god rolled his eyes or at least that's what they imagined since his face was hidden beneath a hood.

"There's no need to concern yourselves," Solas said as he strode to the front of the group. "I only possessed one foci."

"That we know of," Evelyn replied.

"Believe me, Inquisitor. I would not be here if I had another foci," Solas said.

"Still," Bull said, stroking his chin, "I'd be more comfortable knowing that we're secure. I could take the Chargers and boost the patrols, boss."

"Fine," Evelyn said, sighing and waving her hand. "Go on then. I know you'd rather enjoy that than to bore yourself with politics."

"Thanks, boss. Don't worry, we'll have this place secure in no time," Bull signaled as he ran towards the Chargers.

"I think I'll go as well," Rainier said, raising his hand. "Besides, a room full of politicians. I don't think so."

Rainier followed after Bull before Evelyn could object. But she decided against it, knowing how he acted back at the Winter Palace and continued towards the entrance. Beneath the grand balcony, Evelyn spotted Josephine and Cullen, conversing with none other than Emperor Gaspard herself.

"You guys go on ahead," Evelyn said as she parted, leaving Dorian and Solas to raise their hands in confusion.

"Yes but that is because… ah, Inquisitor Trevelyan," Gaspard announced for Josephine and Cullen to turn their attention.

"Emperor Gaspard," Evelyn bowed with a smile, "a pleasure to meet you again."

"It is. Unfortunate that it must be under these circumstances," Gaspard said, his mouth flat beneath his golden mask. "I must say, I am curious to see how you plan to get everyone to work together. Orlais and Nevarra do not have the best of... relations between us."

"And yet both of your nations attending this Conclave shows that you are at least willing to work something out," Evelyn pointed out.

"True enough I suppose," Gaspard relented.

"On another subject," Evelyn hazarded, "What's the situation with the Orlesian military?"

"It… is not what I expected," Gaspard said, his mouth clenching on the last word. "Many of the nobles and chevaliers have raised their banners and wait for the arrival of the Empire. Not even with Corypheus have they offered this much support."

"Though I hear it's only the nobles living south of Val Royeaux that have pledged to support the defense," Josephine added.

"You are correct, Ambassador Montileyt," Gaspard nodded. "Those in the north are hesitant as they fear Nevarra will attempt to take Orlesian land. And rightfully so. I for one am also concerned about the Empire's forces itself. Dragons, for example, to which I know for certain that ballistas won't be enough to defeat them alone."

"We have that covered," Cullen raised. "We've looked into old Nevarran records on how they fought dragons. We'll need many archers, arbalists, and halberds to fight them on and off the ground. Also, dragon-slaying rune enchantments for weapons and coverings to resist fire, ice, and lightning. And as for the Empire's soldiers..."

"We can talk about it once the Conclave has begun and if a majority agree to fight the Empire," Evelyn said as she leaned in with a watchful eye to Gaspard.

The Orlesian Emperor raised a brow and asked, "And you cannot tell me now because...?"

"We'd rather not say… with Imperial eyes around," Evelyn said as she leered her eyes to the crowd.

"Ambassador Montilyet told me about this… ambassador. A lizard, was it?" Gaspard asked.

"I would like to remind the Emperor not to say that to Ambassador Gilen or any other derogatory remarks about her. She is an Argonian and it would be beneficial for you to remember," Josephine reminded, her eyes narrowed to shoot daggers.

"And why is that? It's a lizard just as we are monkeys," Gaspard said, crossing his arms.

"'It is a she, your Majesty and we'd appreciate you not to start the invasion early," Cullen said, approaching Gaspard. The Orlesian Emperor gave a bit of ground to him, looking at both the Inquisitor and Josephine. Even though she couldn't make much of his expression beneath his mask, Evelyn knew that the man had gotten the message.

"Very well," Gaspard relented and bowed. "The Orlesian delegation and I will try to respect the Imperial delegation. If you'll excuse me."

Gaspard scurried off to the delegation chamber, muttering under his breath. Josephine sighed at Gaspard's racism, joined by Evelyn and Cullen.

"Do we really need the Orlesians?" Evelyn asked despite knowing the answer.

"I agree that their 'culture' is not something Thedas should approve of," Cullen said, tilting his head. "But Orlais is one of the strongest nations and their Chevaliers and cavalry are nothing to scoff at. And the two other strongest nations that could help us are too busy fighting each other."

"I am not so sure about the Qunari," Josephine said as she looked down on her board. "It was only a few months ago that they attempted to kill the entire leadership of Southern Thedas. We can't trust them not to attack us even during an alliance."

"We also can't trust Solas. He tried to destroy the world a few weeks ago yet here he is with us," Evelyn whispered, pointing to the hooded elf walking behind Dorian. "Besides, no one said we have to trust the Qunari. For now, we have to get them and Tevinter to stop fighting. Is the Hero of Ferelden here?"

Josephine shook her head, walking forth into the building as Evelyn and Cullen walked beside. "Leliana has not contacted me about her, so no," she said, her voice echoing as the three entered into a rotunda.

"I still doubt the Arishok would stand down for old times sake," Cullen said.

"At the very least, he'll listen to the Hero of Ferelden. The Empire should fight the horde of rampaging Qunari than us, right?" Evelyn shrugged.

Further through two large doors, the three came into view of where the negotiations would take place. Blocks of tables lined vertically across each other. Each one for an attendee. Orlais, Ferelden, and Free Marches on the left. Nevarra, Tevinter, Anderfels, and Rivain on the right. And at both ends were larger tables, for the Inquisition and Chantry on one and the Empire at the other. At the end of the room, a large throne styled with Chantry red and a sun etched above.

It all seemed grand with the papers, Chantry decor, and a snack table full of frilly cakes, meats, and all other kinds of food and drink. Until Evelyn saw that surrounding the tables had the most security she's ever seen. Sets of Templars guarded each side of any doors, hallways were blocked even to diplomats, and the windows were shut tight. It was a good thing there were still vents that led to the cool air outside or it might as well have been an oven.

At their table, Leliana was busy chatting with her agents. Dorian was doing the same with the Tevinter delegation and Solas just sulked in a corner, keeping to himself and no doubt observing with his watchful eyes.

"I'll go meet with Leliana now," Josephine said as Leliana glanced back and smiled. "In the meantime, be sure to mingle with other diplomats."

Mingle. With diplomats. It was something Evelyn dreaded doing. Even just common good behavior would find a way to offend someone if you didn't know the absolute court gestures. She had quite enough of it from the Winter Place.

"So, who do you think we should talk too?" Evelyn whispered to Cullen.

Cullen, with a hand on his pommel, scanned over. He scratched his chin several times before shrugging. "I wouldn't know, Inquisitor. The Free Marches perhaps. To be honest I'd rather there not be a Conclave."

"I know what you mean," Evelyn said, crossing her arms. "All this bullshit about who gets what and whether we should trust each other. It just divides us. The Empire is the real enemy. For now at least."

"I concur, but some of their grievances are sensible."

Cullen and Evelyn turned around, facing the voice that had spoken behind. Their faces lit in joy as they saw it was none other than Cassandra. Dressed in her Seeker armor with steel pauldrons, she stood hand on her hips and walked out with a smile.

"Cassandra," Evelyn said, shaking her hand.

"It is good to see you, my friend," Cassandra replied, switching to Cullen. "To you as well, Cullen."

"You too, Cassandra," Cullen said. "I'm glad you're here. You saved us from having to play politics with the ambassadors."

"I don't think you should worry too much, Commander. From what I've gathered, they couldn't even recall your name," Cassandra said.

Cullen's eyes widened at the statement. Evelyn raised her brow, cockily smiling. Even Cassandra could not help but let out a smirk too.

"But I'm the Commander of the Inquisition's forces. How would they forget?" Cullen asked.

"Well, it has been two years," Evelyn said as she patted his shoulder. "We haven't done much since then. I mean sure, looking for Solas but that was mostly in confidence. Now obviously they'll remember me since I'm the leader and they'll know Cassandra because…"

Her eyes drooped down to the floor, her brain suddenly ticking what she remembered of her friend the last time. "Wait a minute, Cassandra. What are you doing here? I thought you left Divine Victoria's service. Something about her perverting the Chant of Light and dedicating yourself to rebuilding the Seekers."

"I left her Exalted Council, but I still have to serve her as head of the Seekers," Cassandra replied.

"Oh," Evelyn said, scratching the ignorance of her head. "Is the Council around?"

"It's complicated," Cassandra said as she paused to look to the Orlesian delegation. "When Queen Anora agreed to become a vassal to the Empire, the Council was divided. Or so Leliana told me. But when the Empire sent out their demands, Orlais and the Chantry simply tossed them out. Officially, it has disbanded. But I know from Leliana that Divine Victoria still receives counsel from Orlais and even considered replacing Ferelden with Nevarra."

"Have they decided on a course of action yet?" Cullen asked.

"For now, only research on defense against the Empire's dragons. They're pouring through every tome and record the Penthaghast family has on dragon hunting. Though reading how to fight a dragon is not the same when you face it yourself. It's one of the reasons I came. I'm one of the few to have fought them." Cassandra said, leaning against a wall.

"Sure but their dragons can talk. Which probably means they won't be easy to kill," Evelyn stated as she glanced over the delegates. "So how's the mood, Cassandra? Are they in favor of fighting or surrendering?"

Cassandra briefly looked to the delegates. She motioned for Evelyn to come close. Cullen kept an eye out, stepping in front of Evelyn's view.

"I only know about Nevarra," Cassandra whispered. "Ferdinand Penthaghast took the throne recently but he's reluctant to fight the Empire. And some nobles want to take land from Orlais as soon the Empire starts invading. I think it's because they're hoping that the Empire will reward them if they do."

"Are they the majority?" Evelyn asked, leaning in.

"No, but they still hold some considerable political power. They could prevent the movement of troops, supplies, money," Cassandra whispered.

"What if we assured King Ferdinand support? Use our agents to disavow those nobles."

"It might work. But there is still some animosity between them and Orlais."

"I'm afraid that's up to the Divine Victoria to fix."

"Inquisitor, eyes up. Arl Teagan and Eamon," Cullen announced.

Evelyn looked up to the two brothers walking in, each with stern looks across their eyes and completely focused. It must have been worth reading as Teagan nearly bumped into a chair as he read over several pieces of paper. Yet that seemed much less concerning compared to Eamon. The old arl's face looked as though it might sag all the way down to the floor, little bags over his eyes that covered them near completely.

"Arl Teagan, Eamon, hello," Evelyn said, bowing. "You both don't look well. Are you alright?"

Eamon rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine, Inquisitor. Ambassador Gilen gave us some interesting documents to look over. The details in them are... quite numerous. I haven't caught much rest for the past two days but don't worry, I'll be fine."

Eamon yawned into his palm, loud enough to catch a few delegates' attention and confirming to Evelyn his pitiful state.

"Maybe you should sit out the talks today," Evelyn said.

"No, no, it's fine…" Eamon's voice lowered, yawning.

"It's okay, brother," Teagan said as he continued over the papers. "I can handle the talks here. We wouldn't want the other nations to take advantage if you dozed off in the middle of a speech."

"I can take you back to the inn, Eamon," Cullen said, waving to the door.

"Very well, Commander Cullen," Eamon sighed. "But remember Teagan…"

"I know," Teagan said. "You just get some rest Eamon."

Cullen escorted the former Arl back out the now empty rotunda. The chamber became considerably louder. Diplomats chatting, eating, stepping around. The weird perfumes the nobles liked but were too pungent for commoners filled the air and annoyed a few of the guests. Particularly Evelyn as she held the urge to make a fuse. The chamber seemed to take on a more festive mood, much more so than Exalted Council. But whether out of ignorance or pure show, Evelyn couldn't quite tell.

Her attention happened to Teagan once again, his attention still stuck on the papers he held. She mulled on what to say to the man about what he read when a couple of taps to her shoulder directed her to Cassandra. Evelyn followed the seeker's gaze to chamber's entrance, wherein entered Gilen and her bodyguards, fashionably late. The Imperial emissary was met with looks of disbelief and distrusts from the other dignitaries. Rasp murmurs and conversations muttered beneath their breaths.

"Maker… I had heard of it but I didn't want to believe it. Weird elves and human-looking beasts," a delegate whispered.

"To think they would have the galls to send one as an ambassador… For whom this Empire mistakes us? Ignorant fools? Do they think we'll comply with what that… animal says?" another replied, distaste spelled among their lips.

"An interesting specimen indeed. She'll make a fine slave though that elf there is not bad either. She looks both exotic and gracious enough for my… needs," a third one added with a minor tevene accent.

Evelyn cringed at that. She wasn't the only feeling uncomfortable though as both Cassandra and Cullen glared at the Tevinter delegate. If Gilen had heard something she didn't let it show as she advanced towards Evelyn with no change in her face.

"Ah, Inquisitor! I hope you're well today," the Argonian woman said, smiling. "I must thank you for bringing me to this Conclave of yours. There's no better place where I could meet with emissaries from all over Thedas. It will make my work much easier by convincing everyone of the Empire's merits."

"Of... course, Ambassador Gilen," Evelyn fakely smiled. "But I must warn you that not all the dignitaries might see you as…"

"Someone worthy to speak with. That can be settled quickly. Olaf," Gilen said, clapping her hands.

On cue, Gilen's Nord bodyguard, Olaf, grabbed hold of a spear and slammed it into the ground. Stone cracked beneath and flung up immediately from the force and All the diplomats jumped back in fear along with all the guards in the room.

Crap, he's strong, Evelyn thought as goosebumps formed over her arms. Even got Cassandra to put her hand on her sword.

Gilen, however, smiled at the display. Her sharp teeth grinned towards the delegates as she and her entourage made way to their seats. The other delegates continued staring, unsure of what to say. The air was no longer filled with the perfume Evelyn despised.

"What are you all looking at!" Liliah, her Dunmer bodyguard, said and her voice bellowed. The delegates looked away as quickly as before. Conversation erupted back, trying their best to ignore as the Imperials left to their seats.

Evelyn shooed off her goosebumps. "That was an interesting tactic. And by the Maker, that man is strong. You don't think they're all that strong like him? Cassandra?"

Cassandra disappeared from her vision. She twirled around in all angles before finding a contingent of Seekers piling out through a door as Cassandra stood to the right of the throne. The seeker gestured her eyes to the Inquisitor, moving them back and forth from her to the main sun-decorated chair at the end of the room. Evelyn made haste back to the Inquisition delegation. She made a quick nod back to Josephine and Leliana before laying her eyes back to the hall.

A herald, dressed in a Chantry overcoat, stood at attention and read from a scroll. "Presenting the Most Holy, Her Perfection, Her Holiness, Exalted Servant of the Maker, Divine Victoria."

Claps erupted among the delegation as Divine Victoria strolled in, wearing the traditional Divine robes. With her hands to her side and her head held high, she poised elegance, grace, and power to the room.

With a raise of her hand, clapping ceased and she settled into her chair. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming. I hope in the spirit of both the Andrastian and Imperial Chantry…" She winked off a nod to the Black Divine. "That you all are respectful and courteous to each other. But before we begin, I would like to introduce our guest to these talks, Ambassador Gilen Caelures of the Dragon Empire."

"Thank you, Divine Victoria," Gilen stood and bowed. "As an ambassador of the Dragon Empire, I would like to thank you all for inviting me to your Conclave. I will be here to answer questions you may have about the terms we've sent. I hope that this meeting between powers will allow you all to make the right decision."

"Thank you, Ambassador Gilen. Now," Victoria said, beckoning her head to her herald.

"To continue presenting: Of the Tevinter delegation: His Holiness, His Powerful, Exalted Servant of the Maker, Divine Nihalias of the Imperial Chantry. Ambassador Dorian Pavus of Minrathous."

Claps erupted among the delegates after the naming of each person.

"Of the Nevarran delegation: Ambassador Alexander Pichler of Cumberland. Of the Anderfels delegation: High Constable Jacopa Fontana of the Grey Wardens. And of the Riviani delegation: Ambassador Ofrecina De Ysla of Dairsmuid."

Wow, didn't think the Wardens would be interested? Evelyn thought.

"Of the Orlesian delegation: Emperor Gaspard of the Orlesian Empire. Duke Cyril de Montfort, Orlesian Ambassador. Of the Free Marches delegation: Seneschal Bran Cavin of Kirkwall, Ambassador Ella Ballard of Starkhaven, and Lord Chancellor Hubert King of Tantervale. Of the Ferelden delegation: Arl Teagan Guerrin of Redcliffe, Fereldan Ambassador. And finally, the Inquisition: Ambassador Josephine Montilyet and Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan."

"Thank you," Victoria nodded. "With introductions out of the way, I would like to-"

"I am sorry, Divine Victoria but I have an objection," Gilen said, standing from her chair. "My government does not recognize the Fereldan ambassador's legitimacy. As you all know, Queen Anora has formally agreed for Ferelden to become a vassal state to the Dragon Empire and thus cannot engage in diplomatic negotiations on its own. By coming here, Arl Teagan is in direct rebellion of Ferelden's government."

"Don't speak to me about going behind others' backs," Teagan yelled, slamming his hands on the table. Small veins popped on his head. "Why don't you tell everyone, ambassador, about the new arrangement the Empire has made with Ferelden?"

"They are not new arrangements, Teagan but added provisions Ferelden must accept if it wants to continue as a vassal state. It simply states that if the Landsmeet cannot decide a new ruler for Ferelden, then the Empire will put forth its candidate and Ferelden will become a province," Gilen stated as if reading from a card.

"Which is a ploy from the Empire to gain more power over Ferelden's sovereignty. You know that Queen Anora does not have any children and you are using that knowledge against us."

"The provision is to only avoid a repeat when the last Ferelden king, Calian, died during the Blight. If Queen Anora were to perish, surely the Landsmeet will choose the Couslands as the next rulers."

"Arl Teagan, please," Victoria lamented, placing a hand on her temple.

"But Most Holy…" Teagan said, his voice taut with anger.

"Ambassador Gilen. While you do not recognize Teagan, the Chantry and the Inquisition do," Victoria said. She then hovered a hand over her chest. "By doing so, you imply to not recognize our sovereignty and thus give Thedas no choice but to resist any actions taken against us by the Empire."

Rays of displeasure shot from Gilen, her vertical slit pupils narrowed. Most of the delegates' eyes were on her, waiting for a response.

"Very well then," Gilen said, her teeth gritted as she sat down. "But only if Teagan does not participate in this Conclave. We can all ascertain what his answer is for the Empire."

"Does anyone object?" Victoria asked.

"I do!" Teagan said.

The room was silent.

"Arl Teagan, I am sorry but this Conclave will not continue with your participation. You may stay if you wish to observe," Victoria said, waving her hand to the entrance.

"I will not," Teagan said as he shot up and threw his papers. Templars readied themselves, their hands on their hilts. "You're all cowards, all of you. Bending before the Empire and allowing them to do as they please. I for one will not allow it."

Guards went back to position as Teagan stomped out of the Cathedral. Whispers and murmurs beset the delegates.

Victoria waved her hand before them, silencing the sound. "It is a shame that Arl Teagan acted in such a way but it's his loss for leaving. As I was saying before, we have gathered here to discuss the situation of the Dragon Empire. We must determine whether or not to accept the Empire's treaty and whether their arrival calls for any action. Josephine, dear, why don't you begin?"

"Yes, Most Holy," Josephine said. "As you all know, the Empire has arrived in a bid to control the continent of Thedas. After taking control of Ferelden, the Empire has sent out demands to the other nations of Thedas. According to the demands, each nation must relinquish control to the Empire, for the Chantry to lose all authority, equal rights for all, and freedom of all mages. Ambassador Gilen has made it clear that these are the only terms that are non-negotiable."

"That is why we cannot accept these terms," Duke Cyril shouted forth. "Orlais has a right to determine what happens within our borders, for good or ill. Another nation does not decide for us."

"Did Orlais not invade Ferelden, Duke Cyril?" Alexander of Cumberland asked.

"That was 120 years ago, Ambassador. And I seem to recall Nevarra took Perendale from us," Cyril said with a soft voice.

"Gentleman, please," Evelyn said, breaking the argument. "Regardless of our history, the point is that with sovereignty, we can make decisions as we know our own lands and people. What Tamriel is asking is for us to submit to a power that is miles away on another continent. And with the sudden change of the treaty with Ferelden, we have no guarantee the Empire will respect our customs or culture."

"Exactly," Lord Chancellor King said, crossing his arms. "To remove worship of the Chantry is tantamount to heresy. People will lose their moral compasses and mages will turn into abominations."

"Our demands stipulate that the Chantry only lose political power. You will still be free to worship your Maker," Gilen said.

"And what of the Templars and Circles? Mages have great power and with it, a responsibility to protect themselves from society," Divine Victoria said.

Duke Cyril stood up and held out his arms. "We have already seen what freedom for mages entails. Kirkwall, the Mage-Templar War, Corypheus. Do we really want more maleficar running loose?"

Gilen drummed her fingers. "I can assure the Duke that there will be no problems. The Circles are to become schools of learning for any gifted with magical abilities. Children will still need to be trained but under our rule, they can choose to stay or live out their lives just like any normal citizen."

"And the Templars?" Ella of Starkhaven asked.

"They will become part of our own anti-magic force. Zealots will be barred from joining to avoid any abuse, of course, and they will be dispatched against any mages that happen to turn into an abomination," Gilen continued.

Many of the delegates shook their heads at the news, looking down at their tables. Disappointed at the Empire's reactive policy to which Evelyn agreed. But Tevinter and the Anderfels smiled and nodded, no doubt approving more on principle than policy.

"Well, I for one can agree with such a policy," High Constable Jacoba said. "But I still have concerns about the Chantry provision. While I might be able to accept it, the same can not be said of the people of the Anderfels. It's so ingrained in our culture, that to remove it invites hostility to our way of life."

Lord Chancellor King rose from his seat. "The Chantry is the great arbiter for peace and stability in Thedas. And despite our wars in the past, many more would have happened without the Chantry. How would your Empire act in this situation? With brute strength? By smashing the petulant vassals until they heed? Our faith in the Maker and his bride are what unite us. It defines us as Thedosians. Tantervale will not bow to foreign invaders. Not to the Qunari or the Empire."

A round of applause from Orlais and Tevinter erupted from the speech, clamoring with eager nods and a tiny fist pump that Evelyn swore she saw. Then she noticed from the Riviani ambassador that she was furiously tapping her foot, glaring death threats to other delegates.

"How dare you say that!" Ofrecina of Dairsmuid said as she jumped to her feet. "The Chantry has encouraged many of the wars that have happened within these past years. We still have not received an apology for the massacre of Rivaini citizens during the Qunari Wars."

"That is because the Qun is vile and there was no hope of saving them," Ambassador Alexander said.

"Says the religious fanatic!"

"Order, order! I will have order in this chamber or this meeting is adjourned," Victoria said, slamming her fist. A shockwave erupted, silencing the delegates.

"Most Holy," Ofrecina said, walking from her table. "We are focusing on the wrong issue here. As we debate about the Empire, the Qunari threaten to push into Rivain and already are making ground in Tevinter. Divine Nihalias, you agree that the Qunari are the more pressing issue?"

"They are, Ambassador," Divine Nihalias said, clasping his hands and resting his elbows on the table. "Already the Qunari push further south and at the rate they're going, we might lose half of Tevinter in half a year, perhaps less."

"Divine Nihalias speaks true," Dorian added. "It is why many in the Imperium would rather the Qunari be dealt with first before considering the situation with the Empire."

"Dorian, you're not suggesting we take all our armies north and leave the south open to attack?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course not, Evelyn," Dorian said with a flick of his hand. "But should we not agree to the Empire's terms, then Tevinter cannot send any support. It'll be a war on two fronts."

"Then perhaps we should gain the Empire's assistance," Ofrecina said. The Free Marches and Nevarran delegates widened their eyes as she turned to Gilen. "Ambassador Gilen, would it not be possible for the Empire to focus on the Qunari first?"

"And allow the rest of Thedas time to build up your armies and defenses," Gilen said, her smile streaking of slyness. "I don't think so. The terms apply to every nation including the Qunari. Of course, we have taken into account the severity each nation poses."

"What do you mean by that, Ambassador Gilen?" Bran of Kirkwall asked.

The rest of the delegates leaned as Gilen walked in front of her table.

"It's not much," Gilen said. "We've simply studied what each nation has done in the past and its current situation. An example: each and every nation here aside Rivain scored very poorly with racial equality, one we intend to correct."

"By what means, Ambassador Gilen?" Emperor Gaspard asked as he stood tall. "Will you start arming the elves? Encourage revenge? Kick out every human and give their homes to elves?"

"Of course not, Emperor Gaspard," Gilen replied, crossing her arms. "But the people of Orlais and the rest of Thedas will learn to respect others regardless of their race. It'll be up to them whether we do this the easy way or hard way."

Evelyn frowned. "Meaning you're willing to hurt people just to achieve your supposed utopia."

"I made no such comment. I am simply stating that resisting change makes it harder for both of us," Gilen replied as she walked back to her table.

"Ambassador Gilen, I am quite tired of your vagueness. Will the Empire use threats and violence to achieve their terms? Yes or no?" Ella of Starkhaven demanded.

"It's on a case-by-case basis, Ambassador Ella. Once you've turned over control, we will determine each nation's or city's situation and go from there," Gilen said.

Alexander and Ella waved their fists as Lord Chancellor King stood and said, "Your continued answers and refusal to even accommodate any changes to the treaty are unacceptable. I am sorry but Tanterville rejects the Empire's demands."

"Starkhaven as well," Ella stood.

"While I would agree, I am simply relaying a message," Bran of Kirkwall said as he looked down. "Kirkwall also rejects the demands."

"Be reasonable, all you," Gilen said, her voice thick with displeasure as she narrowed her eyes. "Did Denerim not show you that it is impossible to resist? We are near three hundred thousand strong, the best fighting force in the world with dragons to beckon at our call. I do not want thousands of Thedosians to die but that is what will happen if you try to resist. Look into your hearts, accept the demands, and many lives will not just be saved but improved. What do you say?"

"That you're a liar," Evelyn said.

Every eye in the room shot towards Evelyn, pupils pulsed at the sight of the one-armed Inquisitor, standing before her table. Even Solas perked up from his corner. Gilen's teeth slightly bared at her statement.

"What?" Gilen asked as she walked from her table.

"I said you're a liar," Evelyn said, pointing her finger. "You're not as strong as you think you are. I know you've sent several thousands of your troops back home and I know your government isn't fully behind your war."

"That is a lie!" Gilen said, holding her arms out. "Our nobles and commoners fully support this war. And even if it were true, our forces are considerably more powerful than all Thedas combined."

"Then can you explain why your invasion is seemingly on a timetable then?" Josephine asked. "If you are powerful as you say you are, surely you can grant us a reprieve and attack the Qunari first."

"I…" Gilen said as a small bubble gulped in her throat. "That is classified. All you need to know is that we have established a time table for our terms. You don't get to decide who we deem our enemies."

"But I get to decide mine," Gaspard said as he stood from his chair. "And the Dragon Empire is an enemy to Orlais. We reject your terms for surrender, lizard."

"Insults?" Gilen said, shaking her head. "Is this what the supposed ambassadors of Thedas are? Children whose only defense is to name call. Your racism just confirms what we are doing is right. And what about the rest of you?"

"The rest of us?" Victoria asked as she looked over the room. "My dear ambassador, I don't know how you think pleading is going to gain you allies. The fact is, you were always alone in this debate. Your contempt for mages running loose everywhere… it's quite amusing you think that what works in Tamriel will work in Thedas. The Chantry is against your terms."

"As is the Inquisition," Evelyn said.

"If the Chantry is against the terms, then Nevarra is against them as well," Ambassador Alexander added.

High Constable Jacoba sighed. "As a representative of the Grey Wardens, we cannot take any sides in this conflict. I agree with the Empire's terms but I do not think the people will. Thus the Anderfels are to be neutral in this conflict."

"Convenient of you, isn't it?" Evelyn said, clenching her fists. "To hide behind your Grey Warden neutrality. But just because there isn't a Blight, doesn't mean you should hide in your forts."

"Says the woman who banished every Grey Warden from the south. It was clear what your stance was on the Wardens. Our duty is to defeat Blights and our order will not go extinct to prevent any change in government. Be it the Empire, Thedas, or even the Qunari; as long as we're able to stop the Blights, then whoever is in charge doesn't matter," Jacoba slammed her fist.

Tension began to rise. Feet tapping and chin-stroking. Evelyn glanced all around as every delegate rose from their seat.

"You're all fools," Ofrecina said, grabbing her documents. "The Qunari are the biggest threat this world has seen and you're all thinking of going to war with the Empire. The people of Rivain will not be part of another massacre. Ambassador Gilen, Rivian will gladly accept the terms in exchange for assistance against the Qunari."

"Done," Gilen said. "Well, then I guess that leaves Tevinter. Divine Nihalias, Magister Pavus. What is your answer?"

Divine Nihalias looked away, fidgeting his fingers. Dorian's finger slid along his scalp, glancing back and forth from the table to delegate.

Dorian? Evelyn thought.

"Ambassador Gilen, can you clarify something for me?" Dorian asked. Gilen nodded for Dorain to proceed. "When you sent Tevinter your terms, you stipulated a condition that slavery must be abolished. How will you achieve such a change?"

"As I said, on a case-by-case…"

"I want a real answer, ambassador," Dorian said, his demeanor more monotonous than his usual self. "Not the politician's answer."

Gilen narrowed her eyes at Dorian. The magister shot back, he had no intention of losing the battle. Gilen then snapped her fingers, holding her hand out to her bodyguard. A piece fell on and she held it up near.

"Article 2, Section 2, Paragraph 3 of the Imperial Constitution: Slave owners must immediately release any and all slaves to the general public. Each slave shall receive a stipend from the slave owners and said stipend must be enough to buy shelter, food, water, and clothing for at least four months. Any slave owner that refuses shall be arrested, tried, and executed."

"And what if they want to come back as servants voluntarily?" Dorian asked.

"Paragraph 4 of the same section: Anyone responsible for the practice of slavery shall not be permitted to hire back any former slaves for a minimum of 10 years. Those caught breaking the provision shall be tried, arrested, and jailed for a minimum of 15 years."

"So, no chance to change it over a cup of tea?" Dorian asked.

"I'm afraid not, Magister Pavus. But the sacrifices your nobles will make will benefit all of Tevinter. Yes, you'll lose power and influence but with us, you'll have access to powerful magic. With it, you'll research for us great ways to benefit not just Tevinter but the entire Empire. Join us and together we'll defeat the Qunari and Tevinter will be more prosperous than it ever was."

Dorian looked back to Evelyn. His lips pouted and his eyes drooped. He whispered something to Divine Nihalias, words Evelyn tried to make out.

Come on Dorian, don't stand against us, Evelyn thought.

Dorian stepped in front of Gilen, inhaling the air before exhaling. "Ambassador Gilen, I agree with your terms."

"What!?" Evelyn yelled.

"Dorian?" Josephine questioned.

The rest of the delegates clenched their fists, widening their eyes. Ofrecina nodded in approval as Divine Victoria tightened her shoulders. Gilen smiled at the news and extended her hands.

"You made the right choice, Magister Pavus," Gilen said.

"Hold on, you didn't let me finish," Dorian said as he gave a slight wink to Evelyn. "I said that I agree with your terms even though I think they could be improved. But the rest of Tevinter doesn't. Well, probably the slaves but they can't read. Anyway, I understand that what Tevinter does is barbaric and evil. That we've done a lot of harm to the world, like Blights, Corypheus, and hurting elves. But forcing us to change, by the sword or magic, and telling us that it's correct because you're tougher. It doesn't make you better than us, it makes you like us."

"Then by your words, Andraste was a tyrant as well? Our way is the correct way because it is right. How can you honestly say slavery is good?" Gilen asked.

"Don't change the subject," Evelyn interjected. "Slavery is an evil system, I know that and you know that. But you can't just go around threatening people with their lives if they don't agree with your ideas at your pace. Whether its slavery for Tevinter, magic for Orlais, or religion for Nevarra. Change has to be gradual so that over time people can adjust and learn to live in the new system. Forcing us to change will create resentment, for both the Empire and the people you're trying to protect. And what will happen if your empire collapses? What then? They'll just go back to doing what you tried to get rid of."

Gilen bared her teeth and hissed. "So then, Tevinter will refuse the terms?"

"I'm sorry," Dorian said.

"No, I'm sorry," Gilen said, tilting her head to her guards and they began piling up her documents. "You're all making a mistake! This resistance you're putting up, it won't amount to anything. The Dragonborn will make sure you understand; you don't deny the Dragon Empire! Ambassador Ofrecina, since you've agreed to join, come with me. We've many details to discuss on our way back to Denerim."

Ofrecina nodded and gestured to her guards to follow the Imperial delegation. As they all piled out, Gilen stopped before the doors and gave one last look.

"It was good to meet you all. Especially that comment about slaves from the Tevinter delegate. We'll have a special surprise for you too."

Silence bequeathed the room for a minute. Delegates and advisors stared at each other, uncomfortably rose as they looked away from each other. Divine Victoria tapped her staff on the floor.

"Now then, since we have all decided to reject the Empire's terms," Victoria said, "we need to decide on a course of action. I propose we discuss the possibility of an Exalted March against the Empire? Any objections?"

None of the delegates made a sound, only shaking their heads.

"Excellent," Victoria continued. "High Constable Jacoba, since the Anderfels is neutral, this conversation is not open to you. Please leave."

"Of course, Most Holy," Jacoba bowed and left with her team.

"If I may Most Holy," Josephine raised, "the Inquisition has another suggestion to help with such an endeavor."

"And what might that be Josephine?" Victoria asked.

"Well... you see...um... I don't know how to word it properly," Josephine flustered, scratching her board.

Delegates intently focused to listen, whispering beneath their breath as Josephine failed to say.

Evelyn leaped in front, directing their attention to her and she said, "We need to make peace with the Qunari."

Rows of boos and shouts bellowed at Evelyn. Gaspard and Duke Cyril shook their heads, delegates raised their fists, and Divine Victoria shot those ice-cold pupils into Evelyn's soul.

"Inquisitor, did you not forget that they tried to kill us a few months ago?" Alexander hollered.

"The Qunari are a vile people and already have made ground into Tevinter. They only see us as enemies to convert!" Divine Nihalias said, his veins popping on his body. "Unless you're suggesting sending the Qunari our armies, then the answer is no."

"We don't have to make a peace treaty with them. Just an armistice so that their forces can focus on the Empire. That way, we take out two enemies," Evelyn said, holding up two fingers.

"And how do you suppose to make that happen, Inquisitor? The Qunari are not exactly in the speaking mood," Bran of Kirkwall asked.

"The Qunari will speak to me."

A voice echoed into the chamber, gaining the attention of all to the source. A female elf, garbed in heavy armor, strolled in high. She wielded a strange blade, curved to the hilt, and the guard shaped like a griffon, and a large shield on her back.

As she approached, Evelyn noticed her green eyes, red hair tied in a ponytail, and a scar across her cheek.

"And who are you? Guards," Alexander called.

"It's all right, Ambassador Alexander," Leliana jumped in, holding her hand out. "She is with me. Of course, she should have been in here when this Conclave began."

"Sorry, Leliana, but I saw the High Constable was here. I wanted to wait until she left," the mysterious woman said.

"Leliana, who is this? Why is she here?" Victoria asked.

Leliana stepped towards Victoria's chair and commanded the room's attention. "Attendees of the Conclave, may I present to you Kahari Tabris of Denerim. Or as you may know her as the Hero of Ferelden."

Gasps among the delegates burst out among themselves. Their eyes could not believe who they saw. Evelyn and Josephine exchanged a glance of surprise.

"It's you," Evelyn said.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Inquisitor Trevelyan," Kahari said with the cross of her arms. "Don't you worry, I can get the Qunari to stop. I'm a personal friend of the Arishok."

* * *

 ** _Thoughts? Criticisms?_**


	24. Parabellum

**Chapter 24: Parabellum**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Co-author -** zack32

 **A/N: Hello everyone sorry for the wait. Unfortunately, this update will be one of the lasts for now. My classes are starting soon and my schedule will be full of tests, labs, studying, and work. zack32 will try to update the rest but I wouldn't expect another chapter within at least a few weeks. Enjoy this chapter and have a nice day.**

* * *

"What do you mean you are a friend of the Arishok?" Divine Nihalias questioned.

The sudden appearance of the Hero of Ferelden had shocked the entire room, to say the least. It had been years, decades since anyone had seen of her and now of all places, she was here. All eyes focused on her, waiting for an answer.

The Hero of Ferelden smirked and crossed her arms. "As I said, I know him personally. I fought with him in the Fifth Blight when he was just known as Sten. We became good friends and stayed in contact," Kahari said.

"The Qunari just tried to assassinate every sovereign of Southern Thedas during the Exalted Council. They are even worse than the Empire," Gaspard said.

"If I may, Emperor Gaspard," Leliana raised. "What the reports and investigations found was that the Qunari responsible was an extremist faction of the Ben-Hassrath and unrelated to the Arishok. They were disavowed by their leadership," she replied.

Bran pointed a finger. "Of course! Just like the previous Arishok was disavowed when killed by the Champion! After he nearly destroyed my city and murdered Viscount Dumar!"

"Please! Calm yourselves and listen to what she has to say," Evelyn pleaded. She approached Kahari, allowing others to get across her rhetoric. "The Empire threatens us as much as the Qunari. Desperate situations call for desperate measures. It took only one night for Ferelden to fall."

Evelyn's words had rung true to the ambassadors, like an epiphany of proverbial obviousness. Their boos quieted, each giving an implicit sign of trust to each other and they say down to listen.

Kahari spoke a suave tone to the delegates, hands abreast. "I know the Arishok well. He isn't a blind fanatic. He'll listen to me as I am a person of worth in his culture. I can go and help propose the armistice with Tevinter and get the Qunari to side with us against the Empire," she said.

"How do we know they'll keep their word?" Divine Nihalias asked.

"We don't," Kahari shook her head. "But it's better than fighting a war against two enemies, isn't it? The Qunari aren't stupid anyway, they must know the Empire is a larger threat."

Dorian whispered into Divine Nihalias's ear. The man listened intently to Dorian, nodding as he stared back at Kahari.

"Fine if you can get the Qunari to agree to such an arrangement then Tevinter can send its legions south. But they need to return the cities they took."

"No promises," Kahari smirked back.

"Although I loathe the idea of offering them Rivain on a silver platter, we don't have much choice. The Empire would be more easily defeated if divided. The Chantry gives you our blessing, Hero of Ferelden, to carry out this plan of yours," Victoria added.

 _ **23rd of Cloudreach, 9:45 Dragon/ 23rd of Rain's Hand, 305 4E**_

"This is not good."

Leliana repeatedly looked over her reports, trying to find out as much as she could from them. Yet they were not as reliable as one could hope for.

Despite having a large contingency of highly trained spies, not a single bit of information on their movements could be found. If that wasn't enough, quite a few of them even failed to report in. The Empire's own intelligence was too good. Even Solas's own spies could at best ascertain what the Empire was doing.

There has to be something we can find out, Leliana thought, only for her to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said as she continued over her notes.

"Good morning Leliana," Cullen nodded as he came in.

"Commander. How are you doing?" Leliana asked.

"As good as one can be before a war starts. I've been looking at what remains of our army since the Exalted Council. Reports about our allies should be coming soon," Cullen said. "Any news?"

"Yes, Orlais has started sending in troops to Jader and all along from the Dales to Orlais," Leliana recounted. "The Free Marches have started using their troops to assemble a navy and Nevarra has begun assembling their army. But there's something else I want to discuss. About this Marcus Ebiri Hawke is working with."

"I remember. An apostate from the Free Marches, right?" Cullen asked. "What about him?"

"My agents have checked all the Circles and the mage underworld. There is a Marcus Ebiri, from the Circle in Tantervale. But..." Leliana answered

"But...?" Cullen asked.

"My agents interviewed all the senior members of the Tantervale Circle and none had any recollection of that name. And further investigation found that Marcus Ebiri was confirmed dead during the Mage-Templar War," Leliana said as she held her chin.

Cullen frowned. "So he faked his death?"

"No, no it's too convenient. We just happen to find the man that exists and then move on. And as my agents reported, the people they interviewed all felt as though they remembered. But it was as if their memories were tampered with," Leliana finished.

Her eyes widened at what she said. Cullen had the same look and leaned forward over the table.

"You think he could be an agent of Solas," he whispered.

"I do. You saw it. Solas has access to spells neither of us has seen. He could have implanted memories and records into the Circle; it would throw us off this agent's trail," Leliana surmised as she crossed her arms. "Think about it, he knows where the artifacts are. He sends an agent, one with elven sympathies, to retrieve it. And he happens to help us. It's too good to be true."

"You're right now that you put it. It makes even more sense with the Dalish that's with him. Or he could also be an Imperial spy, who knows?" Cullen said.

Leliana put her thumb under her chin. "That's actually quite possible too. With what happened these past few weeks, nothing surprises me."

"Maker… I was just trying to lighten the mood," Cullen replied.

"Don't worry Commander. I sent agents to watch Hawke a week ago. There haven't been any reports so far that's alarming but I may have to meet this new ally if the situation arises," Leliana said.

A Templar suddenly erupted in the room, saluting them both. "Commander Cullen, Most Holy has requested your presence in the war room," she said.

Cullen sighed. "Duty calls it seems. We'll continue this later Leliana."

Leliana quickly grabbed hold of his arm, stopping the Commander in his track. "Cullen, do not speak to anyone about this, especially Evelyn. I fear the Well may have affected her judgment and Solas is taking advantage of that."

"I… I understand," Cullen said as he left with the Templar.

* * *

Moving towards the war room was much harder than it used to be. Scores of soldiers and aides blocked his path as their feet stammered through the halls. Further through, he could make out the Inquisitor standing near the throne and talking with some soldiers.

"Make sure my family is out of Ostwick. I want them at Andoral's Reach by next week. Ask Solas so that you can get to Ostwick today," Evelyn said.

"Yes Your Worship," the soldiers said, saluting before leaving.

"Inquisitor," Cullen said.

"Cullen, good to see you. On your way to the war room?" Evelyn asked.

"I am, as are you correct?" Cullen asked Evelyn to nod back. "Well then, is the evacuation going on schedule?"

"As well as it can," Evelyn said, gesturing to Cullen to follow as she began to walk. "We should have most of the Inquisition in Val Royeaux by next week. I just hope the ones staying here can hold out as long as they can."

"I hope so too. But leaving them here, I'm still not so sure," Cullen said.

"We have to Cullen. We need to use every opportunity to delay the Empire. And we're not leaving them for dead."

"I know Solas agreed to allow our troops movement through some of his Eluvians but I'm still wary. What if he doesn't? He could make up an excuse or…"

"It will work," Evelyn said, stopping Cullen in a hall. "Cullen, you don't have to remind me that Solas can't be trusted. I get it; I could never forgive him for what he's done. But this war it's… it's bigger than any of us, bigger than even Solas's plans."

"You shouldn't rely on everything the Well tells you. How do you know it's Mythal anyway? What if it's Solas trying to manipulate you?"

Evelyn placed her hand on his shoulder. "Cullen believe me when I tell you that if I had the slightest inclination it was, then you and Leliana would be the first to know. But it's not just the Well, it's something more. A feeling I've been having since this all began; the Empire, more importantly, the Dragonborn can't win."

Cullen sighed back. "Inquisitor, you can't expect people to believe you based on a feeling. And while I'd rather prefer for Ferelden to be free, I don't think the Empire is the monster you're making them out to be."

"We'll see Cullen. If there's one thing I know, anyone who claims to have utopia is either lying or does terrible things to keep it like that."

Cullen and Evelyn strode into the war room, the large table in the center with several figurines on the map. Surrounding the table was Divine Victoria, Emperor Gaspard, Cassandra, and several Orlesian officers.

"My dear Cullen and Inquisitor, a pleasure for you two to have made it," Divine Victoria said as she then waved her hand over. "Let me introduce you to Orlais' finest generals. Duke Theophile de Lydes, in command of the infantry. Marquis Louis-Philippe of the Dales in charge of the cavalry and the Count Charles of Val Chevin in charge of the navy."

"And as acting Grand General, I will lead the Chevaliers," Gaspard chimed in.

"I'm glad you could all make it," Evelyn said as she bowed. "I hope together we come up with a strategy to delay the Empire. Now let us begin."

"I'm sorry Inquisitor but did you say delay?" Duke Theophile asked.

"I did. We can't defeat the Empire in a conventional war, we'd be slaughtered. We have to delay them as long as possible, enough so that their government will be wary of the invasion and force a peace treaty," Evelyn said.

"Which is why we'll adopt a hit and run strategy," Cullen said as he leaned over the table. "Now, judging from our reports on their numbers, the Empire will most likely attack us on multiple fronts. Here through Jader, the Waking Sea, and Rivain."

"So then, they can attack us by both land and sea," Count Charles said. "First and foremost, we can't allow them to attack Val Royeaux by the sea. If they take the capital in the first wave... Orlais has only 40 ships. How many from the rest?" he asked.

"Nevarra can provide 20 ships and the Free Marches can cobble together 15 ships. So 75 in total," Cullen said, reading from a clipboard.

"Less than the Empire though not by much," Cassandra said.

"Which is why when we receive Qunari support, we'll be able to gain the advantage over them," Evelyn said. "And anyway, I doubt the Empire would send all their ships to Val Royeaux."

"How so?" Duke Theophile asked.

"The Qunari, Duke Theophile," Divine Victoria said. "I could surmise from our dear Imperial ambassador that the Empire is very passionate about equality. And the fact they sent an extra demand to Tevinter tells me that slavery is one they despise the most. And who better to represent that than our neighbors up north."

"To the Empire, the Qunari and Tevinter represent the biggest affront to their beliefs even more so than Orlais. And with their vast knowledge of Thedas, we'd know they'd see the Qunari as the biggest threat," Evelyn said as she grabbed an enemy figurine of the table.

"Therefore, we can likely assume the Empire will be sending the majority of its troops north to Rivain," Cullen stated as Evelyn placed pieces near Rivain. "We'll have fewer troops to deal with in Orlais and the Free Marches. And with enough delays, we may be able to force the Empire to abandon this fight."

"Even so, there is still a substantial amount of soldiers coming towards Jader and not to mention their dragons could easily destroy our navy," Gaspard said, stroking his chin. "Perhaps we should lay traps on the Imperial Highway and within the cities. That way it will force their soldiers to slow down and give us opportunities to attack with raids and flanking maneuvers."

"How many Chevaliers are there?" Evelyn asked.

"A fine 5,000," Gaspard replied.

"In addition to another 5,000 cavalry," Marquis Louis said. "The Empire will have to also take the villages around in the Dales. The flat terrain is perfect for cavalry charges."

"But you must almost take into account their dragons," Cassandra recalled. "They'll be able to see you coming from miles away. Our cavalry should lie in ambush in forests and wait for their flanks to open up."

"But they have elves don't they?" Evelyn asked. "Won't they easily spot us in the forests as well?"

"Which is why we must choose our battles carefully," Cullen said. "We find weaknesses, look for places where they're vulnerable. We'll use a small force to attack in the front, create a distraction so that our more mobile troops can flank around."

"And the mages?" Evelyn asked.

"That is where the Chantry comes in, my dear," Divine Victoria said. "10,000 Templars stand at the ready throughout southern Thedas. We can employ groups of them into each infantry division and weaken their magic while our mages can attack and support from afar."

"So to recount," Evelyn said as she waved over the table. "We'll soften the invaders, city by city, town by town. We'll evacuate the people, leave as many traps and fortifications as possible within the cities and on the roads. We should also destroy farms too."

Cullen widened his eyes at her suggestion, stepping in front of Evelyn. "Inquisitor, why would you suggest that? While it may deprive the Empire of supplies, it's also leaving us the infrastructure to repair."

"I disagree, Commander," Cassandra said. "We should be using every opportunity to delay the Empire. But at the same time, we should also be cautious about how we do it. Instead of burning the farms, we should try to harvest as much as we can and take it with us."

"If we intend to that, Lady Seeker, then we'll need the servants to do so while our soldiers layout the defenses," Gaspard said. "We should gather all the elves in the alienages and-"

"No," Evelyn said, her eyes peered towards Gaspard as she spoke. "Using the elves as laborers is exactly what the Empire wants us to do. It would prove them right. Worse, some elves may be tempted to defect and join them."

"As you wish Lady Inquisitor," Gaspard replied, as he bared his teeth. "But how do you intend to harvest everything? Should our soldiers play peasants?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Of course not. The Imperium sent us 3000 mercenaries. We'll use them instead. They may not be happy about it but as long as they're paid, they'll agree."

"The same strategy should be applied in the Free Marches as well. They should also concentrate on defending their coasts, laying traps and ambushes for the Imperial navy. We should divide the Nevarran soldiers between both Orlais and the Free Marches to support our strategy," Cullen added.

"And Mortalitasi," Cassandra said, crossing her arms. "While it sickens me, the magic would be useful against the Imperials. As long as it's their bodies and not Thedosians."

"Hey, you can't..!" a voice from the hall said.

"Sure we can. Like this!"

The war council turned their heads to the gruff voice's direction, only for the door to kick open. A dwarf with a large red beard, dressed in armor with an axe strolled in. Kahari followed behind as a Templar ran in after.

"Most Holy, I am so sorry but these two just burst in and-"

"And you failed your duty," Victoria answered as her eyes shot back daggers. "Well, then you are lucky that the intruders are allowed in. Return to your post."

The Templar repeatedly bowed as he backed out of the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, Most Holy but I needed to talk to the Inquisitor," Kahari said.

"Can't it wait, Warden-commander? We're in the middle of our strategy," Evelyn said.

"I'm sorry but it has to do with a certain 'elven thing,'" Kahari replied, quoting with her fingers.

"I'll be right back," Evelyn said, sighing in response as she followed Kahari and the dwarf out of the room.

"What?" Evelyn asked in a low whisper.

"Hang on there, Inquisitor. Aren't you going to ask about me?" the dwarf asked as he placed his hands on his chest.

"No," Evelyn said, prompting the dwarf to just stare back in amazement. He looked back to Kahari, swiveling his head back and forth between the two women.

"This is Oghren, Inquisitor," Kahari said. "The dwarf from Orzammar that helped me defeat the Blight. He's been a Warden for at least a decade now."

"Oh, forgive me then," Evelyn said.

"Yeah well… nevermind," Oghren said as he looked away.

"Smart Oghren," Kahari said as she shrugged. "Anyway, Inquisitor, I wanted to talk to you about something before we leave. It's about my family. They were in Denerim when the Empire attacked."

"I'm sorry but we haven't heard much from Ferelden," Evelyn replied. "Of course, why would you seem worried? Don't you know the Empire is all about racial equality?"

"It may come as a surprise, Inquisitor but not every elf cares about racial equality. All I care about is my family and if they're safe and sound, then the rest doesn't matter," Kahari said.

"What about those elves they have?" Oghren asked as he leered his head. "I heard they have golden skin and nice legs. Even got some gray ones too."

Evelyn wrinkled her face and shuddered at his words. "So why fight the Empire then Kahari?"

"It's their magic policy I can't abide by," Kahari said. Her fists clenched and she said, "Magic is the reason I'm a Warden in the first place. It stole my life and that's not to mention all the other travesties that happened because of it. And the Empire just wants all mages free reign to do whatever they want."

"Personal reasons. You and every other noble," Evelyn said.

"Except I do it for my family," Kahari shot back, narrowing her eyes.

Evelyn shot back the same, the two 'heroes' battling with their eyes as Oghren looked on in awe as drool began to slip from his mouth.

"Still the same as ever, aren't you Kahari?" Leliana asked as the spymaster walked in between.

"And you're still spying, I see?" Kahari replied. "Guess none of us have really changed."

"Hey there, Leliana," Oghren waved.

"Oh, hello... Oghren," Leliana said, sneering her nose as she spoke. "Inquisitor, I have something important to tell the war room."

"What is it?" Evelyn asked.

"A mutual friend of ours, Zevran Arainai, has revealed that the Empire has more allies than anticipated."

"Zevran? From the Crows?" Evelyn asked. Her eyes widened. "You don't mean?"

"Yes, I do its-"

 _ **Docks, Denerim, Ferelden**_

"Antiva, your Majesty," Nilssa said.

The image of the Blades Grandmaster along with General Antossia and Larshnag floated above a table surrounded by generals and the Emperor. Each sat in a chair, surrounded by a tent as the noise and bustle of soldiers moved about.

"Excellent work, Nilssa," Gaius nodded. "Larshnag, I take it, she put your skills to good use?"

"Surprisingly she did, your Majesty. Fighting in the underground arenas was my favorite part," Larshnag said.

"I would have felt better if I didn't have to guard fat merchants, your Majesty," Antossia interjected.

"It worked out in the end, Antossia. Antiva is now our vassal state and will allow us movements through their lands," Gaius concluded.

"Indeed it has, your Majesty," Gasred added. "By our estimates, bringing Antiva into the fold will reduce this war by a month or two."

"And reduce further casualties," Marius said as he leaned over the table. "Your Majesty, I'll have the Northern Army move into Antiva and Rivain immediately."

"Hang on a minute, Commander," Nilssa called.

All eyes turned back to Nilssa's hologram. The woman was leaning her eye to someone out of the way, nodding her head as her eyes narrowed.

"Your Majesty, I am deeply sorry for our failure," Nilssa bowed and knelt. "It seems the Qunari are very… tenacious. I've just received news that they have taken hold of Kont-aar, Seere, and most of northern Rivain."

"How did this happen Nilssa!?" Rhiata said as she slammed her fist down. "I thought your agents were aware of the Qunari's movements."

"It would seem the Qunari are much more skilled in spycraft than anticipated. Apparently, the entire town was full of Ben-Hasserath agents and they provided free passage for the army."

"Didn't our reports say the Qunari only had 50,000 soldiers?" Suver asked. "Aren't they all focused on Tevinter?"

"At most, it'd be sixty to seventy percent of their forces. Of course, these are just estimates as the Blades have not been able to penetrate Par Vollen. They may have even more," Tsrani said.

"So what? These milk-drinkers will be easy to destroy," Heidkar said. "Our dragons can easily take them."

"Don't underestimate these Qunari, Heidkar," Rhiata interjected. "The gaatlock they have is nothing to scoff at. They may be more powerful than our cannons."

"And we only have 60 ships with cannons," Deezara said. "Perhaps we should send more of our navy to attack the Qunari?"

"Which would leave our transports vulnerable in the Waking Sea," Celanya stated.

"The dragons can take care of the enemy navies," Elesse said, pointing towards the map. "Commander Marius, what do you think?"

Marius grasped his hands together, his nose rested on it as he looked at the map before them. As he continued to think, the Emperor interrupted as the man stood up.

"We have our allies don't forget," Gaius said. "Ferelden will provide us with 10,000 soldiers including their famous Ash Warriors. They will lead as the vanguard through Jader."

"And the sea, your Majesty?" Gasred asked.

"We won't attack Orlais or Nevarra by sea. Not yet, we need to keep our forces from being too divided. Marius, how do you suggest we split our forces?" Gaius asked.

"By overwhelming force, your Majesty," Marius said. Marius proceeded to grab the figurines and shift them around. "We'll send sixty-five percent of our forces north. Half will land in Antiva City and rest on Llomerynn. They'll attack the Qunari from the south, west, and the sea."

"And the other half will attack the Free Marches then," Tsrani said as she smiled and her fangs bared from her mouth. "Tsrani takes it, they'll surrender once they see how massive our forces are."

"Yes. General Antossia and Larshnag will command that half along with you Tsrani. Once they see our soldiers preparing for a siege, they'll see that fighting is suicidal and lay down their arms," Marius said.

"What if they refuse?" Celanya asked. "You well know Commander that people can be… nauseatingly patriotic or idiots. Just ask the Stormcloaks or the Dominion."

"Then I expect our soldiers to limit the number of casualties," Marius sighed. "If the worst comes, then only kill the soldiers."

"And the civilians? What if they raise a weapon against one of our soldiers?" Deezara asked.

"Then they become enemy combatants," Celanya said.

"Not true Celanya," Elesse shook her head. "If they're picking up weapons then our soldiers are frightening them."

"Our men and women are professional," Heidkar said as he leaned back. "If civilians are raising a weapon then they better be ready to kill because by Shor I will."

"Well, I disagree. Try to disarm civilians first and only kill if absolutely necessary. That's an order," Marius said.

"As you say, Commander," all the generals said in unison, some with rigid looks among their faces.

"Good. Now then, the other thirty-five percent of our forces will join with our Ferelden and Dalish allies to penetrate through Jader. General Elesse, you will join with the Southern army," Marius said.

"What should we expect, Commander?" Elesse asked.

"Not much. Our spies indicate a total strength of 50,000 Orlesian soldiers along with some Nevarran soldiers, the Inquisition, and Chantry Templars," Marius recalled.

"I don't expect to face us in battle, Commander," Heidkar said as he crossed his arms. "They're too weak to face us so they'll resort to trickery, feints, ambushes."

"Along with many traps and surprises they'll try to leave for us," Celanya added. "Not to mention the biggest hurdle; the Templars."

"We still haven't gained much conclusive research on Templar capabilities," Suver replied, stroking his chin. "Most Templars in Ferelden have refused to work with us and those that did were not as well trained. Nearby, Templars can prevent any Novice level spells from being cast within five meters. But we're still not sure if they can affect higher level spells and if it's dependent on the skill of the mage too."

"So we should keep our mages at a distance for now in a support role," Rhiata said. "Of course, we could test their abilities when we take one of their cities. Jader or perhaps Kirkwall."

The meeting was then interrupted as Finroth, dressed in lightly-armored Blades armor, strolled in. Nilssa's hologram peered over to see the bosmer walk over to the Emperor. The agent knelt to the Emperor's ears and whispered a message to which the Emperor was intently listening.

"Thank you, Finroth," Gaius said, nodding to the agent. Finroth proceeded to leave the tent as Gaius stood from his chair. "Commander Marius, please continue on without me. I must go and greet our Empress."

"Yes, your Majesty," Marius bowed as he continued to the rest of the generals.

* * *

Gaius's pupils expanded as he left the bright tent. Blinking a few times, he came into view of the city at night. Citizens and soldiers rushed through the streets. He could see workers, carrying loads of wood and metal as others stood in stalls asking for others to come. Blades guards immediately surrounded Gaius as he began his walk towards the harbor. It wasn't as loud as the other areas of the city, the crisp salty air from the waves brushed beneath his nose. He couldn't help but smile at the homey pleasure it brought.

As he arrived, he saw Queen Anora waiting on the docks as with her contingent of royal guards. Her hands clasped tightly together, low to her body. She looked out to the sea with stolid indifference.

"Queen Anora, a pleasure to see you again," Gaius greeted.

"Your Imperial Majesty, it's good to see you as well," Anora bowed, her face becoming confound without hesitation. "I was hoping to meet the Empress in person."

"Any particular reason?"

"I simply want to introduce myself properly," Anora said. She began to twiddle her thumbs, looking away towards the ocean. "Your Majesty, may I ask about Eamon and Teagan? What is to become of them?"

"It depends on what they do," Gaius said as he rested his arms behind. "If they fight during a battle, most likely they will be killed by my soldiers or dragons or even my mages. If not, they'll be given a chance to surrender and perhaps come back to Ferelden."

"And if not?"

"You know the answer."

Anora frowned at his response, her look of concern projected back to the ocean.

A ship almost as large as the Imperial flagship appeared over the horizon.

"She's just on time as usual," Gaius said, smiling as the ship sailed into port.

The ship docked and a woman descended from the ramp. She wore an elegant red dress, her black hair braided as it rested over her shoulder. Two Blades escorted her alongside, their eyes looked for possible threats. Gaius immediately walked towards her, his face glowed even more as Anora followed in tow.

"Serana my dear, I trust your voyage went well," Gaius said, embracing Serana within his arms.

"Gaius… I have missed you, love," Serana answered, cupping his cheek as their lips embraced.

Gaius gestured towards Anora. "Queen Anora, allow me to introduce you to the Empress of Tamriel, Serana Dracos. Serana this is Anora Mac Tir, the Queen of Ferelden."

"Queen Anora, I've heard a lot about you," Serana bowed. "I hope my husband has done his best to show you Imperial hospitality."

"He has, your Imperial Majesty," Anora bowed back. "I look forward to working with you and the Empire for Ferelden's future."

"As do I. It's a shame some of your countrymen don't see it the same way," Serana said.

"Well, I trust the Empire will do everything they can to limit the casualties among them," Anora replied.

"Our soldiers will do what they can. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a lot of catching up to do," Serana said as she winked to Gaius and he fadedly blushed.

"Of course. It was a pleasure to see you, your Majesties," Anora said.

As Anora walked away from the docks, Serana tilted her head. Her eyes glanced over Anora's figure. "She's rather pretty for her age. I hope you stayed loyal during this past month, alone by yourself…" she said, rubbing Gaius's arms.

"Please don't joke like that, Serana. I have enough to worry about without adding marital problems to the mix," Gaius said.

"Of course you wouldn't. If you did, then I'd have to kill you. How will I explain that to Deserius and Narria?"

Gaius chuckled. "I'm sure you'd make up something. Deserius always listened to you and Narria has never been one to pass up the opportunity to disobey."

Serana laughed back slightly, her lips grinning as she and Gaius laughed. Their laughs quieted though and Gaius's smile lost some of its vigors. His eyes narrowed and he took hold of Serana's arms in his.

"Did you bring what we needed?" Gaius asked.

"Of course," Serana said. "Our mages worked day and night to get it to work. Archmage Larethahl has assured me that they are bound and will be fully charged within two months. I doubt anyone rational would continue to wage war against us upon witnessing it."

Gaius smirked. "Perhaps the Qunari aren't. We just received a report from Nilssa that they've begun landing in Rivain, our new ally. But with the item you've brought, we can end this and…"

"Gaius," Serana said. Her hands held his arms tighter and sadness washed over her face. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I do but…" Gaius replied as he clenched his fists. "I regret that it has to come to this. All the lives that will be lost, families that will be broken, and their livelihood crashing before them. I just have to remember that this- this is bigger than any of us."

"I know. But looking back, you've managed to achieve the impossible before. So don't worry; Me, Deserius, Narria, Titus. We'll all make it through this to the end."

The two clasped their hands together, swaying within their grasps. They stared into each other's eyes, confirming to each other the path they must take. For theirs and the world.

"Thank you. Now come on then. Enough deary talk. Let's go to the Eamon Estate," Gaius said. "I made sure to have everything prepared," he whispered.

"The muffle enchantment is on this time?" Serana asked, flooding Gaius's cheeks in red.

"Triple checked this time," he said, scratching his head.

Their carriage strolled up before them, ready to take them to each other's pleasure when a cheery voice interrupted and ran up behind.

"Your Imperial Majesties," the voice called, revealing to be Elesse as Gaius and Serana veered their heads.

"Your Imperial Majesties," Elesse said, bowing to the two individually. "I am sorry to interrupt but I need to talk with you, my Emperor."

"Well, we were just on our way to the Eamon estate," Gaius said. "Do you need to be anywhere else?"

"I have to be near there. Arl Shianni is awaiting my presence for us to walk to the former alienage," Elesse stated.

"Come along then. The extra company would not hurt," Gaius said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Elesse replied as Serana and Gaius boarded the carriage.

* * *

The inside of the carriage was spacious for legroom. It's soft seats warmed Elesse as she sat across from Serana and Gaius.

"So General, what did you wish to speak about?" Gaius asked.

Elesse leaned back against her chair. "Well, you see… It's about Battlemage Marcus. We haven't heard much from him since he left. I wanted to know if something happened to him."

"He's fine. Why do you ask?" Gaius questioned.

"He's family, well a distant cousin really," Elesse explained. "He's my wife's second cousin, once removed and we share a common ancestor from Cyrodill. We found out about it a year ago and have started to connect."

"That's good of you two," Gaius said. "Even during a war, it's helpful to reconnect with family. You needn't worry, Elesse. Marcus's mission is going well and Nilssa's agents are making sure his cover is preserved."

Nilssa? Elesse thought as she looked out the carriage window. Spying on Marcus? What is that Nord up to?

The carriage finally stopped, arriving before the estate. The sounds of the city were just as lively as near the docks. Citizens drank, armorers smithed items, and soldiers ate from food stalls. It looked like a proper Imperial city to Elesse's eyes, a human one at the least.

"Thank you for informing me of Marcus's situation, my Emperor," Elesse said as she disembarked from the carriage. "My Empress," she bowed to Serana.

"Send our regards to the new Arl, General," Serana said, waving her hand.

Elesse nodded as she strolled down towards the elven alienage. Former alienage as the walls that once circled it had been demolished. The district had been fully cleaned by the Legion in the days following the capture of Denerim. Now workers, elves, and the poorest humans were renovating and building new houses. Shianni stood by with Legion guards, overseeing it all before spotting Elesse approaching.

"General Elesse, I'm glad you could make it," Shianni greeted with a smile.

"Pleasure is all mine Arl Shianni," Elesse answered. "The Emperor and the Empress send you their regards."

Shianni widened her eyes at the news. She sighed as she looked back at the construction. "Arl Shianni Tabris… I never expected to come to this but here I am. Serving all of Denerim at the behest of possibly the most powerful Empire in existence. It's… surreal."

"You'll get used to it. When I was made General of Valenwood, it came as a surprise too. I'm not the best archer or fighter. But we're both leaders for our people, in one way or another. And it's because of that, the Emperor entrusts us to do what's right for them," Elesse said, gesturing over to the district.

"I suppose so. But there are still quite a few humans that still resist the change," Shianni said as she followed along.

"You have your work cut out for you. I'd imagine it'd be much bloodier if the Empire wasn't here. I recall you inserted some Dalish into the city guard. How have they been doing?"

"A little aggressive to people probably because they're still not used to living in a city from the forests. It's why I'm impressed by the Legion's ability to train them."

"Quite a bit did join. But they shouldn't get their hopes up about fighting in this war. Training is at least several months and most likely they'll be stationed in Tamriel once they're done."

"I heard it's quite beautiful, especially Valenwood I hear so much about," Shianni said.

The two stopped the Vhenadahl, it's massive branches rooting out its green leaves. Thanks to the Empire's mages, it's withering had stopped and now its splendor could be admired by all the citizens. Elesse couldn't help but gleefully cheer inside. Back during the assault on the city, the tree's pitiful state couldn't pierce her heart with any deeper somber. Its own withering life force felt as though she were withering too.

"You should visit it sometime. We even have a town called Haven, much better than the one in Thedas," Elesse said as she admired the tree.

"Maybe but only if I could go with my whole family. Most of them are still here yet it doesn't feel the same without my cousin Kahari," Shianni said, sighing. "I wonder where she is?"

* * *

Gaius and Serana were busy laughing in joy. A servant poured more wine into their glasses, leaving the two alone in the salon.

"Did Narria really do that?" Gaius asked.

"You should have seen it. Her jumping around, her dress torn at her ankles as she chased after the rat. A highly skilled fighter that can nimbly defeat a Praetorian couldn't hit a small rat," Serana said,

"A flying one you said, which I'm certain had to do with the Mages Guild," Gaius replied, swaying the wine within his glass. "So what's that over there?" he asked.

Gaius's finger pointed over to a table, with three boxes laid across. One was short and long, another one was wide enough to fit over his lap, and the last one the size of his palm.

"You didn't think I'd just bring your work things, did you?" Serana asked.

Gaius swerved his eyes away, inscrutability sipping from his glass.

"Of course, you didn't," she said. "They're gifts, Gaius. From the kids."

Gaius raised a brow at Serana. Her sultry smile directed his glance towards the table. Setting his glass down, he levitated the first gift towards him. The box felt light and he looked over to see it had Narria's name over it.

"Narria worked on it for a month," Serana said. She set her glass down and leaned over his chair rail. "She managed to finish it the day before leaving for Corinthe."

Gaius lifted the top of the box to reveal a steel sword. The sword was a bit rugged, its edges jagged but barely. The blade glowed with a bit of white hue and across it was engraved "Sky Piercer".

"Narria made this herself?" Gaius asked, balancing the sword in his hand. "It's a little heavy near the hilt and the sword's edges are rough."

"She's still learning dear. Narria worked on it for nights to try to get it right. And she made sure to get a mage to enchant with a wind enchantment," Serana said.

"So it's meant to blow the enemy away as I strike them?" Gaius asked Serana to nod in agreement. He smiled. "I'll make sure to use it then."

Serana then brought over the smallest box, skipping over the second on purpose. Gaius raised a brow as to why she was keen on doing so but she placed her box firmly into his hands.

"Open it," she said.

The box was much simpler in its wrapping, for it had none for Gaius to rip off. A simple open on the top revealed a tiny book inside that looked peculiarly like a spell tome. But the symbol on the front was not one of the schools he was familiar with nor did it seem Daedric or any otherworldly design.

"Is this..." Gaius asked as he looked back on the box's top, "from Titus? A spell?"

"A new spell that Titus created," Serana said, "though right now it's a theory. You know how he is always reading books and tomes on magic, history, and other techniques. Well, he's come up with a spell that he thinks has the ability to cut through any dimensions."

"Really?" Gaius asked with surprise. "And he thinks I should be the first to know about it?"

"Well, he knows that the magic you use has properties that are uniquely tuned to the properties of the world. He came to me and decided that you figuring it out would be the best course of action."

"Hmm..." Gaius hummed. He opened through the book, flipping through the pages back and forth several times. "This is a complex spell. Even Marcus would have trouble figuring it out. Ha, seems Titus' studies are going well."

The next box he levitated over felt much lighter than its size. He tried to shake it but Serana quickly stopped him. Slowly lifting the top off, all Gaius could see were packs of wrapping paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

Serana ignored him as she rummaged in and pulled out a small ring. Gaius's eyes widened, the image of the ring burned into his memories. It's diamond setting on silver metal and the words "Formed from many, now as one" engraved in.

"Wh-where did Deserius get this?" Gaius asked, his voice trembled as Serana handed him the ring.

"Deserius found it while in Anvil. One of his spells went awry but he saw it pop out from beneath the ground. And he remembered the motto from your old house and how it belonged to-"

"My sister," Gaius said as his mouth quivered. The ring tight in his hand, his nose breathed out a long puff of air and a few tears rolled down his eyes. He would have cried more were it not for Serana to hold his hands as well.

She stared back into his eyes, a wave of calm basked the two. With a nod, Gaius wiped his eyes and donned the ring on his finger.

"Deserius always tugged at our hearts," Gaius said misty-eyed. "He'll make a good Emperor one day."

"So about our project," Serana continued. "How far along is it?"

Gaius drank a sip from his wine. "It's been going well in fact. Marcus not only uncovered the artifact but also managed to take down a Tevinter conspiracy. The conspiracy was planning to take over Thedas but he stopped it with the work of Inquisition agents. He then managed to awaken some Great Dragons."

"Great Dragons?" Serana asked. "I thought you said you and your kin only know about our dragons."

"I thought so too but we sensed them in the Fade. I talked to some spirits and they told me these Great Dragons are a particular breed of the Thedosian species who carry great power in their blood. Marcus's reasoning for awakening them was sound even if it wasn't his original objective. More than that he was given some of their blood to enhance himself," Gaius answered her.

"Did he drink it?" Serana asked.

Gaius shook his head. "No, I told him to hold off from using it until the time was right. But gaining the potion has forged a bond of trust with a witch who watches over these Great Dragons. From what he describes, she knows quite a bit."

"I see, a witch…" Serana smirked. "Did you ask the boy if she was a hag or pretty perhaps?"

Gaius chuckled. "I was almost tempted! But I think he has enough work to do with right now to bother him. From what I understand he's tracking the last magister," Gaius' eyes narrowed as he drummed his fingers over his glass. "The magister has what we're searching for."

"Are you sure about that? Where is it now?"

"I'm unsure but Marcus has assured me he will retrieve it. From what he described to have felt, I'm certain it's what we're looking for. We just have to wait for Marcus and his allies to take care of that pathetic magister. And then… then the Aurbis will be safe forever."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

/a/RNkyYEH - link to imgur for battle map; only shows army movements

 **War for Thedas- Phase 2**

 **Belligerents**

 **Defenders:**

Orlesian Empire - 28,000 soldiers

Kingdom of Nevarra - 22,000 soldiers

City-States of Free Marches - 17,000 soldiers

Ferelden Rebels - 2,500 soldiers

Inquisition - 3,000 soldiers

Andrastian Chantry - 9,000 soldiers

 **Attackers:**

Dragon Empire - 260,000 soldiers + 35 dragons and other dwarven animunculi

Vassals of Dragon Empire: Principality of Antiva - 4,000 soldiers

Kingdom of Ferelden - 10,000 soldiers

Province of Rivain - 2,500 soldiers

 **Neutral:**

Kingdom of the Anderfels - 4,000 soldiers

Grey Wardens - 700 Grey Wardens

Dwarves of Orzammar - 20,000 soldiers

 **Ongoing Conflicts:**

Tevinter-Qunari War:

Tevinter Imperium - 32,000 soldiers

Qunari - 50,000 soldiers(est.)


	25. On Dirthamen's Trail

**Chapter 25: On Dirthamen's Trail**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Co-author -** zack32

 **A/N: Thanks again for everyone waiting so patiently for the new chapter. I know we said, it'd be a couple of weeks but we just had some writer's block on how to go with this one. I'd promise the next one will come soon but I can't so you'll just have to wait. If I'm being optimistic, I wouldn't expect another chapter in three weeks at the minimum. It depends on how school goes for me.**

 **Anyways, enjoy, be sure to comment on your thoughts, and make sure to read Chapter 9 of The Nerevarine and the Witcher.**

* * *

Five horses galloped along the old Tevinter Highway. Atop them were Hawke and his allies, making headway to Carastes. It had been a week since their departure from Minrathous, most of it spent resting and stocking up on supplies as they passed by through small towns and villages.

Their search for Vel, unfortunately, has not borne any leads as of yet. Their first destination from Marcus's list were some ruins near Val Dorma. It had been found empty save for some strange magical relics, unopened for centuries it seemed. They attempted sea travel to Carastes, but to their dismay, no one would take them out of fear for the Qunari.

Hawke suddenly stopped his mount, signaling the others to do the same. "Let's make camp over to the side of the road tonight."

Marcus jumped from his horse. "Alright, I'll set up the protection runes. Nivia, coming along?"

The young girl nodded. The Imperial helped her dismount and the two went on their way.

Piven grabbed his bow and jumped down. "I'm going to hunt something. There must be plenty of game around."

Varric started talking too but Hawke cut him off. "Let me guess Varric, you have an excuse not to help with setting the tents?"

"Well someone has to take care of the horses Hawke," Varric grinned and shrugged.

* * *

"Okay Nivia, now you're gonna cast the rune spell I taught you over there," Marcus said, pointing to the ground.

Nivia took in a breath, drawing in the energy from the Fade. She held out her palm for a circle to embedded itself to the ground. It had symbols unfamiliar to her and glowed a slight green light before fading away. She repeated the operation several times as she and Marcus set several of the runes in a perimeter.

"Wow, eight in one go. That's impressive. When I first learned this, I could only cast up to five in a row," Marcus said.

Nivia sat on a rock next to Marcus. "So does that make me a better mage?" she asked, smiling.

Marcus chuckled. "There's more to being a mage than just casting some runes."

"I wanted to ask you about that actually," she said as she wiped her brow. "Where did you learn these runes? The ones I know can only maintain an active glyph one at the time. And what are those strange letters on it?"

"I managed to decipher them from the... elven language," Marcus replied, ruffling his hair. "As for the strange… symbols… I wouldn't know. They just come with the runes."

"And you never thought about researching them?"

"And spend countless years just to even find a reference for them. No, thanks. Now come on, I can already smell something delicious from the camp."

The smell of venison brought the two back to camp and the group ate their fill silently. Soon night descended over the camp and the group soundly slept for the next day. Boredom eclipsed over Hawke for the first watch was entrusted to him and it was as dull as the small rock he played with.

* * *

Marcus opened his eyes. He arose to see one of his family homes in Cheydinhal. The rest of the city though was barren and only filled with the other buildings he remembered. He squinted as he looked up to the bright blue sky; the color fading to a misty green as it revealed the Black City far in the distance.

Wow, didn't think I could do that, Marcus thought, stroking his chin.

The Fade. He hadn't thought of exploring the place much, only catching glimpses of it in his dreams. But something about it had always allured him and considering what had transpired with Yavana, it imprinted a strong desire to discover more of the place.

He breathed in as deeply as he could, focusing on his current surroundings. First, he'd try to see if he could manipulate the world he was as so far it seemed to create on a template. With a long breath out, multiple figures of people popped all around in his dream state of Cheydinhal. His mother and father both walked by the small pond by the chapel, the silversmith chatting about his day with a merchant and a nobleman with his dog posing in the park as a painter painted a portrait.

"It doesn't seem right though," Marcus mused.

The shape and the clothes matched what Marcus had remembered and yet, each and every one of the people concealed their face from him. He approached forth to his father, who made no gesture to notice and pulled him back to reveal a blank face. The flight response in Marcus kicked in, nearly falling to the ground. It horrified him to no end and he felt like screaming away in terror when a laugh erupted.

"By the Madgod, I haven't seen such terror in you since your incident in Sentinel. Letting loose that spell in the middle of the street, oh the joy I felt when all those people ran you out of town."

Marcus snapped back into focus, swerving a full 180 to the scornful voice of a woman. His eyes widened, shock taking hold as he laid eyes on Selene.

"I..." Marcus reasoned for the right words as he dusted himself off. He virulently shook his head, returning to his usual contempt demeanor of the daedra. "Ehem... that wasn't funny then. You know I'm not even allowed back in Sentinel for three years because of that."

"Which you deserve much for but knowing your reputation..." Selene flaunted at the battlemage with a vain taut of her hair.

"What are you doing here, Selene?" Marcus asked. "I didn't summon... wait, how did you get here?"

"I just came in," Selene stated.

"But..." Marcus questioned. "This... is Oblivion? But... no, there's no Daedric Prince here. A lesser daedra perhaps? Or maybe one created by a mortal like that Bloodthorn cultist?"

"I wouldn't have to think so lowly of you if you actually used your brain for once," Selene chided. "This is not Oblivion though there is a similar feeling to it."

"What do you mean by similar?"

"The way this plane reacts," Selene commented. "Like how the Mad God can shape our plane according to what he is."

"Madness, I know," Marcus replied. "And by the same principle, everything here is a product of various people. Of who were are. Like how the Princes represent aspects of mortal nature, so do the demons here represent various emotions."

An astute hypothesis, if there ever was one. What astounded Marcus about such a conjecture though was that he had done so with Selene's input. From the way she acted to all the insults she threw, he never knew how helpful she could be. Perhaps he'd have her around more often when studying. That is if he could stay sane long enough from her presence.

"That also makes me think," Marcus continued, "I remember reading from the Blades' reports on the Exalted Council. Inquisitor Trevelyan learned from Fen'harel that he was the one that created the Veil and in turn created the Fade. And Fen'harel claims that's why the elves lost their magic."

"And does that help you solve the mystery you're after?" Selene asked.

Marcus did not answer, his teeth biting on his thumb as he was deep in pensive thought. "Well, let's see; similar to an Oblivion plane, filled with magicka, shaped by what is essentially our will, and once part of the actual world," he listened.

Similar planes with similar magic and one part of reality. That statement repeated to Marcus in a loop, over and over. What could it mean, he thought? There was a pattern here, he knew it. He was missing something.

"You know despite this being like Oblivion, it still feels like that plane of yours," Selene commented as the Golden Saint let out an audible shiver. "The only good thing about this place is that the fake sun of yours feels the same."

"T-" Marcus exclaimed. "The same!"

A candle popped above his head. A literal one to which Selene plucked above and slightly dropped the wax on his wand. Nonetheless, Marcus got the point.

"It... it makes sense now," Marcus proclaimed of his epiphany. "It makes the most sense anyway."

"Oh..." Selene questioned. "Have you figured it out?"

"A hypothesis so far," Marcus said. "The Fade, I think, is the magic of Aetherius separated completely from the mortal plane. The Veil is probably some sort of solid net, preventing magic from entering into the actual world. Fen'harel must have some insane amount of power to be able to do this."

Marcus paced back and forth, continuing on his thoughts.

"But why are there still mages then?" he pondered. He briefly looked back to the sun. "Aetherius... hmm... maybe the birthsigns perhaps? In Tamriel, those born under the signs of the Mage have greater skill in magicka than others. In Thedas, however, it seems that those born under those signs would be the only ones that can access magic at all. Nivia said something about manipulating the Veil to access the Fade so that seems about right."

"Are you going to dissect the girl? You disgusting man."

"Selene..." Marcus glared at the golden saint. "Anyway, my hypothesis might also explain why the Thedosian mages turn into abominations. Magic being contained in one place like this must be like steaming water in a closed pot. It keeps filling with magic but with nowhere to go so there's immense pressure. And that pressure reacts violently with mages as magic does with one's state of mind. So when mages here 'lose control', they're probably just being exposed to an intense amount of magick. Coupled with intense emotions, it turns them into magical creatures."

"Especially those rage demons," Selene said. "All aggressive at the slightest thing that moves, no decency. Like..."

"Like me, I know," Marcus rolled his eyes. "You can leave now, by the way, Selene. If you're not going to contribute to anything..."

"As much as I'd love to, I can't," Selene replied. "Our contract stipulates that I must protect you and your allies. Now I'm constantly having to defeat all those demons trying to get close to that girl of yours."

"Girl? Wait, Nivia?" Marcus questioned as he marched up to Selene. "What do you mean you kept them away? Is she possessed?"

"No, but I might as well let her be," Selene said. "I am a Golden Saint, a warrior. Not some babysitter for a girl that can hardly control her magic."

"Selene, what do you mean?" Marcus asked. "Why are demons trying to get to Nivia?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. They never say anything and unlike you, I don't waste time with menial chatter."

"I am starting to think you're not as useful as I thought."

"That makes two of us," Selene pouted. Her head then cocked, suddenly turning out into the distance of the Fade constructed castle of Cheydinhal. "And now more of those pests."

A purple portal summoned around Selene, teleporting the Golden Saint away. Marcus, in turn, readied to summon her back to answer more of his questions but hesitated. She might have left to fight more of those demons trying to get to Nivia. And despite her uncouthness, Selene had always been truthful to Marcus.

"Probably best if I don't use Selene for now," he said, looking to his palm. An easiness took hold in his gut. "But why Nivia?"

* * *

Across in the camp, the young Piven silently awoke. He took a quick look at his companions as they soundly slept. The fire had all but gone out, still radiating a bit of the warm air it once provided. It lulled him back to sleep but only for a moment. Piven began to toss and turn in his sack, trying to sleep as his companions and only made it worse. The event from Val Dorma constantly edged back into his mind. He looked up into the starry night and remembered back to that event.

Val Dorma, 25th of Cloudreach, 9:45 Dragon/ 25th of Rain's Hand, 305 4E

"So anyone has any idea of what all this stuff is?" Varric asked, gesturing to the ruin's walls

"Don't look at me," Piven said. "I may be Dalish but I'm just a hunter. All I can tell you is what's in front of us. Ancient texts in elvhen, a magical stone and an idol of a hooded elf with a raven symbol."

It was pathetic to Piven that he couldn't answer Varric's question. Here he was, a Dalish, in an ancient elvhen ruin that was untouched from humans and he didn't know anything. The dark magenta oval stone in question that he held in his hand, for example. He could squint to see an elven symbol inside the stone yet he couldn't understand what it was.

"I know what this one is actually," the girl magister called. Her voice just thrilled Piven's ears as he and Varric looked to her approach. "It's a sending stone, rather big compared to the standard model used in Tevinter. It might be useful if we find out what it can do aside from long communication."

"Well, of course, the shem would know more! After all, you and your people built your civilization on our bones with everything you stole from us," Piven said.

"I… I was just sharing what I know..." Nivia replied, depressing away to a corner.

"Piven… " Hawke called out with disdain beneath his voice.

No doubt to chastise Piven to which frankly he heard enough. He retreated away, remaining silent before turning away towards the ruin's entrance. An audible sigh came from Marcus and from a glance, Piven caught the mage trying to comfort Nivia with a pat on the back.

"Hey, Marcus. Can you come here? I need some of your expertise over here," Piven heard Hawke say.

"Sure," Marcus said. "Now… let's see here."

The murals before Marcus were of the standard elven design, small tiles assembled to take the image of the elvhen gods. The intricate colors and design became much clearer to Piven as Marcus brushed the dust off. Off to the side, the idol caught Piven's attention again and Marcus' as well.

"I wonder what this is," Marcus said, grabbing the idol. "One of the elven gods perhaps? Falon'Din?"

"No, it looks more like Dirthamen," Hawke said. "It's the one thing Merrill told me in great detail about him. We should probably keep both the stone and the idol."

Marcus nodded. "And I can place wards over our chest to keep them safe."

"Good call. We wouldn't want another Batrand episode, would we Hawke?" Varric added, watching Hawke grin in response.

The dwarf's eyes wandered over to Piven and Piven quickly swerved and sulked back at the entrance. Varric had glared at Piven just like Hawke's did. They'd wanted to lecture to him again. Well, he wouldn't from them, he was certain. They don't understand, they couldn't.

"Piven, can I talk to you for a moment?" Marcus questioned in a calm voice.

Piven gave a glance towards Marcus but just as quickly looked away, crossing his arms.

"I know what you're going to say."

"Then this won't take long then," Marcus said. "You need to stop being so churlish around Nivia."

"Churlish?" Piven asked, turning to face the weird word the battlemage had just said.

"Rude, an oaf, mean," Marcus explained. "Nivia just wanted to help. She didn't mean to berate you for your lack of knowledge."

"Well, I didn't ask for her help, okay? She butted in without asking. I'm not apologizing for what I said."

Marcus sighed and rubbed his temple. "I won't ask you to apologize because I know you won't. But you need to stop acting as if she's wronged you. Just because she's a human doesn't mean-"

"Doesn't mean she's like every shem?" Piven answered, veins popping over his forehead. "Creators, I know that! But there's a difference between someone like Hawke and Nivia. She was the apprentice of a magister, the same kind that enslaved my entire clan and killed my family! You and I both saw how much she cared for her slaves! So excuse me if I don't go ask her to dance with me under the stars!"

Marcus took in a deep breath to the challenge before him. "You have every right to be angry Piven. The Imperium came into power by stealing your people's legacy and rewrote history to fit their megalomania. They're nothing more than hypocritical cowards. But that happened long ago and Nivia isn't responsible for that, especially what happened with your clan."

"You were never a slave Marcus! You can't understand how I feel!" Piven shot back, balling his fists tightly.

"You're right, I can't. And I know I'm asking you a lot but… look per your Dalish customs you're an adult. Nivia is barely just eighteen. She's an orphaned girl who had an abusive relationship with her master... She's even uncomfortable about blood magic. So please, can you at least promise you'll stop antagonizing her?" Marcus asked.

Piven relented, releasing his arms down to his sides. He continued to look away outside but his voice calmed. "Fine, I'll try," he muttered. "However, I don't want to see her near any of my people's relics. It's already bad enough to have an ex-magister apprentice around exploring my people's ruins, we don't need her scavenging them."

"You know what? I think she'll accept just fine. Now come on, the others are waiting for us."

Present Time, 28th of Cloudreach, 9:45 Dragon/ 28th of Rain's Hand, 305 4E

Piven had since kept his word, mostly by avoiding any interactions with Nivia; to which she did the same as well. Yet he still couldn't help but not trust her, along with any other humans. Hawke and Marcus seemed to be the only abnormalities among humans.

It was then that his mind wandered back to his clan, his people perhaps who knows where in Thedas. But there was one face he couldn't help but remember; the face of a familiar elf girl, Laya. He dreamt of bonding to her and of proving his worth, not just to her but to his entire clan.

For a moment, a smile weakly eclipsed over Piven's lips as he rested his head over his arms. "Don't you worry, Laya. I'll be back soon and make our clan stronger."

"Have a sweetheart back home, Twitch?" Varric asked, standing over the boy.

Piven startled at the sudden surprise of Varric's face. He shrank away, his cheeks flushed with red. "What… no… I just… um," Piven stumbled, looking away then back. "What are you doing anyway?"

"It's my turn for watch now, Twitch," Varric said, crossing his arms. "Though I did see you tossing and turning. Something bothering you?"

"Just thinking about my past with the clan," Piven replied, sitting up. "Say I wanted to ask you something. I faintly you heard you say something about a 'Batrand episode'. What did you mean by that?" Piven asked.

Varric frowned. "Batrand was… my older brother."

Piven remained silent, his ears perked as he listened tentatively.

"My brother was always obsessed with gaining as much power and influence as he could… restoring what was lost," Varric said. He sat down and sighed before continuing. "Back when I first met Hawke, Bartrand was organizing an expedition to a lost Thaig that predated the Blights. But then we found a strange magical idol in it and he sealed us in, leaving us for dead. I didn't see him again for three years but the idol had driven him mad. So when Fireboy said it was a magical idol, it reminded me of that nightmare."

"I understand your fear but I don't think the idol is dangerous. If what Marcus says is true, then it's something the Creators have built. It could even help my people rebuild."

"Yeah… Daisy thought the same when she did… what she did. It didn't end well. Maybe you guys should focus on rebuilding rather than trying to restore something you barely understand," Varric replied, walking to rejoin his tent.

"Tchk... what does he know anyway?" Piven muttered to himself, turning back into his mat for sleep.

Sleep continued to elude Piven. Now he could not take his mind off the two items they found. There were so many questions he had them, about their purpose, their origin, and even their use. The idol could contain some lost knowledge to benefit his clan and others.

Yet for now, all Piven could do was wait. The talk with Marcus, Varric, his own self; repeated in loops and eventually, helped to snuggle in Piven in his blanket. Time didn't seem to pass at all until footsteps trudged near his face.

"You forgot to wake me up, Piven," Marcus said. "But I get it, you're young, alone, in the dark. Thought you were by yourself and-"

"Th-that's not why and you're barely older than me," Piven chided, flaring his nostrils. "I was talking with Varric if you must know. I couldn't sleep Lethallan," Piven yawned.

Marcus shook his head, his arms placed over his hips. "I can see that. Why?" he asked.

Piven paused for a moment. "The idol, did you learn something more about it?"

"Not much so far," Marcus said. He bent his knees, lowering to Piven's eye level. "However, I believe I've identified the Creator. It was faded but I was able to make out a raven on it. Dirthamen, the god of secrets and knowledge but you already knew that."

"Of course," Piven said, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "The raven is one of his symbols. It's even used in his Vallaslin. How did I not know this?"

Marcus put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself over it. You're a hunter, not a First or a Keeper. However, I still haven't figured what its purpose is. And I still haven't translated the texts from the walls."

"Well when you're done, do you think you could maybe give me copies for my clan?" Piven asked.

"If it isn't dangerous like making you insane by reading it… of course!" Marcus chuckled, to which Piven cocked his head as if it were funny. "Now try to get some sleep. Carastes isn't that far now but we still have at least one good day of riding."

Piven nodded with a smile and sheltered back into his blanket. Finally, he could sleep, a smile grinned over his face at the excitement that would come.

* * *

Marcus continued with his patrol. Alone again, he could dwell within his thoughts.

I sincerely hope I can help his clan, Marcus thought, they didn't deserve this tragedy. Though eventually, the Dalish will have to learn the truth about the Evanuris.

It brought him no pleasure at what that secret would do for the elves. Their entire identity, their culture crashing before them from the truth. Some would resist, refuse to believe. But Marcus feared more of their vulnerability, their susceptibility to new ideologies just for the chance of a purpose. It would be a hard road ahead for them.

The topic brought Marcus's thoughts to the Dalish gods.

Dirthamen, the god of knowledge and secrets and twin of Falon'Din hmm, he thought. How about Dirthamen the usurper of Xarxes god of ancestry and secret knowledge, mirror-brother of Arkay god of Death.

"Elhnada," Marcus muttered, "You will soon contend with the might of Tamriel. We'll see how much your godhood helps you."

Grasping the amulet around his neck, he muttered a prayer to the Divines and Magnus. His hand stroked the earth unconsciously as he added another. "Y'ffre, I know I'm not one of your people and you probably can't hear me here. But I humbly ask you to take care of my cousin Elesse and her soldiers. For they are your people. May your song and their's' never falter."

* * *

Their long journey to Carastes had finally come to the group. As the sun hung overhead they rode until the city was just a small thimble in the distance. Further along the road, the group spotted another group of people. Many were dressed in rags or simple clothes, whatever belongings they had seemingly tied up in a small wagon behind them. There were children, men, and women of different ages among them.

"Hello there fellow travelers," Hawke said, waving to the group. "What are you all doing out here on the road?"

"We could ask the same of you," a man from the group approached. "Carastes is not a safe place to be right now."

"Is it under siege?" Hawke asked.

"It will be soon. We overheard from some soldiers that the Qunari would be sending many soldiers to Carastes soon. And it will be too much for Tevinter to handle," the man said.

"That is why we must flee the city," a woman said. "You should come as well. It's not safe."

"Thank you for the offer but we can't," Hawke replied. "Our mission takes us to Carastes and we cannot wait. Fortunately, we know how to handle ourselves."

"But you all don't look like you can," Varric added. A pouch flew from Varric's hand, a jingling sound landing in one of the refugee's hands. "That should be enough to buy you some food and supplies."

"That is most kind of you, sir dwarf," the man replied. "Now we just might be able to survive in Minrathous."

Hawke's group eyes all widened sans Piven.

"Minrathous huh?" Varric questioned.

The refugees were bewildered from the question, raising their brows in response. "Yes, why?" a refugee asked.

The group gave each other glances, all save for the Dalish, unable to speak the right words to say.

Hawke took in a breath, his mouth forming a pensive frown. "I'm sorry to have to tell you all this but you won't be able to get into Minrathous. The city is blocking all refugees from entering the city and even killing people that try to disobey."

"W-what?!" the man exclaimed. The other refugees elicited the same reaction, quivering in their feet and huddling together for a feeling of safety.

"What are we supposed to do then?" a refugee muttered to another.

"Is there anywhere safe?" another asked.

The refugee with the pouch of coin soberly looked to the ground, dropping the coin pouch. The sense of disbelief sewn across his face.

"Alright, that's enough!" Marcus said, his voice breaking the refugees from their despair. "Don't be so quick to give up on hope, especially if your first plan failed. Now from what I hear, your best bet right now would be the Anderfels. They're neutral in this war and while there's no guarantee the war won't come over there, it shouldn't happen in a long time. I'd say you have several months."

"But the Qunari?"

"Even if the Qunari defeat Tevinter, there is still the Empire down south they have to deal with. Trust me it will be a long time, if ever, they get to the Anderfels. And in all honesty, where else is there for you to go?" Marcus shrugged.

The refugees looked between each other, nodding in affirmation to each other one by one before the man picked up the coin pouch. The man gave one last look to Marcus and the rest of Hawke's party, silently agreeing before the refugees continued onward.

"Why did you help them?" Piven asked.

"And I suppose it would have been better if we minded our own business, right?" Marcus asked, glaring a scowl at Piven.

Piven retreated from his question, turning back to the way of Carastes as the rest followed in tow.

Without further events, they arrived on a hill and finally came into view of the city.

The view, however, drained the color from Nivia's face. For while the city looked fine as one would expect it to be, the situation outside could dream of being its counterpart. Far off, the land was blackened off life. Wooden barricades placed over the former battlefield and what looked to be slaves just picking up the bodies of fallen soldiers, both Qunari and Tevinter.

"H-how many people died?" Nivia asked.

"It looks to be a couple thousand perhaps," Hawke said, riding alongside Varric. "And the Qunari I would guess probably lost quite a bit for them to retreat."

"That's pretty unlike them isn't it?" Varric asked.

"It is," Hawke replied.

Nivia kept her eyes locked on the battlefield, her face still pale.

"Nivia, are you okay?" Marcus asked.

"I… I just don't understand why they'd kill so many," Nivia quaked.

"Aren't you used to killing slaves, shem?" Piven said as he approached.

"Piven!" Marcus said, silencing the boy.

Nivia quickly turned to Piven. "I never killed any slaves!" The tremble in her voice slightly lowered. "That's not to say I've never seen dead bodies but… never on this scale."

"Nivia…" Marcus said, riding up to her side. "I want to say that it gets easier seeing this but I'm not cruel. If this is too much for you then…"

"No," Nivia interrupted, "I… I want to do this just... "

Nivia covered her mouth, her throat engorging from the fear. Marcus handed her water, allowing her to push it down. "Thank you. I'll be fine just…" she said.

"It'd be best if you got some rest early," Marcus said, gesturing for the two to follow him. "Besides, it's getting late. We can start our search tomorrow."

Nivia and Piven remained silent as they followed behind their group, slightly looking down until the shadow of the city walls turned their attention to the gates. A small wooden palisade was placed in front of the gate and a spearman from above hailed to them.

"Halt travelers," the spearman commanded. "State your identifications."

"Of course," Hawke said, digging into his horse saddle to reveal a rolled piece of parchment. The spearman gestured to one of the guards below to take the parchment. "As you can see, the Archon himself vouched for us," Hawle said.

"Soldier," the spearman said.

"It seems to be in order, sir," the guard said, before widening his eyes. He looked towards Hawke. "Are you?" the guard asked.

"I am," Hawke replied. "Champion of Kirkwall, at your service. And as you can see, Viscount Tethras of Kirkwall is with me along with representatives of the Inquisition."

"A pleasure to meet you then, Champion," the spearman said. "Very well, open the gates!"

The palisade and portcullis slowly opened, exhibiting the streets of Carastes. "I must inform you though that the city is under curfew at ten tonight. I'm sorry but for security, we can only allow you, sir Hawke, to travel with one companion if you want to go out then."

"That's fine. We were looking to get some sleep tonight actually," Hawke said.

"I'd recommend the inn of the Magister's rest then. They have decent prices and not too many drunkards," the spearman said.

"We will, thank you," Hawke nodded with a smile.

The group's canter through the city was filled with nothing like Hawke's expression towards the guards. They thought the city to be abandoned, not a soul roaming until the last second to scamper between alleys.

"It seems a bit empty for a city of this size, no? Even at this hour, there should be more people in the streets," Marcus said, peeking at every street they passed.

"A lot of them must have fled like that family we met on the road. Those that stayed must either be confident, stubborn, or can't leave at all," Varric said.

Piven pointed to a group of large mansions. "That also might explain why all those fancy shem houses are empty. The nobility must have left too."

* * *

"Aah," Piven sighed, planting backside onto a bed. "You know I didn't like those silk beds at the mansion. They were too slippery for me and I almost fell out one time."

"That makes two of us. Though silk does have its benefits," Marcus said, sitting on the bed's edge.

He glanced at Nivia, massaging her finger as she sat. "Are you okay, Nivia?" Marcus asked.

Nivia jumped up a bit, nodding back. "Of course, I… am," she said, relenting with a sigh. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"It's alright. In fact, we're all in need of some sleep," Marcus said. "We'll talk in the morning, okay."

Nivia and Piven waved off to Marcus with a smile as the Imperial left out of the room.

"Trouble with the kids, Marcus?" Hawke asked, gaining his attention across the hall.

"No, no, they're just... hesitant to talk," Marcus replied, strolling towards Hawke. Marcus could see to the right, Varric coming out from their room with Bianca strapped on. "You guys going somewhere?"

"It's this feeling I've been having for a bit," Hawke said. "There's something suspicious going on with the Qunari."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Well, Hotshot, it's not like the Qunari to retreat from a battle so easily," Varric said. "Tiny told us that the Qunari usually send overwhelming numbers to a battle and only when they're losing badly do they retreat and even that's rare."

"You think the Qunari deliberately sent in a weak force?" Marcus asked, to be confirmed by a nod from the two adventurers. "Maybe they don't have enough troops then? Perhaps they sent them to fight the Empire?"

"It could be that too but I want to make sure," Hawke said. "Varric and I are going to ask the garrison commander, see if there are any details that could help."

"Good luck then," Marcus replied. "And wish me as well."

"Wish you well?" Hawke questioned. He and Varic turned back with raised brows. "Marcus, you heard what that guard said."

"I know but this is important," Marcus said, slamming his fist in his palm. "If your suspicions are true, then we can't stay in Carastes for long. Now, I managed to convince the innkeeper to tell me about any ruins. She said something about some ruins that were built on top of the Circle."

"They're not going to let you snoop around the place Hotshot," Varric said.

"Which is why I also learned of a secret entrance from some mages that had a little bit too much to drink," Marcus said, holding his fingers in a circle near his eye. "And most of the garrison is probably too busy watching out for enemy attacks."

Varric exchanged a look of doubt up to Hawke but the rogue could only smirk and grin.

"Hawke, I know that smile," Varric said.

"What smile?" Hawke questioned with his smirk wavering. "So Marcus, say if you managed to get past the guards and into the temple? What would you do with the knowledge you might find?"

"I'd be willing to share what I found with you, of course. You're the one that helped me get into the city. With luck, this temple might be connected to the idol we found," Marcus said.

"Then let's go then," Hawke gestured. "Varric and I will distract the guards near the Circle so you can sneak past from the shadows."

"Lead the way," Marcus said. But as they left, they were unaware of a door, slightly creaking open.

* * *

Marcus's hypothesis on the guards was somewhat correct. While many indeed were watching for potential attacks, there seemed to be quite a large contingent based near the Circle. Only with a few timed steps and a charming conversation from Varric, Marcus finally made past the guards.

The Circle that overlooked him looked quite different from the rest Marcus had seen. While others stood out from above their respective cities, the Circle in Carastes looked to be the same as the other buildings around. In an attempt to conceal its presence? But from who, Marcus could only ascertain the Qunari or perhaps a rivalry of magisters.

The Circle was in complete darkness, not even a few lights brightened the long halls. The walls had to lead him, brushing his hand along as he searched for the secret entrance. His hand finally pressed into a loose stone and the sound of parting metal and stone opened before him.

A cold wind then suddenly brushed over his nape. It became stronger the further he stepped in and like before he used the walls to lead until he felt what seemed to be a metal door.

Questions then arose in Marcus's mind as with just a small push, the door eerily creaked wide open. He extended his hand inside, grabbing what seemed to be a torch. By casting fire on it, the torch revealed an old dugout hallway and spiral stairs at the end leading down.

Strange, Marcus thought, why would the door be unlocked?

At the end of the stairwell, Marcus looked on in awe to where it led. A giant cistern wonderfully preserved and many halls leading out from it. There were benches and wells, their color washed away. And on the ceiling, various depictions of dragons and carved out symbols on the pillars.

"A site for praying?" Marcus muttered. He then noticed several items of cots, boxes, and mining equipment. And by lighting torches on the pillars, several more of the items appeared down some of the halls. "So they've been excavating then. I wonder if they've uncovered the entire ruin."

Marcus's scan of the cistern did not provide him with answers though. Many minutes passed but all that was in this room were paintings of dragons, most likely the Old Gods. The idol was the only clue he had but to what? All it had done was to shine light yet it did nothing no matter where he shined the light.

As Marcus looked over the idol again, his train of thought broke from a clunking sound. It was faint but the sound came from the largest connecting hall. Marcus tensed his muscles, slowly setting down the idol. Staff in hand, Marcus approached down the hall to investigate.

* * *

Footsteps then came tumbling down from the stairwell. A shadow of a small figure stepped into the now lit but empty cistern. The idol was lifted, the rest of the connected body revealing to be Piven, the boy shoddily dressed in his armor.

"This is Dirthamen?" Piven whispered. He twirled the idol around in the light, spotting the raven feature. "How is this supposed to help?"

But as Piven examined the idol, a glint from it flashed in the corner of his eye. He pushed his head away from the glint yet he began to see some sort of pattern. No matter what direction Piven looked, the glint still appeared on the idol in the same spot. The raven.

And in one direction he looked, the idol's glint shone a light over the walls. The dragon symbols began to contort themselves and realign into new symbols.

Amazing, Piven thought of the shining lights over the walls. Now instead of dragon symbols, each section of the cistern wall housed a new symbol. A sun, an owl, a hare, an anvil, a halla, a raven, and a pot.

That's not helpful, Piven thought. Upon squinting though, the design of the symbols looked different from the dragons. Similar to how he remembers Dalish drawings on their aravels. Wait a minute... raven?

He pointed the idol towards the raven symbol, flashing a red light back. Piven's face lit up with joy, his teeth grinned out from his discovery. Possibilities of what he could find flooded into him as he approached the symbol. A secret door, ancient texts, or maybe even a weapon of on told power.

They were all so excited about the boy but then… then Piven blinked. He could feel it, the sense of wrongness, of pain. He wanted to look but he couldn't. His body would not listen to him, it would not move. Piven's eyes stayed loyal through and with all his might, he moved his pupils to see what was wrong. How he wished he did not, for his hands were covered in blood. It liquified all over down to his arms and more it looked to come from his legs.

"No, no, I… I can't… I" Piven said, each word slurring. His body was the first to go and the world seemed to fall away from Piven. The loud thud of the idol falling was the last thing Piven heard and his eyes invited to darkness.

Death did not welcome Piven though as the elf slowly opened his eyes. A bright light made Piven shield away, rolling to his side. Despite his body feeling a bit weak, Piven did not feel wrong in any way. Gaining his bearings, Piven found himself surrounded by darkness. His only source of light was above but staring into it was too bright for his eyes.

"Great, what am I supposed to do? Where am I even?" Piven muttered.

"I know where you are."

Piven froze, slowly turning around to what sounded like an old man. A dark figure seemingly materialized out of the darkness. Piven swiftly stumbled backward, pulling out a dagger.

"Please put your weapon away. I… I mean you no harm," the figure said weakly.

"S… stay… stay back," Piven said, keeping his dagger pointed. "I'm warning you."

But as the figure came close to the light, Piven could make out more of his features. The figure had the shape of what seemed to be a man, dressed in hooded black robes. The figure looked like he was holding some type of stick to prop himself up.

The hooded person stopped before entering the light. "Forgive me… it's just…it's been so long since I've spoken to anyone."

"And why is that?" Piven asked. "Probably because you live in the dark."

"Not of my own accord. I've been trapped here for so long I… I've had to scrounge just to survive."

"And what is this place?" Piven questioned.

"Why… can you not tell?" the man asked. Piven shook his head. "I… I see. It's just as I feared then."

"Feared? Feared what?"

The hooded man stared back at Piven, resuming his slow walk into the light. Piven kept backing away, extending out his arm as the dagger inched closer to the man's chest.

"Our people's legacy, our power," the man said, his face still concealed in shadows. "Centuries of our culture, our magic, withered away under the hubris of man. I thought it obvious."

"Our? What you mean… you're an elf?" Piven questioned. Piven's guard lowered, the dagger falling to his side.

The man quickly turned his head to Piven. "An elf… I…" the man paused, taking a moment to sigh. "Have the elvhen already forgotten who I was?"

Piven stood confused from the man's words. Piven felt lightning crackle through his veins, his eyes widening to the largest they've ever been. The hooded man pulled back his hood, revealing more of his face. He then looked towards Piven with a warm smile across.

"Why I am Dirthamen, my child."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **(Aldmeris)** Elhnada: literal meaning "mortal gods", here it's used for false gods


	26. Secrets of the Evanuris

**Chapter 26: Secrets of the Evanuris**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Co-author -** zack32

* * *

Upon hearing the words of the old elf, Piven knelt before him. "Dirthamen! I… I cannot believe it. Please, let me apologize, we Dalish have forgotten so much of who we were. I had no idea-"

The elvhen god held his hand and spoke, "There is no need, young one. My brethren and I are aware of the tragedy that befell our people. When the Dread Wolf set up his trap, he sealed us in the Eternal City within the Beyond as your legends say. Here we were able to observe the waking world as history unfolded."

"But if I'm seeing you now… then it means I died and my soul crossed the Beyond?" Piven questioned, downcast.

"No, you are very much alive but unconscious," Dirthamen reassured. "The idol you recovered was a means to contact me. And standing before you is merely an astral projection of myself."

"I… I don't understand," Piven said, his voice cracking.

"No? Then perhaps it is better if I show you," Dirthamen said, gesturing away. "Come... come, this way."

Piven, hesitant to move, felt his body move for him, almost as an instinct that he should. Dirthamen continually nodded for him to follow before stepping into a bright glowing light. Shielding his eyes, Piven could only look in both awe and horror to what lied beyond.

Twisting masses of black spires shot straight up into the green sky. Sharp jagged edges, spikes, crumbled rocks, and lights permeated over them. Gusts of winds lively blew from the tops, wailing and humming sounds flowing alongside.

But beneath these exteriors, a strange feeling bellowed inside Piven. A feeling of warmth took over him as he approached one of the spires, counteracting against the rough air he felt. And for just a second, in one moment, he had no fear, doubts. Just being… more.

He then gasped for breath, knocking over to the ground. A huge part of him could no longer be felt as if it were his very being just ripped out.

It was then that a hand planted over his shoulder, Dirthamen's emitting light. His presence washed over Piven and the young elf breathed with ease as it did.

"I am sorry, my child but I should have warned you," Dirthamen said, kneeling up with his cane. "These spires are too much for any ordinary mortal to handle. And you should be lucky, carrying the blood of the People. If you were human, your very essence would have drained immediately."

The god of Knowledge rested on a black slab with the spires having no effect.

"How… what are these… things?" Piven asked, slowly lifting himself up.

"This... is the Eternal City," Dirthamen said. His hand gestured up towards the sky, the large green energy swirling close by. "Once a beacon to the Elvhen, now just a decadent place of memories tainted by human greed."

With a wave of his hand, an elegant chair conjured before Dirthamen's palm. Its golden marble shell awed Piven and Dirthamen gestured to him to sit. Piven though stopped from moving forward, his mind reminding him to look up towards the spires.

"Do not be afraid of the spires, child. I have placed a protection spell upon you that will ward off this taint," Dirthamen said.

"Thank you," Piven said, hastily nodding his head as he sat. He balled his fists together, moving his fingers over as he looked up to Dirthamen "If… you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes, yes, why is the Eternal City like this and more importantly why we're speaking? That is your question?"

Piven silently nodded back. Dirthamen slowly rose with his crutch, laying out his palm. A projection of a mini golden city laid bare between them.

"The Eternal City was once a beacon to all of Elvhenan, unrivaled in its beauty and atmosphere."

"I thought Arlathan was the greatest city of the ancients?"

"It was but only for those who still clung to their mortal forms. But for those who entered Uthenera, the endless dream, it paled in comparison. I would wander through these streets with my brother, sharing the secrets and wisdom with those that accompanied us."

The image of the city then exploded, blinding Piven's eyes. The buildings of the city began to fell apart as its golden shine faded. Zooming in, he could see little specks roaming around the projection; demons of different variety attacking indiscriminately.

"It was then that the Great Betrayal came," Dirthamen said, somberly walking and standing before Piven. "Would you like to know the true story behind it?"

"Fen'harel tricked you, correct?" Piven questioned, twirling his fingers. "Made you believe he had a blade to stop some war?"

"Is that what the people believe?" Dirthamen asked, shaking his head. "Even though he betrayed us, somehow Fen'harel still manages to influence you. No… the truth is that Fen'harel betrayed us to the shemlen."

"W-What?! No, but… it can't be..."

"But it was," Dirthamen said with a stern voice. "Even we were surprised that he'd do something like this."

"Why though?" Piven asked.

"You know the answer, child as do all the other elvhen that try their best to preserve our legacy. He is a trickster who has never been fond of our people and to this day gleefully laughs at your suffering," Dirthamen said.

Piven somberly drooped down his head upon the knowledge. "So there's no going back? Do we have to just wallow and decay away while Fen'harel laughs at our misfortune?"

Dirthamen knelt down, placing a hand onto Piven's shoulder. "Do not worry yourself with such matters. The fact that you are here has given me hope. That the plan we have cultivated is finally showing the fruits of our patience."

"What do you mean… plan? What plan?"

Dirthamen grabbed hold of Piven by the shoulders, his eyes glowing blue. "We have been carefully organizing out the details and intricacies of a plan for centuries. And with the arrival of this Empire, the timing is perfect. With your help, young Piven of Clan Riranni, we can restore our people to glory once again."

Real World, Elven Ruins

Marcus scurried across the ruins towards a large central chamber. The clanking sound became louder and he stopped to witness several figures illuminated by torches. Four Qunari laborers were digging a hole while being closely watched by three hornless soldiers and a blonde female elf. Nearby there were several barrels of Gaatlok with workers busy discharging them into the hole.

The most armored soldier spoke in Qunlat, seeming to gesture the workers to go faster. Only the words Viddasala and Karasten could Marcus understand.

With haste, Marcus scurried behind a corner.

Well as Hawke would say 'this is just brilliant', Marcus thought. And that word, Karasten. An infantry commander. Must mean there's a force nearby.

Over to the side, Marcus looked and saw over several tools set against the wall and a plan began to formulate.

The tools crashed over the floor alerting the soldiers as they quickly drew their weapons. The word "Karashok" was said, and a soldier slowly walked to the corner. Turning over the corner, the soldier came face to face with Marcus but his brain seemed to lapse behind as the soldiers continued on.

The soldiers then eye widened but too late to react. A quick jab to his throat prevented sound from escaping. Marcus grabbed hold of the Qunari, covering his mouth. The soldier desperately tried to break free but Marcus held tight. His spell slowly but surely drained the life from the soldier. Now dead, Marcus rested the body silently to the side.

Now for some fun, Marcus thought, crunching his hands.

The laborers began to pack their tools as the soldier came back. He approached towards the one who commanded him earlier, his silence duressing the superior. A word could not be muttered as the soldiers sliced his superior with a battleaxe.

"Tal-Vasho-" another soldier muttered before a bolt of lighting to his head flung him off. Marcus flung more bolts left and right, his mind at ease with each cast.

The laborers ran away but the elf rushed Marcus with her daggers. He felt a large force from her, each parry with his staff driving him back. But Marcus preserved as a smile formed over his lips.

Twisting away, the elf's daggers bounced off his armor. His palm glowed a bright green, striking her midsection. The elf reeled back and within a second collapsed to the floor.

"Damn Saarebas…" the elf said, repeatedly panting to say each word. "What... did you... do to … me?"

"I drained your stamina. You're not moving for a while," Marcus replied, kicking away her daggers.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me!" she spat.

Instead of answering her, Marcus raised the dead Qunari soldiers and ordered them to watch over the workers. "What is your name?" he asked the elf.

The elf remained in defiance, refusing to answer even though her breath steadied.

"I said, what is your name? Please?" Marcus asked.

"I am Isskari of the Ben-Hassrath. I serve the Viddasala. That is all I will reveal. Unless you want to use blood magic on me Saarebas?" the elf replied.

"I don't care what fancy title the Qun imposed upon you! I want to know your real name when you were an individual."

"Imposed?" she questioned, letting out a chuckle. "I willingly accepted the truth of the Qun. It freed me from both my mental and physical shackles your people put on me."

Marcus sighed. "I am not from Tevinter. If I was I would have killed you already. I want to help you."

"And how so shem?" she asked. "In a moment the Qun shall have this city submit. If I listen to you they'll catch me and give me qamek and I'll become like the laborers. And if you beat them... I might as well be enslaved once again. If you truly mean to help, then end my life and I shall be grateful."

"What about Rivain? They have no problems with Elves there!" Marcus pleaded. His mind raced through the other options. "You could even join up with one of the Dalish Clan there, be free. You could travel with me."

The elf shook her head. "Rivain… It is too late for me. With those foreigners coming down south, the invasion has probably already begun. And even if it hasn't, the place is full of Ben-Hassrath agents. No… death is my only freedom and either you give it or someone else will."

Marcus balled his right fist and his shoulders sank. "Fine, I'll make this quick and painless then. It'll be like falling asleep."

She nodded. "Cì… Cì..."

"What?"

The elf slurred her words and tilted her head. With what little energy she had, the elf gestured for Marcus to come close.

"My… name… its"

"Is?" Marcus asked, kneeling down.

The elf weakly smiled. "Cìadan."

In but a flash, the elf unveiled a dagger from her side. The last of her strength, she plunged towards Marcus's neck. Instinct took hold of him and Marcus swiped away the dagger, in doing so cutting across her neck.

A blood-filled chortle escaped from the elf's mouth. "Stupid… Basra," she chuckled as the blood flowed down her body.

Marcus crawled back as far back as he could, his mouth agape at what the girl had done. "Why, why would you do that? Why would you-"

No, Marcus did understand why she'd do that. The Qun, the one thing that rivaled his hatred only to that of slavery. But instead of rage, he could only feel sorrow for the girl. Sorrow for the life that was taken from her, the choice she was robbed of.

But Marcus could not afford such emotions, for now anyway. And one thing came to mind that would lift this drab over him and perhaps also as a final kindness to the girl.

"Father Akatosh, Divines Arkay and Stendarr take pity on this poor soul. Let her have in death the peace and comfort she couldn't have in life," he said. He then ignited her body. "May you find peace in your next life and know that I will remember you, Cìadan of Carastes."

He turned his gaze towards the remaining assembly. Neither the undead nor the laborers had moved, each waiting for his orders.

Marcus went towards the barrel of Gaatlok. He opened it and took several samples of the powder.

"Gonna send some to Neloth and the Emperor," Marcus said. "But I'm at my breaking point and I could care less now. I'm fucking done with those horned bastards."

"You!" he shouted at the Sten with anger. "You're gonna order the workers to take the barrel back from where you come and blow it up once they're back at your HQ! Once it's done, you and your soldiers will charge and kill every Qunari you can find! Prioritize the soldiers and leaders first!"

The undead commander immediately relayed in Qunlat the orders to the laborers and they began their long march back.

Marcus made sure to follow along, approaching back up to the stairwell. Back in the first atrium however caught him dead in surprise. The young Piven spurred over the floor and with the statuette, Marcus brought laying in his palm.

"Piven!?" Marcus exclaimed, shaking the boy to wake. He listened closely to his chest, his heart beating a very slow thump.

A sigh of relief, Marcus lifted the boy and the statuette and made his way off back to the inn.

* * *

"R-restore our peoples' glory? What do you mean… how is that possible?" Piven asked.

Dirthamen raised out arms wide, grandstanding above.

"It is exactly what I said, my child! Ahem, sorry…" he said, coughing as his cloak fell over his body. "As I was saying, it means that we Evanuris have a way to restore what was once lost. It is a plan that was centuries in the making, ever since we were banished."

"How?" Piven exclaimed, shooting up from the ground. "I thought Fen'harel trapped you here for all time."

"For all his power and cunning, the Dread Wolf was never one to think ahead in the long term. If there is one weakness I know, it is that his assumptions are always too impatient and too narrow-minded to consider other possibilities. Such as the arrival of the Dragon Empire," Dirthamen said.

"What does escaping have to do with some shems?" Piven questioned.

"Not just their shems but their elves too. Through the artifacts, my brethren and I have seen and felt these new elves' presence. It struck a familiarity into us all… a time when the Fade and Thedas were not separate entities but one. And that's when it struck an accord in all of us."

Dirthamen began to walk side to side before Piven, his arms rested behind as he walked perfectly without his cane. Piven couldn't help but curl up a bit as the elven god made a few more erratic moves, from stroking his chin to mutters under his breath.

I never imagined one of the Creators would be so… lively, Piven thought.

"Hmm? Oh yes, forgive me, child," Dirthamen said, bowing. "I was trying to remember the plan again and it's been so long since I've talked to another."

"Oh, no, no, it's fine," Piven replied, waving his hands. "Just being here and meeting one of the Creators is an honor in itself. I wouldn't mind listening to more stories of Elvhenan."

"I would as well but perhaps some other time. Back to the topic at hand, these newcomers' presence was the perfect catalyst that we have been waiting for," Dirthamen said. He then began to walk down the street of the spires, gesturing for Piven to follow.

"For you see, these newcomers' magic operates almost exactly as magic did in Thedas before the Veil," Dirthamen continued. "Yet somehow the Fade hardly seems to affect them at all."

"What does that have to do with freeing you?" Piven asked.

Bonk!

"Ow!" Piven exclaimed, rubbing his head from Dirthamen's cane.

"Do not interrupt. It is rude," he said. "Now, during our time here, while we weren't searching for a way out, Elgar'nan and I came upon a spirit. And he told us a most interesting story, a story of Mythal making contact with dragons from another continent. For a trade."

"A trade?"

"Yes… for this," Dirthamen said. His palm projected an image of a large purple book, its bindings tattered and a symbol faded on the front. "A book of Rii or as we have dubbed it, the Fea Opus. A book that allows the user to control the souls of living beings."

A grin shined across Dirthamen's lips, baring his teeth. Piven slowly backed away as the image began to flow close to his face. Suddenly, Dirthamen's palm flew right into his face, knocking him over. Piven felt as though his head was both set alight and shook voraciously. It was as if his skull was being split in half and dearly held his head. His scream elicited shockwaves in the Black city, his wail causing some of the old spires to even crack.

"I am sorry but this should only last for a few more seconds," Dirthamen said.

The pain began to subside as Dirthamen had told and images began to form in Piven's eyes. The book that was previously shown conjured in his mind alongside several objects of various shapes and forms.

"Wh-what… what did you do to me?" Piven asked, panting.

"What is required for our plan to work," Dirthamen replied, washing magic over Piven. "There, you now carry the aspects of all the Evanuris within you now. Myself, Falon'Din, Andruil, Sylaise, June, Ghilan'nain, and Elgar'nan."

"Aspects?" Piven asked.

"Understand child, that we Evanuris, no, all elvhen, are more than just our corporeal forms. We were forever before the Veil. That is where the Fea Opus comes into play."

"A book that controls souls though," Piven said.

"It won't be used for evil if that is your concern," Dirthamen explained. "You see before we were locked away, we managed to decipher that the Fea Opus is only capable of two things. The first is that you can revive the dead by retrieving their souls and the second is to mend them. You must retrieve the Fea Opus to do both."

"I'm not following you."

Dirthamen sighed, pointing towards one of the spires for a drawing to appear. "Fen'harel trapped us hereby tricking us to enter Uthenera, separating us from our physical bodies. He then created the Veil, preventing us from returning and destroying our bodies. By imparting a part of ourselves into you, you can return to Thedas with a part of us free."

The drawing then turned into various shapes of elves in ancient-looking armor.

"You must then locate these artifacts. Our old bodies are no longer of use as they have rotted away. With these artifacts, you can then use the Fea Opus to call back our true selves into them. Doing so will destroy the Veil and allow us to create new bodies. But more importantly, to save all elvhen."

"Ok," Piven nodded. "Get the artifacts and get the book, got it. Wait!? How will I use the book? I'm not a mage?"

"Of course, how impudent of me," Dirthamen said, slapping the side of his head. "Hmm, now let me see. Hmm… what about that girl that's traveling with you? Nika or whatever her name."

"Nivia!?" Piven exclaimed, "But… no! Why her?"

"She is a mage, is she not? And from the few glances I've been able to catch of her, she seems to have a latent ability with magic. Possibly rivaling even an elvhen mage," Dirthamen said.

"No, it… how is that possible? A shem shouldn't be that powerful, especially where she's from," Piven said, balling his fists and grinding his teeth. "Especially considering who she is and her people!"

"I understand your anger, child but think of it like this; by helping to bring us back, this girl would be doing tremendous work to apologize on behalf of humans. Perhaps we may even then find a way to work together with them; well, as soon as we deem they've done enough for us to forgive."

"There has to be someone else I could turn to," Piven relented. He then snapped his fingers. "I know, what about Marcus? Surely, he could help us."

"I'm afraid that is not wise," Dirthamen said, turning away. "If there is one thing I am certain of, you must not trust that man."

* * *

Carastes Docks

"Something on your mind, Hawke?" Varric asked.

"Other than the rude commander… n...no. Yeah… nothing," Hawke said, looking away.

The Dwarf patted him on the back. "It's Daisy, isn't it? Don't worry I'm sure she's doing fine. You know, using blood magic and talking to demons."

Hawke grunted back to him, his mouth puckered out as he looked down.

"Just a joke. I'm sure she got our last message. Besides Rivaini and Broody are keeping an eye on her. So you just relax, okay," Varric said.

"I just wish she was here."

"I know."

Suddenly, a gust of wind exploded out of nowhere, knocking the two down on their asses. An intense heat vented onto their faces, light filling up their vision. Buildings around them were broken in two, flames burning out from them to the docks. Debris of ships floated over the water as bells began to ring throughout the city.

"Andraste's flaming ass, what the hell?" Varric said, slowly lifting himself up. "Hawke, are you okay? Um, Hawke…" he questioned.

The Champion in question was rather concentrated on something as his nose sniffled. "There is… something familiar. I can smell it but… wait... is that… Gaatlok!?"

"And there are the culprits over there," Varric pointed to the dock buildings.

Qunari emerged out from the screaming sounds of the city. Some were wounded, seemingly caught in their own explosion but many continued onward as they attacked towards the city center.

It was then a very large Qunari, turtled in super heavy armor, laid eyes on Hawke.

"Basalit-an Hawke! We meet again!" he said.

The Champion looked at him dumbfounded. "And I don't know you. Sorry but your Qun doesn't really allow for witty banter."

The Qunari then slammed down his long spear, calling forth multiple soldiers to his side along with three Saarebas. "I was the Karasten serving the former Arishok at Kirkwall. It was I who completed his task and returned the Tome of Koslun. My task here is simple, assist the Viddasala with his task, and then convert the city. Submit now and join our ranks."

"Other Qunari kept asking me like ten times already. What's the Qunlat word for 'no'," Hawke answered, unsheathing his daggers as Varric did the same.

"Varric you know what to do?" Hawke asked. The Dwarf responded by unleashing bolts towards the soldiers.

"Alright then. Well, time to test these new dragon powers," the Champion said as he charged the Qunari leader. His face distorted with a feral grin that showed two fangs as his eyes became bloodshot.

The Karasten paused, his eyes widening as he felt a feeling he has never felt before. "Ataashi…" he said before Hawke struck him with his elbow. The shock imploded his armor, bits flying off and the wearer crashed into a building.

"Woah… maybe a bit too much," Hawke said, feeling the tingle in his arms.

A battering impact fell upon his chest. Lightning from the Saarebas pushed Hawke far back from the fight.

Counterfire from Varric halted their attacks. Relief sighed out from Hawke, his body ecstatic once again. Gripping his daggers, he sprung forward. Each thrust felling every Saarebas he came close too. But luck seemed didn't favor him as a cannonball struck the Champion head-on and rocketed him towards debris.

"Hawke!" Varric cried.

A bestial roar broke out from the debris. Hawke stood defiant, unwavering. His armor had however seen better days. The other Qunari looked on in awe, accepting his challenge as they all charged Hawke. Another roar from Hawke let loose, thundering off into the horde.

"What the hell happened to you Hawke," Varric muttered as he saw his friend pummel through the soldiers. Another gust of wind suddenly dropped Varric to the ground and he looked back towards the docks.

"And they brought a dreadnought! Wonderful!"

More volleys continued forth, buildings and ships exploding upon impact and spreading the fires even more. With no recourse to fight back, Varric ran off to find Hawke.

But a pause came upon him, for his friend was doing much better than fine. Admittedly, it terrified Varric a bit, that Hawke had this much power. Hawke waded easily through the Qunari, not even using his own blades but the enemies'.

"You hanging in there, Hawke?" Varric asked aloud, firing off shots into the back of Qunari attacking the garrison.

"Urgh… never… urgh… better!" Hawke responded between strikes. Qunari left and right dealt blows but Hawke continued unfazed. As if the wounds had no effect.

Soon their formation broke, Qunari soldiers scattered over and their assault began to crumble. They too noticed as Varric did, that their attack stalled. In what seemed as though insane, several soldiers piled onto Hawke using their bodies to shield for their comrades to reinforce their assault.

Varric could only stare in awe, corpses flinging towards the city walls, cracking their exteriors. In the center stood Hawke covered head to toe in blood, his chest breathing heavily.

"Hawke!?" Varric said, running up. "Are you-"

Hawke breathed calmly. "Don't worry. I'm fine. See," he said, exposing part of his skin. Smoke emitted out, a slight sizzle sound as it mended itself. "I'm already healing thanks to the Great Dragon blood. I'm probably as invincible as Calenhad, maybe even more."

"Uh… sure, Hawke," Varric said, hints of worry dripping from his words. "So since you have this new incredible power then…"

BOOM!

Multiple cannonballs fired all around the two as they fell to the ground, covering their ears.

"You think you can take out that dreadnought?" Varric asked, yelling.

"Is it close by? Maybe I can use the walls and… urgh-"

Varric looked on in shock, a spear impaled straight into Hawke's side. He fell to his knees, blood spewing forth from his mouth.

Before Varric could say or do anything, a fist rocked into his jaw. The blow rattled him to the ground, knocking any sense from his mind.

An intense pressure fell upon Hawke's neck, the wind in his pipes knocked out. He looked up to see it was the Karasten all bloodied up. His armor now gone with only pieces of it left, the tips of his horn broken and flayed with dried blood.

"Baasraa," the Karasten said, pushing the spear deep into Hawke. "You are nothing but a dangerous animal that cannot be repurposed. Worse than saarebas you… you-"

The Karasten began to gurgle, his body twitching as he released his hold. His arms contorted inward on themselves, bending in ways that Hawke heard the sound of cracking bones.

"Stay away from him."

"Merrill!?" Hawke exclaimed.

The figure of his Dalish girlfriend stepped out from the streets, her palms crunched as she held the Karasten in place. But as he looked upon Merrill, his eyes clotted up with blood. Wiping it away, his eyes laid bare to a headless Karasten. The body slumped over, revealing away to a huge sword wielded by a tattooed elf.

"Fenris!"

"Hawke," Fenris nodded. "See that you're still riling up the Qunari."

"Hey, they were here first. I- cough,"

Blood expelled from Hawke's mouth and the Champion slowly stood, clutching the spear.

"Hawke, you shouldn't be moving like that. The spear will-" Merrill said.

"I'm fine, Merrill. Give me a minute," Hawke replied, snapping the spear off. Blood torrented as he pulled it out but smoke appeared as his wounded began to heal. "Varric, you still there?"

"Ow!" Varric lamented, rubbing his head. "Did I get hit by a cannon or… wait, Daisy and Broody? Now it makes sense, this is just a dream!"

"Not a dream dwarf and it was a Qunari that caught you," Fenris said, lifting Varric up.

"Hawke, are you alright?" Merrill asked.

"Never better Merrill though I am a bit tired," Hawke replied, showing off his healed body.

Merrill let out a gasp and Fenris stood wide-eyed. "What happened to you Hawke?" they questioned.

"Long story which reminds me. Where's Isabela?" Hawke asked.

Before either could answer, a large ball of fire burst high into the air and evaporated into a cloud.

"Let me guess, that was Riviani blowing up the dreadnought," Varric deduced, staring up towards the clouds.

"Well, Fenris and I got the lyrium and the person to make the explosive. All she did was throw it on board," Merrill said.

"And sending in her crew to mop up any remaining Qunari," Fenris replied, crossing his arms.

"But there is still the matter of that huge fire," Merrill pointed nonchalantly towards the sounds of screams.

"No time to waste, then. Merrill, Fenris, you two-" Hawke said.

"Varric, Hawke!" Marcus yelled out.

The four looked up to see the fires whisking out into the air, flowing around spirals towards Marcus as his hands absorbed it all.

"There you two are!" Marcus yelled out, running at high speeds and skidding up.

"Nice work, Hotshot," Varric nodded in approval.

Hawke nodded as well. "Yeah, really Marcus. Oh, and these are-"

"Friends of yours, yeah. Name's Marcus, nice to meet," Marcus quickly said, giving Fenris and Merrill a simple wave. "Listen, we need to talk."

"I'd love too but I think you should notice the city is still under attack," Hawke said.

"Not anymore. The garrison managed to push back the attack and all the Qunari have died. Look, there are still people trapped in rubble so why don't we save them first and talk, okay?"

"Marcus, what's wrong?" Hawke asked.

Marcus paused and sighed. "It's about Piven."

* * *

"What are you talking about? Marcus has helped me at every turn. He saved me, my clan, and helped us regain our lost knowledge. He's the only sh- human that I trust," Piven relented, his voice cracking.

"But not out of the goodness of his own heart!" Dirthamen shot back. "I've peered into the world through the artifacts he holds. He hides the truth from you."

"I know he's a spy for the Inquisition."

"No, not even close," Dirthamen replied, shaking his head. "In fact, he's not even from Thedas. He is a spy for those foreigners and his objective is not to 'help' restore stolen elvhen artifacts but to retrieve them for his Empire to study."

Piven repeatedly shook his head, his face scowling. "No, no… I refuse to believe that."

"Do you not trust me, my child?" Dirthamen asked, hunching close to Piven. "Would you side with a shem over your own people?"

"I'd… I'd never do that... it's just-"

"That you put too much trust into someone simply because they saved your life. We made the same mistake; Fen'harel was once a friend that helped us, you can see what that friendship was worth." Dirthamen replied, gesturing out to the city. "But if you still need convincing, why don't I show you."

His hand unraveled from beneath his cloak. It looked the same Piven's own but much cleaner and smoother. It differed from the ones Piven saw of humans, rough and shoddy, reminding him of the slaver and Oppius. And even Marcus a bit.

Grasping Dirthamen's hand, Piven's vision swirled out to a vision of sand. He could hear the crackle of a fire and saw his vision then swerve up into the air. He came face to face with a man that he didn't recognize. He was olive-skinned with a red warpaint across, dark hair, and a beard.

"Marcus? Marcus are you there?" a voice called.

"Yeah, I'm here, Elesse," the man said.

Wait!… is that… the Marcus I know, Piven thought.

"Oh, well thank the Nine you're okay. You wouldn't believe how many hoops I had to jump through to contact you. How's your mission going?" the other voice asked.

"It's going well," Marcus said. "I think at the rate I'm going, I'll be able to retrieve all the artifacts for Neloth within a few months. Will the Empire conquer Thedas in that time?"

"Well, unfortunately, there were some problems with the Elder Council. The Emperor had to send quite a bit of our army home but we still estimate it will only take six months if everything goes accordingly. Nine in the worst case." the voice replied.

"Hopefully it's quick. Thedas is going to need lots of help once the war is done and I for one can't wait to study some of these artifacts."

"You'll probably have to go back to Tamriel once the war is done. How will you study the artifacts?"

"I guess I'll just have to bring some over with me," Marcus shrugged. "And from what I've studied, it probably might be best if they didn't stay in Thedas."

A gasp elicited from Piven, his vision swirling back to the Black City. A few tears clouded in his eyes but his fists became balled as he then trembled.

Dirthamen rested his hands over Piven's shoulders. "Sad, I know. But it's in their nature so it's not surprising. Do you need more evidence?"

"I… I…" Piven said, his voice choking up. "It could have been out of context-"

"There is no need to make excuses. You couldn't have known especially considering who this Marcus serves," Dirthamen said. Piven shot his eyes back to him as he continued. "Marcus serves a very powerful man, the one known as the Dragonborn. His emperor. A human that even the spirits of the Fade dare not confront. And he wants what we need."

"But Marcus… it-it could just be what his emperor wants. There's no-"

"But it is," Dirthamen interrupted. "Tell me, if his emperor were to command Marcus to take away our legacy, are you certain that he would choose us over his own people?"

Piven gleamed away, crossing his arms as he stayed silent. Silence bequeathed from his pursed lips, still contemplating an answer. "I don't know," he whispered.

"Yes, you do," Dirthamen said. "You just don't want to acknowledge it just as how I once refused to acknowledge Fen'harel's betrayal centuries ago."

Tears strolled down Piven's cheeks, his face holding back the tide with a show of anger. Nostrils flaring out smokes of steam when a gentle hand of Dirthamen laid over. With a slight push, Piven swayed his head up to the Evanuris's figure. Dirthamen's bright blue eyes stared longingly into his, one of confidence and support.

"Are you alright now?" Dirthamen asked.

Piven nodded. "I am. Thank you, Creator," he bowed.

"Yes, well then I hope the matter is settled then," Dirthamen said, patting Piven's shoulder. "I know it will be difficult to work with a shem but it will be all worth it. If only for the time being, indulge this Nivia's greed to help you. Just make sure you are discrete."

A journal then conjured into Dirthamen's palm.

"One last thing, I saw through the artifacts that Marcus has a book with him detailing locations of my belongings," Dirthamen said, proceeding to snap his fingers. "It has been changed now to the locations of the artifacts you need. In that forest where the humans have named after our mortal city."

"Won't he notice the change and start to suspect something?" Piven asked.

"Hardly. For one the locations will still end up leading you to that magister you are after and two, the previous locations weren't quite as specific. They still lead to the same areas but not say a specific ruin."

"And you're sure this will work?"

"My child, there is nothing to fear," Dirthamen approached. "Our people have suffered for long enough and it's through you that their will to survive shall save our people. You have a long journey, please rest."

With a tap to his forehead, Piven immediately fell back into a slumber as his eyes darkened away from the Fade.

* * *

"Piven! Piven?"

"Wh-what?" Piven exclaimed. His eyes slowly but surely opened back to a view of Marcus. Around him, he noticed the rest of his companions surrounding him alongside other strangers.

'Where am I?" he exclaimed, launching himself up as he felt hands pushing down on him.

"Woah, take it easy, Twitch. You were unconscious for almost a full day," Varric said.

"And also," Marcus added, bonking Piven on the head. "What were you thinking? Sneaking off like that, you're lucky that I found you!"

"You're not my father, Marcus," Piven retorted, rubbing off his temple. "Besides, you just left without even consulting me or Nivia. I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"By sneaking behind my back?" Marcus shot back, walking closer to Piven's side.

"Hey, now, there's no need for you to get so worked up, Marcus," Hawke said. "It all worked out in the end. None of us got hurt and we managed to repel back the Qunari."

"Repel back the Qunari?" Piven questioned.

"You should have stayed in the room, Piven," Nivia answered. "Varric told quite the story. A whole battalion of Qunari soldiers tried a sneak attack from the docks. Explosions everywhere, Tevinter fighting valiantly, and Hawke destroying blocks of the city!"

"Yeah, that part was just Varric being Varric," Hawke said, narrowing his focus towards the dwarf.

"What can I say," Varric shrugged. "You knew what you were getting into when you met me. Just ask Broody," he pointed over to Fenris.

Fenris gave no response, his arms crossed as he stared down at Varric. A quick push from Isabela wavered him down, eliciting a light chuckle from the Rivaini.

"Oh please, Fenris. Don't be so moody because you helped Tevinter," Isabela said.

"You all helped Tevinter," Fenris pointed. "I was here to free the slaves they had couped up in the slums."

"And we thank you for that, Fenris," Hawke bowed. "But you probably should have been more discreet about it."

"Why?" Nivia asked, stressing the word.

"Because a citizen reported to the garrison about an elf with a huge sword releasing their slaves," Marcus answered. "They wanted to kill him and Merrill but since we saved the city, they owed us a favor. So we agreed to leave before the sun rises tomorrow."

"Pff, fine by me," Piven stated, leaping out from the bed. After a pause, he added, "By the way, who are these people. I…"

Piven's gaze then paused onto Merrill. "Wait are you-"

"Oh, how rude of me. Hello, my name is Merrill, and yes I'm Dalish," Merrill said, reaching out to shake. "From Clan Sabrae."

"I think my clan heard of yours," Piven said, scratching his head to recall. "You wouldn't happen to know about Clan Riranni, would you?"

"Just that you went to Tevinter and never returned. What was your clan thinking?" Merrill asked.

"It seemed alright at first," Piven said, learning away.

"But it wasn't and you got caught," Fenris interjected. "You're lucky someone managed to save you."

"And you are?"

"I go by Fenris," Fenris approached, "and like you, I was a slave too but I was born into it."

"So why are you here?" Piven questioned.

"It's a long story," Fenris added, joined by hums and nods from both Merrill and Varric.

"Not really," Isabella added. "We just met Hawke, he helped us, and here we are. Fast as friends as we can be. Hello there, I'm Isabella. My, my, are your eyes lovely?"

Her face leaned in close to Piven, the young Dalish turning red as an apple before his face turned into one of annoyance.

"Don't get in his face, Rivaini. He doesn't like that," Varric said.

Isabela, ignoring his warning, took hold of Piven's cheeks. Her finger closed in one of his markings, causing the boy to react and shove her away.

"Oh someone is feisty," Isabela said, walking away with her hands up. "Where did you find him, Hawke? Especially the cute girl."

She winked to Nivia, causing the young mage to curl away to the far side of the room.

"Isabela, they're barely eighteen," Hawke said in a flat but quick monotone voice. "They were with Marcus over her and they've agreed to help us in our mission."

"About that…" Isabela said.

"Rivaini…" Varric replied as if about to give a lecture.

"Don't you worry, Varric. It's nothing personal but I still got to focus on efforts against the Qunari. That's what your Commander Cullen wanted anyway."

"And you two?" Hawke asked.

"Don't worry about us Hawke," Merrill added, grabbing hold of his arm. "Fenris and I are still joining with you."

"That's good then," Hawke said, "So Marcus, where are we headed to next? Maybe Isabella can drop us off."

"Let me check," Marcus replied. Through his journal, Marcus scanned over the pages. The entire group silent, allowing him to concentrate and decipher over the pages. His eyes seemed to widen a couple of times, and frown set upon his face.

"Is something wrong Marcus?" Nivia asked.

"Yeah, our transportation. The next place where we have to go is the Arlathan Forest," Marcus replied.

"Oh, well then I can't take you then," Isabela relented.

"Why not? Aren't you some kind of pirate/smuggler? You know, parrots and saying argh?" Nivia asked.

"Have you been listening to Varric?" Merrill whispered to Nivia.

Isabela shook her head. "That was before the war with the Qunari started, sweetie. Now there are too many ships patrolling through the straits. And going around Seheron isn't an option either; take too long."

"So we just go on the roads then," Piven added.

"That won't do Twitch," Varric replied. "The Qunari have extended their line all the way towards the mountains in the east. And since we might need their help in the future…"

"It's best we don't try to pick fights with them for now," Hawke said. His thoughts then turned his gaze away, opening up a map of Thedas over a bed. "Let's see… I think our only option is to go through the Hundred Pillars. It'll be the fastest route."

"But the journal only indicates the whole Arlathan Forest," Marcus said, "not a specific ruin. We'll need supplies if we're going to search that long."

"Then we'll stop by a village, Seleny if we have too. Maybe even hire some men or get help from any Antivan Inquisition agents. We just have to be careful to avoid any Imperial troops."

"Then that's our plan. Piven, Nivia, come on. We have a lot to do tomorrow," Marcus said, gesturing with his head. Nivia followed along but Piven simply stared back. "Piven, let's go," he said, spelling out with his tongue.

"Alright, alright," Piven relented following Marcus as the mage gave a look of disdain for this new disrespect.

But as the trio departed, leaving the rest to exchange glances of worry, small green eyes pierced in through the windows. The dusky sun bounced off them, the figure it belonged to casting a grin. And with its tail wrapped around its waist, the figure descended back down into an alley.

An orb of light extended out from its hands and the figure spoke to it. "Grandmaster Nilssa, Battlemage Marcus shall arrive at the Arlathan Forest. And they know where the Fea Opus is."


	27. Two Fronts, One Enemy

**Chapter 27: Two Fronts, One Enemy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Co-author -** zack32

 **A/N:** I'd like to thank you all for the support you have given me in regards to this story. We're nearly 3/4 of the way in the story so stay tuned for the rest and enjoy.

* * *

 ** _1st of Bloomingtide, 9:45 Dragon/ 1st of Second Seed, 305 4E_**

A mass of steel and iron amass over the entire horizon. As far as the eye could see, all anyone on the walls of Jader could see was the huge mass. And this mass, filled with Imperial soldiers, just kept getting bigger and bigger every minute.

Along the walls of the city, the Jader garrison could only look on in both amazement and fear. However a few, in particular, were so frightened that it made the other soldiers wonder what they were doing defending the city.

"Blessed be the Maker, I am sorry for my sins," a soldier whispered close to their chest.

"Is it over yet? Are they attacking now?" another soldier exclaimed, curling up into a ball.

Their comrades' reactions did not help but to stir the rest into a shiver, quaking at the inevitable grueling siege that was yet to come. Against impossible odds, they were to defend against. Odds that no sane person would dare challenge.

"What the hell are you all doing?"

The soldiers suddenly turned their attention to the voice. A man strode in with heavy Orlesian armor, his body moved with purpose. Soldiers quickly stepped out of his way, hugging closer to the enemy than to their town.

"Sergeant, what is the meaning of this?" the man asked. "Why are these soldiers on the wall? We need morale at its highest when the siege starts."

"C-Captain Aubert," the sergeant said, saluting. "I uh… well, it's just that we all see so many of the enemy and well, it's hard not too-"

"That is no excuse," Aubert said, closing in on the sergeant's face. "If they cannot handle being on the wall, then they have no use being up here. Neither do you if you can't handle them."

"But-"

"But nothing, Sergeant. Take yourself and the rest of these cowards with you. At the very least, you can help with the traps."

"I… yes, Captain," the sergeant said, somberly saluting.

"And the rest of you be on guard," Aubert said, raising his voice. "The siege could start at any moment!"

Eyes quickly turned back out towards the valley, weapons drawn, and rested for the battle. The fear in the soldiers was hidden for now.

The captain crossed his arms, scanning the battlements. His brow twitched in reaction to something he then saw further along the battlements. A soldier still curled into his knees, incessantly whispering prayers in his hand in a servile voice.

"Blessed be the Maker. Blessed be the Maker," the soldier repeated.

"Soldier, what are you still doing here?" Aubert asked. "I gave you an order."

"Wh... what... what?" the soldier exclaimed, stirring his head up from his solace.

"I ordered you to get off the wall, did I not? What is your name?" Aubert asked.

"I... uh…"

"I asked what your name is?"

The soldiers scrambled up to his feet, stammering back. "I- I- I'm… my name is Louis. Lous Granet... um, spearman. I live here in Jader with my sister and I joined the army only a few months ago. Um, sir," he saluted.

"I only asked you for your name soldier, not your life story," the captain said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, sir," Louis said, drooping his head down.

"Look at me when you're talking," Aubert demanded, to which Louis replied by standing at attention. "How old are you, soldier?"

"I... um… I just turned nineteen a few weeks ago, sir," Louis replied.

The captain's mood changed to one of disappointment, shaking his head at Louis's words. "You're just a kid," the captain whispered to himself and sighed.

A bead of sweat protruded off Louis's skull, mouth opened for words before pausing. "If I may, Captain," Louis said, letting out a slight cough, "it wasn't my choice to be here but this where they've assigned me. I thought they were lying about the number of Imperials but staring out at the valley for the past week… it's… it's too much. It is suicide."

"No, what's suicide is putting young inexperienced soldiers on the walls. What were the Chevaliers thinking?" the captain said, continuing to shake his head.

"Captain?" Louis asked.

The captain breathed in a bit. "Even so, that should not excuse you to look so frightened at them. Look over the battlements," he pointed. "See what we've done? Ditches. Dug around the entire city. You know what that means, correct?"

Louis silently scratched his head, looking away from the captain to hide his ignorance. The captain palmed his face, dragging the boy around to face him.

"It means, soldier, that the enemy cannot bring siege towers up to the walls. Therefore if they want to get up here then they will either have to use ladders or fill in the gaps, which will leave them exposed to our attacks."

"But why… what about the dragons or trebuchets or their mages?" Louis asked. "Won't they just knock down the walls?"

"You would think so. But even then, we've limited their options," the captain said. He strolled over, pointing to a parapet. "If you weren't curled up, you would see that we have ballistas posted all along the wall. If nothing more, they will at least deter their dragons and they can be used to fire back at any siege equipment they bring."

"And the mages, sir?" Louis asked.

"Unfortunately, that is the wildcard. We can guess that they have some of the same spells as our mages so the remaining Templars have reinforced the walls against magic. But they could have spells that might be able to bypass them," the captain said.

"Then why are we on the walls then? This isn't… we should. We sh- should r-run! We have to-" Louis asked. His knees violently shook, clasping his spear tightly to his chest.

A sudden impact planted across his face and the captain's hands took hold of him. "Calm... down," Aubert slowly said.

Louis's breaths began to slow, changing from deep heaves into slow intakes to his nose. "I'm… sorry."

"Don't be," Aubert said, patting on Louis's shoulder. "You're not even supposed to be here anyway. Now listen, the wall is not where will lose the fight but is a holding area for the rest of the defenders. We are here so that the Empire has to at least struggle to get on here or destroy them. You are supposed to be in town preparing the traps and putting up barricades in the streets. Have I done enough to sway your feelings on the matter?"

"A… little bit, sir," Louis said, squinting with his fingers.

"Then you'll feel even better once you do what I ordered you to do and get off the wall," Aubert said, pointing with his head to the streets.

Louis without a second thought grabbed his spear, jumbling to get his shield on his back. "As you say, sir. I'll go and-"

A pause in Louis took hold as if his face were frozen in place and the boy's feet were firmly planted. His expression could not change at all, his body desperately trying to hide his expression. Words eluded from Louis, his mouth agape with naught but air escaping infrequently.

"Soldier, soldier, what's wrong?" Aubert questioned, shaking the boy's body.

But he refused to respond. He could only raise a finger, fervently shaking as he pointed behind the captain. Towards the valley did the boy point and for the same expression to nearly show on Aubert.

That hulking sea of Imperials was no more, replaced by a tidal wave of aggression streaming across the fields. Their banners held high, their pace briskened at each minute as they held aloft their shields in a turtle formation.

"Dammit, the scouts should have us warned they were coming," Aubert cursed, leaning over the battlements. He looked over down the wall to the south and again saw more of the steel tidal wave approaching.

"Soldiers, this is it! Sound the horn!" Aubert commanded. The horn blared throughout the city, ringing the soldier's ears. "Archers, ballistas! Get ready and fire when in range! Soldiers, prepare the boiling sand!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And you," Aubert said, pointing to Louis. "Time to go!"

"But I-"

"Do you not see that the enemy is coming, boy? Get off. Now!"

"But… sir, behind you!" Louis said, breaking his words as he eerily shook his finger.

Aubert's eyes widened back as he turned to see the ballista engineers squirting blood from their necks. Their bodies were pushed to the ground as their assailants materialized out of thin air. Bipedal lizards, dressed in some light black armor, slicked the blood of their blades and began their slow walk towards the rest of the soldiers.

"What the hell are those?" a soldier exclaimed.

"Who cares? Kill them?" another exclaimed.

On cue, archers loosed their arrows, but the lizards met the volley with rival ferocity. One of them twirled its body, narrowly dodging the arrows and landing on all fours. Its movement animal-like, zigzagging into soldiers and cutting their lives short with its blades. The rest engaged in normal combat, with two soldiers barely holding against a single lizard.

"Go now!" Aubert said, pushing Louis aside.

"Sir, there's more of them," Louis exclaimed, pointing to more lizard assailants engaging from behind.

"Shit! Stay close then."

The two drew up back to back with Louis hastily drawing out his spear into his sweaty palms. Contrasted to Aubert, his demeanor still composed and vowing to stop the lizards with his longsword.

"Listen here close, boy," Aubert said. "When they get past, I need you to hold them off for as long as you can."

"But they-"

"Keep at a distance and don't let them get close! Go!" Aubert yelled, leaping forward to face the lizard.

Louis held up his spear far from his body. A lizard jumped over the men, running like an animal as it charged with full force at Louis. The young soldier thrust his spear, stopping the lizard in its tracks as it backed up on its two legs. A game of chicken ensued as Louis kept at a distance and dared the lizard to make a mistake.

Louis's breath shallowed and his palms drenched in sweat. But a smile, a big grin, found itself across his face. He was doing it, he was fighting his first real enemy and he was holding them off. He could win he thought; defeat the enemy he thought, thrusting his spear for a hit.

But in a split-second, the blood from his face drained. For he prodded too far, allowing the lizard to sidestep and yank the spear from his hands. Panic beset as Louis stumbled away, gasping for air and falling onto his back. The lizard's blade narrowly cut across his face and under its stinging damage he instinctively grabbed his face.

Suddenly, Louis could not even take a breath as his neck came under immense pressure. He flailed his arms and legs around, trying to pull off what held his neck. A hot breath paused him from his struggle, seeing what seemed to be the lizard's tail hoisting him up. The lizard brought him close face to face and looked into Louis's eyes.

The lizard let out a slight growl and bared its teeth. "Why would a child like you fight?" the lizard questioned.

Louis's eyes blinked in surprise, that the lizard was capable of speech. Then the air passed out from his chest, the lizard's fist socked.

"Stay down and you'll live," the lizard commanded, releasing the stricken boy to press his chest close.

Meanwhile, Aubert's fight against the lizard was in a standstill. Neither could gain ground, frustration boiling as they bared their teeth and locked blades.

"I never expected to be fighting a lizard," Aubert said, grappling with the lizard's arm. "The Empire just keeps- Arghh!"

A blade pierced below Aubert's ribs, blood seeped from his mouth as he glanced behind to see another lizard grinning. The second lizard followed right across and Aubert's sword fell from his grip. He resisted the urge to cough as the second lizard leaned close to his face.

"And I never expected Orlesians to be so bad at war," the lizard said, dragging the blade deeper.

"I'm not done!" Aubert yelled.

Adrenaline took over him, rivaling a blow to the lizard behind and in front. The lizards reeled back. He grabbed hold of one of the lizards, barreling them towards the edge. His fists bruised and blood caked over with each punch.

The lizard retaliated, clawing over his face. A hug from behind lifted Aubert into the air and the lizard pounced. With his feet, he impeded the attack. The lizard stumbled back with such force it fell right over the battlements, screaming.

Aubert tried to struggle from the other lizard's grasp, but the lizard held its ground. Its teeth sank into Aubert's shoulder. Aubert, wailing in pain, elbowed it into its nose and tumbled down.

Aubert paced his breath, trying his best to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. But his legs gave in and he collapsed face first. The lizard stood over Aubert with a blade overhead, the killing blow.

"Get away from him!" Louis yelled, striking with a spear.

Yet the lizard narrowly dodged and swiped back at Louis. But he left an opening for Aubert. The captain sweeped the lizard's legs, hurling himself over to pin.

"Do it!" Aubert yelled to Louis, swatting away the lizard's attempts to break free.

Louis struck his spear straight down into the lizard's neck. Blood leaked and wails cried. Aubert had enough, striking the lizard's chest with its blade before collapsing over.

"Sir," Louis rushed to Aubert. The captain's breath was long and labored but his hands waved off a sign of life.

"I-I…" Aubert said, grunting as he held his chest tightly. "Good job. You got your first kill."

"Only thanks to you, sir," Louis replied.

"Don't go soft on me now," Aubert said, smiling. "Come on, help me up. We have to get off the wall now."

Louis nodded, propping up Aubert over his shoulder. He let out grunts of pain, his blood painting over Louis's armor. Looking off to their sides, they could see the fighting had stopped on the walls with heavy casualties. Barely any of the soldiers survived with all of the archers and ballista engineers lying dead in their blood.

The walls quaked below them, the two losing their balance. Neither could get out a word before a force seemingly launched them high into the air. Rubble exploded alongside as the two soldiers launched high into the air. They screamed and flailed before crashing into the town without a spare.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, are you alive! Can you hear me!"

Louis gasped, his eyes opening up to a clear blue sky. Was he dead, he thought? The clouds were just above this morning.

"You're awake!" a soldier said.

Louis rapidly blinked his eyes, tearing away the dust. He looked over to see multiple soldiers around him, army, and town garrisons. Some were like him, dressed along the streets with bandages and bloody pads.

This many wounded? Louis thought. And it's barely... begun?

Vomit exploded from Louis's mouth, and a soldier quickly tipped his head to the side as it pooled from his mouth. Soldiers drugged him up by a wall, allowing him to look on as they headed to a barricade.

"First time seeing dead bodies, huh?" a medic asked, holding a handkerchief to Louis's face.

Louis let out a grunt, his body finally able to register the gut-wrenching pain in his stomach. It was hard to breathe, his chest felt as though it were about to break with every breath. Yet saliva kept pouring from his mouth, or was it blood?

"Sorry about that," the medic said, wiping Louis's face. "I forgot we didn't fully heal everyone that we could. We only have health poultices of normal strength so you'll still feel some pain. It should go away momentarily."

"Wh-what about Captain Aubert?" Louis asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well he's over the-" the medic said, pointing to an empty space on the street. The medic leaped to his feet and stared back to see spots of blood trailing away.

"He's gone!?" the medic questioned.

"What?" Louis exclaimed, stumbling up to see where the medic pointed. "Were you not watching him!? Where did he go!?"

"How would I know! I'm just as surprised as you are," the medic shouted. "He was here being treated and now he's gone because the soldiers are too busy looking towards the gates!"

"Gates? Gates!" Louis said, his mind veering back to the situation. Red swole over his face. "Have they been breached?"

"What? No, no, they haven't yet," the medic said, waving him off. "They launched a few volleys towards the walls but not enough to destroy them. It only knocked off some of the soldiers. They haven't-"

"Breach! Breach! They're breaching the gates!"

"Get the wounded out of here now!"

The medic and Louis looked back to each other, soldiers weaving past towards the towering barricade. "Come on, let's go," the medic said, gesturing towards the town square.

Louis, however, slowly shook his head and backed away towards the barricade. The medic silently pleaded for him to dissuade from his course but Louis ignored him. He thundered up beside his fellow soldiers, his heavy breaths catching some of their attention while they still looked towards the town gate.

As they stood atop the barricade, their tunneled vision came upon the wooden gate as it shuddered and cracked. Smoke and dust kicked out from the gate. Imperial and Fereldan soldiers stormed out in lockstep, shields raised as Mabari ran out ahead.

"Loose!" Louis heard and arrows began to whistle down the streets.

Cries and whimpers of dogs yelped, killing every dog that came. A few arrows would get lucky and strike against the enemy soldiers, knocking them like dominos. But the gaps were filled in almost an instant like a never-ending supply.

In the heat of it all, Louis turned to a soldier beside, his demeanor calm as he watched the barreling Imperials and Fereldan inch closer to the barricade.

"Why are you just staring at them!?" Louis yelled.

The soldier silenced him with a palm and his eyes still focused on the streets. "Just watch," he simply said.

An explosion rocked Louis on his feet. Screams reached back to him and he looked to see dead Imperials and Fereldans on the street. Pieces of metal scrapped over their bodies, their limbs nearly torn. The advancing column stopped, and the Imperials looked on in horror of their fallen brethren while the Fereldans were quick to retreat out. With their attention distracted, windows overlooking them burst open. Archers let loose volleys as fast as they could. While not enough to kill, the pressure of arrows from multiple directions drove the Imperials as well and they retreated down the streets.

Thedosians cheered on and yelled obscenities, throwing whatever items they could find. It continued for a good minute as the last arrows flew and soldiers began the arduous task of preparing for the next wave.

"That was… incredible," Louis declared. His face was still stiff from surprise, surprised that they managed to rout the Imperials. "I can't believe we've won."

"We haven't won anything yet, soldier," the soldier from before said. "What are you doing here gawking? Fortify the barricade, now!"

"Yes, sir," Louis saluted.

Within a second, blood splashed over his eyes. His vision blurred in red recoiled in terror, the soldier he was talking to had a spike of ice impaled through his head. The soldier's brain matter splattered over the ground.

One by one, soldiers around Louis met the same fate as many died on impact and others flailed around on the streets. Terror took hold and Louis collapsed off the barricade. A hellstorm destroyed the barricade before his very eyes, and the street lit with fire across its width. The sweltering heat blistered, men and women screamed as they ran from the fire.

It's all over, Louis thought, scurrying on his hands. Soldiers attempted to rally but bolts flew through the fire, felling them over. He had to run. Runaway, get out of the city somehow.

Louis scampered through the streets further towards the city center. But what happened to him was happening on every other end of the main street. Other soldiers like him in full rout, fleeing from the slowly advancing columns of Imperials. Archer's from the windows tried firing back but counter volleys from the Imperials drove them inside. The occasional column then splits off, entering into each house.

Another explosion rocked. This time soldiers to his left side were torn by shrapnel. Their guts spilled all over the ground, bloody chunks of intestines hung off the side of windows and walls. A half severed head, ripped in half plopped before Louis and the boy leaped in frantic terror while another explosion rocked. The traps! The soldiers were activating their own traps as they retreated toward the center of Jader.

Louis couldn't take it, seeing all these dead men and women. He wanted to vomit, panting excitedly. Each breath gave him less air than the previous. There was nowhere to run, no place where-. Then hit him. Through the confusion, he remembered a place. Running past the fleeing soldiers, he fled into the alleys. Muck and dirt kicked up over his feet as he followed the familiar path. And with one jump, he landed in front of a small metal fence. Before him, a house, much smaller than the other buildings.

"Home," Louis whispered. The sounds of fighting became louder, hurrying the boy inside the house.

Closing the door, a cold blade pressed upon his nape. "Move and you die," a voice said.

"Captain Aubert?" Louis questioned, his eyes shot up.

"It's you," Aubert replied, releasing the blade.

A sense of relief, Louis came in for a hug. The captain obliged for just a second, letting out a loud yelp and landing over a sofa. Prints of his hands, colored red, were over the sofa, and Aubert's hands tightly held his sides.

"You're… bleeding," Louis said.

"Is it that obvious?" Aubert said, lowering his tone. Louis backed away. "I'm sorry, I'm just… tired."

"Why did you leave? Why'd you run away?"

"You don't need to be a fortune teller to know the future. I can hear it outside, barely. The city's lost," Aubert said. He took in a long breath. "I was… going to get out. Warn Orlais of what's happened and tell them to end this war."

Louis took a moment of silence. "I agree," he said. "I hadn't seen battle till now but going through today. I shouldn't even be sane."

"Exactly. And this was just the first attack. Kirkwall, Val Royeaux, Cumberland. Hell, even Minrathous. It'll be worse than what they're experiencing here if we don't stop... fighting," Aubert said. His grunts became louder, his chest inflating and deflating faster.

"Let's find something to stop the bleeding," Louis said.

"Thanks, kid," Aubert said as the boy searched through the closet. "Listen, I want you to know that I didn't mean to be so hard on you earlier today. It's just… the world's a tough place and well, the strong take advantage of the weak."

Louis scratched his head. "Oh no, it's fine. Really. But I do want to know, why were you not scared sir? Surely, you knew that fighting that many soldiers are just… well impossible."

"You want to know the truth?" Aubert asked. Louis nodded his head. "I was scared, still am. Terrified that I'd never see my son again, terrified of what would happen to my home. The same is true for all those other soldiers you see. It's all just a face we put on."

"But why? Why be fearful if you're just going to hide it?" Louis asked.

"Argh," Aubert exclaimed as Louis put pressure onto his sides. "It's because… without fear, we'd die. Without fear, we wouldn't know that something is just wrong. Do you think war is deadly now? Imagine if every soldier in Jader did not fear death. It'd be a massacre."

"And it's because of that fear that you know this war is a lost cause?" Louis asked. Aubert silently nodded in response.

"All right, listen up!" a voice yelled from outside, prompting Louis and Aubert to freeze. "This is the Imperial Legion and we have taken control of this city. We know some soldiers are trying to hide in the city. Come out now and surrender! If you do not comply in thirty seconds, we will be forced to search each and every house and drag you out. If you attempt to resist, you will die!"

Aubert grabbed Louis, pulling him close. "Get out of here, now! Warn them of what's happened here," he whispered.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you," Louis whispered.

"I'll just slow you down. Then we'll both get caught and no one will be able to warn Orlais."

"I'm sure others will warn them. Now come on, my family has a back d-"

Aubert knocked Louis across his cheek, reeling him off the sofa. "This isn't the time for you to be arguing with me. Go or I will yell!"

Aubert's nostrils flared with steam. Looking into his eyes, Louis could see but a hint of water in his eyes.

"Okay," Louis relented.

However coming upon the back door, Louis spotted more Imperial soldiers through the window and quickly retreated to Aubert.

"Captain, they're behind the house too! What do I do?"

"Time's up!" the Imperial soldier announced.

"Quick! In the closet!" Aubert gestured.

Narrowly on time, the door swung open. Three Imperial soldiers walked in with their weapons at the ready. Upon noticing Aubert, one of the soldiers lowered his weapon and approached.

"I see that you're wounded," the soldier said.

"And I see that you're an elf. You Imperials are really great at observing, aren't you?" Aubert replied, grunting as his sides swelled.

"Terrible wound that you have. One of our soldiers?" the elf soldier asked.

"Managed to kill two of those lizards you have."

"Truly? Then you have my regards. Argonian assassins are rarely killed one on one. Are you a Chevalier?" the elf soldier asked, crossing his arms.

"Captain," Aubert replied, his breaths laboring. "Captain Aubert."

"That's interesting to note, Captain. Now then, are there any more soldiers here?" the elf soldier asked.

In the closet, Louis held as still as he could. His hands covered his mouth and nose, sweat dripping down his cheeks. One of the soldiers passed by very close, mere inches to Louis. He prayed to the Maker, prayed he wouldn't be found as he shut close his eyes. He was silent as he could be like stone. Was he clear, he thought. Peeking with an eye, he could no longer see the soldier nearby yet he could still not relax as they continued their search.

"No, there isn't. I'm the only in here," Aubert said.

The elf soldier smiled back and then gestured to his comrades. "You two, search the rest of the houses. I'll be with you shortly."

"Yes, sir," the soldiers saluted.

The elf soldiers let out a long sigh as they left. He held up his sword, rotating it around its pommel. "Captain, I'm only going to say this once. Where are the other soldiers?" he asked.

"I told you there aren't-"

"Ah, ah, ah," the elf soldier replied, resting his blade near Aubert's neck. "There's no point in denying it. We saw the blood tracks into the house but I clearly see that your boots are free of that. Not only that but we announced our intentions. You clearly heard us but made no effort to announce you were wounded and in need of help."

Aubert narrowed his brows, nostrils flaring air. The blade ever so close, pressing on his throat but not enough to pierce.

"So I'll ask again, Captain. Where are the other soldiers?"

"I… told… you, it's just me. There is no one else here."

The two soldiers stared at each other silently, Aubert's conviction standing tall against the Imperial. The fear in him, seemingly gone as not a breath came from Aubert.

The elf's face then changed and his eyes widened, exposing his green irises. "You're right. There is no one else here," he smiled.

With one swift move, the blade pierced through Aubert's neck. Blood gurgled in his throat, drenching over the sofa upholstery. As the blade switched out, Aubert desperately held his neck to no avail. Blood continually spilled with Aubert laying bare over the sofa as the last gurgles of his throat died out.

"NOOO!" Louis screeched as he burst from the closet.

He wailed his fists left and right, felling the elf soldier to the floor. Under relentless assault, Louis's attacks became faster and faster. He would not stop until the soldier was but a pulp.

The elf held back though. With but a gesture of the hand, Louis launched across the room. But Louis's rage did not keep him down, standing up alongside the elf soldier. He sprinted, a right hook ready straight to his cheek. But the elf was faster, parrying his fist and impaling Louis through the chest.

His arms violently shook as words could not form in his mouth. And as the blade was plucked from his chest, he felt his insides slipping away as he collapsed. In such shock, he couldn't even scream and could only watch in silence as blood seeped from his chest.

The elf soldier wicked the blood of his blade and wiped away the blood from his nose. No words came from him as he overlooked Louis. He just shook his head and left.

As the life from Louis faded, he gave one last look to Aubert. The captain's eyes still wide open, dried tears streamed over. Tears too flooded out of Louis's eyes; his family, his town, his future. Robbed of him in just hours. He didn't want to go… he didn't want to go.

* * *

 _ **3rd of Bloomingtide, 9:45 Dragon/ 3rd of Second Seed, 305 4E**_

News of the Imperial army arriving north of Wycome arrived almost immediately thanks to Inquisition scouts. Within the day, a vanguard of 15,000 Imperial soldiers would arrive to besiege Wycome.

However, Wycome was situated along the coast and surrounded by rivers. A force of 5,000 Free Marcher soldiers gathered north of the city, hoping to use the river to counteract the imbalance of troops.

Atop from a saddle rode the commander of the force, Captain Edith of Markham. Selected from among the Council of the United Marches front, she was a seasoned knight of Starkhaven. She had led her men before against many enemies; darkspawn, bandits, demons. The only loss she ever suffered was when her prince ordered her to besiege Kirkwall. And today would be her greatest challenge yet.

Edith scanned over the battlefield. The river flowed around her army, with no shallow points to enter from. An image of how the battle would go played out within her mind.

From the reports, the enemy was mostly infantry, archers, and a few mages. No doubt, she thought, the enemy would commit to a full-frontal assault with their superior numbers. Her archers were positioned closest to the river, ready to fire into the mass of infantry. Their heavy armor would slow them down as they would inevitably tread across the river. Thus allowing her archers to heavily dwindle their numbers.

To Edith's left flank, she stared at a small grove that stood with all its greenery. Situated on the outside of the river, 1,000 cavalrymen hid between thick brushes. They would intercept the enemy's cavalry, which barely numbered even half from the reports she read.

"Shieldwall! Shieldwall!" a rider commanded from horseback, passing by columns of infantry.

Shields planted into the ground, interlocking with each. Spears raised and rested, ready to thrust. If her plan was right, then her infantry would face a smaller and demoralized force. Additionally, a contingent of Templars was held in reserve to cancel out the enemy's magic. And once her cavalry took care of the enemy's, the Imperial would find themselves surrounded on two sides and surely rout.

As the scenarios played over in a loop, a rider from behind approached. "Captain Edith, our scouts just came back," the rider relayed. "The enemy will approach the horizon in ten minutes."

"Then there's no time to waste!" Edith responded, spurring her horse.

All eyes turned to her as she rode in front of the army, horns blowing in the air as its deafening sound leaving no one but Edith the center of attention.

"Soldiers, the enemy approaches over the horizon!" Edith declared. "Our objective is clear: we must hold this position and drive back the enemy! Though we are outnumbered, we have the terrain to our advantage. Know that we fight to defend our brothers and sisters in Wycome. We fight to defend not just Wycome but all of the Free Marches!"

Cheers erupted among the soldiers, raising their fists high into the air. Edith raised her palm, silencing the roars.

"Now, I know that some of you still fear to take hold of you. I understand as, for most, this is your first battle and the first war you will be fighting in. And I know many of you were trained for an inevitable conflict with demons, thanks to Corypheus. But know that I will not allow you to fend for yourselves. I will not lead from afar while you wade through blood and sweat in defense of our home. I will fight beside you!"

Edith concluded, wielding her sword above with a lour hurrah. Soldiers joined in, pumping their fists high and banging their weapons on their shields.

Then the horns came. Its loud bellow alerted Edith to a thimble over the horizon. Its length grew wider and wider, the haze of the sun cleared away to a line of Imperial soldiers marching towards them. The Imperial dragon banner proudly fluttered above as the clear sun shined of the shimmering steel armor of the Legion.

"Positions!" Edith yelled. Her words repeated amongst the soldiers, loud that even the hidden cavalry could hear.

She rode to the center of the shield wall formation, cavalry bannerman to her side. Edith could notice through a glance that soldiers nervous whispers quieted down, her presence a boon.

The Imperials continued their pace towards her line. The inevitability of battle carried itself among Edith's forces. The realization that one would die. And it struck her too as she saw the line of Imperials widen even further to twice the length of hers.

"Send word to the archers!" Edith said to a rider. "Tell them to change to loose formation."

"Yes, Captain Edith," the rider responded, riding off to the front.

Approaching ever closer, Edith saw the enemy cavalry ride up to their left flank. "Hand me the telescope," she said.

She peered in the telescope and upon inspection, the enemy cavalry was unlike anything she had ever seen. The horses were dressed from top to bottom with some heavy scale armor. And the soldiers atop them wore the same. The helmets they wore completely concealed their heads, chainmail rested over their face and shoulders. With only two sockets for their eyes, Edith was surprised they could see at all. They carried only a long spear with them that looked so unwieldy for one hand. A few glances over them and she spotted maces and axes carried on their horse's side.

"Strange. I've never seen cavalry like that," Edith said.

"Your orders, Captain?" a messenger asked.

"Ignore them for now," Edith said, handing off the telescope. "Our cavalry outnumbers them and from the looks of it, they're much slower than ours."

Swerving back to the main battle, the enemy came close enough for Edith to clearly count out their numbers. The main center was entirely composed of heavy spearmen and on both flanks, light spearmen.

Drawing out her bow, she took an arrow that had a large dome on its arrowhead with holes inside. With a deep breath, she pulled the bowstring as far as she could and fired it off towards the sky.

It rocketed over the soldiers, sounding out a high pitched whistle. It was a signal to the archers, a signal to spearman, and even a signal to the Imperials. The battle would begin.

A volley of a thousand arrows flew off with the snap of string, felling into Imperial lines. Hails of arrows battered and struck against their shields. The Imperials ran as fast as they could in formation, quickly trying to get to the river.

The line of Imperials broke off into three sections. Lightly armored archers ran up from behind through the openings, opening counterfire against Edith's archers. It was but a field of snapped shafts and fletching over the battlefield, the skirmishing deadly to both sides. But it was too much for the Imperials it seemed as, after a few casualties, their archers retreated back behind their line.

Volleys continued back onto the Imperials as they finally reached the river. Their shields did their best to block against the black sky of metal points. The Imperial commander then laid out their plans, and the river surrounding Edith's force froze in a blizzard. The archer tirelessly loosed volleys into the ice, hoping to break and drown the soldiers. But the ice continually reformed with such precision that it didn't graze on the Imperial's feet.

"Templars!" Edith shouted, "To the rivers! Quickly! Back lines with them!"

Breaking off into regiments, the Templars charged up to the rivers. With just a gesture of their hands, the flow of ice stopped. Soldiers still in motion continued on as they fell within the river, where the ice did not reach. While the river flow was not harsh, their heavy armor kept the soldiers struggling and gasping for air. Contingents of Imperials broke away to chase and retrieve.

"We have the advantage!" Edith shouted at the top of her lungs. "Hold fast and we'll win!"

* * *

But as the skirmish raged on, no heed was paid to the left flank. Those heavily armored Imperial cavalries thundered off towards the grove. The thunderous sound of hooves galloped with mighty power.

Of the hidden cavalry, signs of terror and of the fear of death ran through some of their veins. Though severely outnumbering the enemy, a creeping sensation gnawed into the back of their minds. Digging into their spurs, their horses galloped towards the chaotic battle. Their doubts were abandoned at the grove.

The enemy cavalry spurred back with rival ferocity. Each side committed, committed towards the slaughter. Their lances came out, the spear tips calling out for blood. The Imperials formed up into a wedge with their long lances held out with both hands. And as the Wycome cavalry prepared to overwhelm their enemy, it happened.

Within a second, the Imperial cavalry's figure was changed from a steely encase to one of stone. There was no warning, no chance to process what happened as their worst fear came to life. Horses and men screamed in agony, toppling over like dominos. The entire mass of Thedoisan cavalry tore in half as the Imperials cut through.

Kicks of dust clouded the Wycome cavalry, hacking up into their throats. The sound of fellow cavalry was drowned by the heavy hooves of the enemy. Bones cracked, armor clunked. It was too much.

One by one, they began to flee away from the battle. A chain reaction of men and women seeing their comrades abandoning the fight, running off to live another day. The formation splintered as though it never existed.

* * *

"Captain!" a rider exclaimed, panting as the sounds of metal on metal increased. "Our cavalry has been broken!"

"They're retreating?" Edith exclaimed.

The rider shook his head, struggling to keep composure over the sweat mingling over his head. "They are, Captain. Most of them look intact but they're routing for some reason."

Edith's eyes confirmed the messenger's words. Her entire unit of cavalry fleeing away in different directions. And the enemy cavalry, unscathed, continued down along the river as they ignored those routing.

"Damn it" Edith exclaimed.

"What do we do, Captain?" the rider asked.

"It's okay. They won't be able to cross the river. We'll focus fire on the enemy in front and-" Edith said, her words pausing on her tongue.

The rider could barely hear, with the screams and arrow fire, but looked to where Edith was staring. Their eyes widened in shock as the enemy cavalry galloped over the river. As if it were solid ground.

Growling, Edith cursed and looked over to the front. The enemy archers had repositioned now firing back towards and harassing the Templars. The enemy was hastily building drafts behind their own shield walls and flinging javelins towards the Templars.

She glanced back to the enemy heavy cavalry, their bodies, and horses completely encased in stone. Magic no doubt. She needed the Templars but that would draw them away from the rivers and allow the Imperials to cross. But without them, the enemy cavalry would easily carve through her archers.

Edith clenched her fists. "Recall the Templars and spearmen from the front! We're leaving!"

"Uh, yes Captain," the rider said, riding off.

"You there!" Edith pointed to a messenger. "Get word to the archers. Tell them to fall back but continue their volleys!"

The rider obliged, charging off and Edith hastily spurred her horse to her infantry. "Quickly soldiers, the enemy cavalry approaches us from behind! The first row, stay put! The rest, with me!" she said.

With urgency, rows of spearmen interlocked their shields. Edith centered around them, her voice instilling morale. Beyond, the enemy cavalry thundered forward with lances drawn. Their stony exterior submitting fear into the spearman with spears fidgeting to hold.

"Templars!" Edith called out.

Again as by the river, it was but a gesture. The Imperial cavalry fizzled, their stone protection instantly destroyed. And with their momentum, it was too late. Horses and soldiers crashed against each other. The cavalry pressured in but the spearman stood strong. Without their stone, horsemen fell to spears as some became trapped; battered, and stabbed under the weight of hundreds of spears.

The cavalry then elected to retreat, releasing their mistake, galloping back across the river. Though their discipline showed as they circled back around and waited across the river.

"Now's our chance!" Edith yelled, blowing loudly into a horn. Its large base sound turned the soldier's attention to her. "We must retreat now back to Wycome! 1st regiment and Templars stayed focused on the cavalry! The rest of you help with the wounded! Move!"

"Retreat!" the soldiers repeated. "Retreat!"

The hail of arrows ceased, her archers falling back along with the infantry. But another hail began as the Imperial archers countered with their own volleys. Arrows pierced through their backs, their formation was broken.

With their drafts completed, Imperials ferried themselves across the river. By the tens they landed, numbering into the hundreds and thousands; all landed across the river. Cavalry and infantry charged towards the fleeing Thedosians, hands held out as their weapons readied for a drink of blood.

And then... it stopped. The arrow fire, hurling of javelins, and the charging of cavalry ceased. Nothing but the sound of boots stomping across the ground.

"Captain!" a rider yelled, his horse running alongside Edith's. "Captain! The enemy has stopped attacking!"

"What!?" Edith questioned, spurring her horse to stop.

From atop, she could see the Imperials simply standing in formation and staring as her army ran. She could even swear that some of them even waved off to them.

"Captain?" the rider asked.

"Get the spearman and Templars to fall back with us. They need not worry about the enemy cavalry," Edith softly said.

"Captain?"

"That's an order. Go."

The rider, perplexed, saluted, and rode off to inform. Edith could sense that the rider doubted her commands, uncertain of what the enemy would do. But she knew.

They had captured the river, gaining unfettered access to the city. To pursue them now, it would be illogical. And if Edith wanted to drive them back across, it would require a force equal in numbers; numbers Edith couldn't muster in time before the enemy was reinforced.

Hanging with her head low, she galloped alongside her soldiers. Their fleeting terror for safety simmered down into one of caution as they too realized the enemy had stopped.

She looked back up towards the sky. The shining bright sun had barely moved. "That fast?" Edith muttered. She peered over her force, counting out among the heads and could best estimate a loss of at least ten percent.

"And there are still hundreds of thousands of them out there?" she questioned, holding both sides of her head as she scratched. "How the hell are we supposed to beat that?"

* * *

 ** _Give me your thoughts._**

Here's the link to the map on imgur: /a/InxdQ5v

 **The battle has been though over these last few days and reports are finally coming on the casualties**

 **Battle Statistics**

 **Siege of Jader**

 **Location: Jader, Orlais**

 **Result: Decisive victory for Dragon Empire**

 ** _Belligerents_**

 ** _Dragon Empire/Empire of Orlais_**

 ** _Commanders_**

 ** _General Suver/Lord Peltier(_** †)

 ** _General Heidkar/Captain Aubert(_** † ** _)_**

 ** _Strength_**

 ** _20,000 Imperial Legionnaires/5,000 Jader City Guard_**

 ** _10,000 Imperial Spearmen/3,000 Jader Militia_**

 ** _50 Argonian Assassins_**

 ** _Casualties_**

 ** _850 killed/3,000 killed_**

 ** _300 wounded/1,000 wounded_**

 ** _-/4,000 captured_**

 ** _Battle of The Wycome River Crossing_**

 **Location: River north of Wycome in the Free Marches**

 **Result: Decisive victory for Dragon Empire**

 ** _Belligerents_**

 ** _Dragon Empire/City of Wycome_**

 ** _Commanders_**

 ** _Captain Tamona/Captain Edith_**

 ** _Strength_**

 ** _24,000 Imperial Spearmen/2,950 Spearmen_**

 ** _/50 Templars_**

 ** _500 Archers/1,000 Archers_**

 ** _500 Redguard Cataphracts/1,000 Cavalry_**

 ** _Casualties_**

 ** _200 killed/400 killed_**

 ** _400 wounded/300 wounded_**


	28. Plans

**Chapter 28: Plans**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Co-author -** zack32

* * *

"Alright soldiers, we move on my signal."

Several heads nodded in response as bodies brushed silently through bushes and trees. One by one, maces, aces, swords, and bows readied among hundreds… thousands of infantry. From professionals to levies, all waited for the moment to strike what was a line of Imperial soldiers marching through the forests.

The captain of the group counted it among the largest of contingents he saw. Near 40,000 soldiers and they were all marching through one of the most heavily forested areas of the Free Marches. Excellent for an ambush.

"On my mark, we'll flank them from both sides. Sergeant Rowe, your archers will focus on the cavalry. Sergeant Hamilton, have the Templar disable their mage contingent. With luck, we'll force the Imperials to retreat," the captain said.

"Yes sir," the sergeants replied.

"Frankly, this one thinks the plan would have worked if you acted much earlier. You might have won then."

Before any words could be spoken, a quick stroke of a dagger sliced across the soldiers' necks. Life fleeting from their bodies as they collapsed in a curdle of their own hot blood.

"No… this one was wrong. You never would have won," the Khajiit said.

He grabbed the captain's horn, blowing loudly through the forests and alerting the marching columns. Through his eyes, he could see hundreds of confused souls bursting out of their hiding places.

Khajiiti assassins striked en masse, slitting the throats of any infantry commander they could find. Without them, panic ensued throughout the Thedosian ranks.

Yet courage still held for the Thedosians and they rushed the column hoping to deal casualties. Javelins and arrows flew between both sides as the Imperial lines countered back. Shields and swords crashed against each other and a grind ensued.

The Imperial column slightly buckled, shocked from the Thedosian charge. But the ground began to shake and sunder. The back lines of Thedosians could barely react as boiling rages of steam engulfed them, burning their flesh.

Tress collapsed all around the fighting and several Dwemer automata charged into the Thedosian flanks. Spiders eviscerated faces, spheres sliced torsos in half while centurions smushed them into a paste. Routing ensued and the last thing they would ever see was a nigh-unstoppable onslaught of cold-hearted machinery.

A Khajiit walked over the line of trepid corpses, his path illuminated with a view of a thousand dead Thedosians. He rubbed his nose. "How is it you Nords say… they shit themselves."

7th of Bloomingtide, 9:45 Dragon/ 7th of Second Seed, 305 4E

"Another great victory Commander."

"Hmm," Marius hummed as he continued on his stride.

Flanked by Deezara and Gasred, the three generals strode through a massive plain. Bodies of dead Thedosians laid around them as Imperial soldiers carried out their duty of cleaning the battlefield. The wounded wailed in pain, comforted by their brother and sisters as they were hauled off into wagons.

"Commander?" General Deezara questioned.

"It's nothing, General. It's just fatigue, that's all," Marius said.

"Then perhaps we should set camp tonight, Commander. Our scouts reported a hill a mile south of here," Gasred said, pointing to the horizon.

"How many days march until we reach Markham?" Marius asked.

"Five days, Commander. However, if we want to avoid further casualties then it would increase to nine days, ten at the most," Gasred said.

"These ambushes have been incessant these past days," Marcus said, stroking his chin to think. "And we nearly lost a centurion. General Gasred, have the soldiers set up on the hill by tonight. And send word to Tsrani and Rhiata of our delay."

"Yes Commander," Gasred nodded, marching off to bark the orders.

"Commander. General," an argonian soldier called out, rushing up to Marius and Deezara.

"Captain Jee-Lai," Marius answered before he and Deezara were handed a clipboard. "Finished with the casualties reports for today? "

"Yes, Commander," Jee-Lai saluted. "As was yesterday, minimal casualties mostly with wounded. We've also managed to capture an officer from Ostwick and are currently investigating him for information."

"Captain, is this right?" Deezara asked, scanning over the report. "One of the centurions is out of commission."

"Unfortunately yes, General. It was working earlier this morning but now it's not responding to any commands and our engineers don't seem to know what is wrong. I'd like to request we send a contingent to send it back to Antiva City."

"That would be very risky, Captain," Deezara said. "If we send back only a few soldiers, they might be ambushed and the Thedosians would get their hands on this technology."

"But if we don't then we stand to anger the Emperor, the Imperial Engineer Corps, and the Mages Guild," Marius interjected, turning to Jee-Lai. "Your request is granted, Captain, and I'll have the Khajiit scouts sent with you."

"Thank you, Commander. And one more thing," Jee-Lai said, handing out a rolled paper to Marius. "A raven sent this for you."

Marius and Deezara glanced back worried looks.

"Strange, normally I'd receive a message from one of our mages," Marius said. Rolling out the message, Marius's eyes widened for a second then narrowing as it rolled fully out. "Hmm, thank you, Captain. That is all for now."

Jee-Lai saluted and proceeded to his Legion.

"Looks like we'll have to rest early today, General. The Emperor calls at midnight," Marius said.

The full gaze of the moon descended over the Imperial fort that was built exceedingly fast with precise accuracy. Patrols shifted around the camp as the other inhabitants peacefully slept in rows of tents. At the center stood a large red decorated tent, the entrance guarded by the elite Praetorians that followed every general of the Legion.

Inside Deezara, Gasred, and Marius stood at attention. A projection of their fellow generals also appeared around them from their dwemer communication devices.

"Your Imperial Majesty," they said, bowing in unison for the Emperor to appear alongside General Celanya and the Empress.

"Rise generals," the Emperor commanded. "Commander Marius, report."

"Yes Emperor," Marius nodded. "Our progress on controlling the Free Marches has been slower than our initial estimates but I can assure you we'll have it under control with minimal casualties in four months."

"Four months?" Suver questioned. "Commander, that seems a long time to take just a few cities even if you are accounting the distances and the lack of proper roads."

"I am aware of that Suver, however, our lines have repeatedly been attacked by small Theodsian raiding parties. General Tsrani's division even came under attack by what appeared to be hired bandits from Ostwick. Thus the increase in time has to do with our army avoiding any more ambushes," Marius said.

Heidkar and Rhiata raised their brows at Marius. "Commander, surely these ambushes are but minor annoyances. The Orlesians down south are hardly a challenge to our soldiers and those Marchers don't even have a proper army," Heidkar said.

"I seem to recall Heidkar that four months is the amount of time it will take for Orlais," Elesse shot back.

"That is simply due to the sheer size of the Orlesian Empire," Celanya said, turning her head to Elesse. "While the major cities will be easy to take, I have calculated that the Thedosians will resort to guerrilla warfare within the wilds and deserts of the empire. And we must make sure they are all rooted out before we march on Tevinter."

"It was agreed on we wouldn't resort to putting them all to the sword," Marius pointed.

"We did, Commander," Celanya nodded. "We offer every city and village the chance to surrender and we pay for messengers to send out the message throughout the regions. We've limited our sieges of their cities to waiting them out and only then do we commit to direct assault if the garrison still refuses to surrender."

"But that might not be an option in Rivain, Celanya," Lorshnag added.

"What do you mean Lorshnag?" the Emperor asked.

"Our fight against the Qunari in Rivain has taken a larger toll than expected. While our forces in Rivain proper do well against the Qunari in the south, our Antivan allies are lacking in the west. Now they're being counter-invaded," Lorshnag explained.

"And we've had trouble with sending reinforcements back to Antiva," Antossia stepped forward. "The Imperial Navy obtains pyrrhic victories against the Qunari dreadnoughts when we don't have mage or dragon support. We've lost 2,000 of our soldiers to the sea already."

"May Arkay guide their souls," the Emperor said, lowering his head and for the rest to do the same. "I shall send 20 of the dragons to assist you Antossia. Have the soldiers reinforce the Antivan front and with Larshnag, drive the Qunari back into the sea."

"At once, Emperor," the two bowed.

"Now if that is all…"

"One last thing, Emperor," Deezara interrupted. "The status of Marcus and his mission. I am still confused about the point behind him saving artifacts. We could surely use him to speed up our conquest of Thedas."

The Emperor raised his hand. "I understand your concerns General but the matter of this mission he is taking is of great importance, so much so that his use on the battlefield would be negligible."

"How so Emperor?" Tsrani asked.

The Emperor sighed, giving a slight glance to Serana. "From our reports from Marcus and Nilssa, we have come to learn the Thedosians are on a dangerous path to retrieve an ancient elven artifact. One that can end up destroying this entire continent, all for the sake of their drive to win," she said.

"Thus is the reason I have chosen Marcus for this mission," the Emperor added. "If the Thedosians were to get their hands on this artifact, we would lose regardless of our power."

"But… how could such a powerful artifact stay hidden all this time? Surely some adventurer, or a mage, or even a scholar would have found it?" Gasred asked.

"That is what I must learn," the Emperor announced. His voice bellowed in tone, unnerving the rest of his generals. "Thank you all for your reports, we shall all speak again in one month."

One by one, each of the generals bowed and their projections faded away.

* * *

Serana and Celanya turned to the Emperor, noticing his hands were being held tight together.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to him?" Serana asked.

"Mostly but not the tone," Gaius said, massaging his wrists. "Celanya, the Empress, and I will be preoccupied. I don't know how long but I am not to be disturbed. When you take Halamshiral, simply levitate our tent and us as well."

"At once, Emperor," Celanya bowed out of the tent.

Taking in a deep breath, Gaius somberly walked over to his tent bed. Serana handed him a cup of tea, prepared just before the meeting, and soothing effects washed over Gaius.

"That's nice," he muttered and laid flat on his back on the bed.

"How are you going to call him?" Serana asked, kneeling on her knees.

"By the one thing he understands just as I do," Gaius said, crossing his arms. "Power."

* * *

 _ **Inquisition Camp, Vercheil**_

"So Cullen, what's the news?" Evelyn asked as she walked into the tent.

"Do you want the bad news or the worst news?" Cullen asked.

"No good news?" Evelyn asked.

Cullen shook his head back. "On every front, our armies have lost against the Imperials. Our raids and ambushes hardly inflict enough damage on them. They've already taken Wycome and are probably on the doorsteps of Halamshiral as we speak."

"I still can't believe that you managed to convince the Orlesians not to defend the city, Josephine," Evelyn said.

"You should be thanking Leliana for that Inquisitor," Josephine said. "If she hadn't convinced the nobles' spies of their true numbers…"

"Which reminds me, Cullen," Cassandra interceded. "How many soldiers do we now have?"

"According to the last reports…" Cullen said, stopping to flip through multiple pages. "Not counting the ones at Halamshiral, we have a combined total of 55,000 Orlesian and Nevarran soldiers in southern Orlais. And the nobles from both countries have raised an additional 10,000 levies though."

"But that's barely half their numbers and there are way more soldiers up north," Evelyn crossed her arms.

"More importantly those raised levies have seldom seen battle," the voice of one Solas interrupted, striding inside. "They'll flee at the first sight of it."

"In the field, I would agree but they're being placed to garrison the other southern cities starting with Vercheil," Cullen continued. "But you are right, it's still not enough. Not just their dragons and mages we have to worry about. Soldiers from the Free Marches are confirming the Empire has access to brass golems that can heavily disrupt infantry formations."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to negotiate?" Josephine asked.

"We haven't lost yet Josephine," Evelyn replied, shaking her fists. "If we can just get Tevinter and the Qunari on our side-"

"And what if we don't Inquisitor? How can you be so certain the Hero of Ferelden will succeed in convincing the Triumvirate?" Josephine asked.

"We would still have the artifact Hawke and Varric are looking for," Evelyn said.

"A book that controls souls," Cassandra dryly said. "Inquisitor, Corypheus nearly destroyed the world with his artifact and you're wasting time looking for the same."

"Well, we can't risk the Empire getting their hands on it, can we?" Evelyn asked, raising her voice.

"We don't know that Inquisitor," Josephine said. Her voice seemingly cracked, sounding as though she would cry and drawing everyone's attention. She took in a long breath. "How are you so sure this isn't a plot by Solas?"

"Again Josephine with the Solas thing?" Evelyn asked.

"She has a right to ask about such things! All of us, yes," Leliana replied. Cassandra and Cullen affirmed as well, nodding in agreement.

"Well, let's ask Solas then," Evelyn gestured to the elf. "Solas is this a plot by you so you can destroy us and the Empire?"

Solas took a chance to glance at each member. Leliana and Cassandra gave him a look of contempt, a rage hidden beneath. Cullen and Josephine narrowed their eyes, eagerly wanting to confirm their suspicions. Evelyn, too, held the same stance as she seemed unsure.

"It won't matter to any of you what I say," Solas said, slowly walking to the table. "You still think me guilty even though it would not be in my self-interest to betray you all. Even when we fought Corypheus I still-"

Solas fell to his knees, yelling out in pain as he instinctively held his head. Evelyn did the same as well, causing the others to jump back and quickly running up to Evelyn.

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra said, rushing down. "What's happening!? Josephine, get a physician quick!"

"No! No!" Evelyn said, "It's not that its-"

"It's him…" Solas interrupted. His yells were replaced by panting as he slowly stood. "It's the Dragonborn… the Emperor. He's calling out to us in the Fade."

Cassandra shot her head back. "What have you done Solas? Stop playing-"

Evelyn held tightly onto her wrist, shaking her head for Cassandra to stop.

"Inquisitor?" Cullen questioned.

"It's not a Solas plot, okay its… I think it is him too. I… something about it just… makes me know it's the Emperor."

"How can you be so certain?" Leliana asked, lifting Evelyn by the arm.

"Come with us then if you must," Solas replied, leaning over a table. "Just as last time as I showed you, we will all enter the Fade and meet with the Emperor."

"No, we're not doing that," Cullen said.

"Then stay if you must, you and Cassandra," Solas replied, "Cast protections on the rest of them, and that way you ensure their safety. Even you know that I too am still affected by the Fade and thus your abilities can still affect me."

Solas spoke true of his abilities, Cassandra knew for certain when she dispelled barriers of his years ago. But an uneasy queasiness rolled her gut as she was still uncertain if she still had any effect on him. But with her and Cullen…?

"Only if they want too," Cassandra said, "but if anything happens to them then-"

"Yes… my head will roll and the only people that could end the war die in a tent," Solas said. Slowly he approached, raising his hands wide to show he meant no harm. "So Leliana, Josephine, do you accept?"

"Only if Josie agrees," Leliana answered.

"Josephine?" Evelyn asked.

Josephine refused to answer, scratching her board.

"Josephine, you and Leliana were the ones who didn't want this war to start. And I'll admit I had some reservations too but here you are being presented with the chance to talk to the guy in charge of it all. This might be your only chance," Evelyn said.

Josephine lifted her head but her eyes still down towards her clipboard. Her lips pursed, silently nodding in agreement. "Alright then," she simply said.

"Very well then," Solas said, kneeling on his knees. "If you would please sit before me we can begin."

The three did as they commanded, sitting in a circle with Solas. Cullen and Cassandra then drew their swords, planting them straight into the ground. A circle of light expanded out and washed over them all save for Solas.

"Close your eyes," Solas instructed as they did as he said.

Their breathing slowed to a steady pace, slumping their heads down for Solas' magic to take hold into a deep slumber.

* * *

Evelyn opened her eyes again and no longer was she in the tent. Veering her head around, Leliana and Josephine were there as well, standing in confusion to where they were. For the Fade one normally sees in a dream was nothing that they were seeing.

Instead of a green sky, it was a normal cloudy sky and there was no hint of the Black City. Surrounding them was a forest entirely covered in pine trees save for the path they were on. Behind them, more trees but in front laid a large wooden house with a lake far in the distance. A stable, smelter, and a farm pen were placed all around the house.

"Are we sure this is the Fade?" Evelyn asked. "I mean, we should at least see the Black City."

"No, we are in the Fade but it seems the Emperor has more control over his dreams than I imagined," Solas replied, walking out behind with his hands rested behind. "I never imagined a human could be this skilled in magic."

"So where to now then?" Josephine asked.

"Why the only place we can go to," Solas said, gesturing to the mansion's door.

The four opened the door and entered into a large great hall. Sconces made of horns lit along the walls and various pieces of armors and weapons aligned with them.

"What kind of weapons are these?" Evelyn asked.

One of the armors she touched was black and red that looked demonic with spikes and horns adorning it. She traced a finger over its glowing chest piece and it felt warm to the touch.

"Inquisitor, I don't think its a good idea to touch that," Josephine said.

"But it's so… interesting. Hell, it's probably better than what I have. You guys think he has more like these?"

"Inquisitor, please tell me you're not going to ask the Emperor for some armor? That would be highly inappropriate," Josephine said, pulling her aside.

Evelyn shrugged. "Not to wear of course but I wouldn't say no to one. You think it's light armor?"

Leliana and Josephine rolled their eyes at Evelyn. Continuing out from the hall, they entered into a large foyer. A fireplace firmly lit at the back with a small assortment of chairs and a sofa surrounding a small table.

"This is… homely. Is this where he lives?" Evelyn asked.

"You would think someone titled Emperor would live more lavishly," Solas added, inspecting a cup.

"You would think so but spending so long as an adventurer makes you appreciate the simpler things in life."

The four quickly turned their heads back up towards the top of the staircase. A man of medium height walked down similarly to Solas. His hair was neatly parted, his face looked recently shaved, and wore a somewhat elegant tunic.

Yet despite this man's calm nature as he walked down, the three humans backed away towards the exit. Solas though seemed to challenge him, his posture straightening more than what he normally displayed.

"So… we meet at last Fen'harel or is it Solas? Your naming conventions are quite different from the elves in Tamriel," Gaius replied. "And you've brought guests as well. May I ask what your names are?"

His hand reached out to Evelyn and she tacitly accepted.

"Evelyn Trevelyan," she stated, releasing her hand away. "And this is Leliana and Josephine Montilyet."

"A… pleasure to meet you, your Grace," Josephine courtly bowed. Leliana nodded.

"Ah… so you are this famous Inquisitor that I've heard so much about. It's good that we finally meet… well in our dreams anyway. Personally, I don't count dreams as a first meeting but to each their own," Gaius shrugged.

"Hmm," Solas hummed. "For what is the reason you summoned us?"

"Summon you? Why I did no such thing," Gaius replied, walking over and plopping himself down on the sofa. "I simply flexed my power in the Fade and you responded. Of course, that begs the question of why you brought your fri- no… acquaintances I believe."

"And how would you know that?" Solas asked, approaching alone.

Gaius glanced at the three. "The way you're all acting around him, staying far from his reach. But also because I know he paraded himself as a humble rural mage that in reality was responsible for a horrific event known to you all as the Breach and a monster known as Corypheus. I would find it hard-pressed for anyone to forgive such a person."

"It must be nice, isn't it?" Solas asked, sitting opposite. "As a conqueror, you can do as you please. Branding judgment on people that you've never met and known nothing about their history."

"Perhaps with past emperors, you'd be right," Gaius replied, leaning back onto the sofa. "But I would expect someone with your… experience would know that the world is not so black and white."

"An excuse that is thrown around by those that refuse to acknowledge their own misdeeds," Solas shot back.

A staredown ensued between the two, their bodies leaned forward and hands nonchalantly fiddled with the furniture. Evelyn began to feel it, her feet felt a slight rumble underneath and scantily noticed the cups vibrating. Gusts of hard wind blew into her cheeks with mana coursing along. Such power those two held, she couldn't help but be in awe.

"I'm assuming you brought Solas here for more than just a simple chat, right?" Evelyn asked, letting out a fake smile as she approached.

The two powers relented, leaning back down.

"Yes, quite," Gaius replied. "Please, why don't you sit. Have some fake tea and cakes will you."

"Uhh… thanks," Evelyn nodded, surprised at the Emperor's manners.

However, the gesture was unfulfilled as her hand passed through the tea and fading away. Again she tried for the cakes but Leliana dissuaded her.

"Oh…" Gaius spelled out.

"You are convinced they are fake and thus they are," Solas replied.

"It's no matter. I'll simply have to send you some in the real world once this war is over," Gaius smiled.

"That is very kind of you, Emperor Gaius but since you brought the matter up of the war, I would ask that we discuss that first," Josephine said.

"So that's why you brought them?" Gaius asked, smiling at Solas. Solas continued his usual blank face at him, letting out a slight chuckle from Gaius. "Very well, what about the war would you like to discuss?"

"How about starting with why you're here?" Evelyn stood.

"Inquisitor!" Josephine and Leliana chastised.

"Please, it's quite alright," Gaius waved. "I understand that our sudden arrival has caused much confusion and worry for the people of Thedas. Especially when new people expect you to follow them though I believe Thedas has experienced it once already."

"And those were terrible times, we know," Josephine said. "Hopefully this time there can be more discourse between our two continents. And it is within all of us that we hope we can come to terms and perhaps even peace."

"But because peace between foreigners requires a bit of understanding," Leliana added. "Perhaps you could deign to tell us more about yourself and what your Empire wants."

Gaius titled his head. "I believe my ambassador made it clear what the Empire wants. Freedom for those Thedas has oppressed for so long, one that will be guaranteed until the end of time."

"And those are noble goals, we agree," Josephine nodded. "We have been working towards them, mages now have more freedom in the Circles, the alienages are beginning to gain more right, and-"

"Too little, too late," Gaius said, slowly shaking his head. "No matter what you want, there is still a sizable power Thedas that will do everything to prevent that. And at the same time, you'll need those same people to enact change. Now yes, you might give the freedoms the people deserve, but how long will that take? How many people will suffer, will die to achieve that end? And even if you do, how long will that last?"

"So that gives you an excuse to kill whomever you please then?" Evelyn retorted, bursting up.

"Inqu-"

Gaius let out a large laugh, rocking back on the sofa. Tears rolled out, his laugh continuing strong as the three women looked on him, agape and confused as to this behavior.

"Is something funny?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, you all," Gaius relented, continuing his fit of laughter for a minute and began to wind down. "Your disunity in the face of war is laughable. You, Inquisitor, wanted to stand united and drive us back into the ocean, and yet here your 'friends' are wanting to give up immediately. No, I take it back. It's pathetic."

"Listen here, Emperor, you don't anything about us so why don't you-"

"This is the Fade and you are not a Dreamwalker. You cannot harm me here. But please do go on, I'm sure you're convincing your friends to continue to fight."

"Listen, I-"

Evelyn's mouth was gagged from one Leliana as she pulled the Inquisitor down and gave a slight bump on her head.

"Please, excuse our dear Inquisitor's behavior. She is simply… motivated about ensuring Thedas's freedom as we all are," Leliana said.

"You say that and yet here you are trying to undermine each other. You all do realize that even if you defeat me, it'll be pyrrhic at best. And who'll benefit the most but your Qunari neighbors," Gaius said.

Evelyn shoved Leliana off, quick to stand up again. "No they won't, they'll be weakened too if that were to happen. We know you're putting most of your forces against them so if anything the Qunari will be on the defensive."

"He still brings up an excellent point though Inquisitor," Josephine said. "This war will cost many lives, for both sides. You said before that if we were losing horribly, then you'd give us the chance to talk about peace. I think… it's time now."

"What!?"

"Josephine is right, Inquisitor. We've put up a defense and now it's crumbling. We have a chance here to get out of it now with lives intact and we can focus on the real threats," Leliana said.

"The real threat is right there!" Evelyn pointed.

"Emperor Gaius, I would like to formally request we resume our talks to reach an armistice," Josephine said.

"Josephine, I didn't-"

"I second that as well," Leliana added.

There were no words left for Evelyn to stay, her mouth left agape as she turned back and forth between the two. A hole opened in her heart, the sting of betrayal wounded Evelyn and she slumped down in defeat.

"Was that what the others were thinking?" she thought. "Why didn't they say anything? We could have… no, we wouldn't. What do I do now?"

Josephine and Leliana looked straight into Gaius's eyes, a fiery determination set in them to see this through. A chance to find some peace, a chance to work on rebuilding, setting things right.

"No."

Their hearts shattered at that word, the two advisors' bodies locked up in tandem. Evelyn dredged up from her slump, switching her head side to side and trying to shake her friends from their state. Neither could say a word and Gaius rose up and towered over the women.

"Don't act so surprised. Did you really think I'd give you another chance after rejecting my terms at your Conclave," Gaius announced, slamming a foot over the table.

The happy warm inviting presence replaced itself with one of anger. The house around them began to shake, paintings and cups fell and shattered on the ground. And all the three Inquisition members could do was slump away into the sofa.

"There is only one condition I will accept; complete unconditional surrender. There will be no armistice, no negotiations over terms, no more chances. Thedas will fall to the Empire, governors will be assigned over the new provinces along with a Divine of our choosing and you will all become Imperial citizens, regardless of what you want. Is that clear?"

Silence bequeathed them, staring back at Gaius and still in disbelief. Tears formed in Josephine's eyes as she tried to look away. Leliana and Evelyn's demeanor slowly enraged at his words and readied to argue back.

"There's no point in arguing about it. My terms are final and the only option if you want to save Thedas. So… what will it be?" Gaius asked, falling back down to the sofa.

Evelyn stood tall before her friends, arms bulged out in veins as she swallowed in a deep breath. "No, we won't. We'll keep on fighting against you, Emperor but you should know you made a big mistake. My friends were willing to compromise with you but now Thedas will know you're nothing but a tyrannical ruler that just wants to conquer. And whatever it takes, we will defeat you."

"Evelyn," Leliana whispered. She and Josephine in awe of Evelyn's defiance.

Gaius simply waved her off, rubbing his temple. "Then go and stop wasting my time," he said.

With but a snap of his fingers, the three women vanished away to the real world. A long sigh escaped from Gaius, slapping his hand down over his eyes. He then looked to Solas.

"You were awfully quiet," he said.

"I had no stake in the conversation but importantly that is not why you brought me here," Solas said, crossing his legs.

"Yes, let's dispense with the pleasantries. Where is the book of souls?" Gaius asked.

"I do not know what you're speaking of," Solas said.

"Enough with this facade of an understanding hermit," Gaius replied, baring out his teeth. "The book that can control and restore mortal souls; it was from Tamriel and I know a dragon traded it for an Elder Scroll with an elf named Mythal. She was your friend, was she not?"

"Still is," Solas corrected, flexing his fingers over the chair. "Part of her still resides in me but not fully. If I had known such an artifact existed, I would have already sought it out."

"Yet something tells me you are at least aware of its existence. Why haven't you sought it out?"

"Because you would know and turn your full force against me."

"Are you scared of me?"

"Not in the slightest but I know even I can't defeat your Empire by myself," Solas said.

"Using the Thedosians to weaken us so that you may defeat us then, is that it? Or me in particular?" Gaius asked, tilting his head.

"Maybe both but I would be satisfied if you left either way," Solas said. The elf took the cup of tea from the table, sipping a discernible slurp. He paused and narrowed to Gaius. "Tell me, is this war of yours making great strides in your efforts for the greater good? Destroying families, cities, killing those that don't hold to your beliefs; all for a supposed peace that is not even the real reason you are here."

"I would expect you of all people to understand that sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. Sacrifices that we would never consider but understand they have to be done," Gaius said, turning away towards a painting. He continued as he looked to the painting.

"The difference is that I am doing this to ensure these worlds… no, mortalkind's survival. What you want is to change the very nature of this world's purpose, to shape it for your own pride and conscience."

"Your actions say otherwise," Solas shot back, rising up. "You are a tyrant who simply wants to expand his empire. If you were benevolent, you would have worked with Thedas instead of conquering it. But instead, you delude yourself with vague words that say you are this world's savior rather than a mad man that feels the need to justify his actions."

Gaius hung his head low and sighed. "If only you experienced what I've been through, you'd agree with me. Your desire to restore relics of the past will be your downfall, Fen'harel."

"It may be. However, I will make sure that you are defeated before that happens. That I promise," Solas replied, vanishing back to the real world.

"We'll see, Dread Wolf. We'll see," Gaius muttered.

* * *

Within a blink of his eyes, the Fade created mansion foyer returned back to its pristine state. Save for the tea and cakes as Gaius now thought it was a bit too tacky.

"May I come in Your Majesty?" the voice of Marcus asked, knocking on a door.

"You may, Marcus. They just left," the Emperor answered as he sat back on his sofa.

"Aye, I noticed them but don't worry they didn't see me. I just wanted to take a good look at this 'god'. His magical aura is rather impressive but as an actual deity? Pathetic," Marcus said. "Maybe for Thedas a god is simply a being with sufficient enough power and who has worshippers. That would be an interesting study…"

"Yes, yes, something to ponder but I will say do not underestimate him. I can tell it's not his true aura."

Marcus snapped back out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry. A bad habit I may have picked up from Neloth." He rubbed the back of his head instinctively. "Coming back to what I was informing you before being interrupted, I shall send the gaatlok I've taken to Neloth. Something to gain any advantage over these… monsters. We mustn't underestimate how low they will go to win."

Gaius went to the windows. "Yes, I knew out of all the Thedosians, the Qunari would be the most dangerous. But fear not, I have taken the appropriate measure and once it is done the Qun will collapse unto itself," he said, turning back to face Marcus.

Marcus tensed his shoulders. "I see… If it had been any other nation I would have objected with force but them? After Carastes they can go to Oblivion for all I care. The Qun as an ideology has to be destroyed. I'll just ask if you could spare the pyramids as they might be worth studying. And of course, reduce the people's suffering as they'll need to learn a new way."

"Where are you headed next?" Gaius asked.

Marcus opened his mouth but stopped himself. He took a moment to ponder, evident by his scratching of the chin. "There's something you should know. I'm not sure… it's just a gut feeling you see, but I think they've infiltrated us."

"They? Who? Fen'harel, the Qun, the Inquisition?"

He shook his head. "No, the Evanuris. I think they made their first move. I'm sure someone changed the destination in my journal through magic and I'm certain the other mages in my party are incapable of that. Not only that but I felt a strong presence. Possibly from the artifacts, I've collected but it could be my imagination."

Gaius put his hand on his shoulder. "I think you're letting your worries about the Evanuris get you. This is obviously a ploy by Fen'harel in order to divide your attention from his real plans. Possibly with help from those Inquisition members in your party."

"They'd never help him!"

"Of course not but most likely they're unaware they themselves are being manipulated to help the Dread Wolf," Gaius replied, resting his arm over Marcus's shoulder. "For now, though, go along with this change in plans. Remember the most important thing you must achieve is to stop this Magister Vel and bring me the artifact he possesses. I believe that is what Fen'harel is after but you will make sure it does not fall into the wrong hands."

Marcus straightened his posture. "As you say, Emperor, it will be done as you command. I still have some tricks in my sleeves."

"Good. You are dismissed then," Gaius said while grinning.

Marcus made the Imperial salute before vanishing. Gaius's smile eerily grinned from side to side, balling his fist.

"Soon, Narria. Soon," he muttered.


	29. Death in the Family

**Chapter 29: Death in the Family**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **Co-author -** zack32

 **A/N: Thanks for the wait. Anyway, don't expect another chapter this month as I'll be working on my Witcher crossover for a bit. Also, gonna release another map soon. Leave your thoughts and comments.**

* * *

Looking out through the cave's vines, Evelyn could still catch glimpses of fires far in the distance despite the heavy rainstorm. They dotted all across the meadow tops and hills, though not burning as brightly as they usually did. A couple of dragons soared over them, their deafening shouts she could feel vibrate despite their distance.

"Damn dragons," she muttered, letting out a long sigh as she regressed back into the cave. It frustrated Evelyn to no end of the destruction the dragons caused. No matter the position they attacked from, no matter the time of day, the dragons would simply not go down. Even with masses of ballistas, at best they could stun them and the dragons would simply retreat.

"Brooding again, boss? We're not going to kill Imperials that way," Bull said, his voice echoing further in the cave. He, the Chargers, and Rainier all sat around a fire; some with bottles in hand, Grim sleeping off to the side and the rest looking towards Evelyn.

"Come sit with us, Inquisitor. Skinner's got a story that'll take your mind off," Krem called.

Grim grunted, drudging himself up to speak.

"No, not you Grim. The day you tell a good story is the day Dalish admits she's a mage," Rocky said.

"For the thousandth time, I'm a ma- archer, dammit," Dalish retorted, shoving down a giggling Rocky as the rest followed along in laughter.

Evelyn let out a slight chuckle, shaking her head as she sat down with her party. "You guys are a bunch of idiots."

"That's true but they're my idiots. Isn't that right, Krem?" Bull asked.

"It's because of all your bullshit, chief," Krem said, twirling his fingers at his head.

Everyone laughed in agreement even Bull, chuckling out heaves of breaths. Then it became quiet, the laughs dying and they all stared at each other, awkward in silence.

Evelyn broke the silence, letting out a large sigh that echoed through the cave. "Thanks, guys. Really," she said, staring deeply at the fire. "Still though… it just… not enough for me to forget that we're still in a war and that we're losing. Badly."

"I know that, boss. We all know that that's why we're here. But being gloomy all the time isn't going to help us kill any Imperials," Bull said.

"You have to be something that the other soldiers can look up to Evelyn. For their sake and ours," Rainier added. "It doesn't have to be every single waking hour of the day but you still can't show yourself being in this state all the time either."

"Guys, I know okay. I know," Evelyn said, her volume increasing. She covered her face, dragging her hands over. "It's just… stressful alright. Here we are, ambushing Imperials in the Dales hardly doing enough while Orlesian nobles in the north think it's the perfect time to scheme. We have Tevinter and Par Vollen fighting a stupid war when they should be fighting with us. And now we have an all-powerful Dragonborn, whatever that is, wanting to utterly destroy us all!"

"So you're-"

"Yes!" Evelyn exclaimed, grabbing a bottle out a soldier's hands and chugging its contents. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lie down."

Gone now deeper into the cave, the remaining members resumed back their glances of silence to each other. Scratching their noses and whistling a tune, Bull stood amongst them. He made a gesture to the Chargers, scattering the members to other parts of the cave and finding himself alone with Rainier.

Bull sighed, plopping down and taking a quick swig of a canteen. "We really are fucked, Rainier."

"Stating the obvious," Rainier stated.

"Yeah but it's a different type of fucked. With Corypheus, even at our lowest we still managed to find something to turn us around. And we didn't know it was going to come. But now it's…"

"We'll find something Bull," Rainier said. "We always do. As Evelyn said, it's just Orlais, Nevarra, and the Free Marches fighting the Empire. If we can get Tevinter and the Qunari to help us, then we might stand a chance however slim it is."

"It's not going to happen, Furrows. Tevinter won't fight a two-front war and the Qunari are never going to agree to a truce or an armistice for that matter."

"How are you certain? Clearly, they should know that the Empire is no pushover."

"Oh, I'm sure they know but that's not the reason why they're not joining us," Bull replied, turning to Rainier. "They're not going to help us because they overestimate their power. See the one hundred or so thousand isn't the real amount of soldiers they have."

"What do you mean not the real amount? Don't tell me they have more than the Empire?" Rainier asked, sweating a tear down his forehead.

"Oh, no, definitely not. Not even if the Qun took over all of Thedas. But it is a lot though, 200,000 in total from what I hear," Bull answered as Rainier was taking a swig.

Rainier spit over the fire, replying with a cough. "That many! That's… the same number as Thedas. It's-" he paused, a thought popping. "Wait a minute… you said you heard. So it's not true then?"

"Yes and no," Bull said. "Only the Arishok knows the true number of soldiers but seeing as how he's not coming to help us now-"

"The Qunari are assuming they can outlast everyone then," Rainier said with Bull shrugging.

"That or they know how badly we're losing so they're hoping to use their navy to stop any Imperials from landing in Par Vollen and launch a counterattack against a weakened Thedas," Bull replied.

"That's foolish."

"I know but you know how the Qun is pretty determined about their goals," Bull shrugged. "So determined that they're blind to the fact the Empire will crush them alone. And seeing as how they seem to hold a grudge against Tevinter and the Qun, they'll use their full might in one go."

"So they're going easy on us now, huh?" Rainier said, slouching towards the fire. "Then… if we want those reinforcements, we'll either have to prove to them that we can win or hope the Hero of Ferelden can convince the Arishok. Might as well collect those shards again."

"Hey, you said we'd never talk about that again," Bull said, pointing a finger close to Rainier.

Rainier raised his hands up, surrendering the words back when a figure in scout armor approached.

"Ser Rainier and the Iron Bull," the scout curtly bowed. "I have a message for the Inquisitor from Commander Cullen. Only for her."

"I'll wake her," Rainier said, walking off to retrieve the asleep Inquisitor.

"Yawn," Evelyn let out, rubbing her eyes. "What is it, scout? Are the Imperials on the move again?"

"I don't know your Grace. I was simply instructed to deliver this to you from Commander Cullen," the scout replied, handing over the sealed document.

Evelyn scoured over the contents as she intensely focused. She nodded, saying thanks to the scout and dismissing him.

"What's it say, boss?" Bull asked with Rainier.

"More on the movements on the Imperial troops," Evelyn recounted, gesturing the two towards a table with a map of Thedas. Figurines representing troops from different sides were scattered all over. "Right now, half of the southern Imperial forces are moving towards Lydes and they'll arrive within a week. The rest are splitting up all over the Dales though. Most of them are in the Emprise du Lion and have taken control of the quarries and mines but there is a small force moving towards the Emerald Graves."

"How many are heading there?" Rainier asked.

"8,000 or so. Mostly light infantry and elven archers. However, the message also says that there is another force heading towards the Arbor Wilds. About 2,500 or so," Evelyn said, moving around the small figurines.

"Our targets then," Bull said, receiving a slight nod from Evelyn. "Anything more about this force?"

"They're not Imperial soldiers from the looks of it," she said, her fingers circling over an area. "They're wearing assorted armor, weapons, huge wagons with them."

"Mercenaries," Rainier deduced. "Are they Fereldan?"

"No but they have Khajiits and Dunmer among them," Evelyn said.

"That's strange. Why would the Empire use mercenaries for when their own soldiers suffice? Hmm… If my experience with mercenaries has taught me anything, they're usually hired for some shady deal," Bull recounted.

"Even if they're not, we should still investigate what they are up to and defeat them," Evelyn replied.

"How though? We only have one thousand soldiers and we can't beat them in a field battle," Rainier pointed.

Before Evelyn or Bull could utter another word, another messenger came by and tapped Evelyn's shoulders.

"Excuse me, your Grace. Dreadfully sorry for interrupting but I have urgent news for you," the messenger said.

Evelyn sighed. "Again, I thought you already le-... Oh, sorry," she said as she laid her eyes over the woman. "I thought you were a different messenger. Who sent you?"

"Thane Sun-Hair, your Grace," the messenger replied, handing a parchment.

Reading it over, Evelyn's eyes lit alight and she walked over to the map to place several more figurines.

"I think our problems might be solved for now," Evelyn said, holding up the parchment. "Svarah Sun-Hair has agreed to help us in recognition of our alliance. She says her tribe can provide up to 900 warriors and Storvacker."

"I love that bear," Bull announced, staring off into the distance as Rainier and Evelyn glanced between each other. Bull quickly noticed, straightening himself out. "Anyway, that does help us but we still can't attack out in the fields. We don't know if any of the Empire's dragons could show up out of nowhere."

Peering over the map, the three vigorously poured over the map. Trying to find a place to attack was no easy task especially if it came to commanding two different forces. Evelyn called over for a soldier to bring her more maps with detailed depictions of the forests. Hours it seemed to pass for them before eventually, Bull made a loud thud.

"Right here," he tapped with his finger. "Heavily forested with a gravel road and with a lake for rehydrating right by. And it'll be far away for any other reinforcements."

"Yeah… that's good," Evelyn nodded. "Corporal Ida," she waved over.

The corporal ran, planting feet first in front of Evelyn and bowing. "Yes, your Grace?"

"Send a messenger to Thane Sun-Hair to have her troops meet us by the Cradle of Sulevin by next week."

"At once, your Grace," she bowed before running off.

"Now let's get some rest you guys," Evelyn said, cracking her neck. "We move out tomorrow night."

* * *

 _ **24th of Bloomingtide, 9:45 Dragon/ 24th of Second Seed, 305 4E**_

Days of circling around patrols and dragon flight paths ended as Evelyn's host made camp at an old Inquisition camp. The ruined walls and overgrown vines helped to conceal their position. For a while, they sat quietly waiting for their Avaar reinforcements when a bird whistled into their ears.

Evelyn strode out to meet a long line of Avaar warriors stretching along the stair path to her camp. Many dressed in their traditional warrior fur outfits save for one that stood out among them. The Avaar unraveled her hood, giving sight to a hair Evelyn still remembered.

"Thane Sun-Hair, I'm glad you could make it," Evelyn said, holding out her arm.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Sun-Hair replied, obliging to take a strong grip of Evelyn's arm. "You've long proven your friendship to Stone Bear Hold and the gods think it a worthy endeavor."

"I am surprised though that you were able to bring this many warriors with you. I recall that your hold wasn't that big," Evelyn replied.

"Much has changed since your victory over Hakkon Wintersbreath. Many from the Jaws of Hakkon have joined our hold along with others from the lowlands around. They like us refused to answer the demands of this Empire and now pledge to fight with you."

"And for that, I am ever grateful. Your warriors must be eager for battle but in the meantime, stay in our camp. We're still waiting for confirmation on the enemy's location," Evelyn said, guiding the warriors in. "You remember Iron Bull and Rainier?"

"I do, yes. Excellent warriors as I recall," Sun-Hair answered, shaking both of the men's hands.

"Pleasure to be working with you again, Thane," Rainier said.

"Same here. And uh… Storvacker wouldn't happen to be here now too? Asking of course… for Krem," Bull said, slightly looking away and inviting sighs from Evelyn.

"Over there," a soldier called out.

The four looked to where the voice called out to three Inquisition scouts descending down the ruin's stairs. One was holding a hostage, bound, and with a bag over his head. The other two were worse for wear, blood seeping down one's face and another with burn marks over an exposed chest. Soldiers rushed forward as the scouts collapsed, thudding on the stone.

"Get the medics, quick!" Evelyn called before approaching the third scout. "Soldier, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, your Grace but this bastard was tougher than I expected," the scout replied, pushing his prisoner down to the ground. The scout's breath heaved in for gasps, plopping onto one of the stair steps and pointed to the prisoner. "We were scouting out the enemy force when he popped out of nowhere, he was so fast I could barely keep up. My guys took a lot of the blows meant for me but I managed him. But now he won't talk to me, says he'll only speak with you."

"Is that so?" Evelyn asked, glaring down to the fallen hostage. "Take him to my tent for interrogation," she commanded.

Inside the prisoner continued his silence, firmly planted into a chair as soldiers chained him. Evelyn, Bull, Rainier, and Sun-Hair approached the bagged man for Evelyn to pull off the mask for the reveal. His skin easily recognized the Inquisition members that the man was a Dunmer, his red beady eyes putting off Sun-Hair as she jerked back.

"What is that?" Sun-Hair asked.

"Fuck you, n'wah!" the Dunmer shot back.

"That is an elf, a Dunmer or Dark Elf from Tamriel," Evelyn said, crossing her arms. "The Empire is home to different types of elves and they're quite a bit different from our elves."

"I read from the reports that they're apparently proficient in fire magic so that might explain one of the scout's burn marks," Rainier said.

"But the other scout was bleeding from cuts meaning he excels in close combat too," Bull added.

The Dunmer looked away with a huff. Then his silence turned into a small chuckle under his breath.

"This isn't funny. You almost killed my soldiers," Evelyn replied. "Now tell me who you are and what your mercenary band is doing out here."

"I said I'd only talk to your leader," the Dunmer replied.

Evelyn stuck her arm out to Dunmer, her spirit blade pummeled out against his neck. "I am whom you are speaking of. My name is Inquisitor Trevelyan, leader of the Inquisition. Now answer the question."

"Ah… I think I heard something about you," the Dunmer said, holding his head up. "Some upstart mage that saved the world from some crazy magic bullshit. Well then… I guess I should start too. Name's Alaso."

"And your plans?" Evelyn asked, pressing her blade.

"I don't know. My band and I were hired to come here," Alaso replied.

"Stop playing the ignorant mercenary. I've heard it before," Evelyn said.

Rainier quickly stepped in, pulling Evelyn back. She gritted her teeth, adamant to continue her interrogation but was short-lived. His demeanor calmed her down and she relented as she backed off.

"There must be something you can tell us that would help us know more about the Empire's plans," Rainier said. "You know, as a mercenary, you must be taking a low pay especially if you're dividing your pay among the other 2,499 of you. What say we sweeten the deal for you?"

"No amount of money you give me is going to get to betray my band," Alaso said, shaking his head. "The Empire's going to win and if they find out I took a bribe during a war, then I'll be hanged. Or worse, fed to a dragon."

"This is a waste of time, Inquisitor. This is an elf without honor that we shouldn't trust anyway," Sun-Hair said. "We should attack their forces now."

"We have to know what these mercenaries are doing for the Empire. If we attack, then we'll lose that knowledge," Evelyn replied.

"Let me handle this boss," Bull interjected, wading in front of Alaso. He paused to lower his head and look back with his eye. "You all might want to leave."

"Bull, don't-"

"Don't worry, boss. I'm not torturing him or using gamek, just... you really don't want to see this," Bull said.

The soldiers looked at each other in worry, scurrying out of the tent as fast as they could. Sun-Hair left scratching her head, perplexed to what Bull meant as did Rainier with hints over his face.

"Wha- what he is talking about?" Alaso questioned, moving his head from Bull to Evelyn in quick succession and he began to fidget. "What are you going to do?"

"Yeah… it's best you don't panic," Bull replied, cracking his knuckles.

Evelyn shuddered, not even trying to imagine what Bull and she just as quickly left.

All was quiet within the tent, the lack of any noise prevented from Evelyn or Rainier to pass the time with other objectives. It racked their heads, waiting forever it seemed for Bull to finish whatever it was he was doing. Finally, they resolved themselves to look back to the tent as Bull emerged out.

"Bull!" Evelyn exclaimed as she and Rainier ran up. "What happened?"

"As I said, you don't want to know," Bull said, holding his hands out to stop them. "Anyway, it turns out the Empire hired the mercenaries to put out supplies along the gravel roads in the forests. That way their troops can move along much faster."

"Any information where they'll head next?" Rainier asked.

"About southwest of our camp is where they'll be and he also revealed where their scouts will be set up at," Bull said, smiling.

"But they'll know their scout here is missing though, won't they?" Rainier asked.

"We'll send him back. I made sure that he won't remember what happened today," Bull said, still smiling away.

Evelyn pursed her face and looked away. "Okay, now I'm definitely not going to ask what you did and possibly have nightmares," she said, shaking herself out. "So then we can survey with impunity and layout our ambush then. How far is it?"

"About a day's march and he said their forces would arrive the day after in the morning," Bull replied.

"Then we have no time to waste then," Evelyn said, gesturing for her friends to follow. "Captain Domin, Thane Sun-Hair, we have the mercenary's location. And if we want to catch them, we need to move out now. Captain, get the troops moving."

"Yes, Inquisitor," the captain saluted and began running off to bark orders.

"Thane Sun-Hair, can you gather some scouts and join the vanguard with me?" Evelyn asked.

"My warriors and I would be honored," Sun-Hair said, punching her fist.

"Good. Once we arrive, your scouts, Bull, and the Chargers will get rid of all the enemy scouts so that they don't alert the main host. Your forces will then engage in a frontal assault while my soldiers and I will attack from the flanks."

"You're getting better at tactics, Evelyn," Rainier said, crossing his arms as he smiled.

"I have you guys to thank for that. Now let's go," Evelyn replied, descending with her party to prepare for the march.

* * *

It was an excellent place for an ambush Evelyn thought. Surveying out over the small hills, she could peek at the mercenaries below. Many were working away, digging holes and contraptions to set boxes in. The rest looked on in content, resting on the ground, eating, and chatting. Yet all were oblivious to the above.

Quietly, Inquisition soldiers shuffled in a single file, crouching through bushes with the Chargers behind to help them through. Evelyn was surprised at Alaso's information, exactly detailing where the mercenaries placed their sentries. Even more so as she spotted him napping below on a rock.

"Our soldiers are almost in position," Rainier whispered, crawling next to Evelyn. "We'll block off the roads too so that they can't escape for reinforcements."

"We should rout them quickly then," Evelyn said, turning to her right. "Thane Sun-Hair, are your troops in position?"

"We are," Sun-Hair whispered back.

Evelyn pointed over to a ridge across. "I'll give a thumbs up from over there and that'll be the signal for you to attack. Got it?" she asked, affirmed by a nod from the thane.

Crawling out, Evelyn and Rainier positioned up with Bull, the Qunari winking with his eye that they were prepared. Evelyn raised her hand out and a thundering yell bellowed back to her.

"Charge!"

Avvar warriors thundered out of their positions, descending on the unarmed mercenaries. They could not react in time as Avvar cut down their front ranks. The mercenaries still armed counter charged back, their archers retreating back for a height advantage.

"Now!" Evelyn yelled out, bursting out of bushes with Rainier at her side.

Bull and the Chargers led in the initial attack. Bull's massive axe easily felled down the archers and his body charged to topple them over. Then a wall of Inquisition soldiers swept them away, pushing them close to the center.

Evelyn found herself in the center, battling away with her spirit blade and Rainier by her side. The two worked in tandem, Rainier blocking with his shield as Evelyn countered with her blade.

Barrages of fire and frost pummeled them down. Evelyn gritted her teeth, unleashing out her barrier. Rainier striding forward with his shield and bashing down the mages.

"Get down!" she said, parrying away a halberdiers thrust.

Rainier thrust with his sword, stabbing into the enemy's hand. In the midst of it all, the enemy mercenary had the sense to look around him and see his comrades quickly fall. He looked back to Rainier, who still had his sword raised, and backed away while raising his hands.

"Stop! Stop, alright!" the man yelled. "I'm the captain, we surrender! Stand down, everyone! Stand down! Stand down!"

Evelyn raised her hands, a stream of flames burst high over the fighting. Heads looked up in awe and one by one the mercenaries began to back away. The cries of their captain reached them, dropping their weapons down and raising their hands in defeat.

"Hold, everyone! Hold!" Rainier yelled, blocking off the soldiers before the message passed around and the fighting subsided.

Out of the defeated mercenaries, the man who yelled to surrender stepped forward with his arms still raised.

"Thank you for directing your soldiers to stand down; most would have continued on," he said. "I am Captain Contubo of the Colovian Band and we surrender. I ask that you treat us with respect as your prisoners."

Before he could take another step forward, Evelyn extended out her blade and stopped him in his tracks. "Don't get any ideas. Drop off your belt or I'll have my soldiers search you," she commanded.

Contubo compiled, throwing off all his accessories down to just plain armor. "Better?" he asked.

"Take them all prisoner!" Evelyn called out. "And you Captain, over here," she pointed to a lone rock by the cliff.

"If that is what you wish,' Contube replied, plopping down onto the rock. He winced, clutching his arm as it began to seep with more blood. "You wouldn't mind getting me a health potion from one of my packs, would you?"

"We'll bandage it for you for now," Evelyn said, gesturing for a soldier to come. "And if you answer my questions, then I'll give it to you? Sound fair?"

"No but I'm not in a position to negotiate so go ahead," he replied, holding out his arm for the bandage.

"Why did the Empire hire you to put out these supplies?"

"How did you- ah… so that's why Alaso was acting so funny? Someone's out of a band then," Contubo grumbled. "Look I can only guess as to why they're having us do this. All I know is that some bureaucrat contacted me to do the job for 90,000 septims."

"I assume that's a lot for such a simple job then," Evelyn said, crossing her arms.

"It was easy money and since the Empire is going to win this war, it wouldn't have hurt to get a head start for more contracts in Thedas. Honest… this is all we did."

"What kind of supplies did you bring?"

"Standard Legion supplies; rations, clothing, weapons. My pack has the map, tells us where we were supposed to stash them," Contubo said.

"And just like that, you're just giving us the supplies? What's the catch?" Evelyn asked.

"No catch at all. We failed our contract so no pay for us. We'll just say we were ambushed and unable to uphold our end of the bargain. The Ministry of War is usually forgiving for failing the first time. Especially with my band's reputation and record," Contubo said, leaning back.

Evelyn grumbled, calling over for the soldier to bring over Contubo's pack and tossing out a red potion to him.

"Thank you very much," Contubo said, downing the contents. "Oh and one more thing, there's a rod with a button in their too. Might want to press it before you open any of the supplies or you'll alert the Legions."

"As if I would do that," Evelyn replied.

"Fine but don't be surprised if Legion comes," he said, chuckling as soldiers pulled him away.

A soldier marched up to Evelyn. "Your Grace," he bowed as he walked alongside. "We have begun a count on the prisoners. Estimate about 2,000 or so."

"And how many did we lose?" Evelyn asked.

"About ten on our side and the Avvar might have lost from somewhere to twenty to thirty of theirs."

"Let's not hold the prisoners for long. Get the mercenaries' horses ready. We'll pick up their supplies and release the prisoners afterward," Evelyn said.

"At once, your Grace," he bowed out.

Evelyn took notice of Bull and the Chargers beginning their ritualistic drinking, pouring out kegs from the mercenaries' wagons.

"Boss! You got to try this drink! It's pretty good," Bull exclaimed, holding a large mug to her face.

Evelyn complied, tasting and smacking her mouth as the drink went down her throat. "It's a sweet drink. Why are you so impressed with some juice?"

"No, it's actually alcohol. Check out Dalish over there," Bull said, pointing over to the collapsed elf. "She just passed out over two mugs of this stuff. Of course, it still doesn't give that burning pain in your throat. I guess you could say it's like the beginner's course."

"Why would they bring this with them? Celebrating early perhaps," Evelyn said, setting down the mug. "So how did the Chargers do?"

"Pretty good this time now that we don't have to worry about a dragon bursting out asses on fire," Krem interrupted, setting a large open box in front of the two. "And we found some nice souvenirs."

"Krem, we're not looting their corpses," Evelyn said, crossing her arms.

"Well I killed one of those Khajiit people for this," Kream said, holding up an ebony dagger. "And the Chief said we could have them."

Evelyn shot a glare back to Bull and the Qunari grinned in response. "We asked them if it was okay to take it. We even paid for some of it," he shrugged.

"Like this necklace we bought," Krem added, holding it to Evelyn's face. "We bought it off one of the mages. She said it increases your stamina quite a bit. Or how about these boots that let you carry more stuff."

"Ah… if only the Empire came over peacefully," Evelyn lamented, examining over the boot. "There was a lot that we could have exchanged."

"So what did the captain say?" Bull asked.

"You were right Bull. It was a supply drop system the mercenaries were setting up," Evelyn replied, waving over to a soldier. "Now we're going to take them to help supply our soldiers and give away the excess supplies to the civilians."

"How much are we talking?"

"Let's see," Evelyn said, grabbing the Contubo's pack from a soldier. Unfurrlowing, she spilled its contents over the ground. Assortments of potions, books, water, and other random pieces before she laid eyes on a rolled-up parchment. "Here. Hmm… They mostly seem situated along this road, off to the side. Probably buried by a tree or hidden in a bush."

"What's this?" Bull asked.

Evelyn turned her head to a small bronze box Bull held out. She shrugged as to what it could be, prompting Bull to pry open. The top half of the box popped off to reveal a tiny blinking button.

"Umm… why is that blinking?" Evelyn asked.

"Shh," Bull said.

"Wh-"

"Shhh!" Bull held out his hand. "Hear that," he pointed.

Evelyn tuned out her senses, trying to narrow her hearing. She and Bull leaned away towards the road, distinct popping sounds in the distance came into their hearing. The sound became louder, attracting the whole army's attention as a sizzle added to the sound.

White light flashed out of nowhere alongside a boom so loud Evelyn could feel her ears popped. Intense heat washed over her, forcing her down as her ears screamed of white noise. All Evelyn could do was to feel an intense shaking over her body and for her dilated eyes to look upon in horror.

"The forest… everything is on fire…"

"Boss! Boss!" Bull yelled and his words shook Evelyn out of her stupor. "Boss, get up!"

"What- what just happened!" Evelyn asked, swiveling her head around furiously.

"Forest fire! You can hear our soldiers screaming!" Bull pointed down the road to Avvar wailing around with their arms. "Chargers, go help our soldiers! Dalish, Rocky, block up the road and stop the fire from spreading!"

"On it!" they yelled in unison.

"Come on, Boss," Bull said, lifting Evelyn up. "We've got to get out of here."

"No! We have to put out the fire!" she said, throwing his arm off her. "It'll spread all over the forest if we don't stop it!"

"We can't do that and watch over the prisoners!" Bull said as the wails of the fires drowned out his voice.

"Inquisitor!" a voice yelled out from a soldier. "The- the prisoners they- they're escaping and-"

The soldier collapsed into Evelyn's arms. She carried him up to see what the soldiers described. The mercenaries broke free and descended upon her forces.

"Bull, get him out of here. Get Inquisition forces to my position and get everyone out of here," Evelyn said, plopping the soldier onto Bull.

The light of the fire covered her vision as she printed towards the large mass of soldiers fighting up ahead. Through its haze, Evelyn found Thane Sun-Hair wailing on a mercenary with stunning ferocity.

"Sun-Hair!"

"Inquisitor...rrgh," Sun-Hair spit, kicking away a mercenary. "Come to join the fight against these honorless... foes?"

"We have to leave now! The Inquisition will hold off the mercenaries while your warriors retreat," Evelyn said.

"We don't flee from a fight,"

"You will if you want to fight another day," Evelyn shot back. "See!"

Evelyn's finger pointed over, the tide of mercenaries piled through the Avvar line, toppling and trampling over them.

"Inquisitor!" a soldier called, followed by a line of infantry. "We've come to-"

"Shieldwall!" Evelyn interrupted, slamming down her staff and conjuring a shield over her soldiers.

Their shields raised, ready to meet the enemy head-on. That is what Evelyn thought they'd be doing… that is when the mercenaries ran past and jumped into the fire down the road.

Evelyn stared wide-eyed, she and her soldiers lowered their guard as they watched the mercenaries. Soldiers looked around perplexed and even Sun-Hair scratched in dumbfoundedness as her warriors simply stood off to the side.

"Soldiers! Stand down," Evelyn commanded, raising her staff high. "Let them retreat. Thane Sun-Hair, have your warriors back down, and let's go."

Ice shards suddenly barreled between everyone, knocking them away. A sharp cut ran across Evelyn's, the stinging of the ice burning into her back as she collapsed forward. Behind her, jagged points and sticks of ice pointed out from a wall of ice that stretched all around her.

"What a surprise, Inquisitor!" a voice called out.

Evelyn's head stretched up to see three figures, their bodies muddled by the fire's smoke and icy mist. Once closer to her, she could make out it was Contubo himself accompanied by five other men.

"What the-" Evelyn said, trying to stand up before collapsing on one knee. "Fuck... what are you doing, Captain? Can't you see there's a fire!"

"Of course I can and it wouldn't have happened if you didn't attack my band," Contubo replied, stretching out his arms. "Sylonis, Arcmek, keep up that ice barrier!"

"Explain yourself, you piece of shit!" Evelyn demanded as she struggled back up and held out her staff. "And why are your soldiers killing themselves?"

"They're wearing fire-resistant armor if you must know," Contubo replied, pointing his spear out. "You ruined our payday but we're not leaving empty-handed. I'm sure the Emperor will pay us double for the Inquisitor's head. Attack!"

A huge Orc and Nord, wielding a great hammer and great sword respectively rushed Evelyn. She slammed her staff down, planting arrays of lightning mines. Just as quickly they reacted, dodging and jumping over the mines.

Their weapons swung at such speed, she could barely block. Gritting through it all, mana expelled out from her body, immolating the men and flinging them away. Smoke plumed in her face and the spear of Contubo thrust forward. This was it she thought when a blur sidestepped her view.

Her eyes shielded away and looked to see Rainier standing tall with his shield. He shot a glance back to Evelyn. "Evelyn," he nodded.

"Great timing, Rainier," Evelyn said, lifting up upon his shoulder. "Please tell me the rest are coming."

"They're still trying to break through but the fires are spreading faster. I only got in jumping off from one of the cliffs."

"Then we got to break through those mages. Ready?" Evelyn asked, twirling her staff.

"Always," Rainier replied, raising his sword to thrust.

The three mercenaries rushed forward as a center and two flanks. Evelyn raised her staff, conjuring a shield over them. The Nord bounced back as Contubo and the Orc thrust their weapons. Rainier and Evelyn steeled themselves, exerting breaths from the blows.

They parried them away, Evelyn repulsing back the Orc. Rainier went in for the thrust yet his blade nicked off Contubo's neck. He and Evelyn reeled back, looking on in surprise as Contubo's skin turned gray. The same happened to the Nord and the Orc, lifting themselves up to launch forward another attack.

"Move!" Evelyn yelled out, grabbing Rainier and moving through the mercenaries with a Fade Step.

A bolt of ice pierced then into Evelyn's back. Rainier quickly stepped in, blocking off more barrages of the ice. With a glance, Evelyn could see another mercenary joined in, charging another ice spike.

"Shit!" Evelyn cursed. She looked back to see the three mercenaries charging in again.

Time slowed within her mind, racing through the options. Surrounded on both sides and she couldn't recall much until it hit her. The training with Solas fell back into her head. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath. An image of the battle played out, the mercenaries and Rainier moving slowly.

They needed to leave so she gazed upon the mages. She needed to get rid of their mana, lightning she would need. Lightning, pure unbridled energy of the Maker.

Her eyes opened to one filled with lightning. Bolts of the energy struck with fury, jolting the mercenary mages. The one that attacked Evelyn instantly dropped dead, the other too to their knees.

"Boss!" Evelyn could hear, looking over to a section of the ice wall breaking open. She focused to see who but during that felt a piercing pain. In all but a few seconds, while she shocked the mages, Contubo launched his spear into her chest.

"Evelyn!" Rainier rushed down, pulling her up. With a few glances, he could see their options of escaping dwindling. A tree suddenly toppled, shattering away the ice as it vigorously burned. The mercenaries still rushed forward. Bull tried to break through the ice but he noticed the mages beginning to recover.

Gritting his teeth, Rainier hoisted up Evelyn over his shoulder. His mighty shield became a battering ram, toppling through the mercenaries. He ran as fast as he could to Bull, releasing his sword for weight.

As Bull cracked through, Rainier's muscles called upon all its energy and tossed Evelyn towards him. The ice wall began to reform again, cutting over Bull's chest. Rainier did his best, smashing away the ice with his shield. Yet the more he broke, the more would take their place.

"Go! Go!" Rainier yelled, furiously smashing the ice.

Evelyn stretched out her arm. "No, we can-"

"Tree! Get back!" a soldier yelled to Bull.

Tens of soldiers yanked Bull out of the crevice, leaving Evelyn to extend her hand out. "Rainier!" she yelled in vain as she was hoisted away before a large flaming tree shattered over the ice wall.

"Stop! We have to go back and save-" Evelyn said before coughing up blood.

"No, we have to leave now!" Bull replied, compressing down on Evelyn's wound. "The fires are spreading too fast and we can't stop it!"

Evelyn struggled, flailing her arms and leg in every direction she could. "Noo… we… have-"

A fist walloped into Evelyn's face, knocking her out cold. Bull swaddled her in his arms, nodding to the soldiers to follow. "I'm sorry, Rainier," he said as he and soldiers retreated back further into the forest.

* * *

Back within the ice wall, Rainier could only simply stare at the burning hunk of the tree as more and more pieces of burning wood collapsed all around. He glanced back towards the mercenaries, their weapons still held at the ready.

"It's over now! We have to get out!" Rainier said, equipping back his shield and longsword.

"I don't think so," Contubo replied, tightly gripping his spear. "If we can't have the Inquisitor, we'll have your head instead."

Rainier sighed, raising up his shield. "So be it."

Rainier charged forward, his shield held high. He would not go down so easily. The Nord and the Orc swung their weapons, shuddering against Rainier's shield. Rainier held his ground. They battered him back towards the fire, his neck sweating from the heat.

In a gamble, he blocked against the Orc and allowed the Nord to strike him. The weight of the massive sword pummeled onto him but his armor still held true. Rainier thrust back, stabbing into the Nord's eye.

"Sylonis!" Contubo called out, jumping over and stabbing down towards Rainer. As quickly Rainier reacted, pushing forward with his shield against the Orc. Contubo narrowly missed. But Rainier still pushed back against the Orc.

A sharp pain suddenly filled in Rainier's chest as the Orc gained a free hit. He tumbled away, planting his face into the dirt. His breaths labored, stirring himself up with just his shield. With just a glance, he noticed a shard of ice implanted deeply into his chest.

Rainier looked back to where the mages were, one of them now charging up another spell. "Shit," he cursed as trickles of blood rushed out his mouth.

The Orc and Contubo rushed forward. Rainier let out his dagger, struggling through the pain to lift his shield. As the Orc battered his shield, Rainier tried to cut around to his arms. Yet to no avail it did as the Orc's skin turned gray again.

Contubo stabbed his spear into Rainier's ankle. Rainier screamed, his body tumbling under the Orc's axe as Contubo pulled his spear out, tearing off Rainier's flesh. But he still stood back, he couldn't let them win. His dagger swiped over Contubo's face and then he shield bashed the Orc.

Adrenaline kicked in, Rainier's fists wailing on the Orc's face. Again ice flew past Rainier, shredding over his armor and piercing his shoulder. He reeled away, just in time to see the Nord swing his sword into his face.

Rainier collapsed face first. The pain of the bleeding and cuts were too much, and he couldn't move. He could only see nothing but a blur of dirt and blood covering over his eyes as a hand lifted his body up.

Contubo walked slowly over to him, blood streaking over his cheek. "Not so tough without your friends huh," he said, picking up Rainier's longsword.

Rainier puckered his mouth, blood trying to pour out through the cracks on his lips. His breath swallowed, faster with each cycle as Contubo wound up the sword. His nose took in one breath, the largest he's ever taken as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."


	30. Dawn of the Elves

**Chapter 30: Dawn of the Elves**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **A/N: Surprise, I'm back. I know I said it was on hiatus but with quarantine and everything, the school has become much easier to handle. Which means I have more free time to write. However, before I continue, you may be wondering; hey, what's with all these rapid updates. Well, truth is my writing was a bit lackluster in the beginning and with not enough detail. So I've gone back and edited the previous chapters and fixed any mistakes. You'll also find that certain chapters are... a bit more different in scope as some didn't feel as if important. Well now, they do, they do. I'll just say, if you skip the Marcus chaps, then the ending of the story isn't going to make sense.**

 **Without further ado, here's the latest chapter**

* * *

"Excuse me, your Imperial Majesties. May I enter?" Celanya asked.

"In a moment, General," Serana replied, setting a book down onto a desk. "Gaius, please get dressed. It is already noon."

Serana's voice reached across the tent to a lazy Gaius, happily stewing a warm bath in a marble tub. His eyes were still closed as he waved off to Serana.

"Please Serana, this is one of the few days that I don't work on," Gaius said.

"Gaius…" Serana said.

Gaius let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he frowned. "Very well," he said, exiting from the tub and placing a towel over his waist. Droplets fell off his body as he walked behind a folding screen.

"General Celanya, you may enter," he called.

The flaps of the tent parted as Celanya walked in, hands behind. "Thank you, your- oh… you are changing. I'll come back later," she said as she began to walk out.

"It's fine, Celanya," Serana replied, calling the Altmer back in. "What is it you wish to speak about?"

"My apologies, Empress and to you as well, Emperor," Celanya said, bowing in both of their directions. "I know that it is your day off but I have urgent news."

"All news is urgent, Celanya. We're in a war," Serana replied. "Is it regarding the siege?"

"The siege is going well, Empress. It will be but a couple of weeks until we take Lydes, as instructed by the strategy Commander Marius has laid out. But the news involves a situation currently going on in the Arbor Wilds."

"What about it?" Serana asked.

"It is on fire, Empress. And soon it will be entirely engulfed by it."

"What?" Serana and Gaius exclaimed as Gaius momentarily stuck his head from behind the screen.

"Engulfed how, Celanya? Have our mages set it alight?" Serana asked, crossing her arms.

"No, Empress, they have not. But it would be best explained by those who witnessed it first hand," Celanya said. "Send them in!"

Gaius proceeded out of the screen with his Imperial Robes, tying his hair behind as he watched an Imperial enter in along with a Nord and a Dunmer. They wore assorted pieces of armor but what caught Gaius's eyes were their faces covered with soot.

"Your Imperial Majesties," the three men bowed their heads low.

"Rise and tell me your names," Gaius commanded.

"Thank you, your Imperial Majesty," the Imperial said as he and his companions rose. "My name is Captain Contubo of the Colovian Band. To my right is Lieutenant Sylonis and to my left is Sergeant Alaso."

The Dunmer and Nord silently nodded to the Emperor.

"I don't recall hiring the Colovian Band," Serana said, narrowing her eyes at Contubo. "Who hired you - and answer truthfully."

"A... General Heidkar, your Imperial Majesty," Contubo replied, pulling forth a scroll from his pocket. "We were presented with this bill of credit for the contract."

Serana and Gaius widened their eyes as they unraveled the scroll, their faces subsuming into one of displeasure as they scowled. Why would Heidkar, one of their most loyal, would go behind their backs?

"And what did the contract you receive entail, Captain?" Gaius asked.

"It was a mission to lay explosives disguised as a supply drop, your Imperial Majesty," Contubo answered. "General Heidkar explained to me that we would use the explosives to set a controlled fire. That way, he said, it would ensure to burn out any resistance from Thedas hiding out in the forests."

"And yet you set them off?" Gaius questioned, his eyes piercing into Contubo and causing the Imperial to cower away to his men.

"N-not intentionally, your Imperial Majesty," Contubo stammered out. "Sergeant Alaso was captured during one of his scouting patrols and allowed Inquisitor Trevelyan to ambush us."

"Trevelyan?" Gaius asked. He speedily marched and towered over Contubo. "She's in the Arbor Wilds?"

"Not anymore, your Imperial Majesty," Contubo shook his head. "I-I hastily set off the explosives earlier than intended, which caused the fire. And during the confusion, the Inquisitor managed to escape."

"That fool, Hiedkar," Celanya interjected. "He is too hasty on his judgments, Emperor. I shall bring him forth and-"

Gaius raised his palm, halting Celanya's words. His eyes still focused on Contubo as he glared at the mercenary in silence. Serana then spoke up.

"Tell me, Captain. Is 90,000 septims enough to burn down an entire forest and to somehow fuck it up?" Serana asked.

"I- I- I would never have done this without care. Not ever in my career. I-"

"How many people know about this?" Serana asked.

"O- only the General, your Imperial Majesty," Contubo said, coughing into his fist. "Along with everyone present here. When Inquisitor Trevelyan captured us, I told her it was a supply drop. There's no way she could know. I swear it on my reputation."

"Do you?" Gaius questioned as he slowly walked over to Conutbo. His eyes glowed in red light, furiously shining over Contubo.

The Imperial tried to stand his ground, nodding his head in affirmation as he looked Gaius in the eyes. Contubo's hands twitched at his sides, his legs shivered and shook as his body began to buckle at Gaius's gaze.

"I see," Gaius said as his eyes' glow disappeared and Contubo let out a large sigh. "Hmm… While you may have gone on an unauthorized contract, you have presented us with an opportunity Captain. Celanya, show them out please."

"At once, Emperor," Celanya bowed.

"Hey, what about our-" the Nord, Sylonis, said before grunting from an elbow to the gut by Alaso.

"Do not speak so casually to the Emperor, ingrate!" Celanya yelled out as she proceeded to pull out her sword.

"Celanya…" Gaius said.

"Emperor, please. They show you no respect, they-"

"Listen to your Emperor, General," Serana said, stopping Celanya midway of unsheathing her sword.

Celanya blinked back towards the Empress then to Gaius. Gaius knew that she knew that he was serious otherwise they wouldn't have addressed Celanya as 'General'. She placed her sword back into its sheath and knelt before the Emperor.

"I am sorry, your Imperial Majesty," Celanya said.

"It's alright Celanya," Gaius said.

His gaze turned towards Contubo, who just as quickly knelt down and forced his two companions to do the same. "I am sorry as well for my lieutenant's behavior. I-"

"Enough, Captain," Gaius stopped him, gesturing Contubo and his companions up. "I have other things to do, just tell me what you want. Pay? For a job that I didn't authorize or even complete?"

"Of course not, your Imperial Majesty," Contubo said, shaking his head. "But when we failed our contract, we thought we could make it up by capturing the Inquisitor during the confusion of the fire. While we failed that, we did manage to get one of her friends. Alaso, please retrieve him."

Gaius and Serana exchanged a glance at each other, raising their brows and shrugged as Alaso exited the tent. The Dunmer returned forth and hauled in a large wooden box with a cold cloudy air fuming out.

"Your Imperial Majesties," Contubo said, rubbing his hands together.

Contubo held out his arms and on cue, Alaso opened the box. A tiny explosion of the cloudy air spewed out, chilling the ground as Alaso reached in. And pulling out what was inside shocked even Gaius for a second as his muscles became rigid.

Alaso held out the head of a man, the face still holding the dead eyes and gaping mouth in place. The tips of the hair were encased with ice along with the big bush of a mustache it had. But disgust filled within Gaius as he began to piece together who the head was.

"May I present to you-"

"Thom Rainier," Gaius said flatly, silencing Contubo. "A member of Inquisitor Trevelyan's inner circle. Formerly passed on as a Grey Warden under the alias of Blackwell to hide from crimes he committed in Orlais. Accomplished warrior in defensive battle tactics."

"Oh…" Contubo sounded, "so I take it-"

"Yes, I know who this man is. And that brings me to another question. Why should I care?" Gaius asked.

"Well…"

"Well, what Captain?" Serana asked in a venomous tone. "Did you honestly believe that killing this man would make up for your gross negligence? Or a reward perhaps?"

"I-I…" Conutbo stammered, "well... yes. He was a key member of the Inquisition so I thought that by killing him, it would deprive them of a tactical advantage."

"Yes, it would have," Gaius said, walking at a calm pace to Contubo. "If you had brought me Commander Cullen or the Inquisitor herself. But instead… _(sigh)_ instead... you killed her friend."

"I… assumed-"

"Do not assume what I want!" Gaius exclaimed.

In a burst of anger, Gaius grabbed hold of Contubo's neck. The mercenary trembled, his gulp for air trapped beneath Gaius' hands. The color drained from his face and a croak escaped forth from his throat.

A touch to Gaius' back then released him from his rage. Glaring disapproval from Serana made him sigh out a loud calming breath, letting go of Contubo.

"Forgive me, Contubo," Gaius said. "It was nothing personal."

Contubo, still shaken, nodded in silence as he backed away to his men. They too were choked in fear, sweating beading down their faces. Even Celanya looked somewhat terrified, her eyes closed for but a moment.

"But your actions have made the Empire's goals considerably more difficult," Gaius continued. "You killed Trevelyan's friend and now she'll be completely committed to revenge. Not just against you but the entire Empire. And she won't stop until either she or we are dead."

"H-how can… you know, your Imperial Majesty?" Contubo asked.

A question too painful for Gaius to answer. His mood turned somber as he looked away and Serana tenderly held his arm. The Second Great War… Gaius knew what the Inquisitor would feel and act.

Serana then spoke. "Celanya, please escort the Captain and his men out. Have their band sent back to Tamriel… without pay," she said, glaring at Contubo.

"B-"

"Captain, if you would like to avoid spending time in the Stormvault," Celanya said in an icy tone, "then the next word that will come out of your mouth is 'yes, your Imperial Majesty'."

Sound eluded from Contubo as whimpering frown took hold on his face and then to his men who showed the same. His eyes drifted to the Empress and her cold stone glare drove him to bow.

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty," Contubo said.

"And take that head with you and dispose of it," Serana commanded.

The three mercenaries bowed and marched out with the head in tow. Celanya also affirmed a bow, thanking Gaius and Serana for the audience and leaving them to discuss.

Serana circled around to face Gaius, lifting his cheek up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Gaius nodded, compressing his lips. "I am, just… I don't want this to fail. I overreacted I know, but we can't be certain we'll win this war. Last time we thought so and-"

"We almost died, nearly lost everything," Serana finished. She leaned in. "But we fought on and made it out together. And it was your spirit that made it possible. You remember… back when we were invading the Summerset Isles, we all wanted to give up. Yet it was your spirit that kept us all going on."

Gaius clasped her hands. "It wasn't just me, Serana. I had you, the dragons, our friends."

"It was because of our friends that they gave us the chance to win. You made sure that they didn't die in vain and we were able to stop the Dominion. Here we still are, one hundred years later, no worse for wear and in better shape than ever."

"I know."

"That's why we will succeed," Serana said. "We've faced worse odds before. My father, Miraak, Divayth-Fyr. As long as we're together, we'll get through this. Not just for our sake but for our family and the world."

A chuckle escaped from Gaius as a great big smile formed over his face.

"Something funny?" Serana asked.

" 'As long as we're together, we'll get through this'," Gaius repeated. "Those are the same words I told you before we left to face your father."

Serana smirked a wry smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were also the emperor of genuine platitudes. Clearly, I should have asked for your oh so valuable wisdom in originality."

"Well it would be, more so than what you said every time we went outside," Gaius replied as he placed his hands above, imitating a hood.

"'This must be that beautiful Skyrim weather I've always heard about'," he said mockingly.

Serana scoffed. "Ass," she said, lightly shoving Gaius.

The two rulers chuckled in a burst of joyful laughter, together in bliss. Their eyes locked on and for a moment, Gaius forgot his mission, his destiny. They shared a soft tender kiss, embracing each other for as long as they could. Moments like these would be rare soon enough.

"Thank you, Serana," Gaius said. "I needed that."

"As did I, Gaius," Serana said. "Though I have to say, it's been a while since it's just been the two of us. When this is over…"

Serana slid her hand over Gaius' arm, gently rubbing and caressing before Gaius slid away. A slight frown was shared between them, wanting nothing more than time.

"We can think about that later," Gaius lamented. "For now, we have to deal with the problem at hand."

"You're right," Serana sighed, facepalming. "That bumbling idiot of a mercenary has ruined our plans. We'll have to proceed with our next steps carefully."

Gaius sauntered over to a map over a small desk. "But how? The fire has probably spread over most of the Arbor Wilds by now. No doubt it'll begin to spread out into the grasslands of Dales considering how dry it has been this year. Hmm… how important is that area, dear?"

"While I would love nothing more than to ignore it, dear," Serana said, "I'm afraid it's not so simple. While the forest holds no importance to us, it does culturally to the Thedosian elves. If they learn that a mercenary band from Tamriel was behind the fire, we might lose their support."

"And the Inquisition no doubt is going to capitalize on this and blame us," Gaius added. "If we send our soldiers in to put out the fire, it'll only prove their point and strengthen their cause."

"If that's the case, Gaius, then let's not fight back against their message. We'll let nature take care of the problem."

Gaius cocked his head, confused as to what Serana meant. Then a nervous feeling as Serana looked at him with arms crossed, expecting him to deduce the next part. She rolled her eyes and drifted them over to their bed where the symbol of the Empire was carved onto a headboard.

"The dragons?" Gaius questioned. "But that's only proving their point, isn't it?"

"No, silly," Serana said. "You and the dragons should use the shout of yours that summons a rainstorm. Fly far above the smoke where nobody will see you and the storm will take care of the fire."

"Okay, that solves one part," Gaius said, stroking his chin. "But how then do we completely deny involvement without…"

His mind veered into deep thought as to how to prevent great loss in elvhen support. Then it struck Gaius as his eyes lit up and turned to Serana.

"We enact our plans we had for Orlais," Gaius said in earnest.

Serana's eyes widened. "Now?" she questioned. "It's a bit too early for that, Gaius. Orlais has not submitted yet."

"They're not the ones I'm concerned about," Gaius said. "You know as well as I that it's not Orlais, Tevinter, the Qunari, or even the Inquisitor we should worry about."

"Fen'harel," Serana stated. "So… if we announce our plans now, not only do we have a cover for not burning the Arbor Wilds but also severely weaken Fen'harel's support. Of course, in doing so, we lose any support from any Orlesian nobles leaning towards us."

"It doesn't matter what they think," Gaius said as he went behind the folding screen. "They'll accept it or face our wrath; just like the nobles of High Rock did."

"Well, it'll be much easier this time," Serana said as she followed Gaius.

The Breton changed out of Imperial Robes and slid into his Nightingale armor as the Empress watched on.

"I haven't seen that in a while," Serana commented.

"Truth be told, I've actually worn this quite often," Gaius said, putting on his boots. "Remember those nights when you or the court couldn't find me?"

"Were you thieving again, Gaius?" Serana asked as she helped put on his gloves.

"Of course not. Deserius just wanted some practice in magic with me. But you or the others would have insisted otherwise."

"Because you're not the best when it comes to magic."

"True," Gaius said as he pulled his hood over. "But Deserius wanted to train with me and he was a bit too shy to tell you. Hopefully, his time in Alinor will open him up."

Gaius and Serana departed from the tent and made their way through the camp. Every person they passed bowed, proclaiming their greetings and message of respect. For the most part, however, they ignored them as the loud noise of catapults and mage spells drowned out their words.

"Your Imperial Majesties," a soldier bowed at the camp's entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going out, soldier," Gaius said. "It is of importance."

"Please, my Emperor," the soldier protested. "I cannot allow you to go yourself. Allow the Praetorians to accompany you and-"

"That will be unnecessary," Gaius replied, callously strolling past. "The dragons shall protect me."

"But-"

"The dragons shall protect me, soldier," Gaius repeated stoically.

"I-" the soldier raised, "at your command, my Emperor. Shall you be accompanying also, my Empress?"

"Only to see him off, soldier," Serana said. "Don't worry."

"As you say," the soldier replied, exhaling a large sigh.

The two proceeded until they stood in a flat field. The camp was not far off along with any scouts hiding in the grasses, irritating Gaius. But well enough he supposed. This way he would have an audience.

Gaius stretched out his arms, taking in deep breaths to prepare his throat. It had been months since he had to shout.

"OD AH VIING! DOK AH SIIV! NAU WUTH MIR! STRUN VEN KRO!"

His thunderous shout filled out into the air, rippling out through the grass. That feeling of power, of strength, filled into Gaius just as it did all those years in Skyrim. He was a welp back then but now a king of the dragons, summoning them for his bidding. Though Serana reeled him back from his pride as the roars of the dragons shouted back in fervor.

With blinding speed, the dragons flew high above from the horizon. They circled in formation, descending down before the Dragonborn and Serana, each landing one after another as if synchronized.

"Dovahkiin," the dragons said.

Four powerful air forces landed on Gaius as they spoke. It shredded the grass and sediment beneath the Dragonborn, who stood unaffected by the blasts as he grinned with pride.

"That was quick of you all to come," Gaius said. "I assumed you'd all be at Redcliffe."

"In truth, we found the place," Odahviing said, "how do you say… boring?"

"In the land of the dok, just those lowly creatures, and mountains," Dokahsiiv said, "but here, we find everything and much more room to roam the lok."

"Since you've been roaming the skies, can you confirm something to me?" Gaius asked. "Have you seen a great fire to the south? Over a forest?"

"The yol is what brought us to you so quickly, dovahkiin," Nauwuthmir said. "A great smoke clouded our vision as we enjoyed the sky's freedom. Even as we escaped its grasp, we could still spot it chasing us."

"If they just came, then there's no time to lose, Gaius," Serana said.

"Ha, how observant for the kiim," Strunvenkro remarked.

Gaius snarled at the dragon. "Strunvenkro…"

Serana raised her hand. "No, no, it's alright, dear. Strunvenkro can't help it that you're married, much less to a joor. Of course, be that as it may, he won't dare to refuse your orders. Right?" she asked in a mocking voice.

Strunvenkro growled, flaunting out his teeth as Serana grinned with a smirk. Steam puffed from his jaws as the dragon turned away and whispered a no.

"This is not the time, Strunvenkro," Gaius declared. "Now listen well, all of you. We are going to the fire and summon a rainstorm to put it out. Odahviing, you'll lead and fly us high as we can above the fire. Got it?"

"As you command, Dovahkiin," the dragons said.

Odahviing lowered his neck for Gaius to climb aboard and the dragons began their ascent. Serana shielded her eyes away as their dragons' wings kicked up dust and grass. Gaius' voice then reached down as she looked up.

"Serana, have all our elvhen allies gather in Halamshiral in two weeks!" he said.

"I will! Just go!" she yelled back, waving him to leave. "You got a fire to stop!"

"Right!" Gaius replied. "Odahviing, onward."

The Dragonborn pointed south and the dragons flew off at breakneck speed.

 _ **25th of Justinian, 9:45 Dragon/ 25th of Mid Year, 305 4E**_

"Hold, soldiers! Do not let them through!"

"Qunari massing on the right flank!"

"Get the reserves!"

Each command carried forth with blistering urgency, shouting across a chaotic filled hill. Yet unlike the orderly fashion displayed by Imperial forces, dread and fear permeated the words.

 _Boom!_

Cannon shots barreled forth, creating thunderous explosions as they striked a magical dome. On and on they fired in rapid succession, weakening the strength of the dome and forcing the Imperials back.

Qunari soldiers followed upon the cannon's success, blitzing out in waves of heavy infantry uphill. Such savage inhuman ferocity they displayed, rivaling even that of the Orsimer and a far cry from the usual stoic manner they presented.

Grueling close combat of unceasing fury was fought in a desperate but decisive manner. For every Qunari that passed through the dome, they were met with walls of steel, spears thrusting between the gaps. Mages and arbalists shot as fast as they could; hails of ice, lightning, and bolts cutting down those that came. But it was an unending grind.

More and more Qunari kept running up the hill, their sheer numbers overwhelming even the disciplined legionnaires. And like the Orsimer, not even death would keep them down as they fought hard with bloodied bodies.

Minute by minute passed, then hours. The sun rose to its highest peak, it's glistening rays thoroughly blocked from the smoke of the cannon shots. Imminent defeat seemed to be on the horizon, the Qunari rampage cracking the battered Imperials. All was lost.

But a miracle happened. A great roar stretched over and pierced into the combatants' ears. The furious assault of Qunari stopped in their tracks and the barrage of cannons became silent. Relief came sooner for the Imperials as their vigor reignited.

Without a second to come to terms, a bright red and blue light ignited the sky. Long streams of fire and ice spewed down toward the Qunari lines, engulfing them in a vicious hellscape. Explosions from afar rocked the very earth, gigantic mushroom clouds shooting up from where the gaatlok cannons were placed.

The Qunari wave halted and shock for the first time strewn across as they looked back to their encampments. Then back to the Imperial line, whose soldiers stood at the ready though not capitalizing on this impediment.

Their confidence then realized as gigantic scaly dragons emerged out from the smoke, their fearsome power dazing the most hardened Qunari. Several flew en masse and circled above the magical dome. They looked down and their giant maws opened wide.

" **GAAN LAH HAAS!"**

Purple energy ejected down the hill and coated over the entire Qunari force. They etched out in disgust as the hue covered their bodies. In an instant, violent energy overtook them all and an onrush of agonizing screams haunted the hill. Their bodies flaked, their flesh shriveled like prunes, and all while their screams became moans. With a swift end, they turned to dust and carried off into the wind.

"Krongrah!"

The dragons' clamor rang true, the battle was over. Any force left of the Qunari was all but depleted, their encampment down below but smoldering ruins of fire and icy slush. A great victory for the dragons. But to the soldiers below, it was humiliation.

Hundreds, perhaps even thousands by the look of it, of Imperial soldiers laid strewn over the hill. A large number of Orsimer and Redguards stood out the most among the casualties; several weapons stuck in their bodies. The dragons' attacks had burned and frosted a few who were closer to the bottom, some unrecognizable. And the injured… so many of them scarred and covered in soot from the cannon, cauterized cuts between the armor and skin. The mages barely had enough to heal, having exhausted their magicka. A question stood out in their minds as they went to clean the mess… how could they have suffered so much?

* * *

An hour had passed by when the sound of blaring horns echoed off in the distance. Imperial reinforcements marched out from the forests with wagons of relief for the weary battered soldiers. A camp was established a bit north of the former Qunari encampment. Stone towers were built and every soldier committed to a task from finishing the walls to cleaning and retrieving their fallen comrades.

"Captain Urteus, have the reports been finalized?"

General Antossia had penned the question to her captain as he quickly exchanged several papers with other captains. Here they stood, surrounding a wooden table out in the open as Antossia and Larshnag waited for their answers.

"Um…" Urteus said, flipping through several papers. "We still don't have a full count General but I can still give a very close estimate. I doubt the results will change much once we're fully accounted for."

"Very well then, Captain. Relay them," Antossia said.

Captain Urteus nodded and spoke. "By our reports, the 15th Legion has suffered heavy casualties with 60% out of commission due to injury and death. Our entire squadron of mages has also been effectively wiped out with only three surviving unscathed."

"I still can't believe it," Larshnag said. "How could the 15th have suffered heavy losses? Our scouts reported that the Qunari only numbered half of ours in the area."

"But we won, General," a captain exclaimed. "The Qunari force here has been wiped out."

"At too high a cost, Captain Saraldsen," Antossia interjected, slamming down on the table. "We… underestimated them."

"But how?" Larshnag asked.

The generals looked at the map of Rivain, pondering for an answer as the captains passed out papers in hopes of finding a clue. Fingers drummed across as they tried to connect the dots when a young man approached. He whispered something into Captain Urteus' ear, handing him several pieces of paper.

" _Dismissed, soldier,_ " the captain whispered to the boy. He then brought himself to attention with a loud cough and he handed off the paper to Antossia. "You may want to see this, General."

Intrigued, the Imperial general grabbed the paper. Her eyes scanned over it, widening the longer she read.

"Here," Antossia said, handing the paper off to Larshnag.

Larshnag's reaction was the same as Antossia though more visible than hers as his hand crunched the table's corner. Anger rose out from him, his pointed teeth opening to curse to Malacath before Antossia rested her hand over his shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Larshnag," Antossia said. "Getting angry won't solve anything."

The Orsimer snarled and huffed, slamming the paper down. The captains, perplexed to the situation watched on as Antossia directed over for a servant. Several game pieces were laid over the map and the general gestured for them to come close.

"Captains, do you know how the Qunari fight?" Antossia asked. She spoke in a lower tone, her eyes glaring at the captains as she arched forward.

Captain Saraldsen raised his hand. "Through a high amount of heavy shock troops and indirect fire. Qunari military tactics and strategy are to soften the enemy with infiltration and disseminating false information, weakening their position. Failing that, they resort to heavy bombardment on enemy positions with gaatlok and mages followed up by overwhelming numbers of heavy shock infantry."

"But this time, the Qunari did not have the numbers," Larshnag said. "We had four legions present in this area totaling 20,000 whereas the Qunari only had eleven thousand soldiers."

"And… ten thousand is what we faced, General," Urteus said.

"It was a ruse, Captain," Antossia said.

The general moved the game pieces around and separated them into two groups, four pieces each across from each other.

"When we last communicated, we had decided to hold four hilltops in this area. With our numerical superiority, we would have forced the Qunari to bring reinforcements from the east and divide their strength."

"And they did, correct?" Urteus asked rhetorically.

Antossia responded with a silent shake of her head. "No, they attacked with the same number of troops. They adapted."

"Why do you sound surprised, General?" Saraldsen asked.

"Because Qunari do not adapt to situations," Antossia replied, sighing as Larshnag took over the board.

"You see, we assumed they would wait for reinforcements so we became confident in our defenses," Larshnag said. "But the Qunari wisely deduced how far apart the four legions were from each other. So they pooled together all their soldiers and attacked the 15th Legion while sending sacrificial troops to attack the other three."

The Orsimer general demonstrated his words by moving the pieces around, illustrating his point, and revealing their mistakes.

"Qunari society does not go for adaptability, generals," Saraldsen said. "Their culture and way of life are about following predetermined paths and only those paths. To find another is blasphemy."

"Perhaps because they've never faced such a powerful enemy," Urteus suggested.

"That's hardly enough to make them change," Antossia said. "No, there's only one answer. They are receiving some type of outside help, one that is making its presence to them unknown."

"I agree," Larshnag said. "Probably something magical."

Suddenly, his eyes shot up and turned to Antossia. "Do you think it's that elven mage the Emperor informed us about?" Larshnag asked.

To say the others were shocked was an understatement as the captains' thoughts were filled with a question. Could it have been Fen'harel?

Antossia waved her hand, silencing their murmurs. "I do not think so, Larshnag but we can't deny that possibility. We'll have the mages check out the battlefield for any signs," she said.

"I'll go inform them," Larshnag replied.

Antossia turned to the captains as Larshnag left, her gloom demeanor gone as she spoke. "I trust you'll take this meeting into consideration. We must adapt as well. Our legions shall stay together and have regular communications with the east."

"Yes, General," the captains said.

"Good. I shall contact the Commander for more soldiers to be sent. Dismissed."

The captains saluted and marched off to their respective legions as Antossia retreated off to her tent.

Pulling out her communication device, a blue static image fizzled above. It took the form of an Imperial man and she bowed her head to Commander Marius.

Antossia relayed the information to the Commander, telling of the 15th Legions' casualties and possibilities of interference from Fen'harel. Marius took the news in stride, not in the least surprised, though hinted some worry. He promised to send some reinforcements and then relayed the Emperor's request to send all of her and Larshnag's elvhen advisors to Halamshiral.

After her talk with Marius, a Dunmer mage entered into Antossia's tent and bowed before her. A pant of breath exited from the Dunmer as he raised to look towards the general.

"General Antossia, I have something to show you," the Dunmer said, scrambling into his bag. "General Larshnag wanted you to see it."

An intrigued Antossia raised her eyebrows as the Dunmer pulled out a small statuette. The statuette was of elvhen design created out of marble. It was quite clean, almost brand new, and in the shape of an elven female hunter. Highly stylized, the statuette's face and body were in perfect proportion with almost god-like perfection.

"Where did you find this?" Antossia asked.

"In the old Qunari encampment, General," the Dunmer replied. "We found it curiously laying beneath the soot in that condition and we could sense a hint of magicka inside. I believe that is the clue we are looking for."

"Indeed it is," Antossia said, tilting the statuette over. "I must report this to Commander Marius immediately."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, General Antossia."

Antossia and the Dunmer mage pivoted to the sudden voice, revealing the face of one Adamas Jereia of the Blades. His face completely shaven, he grinned as he approached the two.

Antossia scowled. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," Adamas replied, chuckling as he looked down. "What I meant to say was that… you can, of course, tell your superior but I'm afraid you must hand me the statuette."

Antossia cocked her head at the mage, gesturing him to leave before glaring at Adamas. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, General," Adamas jeered. "In accordance with the Emperor and Empress, all artifacts and events of a magical nature are to be under the purview of the Blades."

"The task of finding and securing artifacts is being undertaken by Battlemage Marcus, under direct orders from the Emperor," Antossia said. "He is part of the Imperial Legion thus it is under our purview."

"True but Marcus' task involves specific artifacts, which means anything else is our jurisdiction."

"This item is a clue that might reveal the change in tactics of the Qunari," Antossia said, holding the statuette high.

Adamas threw his head back. "Please, it wasn't a magical interference," he said. "I talked to Captain Urteus; the Qunari simply adapted. Overconfidence is what caused the 15th Legion to suffer heavy losses."

"Do not talk as if you know the answer," Antossia said, glaring. "I wouldn't expect a spy to know about warfare, much less a Blade."

"You sound just like the Battlemage, don't you?" Adamas asked, waving his hand dismissively. "Ah… as much as I'd like to continue our banter, I'm afraid I can no longer. The statuette, if you please."

Adamas gestured out his hand for the item, his large grin adamant to Antossia. The Imperial herself though did not return a warm feeling, turning her shoulder away from the Blade along with the statuette.

"I see," Adamas said. "If that is how you want to be, then why don't I contact the Grandmaster. You can contact your Commander, we'll make a big fuss about it, and then be court-martialed by the Emperor for dereliction of our duties. Your choice."

The Blade shrugged and once again held out his hand. The look on Antossia's face turned promptly to one of anger, her face flushed with red. Her fist clenched near her sword as if ready to strike the man and in a fell swoop, placed the statuette in his palm.

"Get out," Antossia said.

Adamas huffed an exasperated sigh and departed from Antossia's sight, leaving the Imperial to steep in her anger.

 _ **9th of Solace, 9:45 Dragon/ 9th of Sun's Height, 305 4E**_

Halamshiral, one of the largest cities in Orlais. Though not as large or grand as Val Royeaux, Gaius could tell why it was once the capital of the Dales. The golden lions carved into fountains and buttressed out the walls and churches, white cobble paths accentuated with lush green gardens, and a mild breeze as the sun's ray basked him in warmth. It was no wonder that the Orlesian Imperial Court would spend summers here.

Yet for all its beauty, it brought him great sorrow. Gaius had walked through the real parts of the city, where the elven majority lived and could only feel his heart tugged at the seams. Many of the buildings were already in a state of deep decay, their foundations barely holding up. Now, many were destroyed or caved in. No doubt some from the siege but as he looked closer, it was more due to neglect and years of destruction by the Orlesian nobles.

As Gaius continued down the street, a glimmer of light flashed in his eyes. His entourage immediately closed in on him as he shielded his eyes away but he waved them to stand down and look for the source of the light.

The streets were filled with several elven residents, many of them hiding away in their homes. Another glimmer flashed again and directed Gaius to an old elven man slumping against a rotten hovel. As soon as his eyes laid on the man, the man clambered into his hovel and hunched into a fetal position.

"Shall we retrieve him, Your Imperial Majesty?" a Legate asked.

" _Don't you dare,_ " Gaius whispered. " _Just stay back for now._ "

Clasping his arms behind, Gaius leisurely strolled to the old elven man. The inside of the hovel was quite dark and he could barely see the elf's face. He knelt on a knee and waved out his hand.

"Hello there," Gaius said.

The old elf hunched closer to his body as a tiny whimper escaped from his mouth. He clearly wanted to be left alone but Gaius couldn't allow such fear to continue.

"Am I scaring you, good man?" Gaius asked, leaning in close. "You have no reason to fear me. I'm not mad that you shined a light at me."

"P-p- please go… away," the old elf replied. "I'll do what you ask of me."

Gaius complied, shuffled a few inches. "Is that better?" he asked.

"A little," the old elf said.

"May I ask why you are afraid of me?" Gaius asked.

"Y-you… I don't trust humans."

"I understand. I don't trust humans either. We're greedy, deceitful, filled with the capacity for violence. That is why I have punished those here for their crimes."

"Punished?" the old elf questioned, perking his head up.

Gaius smiled at his openness. "Yes… punished," he repeated. "For too long, the Orlesians have trampled on your people, humiliated you, and reaped the benefits of your work. But worry no longer, for the Dragon Empire has come to rectify."

The old elf peeked further out from his huddle, his head barely at the edge of the hovel. "What does the Dragon Empire offer then? Why should I trust what you say?"

"Why? Because I have witnessed such racism from my home continent; humans against elves but also elves against humans. By under the Empire I have established, such divisions no longer exist."

The old elf emerged forth, half of his body scattering out. "Your empire? Then that means-"

Quite a sudden change in demeanor. Gaius couldn't help but smile and nod. "Yes. I am your emperor, Gaius Dracos."

The old elf's jaw wide opened at the statement and without a word, leaped out of his hovel to bow before Gaius. It cringed Gaius to no end that people would do that, changing their demeanor to one of submission. But as he noticed a crowd of elves beginning to emerge from their homes, he knew this would be his opportunity to connect with them.

"There is no need for you to bow, good sir," Gaius replied. "In fact, I should be bowing to you as I would apologize if my army's presence has caused you any distress. May I ask what your name is?"

"Uh… Hudis, your Imper-"

"Please, call me Gaius," Gaius interjected, closing his eyes as he smiled. "Here, let me help you up."

He held his hand out to the old elf, who paused and looked away. Gaius raised a brow, wondering why the man was silent as he then saw one of his legs limping.

"How rude of me; my soldiers shall help you," Gaius said. "Sergeant Qorano, Lieutenant Ivudres, come here please."

The two soldiers, an Altmer and Dunmer respectively, marched as soon as their names were called. As Gaius watched them approach, he paid special attention to the onlookers of elves as they began to crowd out into the street.

"Hudis, allow me to introduce you to my soldiers," Gaius said, raising his voice so as to reach the whole street. "Sergeant Qorano and Lieutenant Ivudres, talented soldiers with a bright future in the Legion."

"Hello, sir," the two bowed.

"Sergeant Qorano, would you please heal Hudis' leg?" Gaius asked. "And Lieutenant Ivudres, please help him up."

At his command, the soldiers put to restore the old elf's leg. With Qorano's magic and Ivudres' assistance, Hudis rose tall to his feet and stared straight into Gaius' face. The fear in the old elf having faded away, replaced with awe.

"My... leg feels better," Hudis said as he examined it over. "Um… thank you, your- I mean, Gaius?"

"I'm glad my soldiers and I could be of service," Gaius replied. He held his hand out to shake but instead received a gold coin. "What's this?"

"A Royal," Hudis stated as he looked down. "It's the coin I flashed in your eyes. I took it off a dead Orlesian during the siege and I was scared you were going to confiscate from me. But I haven't eaten in so long that I-"

A push from Gaius snapped the old elf from his apology, leaving several septims along with the royal coin in his hands. The old elf could speak no words, slack-jawed at the amount he had received.

"As I said, it's alright," Gaius said. "Now there will be no more talk of apologies. You should join me."

Gaius turned to the crowd of elves that had been watching on and tossed his arms out wide.

"All of you should come as well," Gaius said. "Join me at the Winter Palace. I have wonderful news to tell the people of Halamshiral and I would love for everyone to attend. There shall be food and drink aplenty for any that come along with stipends of coin."

Eyes and ears of the elves perked and widened, especially at the words of food and drink. Several more elves gathered out from their homes, intrigued by Gaius' words. And exactly as he had wanted.

* * *

"What is the meaning of all this?"

"What do you think? They've gathered around the palace."

"Yes but why?"

"Does the mere presence of elves unnerve you so, Count Alain?"

"Do not insinuate what you're suggesting, Briala. I was told that the Emperor wished to speak with us."

"Us? Don't get ahead of yourself."

The voice that spoke those last words whirled Briala, Count Alain, and every other elf in attendance to a skinny Altmer in a fine red robe. Every one of them bowed before the Altmer save for Count Alain flustering to do so.

"A- Ambassador Runnian…" Alain stumbled, his face reddening.

"Hmm… such a sudden change in demeanor, Count," Runnian scoffed. "As you're aware, the Emperor only requested his elvhen allies to attend. You are only here to observe and only because you wisely chose to align with us. But observe is all you shall do, remember that."

"As- as you say, Ambassador," Alain replied, stuttering off to a corner.

Briala snickered as she approached Runnian. "I must say Ambassador Runnian, I never expected to see a human, much less an Orlesian cower before our people."

"Our people?" Runnian questioned as he squinted. "Sharing ears does not make us the same people, Briala. More importantly, do not act as if you're friends with us. We know about your past dealings. While I understand the necessity due to Orlesian politics, that still doesn't negate your capacity for scheming."

"I didn't realize the Empire was a utopia?" Briala questioned with half-smile.

"It's not but our schemes do not endanger the Empire," Runnian replied. "We keep them to ourselves and only to the parties involved. And even then, it's much more feasible and less bloody to go through the legal channels."

"An ideal state… Sounds too good to be true."

"Oh but it is… it is."

The doors of the room swung open for a squad of Praetorians to enter, gesturing the elvhen allies to follow back out towards the balcony. The quiet hums turned to a loud chatter as thousands of elvhen residents had gathered in the courtyard. Though many had come at the Emperor's behest, many seemed more focused on consuming the large quantities of food and drink that were set aside for them.

Awaiting on the balcony stood the Empress Serana with a small cadre of soldiers to which among them was Grandmaster Nilssa, intently observing the crowd.

"Your Imperial Majesty," Runnian said as the group all bowed.

"Ambassador Runnian, a pleasure," Serana greeted.

"I must say, my Empress," Runnian observed, "I didn't expect our meeting with our allies to be like this. It is quite a crowd you have gathered."

"This? Oh, no," Serana assured, "this is my husband's doing. He has quite the talent for stirring up the masses for support."

"That's another question I have," Runnian said. "Support for what?"

Serana turned away and walked back to the edge of the balcony. "You'll see."

On the mark, the entire cadre of soldiers took a knee in lockstep. The elvhen allies and other advisors stirred in confusion when they spotted a head crowning up the stairs and quickly followed the soldiers' lead.

"Ah, hello friends," Gaius said, greeting them all with a wave. "Serana."

"Gaius," Serana replied. With a gesture, she had everyone raise to their feet. "Did you have to bring such a large crowd?"

"A large crowd is how you spread the message," Gaius laughed. "And more importantly, to gain legitimacy. Of course, now begs the question to gain their attention. It seems they're more focused on eating than-"

"Silence!"

The sound of Nilssa's voice boomed over the courtyard with magnifying force, laying the sole focus to the balcony. Even Gaius, master of the Voice, was taken aback.

"The crowd is yours, my Emperor," Nilssa said.

"Uh… thank you, Nilssa," Gaius replied, cringing a smile before straightening out to the crowd. "Hello, my friends. Thank you all for attending this tremendous ceremony."

A slow clap ensued in response, a tepid one at best. Gaius pushed his chest out as he continued.

"I know this must confuse you all, what with a war having ensconced this city. And I could tell from my walk here that there are fear and confusion for the future. But that worry ends today."

With a heavy pause, Gaius leaned forward as he continued. "For too long, your people have continually suffered under the boot of human ignorance, cruelty, and stupidity. Orlais, Ferelden, Tevinter; they stuffed you in alienages, treated you as nothing more than common dirt, and you barely have enough to survive. Well, that ends today. As of this moment, every elvhen resident of Halamshiral shall receive a stipend of two hundred septims and no taxes shall be paid for two years. In addition, funds shall be confiscated from Orlesian nobles in payment of reparations for new homes."

The crowd rose in elation, their attention now focused on Gaius as words began to garner their interest with chatter and murmurs among them. With a wave, a gust of wind burst from his hand and silenced the crowd.

"But wait, there is more," Gaius said. "During my time here, learning and watching the elvhen people has brought me great sorrow. Not because of your state, no... but because of the lost some much history and prestige. Your ancestors accepted to live under human rule and customs centuries ago but what have you gained? Condemnation, fear, regret, and humiliation. And the Dalish that try to live as your distant ancestors? More of the same, worse even."

Gaius paced left to right, raising his arm over the balcony. "Yet there are those who claim that you must return to what your ancestors did. That only then can you finally be free and be restored to greatness. But ask yourselves, what have they done for you? They haven't stopped your suffering at the hands of the Orlesians, they haven't freed the slaves from Tevinter, and have most certainly turned humans against you. And for all the power they claim to have, why have they stood by for centuries and done nothing?"

A pause from Gaius stirred the questions into the crowds' minds as each one of them exchanged looks and words. And the longer they did so, anger and frustration grew as they nodded and yelled in affirmation of their grief.

"I'll tell you why," Gaius answered. "It is because they are too weak, too afraid to do what is right. They only care for themselves, tossing you all aside once you've served their purpose. They are fools, the lot of them, and they do not deserve you!"

The crowd hollered in a cacophony of applause and cheers, raising their fists as Gaius' commanding voice echoed out over the courtyard. Even some of the elvhen allies had joined in, clapping in tandem while the human observers aback nervously exchanged looks.

"You deserve a society that recognizes one, a society that appreciates you!" Gaius roared. The cheers jubilantly roared back as the crowd pumped their fists. "One that is not afraid to fight for the rights you so deserve; to live in peace, to be respected and acknowledged as equals, to be proud of who you are and not at the behest of others. You deserve freedom!"

Gaius stretched out his arms as an ovation rocked the entire palace. Chants of freedom bellowed out from the very soul of the crowd, speaking with one mind. It continued on for a good few minutes before quieting down at the behest of Gaius, who held his head high and spoke.

"And that is why…" he paused, winding the anticipation. "The world shall know today. By the grace of the Dragon Empire, by my decree, a new state shall be crafted for every elvhen of Thedas. A state that stretches all of southern Orlais, ruled by the elvhen and in league with the Empire! As of today, on the 9th day of Sun's Height of the 305th year of the Fourth Era, I declare the creation of The New Dales!"

* * *

 **Dragon Language Translation:**

 **Krongrah -** victory

 **DOK AH SIIV** \- Dog Hunter Find

 **NAU WUTH MIR** \- On Old Loyal

 **STRUN VEN KRO** \- Storm Wind Sorcerer

 **kiim** \- wife

 **joor** \- mortal

 **GAAN LAH HAAS** \- Drain Vitality


	31. Counterattack

**Chapter 31: Counterattack**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

* * *

"Damn that Dragonborn! Damn him!"

"Inquisitor, calm yourself," Josephine said.

"Why should I? I have a right to be angry. I should have done something about it."

"None of us could!" Leliana shot back.

"We still should have seen it coming," Cullen said.

The sight of Evelyn cursing and raging to her advisors was a sight to behold. Even during their worst against Corypheus, she had still kept herself calm and collected. It would have been quite amusing to Solas, were it not for the fact that he agreed with her view.

"Unfortunately, it does not matter what we should have done or known," Solas interjected as he calmly interceded between the advisors and Evelyn. "We can't change the fact that what's done is done. The Dragonborn has once again outmaneuvered us."

"And now, nearly all of our elven allies have abandoned us," Cullen lamented, hanging his head low. "It's still hard to believe that they would betray us."

"Well, I don't Commander," Leliana retorted. "Not one bit. We haven't exactly done the best we could for the elves."

"This is different, Leliana," Evelyn said. "It's one thing to abandon us if you think we're not fulfilling our goals or if you wanted something different. I understand; that's why Sera left. But it's a completely different matter when you leave and join the enemy."

"We're not saying it was right of them to do so," Josephine said, "but yelling about is not going to solve our situation. Nothing is…"

Josephine drooped and spoke low on those last two words, nearly croaking.

Evelyn, however, plotted her finger onto the war table. "The Hero of Ferelden hasn't reached the Qunari yet. When she does, we can get the Qunari and Tevinter on our side. And Hawke is also close to getting the artifact. We just have to wait it out a little longer."

"That might not be possible anymore, Inquisitor," Leliana leaned over the table. "Several of my elven agents who were informed of the traps set for Empire have gone missing. No doubt, they left to join the Empire."

"What!?"

"Are you kidding!?"

Cullen and Evelyn looked rife with anger towards Leliana, baring their teeth for a second as they glared. Josephine was quick to stand by Leliana's side, opposing the two. An all too familiar sight to Solas.

"If I may," Solas said, "the loss of Leliana's spy, while a travesty, should not deter us in our goal. We can still find a solution."

"Easy for you to say, Solas," Evelyn huffed. "Besides, your spies were completely elven. You probably lost more than Leliana did."

"Once again, you presume too much Inquisitor," Solas said. "I had countermeasures put in place to erase the memories of anyone in my employ that chose to abandon me. I'll admit, some flocked to the Dragonborn but anything new they learned while in my service was erased."

"Without their consent, no doubt?" Evelyn questioned.

"You would have done the same to Leliana's agents," Solas replied, crossing his arms.

"Can you two stop with your bickering?" Josephine asked. "Please, we… don't need any more of this. Do you not understand what the Dragonborn's declaration means? For us and Thedas?"

"Josephine, I am not as skilled in politics as you are but I'm not ignorant," Evelyn replied. "Creating the New Dales allows the Empire to cast themselves as the savior of all elves and signals to everyone that the war is essentially near its end."

"And that second part is what worries me and Josie," Leliana said. "The nobles of Thedas were already hesitant to support a war against the Empire. Even with an Exalted March, there was only so much support we could muster. Now they'll be more inclined to abandon the fight like some of our elven allies have, supporting the new power of Thedas."

"Well, it hasn't panned out as you think," Cullen said. "The nobles in northern Orlais are now putting their full support. We'll have an additional 10,000 soldiers to reinforce our front."

"Which only puts our total to 55,000," Leliana showed, strolling to the map. "I'm not as versed in military strategy as you are Cullen but we're still outnumbered by the Empire's 100,000 soldiers in Orlais. Not to mention their dragons and golems."

"Being outnumbered doesn't mean the fight is over," Evelyn said with an expeditious tone.

"We've been losing steadily ever since the war has started," Leliana replied back with rival ferocity. "You and Cullen keep telling us we have to hold on, that eventually, we'll win through attrition. And I trusted that we would in time but…"

She paused, taking a moment to hang her head low until it turned to one of a long silence. Solas had never seen the spymaster look so visibly distraught with her shivering hands and quivering lips. She had earned some of his pity, more so than the Inquisitor who looked to explode in rage.

"It was never going to be easy, Leliana," Evelyn said.

"It also was never a guarantee," Josephine retorted, hurriedly marching in front of Evelyn. "In- Evelyn… I- we just don't see a way to victory anymore."

"What are you saying?" Evelyn asked.

Josephine refused to answer with words, merely glaring back to the Inquisitor. A small tear welled in the corner of her eye and she quickly turned away towards Leliana. Cullen exchanged a worried glance to the two, approaching Josephine. He was turned away as the ambassador scurried over to Leliana.

Evelyn balled her fists, red filing up her cheeks. "I can't believe you two," she gritted through her teeth. "Again, you keep doing this. You keep saying you're with us but every time we have a loss, you just want to give up. Why can't you just trust me?"

"We have, Evelyn," Leliana barked," for two years we have! But this is different. When we fought Corypheus, we steadily gained ground against him despite whatever setbacks we had. And now, just like how Corypheus became more desperate the more we won, we're doing the same."

"That monster was trying to destroy Thedas," Evelyn argued. "Don't you dare compare us to him!"

"We're trying to stop the Empire, you two," Cullen added. "We haven't completely lost yet and even if we wanted to surrender, you know we can't. The Emperor told you himself that he won't accept anything less than unconditional surrender."

"Then maybe-"

"Like hell, we will!" Evelyn countered, slamming her fists down.

"And why not! I can't see a way to victory."

Josephine confronted precariously close to the Inquisitor, throwing her clipboard off to the side. The veins in her eyes began to show beneath the watery surface they produced though no tears slipped out.

Leliana quickly strode up beside her friend in solidarity and uniting against the Inquisitor while Cullen did the same with the Inquisitor.

"We're not going to give up against the Empire," Evelyn said.

"This is not just about military strategy," Josephine said. "Everything is changing now with the Dragonborn's declaration and now our allies are abandoning us. We need to face the facts; we can't beat the Empire."

"We can," Evelyn replied, throwing her hands up as she walked to one of the windows.

"Why are so insistent on throwing lives away?" Josephine demanded. "We all want there to be peace, Evelyn but not this way. We can work within the Empire, change things-"

"I'll never work for the thing that killed Rainier!"

The Inquisitor's shout echoed with fury and grief. Her body flared with a green aura, her magic pushing everyone sans Solas back.

It was that brush of magic that garnered the elf's attention. It was a familiar feeling as he felt the sorrow carried within the mana she expunged. Exactly like his once.

"I won't let Rainier die in vain," Evelyn continued as her eyes watered. "An Empire that kills people for the sake of a better tomorrow is not my friend! And they'll never be!"

Everyone was agape in silence at her declaration, her defiant call to the Empire. No, to the Dragonborn. And while they seemed to look on with pity, the words tugged deeply at Solas' heart.

 _I won't let Mythal die in vain!_

Those words... the grief and the anger. Solas remembered… remembered what it's like to lose a dear friend. To then lose hope and to want to give up. To forget the injustice for the sake of others. But even so…

Solas raised his hand and with but a gesture, a soft wind passed and softened against the others. All eyes laid on the elf, their faces suddenly turning from anger to surprise at his interjection to the conversation.

"Listen to yourselves," Solas said, "arguing and disparaging each other. You're doing exactly what the Dragonborn wants us to do."

"And what would you know about that?" Leliana asked.

"Because I had the exact same conversation with my own allies," Solas glared stoically. "We argued and debated incessantly after Mythal's death. Some wanted to submit that without Mythal, it was pointless overthrowing the Evanuris. Others argued we should keep fighting, no matter how many lives we lost."

"The Empire is nothing like-"

"Then we took too long to decide on anything," Solas continued. "To the point where none of the options we discussed were no longer feasible. Creating the Veil and sealing the Evanuris in the Fade was the only solution."

"You can't honestly believe there's a worse option than what we're arguing about?" Cullen questioned.

"There will be if you can't decide on a course of action anymore," Solas replied, walking to Evelyn's side and glancing out the window. "And as hard as it is for me to say this, I must agree with the Inquisitor. We can't surrender to the Empire."

"Of course, you'd say that. You want nothing more than to destroy the Veil and restore your world," Leliana said.

Solas shook his head at her belittling remark. "True but unlike others, I have revealed my intentions," he said as he turned to face the spymaster. "The Dragonborn has not."

"Solas, how can you know what he wants?" Josephine asked. "He has done nothing to indicate so."

"But there is," Evelyn interjected from her silence. She pursed in thought, exchanging a glance to Solas. The others raised a brow in question and Solas affirmed to Evelyn with a nod.

"What do you mean?" Josephine asked.

Evelyn sighed. "There's something I need to share with you all," she said to her advisors. "Something Solas and I discovered about the Dragonborn."

"Evelyn, the book-"

"The book is only a part of the Dragonborn's true intentions," Solas said. "The Inquisitor and I investigated the voices of the Well. I also searched through old records I had stored within the Crossroads in order to confirm our findings."

"And they are?" Cullen asked.

With one last look to Solas, Evelyn deeply breathed in through her nose and said, "We believe the Dragonborn wants to use the book, the Fea Opus, in order to control the Evanuris."

"What?" Cullen questioned, baffling his words.

Leliana and Josephine were rendered speechless, their bodies shuffled close to each other.

"That can't be true," Josephine rejected. "The Emperor hasn't shown any inclination to-"

"Josie," Leliana exclaimed, "you're forgetting. People have other ulterior motives beneath pleasurable facades."

"That's… true," Josephine relented.

"You believe us?" Evelyn questioned.

"Inquisitor, we've always believed you," Leliana replied.

"But that belief has to go both ways," Cullen told her, crossing his arms. "Inquisitor, how could you have kept such vital information from us?"

"What was I supposed to say," Evelyn replied as she exaggerated out her arm. "By the way, it turns out the Dragonborn seeks out an ancient evil. How do I know? Well, the voices in my head said so. Yeah… that sure would have gotten the Conclave's support."

"We believe you, Inquisitor," Josephine said as she penned a frown. "Did you not?"

"Do you actually honestly believe me?" Evelyn asked back. "Or do you still think this is all a ploy by Solas?"

Josephine shuffled in place, penning the same frown as she backed beside Leliana who made the same look.

Cullen then crossed his arms and said, "Every time you hide information like this, the more we think so."

Evelyn sighed, caressing her temple. "I know, just… I mean really, what would it have changed? Or will it change now? Josephine, Leliana, does this information really change what you both want to do?"

Her desire for an answer did not come quickly as the two female advisors made no motion or thought. They only looked to themselves and to the map, only to remain in silence as their answer.

It, Solas knew, was frankly predictable. And it would continue to be the same as long as the war continued on its current trajectory. They would need a win, something to slow the Empire down significantly. He would have to enact his plan much sooner than anticipated.

"Unfortunately, conjectures of 'what might' will not help to solve our indecisiveness," Solas said. "Josephine, Leliana. I understand that wanting peace with the Empire would help benefit the people of Thedas. In some way. But knowing what you know now, you cannot just give in. The Evanuris… are immensely powerful and exceedingly dangerous, much more than I am."

Solas looked down at himself then back as he continued. "We cannot take the risk of allowing the Dragonborn to free the Evanuris."

"Isn't that the same thing that will happen if you destroy the Veil?" Leliana asked.

"I had a plan," Solas replied. "One that would have allowed me to weaken the Evanuris and imprison them as I restored the elvhen. With an artifact that I and only I know of. Without, it is impossible to defeat the Evanuris."

"So what then?" Josephine demanded. "We can't continue the same strategy we've been doing for months. And we can't wait for Hawke or Kahari to complete their mission in time."

"I agree," Solas said. "Which is why we shall execute one of my plans."

"Going to confront the Dragonborn?" Evelyn asked.

"Not unless I can isolate him from his allies, no," Solas stoically replied without turning to face Evelyn. "It's a plan based on a strategy I employed against the Evanuris' forces. They like the Empire, severely outnumbered my force yet we took advantage of their confidence to severely cripple them."

Cullen huffed. "And I assume you didn't tell us because you thought it'd interfere with your plans?"

"On the contrary, Commander, I didn't tell you because the plan has one fatal flaw. Its unique structure and tactics are so complex that it can only be done once. Of course, there's also the fact that the Empire is much more clever than the Evanuris, at least in military strategy. This plan will only slow them down."

"What is this plan?" Cullen asked.

"First, we must determine where the Empire's next target is," Solas explained. "As Josephine deduced correctly, the Dragonborn's creation of the New Dales signals to Thedas that the war is over, politically speaking."

"But not militarily," Evelyn extrapolated further.

"Correct," Solas nodded. "And that means the Empire won't continue their steady take over of Orlais. It would make them appear not as strong as they claim to be or at worst, buy us time for our agents to complete their mission."

"So in order to do so, the Empire must finish Orlais in one fell swoop then," Cullen raised his point.

"Meaning they must break something so precious to all Orlais that they'll have no other recourse than to surrender," Leliana observed, walking back to the table as she observed the map.

"And that something has to be a source of all the pride of Orlesian nobility. Something they show to the whole world to prove why they are the best," Evelyn added.

"Then there's only one place they'll strike," Josephine concluded as they all looked towards the chosen prize.

"Val Royeaux."

* * *

To be quite honest, Gaius never expected his speech to go over that well with the elvhen. After centuries of enslavement and belittlement, he thought that at best only a few handfuls of the entire populace would follow under a human's lead.

But reading reports of elvhen slave uprising in small Tevinter towns and seeing hundreds of elvhen march to his banner, it brought nothing joy and hope for the future. Soon, he would crush the remaining foes of Thedas and finally bring his plan of peace to fruition.

"Generals," Gaius greeted as he entered a large meeting room.

The room the Emperor stepped forth in had an elegant marble design of tiles and lions on all corners. Unpainted splotches of the wall were printed, where once pictures of the royal family were displayed.

"Your Imperial Majesty," his generals bowed and said in unison.

Stacks of reports laid on the table the generals stood before, many of them scattered slightly. Glasses of water were half-drunk with a metal pitcher in the middle alongside a dwemer holographic device.

"Please take your seats," Gaius said.

Each did so in unison, scrambling to organize their papers as they awaited for Gaius' words. His mouth opened when the doors of the meeting room were burst through by a small young Bosmer.

He scrambled to the floor, papers crashing over the floor. He nearly hit his face while muttering the word ' _shit_ '. Then he paused as if his muscles were paralyzed and slowly turned up with a sweat-beaded face.

"Uh… your Imperial Majesty," the Bosmer nervously smiled as growls and glares from the generals pointed to him.

"Agent Finroth," Gaius greeted back with a raised brow. "Having a bad day?"

"I… uh… no, your Imperial Majesty," Finroth said. "I was just… well… the Grandmaster asked me to come and…"

Finroth hissed on the last letter, tapping a finger to his head. More sweat beaded over his head as he quickly stumbled to his feet and gathered as many papers he could.

"I'll just sit in the corner," he said, gesturing his head.

Finroth handed all his papers to Gaius and hurriedly rushed to a lone chair in the corner of the room.

"Right then," Gaius carefully said as he turned back to face his generals, some still looking in contempt at Finroth. "Now then, friends. I'm sure you all have new reports for me on the status of the war. General Celanya, if you would please."

"Of course, my Emperor," Celanya nodded as she began to recount. "Since your declaration on the creation of the New Dales, morale has never been higher. Scores, hundreds of elvhen from all over Thedas flock to the new province you've created. Initially, we couldn't handle such a large influx but now it has seemed to peter out."

"Are there any problems concerning them?" Gaius asked. "Food, housing, medicine?"

"Our supplies are being strained but nothing we can't handle," Celanya explained. "We've talked with many town heads and local authorities about what we could do. Housing is a major concern however since it's not our specialty..."

"I'll communicate this with the Elder Council," Gaius answered. "We'll see if we can appropriate funds to help. What else?"

Celanya signaled to Suver. The Dunmer general activated the holographic map, displaying a topographical map of Thedas.

"Progress has been steady," Celanya said. "Initially, we suffered setbacks in Rivain as our Antivan allies faltered but thanks to the dragons, we've regained momentum. Now Rivain is split in half between our forces and the Qunari."

"In the south, however, it is different, my Emperor," Suver added as pointed to Nevarra. "Since your creation of the New Dales, every Orlesian noble from barons to Dukes has raised forces against us. Those that we haven't conquered that is."

"We have received reports that a large number of those raised Orlesian soldiers are now gathering in Nevarra City with the majority of the Nevarran army," Celanya said. "From what the Blades have found, this appears to be an army of the faithful. An Exalted March."

"Their destination? Strength?"

"Markham, we believe," Suver said. "Right now, they're about 40,000 strong but we estimate they may pick up more troops as they stop by Tantervale and Starkhaven. We estimate that by the time it gets to Markham, it will be between 60 - 70,000 strong."

"Though I must say, Commander Marius relayed to me that there is no worry," Celanya stated to which Gaius nodded cooly. "He is confident he can defeat this force in the field as quite a significant portion of it are simple levies and religious fanatics. But he has denied the assistance of the dragons or any of the dwemer automata."

"Why not?" Gaius asked with a note of dubiety.

"He wants to limit Thedosian casualties," Celanya noted. "While his force may be smaller, he predicts that the majority of the army will flee once the fighting begins."

"I can't say I fully agree with Marius' strategy but who am I to question his skill," Gaius said as he sat back in his chair and rested his arms. "Be sure to keep me regularly updated on Marius."

"I can do so immediately, my Emperor," Celanya said firmly as she got to her feet. "I believe General Heidkar can finish. That is if he is actually thinking of anything."

"Only if you still yearn to be on the Emperor's-"

"Heidkar!" Suver said with a glare.

The Nord general ignored his compatriots as he exchanged a menacing glance at Celanya. Celanya looked back for a small second, rolling her eyes before she bowed respectfully to Gaius and left.

"Is there something going on between you two, Heidkar?" Gaius asked, leaning his arms over the table.

"Only minor scuffs of words, your Imperial Majesty," Heidkar replied, crossing his arms. "It won't affect our work, I promise."

Gaius let out a private chuckle to himself, cracking a smile at the Nord's character of unabashed certainty. "I expect so. Now then, what's the status with the Orlesian campaign?"

"For the most part, it has been successful," Heidkar began. "Our soldiers suffered from guerrilla attacks in the Dales but it was nothing we couldn't deal with. I personally took down seven chevaliers with my own fists."

"You shouldn't be fighting on the frontlines, Heidkar," Suver chimed. "Our job is to lead our soldiers, not be like them."

"Maybe for the Legions of Morrowind," Heidkar huffed with a proud display of confidence. "Besides, I lead the troops better when I'm on the frontline. Helps me think."

"I hope at the very least you have healers close by, Heidkar?" Gaius questioned.

"Of course. I take those precautions," Heidkar said with a smile. "But precautions aren't what we need now, my Emperor."

Gaius raised his brow, cautious of Heidkar's statement. The Nord yet the same turned from his usual look of bravado as he leaned close to the map.

"We need to end this war with Orlais. Now," Heidkar stated.

"Worried they might turn this war around?" Gaius questioned.

The Nord general shook his head. "It's the honorable thing to do," he said as he exchanged a glance at Suver. "I'm not one for politics but Suver was able to explain to me what your declaration meant. When you created the New Dales, you challenged all of Thedas. You declared to their rulers that they were nothing but weaklings, not even worth your time. That's why we can't keep doing the same strategy as Commander Marius has requested. If we do, we- you'd go back on your word and bring great dishonor."

Gaius was… surprised those two were able to deduce such reasoning. Heidkar especially as he made clear his hatred of politics.

"So then, what should we do?" Gaius asked for their answer.

"As Heidkar said, we need to defeat the Orlesians quickly," Suver explained. "We need to strike a crippling blow to them. One that will make them lose the will to fight and to be utterly broken. And there is no more of a perfect target than Val Royeaux."

"Southern Orlais is not under our full control," Gaius mused. "How do you propose we besiege the city?"

"We've been thinking about this since your speech a week ago," Suver said. "Initially, we found remnants of a large bridge that stretched over the Waking Sea. Repairing it would give our troops the shortest distance to the capital. However, it is too much of a choke point to cross and several well-placed shots from the Orlesians would have all of our soldiers fall into the sea."

"And the same problem with a naval invasion," Heidkar noted. "Most of our galleons are fighting the Qunari, leaving only our lighter ships and transports. But most of the Thedosian navy is at Val Royeaux. We'd make it but we would lose too many soldiers to the sea."

"The dragons then?" Gaius suggested.

"I'm afraid we can't use the dragons, my Emperor," Suver said. "The Thedosians would spot them and alert our army's presence. And knowing that we need a quick victory, I'm sure they know as well. Thus they'll reposition and gather in strength."

"I see," Gaius noted. "You want to siege Val Royeaux when their defenses are at their lowest then. But to do so, you need a way to get past them unnoticed."

"That is why we have a plan in mind," Heidkar said as he stood from his chair. The Nord eagerly walked to Gaius' side, directing his attention to the map of the Orlesian Heartlands. "So far, we've taken most of Orlais up to the city of Verchiel and the surrounding area. The majority of the southern army will continue south to take Montsimmard but Suver and I will take a different path."

"We will bypass our forces through the Orlesian Heartlands," Suver continued, "by crossing the river northeast of Lake Celestine. There are patches of forest dotted along the coast to Val Royeaux which our army can use as a cover for our approach."

Heidkar chuckled a hearty laugh. "Those milk-drinkers won't realize what'll happen until they're too late. We'll take that precious city of theirs and their Chantry. They'll give up like the true cowards they are."

Suver also agreed with a grinning proudness. Gaius would have smiled too if doubts still didn't linger in his mind. The plan was smart, there was no question about it. Yet there was something about it that made it seem too easy.

As he hummed into deeper thought, his eyes then caught wind of the papers Finroth handed to him. For a second, it seemed as though the papers appeared out of nowhere as he nearly forgot of Bosmer's presence in the room. Upon close inspection of the paper, his eyes widened to a signature of Nilssa and a report on the artifact he's after.

"My Emperor? Your Imperial Majesty?"

Gaius veered up as Heidkar called out to him. Suver looked with an ire of intrigue to Gaius, though it then followed to the paper Gaius held.

"Are you alright, my Emperor?" Suver asked.

Gaius turned his paper over on a dime, standing to his feet. "Yes, of course. I simply spaced out," he said. "I think this plan of yours is a good one, Heidkar. When shall it commence?"

"In three days," Heidkar stated, "the soldiers shall depart from Lydes. In two weeks, Val Royeaux will fall and victory and glory will be ours."

"Then go with the Nine's blessing," Gaius said. "And may your victory be swift."

* * *

 _ **15th of Solace, 9:45 Dragon/ 15th of Sun's Height, 305 4E**_

The gentle green rolling plains of the Orlesian Heartland complimented the cool ocean breeze of the waking sea. A small stream trickled through one where forests flanked two sides of a concave hill. Common hares, squirrels, and the occasional deer passed by as gentle winds carried the pollen of bees. There was nothing simpler about it. Which is why it makes for an excellent ambush.

It's what Cullen and the various generals told Evelyn with unfaltering certainty. But now was the question if they could properly use it in their plan. Which was unconventional, to say the least.

It was hard to focus on anything else, much less eating. She looked like a child playing with her food. Luckily, none of the other generals had seemed to notice. Too busy chatting about politics and how they'll crush the Imperials.

" _I'm not hungry anymore,_ " Evelyn muttered to herself as she picked up her plate and exited from the tent.

The smell of fumes of iron and meat mixed in an incompatible mess in her nose. She has been among the Orlesians too long that her sense of smell might as well have been allergic to air. Wading through the camp as she clenched her nose, she found a lone spot far from the encampment.

Also adding to her interest in the spot was the Dread Wolf himself, staring out over to where the ambush would take place. He wore the same armor the last time she saw him at Exalted Council, this time added with a hood behind his neck. Beside him was an artifact of his, one that he claimed would prevent the Imperials from being to sense them. She didn't quite understand it but it seemed to work from what she could recall.

"Do you need something, Inquisitor?" Solas asked without even a glance.

"Thinking about life's greatest mysteries?" Evelyn retorted as she approached beside him. "You've been asleep for quite a while. Surely, you've figured out the answer."

"If I do, would you then be inclined to listen to my view?" Solas asked, continuing to look out to the forest.

"I might," Evelyn replied, crossing her arms. "That is if you're giving up on tearing down the Veil?"

Solas' dour expression was unchanged at the remark. He still presented that stoic face that was firmly imprinted to Evelyn. To what she wouldn't give to know what he was thinking?

"Are you certain the Imperials will be coming here?" Evelyn asked.

"Even with the number of my spies reduced, I can still receive accurate information," Solas stated. "Just an hour ago, I spotted a force of Imperials splitting off from the main army in the south through the eyes of one of my agents."

"Do you know what kind of force it is? Numbers?"

"From what I saw through the agent… 30 - 35,000 soldiers I believe. Mostly heavy infantry and 500 mages."

"5- 500!?" Evelyn exclaimed. "Just how many mages do they have?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about them considering the plan I have in place," Solas said. "The main obstacle I believe will be those large machines they possess. Three of the large ones that look like men are accompanying this force."

"I'll be sure to warn Cassandra then," Evelyn mused. "What about the dragons? Have you spotted any of them nearby?"

Solas shook his head. "I've found none within the immediate vicinity."

"I guess that makes things easier, huh?"

"This won't be like fighting against the Venatori," Solas remarked to her, swiftly turning to face her. "They are a well-trained fighting force unparalleled in organization and efficiency. Do not underestimate them."

"I don't plan to," Evelyn shot back at the accusation. "If anything, I overestimate this plan of yours. You're certain it will work?"

"Have your Templars done as I have asked of them?"

"They're not happy about it but they're ready. You should thank Cassandra and her Seekers afterward. Without them, I doubt the Templars would have gone along with it. Much less know what to do."

"I'll be sure to send her my regards."

Another silent rift between them took place as Solas continued on to his watch. His preference for short sentences somewhat annoyed Evelyn especially as a hint of snide rolled off his very tongue.

"It's not snideness, Inquisitor. My tone is simply what I speak in," Solas said, bewildering Evelyn as she widened eyes.

"Wha- what the fuck?" Evelyn questioned as she backed away. "Stop reading my mind!"

"I only inferred, Inquisitor," Solas answered. "There's no need for you to get upset."

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you still here? You know what my plan entails and you know to wait until the Imperials arrive. Were you expecting some sort of heart to heart chat?"

The question struck like a boulder to Evelyn, bending her mind from her anger. Then she looked into Solas' stoic eyes, his pupils fervently shook in the center. A hidden rage… no… utter disdain.

Evelyn sighed. "Nothing," she simply said as she began to walk back to the encampment.

She knew that he agreed with him. That there really wasn't anything to say to each other. Both were tools to be used for winning their ideal world. 'Win'? That word might seem possible depending on how the day would go.

As she began to arrive back, the sight of soldiers rushing past her blocked her view. No longer were they in their normal clothes but armor. The camp dismantled before her eyes as they rushed to pull down the wood and put away their tents.

Evelyn then felt a force chill down her spine. She peeked to where Solas stood, his hood now over his head, and an ancient staff planted beside him.

" _They're here,_ " she muttered.

* * *

The sun had set to its highest point, its shining light unveiling any shadows. A long deep column of Imperials marched out its light, glistening off their steel armor. From a distance, they looked to blaze through the meadow with purpose and speed. Rushing as fast as they could to get to their destination.

"But you're too committed, aren't you?" Solas asked atop from a hill.

The Dread Wolf's eyes beaded out from his hood as they glowed in a white hue. His own thoughts transferred out from his mind to the vessel of Mythal. "Use the templars now" he communicated to her and to which he was met with a slew of curses into his own mind.

He sighed as a sense of irony was bestowed to him. An impatient Inquisitor rushing to stop the impatient force. All while using a hastily made plan of his. Because he wanted to rush to stop them too.

"Maybe that's why we can't get along, Inquisitor," Solas said as he planted his staff. "We're too much alike."

* * *

"General Heidkar, our mages have updated that the information as before is the same. No enemy soldiers have been spotted."

"Carry on, Legate," Heidkar replied.

The Legate nodded and rode off back into the ranks. He along with many other officers rode on horseback beside the column of Imperial soldiers. For two days, they marched with few rests in between. And they would continue to do so until they reached Val Royeaux, with as few stops as possible.

Heidkar and Suver debated on whether they should have taken their time or not. Suver warned that the soldiers would become too tired from marching so much but Heidkar was able to convince him that the mages would regenerate their stamina. And so far, it has worked out.

"General Heidkar," Suver called as the Dunmer general rode up beside the Nord.

"General Suver," Heidkar replied back with a nod. "So then, I guess your worries about the mages were overblown."

"There's still a chance of an ambush," Suver replied.

"By whom?" Heidkar asked in a chuckle. "The mages have been using Detect Life ever since we split off from the main force. No enemy has been seen for a week and none today."

"I am simply acknowledging all of the possibilities. Our force isn't exactly discreet. And if a simple peasant were to even spot us from a distance, then we'll need to be prepared."

"They don't have the numbers," Heidkar countered. "Last the Blades checked, only 10,000 of their soldiers were up north."

"And how long ago was that information? A week?" Suver questioned.

Heidkar reined his horse to halt as Suver did the same. "Fine," he relented in a brisk tone. "If you're that worried, then call a mage and we'll ask one of the Blades."

Once finished, Suver called over to a Legate for a mage. The mage ran out from the column, lightly jogging to the generals.

"Yes, General Suver?" the mage asked.

"Soldier, contact the Blades liaison for me," Suver commanded.

"At once," the mage replied.

The mage held out his palm, walking alongside the generals as he activated his spell. But nothing happened, for a minute. The orb to communicate was non-existent.

"Are you not doing as I asked, soldier?" Suver questioned.

"Of course not, General Suver," the mage said nervously. "But… it's not working for some reason. The magicka… I can feel it but it won't come out."

"What do you mean it won't come out?" Suver again asked, stopping in place along with Heidkar.

"It's not working," the mage replied. He flicked out his wrist and snapped his fingers. "None of my spells are working."

Heidkar and Suver looked to each other with raised brows. They examined their hands as both casts the basic healing spell all Imperial generals were taught. Nothing. The mage was right.

"Soldier, go check the mages," Suver shouted. "Move!"

Heidkar rushed to the front of the column, stopping hard in front of the standard-bearer. "Soldiers, halt!" he commanded.

The soldiers nearly collapsed like dominos to the general's sudden command. They looked at him and to each other, dumbfounded as they chattered amongst themselves.

"General, what's going on?" a Legate asked.

"Check your mages, Legate," Heidkar said past the question.

"But-"

"Do it now!"

"Yes, sir," the Legate saluted as he rushed down the column.

"It's happening to all of them, Heidkar," Suver called, riding up to the Nord. "The mages… they can't use any of their spells."

"But that's not possible unless-"

Heidkar's voice fell apart as his horse neighed and rocked erratically. Suver's did as well as did others across the column. Legates and Captains were bucked off and they fell unto their soldiers. Without calm spells, they could hardly stop this panic.

"Calm down!" Heidkar shouted to no avail.

Something was bothering the horses, Hiedkar knew, but what? Not any enemies; they would be fine then. He looked to Suver for an answer when his hair shot up to its ends. The ceaseless rocking of the horse finally bucked him to the ground, distracted by his hair.

As he laid on the ground, the shot of his eyes widened towards the sky. A flash of seemingly infinite number of lightning burst from the air as if it were a Divine act and encircled into a large dome. He saw this large dome surround over his entire force as his soldiers helped him up.

"By Shor, what the fuck is going on?"

* * *

"A cage of lightning?"

That was Solas' big plan? Evelyn had thought it would have been more complex than something so simple as a lightning cage. Though considering the Imperials' penchant to plan out three steps, perhaps simple was the way to go.

"Cassandra, how are you holding up?" Evelyn asked.

The Seeker in question only hummed an affirmation to her as she knelt with her sword planted before her. She along with other Seekers and Templars who were in the same position were deep in concentration. Trying to keep the barrier above the Imperials and preventing their magic from being cast. All while the Chantry mages did the same for the lightning cage. And both groups tried to keep the others' dome from overlapping.

"They're not going to last long," Cullen said as he observed alongside. "Whatever else Solas is planning, he should do now."

"Well, it looks like he's about to do so now," Evelyn pointed out.

She and Cullen looked on as Solas raised out his hands and spheres of light engulfed over them. His magic, his power revealed to Thedosian and Tamrielan that spectacle it beheld. A blade of pure yellow energy, sharpened beyond all measure. Then another, and another. So many of them popped up that Evelyn couldn't count. Thousands of those 'light' blades appeared over the Imperial force and all they could do was watch.

"Inquisitor," Solas called back to Evelyn with bright glowing eyes. "Now!"

"Right," Evelyn stammered, breaking away from her awe. She turned back to the line of soldiers, they too were in awe of the Dread Wolf's magic. "Archers, nock! Mages, release the barrier over the Imperial mages!"

The soldiers took a moment to relieve themselves from their shock and followed through on her command. But as the mages lowered their dome, their shock was only a reprieve to witness a slaughter as they had never seen before.

The blades of light descended down on the Imperials like a raging storm of wanton destruction. The bloody screams of the soldiers from below were drowned out as the light blades tore through. Heads, arms, torsos, and legs were cut clean through. Their blood drenching the very ground itself into a pool and spilling into the nearby creek.

Then without a moment's notice, it stopped. The ceaseless magic from the all-powerful Fen'harel had left a festival of brutal gore. Every single one of the Imperial mages lied dead in a mound, body upon limbs. The ground itself caked in a darkened crimson hue of a slaughterhouse.

Evely was at a loss for words. It felt as if she too were impaled, her stomach empty of any contents. And as she looked at the scattered limbs, her only recourse was to hold her own stump.

"Inquisitor," the voice of Solas again called, drawing Evelyn back to the fight.

In her thinking, Evelyn failed to notice the large lightning cage had disappeared over the rest of the Imperial forces and were now retreating further into the woods.

"Inquisitor, snap out of it," Cullen told her as he tapped her shoulder.

The Commander rushed along with thousands of Inquisition, Orlesian, and Nevarran soldiers as they barreled past her to chase the fleeing enemy. Roaring with jubilation.

Evelyn shook her head and followed behind. "Right… right," she said as she pieced together back to reality.

This was war and there were going to be casualties, she knew that. All those dead men and women, they knew what they were signing up for. Just like Evelyn did. There would be time to mourn later.

Despite the jubilation she heard, her soldiers were now entrenched to hard-fought grunts. The Imperials were gallant scrappy warriors as they held their line within the deep forest. Despite losing all their mages, they stood as adamant as they could.

Yet the fact was that they had lost too many from Solas' barrage. Their flanks crumbled. No matter how well trained a force is, the fear of death overcame all senses.

One by one, the first line of Imperials was cut down and the rest completely shattered. Chevaliers ran down the fleeing Imperials with sword cuts as Inquisition warhammers broke down waves. As Evelyn ran along, she noticed that some halberdiers were struggling against one of the giant Imperial golems. The other soldiers were too concerned about capturing or killing any fleeing Imperials to help.

"Think of flames, think of flames," Evelyn muttered to herself as she rushed to the halberdiers' aid.

The mana coursed from her and without a wave of her hand, bolts of fire barreled against the giant golem. It was enough to stagger the hulk as she moved in. With a stroke, her arm loosed a spirit sword and sliced through its leg. Enough to topple it to ground with a big thud.

"Thank you, Inquisitor," one of the halberdiers said as they proceeded to carve the giant golem into scrap metal.

Evelyn gave a silent nod before returning back to the fight. Or what was left of it. Her forces were completely scattered over the battlefield chasing Imperials or collecting the bodies. The battle was over.

Or so it seemed as Cassandra ran up to Evelyn on foot. "There you are, Inquisitor," Cassandra said. "I didn't think you'd rush into the battle yourself."

"Well, I still have some fight in me, Cassandra," Evelyn replied as she leaned against a tree. "I managed to help take down one of those Imperial golems. Not by myself of course but it still counts."

"I'm sure it does," Cassandra said as she crossed her arms.

Evelyn smiled back at the comment, letting out a small chuckle. An Inquisition then approached the two, panting as he stepped in front of Cassandra.

"Inquisitor," he said as he straightened up, "you must come with me."

"What for?" Evelyn asked.

"Its… well, you need to see this."

Evelyn raised a brow as the soldier ran deeper into the forest. She exchanged a worried look to Cassandra, relenting to follow the soldier.

Her worry then turned to confusion as she and Cassandra came upon a circle of Inquisition soldiers surrounding the sounds of clashing swords. She shoved through to lay sight to two men dressed in a more unique style of heavy armor. More interesting were the wearers; a Nord and a Dunmer.

And what confused her was the fact that her soldiers were simply watching as the two fought off against several Chevaliers. Bloodied and wounded, they fought ferociously though it was more so the Nord who did the killing.

"What the hell are you all doing!?" Evelyn yelled.

The whole gave no answer, only giving a glance to Evelyn then back to the fighting Imperials as the Nord finished the last of the Chevaliers.

"Well come on then, milk drinkers!" the Nord proclaimed as he outstretched his arms. "I'll take you all on."

His bravado was met with silence as the circle of soldiers stood at guard. None made a move against the Nord or the Dunmer even as they stumbled to the ground with their weapons used as crutches. They breathed with heavy heaves as blood dripped down their armor, barely able to move until they laid eyes on Evelyn.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan," the Nord grinned with a dark smile. "We finally meet the fabled hero!"

"Stay back," Evelyn said. The soldiers raised their weapons out to the Nord, preventing him from approaching. "I take it you two are important considering you haven't been run down already."

"No, these soldiers are simply too scared to face a true warrior," the Nord answered, taking a moment to spit on one of the Chevalier's corpses. "Though my title is important, I guess. General Heidkar of Windhelm. The elf behind me is General Suver from Blacklight."

"Balmora," the Dunmer, Suver, said. He sneered to his comrade while he limped forward. "You must excuse my comrade, Inquisitor Trevelyan. As you can see, we're not in the… best position as we would have liked."

"Don't even try to talk out of this," Evelyn replied, narrowing her eyes. "Put down your weapons and surrender. The battle is over."

"It's not over until I say it's over," Heidkar declared as he stood tall to grip his claymore.

Suver pulled him back. "Don't be a fool," he said before turning to Evelyn. "Inquisitor Trevelyan, we surrender our forces to you."

"Get off me!" Heidkar shouted and shoved the Dunmer away. "I don't back down. Sovngarde is the only place I'll be going."

Once again, the Nord readied his claymore close to his chest. His legs struggled to keep him straight, wobbling in place. But still, he looked so full of energy.

Evelyn looked back to her soldiers, too afraid to fight the Nord despite their numbers. As for the Dunmer, he had backed off and raised his hands to surrender.

"What are you waiting for?" Heidkar asked. "Come to me."

"If that's-" Evelyn said when Cassandra's arm interceded in front of her. "Cassandra?"

"Let me deal with him, Inquisitor," Cassandra said.

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked.

Cassandra blade unraveled from her sheath, an audible swing emerging as she pulled out her shield. "I'm sure," she replied, stepping forth in front of the Nord.

"Come on then!" Heidkar declared.

The Nord general broke into the ground and propelled straight towards Cassandra. A huge overhead swing slammed faster than Evelyn could see, flattening Cassandra beneath her shield. A howl of pain broke from her.

"Cassa-"

Evelyn's words were misplaced as Cassandra managed to stumble out. Her sword cut across Heidkar's leg, coating it in crimson. Then she followed up with a punch, knocking him to the ground.

But the Nord let out a loud cry for battle and swiped at her legs with his. Cassandra nearly toppled but rolled back into a standing position. All while the Nord was left panting on the ground, clutching his chest close.

"Is… that... all you got?" Heidkar asked.

He could barely raise himself up, his legs bleeding profusely. Yet still unwavering as he furloughed a dagger. The man had will, Evelyn would give him that.

He struck again with a thrust and was easily countered by Cassandra. Another swing of her backhand knocked the man to the ground and he laid panting.

"You… hit... like a… milk drinker," he said.

"Enough," Cassandra said as she called over to the soldiers.

They descended upon the two generals, clapping Suver in chains and bringing up Heidkar to bear. The Nord snarled as blood dripped even more down his face and he looked to Evelyn with contempt.

"What are you waiting for? Do it," Heidkar said. "Send me to Sovngarde."

"I don't know what that is but I'm assuming you mean death?" Evelyn asked. Heidkar simply glared. "Well, I can't do that. You're too valuable of a prisoner."

"What shall we do with all the prisoners, your Worship?" one of the soldiers asked.

"You know, since these soldiers were trying to attack Val Royeaux, why not let them go," Evelyn suggested. "Take them all to Val Royeaux and make sure to interrogate these two generals."

"You're going to regret that decision, Inquisitor!" Heidkar yelled, struggling to break free before being hauled off. "You should have killed me when you had the chance! Especially you, woman!"

He pointed with an unwavering finger to Cassandra. "When I get out, you're going to die. By Shor, I will kill you and regain my honor!"

His promise only brushed past Cassandra and she crossed her arms with a narrow gaze to the Nord. "Doubtful," she muttered.

"Never took you for the cocky sort," Evelyn commented.

"It's only bravado from a wounded soldier," Cassandra shrugged. "And he won't be able to enact his revenge from the White Spire."

"Just to be safe, we'll make sure those two generals are under high security," Evelyn said.

"I was about to say the same," Cassandra replied. "It seems like the last of the Imperials have been captured or scattered off. We should return to Cullen and regroup."

"Yeah, we should," Evelyn agreed as she sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," Evelyn waved back. "I'm just glad that we've won our first victory. Maybe now Josephine and Leliana won't make as much as a fuss."

"True though I know someone who will."

* * *

"Your Imperial Majesty! I have terrible news! General Heidkar and Suver have-"

"Been captured and their army captured and flown to the wind."

"I- yes, how-"

"The way you spoke, how you ran in as fast as you could," Gaius observed. "And the worries I had for them."

"Forgive me, your Imperial Majesty, but did you know-"

"I had a feeling, a chance that something like this would happen. It seems luck was not on our side today."

"What should we do, your Imperial Majesty?"

"A good question," Gaius replied, turning his head behind. "What should we do? I take it the other generals have all been informed?"

"They have. Commander Marius has advised not to take any further-"

"For this one moment, I do not care what Commander Marius has to say," Gaius said.

The air around Gaius instantly inflamed into a hard smoke. The messenger could barely breathe coherently, backing out into the hall. Gaius slowly approached him, his face in stark contrast from his aura. One of gentleness and compassion.

"Tell all the generals this: there shall be no more wasting of time with sieges and prolonged battles. They will attack with the full fury of the Empire."

"A- a- at once, your Imperial Majesty."

"And one last thing," Gaius said as he slowly rested his hand over messenger's shoulder. "Inform the generals that I shall be leading the Southern army, personally."

"Is that-"

"Orlais will know, as will the Inquisition, Thedas, and even Fen'harel; the true power a Dragonborn can wield."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Battle Statistics**

 **Battle of the Light Blades**

 **Date:** _ **15th of Solace, 9:45 Dragon/ 15th of Sun's Height, 305 4E**_

 **Location: Bay of the Heartlands, Orlais**

 **Result: Decisive victory for Thedosian Alliance**

 ** _Belligerents_**

 **Dragon Empire/ Grand Thedosian Army**

 ** _Commanders and leaders_**

 **General Heidkar/ Commander Cullen**

 **General Suver/ Inquisitor Trevelyan**

 ** _Strength_**

 **8000 Nord Warriors/ 1000 Chevaliers**

 **15000 Imperial Legionnaires/ 10000 Heavy Swordsmen**

 **6000 Dunmer Swordsmen / 3000 Inquisition Halberdiers**

 **500 Mages/ 150 Mages**

 **1000 Imperial Light Cavalry/ 2000 Orlesian Cavalry**

 **4000 Imperial Arbalists / 1500 Nevarran Archers**

 **3 Dwemer Centurions / 400 Templars**

 ** _Casualties and losses_**

 **10000 killed/ 500 killed**

 **15000 wounded and captured/ 200 wounded**

 **Imperial officers captured**


	32. Arlathan Expedition

**Chapter 32: Arlathan Expedition**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series or the Dragon Age Series.**

 **Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda and Dragon Age belongs to Bioware**

 **A/N: Sorry everyone for the wait but writing is harder than it looks. Thank you for waiting patiently and I hope you like this chapter. Leave any comments you have.**

* * *

 ** _17th of Solace, 9:45 Dragon/ 17th of Sun's Height, 305 4E_**

It was a long journey, longer than they had expected. From the occasional bandit raid to fighting Tevinter deserters to even look for transportation through Imperial territory. For the Champion and his group, it was all quite exhausting.

A nap would come here and then but as of today, they had gone a whole day without any shenanigans. Simply a peaceful carriage ride through the plains of Antiva. It seemed to be too good to be true yet that was the fact. However, life it seemed would only allow them respite for so long.

"We're here, folks."

The steady motion of the carriage halted without hesitation and awoke its occupants near simultaneously. Groans and moans from the young elf and Tevinter mage bellowed out as they shielded away from the sun. For Varric and Marcus came up just a bit wide-eyed, their sense of where still trying to find them. Save for Fenris and Hawke, there was no alertness among the group.

"Is… is it morning already?" Merrill asked, yawning as she stretched up.

"You were supposed to keep an eye out," Fenris said.

"No, we agreed to take turns Broody," Varric answered as he stretched up in the cart. "Though the kids did say they'd help too if you wanted to rest."

"I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen," Piven called out, jumping out with a bow in hand. "Besides, Nivia was the one that said that."

"I did not," Nivia protested.

"Yes, you-"

"That's enough, you two." The voice of Marcus commanded like a general to his troops. The battlemage stepped between the two youngsters. "Why don't you go check on the Inquisition guides? Ask if they need anything."

Piven raised a finger. "But-"

A shot glare from Marcus interrupted the young Dalish. He and Nivia slightly shirked, exchanging a glance before walking their separate ways. Grumbles could be heard beneath their breaths as they left.

Marcus sighed. "Those two need to get along," he said, shaking his head.

"It'll take a while the way you're handling it, Hotshot," Varric said, hopping down with Bianca shouldered.

"It sounds like you have a suggestion in mind?" Marcus asked. "I hope it's not having to do with Bianca, is it?"

"You sound just like Broody," Varric chuckled, waving his hand to clarify. "I mean, you need to talk with them. Get to the real heart of the issue. But away from each other."

Marcus' eyes perked up, warily turning to Varric. "You want them in your groups for when we enter the forest," he stated, glaring down towards the dwarf.

"You want them to get along, right?" Varric asked. "They'll be more open to talking without having to worry what the other is going to say. And without worrying that you'll take one of their sides."

"And you won't just agree with them so they'll feel better?"

"Well, Hawke might," Varric shrugged. "But you can be certain I'll get one of them to open up. Merrill can do the same too."

Marcus glared in response, his arms crossed. He took a moment to glance to where Piven and Nivia had left before closing his eyes to introspect. Finally, he let out a large sigh and scratched his head.

"Do what you have to do."

* * *

At the edge of the forest, a stir formed in Hawke's stomach. A sharp pain exuded out his back, his arms, and legs numbing as he winced in pain. Then it disappeared without a trace in his body as if it were never there.

His eyes scanned around, checking his body when a touch pressed against his back.

"Garret, are you- Woah!"

Merrill exclaimed with a jump as Hawke quickly veered away with a spin. His hands rested over his daggers, ready to fight.

"Garret?" Merrill questioned.

Hawke blinked a few times and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Merrill," he said, quick to brush it off. "I felt something sharp in my stomach when I approached the forest."

"Where?" Merrill asked. She approached with blinding speed, even in her walk. "Are you still in pain?"

"I'm fine, Merrill," Hawke replied, lowering her hands down. "It only came for a second. See."

Hawke stepped forward into the forest, around a tree and back. "It was probably something with that Dragonblood potion I drank," he said as he looked at his hand. "Maybe I shouldn't just drink any potion?"

Merrill scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You think?" she questioned as she traced over his palm. "Well, it doesn't seem like anything is wrong. There are no marks or anything I can see. Warn me next time it happens."

"I doubt I'll need to," Hawke replied, looking past her towards the others, "considering the company we've brought."

"They'll be too focused on themselves," Merrill commented. "The forest still has them spooked. I keep telling them there's nothing to worry but I might have made it worse."

"Well, you don't exactly have a good track record too…"

It took a moment for Hawke to realize what he was saying as Merrill's eyes turned to a glaring death. Were they not together, he was certain she'd kill then and there with blood magic.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hawke waved off to correct. "It's not fair of me to criticize you about that. I know the Eluvian meant a lot to you."

"Then don't talk about it," Merrill replied, releasing Hawke and storming off with her lividness concealed back towards the group.

Hawke paused a bit in his step as he reached out to her. He hesitated to speak more, worrying if speaking more would make it worse. So he relented and sighed in defeat. He would speak with her later and next time much more tactfully.

For now, Hawke would have to command the expedition. The group of mercenaries and Inquisition agents that accompanied his party had finally gathered their belongings. All were chatting, cleaning up their weapons, or staring in awe at the forest. Awaiting for the next step.

"Looks like everyone's all set, right?" Hawke asked, raising his voice to the center of attention. "If so then I'd like to get started. This expedition is of vital importance for the Inquisition so it's important we all learn our parts."

From his pockets, Hawke unraveled a parchment and held for all to see. "This is the man we're after, Magister Vel Malchus," he said. "A rogue magister that is in possession of a dangerous artifact. The Inquisition has charged us with retrieving it from his hands. And thanks to some Tevinter allies, we have permission to 'apprehend' Magister Vel."

"Just say kill," Fenris said as he approached. "There's no need to dance around it."

"No dancing Fenris this time but all the same, we've got to tip-toe around this," Hawke replied. "Now I usually joke around but I'm serious about this. We have to capture Vel, alive."

"I thought you said you were being serious?" Fenris questioned. The warrior elf crossed his arms as he stepped in front of Hawke, face to face. "You know we can't take the magister alive."

"Not with that attitude, we won't," Hawke replied with a smirk. "There are things he might know that might be of vital importance. Locations of slavers, his network, artifacts he might have stashed."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Fenris asked.

"Well, if you didn't interrupt me," Hawke said as he directed Fenris back to the group, "then you'd know. Anyways, to find Vel within this forest, we'll need to split up into three groups."

A hand from an Inquisition agent raised. "Why?" she asked.

"Good question," Hawke pointed. "Marcus if you would please."

"Thanks, Hawke," Marcus said, waving off a salute before turning to the group. "It has to do with the forest itself. You can't sense it but the Veil is weak within the forest. Apparently, much more so than usual. Having three mages all close together, powerful ones, I might add will attract quite a few demons."

"And we can't afford to alert Vel to our presence and allow him to escape," Hawke added. "That's why we'll be splitting up into three groups, each with one with their own mage."

"It'll be enough that we'll hardly attract any demons so long as we stay hidden while getting to Vel," Marcus finished.

"Wouldn't it be easier to send scouts instead of groups?" one of the agents asked.

"Which is why we're discussing this," Hawke said as he pointed to three men. "We'll have our scouts here search for Vel's hideout. Each of them will take three separate paths to which our groups will take. If all goes to plan, then we'll converge on his hideout and take him by surprise."

Hawke stepped down from the rock he stood on, approaching further to the group. He waved over for Varric to come with a box and pulled out a magenta stone.

"These are sending stones. They'll allow us to send messages between the groups," Hawke explained as he tossed one to Marcus. "I expect our mages know how to use them?"

Marcus nodded. "Speak the name of the user that holds them and they'll send the message to that person. Simple enough though you don't have to be a mage to use these."

"I'm surprised a Circle mage knows about such a thing," Merrill said as she picked up a stone.

"Well, I've been around enough places to know," Marcus waved off. "Interesting places you have to hide in when you're on the run from Templars."

"Too bad we won't be able to talk about it on the expedition," Merrill said.

"Can we get a move on already," Fenris interceded. "We shouldn't waste any more time."

"Fenris is right," Hawke said. "Now then, let's all talk about the groups we'll be in."

* * *

After arriving at Arlathan, Piven couldn't get any more excited. He had a chance to explore remnants of the greatest city built by his people. A jewel upon jewel as he heard, to tragically befall at the hands of parasitic monstrosities. Magisters.

And now another was here, performing Creators know what experiments for whatever twisted magic he had. No doubt experimenting on slaves. It enraged Piven so, all he could do was a growl and ball his fists with rage.

"Are you okay?"

Piven didn't notice the question until he felt a touch to his shoulder shake him from his anger. It was the other Dalish, Merrill, who looked with concern on him.

"Huh… what?" Piven asked.

"You seem to be a bit out of it," Merrill said. "Is it the Veil that's affecting you or something else perhaps?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Piven stammered out, waving off. "It just… angers me that we're working with magisters just to get rid of another magister. And in all of Thedas… here of all places."

"Are you done ranting, kid or you going to get a move on?" Fenris asked as he passed by.

"I'm just saying…"

Piven raised his voice to the warrior elf, who immediately veered around with a glare. So menacing and dreadful it was that it silenced Piven then and there. It made his own rage seem pitiful compared to his.

"Nevermind," Piven sighed as he crept back to Merrill's side. " _What's with that guy?_ " he whispered to her.

" _Don't mind Fenris,_ " Merrill whispered. " _He's in just as a bad mood as you._ "

" _He was a slave, wasn't he?_ "

" _Most of his life. Now he spends most of it freeing any slaves and killing their masters and slavers._ "

" _Then why is he here helping magisters instead of freeing more slaves in Tevinter?_ "

Merrill gave a weak smile, looking to Fenris as he walked ahead with the mercenaries. "Hawke," she simply replied, without looking to Piven.

"Ah... him," Piven mused.

He noticed how the others had spoken fondly of that shem. Piven could perhaps see why. He exuded an air of friendliness and charm, much more presentable than even Marcus. And the way he spoke clearly with confidence and direction only impressed Piven even more.

"Are you in a… relationship with him?" Piven asked in the best words he could think of.

"Why do you ask?" Merrill questioned.

"Well… I just don't see how a shem could be in a relationship with one of our people. Much less of one of the clans," Piven said.

Merrill let out a small chuckle, raising a brow from Piven as he looked up to her face. "You remind me of someone from my old clan," she said, hanging her head a bit low.

"Oh, I'm sorry… are they…?"

"It's fine, really," Merrill replied back. "It was a long time ago and I've made peace with it."

A quick sigh pushed out from her as she continued along with the group. They had begun to enter what seemed to be the ruins proper of the forest. Pieces of old elven walls and broken statutes stuck out from the trees, whose appearance had become less numerous.

"Though part of me wishes he was still around," Merrill continued. She skipped over several rocks, still looking ahead to Fenris. "He was always so angry about everything. It clouded his judgment so much that it killed him."

"What was he angry about?"

"A lot of things but mostly humans. He and his friend Tamron liked to find things, thinking they'd help our clan. Weapons but they usually settled on anything they thought might be important."

She paused suddenly in her steps. Piven nearly bumped into her and nearly fell down as he grabbed a rail. He slowly lifted himself up as his eyes laid in awe of his surroundings.

A huge complex of ruined arches that carried water towards tall towers of elven design built into large hills. Below was a large gorge, dotting with even more of the same ruins. A small creek ran through the cracks of a broken road that still retained its marble color.

"Amazing," was all Piven could mutter out.

"It is," Merrill commented. " _I wish you could see this Mahariel._ "

Piven was too engrossed in his sights to ask Merrill who she spoke of. Then he felt a force pull him out of nowhere until he turned to see Fenris yanking him to the ground.

"Hey-"

" _Don't say anymore if you want to get caught._ "

Piven could barely utter a word out as he was then quickly dragged away. He attempted to struggle loose when a hand from Merrill rested on his shoulder. Her smile reassured him as she too knelt down near a wall along with the other mercenaries.

"What was that for?" Piven whispered as loud as he could, swatting off Fenris.

Fenris replied with a cock of his head, raising a brow from Piven. Fenris rolled his eyes as he crouched down and beckoned for him to follow.

Piven hesitated but a motion from Merrill urged him to follow. Through a large tree that was hollowed out, he crept into a bush with Fenris. The warrior opened a small hole from the bush leaves and it dawned on Piven the reason for the sudden silence.

A whole cadre of mercenaries had infested the remains of a fortress further ahead. He recognized the armor they wore. Exactly the same as the ones Oppius employed.

" _So is this Vel's base?_ " Piven asked in a whisper to Fenris.

" _It is,_ " Fenris nodded. " _Which means Merrill wasn't paying attention._ "

" _Why is that?_ " Piven asked.

Fenris merely grumbled in response as he continued to observe the Tevinter mercenaries. Piven wasn't so naive to know he wasn't wanted and thus crawled back to the group. Many were content resting beneath the ruined wall to rest while the others kept a watchful eye out. Merrill was busy speaking into the stone, to which he decided to approach.

"Um, are we in the right place?" Piven asked.

Merrill nodded. "We are but we're a bit ahead of the others. We just have to wait for them."

Piven hummed as he skidded down against one of the ruined walls. Waiting was not something he liked to do, especially as the days went by. But if that's what he had to do, then he'd do it. Yet it frustrated him so, having to wait so long just to find things for his clan.

 _Have patience, child_

Piven's eyes shot up. It felt as though they would pop out. He swerved his head left and right, looking for the voice. But his group were all doing their own thing, paying him no mind.

 _Do not be alarmed, young Piven. It is only I, Dirthamen._

"D-"

 _It would be best if you don't utter a word lest your group find you insane. Speak through your mind, my child._

Piven pursed his lips together, taking a moment to observe his group. They hadn't noticed him speak so he took that moment to close his eyes and concentrate.

 _Like this?_ Piven thought.

 _Perfect, my child. You speak to us just like your great ancestors._

 _That is great praise from you, Dirthamen. You honor me._

 _And even greater honor will be bestowed upon you once you have revived my brethren and I. Unfortunately, for that to happen, there must be sacrifices that must be made._

 _Sacrifices!?_ Piven exclaimed in thought. _What sacrifices?_

 _Do not be alarmed, my child._ Dirthamen replied. _It is nothing harmful, I promise. To you at least. I speak to you now to warn you, the plan set in place by the shem named Hawke will fail._

 _Do you mean they'll get killed by Vel and his men?_

 _I cannot say without risking such an event from passing. But know that the failure of the plan is required for you to succeed._

Piven, confused, raised a brow. _Succeed?_

 _Yes, that is why whatever happens, you must not panic and allow yourself to be captured._

 _Captured! But-_

 _The Creators shall protect you, Piven. We shall prevent any harm from befalling you. Trust us._

 _I do trust you, Dirthamen. Yet I don't see how getting captured will help our people._

 _That we can speak of later. For now, wait with your group and follow the Dalish girl's lead. We will speak again soon._

 _Wait, I still have more questions?_

Silence bequeathed Piven's mind. Nothing spoke back to him but the wringing sound of nature. Once again, he was left with more questions than answers.

He perked up to see Fenris slowly walking back to the group in a crouch and coughing to get the others' attention.

"The scouts' reports aren't as accurate as they say," Fenris said. "But we should be able to handle them as you long as you provide me with long-range support."

"It'll be an hour at most until the other groups arrive," Merrill added.

"Then prepare," Fenris said as if he were a general. "Everyone needs to be at their best when the assault begins."

Piven couldn't help but shiver as Fenris glared at him as the warrior finished speaking. It was a short glance but it had put Piven off for some reason. Thoughts began to fill his mind. Did Fenris know something about him? His secret from the Creators?

No, if he did, then he would have told the others. From his conversation with Merrill, he could surmise the warrior was quite blunt and honest. So what then or was he just being too paranoid?

As Piven watched Fenris rest against a tree stump, he made sure to keep one eye open as he rested.

* * *

"So, how close are we, Pixie?"

...

"Pixie?"

Nivia and her group had been quiet the entire time, sneaking as best they could through the forest, and now Varric felt the time for nicknames.

"Well, yeah, you know. You're sweet, have a lot of magic, and short," Varric replied.

"Says the dwarf," Nivia said.

"Point taken," Varric shrugged. "You know, I haven't had this much trouble finding a nickname before. It always comes so naturally and yet I just can't find the right words for some reason."

"Maybe another time," Nivia replied back, scoffing as she looked back at her sending stone. "Marcus, have you arrived at the meeting point?"

Words from Marcus etched out into the stone. Not yet, the message said. Just how large was this forest, she thought? An hour must have already passed to her mind. Surely her old master's hideout wasn't that far?

"Still not there yet?" Varric asked.

Nivia turned to Varric walking by her side, his grizzle beard pronouncing a frown. "No," she said, shaking her head, "but Merril's group has gotten there early so we should probably pick up the pace."

Varric scoffed. "You would think Inquisition scouts would know better," he said.

"Truthfully, I prefer we take our time," Nivia said, slowing her walk. "That way we can prepare for… our fight against… Vel."

"Still unsure about this?" Varric asked.

Nivia stopped in place, her heels dug in place into the soft earthy forest floor. Her palms began to coat in sweat and she tightly gripped her elven stone. A tiny gulp bulged in her throat and she resumed back to following the mercenaries.

"I'm sure."

"Nivia, I can tell when people are lying," Varric declared as he ran up beside. "It's okay to feel the way you are but holding it in isn't doing anyone favors. Especially for yourself."

He doesn't know what he's talking about, Nivia thought to herself as she focused walking ahead. Just ignore him.

But her ears could only betray Nivia to Varric's words. "Look, this might not be the best time to talk about your feelings but something is clearly bothering you. You don't have to be afraid-"

"I'm not afraid!" Nivia said.

Her voice exploded with the force of a wind that she felt expelled from her entire body. It pushed Varric back away from her to the ground. The sound of cracking wood lured her around to see the other mercenaries on the ground as fissures appeared below them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Nivia's voice was drowned out by the whirring sound of portals. Out from the ground, several shades and rages demons emerged with their demonic roars. Still fazed by her power, the mercenaries were helpless as they were overwhelmed by the demons. Their screams bellowed out into the forest.

Petrification overtook Nivia. This ordeal was her fault, her own doing. They were dying and surely their screams alerted Vel's forces. Again she failed.

"Get down!" Varric yelled.

Nivia was pummeled to the ground as Varric grabbed her by the hand. Crossbow bolts shot out in rapid succession from Bianca, piercing multiple shades.

"Come on!" Varric said, leading Nivia away deeper into the forest.

The two jumped and ducked branches and rocks, all while the horde of demons gave chase. Nivia's heart raced in agony as a terror demon descended from above. Its gaping mouth was then filled with knives. Then a bolt lodged in, exploding its head in a fiery explosion.

Varric once again grabbed her by the hand. "In here," he said.

He let go and pointed to a large rock structure. Nivia followed behind, her heart raced to the sound of the demons as they closed in. Underneath the structure led to a cave. Without hesitation, Varric crawled down and called for Nivia. She complied, wanting nothing more than to hide.

Dirt and pebbles dug under her clothes as she pressed low to the ground. As quiet as she could be, her mouth shut tight and her eyes looked up to the entrance. The shrieking wail of the demons cried at the entrance. Each second passed as it became louder and louder and Nivia could only breathe faster and faster.

A tight grip then held her palm dearly. Nearly she screamed when another covered her mouth. She looked to Varric, his eyes pleading with her to be silent. To stay calm.

Nivia tensed, holding in her breath through her nose. She willed her body to stay as rigid as possible, to allow no sound to escape. Her hand planted into the ground as slowly as she could, closing her eyes to what seemed inevitable. She waited, her mind prepared for the darkness. Then she waited more and more and still, there was nothing. Did she die already?

" _I think they're gone,_ " the voice of Varric said. " _Hey, you can get up._ "

With a push, Nivia was no longer in darkness but back in sight of Varric. His dirt covered face smiled at her as if trying to reassure. But all Nivia could do was look back towards the cave entrance. The demons, she could hear them no more but it wasn't relief she felt. It was agony and despair as she began to cry. Tears flowed down her face like a flood and her cheeks flushed with heat.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Varric asked.

A crackle escaped from Nivia, breathing sporadically as she tried to speak but the despair was too much. Her body just wanted to cry and her mind began to desire that as well. As she did, a pat rested on her head, gently caressing it. She looked to Varric once again, nodding to her in support.

* * *

Waves of fire exploding above the trees in bursts. They echoed out of the forest as all sorts of creatures bolted en masse from the fires. The cause? A wielder of powerful magic, Marcus Ebiri, twirled his staff before letting loose another stream of fire.

"Any idea?" Marcus asked.

With a gesture, the battlemage's palm directed to the Champion of Kirkwall. The Champion's dagger basked in flames as they descended and cleaved through several shades. But with his back turned, a terror demon leaped from behind and swung its claws. Yet it clashed against a magical barrier, blunting the demon back in dumbfoundedness.

"If I had to guess," Hawke said as he twirled and sliced the demon in half, "Nivia or Merrill attracted them. And no offense, Marcus but…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Marcus replied as he planted his staff into a rage demon and froze its entire body. "But Varric was supposed to help her talk through things, not get her into another tantrum."

"Hey, Varric does his own thing. Don't blame me," Hawke answered back.

The Champion spoke as another terror demon gave chase. Hawke proceeded to run up a tree and flipped down with daggers out into its head. Its wailing moans screeched into his ears before he ended it a swift kick.

Marcus enveloped his fist in flames and smashed the frozen rage demon to pieces. "I'm not," he grunted. "I'm just frustrated with how this has turned out."

"I am too," Hawke said as he jumped down. "But talking about it won't change anything. At least… that's what Broody would say. I think."

With a flick of his wrist, Hawke launched a knife towards Marcus. It brushed past him, unfazed as the tearing of flesh sundered behind Marcus.

"You know, I'm starting to doubt your reputation as the funny one," Marcus said, nonchalantly swinging his staff back and destroying the torn shade. "Especially if you're copying Varric now."

"If I was copying Varric, I'd be complaining how everything is going to shit," Hawke said, crinkling his nose. "Speaking of…"

The two turned and observed over the carnage they had created. Black sludge of demonic essence coated the entire elven ruins they fought in. Its marble sheet of broken roads covered with it and the blood of the mercenaries. A couple of heads and limbs strewn across and others missing perhaps into the dirt.

"Even though we were surprised, they still shouldn't have died so quickly," Hawke said. The Champion went to work, dragging their bodies away while whirling his head away. "Or have been so scared. How are the agents holding up?"

Marcus walked behind one of the broken towers and approached a ring of fire burning. Several of the black sludges laid around the circle to which, with a snap of his fingers, dissipated to reveal several Inquisition agents huddled together.

"Are you all alright?" Marcus asked. "Fully healed?"

"We are thanks to you Marcus," one of the agents said as the others eagerly nodded. "Those healing potions of yours really helped us."

"Too bad the same couldn't be said for the others," Marcus said. "We need to move out, quickly. The demons' presence will have alerted Vel's forces and no doubt attacked the other groups."

"Plan B then?" another of the agents asked.

Marcus nodded as he pulled the agent up. "Yes, and we have no time to waste. Let's go."

Marcus, Hawke, and the agents broke pace further into the forest, leaving the tending of the mercenaries to another time. As the scouts had told, their path to Vel's hideout was the longest and the riskiest. For unlike the more open path as before, ahead was a narrow walkway with trees extending around like a stone arch.

" _Keep quiet now,_ " Hawke whispered to the group as they jogged. " _If we have to face Vel's men here we won't be able to fight as effectively without burning everything around us._ "

Around a winding loop, they were met with what they predicted. The end of the arched path laid ahead, the sunlight of dusk shining through and blocked by many men. Heavily armored in Tevene plate from their swordsmen, halberdiers, and even a few archers and mages.

Without hesitation, they readied themselves. Marcus shielded the group with magic and physical resistance. Hawke the same with his daggers as the rest readied with bows and spears.

The mercenaries however made no move against them. They stood in the still place, crossing their arms and making no motion to fight.

"They're not attacking," Hawke said.

"I can see that," Marcus replied, readying a stance. "Let's keep it that way."

Marcus's hands clasped together, sparks sprayed out. He slowly pulled them apart and a sphere of flames appeared between. The further apart from his hands, the larger the sphere became. A fireball wide as his chest flared with his magic.

His arms then burst forth, slinging the inferno forward like a blazing arrow. Its destructive potential made clear to all yet the Tevinter mercenaries stood unchanged. Before Hawke or Marcus could think as to why, the fireball exploded mere inches from the mercenaries. The force was enough to burn and wither out some of the tree arches. Yet as the smoke of the fireball swept away, the two were in shock as the mercenaries stood unharmed.

"How-" Marcus questioned before a loud overtly the top clap ceased his words.

The Tevinter mercenaries parted ways at the entrance for two men. Mages in gilded Tevinter robes with armor on the chest. The first was a dark-skinned young man with black hair but the second was one Marcus recognized from before. A man with a wily mustache like Dorian's with a full beard, completely white as the same color streaked over his kempt hair. Magister Vel himself, who was clapping in a vexing manner.

"My, my, look who has dropped by," Vel said. "I didn't expect you to find me so quickly yet I am impressed nonetheless. And I see you're in the company of such a legendary hero and organization. I underestimated you."

Marcus grimaced at the statement, shaking his head as he approached several steps. "I don't need your snide remarks, Vel. Just the artifact you took from Solas. Now surrender or else."

Once again, Marcus and the Inquisition forces readied themselves as the battlemage spun out his staff.

Vel merely laughed as he held his arms behind. "You don't scare me, much less threaten me. If you hadn't noticed, that last attack of yours didn't quite turn out as you would have expected. Did you not wonder why?" he asked.

"Mind getting to the point already?" Hawke asked.

Vel huffed and sneered. "I forgot how rude you southerners are. One of the few things I can't stand," he replied, rolling his eyes before turning them to a glare. "Your spell failed because of the defenses that were put in place by the very forest itself. Ancient elven defenses, to which I now have control over."

"Yet the fact that you're speaking with us implies you don't have total control," Hawke surmised, lowering his daggers. "Otherwise you would have killed us already."

" _As if he could,_ " Marcus muttered.

"I'm assuming then you want to make a deal then?" Hawke asked the magister. "Or is it one of those evil mastermind tirades about how you've already won and we have no chance of winning? Because if it is, then I suppose I should counter with truth, justice, and the Ferelden way."

Vel continued to glare as he slowly pulled his arms ahead before snapping his fingers. One of the mercenaries rapidly stepped forth, holding a blackened container. The same one from the ruins of Solas.

"Truthfully, it is neither of those options which I'm sure must disappoint your simple minds," Vel said, grabbing the box in his hands. "No, instead what I need is your assistance."

Marcus and Hawke rocked their heads back at Vel's words. They turned to exchange a glance of dumbfoundedness, tilting their heads.

"Do you really think we're that stupid?" Marcus asked as an aura of fire ignited around him.

"I think you would prefer living than fighting me," Vel answered. "As I recall, there is an Empire out there that is slowly conquering Thedas. And my countrymen waster in pointless schemes while the Qunari descend like a plague. Your assistance would alleviate both problems."

"You're a magister!" Marcus yelled. "You enslave people, murder, abuse, and destroy. Not to mention using King Maric in whatever twisted experiments you had for blood magic and trying to enslave everyone."

"To lead Thedas into a better future," Vel shot back.

"No, only for yourself," Marcus said. "We're done talking."

"You can't-"

"You haven't seen my full power," Marcus replied.

Flames inflamed over Marcus into an inferno. It cycled up through the top of the tree arch, burning a hole. His staff extended forward as the inferno washed from his body to the tip of the staff.

The burning maelstrom burned bright in everyone's faces, Vel and Hawke's group looking away from its light. Hawke was in awe of Marcus, dropping his guard while Vel stood tall and defiant.

"A poor choice... Imperial."

Within a second, the flames of Marcus' staff evaporated. His skin flushed pale and his mouth opened agape. Yet words did not come out from the battlemage. Instead, it was two spears exiting forth from each side of his chest. Blood choked and sludged from his mouth.

It was a quick attack surprising even Hawke as the Champion found himself in a similar predicament with his legs. Blood splattered from his shins and he fell to a knee in agony.

Neither Hawke nor Marcus could react as they both turned to their attackers. Their own agents of the Inquisition, who continued to skewer into them and draw even more blood.

"How rude of me," Vel called, laughing in a hearty storm. "Did I forget to mention I had agents of my own in the Inquisition? It's quite an interesting tale."

The two warriors gritted and cursed at their predicament. The weapons in them then tore out from their flesh, shredding skin and muscle. Marcus collapsed on his hands and knees, too injured to use magic.

But Hawke resisted and ruptured out with rage, knocking the agents back. Smoke fumed from his body as his skin seared with smoke and began to heal rapidly. Without a moment to spare, Hawke sprung forth to his attackers.

"Get them!" Vel commanded.

His right-hand mage tapped their staff to the ground and Vel's mercenaries charged forth. Meanwhile, the battle raged in a massacre of the agents. Hawke fought with no weapons, his kicks and punches pummeling and beating down the agents. An archer could barely react in time as Hawke broke his arm. The archer screamed out in pain before his own arrow was stabbed through his jugular and screamed out a fountain of blood.

Marcus soon regained himself, slapping his chest for a glowing yellow light to cover his wounds. Vel's mercenaries interrupted the battlemage, rushing with arrows and striking down with swords and polearms. Marcus narrowly rolled away. He slammed the ground, setting it and the halberdiers in flames. Room to heal further as the battlemage rolled up, staff in hand.

"Magister Vel!"

Someone, agent or mercenary, yelled the name yet in the confusion of battle, could not be determined. A blood-soaked spear launched overhead to land in Vel's hands.

"At last!" Vel exclaimed.

As Marcus and Hawke continued to battle against Vel's men, the magister held the tip of the spear and cut the edge of his thumb.

"Great Dragon blood," Vel said with a silvery tone. "Such a rare commodity and exactly what I need."

The veins on Vel's arms engorged in a bulged red. It spread beneath his skin, burrowing towards his thumb cut. He roared in both pain and pleasure as the cut widened out. A pudgy red slime exploded and coated his hand. He moved to place it over the box for the red slime to move to its new host. It molded and shifted over the box before taking the shape of a dragon's head. A bright red glow radiated out with spectral tendrils of blood vessels embracing Vel.

"Yes… yes!" he exclaimed.

Hawke spun with a kick, caving in the bloody teeth of an agent through their jaws. The red light shined a shadow to his feet and he swerved towards Marcus.

"Marcus!" Hawke called, rushing down a mercenary with a spear. "Get Vel. I'll deal with them."

As quickly as he came, Hawke barreled back towards the fight. Slamming into a mercenary, he used him as a shield and closed in one the remaining archers.

A clear path was presented to Marcus to the magister. Though still injured, the battlemage still sprinted enough for his robe to rise behind. A lone mercenary that stood in his way was cast aside with his staff. Their life force was drained, reinvigorating Marcus. But the Imperial suddenly slammed into an invisible wall, knocking to the ground.

The right-hand mage stood before Marcus with his staff planted in the ground. "You will not get to Magister Vel," he declared. "This barrier is of ancient elvhen design. You can never break through."

Marcus glared in response, gruffing a guttural huff as he slowly rose up. The right-hand mage was adamant in his defense, coyly grinning. Marcus carefully approached the barrier and sized up to the mage. He closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath.

The red glow from Vel ever shined bright, filling the arch in a red hue that overpowered the light of the sun. In a second, the light cascaded over them all combatants and blinded them briefly. At that moment, Marcus exploded in a brilliant flame. His heels dug deep and he launched forward, shattering the barrier into nothingness. The strength of his flames destroyed the very arches themselves, burning the entire path to reveal tall brilliant trees.

Marcus landed behind the right-hand mage. His flaming aura died down as he merely glanced at the mage. He stood in the same place, his entire left torso destroyed as his insides burned. His ribs smoldered in ash as his heart dropped down and hung, still beating.

"Should have moved," Marcus muttered to the mage before carrying on from their collapsing corpse.

The spectral veins surrounding Vel had now fully encased over his body. The box he held violently shook as its red dragon mark seeped all over. Marcus jumped forth, swiping his hand and launching a fireball straight forth.

It collided against Vel and a blinding explosion rocked the entire path. The entire area of trees and people crashed to the ground in an instant. Save for Marcus and Hawke, all were knocked unconscious or barely awake.

The heroes shook their heads, still in a daze as they carried themselves up. They looked at each other with pained looks, confused to all hell until they turned to where the explosion happened.

Smoke filled around akin to a bubble with dark grey clouds that concealed even a shadow. Marcus and Hawke stood at the ready, waiting for the smoke to reveal what they assumed to be an injured Vel.

A huge beam blasted out from the smoke. Marcus reacted and deployed a magical ward. The beam collided and overwhelmed the battlemage, bypassing his ward as if it were nothing. Rife with agony, he screamed in pain as blue energy flowed from him back into the beam.

"Marcus!" Hawke yelled, breaking fast.

More beams shot out from the cloud but Hawke nimbly dodged. Several more shot out in rapid succession yet missed their target to no avail. But despite his speed and tenacity, Hawke focused too narrowly. A beam struck the Champion, exiting forth from Marcus.

The two warriors could only yell, collapsing to their knees. The colors of their skin turned pale, wrinkling away. Then it stopped and their bodies fell to the ground completely. They could barely lift their heads as the grey smoke dissipated with a gust of wind.

There was Vel standing tall. His armor had turned to black, pieces of his robes tattered and charred but his skin was pristine and it's prime. Blue sparks flowed out from his eyes, crackling from the streaks of blue energy flowing from his body. All of it coming from one source, an elvhen sphere held in his palm.

"Ah, so what the woman said was true," Vel spoke, carrying forth the orb, "another foci. Like the one Corypheus possessed."

The magister glanced towards the corpse of his right hand. The orb in hand glowed in blue energy as blood veins extended out from his free hand. They pierced the corpse and proceeded to drain all the blood until it withered to bones. The tendrils flew from his fingers, stabbing into Vel's unconscious men and reinvigorating them with life.

The orb suddenly sparked in his palm and the magister gritted his teeth, cursing. His arm sporadically shook before he could hold it in place. "It takes quite a toll, it seems," he muttered to himself as he huffed.

The remaining mercenaries and agents walked back to Vel, surrounding Hawke and Marcus as the two still laid, unable to move in their wrinkled forms. Their wrinkled hands clawed into the dirt as they tried to lift themselves up, only to drop in an instant.

"V- vel...," Hawke slithered, reaching out to the magister as he fell unconscious.

As Marcus watched, his head turned down to his side. With great effort, his hand reached down into his pouch and pulled out his sending stone. He dredged his arm up, dragging against the dirt. With a loud grunt, Marcus raised the stone to his mouth and spoke.

"Every- everyone… hide," he said, collapsing to the same fate as Hawke.

* * *

Everyone hide. The message appeared before the sending stone possessed by Merrill. Yet the Dalish blood mage could not read it as she currently lied over the ground. The stone lied beside her unconscious form, surrounded by scores of dead mercenaries and Inquisition agents.

"What do we have here?"

The question penned from a shadow looming over Merrill as a hand reached down to pick the stone. It carried up past the figure of a woman, clad in leather armor, before reaching the face of a pale Nord woman.

"Grandmaster," a voice called to the woman, "what is it?"

The woman, turning with her bunned blonde hair, faced towards her companions. A dark-skinned Imperial dressed in chainmail and an Altmer dressed in simple robes. Both approached the Grandmaster, stepping tepidly over the corpses.

"It seems Magister Vel has done his part," Nilssa said. "Now we must fulfill our side of the bargain."

"I still don't believe it wise to work with this man, Grandmaster," the Imperial responded, crossing his arms.

"We're not working 'with' him, Adamas," Nilssa replied. "He is merely a useful tool. A tool that will be disposed of once our objective is complete."

The stone in Nilssa's hand dropped unceremoniously to the ground as she finished. With a stomp, she crushed it beneath her boot and turned to her Altmer companion.

"Karhtus," she asked, "how much longer will your Charm work on him?"

"For a week, Grandmaster," Karhtus nodded. "It should be enough time for us to retrieve the Fea Opus."

"Then let us make haste to Vel's laboratory," Nilssa said.

"What about him?" Adamas asked, cocking his head.

In the direction Adamas pointed, all attention was upon two figures. The warrior Fenris bloodied and beaten, struggling to move from this position he was in. A chokehold held him firmly in place by an enormous orange striped fur arm. It too was slightly bloody like his yet its wielder had no trouble moving about.

"Ah, yes, the elf warrior," Nilssa said, striding over. "Fenris, I believe that's your name, correct? A killer of Tevinter slavers, freer of slaves. It's quite poetic."

Fenris bared out his teeth, blood between the cracks, and filling a missing tooth. He merely grinned and quickly spit on Nilssa's face. Immediately, his captor pummeled Fenris face first into the dirt, splattering it in blood.

"Do not spit in the Grandmaster's face or this one will tear your flesh with teeth," Fenris' captor said.

Nilssa waved her hand off. "At ease, Do'jhan," she told him as she wicked the spit from her cheek. "It's only natural for someone like him to act in such a manner."

The Khajiit growled, his tiger-like face snarling at Fenris. Calmly, he then nodded and he picked Fenris up, holding the elf by his skull with a single hand. With his towering figure, Fenris hung several inches above the ground, beaten as he grabbed onto Do'jhan's arm.

"Though to be frank, I'm still quite disappointed by you," Nilssa said to Fenris. "I read you were a powerful warrior, especially considering the company you're in. And while it is true that a Pahmar-raht cannot be easily defeated, I expected more from someone of your talent."

"To be fair, Grandmaster," Adamas chimed in, "Do'jhan wouldn't have been able to defeat Fenris were it not for Karhtus' spells."

"Are you being humble now, Adamas?" Karhtus questioned with a glare.

"It's simply the truth," Adamas shrugged.

Do'jhan scoffed in response, baring his sharp teeth. "At least he was a challenge to Do'jhan," he said, pointing with his free hand. "Those two barely put up a fight."

The two people Do'jhan pointed to were Piven and Merrill, both laid unconscious by each other's side and their respective weapons shattered to pieces. Nilssa observed them for a moment, crouching down to inspect closer.

"Still alive," Nilssa mused. "Perhaps there's more to these Thedosians than meets the eyes."

"What should we do about those two, Grandmaster?" Karhtus asked.

Nilssa hummed, scratching her chin. "We shall take them to Vel so as to not arouse any suspicion," she said as she stood up. "And as for Fenris…"

Do'jhan pulled Fenris pack into a hold. His claw grabbed the top of his head, forcing the elf to face Nilssa as she approached.

"Fenris, you are a great warrior and a savior of slaves," Nilssa said. "But you waste your efforts and have barely saved enough lives. I would like to offer you a chance, a chance to not only fulfill your mission but to ensure peace for Thedas. Join us and the Empire will help you in your endeavor."

Fenris looked to Nilssa, his bloodshot eyes widened. His nose breathed heavily, straining to even exhale. His gaze shifted between Nilssa and her agents. With a long blink, he focused back on Nilssa and gulped to speak.

"Fuck off," he said, seething rage between his teeth. "I'm not going to work for an Empire that allows blood magic and mages to do whatever they want. Tevinter is evil, that much I know. But freeing every mage will enslave everyone. It doesn't matter how pretty you make it sound."

"Sticking to your beliefs," Nilssa replied, "I can respect that. Such a pity that it is the wrong one but nonetheless, worthy of respect."

Her gaze turned up to Do'jhan, her face was unmoved as she nodded. Do'jhan growled from his throat. His claws emerged, clamping onto Fenris as the warrior struggled in his grip. In a single effortless motion, the Pahmar-raht jerked Fenris' head and a sickening crack emerged.


End file.
